Behind Closed Eyes
by Sarabhi
Summary: Hermione and Ron's sixth year at Hogwarts. Will they admit to themselves or each other that they desire more than friendship? Will they even have time to consider a romantic relationship as the closest friends of Harry Potter?
1. Chapter 1

The Characters and situations of Harry Potter depicted in this story are the legal property of J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, and AOL Time Warner, and have been used without permission. No copyright violation is intended. No profit is being made off this site. It is for entertainment purposes only.

This is my first fan-fic. I tried to write it so that the reader could truly envision the sixteen-year-old characters of Ron and Hermione going through the slow process of realizing that they may be more than friends. Enjoy! I hope… : )

**CHAPTER 1 **

Ron felt as though the summer had only just begun as he ran through the brick wall between platforms nine and ten to begin his sixth year at Hogwarts. As soon as he saw the Hogwarts Express, heard the bustle of luggage trolleys, and smelled the engine steam, chills of excitement erupted on his arms. He would miss sleeping-in at the Burrow and nights without homework, but he was more than ready to see his two best friends. Seeing them was what excited him most about each new year at Hogwarts. He missed them both terribly. Although Harry and Hermione had each mailed him numerous times throughout the summer holiday, he had not seen either of them since they left Hogwarts last term.

As great as Owl Post was, there were just some things you couldn't get from a letter. Less than two months ago he and his friends had looked death in the face…well, Death Eaters in the face. How do you discuss something like that with quill and paper? And, although Harry and Hermione both said that they were '_fine_,' Ron wasn't so sure.

Letters just weren't sufficient in assuring Ron that Harry was coping with the death of Sirius; Harry never mentioned him in his letters so Ron felt it best to avoid the subject. Harry had mentioned, however, that this summer wasn't all bad due to frequent visits to Mrs. Figg. She was Harry's neighbor, who happened to be a Squib, a non-magical witch or wizard.

Hermione, on the other hand, had mentioned her concern over Harry and how he was going to cope with the death of his godfather. She continually insisted that she was '_fine_,' and that it was Harry that worried her. But again, Ron had his doubts. Hermione had narrowly escaped the Killing Curse last term. How could she be '_fine_?' It was mainly because of that horrible fact, that Ron _was not_ 'fine.' He probably worried about Hermione as much as she worried about Harry.

However, Hermione had apparently enjoyed her summer despite her worries. She had visited France with her Muggle parents and had sent Ron a postcard of the Eiffel Tower. Personally, Ron couldn't fathom why Muggles adored visits to this gargantuan metal construction, but Hermione had '_had a blast;_' she thought the tower was "_breathtakingly beautiful_."

As Ron approached the Hogwarts Express with his trunk of school things and a caged and squawking Pigwedgeon, he noticed something much more breathtakingly beautiful than the Eiffel Tower could ever hope to be. Hermione was talking animatedly to Ginny, who had come through the wall in front of Ron. Hermione's hair was pulled back in a loose bun with soft brown tendrils curling around her face. _Had it only been six weeks since he last saw her_? He loved Hermione and Harry both, but he didn't feel like _this _when he saw Harry after summer holiday. Just the sight of Hermione had made his body feel slightly numb and tingly.

Ginny seemed to have outgrown Hermione in height and was looking down at her friend with interest at their conversation. Ron was so taken aback at Hermione's beauty that he hadn't noticed Fred and George standing directly behind him with looks of amusement on their faces. Ron's twin brothers had come along to see Ron and Ginny off and pass out free samples of their newest joke shop merchandise.

"So, Ron," Fred said suddenly causing Ron to turn to his brother with surprise. "Congratulations on making it through to the platform!" His comment was dripping with sarcasm.

"But, maybe Fred and I should illustrate your next task." George chimed in with the same mocking tone.

"Yeah little brother, watch and learn…watch and learn." Fred and George started making their way toward Ginny and Hermione.

"Watch closely now, Ron!" George yelled over his shoulder.

Ron watched with apprehension after the twins; _had they seen him staring at Hermione_? He hoped they hadn't, but not as much as he hoped they weren't about to embarrass him further. Should he yell for them to stop whatever they were about to do? _No_, Ron thought, _they wouldn't listen to me anyway_. A light sweat was beading along Ron's forehead.

They _wouldn't_ say anything to Hermione _would they_? Ron didn't know what had come over him. Hermione was his friend and only his friend. He had been telling himself this over and over since their fourth year at Hogwarts when Hermione had become involved with Viktor Krum, an international Quidditch player. Her obvious attraction to Krum had eaten away at Ron like an acid; definitely not the feeling he got when Harry had something going with Cho Chang.

But Hermione was nothing more to Ron than Harry was…a best friend. Ron had come to the conclusion that any boy with a female best friend would at some point think of them in a more-than-friendly way. Eventually, he would get over it. _He had to_! Hermione was way out of Ron's league, anyway, as was Krum. It's not like he had a chance with her.

The twins had snuck up behind Hermione, giving Ginny a shushing sign before they each grabbed one of Hermione's arms and lifted her off the ground to kiss her on her cheeks. Hermione had gasped when she left the ground, but her face had broken into a broad smile as the twins lowered her back down. They were all laughing, Ginny smiling and shaking her head. _Those two could make any task look like a walk in the park_, Ron thought, _even picking up and kissing an outright gorgeous girl_! With a sigh, Ron decided to make his way toward them.

Hermione's eyes got suddenly wide as she spotted Ron approaching, and she practically ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Ron stumbled back a step as he clumsily returned her hug.

"Ron!" Hermione squealed in his ear before she released her viselike grip around his neck to look up into his face. "I've missed you! And…wow, I really like your hair!"

Ron smiled awkwardly as Hermione reached up to poke at his flaming red hair. Ginny had convinced him to let her cut it over the summer; it was now shorter than it had ever been and gelled all over into short scarlet spikes. He couldn't squelch the excited feeling he got from knowing that Hermione had noticed it.

"Ah, yeah, thanks…and…missed you, too." They smiled at each other for a moment before Ron broke the stare with an awkward jerk of his head downward. "Um, have you seen…"

"Harry!" Before he could finish Hermione let out another squeal. Ron waved at Harry, who was dragging his trunk and a caged Hedwig toward them with a tired smile. Hermione gave him a quick, sisterly hug before stepping back with a slightly worried look. "Are you alright, Harry? You look exhausted."

"Oh, I'm fine. This is just the look of someone who's been trapped in a vehicle with the Dursley's for an hour." Harry said with a disgruntled look, but then a small smile crept onto his face as his eyes drifted toward the train.

Ron followed Harry's line of vision to see Fred, George, and Ginny talking to Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. They were all in pleasant conversation except, Ron noticed, his sister. She was looking over in Harry's direction with a coy smile. Ron raised one eyebrow. _So…she doesn't fancy Harry anymore, huh_? _I can see through that_, he thought smiling to himself. _Oh crap_! Am _I_ that obvious? Ron cast a nervous sideways glance at Hermione as the train whistle blew shrilly through the crowd announcing boarding time.

* * *

Lugging their heavy trunks, Hermione, Ron, and Harry managed to get a compartment with Ginny, Luna, and Neville. Hermione felt an almost giddy feeling at the thought of going back to Hogwarts. '_Finally_!' Her insides were screaming. She loved her Muggle parents and France had been great, but she never felt truly 'at home' unless she was with Ron and Harry. Plus, she had much more access to informative books at Hogwarts than she had at home. Her personal library was expanding quickly, but she'd already read all of those books…at least twice.

Hermione sat down next to Luna, who was wistfully telling them all about her summer in Ireland with her father. They had been studying a new breed of "Crumple-headed Snortflanks" for an article in the Quibbler. _Just ignore her_, Hermione told herself sternly. She knew her other friends were thinking the same thing as she, that there were no such things as "Crumple-headed Snortflanks." However, they didn't seem to have any trouble just nodding politely and continuing in the discussion of what they'd done for their summer holidays. So, why was it that such blatant disregard for reality drove _her_ through the wall?

Hermione glanced up and noticed that Ron, who was sitting directly across from her, had been looking at her but quickly looked down once she caught his eye. _Oh, yes, I remember now_. Blatant disregard for reality causes girlish things like 'stomach butterflies' to occur. Reality, such as the fact that her _friend_, Ron Weasley, had simply been looking around the compartment and not purposefully at her, was what one must hold onto. People like Luna, living in dream worlds, were only setting themselves up to be hurt. Dream worlds were just…dreams.

This dream of being more than a friend to Ron had been plaguing her for too long. Too long for Hermione to actually kid herself into thinking that it would go away anytime soon. It was just going to be one of those horrible crushes that wouldn't go away unless she found someone else to love. _Love_? Did she _love_ Ron? Yes, of course she loved him as a friend … but …

Hermione glanced over at Ginny; she was really growing up. The introverted yet jumpy little girl from a couple of years ago was almost unrecognizable. Hermione had always felt a deep emotional connection with Ron's sister because she knew that Ginny felt the same way about Harry as Hermione felt about Ron. Of course, Hermione had never told Ginny about her feelings toward Ron; she hadn't told and wouldn't tell anyone.

Neville had started showing them his new wand; 12 ½ inches, birch wood, four hairs from a Wemic's tail. His old one had been broken last term in the Department of Mysteries when they had all fought for their lives against Voldemort's Death Eaters. Apparently, Neville's grandmother had been so pleased to have him back in one piece; she had taken Neville to a famous wandmaker in Germany. Hermione knew that Ollivander didn't use Wemic's tail hairs in his wands, and she made a mental note to research their magic.

Glancing over at Harry, she thought he looked more worn and…sad, than she had ever seen him. He wasn't really acting any differently, but she could see a change in his eyes. She wished Neville would stop talking about his wand; she was afraid it was reminding Harry too much of that awful night. She'd told Ron over the summer that she was worried about Harry. He'd lost his godfather, his parents' murderer was back, and Hermione wondered if he were still having those horrible dreams.

She had been more frightened than she had ever been in her life that night at the Ministry; that is, before Dolohov had attempted the Killing Curse on her…she couldn't remember anything after that. She gave an involuntary shudder. It was just luck that she had put that silencing charm on him right before he cast it. Yes, she had been very lucky. They had all been lucky…except for one.

"Harry," Luna said suddenly breaking into Hermione's thoughts. "Why do you think the war hasn't started yet? Do you think Mr. Voldemort was frightened into hiding by his encounter with Headmaster Dumbledore at the Department of Mysteries?"

Hermione's mouth fell open. There seemed to be a pregnant pause hanging over their heads. _How could she just ask him that as if she were asking the time_? _Mr. Voldemort? _She nudged Ron's foot with hers and he looked up with a nervous frown. '_What in the world is she thinking_?' Hermione attempted to ask him silently with her wide eyes. He shook his head slightly.

"Well," Harry began quietly, "I've wondered the same thing, actually. I guess it's _possible_ that he's frightened." Hermione caught a small glance that Harry gave her and Ron after these words. The pregnant pause returned.

"So…Luna, Neville, would you two like to go with me to track down the food trolley? I'm _starving_!" Ginny said suddenly, breaking the awkward silence. She was looking at Harry suspiciously as she left the compartment with the other two.

As soon as the door slammed shut, Harry scooted down to Ron and leaned in toward him and Hermione. "Listen. I think Ginny could tell I wanted to tell you two something." He paused with a brief smile before resuming in a serious tone. "I had another dream over the summer. I told Dumbledore and he's told the Order."

Hermione's heart felt as if it were being crushed by an invisible hand. "Oh, Harry…" Hermione whispered. Ron ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

"Dumbledore says the Order is doing all they can, but there's no way of knowing if it were a real vision or not."

"What was it about…the dream?" Ron asked tensely.

"I was seeing it through his eyes…Voldemort's. He was really angry because Wormtail had failed at some important mission. Voldemort did the Cruciatus Curse on him, and there was a woman in the corner laughing…I…I think it was Bellatrix." Harry finished softly. He had said Lestrange's name through clenched teeth.

Hermione began reaching a hand out to Harry, but he stood up quickly and started pacing the small compartment. "Look, the mission had something to do with kidnapping a…a Muggle-Born."

Hermione's hand flew to her mouth. Ron's head jerked away from Harry to look at Hermione. _A Muggle-Born_? Hermione felt suddenly sick to her stomach. Harry sat down slowly beside Hermione and put an arm around her.

"Look, Hermione. I don't even know if the dream was real…and even if it was, there are tons of Muggle-Borns. You really don't have anything to worry about." He looked down briefly and released his arm from around her. "I shouldn't have told you. You're going to worry."

"No, Harry. I want you to tell us about your dreams." Hermione said sincerely, willing herself not to shed the tears that were stinging her eyes. She took a deep breath. _Okay_, she thought, _there are tons of Muggle-Borns, like Harry said_. But…there aren't tons of Muggle-Borns that are close friends with Harry Potter…Ron was still staring at her with a horribly fearful look. It wasn't helping her nerves.

"It's not you, Hermione. Harry, it's not her. What would he need with her? Nothing. It's not you." Ron said fervently. He didn't sound convincing at all, and Hermione wasn't convinced.

* * *

_It's not her. It's not her. It's not her_. Ron felt like his heart had exploded in his chest and was slowly rebuilding itself. Harry was wrong. That's just one of those fake dreams from Voldemort…_it had to be_.

"Dumbledore has promised to teach me Occlumency this term." Harry said plainly. "I won't have to worry about these dreams after that."

"Oh, Harry that's wonderful." Hermione said in approval. She had gone ghostly pale after Harry's description of his dream, but now her color was returning.

"Yeah. I'm finally ready for these dreams to stop." Harry said gruffly; Ron thought there was something strange about his tone when he'd said it. Something that made Ron doubt his friend's sincerity. Hermione hadn't caught it, thankfully. She was looking at Harry with a relieved smile.

Ron's current feeling was nothing close to relief, however. He really wished that Harry had not told Hermione about that dream. _It's not her_ anyway. Now she'll be worrying for nothing. Ron looked up at Hermione's now quiet expression…_maybe she's not the one that will be worrying for nothing_, he thought miserably.

Harry was looking at Ron apologetically when he suddenly pulled his trunk down from the overhead luggage carrier. He rummaged through it for a second before pulling out a large red envelope with gold lettering. "Who wants to go first?" Harry asked unexpectedly.

Hermione sat up straight and smiled brightly. "Oh yes! O.W.L. grades! Just a second!" Hermione shot up from her seat to retrieve her O.W.L. results from her own trunk as Ron silently thanked Harry with his eyes. _Brilliant_ w_ay to change the subject_, Ron thought. Only exam results could take Hermione's mind off of that dream so quickly. Ron stood up to retrieve his red letter as well.

"Okay, Harry you go first." Hermione said happily after sitting down with her envelope resting in her lap. Ron had just sat down with his envelope when Harry tossed his at Ron, who caught it just before it hit him in the face.

"You read them out, Ron." Harry said, turning a bit pink. _What did he look nervous for_? Ron was pleased with his own scores; Harry _must've_ done well. He opened up Harry's envelope and pulled out the thick, gold paper inside. Ron cleared his throat, Hermione was sitting so close to the edge of her seat he was afraid she'd fall out in the aisle if he didn't hurry.

"Twelve O.W.L.'s and an overall grade of Outstanding! Blimey, Harry…our scores are almost identical!" Ron exclaimed excitedly. He had been _sure_ that Harry would've done much better than him. Hermione was glowing. "Hey, how'd you get an Outstanding in Snape's practical?" Ron asked as an afterthought. Harry shrugged modestly.

"Twelve O.W.L.'s? Oh, that's wonderful! You can choose any career path you want now!" She stood up quickly and hugged Harry around the neck before sitting next to Ron. "Now, your turn, your turn." She said hastily, looking at Ron and almost bouncing up and down on her seat with excitement. Ron smiled at her and handed her his envelope. She opened it quickly, her hands shaking slightly and then her eyes went wide as she squealed with delight.

"Oh, Ron! Thirteen O.W.L.'s? And your overall grade is Outstanding, too!" She hugged him around the neck and Ron had to resist the urge to squeeze her to him. He was very excited about his O.W.L.'s, and more so now that Hermione was hanging around his neck. He had never expected to do so well. Hermione pulled away from him and took both Harry and Ron's hands. "I am so proud of both of you!"

"I probably would've gotten all D's if it weren't for your study schedule, Hermione." Ron said truthfully. Harry nodded enthusiastically as he sat down on the other side of Ron. Hermione smiled at them, turning a bit pink. _Pink was a great color for her_, Ron thought absently as Hermione stood up and went back to her side of the compartment. She opened her envelope and handed her gold paper shyly to Ron.

Ron looked down at the paper and stood up so quickly he hit his head on the bottom of the luggage carrier. Grabbing his head and rubbing it, he exclaimed, "Sixteen Outstanding O.W.L.'s! Across the board! Hermione, that's probably a new record in Hogwart's history!" He looked down at Hermione, who was smiling sheepishly. Harry's eyes were round as he stared at her open-mouthed.

"And…and…" Ron sputtered. "How in the _bloody hell_ did you get an Outstanding O.W.L. in Astronomy? Hagrid and McGonagall were being _attacked_ right under our noses!" He sat down slowly looking at Hermione with pure astonishment. She was now a deeper pink.

"Well, I was already finished with my star chart when all that started…and actually, Dumbledore holds the record for the most O.W.L.'s. He received eighteen…and Ronald, don't swear!" She finished, holding back a smile. Ron just continued to stare at her, shaking his head. He wished he could kiss her; he truly was proud of her.

"Well," Harry began matter-of-factly, "it feels pretty good to be best mates with the brightest witch at Hogwarts, eh Ron?"

"That it does." Ron said smiling at Harry. Hermione giggled a little.

"Well, it probably feels about the same as being best friends with the two brightest wizards at Hogwarts." She said kindheartedly.

"Oh really?" Ron began jokingly. "When do we get to meet these two geniuses?"

* * *

Hermione, Ron, and Harry enjoyed the rest of the train ride discussing their chosen career paths. Hermione had secretly been pleased that Ron had received one more O.W.L. than Harry. It was good for his self-esteem to excel at something a bit better than his best friend. Of course, Harry would have gotten thirteen O.W.L.'s if he hadn't passed out in agonizing painbefore finishinghis history exam, but that was beside the point. They each had worked hard for their grades, and now they would be rewarded with the option of becoming Aurors.

She was glad that the three of them had decided not to share their O.W.L. results or chosen N.E.W.T. classes over the summer because it was much better seeing the excitement on Harry's and Ron's faces as they talked on and on about Auror training. Hermione already knew that that was probably what they would each choose, but she was excited for them nonetheless.

Harry would be taking the Field Agent path while Ron took the Logistics path. They would both be certified Aurors if and when they made it through training, but Ron's work would be done safely behind a desk, coordinating missions. Hermione couldn't help the fact that she had been relieved to hear that Ron wouldn't attempt the Field Agent path. She knew he would have been great at it, but she couldn't stand it if something happened to him!

Hermione, on the other hand, did not desire to be an Auror. It made her nervous beyond comprehension just thinking about the many dangerous missions she had heard about from Tonks, Kingsley, and Mad-Eye. No…she wanted to take the Administration path. This offered many options, her favorite being Education. Maybe she could be a Professor at Hogwarts, or even Headmistress! That was getting a tad bit ahead of herself, though. But, the thought excited her, nevertheless.

After reaching Hogwarts, they quickly descended the stairs of the train. They spotted Hagrid at the other end of the platform, rounding up the first years. Hermione noticed that he didn't have any new cuts or bruises and she wondered if he were still seeing his brother, Grawp. They waved at him excitedly before making their ways to the thestral-drawn carriages. Although Hermione couldn't see the thestrals she noticed Harry, Neville, and Luna eyeing the empty spaces in front of the carriages with slight interest.

"I'm sure they're beautiful, but if seeing death is the only way to see them, I prefer not to." Hermione whispered beside Ron for only him to hear. He looked down at her face, and she felt a flutter deep in her stomach. _Did he realize how piercing his stare was_?

The moonlight was shining on his red hair and deep blue eyes. Hermione noticed that his features were beginning to get a more harsh edge to them, and when he looked at her as he was doing now, she could see a muscle working in his jaw. _How long was he going to stare at her_? It may not affect him, but her face was beginning to feel on fire!

"What?" Hermione asked abruptly; she silently cursed herself for sounding so breathless. Ron immediately looked away from her. _Was that embarrassment she saw tinting his freckled ears_?

* * *

"Sorry." Ron said quietly, looking away, fully aware of the increasing redness on his ears and neck. He was really slipping. _Well, that can't happen again_, he told himself firmly! He had been staring at her in a daze for at least fifteen seconds! Ron made a mental note to avoid looking at Hermione when the moonlight shone on her face like that.

"Guys! Over here!" They both looked up to see Harry waving at them from a nearby carriage. They weaved their way through the crowd of students until they reached the carriage, and Ron was slightly surprised when he looked inside.

"Uh, Harry, it's a bit full already, don't you think?" Ron said, peering inside the coach at Neville, Luna, and Ginny.

"Just get in, you two!" Ginny said exasperatedly.

Ron stepped back to let Hermione in, who used his and Harry's shoulders to boost herself up into the carriage across from Ginny and beside Neville. Harry got inside next, squeezing in next to Ginny. The only space left was beside Hermione, and it was hardly enough room for a small person, much less a six foot tall boy. Ron hoisted himself into the carriage, nevertheless, and somehow managed to sit beside Hermione. Ron had to put his arm over the back of their seat to accommodate himself, and he could have sworn Hermione shifted her weight away from Neville to lean into his side. _Was Neville that disgusting to her…or…_?

_Wishful thinking_, he thought, but even so…Hermione seemed to fit so perfectly in the crook of his arm, and he could smell her shampooed hair. It was a lovely smell in Ron's opinion; much better than the flowery perfumes most girls wore. Like the one he had given Hermione last Christmas…_what a dolt_! Hermione shifted slightly, and her leg rubbed against his own. Ron swallowed hard as he was brought out of his reverie. It was an extremely enjoyable trip, and Ron found himself wishing the trail to the castle were much, much longer.

* * *

Author's Note:I will continue to write chapters for this storyline even though JK's HBP is coming out in a little over a week. I already have a plotline and summary for my own story, so hopefully my readers can enjoy my story regardless that it was written pre-HBP.And, I promise a lot more romance is coming:)


	2. Chapter 2

The Characters and situations of Harry Potter depicted in this story are the legal property of J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, and AOL Time Warner, and have been used without permission. No copyright violation is intended. No profit is being made off this site. It is for entertainment purposes only.

CHAPTER 2

"First years!" Professor McGonagall's voice echoed through the silent Great Hall. "To the front please!"

The almost fearful looking and incredibly small first year students were being ushered to the front. Many of their innocent faces were turned up to the enchanted ceiling, which tonight was clear and full of stars. Ron wasn't really paying attention, however, he hadn't been able to stop thinking about Harry's dream. Harry was right, though, there were tons of Muggle-Borns. However, just the fact that Hermione fell into that category made Ron nervous.

Ron glanced over at Hermione. She was sitting beside him, watching the first years with great interest. She certainly didn't look bothered by any unwelcome thoughts, as Ron was. Maybe she had been convinced when he and Harry had told her that she didn't need to worry about the dream.

Tearing his eyes away from Hermione, Ron noticed that Harry had a strange look on his face. _What was he looking at_? He was sitting across the table from Ron and staring behind Ron's head with a look of utter confusion and worry. Ron nudged Hermione with his elbow and nodded toward Harry. Her brow furrowed, as they both turned to look behind them.

They immediately saw the object of Harry's surprise. Ron heard Hermione gasp. The Slytherin table was only two-thirds full. There must have been one hundred students missing. Unfortunately, Malfoy was not one of them, and neither were Crabbe or Goyle. Hermione gripped his arm and looked at him in mild shock. He shook his head as he looked into her troubled brown eyes. _Eyes that beautiful should never be troubled_, Ron thought absently.

He managed to smile back weakly in an attempt to reassure her before McGonagall announced the Sorting Hat's song. Ron looked up to the front of the Hall and saw the rim of the hat open to begin…

Another year begins for all / So with this melody/ I'll give you a quick warning / Of the changes you will see.

The discord that has always lived / Between the houses four/ Results in those that feel superior / To be seen here…no more.

Sir Slytherin would be too pleased/ If he still lived today. / To see a Hogwart's rival school / That actually bears his name.

For in this newly founded school / The founders do believe / That pureblood witches and wizards are/ The ones who'll rule supreme.

Yes, at Slytherin School of Magic / No Muggle-Borns are found. / Only ambitious pureblood students / To this society are bound.

But Gryffindor and Ravenclaw/ And Hufflepuff still stand/ United with those Slytherin / Who have not left the band.

And though it seems a shame / For some to split apart/ Those left are those devoted / Of the mind and of the heart.

So, devoted students here tonight/Prepare to learn this year. / Not only magic spells and charms/But history, I fear.

No, I don't mean you'll learn from books / The history of which I speak / But from the rise of the Dark Lord/ Who wants history to repeat.

Frightening times are here and now/ And all should be aware/ But there's still hope among the dark / There's still hope in the air.

A prophecy has been foretold / Of a wizard here tonight/ He holds the power to free our world / If he can win the fight.

Now that you've heard my warning/ The sorting I will start. / Just place me straight upon your head /So I can see what's in your heart.

_Was it possible for time to stop_? Ron was beginning to think so as a deadly uncomfortable silence overpowered the Great Hall. Ron and Hermione slowly turned to look at Harry as time resumed its pace with the immediate outburst of voices. No one even attempted to whisper. Neville and Ginny were looking at Harry, as well. As for everyone else in the hall, students and teachers alike, half were staring at Harry and the other half were staring at Dumbledore.

Ron suddenly realized that although time had overcome its pause, he had forgotten to resume his breathing. He took a deep breath. Slytherin School of Magic? Prophecy? Wizard here tonight…with the power to free our world…? The words wouldn't collaborate in Ron's mind.

Hermione was sitting completely still and staring with the utmost shock and worry at Harry. Harry had turned ghostly pale and had put his head in his hands. Was that prophecy…_Harry's prophecy_? Was that what Voldemort had been after? What did that mean…_if_ he could win? What did _any of it_ mean? A clenching fear grabbed at Ron's heart. Harry was the wizard with the power to free their world of Voldemort? Ron felt as if the walls of the Great Hall had suddenly decided to start moving as he clutched a hand to his throbbing head.

If Ron had this many unanswered thoughts, he knew Hermione must be ready to implode with the weight of _her_ questions. Ron put his hand gently on Hermione's back, while he looked at Harry. Harry had raised his head from his hands and his mouth was fixed in a straight line. Ron had never seen Harry's eyes look the way they did at that moment. He was looking at Ron with an apologetic…yet pleading look.

"Silence!" Ron turned to see Dumbledore standing at the front of the Hall in long purple robes with both hands raised. For the first time since Ron had been at Hogwarts, no one obeyed the Headmaster's order. The talking continued, and Ron thought he saw a brief look of surprise cross Dumbledore's face before he asked for silence again. This time the talking died to a low murmur.

"Please, I need everyone's attention!" Dumbledore's booming voice was finally the only sound in the Hall. "Assumptions are being made at this very moment in the young minds before me. But assumptions are useless to make regarding the Sorting Hat's…unexpected song. As far as even I know, the wizard made reference to…could be me. Now, I have some announcements to make…"

* * *

"Dumbledore just said that it could be him to save me some undesired attention. He told me about the prophecy last term after we returned from the Ministry. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I…didn't know how. Trewlawny prophesied that I would either kill or be killed by Voldemort. We can't both survive." 

Hermione felt as if she were in some sort of Muggle soap opera. What she was hearing was just as unbelievable. It was the night before classes started and she was in the common room alone with her two best friends. Except, they weren't her best friends; they were robots or some kind of gross semblance of her friends.

"_Trewlawny_? Harry! Are you _mad_?" She said exasperatedly, standing up from the sofa.

"Hermione, I know it sounds awful, but…" Harry began.

"NO! Dumbledore has really lost it! I mean, _Trewlawny_? We all know she's a phony!" Hermione was screaming at him, but he wouldn't look at her. He just sighed and put his head in his hands. Why didn't he understand? She turned to Ron, at least he was looking at her. "Ron…there _is no prophecy_! There can't be! Sybil Trewlawny is a FAKE!"

Ron simply looked at her as if he had no idea what to believe. It made her even angrier! What was the matter with them? They were going to believe something Sybil Trewlawny said, without question? No, not just _something_ she'd said…a "prophecy" concerning the fate of the entire wizarding world! Ron reached a hand toward her, but she jerked away. Harry suddenly stood up from his lounge chair.

"Hermione, Trewlawny is, for the most part, a phony. But when she prophesies…it's different." He said calmly, and then he turned to look down at Ron, who was still sitting on the couch looking dumbstruck. "Ron? You believe me right?"

"Um…" Ron began uneasily. He turned to look up at her. Hermione stared down at him. "Hermione…um…we _did_ see it in the Hall of Prophecy. I mean…it has to be…"

Hermione growled and stomped her foot, before turning to Harry. "Harry, I'm sorry, but I won't believe anything that horrible woman says. Believe what you will, but I won't believe in that _so-called_ prophecy simply because it was in the Department of Mysteries! If you two want something to lose sleep over, worry about this _Slytherin_ School of Magic!"

Hermione felt the tears coming so she turned and ran up the girl's staircase. She wasn't going to believe it. _Trewlawny_? _Of course that woman wants Harry to either kill or be killed_! She's obsessed with _death_! Hermione put her hands to her eyes, which she was squeezing shut. _I won't cry_! She thought. _I'm not going to cry because it's not true_…

However, when Hermione laid down in her bed and pulled the curtains closed, silent tears began cascading down her cheeks. It was times like these when she wished Ron were there to comfort her. He had tried to comfort her some downstairs, but she had jerked away. This made her cry harder! _But of course she'd jerked away_! He was siding with Harry and that…_mystic_.

This was her first night at Hogwarts and she was lying in bed crying! She had been so excited about returning to school while at the platform this morning. But, after hearing about Harry's dream, the Slytherin School of Magic, and this fake prophecy…_Oh_! Hermione grabbed her pillow out from under her head and hugged it to her tightly.

_Okay, am I a Gryffindor or not_? She asked herself. _I'm not going to scare myself silly worrying about a hypothetical kidnapping and a bogus prophecy_. If she were going to worry, it would be over that horrible new school. She gripped her pillow tightly, and willed herself to go to sleep. However, it wasn't the Slytherin School of Magic that Hermione was thinking about as she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Ron dressed hurriedly and made his way down to the common room to meet Harry and Hermione, who were both waiting for him at the portrait hole. The night before he had lain in bed for a long while before going to sleep; he wondered if Harry or Hermione had had the same problem. 

There had just been so many things thrown at him in one day, they couldn't just disappear as soon as the lights had gone out. Ron didn't want to believe that Harry's dream was real. And if it were real, he didn't want to believe that Hermione might be the victim of a kidnapping. He couldn't bear to think of it. So naturally…his mind had wondered to another unpleasant thought. Some purebloods had decided to form their own school!

Ron couldn't believe that it was a coincidence that they formed this school as soon as Voldemort became widely believed to be alive and strong. It seemed like something a horde of Death Eaters would do for their children. But, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were still at Hogwarts. Ron had thought those three would've been the first to sign up for a Slytherin School of Magic. The Sorting Hat had said that those that felt superior had left and those devoted of heart and mind had stayed. If Malfoy'sheart and mind were devoted to _anything..._it was evil! And…if Malfoy didn't feel superior to everyone around him…_who did_?

And to top everything off, Harry has been prophesied to murder or be murdered. Ron didn't want either for his best friend! He couldn't imagine living day to day with the knowledge that you were destined to be a murderer. Of course, if Hermione were right, the prophecy was a fake, but Ron really didn't think so. Trewlawny _was_ mentally off, but she had made that prediction about Pettigrew returning to Voldemort in their third year…and she had been right.

_Oh yes_! Ron thought cynically, as Hermione turned to smile weakly at him before they exited the portrait hole door, _I also have to worry about getting a better hold on my emotions_. No more noticing Hermione's eyes, hair, smile…and other…_accoutrements_. Today he was going to look at Hermione as one of his two best friends because…that's all she was. With that unhappy thought on his mind, he then remembered he had _one more_ thing to worry about. Their first class was, unfortunately, Potions with Professor Snape.

"I can't believe his skinny face will be the first thing we see every Monday morning!" Ron exclaimed with disgust as the trio left breakfast and walked down the many staircases to the dungeons. Harry grunted in agreement.

"Ron, complaining won't make it any better." Hermione said matter-of-factly. "It's best to just tough it out with silence and diligence." Ron opened his mouth to defend himself when he suddenly tripped over something and fell hard onto the stone floor.

"Ron!" Hermione gasped as she and Harry bent down to help pull him up from the ground. Once back on his feet, Ron dusted his pants off, and looked up to see Harry staring threateningly at a laughing Draco Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, Harry's wand held tightly in his right hand. Draco's leg was extended into the hallway.

"You imbecile!" Hermione screamed at Malfoy, "You could have really hurt him!" This comment only made Malfoy and his cronies laugh harder. When their laughter subsided, Malfoy approached Hermione; Ron tensed.

"Granger, if I wanted to seriously hurt Weaselby, I wouldn't do it for an audience." Malfoy turned his gaze upon Ron. "No. I'd do it somewhere where he would die in pain before being found."

Ron just stood silently glowering at Malfoy, Hermione had gasped, and Harry was still standing in the same spot holding tightly to his wand. Heat was rising in Ron's cheeks. He was accustomed to disregarding the awful things Malfoy found to say to him, but he couldn't stand the way Malfoy said Hermione's name like it was something dirty on his lips.

"Oh don't worry, Granger." Malfoy said sneering at Hermione, and then in a low whisper he said, "With the Dark Lord back, a Mudblood like yourself will probably be dead before I get the chance to get your boyfriend alone."

Something in Ron snapped at these words. It was like a sheer, red gauze had been pulled over his eyes. Ron grabbed fistfuls of Malfoy's collar and thrust him, with all his strength, into the stonewall. Malfoy took a sharp intake of breath and doubled over gasping for air. Ron then grabbed a handful of white-blonde hair at the back of Malfoy's head and pulled him up straight to face him. He briefly glared into Malfoy's fearful, but soulless grey eyes, before rearing back his fist and punching him square in the jaw. Malfoy fell to the floor, his mouth marked with blood, and Ron was on top of him in a second.

Hermione let out a sound that was a cross between a scream and a squeak as she grabbed the back of Ron's shirt to try and pull him off of Malfoy, who seemed to be whimpering. Somewhere Ron could hear a distant-sounding Harry yelling at Ron to stop, but Ron wasn't satisfied with just the one punch. He pulled his fist back for another, when…

"Mr. Weasley!" Snape had approached the scene with his impeccable timing. "I suggest you lower your fist and remove yourself from Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Malfoy, take yourself to the hospital wing. And Potter, put that wand away." Snape glared at Harry with hatred for a moment before a malevolent smile crept onto his thin lips. "Oh, and one hundred points from Gryffindor."

"But Professor! Ron was provoked; if you'd only listen to what…" Hermione began, talking very swiftly, before being interrupted.

"Miss Granger, no provocation is cause enough for violence, but your insolence will cost Gryffindor another fifty points!" And with that Snape swirled around, his black cloak waving behind him, as he entered his classroom. Ron pushed himself off of Malfoy, making sure he used all of his weight to do so. Malfoy limped off, cursing. Crabbe and Goyle were standing off to the side, looking menacing yet unsure of what to do.

Once inside the classroom, Ron and Harry sat down on either side of a sullen Hermione. Ron was fuming at both Malfoy and Snape. Yet, Snape's mind-boggling injustice was doing nothing to Ron's anger as compared to Malfoy's comment toward Hermione. Ron noticed that his hands were actually shaking, and he had a throbbing pain in his right hand now. _How dare he speak to her that way?_ Who cared about stupid house points? He'd punch Malfoy out in a second if he had it to do all over again!

Ron glanced at Hermione, who was looking down at her hands in her lap. Malfoy's comment had surely upset her. She usually ignored Malfoy's offensiveness, but this time his remark had some disturbing truth to it. Ron couldn't bear to think of it, but he knew that Hermione was, in fact, vulnerable in the wizarding world at this time. _Both_ of his best friends were! Whether the dream or prophecy were true or not, they were both vulnerable. If anything happened to either of them…Ron willed himself to not think of such things.

He was only partly aware that Snape had begun his lesson because he sat wordlessly looking at Hermione. Unexpectedly, a single glistening tear rolled down her delicate cheek to fall silently to one of her hands in her lap. Ron felt a horrible crushing feeling in his chest. _No one would notice if he just reached a comforting hand to her under the table_, Ron thought. _It's what any good friend would do_!

Taking a shuddering breath, he slowly took hold of Hermione's hand closest to him and interlocked his fingers with hers. Hermione tensed for a moment before looking at Ron, who gave her a feeble smile and squeezed her hand soothingly. Her hand felt so fragile and cold in his, as he rubbed his thumb across the back of it. She returned his smile, and the rest of the class went on with their hands united, while Ron convinced himself that the warm tremor in his stomach was merely a hunger pang.

* * *

I promise that the romance in this story grows with each chapter! I just need to form a good foundation for their sixth year before it skyrockets... :) 


	3. Chapter 3

The Characters and situations of Harry Potter depicted in this story are the legal property of J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, and AOL Time Warner, and have been used without permission. No copyright violation is intended. No profit is being made off this site. It is for entertainment purposes only.

CHAPTER 3

After Potions, Hermione told Harry and Ron that she would meet them in Charms. She then went straight to the girl's lavatory. Luckily, there were no other students using this bathroom because as soon as Hermione entered she burst into tears. Wiping them away angrily she went to look in one of the mirrors. Oh! What was the _matter_ with her? She had already shed a few tears in class, and that should have been enough. It _would_ have been enough if Ron hadn't taken her hand in his.

It had been one of the best feelings in the world! Her whole body had felt charged with electricity. His hand had been callused and warm; it had been wonderful. She had immediately forgotten all about Malfoy's harsh words. Which was, she told herself, exactly what Ron had meant to accomplish…console his _friend._ Which was, exactly why she was in the loo blubbering like Moaning Murtle! _Why was it so hard to just be friends with Ron Weasley_?

If she didn't get a hold on reality soon, she would go mad! It was just that every now and then, Ron would do something to surprise her. Something like handholding…something that made her wonder, _what if he feels the same way I do_? But that was ridiculous! He'd hold Ginny's hand if _she_ were upset! He was a compassionate person. It was nothing more than a friendly gesture of comfort.

Hermione was glad that the rest of their classes that day were uneventful in comparison to Potions. She didn't know how much stress she could take at one time, and it was piling on quick.

Professor Flitwick taught them a simple Vanishing Charm. _Abeorior_…it was similar to the Summoning Charm, except the items would disappear as they traveled. Also, the vanishing item could be made to reappear at any spot visible to the spell caster. But, unlike the Summoning Charm, the item must be insight to use the spell. Pillows were disappearing and reappearing all over the classroom. One of them actually reappeared on Professor Flitwick's desk, spilling a full bottle of ink. And, Hermione noticed, Parvati Patil had gone remarkably red when it had happened.

Transfiguration went by as normal as it ever had. Professor McGonagall had asked that they spend the class period practicing basic transfiguring. Each student was supposed to transform three small stones into three small teacups. Hermione managed to turn all of her stones into perfectly formed teacups within the first ten minutes of class. Ron had had a bit more difficulty. By the end of the period, two of his rocks had transformed into teabags, while one could actually pass for a fair tea…mug.

Hermione had scolded him for his lack of concentration, and had immediately felt guilty. He had rolled his eyes and ignored her the rest of class by talking with Harry, whose teacups didn't look all that great either. She didn't mean to be so bossy, but transfiguring was really so simple. Plus, Ron had managed to get E's on his O.W.L.'s in Transfiguration! That proved to her that he just wasn't concentrating.

How could she _ever_ even _dream_ that Ron might like her as more than a friend? A romantic relationship with a _nag _is probably the last thing Ron wanted…or needed. Yet, this thought only made Hermione in the mood to nag _more_.

"Okay, so tomorrow we have Healing with Sinistra first thing in the morning…followed by our N.E.W.T. classes, right?" Ron asked on their way up to the common room after classes.

"That's right." Hermione said briskly.

"And, what were your N.E.W.T. classes for Administration again?" Harry asked curiously.

"I had a few classes to choose from, but I chose to continue studying Ancient Runes and Arithmancy." Hermione replied. She looked at Harry and Ron enviously. "Of course, I would love to take that History of the Dark Arts class with you Harry. And Ron…that Magical Law class…_wow_…and you also get to take Geography of the Magical World! Those should be fascinating! I almost wish I had McGonagall's Time-Turner again…"

"No!" Harry and Ron exclaimed in unison. Hermione stopped in her tracks with surprise. They were both looking at her with horrified stares.

"I was only saying that I think your classes would be _interesting_. I'm not actually thinking of using that thing again. Do you think I'm _mad_?" Hermione said defensively as they resumed their walking.

"Yes." Ron said with an adorable smile on his face. Hermione rolled her eyes at him. He was even charming when he was insulting her!

"So, what about Defense Against the Dark Arts, then? I thought Dumbledore always introduced new teachers after the Sorting Hat Ceremony." Ron asked as they finally reached the portrait hole door.

"Weeping Daisy." Hermione said to the Fat Lady. The portrait door swung open and the three of them climbed in. "Ron, you really should learn to listen when people make announcements." Hermione said haughtily. Ron frowned at her.

"After that bloody song? I bet Harry didn't hear, either, did ya Harry?"

"Actually, yeah. It was a…Professor White. No, Professor Whitehall." Harry replied proudly. Hermione rolled her eyes again.

"Professor Edgar _Whitman_! He graduated from the Kilmore School of Magic in Australia. He's still in Auror training, so Defense Against the Dark Arts classes won't start until after Christmas holiday. He will have graduated by then." Hermione spat impatiently. She really doubted either of her two friends would ever learn to listen.

"No Defense Against the Dark Arts until after Christmas? But…they can't do that! We've already wasted a whole year with that Umbridge hag!" Ron exclaimed angrily.

"Oh honestly, Ronald! Dumbledore also announced that all teachers would set one class period aside every two weeks to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts to their classes!" Hermione replied scornfully. Ron simply turned to give Harry a questioning look.

"Yeah. I heard that bit at least. It should do alright until after Christmas I suppose." Harry said, twisting his mouth. He didn't look satisfied, and neither was Hermione. She felt that they needed all the defense training that they could get. _She'd almost died last term_! And, although almost doesn't count, this dream of Harry's gave Hermione an incentive to be as prepared as possible…for anything.

* * *

That night Ron had trouble getting to sleep again. After fifteen minutes of tossing and turning, Harry actually asked if he were all right. When Harry hadn't heard Ron's loud snoring, he must have thought something was up. There was nothing wrong with him, though. Well, other than the fact that his two best friends' lives may be on the line. But…that actually wasn't it. _What else could I be worried about_? It was this question that he continued to ask himself until he fell into a restless sleep…

_Everything was black, but he could hear something in the distance. Was it a voice? He began to run toward the sound, but it only seemed to get softer. Where was he? He couldn't see a thing; he stopped. Then he heard it louder than ever. Someone was shouting his name!_

"_Ron! Ron!"_

_He knew that voice. She sounded like she was in trouble! He had to reach her, but he couldn't even see his own hand in front of his face._

"_RON!"_

"Hermione!" Ron whispered into the quiet dormitory as he awoke with a start. He was breathing heavily and he had apparently kicked all of the covers off of his bed. Looking around the room he saw that nothing appeared to be out of the ordinary. Harry, Seamus, Dean, and Neville were all sleeping peacefully.

Getting out of his four-poster bed and grabbing his wand off of his nightstand, Ron quietly patted his bare feet down the cold stone stairs and into the common room. Everything was black, but he could hear something by the hearth…it was the sound of someone crying.

"_Lumos_." Ron whispered urgently, and a beam of white light shot out of his wand tip. Holding it above his head, he saw the tear-stained face of Hermione looking up at him from the sofa in front of the fireplace.

"Ron?" Hermione said, quickly wiping the tears from her face with the backs of her hands. "What…what are you…"

"What's happened?" Ron interrupted her urgently as he made his way to the couch and kneeled in front of a puzzled looking Hermione. He laid his still lit wand on the coffee table.

"Nothing's happened. It's just…I was…what are you doing out of bed?" Hermione's eyes drifted quickly and timidly over Ron before she looked down at her knees.

It was then that Ron realized that in his haste, he had neglected to put on a shirt; he was simply wearing some flannel pajama pants. His arms instantly crossed over his barren and freckled chest as he stood up. He would have probably been unbearably embarrassed if he weren't astonished at the fact that he had known, somehow, that Hermione was in distress. His dream had forewarned him. _Oh no_, he thought, _I better not be turning into Harry_! With Harry's most recent dream on Ron's mind, he quickly decided on not telling Hermione about his own dream.

"I just…couldn't sleep. But I don't believe that '_nothing's happened_' to you. Why are you down here in the middle of the night…_crying_?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Hermione muttered unconvincingly, still looking at her knees. _He hated when she said that_! Nothing good ever came from a conversation with Hermione that started with, 'I don't want to talk about it.'

"Hermione, don't be…"

"I don't want to talk about it, Ronald!" Hermione said defiantly before standing up to pace the floor in front of the sofa. _Wow…she'd said it twice_. She would never tell him what was wrong when she was in this state. _Or would she_? Ron had a sudden idea.

"I know what it is!" Ron said with mock irritation. Hermione stopped pacing immediately to peer up at him with suspicion.

"You…you do not, Ron." Hermione said with one eyebrow raised.

"Oh yes I do. You're angry with me!"

"What?" Hermione said stunned. "_What _are you _talking _about?"

"You're mad that I did such a poor job today in Transfiguration class. You've convinced yourself that I wasn't even trying. Well, I was doing the best that I could!" Ron was trying to sound convincing, and it was actually quite simple. This sounded just like the beginnings of one of the rows they might have had last term…or the one before that…or the one before that.

"Ron, that is the most ridiculous thing I've ever…"

"Well, I don't believe you. I know you think I'm just a lousy sloth, Hermione! I'm going back to bed." Ron spun around and started slowly to the boy's dormitory stairwell.

"Wait!" Hermione called, stopping him in his tracks. He smiled inwardly at his stroke of genius. "It's…it's Malfoy." Ron wheeled around on his heel so fast he almost fell over backward. He marched over to Hermione and stood a mere foot from her face.

"What? What do you mean? What has he done? Where is he? Did you leave the common room tonight? What…"

"Ron!" Hermione said putting a soft hand to his chest to stop his barrage of questions. She was apparently reminded that he was bare-chested as she pulled her hand away as if being burned. She quickly regained her composure, although, Ron's skin seemed to be blazing where her hand had been. "Ron, I've been thinking about what Malfoy said right before Potions class today. I know I should ignore him, but what he said…and then remembering Harry's dream…it might, I mean…he had a point, you know?"

Ron felt as if his heart were breaking. He couldn't stand to see Hermione in shreds over something Draco Malfoy had said. This is exactly what Malfoy had been trying to do…scare her. And he had been wrong to think that she had stopped worrying about Harry's dream of the kidnapping. Apparently, neither of them had forgotten it.

"Hermione…" Ron began softly.

"Ron, listen. I _am_ Muggle-Born, and I _am _close to Harry Potter. Now whether Harry's dream was real or not, there's two solid reasons why I'm a prime target for any Death Eater of Vol…"

"Hermione!" Ron shouted a little louder than he had intended. She closed her mouth abruptly. He couldn't bear to hear her utter the fear that had given him many sleepless nights over the summer. Taking a steadying breath he continued. "Hermione, I have _three_ reasons why you _don't _have anything to worry about. One, you are at _Hogwarts_, possibly the safest place in the world. Two, the headmaster is Albus _Dumbledore_, the strongest wizard in the world. And, three…" Ron raked a nervous hand through his hair, "I'm not going to let _anything_ happen to you…all right?"

They were still standing a foot apart, but now they were simply staring at one another. Ron thought Hermione looked as though she were about to say something, but when she opened her mouth, a distressed sigh was the only sound to exit. More tears began falling down her face. He didn't know if he'd ever seen Hermione like this…so scared…and, damn it…vulnerable.

Ron, uncertain of what to do, closed the foot of space between them and wrapped his arms around Hermione, who then rested her face and hands on his chest to sob. Her wet face was pressed hard against him. They'd never hugged like this before. There had been countless times in the past when he'd wanted to embrace her in this way, and it was even better than he'd expected.

His whole body was warm, and he knew she must be able to feel and hear his rapidly beating heart. _Was this a friendly embrace of condolence_? Ron was sure it was to Hermione, but what was it to _him_? Why did he feel as though he would be losing something when this hug ended…and…why did his knees suddenly feel like they were made of gelatin?

* * *

Hermione's fresh tears had stopped, leaving her face feeling warm and sticky. She was greedily leaning on Ron's chest; once she let go, there was no guarantee that she would ever find herself wrapped warmly in his arms again.

This was the first time she'd ever seen Ron without his shirt on, and quite possibly the last. Unless she staged another sob-fest…_Hermione_! She berated herself for even letting it cross her mind. Ron had absolutely no idea that while he was giving his friend a comforting hug, she was concentrating on the curves of his lean torso and how warm it was against her face…the feel of his arms squeezed tightly about her back. He had no idea that she was taking deep breaths, trying to memorize his scent. He smelled of simple soap and an earthy, yet sweet smell that Hermione guessed was just…Ron.

_Wrapped warmly in his arms_…there was something different about this hug. They'd never hugged _quite_ like this before. Right before he had embraced her, Hermione had seen something in Ron's eyes. It was a mixture of emotions…concern, sympathy…but something else. It was one of those looks he gave her from time to time that made this 'crush' she had even harder to endure.

It had surely been an hour since Ron first entered the common room. She couldn't keep him down here all night; they both needed their sleep. Slowly and with much regret, Hermione pushed herself back from her tower of comfort. Ron's hands fell slowly to his sides. He was looking down at her now with furrowed brows and a slight frown.

Before she could talk herself out of it, Hermione rose up on her toes, placed her hands lightly on Ron's shoulders, and brushed her lips over his cheek. His face had a light covering of stubble that tickled her mouth.

"Thank you." She whispered beside his cheek, before she quickly turned and ascended the stairs to her dormitory, without a backward glance.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I wanted to thank everyone that has sent in a review. This being my first fan-fiction, I was very pleased to see that everyone's liked my story so far! I was actually going to go to bed and post this tomorrow afternoon, but after reading the reviews I just had to give ya'll more to read. .-.> 


	4. Chapter 4

The Characters and situations of Harry Potter depicted in this story are the legal property of J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, and AOL Time Warner, and have been used without permission. No copyright violation is intended. No profit is being made off this site. It is for entertainment purposes only.

CHAPTER 4

Ron was smiling at his eggs. Not because he particularly liked their taste this morning, but because he was a besotted idiot. He had gone to sleep the night before smiling, and he'd woken up that way. All because of a simple kiss on the cheek! It was only the second one he'd ever received from Hermione, but he cherished the memory of both of them.

Why couldn't he be normal…like Harry? Not in the sense that Harry was a famous, wealthy, and talented wizard destined to save their world, but in the way that he could look at Hermione like a sister. Ron had not once caught Harry goggling at Hermione; Ron had caught himself doing it a multitude of times. If his theory of 'Every-boy-crushes-on-his-female-best-friend-at-some-point' were to hold up, Harry was going to have to goggle sooner or later. But, Ron really didn't think he would. _He'd better not_!

"Ron, are you okay?" Harry asked from across the wooden table. Ron looked up to see his best friend looking at him curiously. Hermione was sitting down a ways with Ginny. It seemed to Ron that Hermione had been ignoring him this morning. Maybe she was regretting kissing him…maybe it had grossed her out once she realized what she'd done. Maybe he was paranoid.

"Fine." Ron replied simply looking back down at his eggs. Suddenly Hermione got up from beside Ginny to come sit beside Harry. She looked a little disturbed.

"Just look back down at your eggs. _Both of you_!" Hermione said, rummaging through her book satchel. Ron and Harry exchanged looks of suspicion

"Uh…Hermione? What are you looking for?" Ron asked simply.

"Nothing." She said looking up at him with wide eyes. "I'm _pretending_ to look for something. Luna is coming over here from the Ravenclaw table."

"So?" Ron said, exchanging another suspicious look with Harry. Hermione looked up at him with her lips pursed and her eyes squinted. That look had always made him want to either kiss her or arm-wrestle her.

"Ron! We have our N.E.W.T. classes ahead of us, in addition to our first Healing class ever!" She slammed her satchel on the table and brought her elbows to rest in front of her, tapping the pads of her fingers together nervously. "I don't want her coming over here and talking nonsense. I need to be mentally prepared for the day, not worrying about some made-up creature or imaginary…_whatever_!"

Harry turned to look at Hermione with an annoyed expression. "She's really nice, Hermione, not to mention a bit unpopular. I think you should give her a chance."

Hermione looked at Harry and her frantic expression immediately melted into an apologetic frown. She opened her mouth a few times without saying anything. Ron noticed that while Hermione was busy feeling guilty, Luna was, in fact, coming straight toward them. She sat down quietly by Ron and stared at him with her humongous light-gray eyes. Hermione's normal-sized eyes were having trouble finding one expression; they were apologetic, guilty, and a bit mortified, as she looked at Luna.

"Hello." Luna said in a small whispery voice, still staring at Ron. He smiled at her kindly, remembering what Harry had just said. Ron really didn't have a problem with Luna; he didn't understand why she bothered Hermione so much.

"You broke Draco Malfoy's jaw yesterday." She said casually to Ron, before she looked up at the 'partly cloudy' ceiling, her sandy-blonde hair nearly touching the floor. Harry was smiling at Ron with amusement. Hermione still looked remorseful but had now turned her gaze upon Ron.

"How do you know?" Ron asked disbelievingly. He hadn't hit Malfoy that hard, had he?

Luna looked down from the ceiling and looked at Ron, tilting her head to one side, as if trying to find the meaning of some sort of abstract painting. "Well, I saw him lying in the hospital wing, and Madam Pomfrey said that if he didn't stop whining, his Jaw Restructuring Potion wouldn't work. So, naturally, she had to use an Adhesive Charm on his mouth to keep it closed."

Ron felt as if Christmas had come early! Harry reached across the table laughing and slapped Ron's shoulder. "I broke the bastard's jaw? Brilliant!" Ron laughed and pounded the table a couple of times with his fist, before seeing the worried look on Hermione's face. His smile slowly faded. "What's wrong, Hermione? Didn't you hear what Luna said?"

Hermione simply nodded and smiled weakly. Luna looked over at Hermione calmly. "I really did see him, you know. Dennis Creevey had fallen out of a tree on the grounds and I took him to the hospital wing. That's when I saw Draco."

"Oh, I believe you! Really I do!" Hermione said reassuringly to Luna. Her face resumed its guilty and apologetic look. Harry and Ron exchanged knowing looks before a loud screech echoed through the Great Hall. Ron looked up to see the owls arriving.

Luna stood up suddenly. "I see my owl. Bye." And with that she turned and walked slowly over to her seat at her own house table. Hermione looked after her miserably.

Pigwidgeon flew straight down to Ron's shoulder with a small letter tied to his leg. Harry hadn't received anything, but a Hogwart's barn owl had dropped a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ in front of Hermione, who dropped a coin in the owl's pouch and grabbed the paper quickly, tearing it open. Her eyes went wide. She spread the paper out in the middle of the table so all three of them could see the headline, as Hermione began reading aloud.

**NEW SCHOOL FORMED FOR PUREBLOOD STUDENTS**

_Many years ago, two wizards and two witches joined together to form Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The four talented individuals were Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slytherin. Each of them had a different view of what type of students Hogwarts should teach. Slytherin believed in teaching pureblood students exclusively. However, the other three coordinators, who decided to teach all young witches and wizards, overruled his opinion._

_This year at Hogwarts, however, a total of ninety-seven Slytherin House students did not reenroll. Why? A new school for young witches and wizards has been formed in our world. Slytherin School of Magic has been founded with the creed, '_Submission to Ambition_.' Virtually nothing more is known about this mysterious new establishment._

_Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic, has reportedly corresponded with the creator and Headmistress of the school. "She wishes to remain anonymous. Even I don't know her true identity, but she has informed the Ministry that her school is in no way affiliated with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or his followers." Fudge stated in an exclusive interview by reporter Natalie Pry. The location of the school remains unknown._

"_Submission to Ambition_? Well…that clears everything up." Ron muttered sarcastically. Hermione folded the paper up and shoved it into her satchel with a sigh. Harry had a strange look in his eye. "You okay, mate?" Ron asked.

Harry shrugged. "I just don't like the sound of this school. Something's up."

Ron shrugged back at his friend; _obviously_ something was up. Why was Harry suddenly acting so strangely? Ron reached up to his shoulder to retrieve his letter from Pig's leg. The tiny owl had fallen asleep; he was actually cute when he wasn't flittering about madly. The letter was from his dad, Ron realized by the scratchy lettering. He read over it quickly.

"Hmph. Dad's just sent me a _cryptic_ warning. '_Don't you kids start nosing around to find out more about this school. Leave it up to us_.' Well," Ron said with a sigh, "I guess '_us'_ is referring to the Order. Sounds like something Mum made him write."

Hermione stood up suddenly from the table. "Well, we better head to Healing. It's up on the fifth floor."

* * *

Hermione told Ron and Harry that she was '_fine'_ for the sixth time as they made their way up to Professor Sinistra's Healing class. _They probably think I'm worrying about that foul school_, Hermione thought. But, she was actually thinking about what Luna Lovegood had told them.

Ron had _broken_ Malfoy's jaw! She was very flattered that Ron had stood up for her like that, but he had gotten into a fistfight on the _first_ day of school. It felt like…a bad omen…to Hermione. But, that was silly, she didn't really believe in omens. One thing she did believe in, however, was Malfoy's ability to get revenge on his enemies. Like their third year when he'd tried to get revenge on Hagrid and Buckbeak. _Would he try to get back at Ron_? Hermione's stomach twisted uneasily.

"So, has Sinistra always taught Healing along with Astronomy?" Ron asked as they finally reached the fifth floor.

"Yes." Hermione replied, perking up a bit. "I'm actually _very_ excited, are you? Healing should be fascinating…and rather handy. I've read that Professor Sinistra went to school to be a Healer to follow in her father's footsteps. Her father was a famous physician. But, shefelt '_called'_ to study Astronomy before finishing Healing school."

Ron was looking at her with a silly smile, but Harry still looked concerned. He'd had that look since she'd read that article in the _Daily Prophet_ about the Slytherin school. The paper hadn't really told them anymore than they already knew; why was he suddenly so concerned?

Once inside the classroom, Hermione, Ron, and Harry grabbed some seats up front. There were several small, sterile-white tables; each with three gray, plastic chairs around them. Each table had a small metal box, which appeared to be locked.

"Hi, Harry." Hermione turned around to see Cho Chang standing behind their table looking at Harry with a demure smile. Harry had turned bright red and Ron had turned to look at Hermione with a small smirk. Hermione was about to get annoyed at Ron's immaturity when he winked at her knowingly. It sent chills up her arms. He'd never winked at her before…_had he_? All she could do was smile at him dumbly.

"Uh…hi, Cho." Harry said casually, his blushing face slowly returning to its normal shade. "Alright?"

Cho nodded in an annoying way that Hermione guessed was an attempt at being charming. It didn't seem to faze Harry, though. He simply smiled back politely. A brief look of disappointment flashed across Cho's face before she smiled and did some sort of irritatingly cutesy shrug before walking off to her own seat, her black hair swinging behind her. She was sitting with Marietta Edgecombe and another Ravenclaw girl Hermione had seen a few times before.

Harry turned around and shook his head slightly, frowning. "I think she still fancies you." Ron said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah. Now that she's dumped Michael Corner she has to start liking someone, doesn't she?" Harry said scornfully. Hermione tried to imagine how she would feel if Cho had flirted with Ron the way she had done with Harry. _It made her blood boil just thinking about it_!

"Why is she even in here? She's in her graduating year, isn't she?" Ron asked curiously. Harry just shook his head, but Hermione spoke up.

"This class is available to sixth and seventh year students. She must be taking it as an elective course. Just ignore her, Harry…she'll get the idea."

"Don't worry." Harry said darkly. Suddenly a quick clicking of heels caught everyone's attention.

Professor Sinistra was walking to the front of the classroom. Her rigid posture and long black hair worn in a tight bun had always reminded Hermione of Professor McGonagall, but Sinistra was much younger. Her robes and pointed witches hat were black. She wore dark purple lipstick and had long fingernails in the same shade. Her eyes were amazing! A dark black, rimmed by silver specks…her face was really quite pretty.

"Good morning." Sinistra began in a soft, soothing voice. The class collectively leaned forward in their seats to better hear her. "Welcome to Basic Healing. I am Professor Sinistra, as you all know. Obviously each of you has successfully passed my Astronomy course, but I do hope that you have retained what we studied. Healing will most likely be much easier for those of you that have a rich understanding of the Cosmos."

Hermione thought she heard Ron groan under his breath. She knew that he had not found Astronomy interesting in the least, and she felt a little pang of pity for him. It was one of Hermione's favorite subjects! However, she wasn't quite sure she saw the connection it had with Healing. Hermione sat up a bit straighter as Professor Sinistra continued.

"All magic is made possible through the Heavens because each one of you in this room receives your magical ability through the energy of the stars. Which, in my opinion, is why a school for pureblood students is absurd. One drop of magical blood is all that is needed to make a witch or wizard. It is the amount of energy one is connected with through the stars that determines one's talent in magic." Sinistra said reflectively before pausing, glancing around the room as if daring someone to disagree with her. No one did. "Now, on the table in front of you is a Basic Healing Kit. I believe every witch or wizard should have one with them at all times. They can be purchased at St. Mungo's Hospital. I want everyone to take a moment and just browse through the contents on your own."

Professor Sinistra then waved her hands in front of her with one stroke, causing all of the boxes' lids to unlock and clatter open. She then went calmly behind her desk and sat down, where she began gracefully writing something with a long black quill.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry leaned in close and peered inside the box. It smelled like rubbing alcohol, which made Hermione's eyes sting a bit. It contained about ten small, corked bottles of blue and purple potions. They each had small white labels. The blue ones were labeled as Pain Relief Potions while the purple ones were labeled as Sleep Inducing Potions. There were a few rolls of impermeable gauze, a no-sting cleaning solution for minor cuts and lacerations, and a couple of packages of smelling salts.

"Reckon she'd notice if I nicked a few bottles of Sleep Inducing Potion?" Ron asked Hermione smiling innocently. Harry chuckled a little, apparently recovering from his encounter with Cho.

"You better not!" Hermione whispered urgently, playing along. Ron started slowly inching his hand toward the potions, keeping one eye on Hermione. She couldn't contain a giggle as she slapped at his hand. Ron jumped exaggeratedly and smiled a beautiful smile at Hermione that made her heart skip a beat.

"Alright everyone, that will do." Sinistra announced, standing up from her desk and clapping her hands twice. The contents of the kits returned to their boxes, which then closed, locked, and floated to a shelf behind her desk, where they stacked themselves neatly. "Now, today I am going to teach you how to perform a simple Mending Charm for minor cuts. If everyone would repeat after me please, without wands…_Resarcio_."

"_Resarcio_." The class repeated blandly. Sinistra nodded with a barely visible thin-mouthed smile.

"Now, take out your wands." Sinistra took hers from the inside of her robes. Hermione noticed that it was a dark, shiny wood with a curvy engraving at the base. "When performing Healing spells, charms, and enchantments for skin irritations or wounds, the wand tip should be placed directly upon the area being treated. For example."

Sinistra placed her wand tip upon the back of her right hand and glided it across saying, "_Vegrandiscindo_." A clean two inch cut appeared on the back of Sinistra's pale white hand as if with an invisible knife. The class gasped as bright red blood began to rise slowly from the cut, but she didn't flinch one muscle or even blink. She simply placed her wand tip directly beside the cut and said, "_Resarcio_." The cut immediately mended itself, not even leaving a scar. Her hand was just a bit pink now.

"And that is the Mending Charm. Please do not attempt to cut yourself for practice." She said sternly. Hermione doubted anyone in the class was displeased to hear this request. "I have brought along some…friends…to help us."

Hermione was beginning to feel a bit anxious. She didn't know if she could cut some poor creature just for practice. She looked over at Ron and Harry, neither of which looked bothered by the thought of lacerating a few of Sinistra's "friends."

Sinistra waved her wand causing a large cardboard box at the back of the classroom to levitate to her desk. She opened the lid slowly and reached in with one hand. When she pulled out her hand, she was holding a small hairless rabbit that yawned widely revealing dull, yellow teeth. Well, at least it resembled a rabbit. Except, its skin was black and it had short green horns where its ears should've been. It wasn't very cute…in fact, it was sort of revolting…but Hermione didn't want to hurt it!

"Now, before you girls start distressing yourselves at the thought of harming this poor little creature, this is a Baccaberry Hare. They do not feel pain. You could cut its entire leg off and it wouldn't feel a thing. So one person from each table come get a Hare, and then each of you take turns cutting and mending. Remember, _Vegrandiscindo_ to cut and _Resarcio_ to mend. And don't worry; you won't actually be able to cut its leg off. _Vegrandiscindo_ is a spell for minor cuts only."

Harry stood up quickly and anxiously to get a Baccaberry Hare. Ron turned to Hermione. "So…what do you think of her as a Healing teacher? Does she pass the Hermione Granger Teacher Assessment?" Hermione smiled at him and sighed with mock-exasperation.

"She seems to be a very learned witch. Of course, I'm not sure that I believe all that talk on Cosmos and star energy." Hermione said plainly. She'd read about the Star Energy Theory, but she still wasn't sure if she believed it or not. Harry approached the table and sat down the Baccaberry Hare. It immediately began sniffing the table and twitching its folds of black skin. Ron grabbed it by the scruff of the neck and held it up.

"Well…who's first?" He asked, staring at the ugly creature with mild disgust.

For the remainder of class, they each took turns cutting and mending the Baccaberry Hare. A clear watery liquid came out of its cuts instead of blood. The hare was definitely not feeling any pain; he actually fell asleep after the first few cuts.

Harry and Ron were better at cutting than Hermione. Her hand wouldn't stop shaking long enough to make a smooth cut, so she let the boys handle that part. As for the mending, however, Hermione was able to perform the charm perfectly on the first try. Neither Ron nor Harry managed to mend the hare without causing strange scarring or half-mended wounds. She noticed that Ron raised one eyebrow when he was really concentrating. It was a dreadfully attractive expression.

After class she told Ron and Harry that she would meet them in the Great Hall for lunch after their N.E.W.T. classes. On the way, she entertained herself by remembering the wink that Ron had given her. It was always bittersweet to joke around with Ron like that. Sweet for obvious reasons, but bitter because it only intensified Hermione's crush on him. As she walked to Proffesor Vector's Arithmancy class, Hermione wondered if Professor Sinistra might know of a Healing charm for love-sickness.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, I've been ina writing frenzy this week. So, keep checking up on the story if you're enjoying it. I'll probably have at least one new chapter everyday for a while. Reviews are very welcomed! Compliments and constructive criticism alike:)


	5. Chapter 5

The Characters and situations of Harry Potter depicted in this story are the legal property of J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, and AOL Time Warner, and have been used without permission. No copyright violation is intended. No profit is being made off this site. It is for entertainment purposes only.

CHAPTER 5

As Ron made his way down to the second floor after Healing class, he discovered that there were two distinctly different types of nervous butterflies. There were the pleasant ones that came from smiling at Hermione or playing Quidditch, but there were also the unpleasant ones that came from going to your first N.E.W.T. class. _What had he been thinking_? He had signed up to be an _Auror_! And with the Logistics branch at that! How was he going to plan important missions for the field agents if he couldn't even plan out his own homework schedule? _There was no way he could pull this off_. What would it feel like to be the first Hogwart's student to drop out for not being smart enough to pass the N.E.W.T. classes?

Somehow he had just managed to scrape by on the little brains that he had with the help of Harry and Hermione. What would he do without their help…_especially Hermione's_? Of course, Hermione would still be able to help since she already knew everything. But, asking her for help on his own N.E.W.T. classes would make her realize just how dumb he really was, and then his chances with her would be ruined for sure! _Wait…chances with her? What was he thinking? What chances? _

When Ron finally reached the Geography of the Magical World classroom, he decided that if he were going to get anywhere in these upper-division classes, he would have to stop thinking about Hermione long enough to really concentrate. Okay, no more thoughts on Hermione. He could worry about his chances with her later. _WHAT CHANCES_! He was really losing it.

At least he was fond of the teacher for this particular class. Ron had been surprised over the summer when he'd received his N.E.W.T. Schedule Confirmation letter, informing him that Madam Hooch was the teacher of Geography of the Magical World. He thought she only taught flying and referreed Quidditch games. But it was indeed Madam Hooch's hawklike yellow eyes that greeted him as he entered. And, to Ron's surprise, Neville Longbottom was seated in the back at a small, wooden table.

"Hey, Neville." Ron said, approaching the empty seat beside Neville's.

Neville looked up at Ron and smiled shyly. "Hello, Ron." He then looked down nervously at the chair beside him. "You can sit here…if you like." Neville said as if he doubted Ron would want to sit with him. Ron felt a swell of pity for Neville.

"Thanks." Ron said taking the seat. He noticed that there was a book in Neville's lap titled, _Herbal Remedies Across the Globe._ "So…what career path are you taking?"

"Herbological Research." Neville replied happily. "You?"

"Auror Logistics." Ron said quietly. Saying it aloud made Ron's stomach turn sickly. _Why hadn't he just chosen Muggle Studdies or the St. Mungo's Sanitation Committee_, _or anything he might actually be able to do_? Neville's eyes got wide.

"Wow. I guess you and Harry will be a team, then?" Neville began in awe, "That sounds like great fun."

Ron nodded with a weak smile. An awkward silence followed. It was rare that Ron couldn't think of _anything_ to say, but this was one of those rare moments. He liked Neville, but they'd never really talked much. Ron was raking his mind for something interesting to talk about when Neville turned to him.

"I was in the corridor when you slugged Malfoy. It was really great!" Neville exclaimed with a wide, toothy grin. Ron smiled brightly.

"Yeah, it felt _great_." Ron said remembering.

Neville shifted nervously in his seat. "Yeah, well…Hermione's probably the nicest witch at Hogwarts. I'm glad you stood up for her."

Ron simply nodded his head. He'd wondered in the past if Neville fancied Hermione, and he felt a twinge of uneasiness at Neville's words. But, Ron told himself that Neville was only being polite. It's not like he had to worry about Neville being competition; Hermione wasn't the least bit attracted to him. _What am I thinking_? _Competition_? _It's not a competition if I don't have a chance_! So much for no more thoughts on Hermione.

Ron quickly changed the subject to Herbology, which got Neville rambling until Madam Hooch began class. She began with a "brief history on herself." She informed the class that she had learned to fly on one of the old _Silver Arrows_, which were no longer made. Ron was impressed; the _Silver Arrow_ was considered the true forerunner of the racing broom. Apparently she had fallen in love with flying after her first flight and had, thenceforth, traveled the globe. She claimed to have visited each country of the world at least once. Ron hoped he could travel the world someday with Hermione.

The class period went by extremely fast, but it wasn't until Ron began making his way to the third floor that he realized Madam Hooch had talked about herself the _entire_ time. He had enjoyed it, however. She spoke like an animated storyteller. Hermione would definitely not approve if it were _her_ class. Ron, on the other hand, thought Madam Hooch would be one of his favorite Hogwart's teachers if she continued to talk about flying and Quidditch throughout the term.

As for his Magical Law teacher, Ron was completely in the dark. His N.E.W.T. Schedule Confirmation letter had specified the teacher of this course as 'to be announced.' Who would teach law? Probably Professor Binns, but Ron hoped not. Without Hermione there to take notes…he would be doomed. Binns was the complete opposite of an animated storyteller.

"Ron!"

Ron spun around to see Hermione waving at him from across the hall. He smiled. Now _those_ were the pleasant stomach butterflies…"What are you doing here, Hermione?" He asked as he met her halfway.

"Ancient Runes with McGonagall is on the third floor. I guess Magical Law is, as well?" She asked excitedly.

Ron nodded, smiling down at her. He got a sudden excited feeling about the fact that he would see Hermione every Tuesday and Thursday before Magical Law. She looked marvelous today. There was a Muggle writing tool stuck behind one ear, and her hair was falling out of its ponytail. She was a bit flushed, too.

"I bet you ran all the way here."

"How did you know?" She asked with a curious smile. Ron just shrugged. Suddenly, Hermione took a firm hold on his arm.

"What?" He asked, watching Hermione's eyes go wide, as she stood on her tiptoes to look over his shoulder.

"Is _she_ your Magical Law teacher?" Hermione asked in awe. Ron turned around to see a square-jawed witch with short grey hair.

Ron gulped. Good butterflies gone. It was Amelia Bones, the Head of the Department of Magical Law. She was adjusting her monocle while talking to her niece, Susan Bones, who apparently had the class as well. Ron didn't have a very good feeling about having a teacher that had the power to throw wizards into Azkaban. Amelia Bones was on the Wizengamot…of course, she _had_ been helpful to Harry's case last year.

"Wow, Ron. You should _really_ suck up to her." Hermione said earnestly. He looked down at her in surprise.

"And, _why_ exactly should I do that?"

"Because, Ronald…don't you know what an important position she has in the Ministry? She could quite possibly become the next _Minister of Magic_. You _definitely_ want to get on her good side if you're to be an Auror." Hermione said, releasing Ron's arm. A scared look quickly came over her, as she turned in the direction of her class. "Oh! I've got to run! See you at lunch!" Ron watched her run down the hall and disappear into a classroom before he turned around, a bit more nervous than before his encounter with Hermione, to do the same.

* * *

"Professor Snape? Oh, Harry I'm _so_ sorry…at least it's only twice a week." Hermione said sincerely to her friend. She, Ron, and Harry had met for lunch to eat and exchange stories of their N.E.W.T. classes. She had gone first, telling them that Arithmancy and Ancient Runes were still fascinating as the material got a bit more difficult. Ron had then gone on and on about how Madam Hooch and Madam Bones were both great at making the class period 'fly by.' Harry, however, had just informed her and Ron that his History of the Dark Arts teacher was none other than his least favorite teacher at Hogwarts.

"Yeah, you would think that would be the worst part, wouldn't you?" Harry said glumly. "Actually…I hate to admit it, but Snape managed to hold my attention throughout the lecture. The worst part of the class is that I share it with Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson. Dean Thomas is the only person in the class that's not Slytherin."

"Dean Thomas?" Hermione asked curiously. She could definitely see why Slytherin students would want to take the class. History courses were needed for many of the career paths; of course Slytherin's would pick History of the Dark Arts…but why Dean? Was he studying to be an Auror? Hermione had thought Harry and Ron would be the only two boys in their year to be that daring. Ron turned to her with a disbelieving stare.

"Who cares about _Dean_? Did you hear what Harry just said, Hermione? Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Parkinson!" Ron exclaimed incredulously, before turning a sympathetic frown to Harry. "So, did they try anything?" Hermione scowled at Ron before turning to listen to Harry's answer.

"Well, before Snape arrived, they each took turns insulting my chosen career path. Pansy ratted off some statistic of Auror deaths from the first war, and Malfoy had the nerve to ask me if I were preparing to face my murderer." Harry spat angrily.

Hermione's stomach clenched in pain, and Ron's mouth fell open. They sat there in silence for a moment, as there was nothing to say that would describe the horribleness of Malfoy's comment. Hermione wondered if Malfoy knew about the "so-called" prophecy or if he were just being his usual foul self. Harry and Ron both looked miserable and worried. _They probably wouldn't feel so bad if they didn't believe in that stupid prediction_! Hermione thought angrily.

Ginny suddenly approached the table with an armful of schoolbooks. She sat down beside Harry, looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "What do you three look so miserable about?" She asked setting her books down heavily on the table.

Harry continued to look down at his plate; Ron shook his head with a look of pure disgust. "Malfoy made a foul comment about Harry's prophecy." Ron said finally.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, turning to glare at him. _She couldn't believe him_! And, he had the _nerve_ to look positively clueless.

"What? Ginny already knows! Harry's told her!" Ron said defensively. Hermione shook her head, frustrated at his naivety.

"I'm not talking about that! Of _course_ Ginny knows. I'm talking about…about…you know I don't believe in that…_fortuneteller_! I swear, Ron, if you bring that up in front of me again…"

"So we're not allowed to even mention it in front of you? Hermione, don't you think your being a little rash? I mean...Harry and I believe that…"

"No!" Hermione exclaimed. She wouldn't let him finish that sentence. _How could he be so utterly juvenile_? Did he care _nothing_ for her feelings? "If you can't resist the temptation to talk about such nonsense in my presence then…then…I won't eat with you two anymore!"

"Okay! _Okay_! I'll never mention it _again_!" Ron said frustrated. He rested his head in one hand and began violently rubbing his forehead in aggravation. Hermione blew her hair out of her face and turned to look at Harry and Ginny. Harry had his head about three inches from his plate, eating silently. Ginny, on the other hand, gave Hermione a displeased look before standing up, retrieving her books, and going to sit with Neville.

What was the matter with Ginny? _Great_! Hermione thought sullenly. _Now I have three people angry with me_! Well, it was their fault for believing in such nonsense. Sybil Trelawney? Hermione had the sudden urge to go to the library and research something. _Anything_! She just needed to get away from Ron and Harry…and apparently, Ginny.

Hermione stood up from the table and slung her satchel over her shoulder. "_Hermione_…" Ron said pleadingly, grabbing hold of her wrist. Hermione looked down at him. _Curse his striking blue eyes_! "Hermione, I'm sorry, okay?"

Hermione suddenly felt the urge to cry as she looked down at Ron's beseeching look. "I just need to go to the library." She said softly. Ron looked at her sadly and released her wrist. "I'll see you two later." Hermione quickly turned to leave the Great Hall without looking back. She was afraid if she saw Ron again, she might return to the table, but she really just needed to be alone for a while. Maybe she would look into those Wemic tail hairs.

* * *

Library? _Yeah right_, Ron thought. For the first time that he could remember Hermione had left to go to the library without really wanting to. He didn't want to believe in Harry's prophecy either, but he wasn't going to ignore the truth to suit his feelings. Hermione was really being very selfish, which wasn't like her.

Harry had obviously closed up when Hermione had begun her rant at the lunch table, and as soon as she left the Great Hall, Harry said he was 'tired' and wanted to go to the dormitories. Well, Ron wasn't going to the dormitories. He was going to track down Hermione, and force her to talk to him. It made his skin crawl thinking about the danger he would be putting himself in if he told her what he truly thought of her behavior. He would just have to sugarcoat it a bit. But, this denial she was going through needed to be addressed.

When Ron reached the fourth floor, he stepped into the quiet, dimly lit library. Madam Pince was sitting behind the circulation desk reading quietly, yet looking up frequently to peer around the room, keeping an eye out for misbehaving students. Ron quickly spotted Hermione sitting alone at a small table. She was bent low over a large leather-bound book, her hair tucked messily behind her ears. Her expression was one of intense interest; she was adorable.

Ron slowly made his way toward her. She didn't notice him until he sat down beside her and leaned in close to see what she was reading. "Wemics. Hmm." Ron whispered before leaning back and turning in his chair to face her. Her mouth was fixed in a sullen pout that made Ron want to kiss her.

"They're liontaurs." She whispered. "They practice Geomancy, which is a form of divination using the soil of the Earth instead of tealeaves and crystal balls."

Ron nodded. He wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying, but he didn't want her to know that. That would only make her angry. _Angry_…yes, also the emotion that would arise if he told her why he'd come looking for her. She looked so sad and alone reading this oversized book, that Ron realized he wasn't going to be able to bring up the prophecy again…not now.

"It's really fascinating that these creatures are only found in one area of the entire world." She continued softly, looking down at the book. "They live on an island in the North Sea above Germany called Fohr. It's largest town is Wyk, and the Muggles don't realize that it's named after the first Wemic Chief of the Middle Ages."

"Wyk?" Ron said smiling slightly. "Not a very strong name for a Wemic, is it?" Hermione shrugged and closed the book quietly. _What could he do to cheer her up_? Suddenly cheering her up seemed like a very important thing to do. "Want to go to Hagrid's?"

Ron thought he saw a hint of a smile at the corner of her mouth. "Where's Harry?" She muttered quietly. Ron smiled inwardly. _Score_!

"Let's go fetch him."

* * *

Hermione was beginning to feel a bit better as she, Ron, and Harry made their way to Hagrid's hut across the grounds. It was really very sweet of Ron to come after her in the library. Maybe she should have been angry with him for not allowing her a little privacy, but he had a way of making her forget her troubles. Well, he actually had a way of making her forget anything and everything.

After Ron had successfully coaxed her out of the library, he had successfully coaxed Harry out of the dormitory with the mention of a visit to their tall friend. Harry seemed to have forgotten about their uncomfortable lunch in the Great Hall, and was talking excitedly with Ron about their Quidditch tryouts tomorrow. Hermione was relieved that Harry wasn't still angry with her, but she hadn't really been able to stop thinking about his and Ron's belief in Trelawney's prophecy. It was unnerving how they could put so much faith in…_Dennis Creevey_?

Hermione stopped in her tracks as she saw a small boy sitting in the branches of an old oak tree. She would have probably never noticed him, but she had seen some sort of flash while admiring the blue sky. He had his broomstick lodged in between two branches, explaining to Hermione how he had gotten up that far.

"Hermione?"

Hermione jumped and looked down to see Ron and Harry looking at her as if afraid that she'd gone mad. She pointed to the tree and watched their faces as they looked up, changing from confused to bewildered.

"What in the bl…"

"Ron, no swearing…" Hermione said absently looking back up in the tree.

"Didn't Luna say this morning that Dennis had fallen from a tree?" Harry asked curiously.

"What's the idiot doing? He didn't fall hard enough yesterday?" Ron exclaimed with a perplexed expression.

Hermione bit her lip. "Well, as prefects…do you think we should make him come down?" Ron shrugged and twisted his lip indecisively.

Harry began shaking his head. "Sometimes people just need a place to hide. Leave him." Hermione noticed a flicker of sadness in Harry's eye just before she heard a loud creaking and banging of a wooden door.

"Harry! Hermione! Ron! Alrigh'?" Hagrid had opened his door and was staring out at them with a pleasantly surprised smile on his big, black-bearded face.

The three of them followed Hagrid inside his hut and sat down in the oversized seats around the table. Hagrid went directly to his stove and poured three mugs of freshly brewed tea. Fang, the boarhound, was lying in one corner of the hut looking up at Hermione lazily.

"Mighty glad you dropped by today." Hagrid said as he gave each of them a mug. "Jus' in time fer tha late afternoon snack." Hagrid glanced up at a large black clock on his wall and went back to the stove to drop something large and…hairy, into a boiling pot. He then came to stand by the table and peer down at them.

"So, Hermione, I s'pose yer getting' ready to take yer Apparation test fairly soon." Hagrid said smiling.

"I plan to take it over the Christmas holiday." Hermione replied. She felt a small flutter of excitement. Apparation was such an amazing act of magic! She was actually very excited about getting her permit, but she had decided to wait until midterm since apparating wouldn't do her any good inside Hogwarts anyway.

"And, Ron, yer mum says yew'uv decided to be an Auror." Hagrid said looking down at a blushing Ron. Ron was so cute when he blushed, thought Hermione.

"When did you speak to my mum?" Ron asked curiously. Hagrid's smile faded a little.

"Oh, a' tha last Order meetin'." Hagrid turned to stir the contents of the boiling pot at the stove, but continued, "We discussed this Slytherin School of Magic…wuz o' waste o' bloody time seein' as how nobody knows nowt about it." Hagrid frowned for a moment before his black eyes glistened and he turned to Harry with a grin. "Molly also tol' me about a certain someone gett'n private lessons from a one, Albus Dumbledore."

Harry smiled and nodded, although Hermione noticed his smile didn't reach his eyes. "Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday nights…beginning next week." Harry said politely, but without even a hint of excitement.

Hermione felt a twinge of worry. She had thought Harry was ready for these lessons. The year before Harry hadn't committed himself to the art of Occlumency, but he simply _had to_ now. He might be physically secure at Hogwarts, but if Voldemort could reach his mind, awful things would happen. Hermione had already made up her mind that if Harry started slacking in his study to be an Occlumens, she would personally speak with Dumbledore. It would be for his own good.

"Well," Hagrid said turning to remove the steaming pot from the stove and pour the contents into a large metal bucket. "You'll learn a lot, Harry. I'm sure o' that…great man, Dumbledore…"

Harry simply smiled weakly. Hermione glanced at Ron to see if he had noticed Harry's lack of enthusiasm, but Ron was looking at the steaming metal bucket Hagrid now held in his huge hand.

"Um, Hagrid? What exactly is in that bucket?" Ron asked apprehensively.

"Oh, jus' a few hares and veggies." Hagrid said before turning toward the backdoor of the hut. "Ready?"

Hermione, Ron, and Harry exchanged puzzled looks. "_Ready_?" Hermione repeated cautiously, hoping her suspicion of whose 'late afternoon snack' Hagrid held was wrong.

"Late afternoon snack…ole Grawpy's been ach'n ter see you three." Hagrid said cheerfully, and then turning to a horror-stricken Hermione he added, "_Especially_ you, Hermione."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks again for those of you continuing to send in reviews! I really love seeing what you have to say. Sorry, if this chapter seems a bit dull; it's sort of a filler chapter to introduce the NEWT classes. Hope you enjoyed it anyway!


	6. Chapter 6

The Characters and situations of Harry Potter depicted in this story are the legal property of J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, and AOL Time Warner, and have been used without permission. No copyright violation is intended. No profit is being made off this site. It is for entertainment purposes only.

CHAPTER 6

_Why_? _Why_ was she wandering into the eerily quiet, shadowed grounds _of the_ _Forbidden Forest_? She could have said, "No, Hagrid. Thank you, but I'm not keen on visiting your sixteen-foot tall brother today. Maybe another time." But no, she had consented. Hagrid had said Grawp especially wanted to see _her_. _Why_? That should have been the incentive she needed to be able to refuse Hagrid's request, but instead it had made her feel obligated to agree to the visit.

Hagrid had already become emotionally attached to his brother. She couldn't bring herself to deny him this small favor. But, small favors for Hagrid usually ended up being life threatening. Harry and Ron didn't look quite as nervous as she, but they didn't look overly enthused either. Ron kept swatting at flies and other forest insects that seemed to be attracted to his arms and red hair. _Of course_ Ron didn't look worried, he'd never _met_ Grawp before. Harry had, however, but he was just quietly walking beside Hagrid. Harry _did_ look a bit confused though.

"Hagrid," Harry began, "This isn't the way we went last year to see Grawp, is it?" Hermione realized that Harry was right; she actually felt like they had walked a bit farther into the forest than before, now that she thought about it.

"No. Dumbledore has foun' 'em a nice lil' cave." Hagrid said happily, carrying the big metal bucket of stew, as he stepped over a fallen branch that Hermione, Ron, and Harry had to help each other over. A _little_ cave? Hermione thought.

"_Dumbledore_?" Ron said surprised. "He _knows_ you're hiding a…" Hermione thumped Ron hard on the arm. He quickly cleared his throat. "…I mean, he knows about your brother?"

"Oh, Dumbledore's bin' a great help ter my refin'n Grawpy's social skills. He says as long as I can keep 'em away from the centaurs an' other creatures, he can stay as long as 'e likes."

Hermione's stomach gave a sickening lurch. _She'd forgotten all about the centaurs_. The last time she'd come in contact with them, they'd wanted to kill her and Harry. She glanced around nervously at the stillness of the trees. And, _what was Dumbledore thinking_? How was Hagrid going to make sure that Grawp never bothered any of the forest creatures? He couldn't even keep him from hurting _him_, not to mention ripping trees out of the ground. But, Hermione noted, Hagrid didn't have any bruises or new cuts; just a few scars across his face.

As if reading her mind, Ron asked, "So Hagrid, if you've been seeing Grawp regularly, how did you manage to keep your face intact?"

"Oh! It's the bes' thin'; Dumbledore thought of it, o' course! 'Fore I'd venture into tha forest ter see ole Grawpy, Dumbledore would come by tha hut an' put this invis'ble shield 'round me. It would last for 'bout three hours. Ya know…giv'n me time ter talk ter 'im an' visit a bit."

Hermione stopped in her tracks. "But then, Hagrid, do you have a shield on now? I mean…shouldn't we all have one?"

"Oh, no, Hermione. I stop't usin' tha shield 'bout two weeks ago. S'not necessary no more." Hagrid said matter-of-factly. Hermione's brief feeling of hope was flattened. _Why would it not be necessary to have a little extra protection from a wild and dim giant_?

Hermione resumed her walking; her shoulders now slumped slightly, when Hagrid suddenly stopped. He turned around to smile down at them. Hermione, Ron, and Harry each looked around at their surroundings. There was no cave in sight…just trees and a big hillside that they'd just walked up on. _Was the cave on the other side of the hill_?

"Grawpy's hom' sweet hom'!" Hagrid announced slapping one hand on the hard rock of the hill behind him.

Hermione had opened her mouth to inquire about the entrance when Hagrid suddenly turned to face the solid hill. Hagrid then took a deep breath and walked straight through the side of the hill with his brother's 'snack' in tow. _Just like Platform 9 ¾_! Hermione took a few steps back from the 'entrance' to better see the hill, tripping over a fallen limb in the process and falling into Ron, who was behind her. He caught her by the shoulders and righted her.

Hermione didn't have time to enjoy the flutter of her stomach at Ron's touch, however, as a booming deep voice echoed out of the cave.

"HAGGER!"

Hermione suddenly felt as if her knees might buckle. Ron's hands tightened on her shoulders. Turning around and sneaking out of the forest was beginning to sound like a good idea to Hermione, but Harry began walking toward the entrance. Ron's hands left her shoulders, and he passed in front of her to follow Harry. With a groan, Hermione followed.

She watched Harry and Ron disappear into the stone wall before crossing the threshold behind them. As soon as Hermione entered, the warmth of the summer air left her to be replaced with a damp cold. It temporarily took her breath away, but her breath returned as her heart began beating rapidly. The inside of the cave reminded Hermione a bit of the Hogwart's dungeons. The walls were dark grey stone, the rounded ceiling was, at least, thirty feet up, and there were torches lit along the walls. The furnishings were similar to those of Hagrid's hut, a large wooden table with two wooden chairs. One of the chairs was Hagrid's size; the other was much larger. Instead of a stove, however, there was a pile of wood for a fire and instead of a bed there was a huge pile of straw…on which sat a large, round-headed, bracken-haired Grawp.

Hagrid was pouring the contents of his bucket into a larger bucket with a huge handle; Hermione guessed the larger bucket was a Grawp-sized mug. Grawp was watching Hagrid intently and…_patiently_? Hermione realized that she had never really paid much attention to Grawp's face since she'd never seen him when he wasn't doing something that made her fear for her and her friend's lives. He had small greenish-brown eyes and a stubby, shapeless nose, and he was wearing a brown, rather dirty sheet in toga fashion.

Ron was staring at him with his mouth open. _He looked a bit more worried now_, Hermione thought. She heard a slurping sound and turned to see Grawp drinking his stew from the handled bucket, bits of food and broth were dripping onto his toga. She, Ron, and Harry were all just watching in silent trepidation for Grawp to finish his snack. Hagrid had taken a seat in the smaller of the two chairs at the table. The table was actually much too large for Hagrid's chair.

Suddenly Grawp sat his 'mug' down on the stone floor with a loud clank. He wiped his mouth roughly with the back of his entire arm and then his boulder-like head turned slowly in the trio's direction. Hermione's stomach cramped up and she began shivering slightly as Grawp's widened eyes came to rest on her.

"HERMY!" He roared causing Ron to grab hold of her wrist and a wad of the back of Harry's shirt. Grawp's face twisted into an unsightly lopsided grin, revealing his yellow, uneven teeth.

"Yes, Grawpy! I'n tha' nice of 'em to stop by?" Hagrid said jovially, as if talking to a small child. "Now, 'member how I taught ya ter greet visitors?"

Hermione grabbed hold of Ron's arm with her free hand and dug her fingernails into his skin as her breath caught in her throat. Grawp smiled dumbly at Hagrid and nodded his head, which was odd-looking since he didn't have much of a neck. Grawp set both of his hands on the stone floor and hoisted himself up from the ground with such force that some bits of dust and rock fell from the walls.

Ron made some sort of a whining noise as he saw the full height of Grawp for the first time. Hermione had either forgotten just how gigantic Grawp was, or being in a thirty-foot tall cave, that he was half the size of, really put him into perspective.

Then, to Hermione's horror the giant took two steps forward, bringing him just six feet from them. He then squatted down so that his face was almost level with Ron, whose grip on Hermione's wrist was becoming slightly painful. Grawp took one umbrella-sized hand and pointed his foot-long finger right at her, Ron, and Harry. Hermione had a cold sweat dripping down her nose and her heart felt as if it were skipping every other beat.

"Jus' grab a hol' of his finger ther,' yew three!" Hagrid said from behind Grawp's enormous, kneeling form. "He's sayin' hello!"

_Why couldn't he just say hello from his bed of straw, Hermione thought… _Harry was the first to obey. He pried Ron's fingers from the back of his shirt and walked slowly up to Grawp's outstretched finger. "Um…how do you do?" Harry asked timidly, grabbing a hold of the end of Grawp's finger. His hand couldn't fit around the circumference of it, but Grawp smiled broadly and gave a deep chuckle, that actually sounded like 'hub-hub.'

Harry turned to Ron and Hermione, with his hand still clutching Grawp's finger, and jerked his head slightly toward Grawp. Hermione felt Ron's grip on her wrist loosen a bit, so she did him the same courtesy by releasing her hold on his arm. Ron looked at Hermione with an apprehensive frown before dragging her forward and placing his free hand next to Harry's. Hermione slowly reached up to place her shaking hand gently on the giant's finger, as well, which felt like rough leather.

As soon as Hermione touched him, the giant turned his humongous head to look at her with his biggest lopsided grin yet. "Hermy…" Grawp muttered softly, in a deep rumble. Ron's grip on her wrist tightened again.

Hermione coughed a bit, as Grawp's rank breath filled her nostrils, but then she managed to swallow and whisper, "H-h-hello."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione removed their hands from the giant. Hermione let out a long breath as Grawp straightened and took two weighty steps back to his straw, where he plopped down causing the ground to shudder.

"He's not all that bad, really." Ron whispered shakily. Harry scoffed at him and Hermione, for some reason, laughed a soft, shaky laugh that she had no control over. _No_, she guessed he _wasn't_ all that bad today. But Ron hadn't seen Grawp last term, tearing down trees, bloodying Hagrid's nose, and dumping bird's nests over their heads. _Had Hagrid actually managed to tame this giant_? Grawp had almost seemed gentle as he'd said her name. Well…not her name, but 'Hermy'…which actually had a fairly nice ring to it.

Hagrid motioned for them to come sit with him and Grawp. So, Hermione, Ron, and Harry made their way over to Hagrid's chair and sat down around it on the cold stone floor. Hermione noticed that Ron sat unusually close to her. Hagrid was beaming at Grawp, apparently proud of his brother for being so well behaved. Grawp, on the other hand, had begun staring at Ron with awe.

"Fire?" Grawp asked suddenly. He then reached up to his own head, yanked out one of his curly, greenish hairs, and put it up close to his eyes, squinting at the coarse strand.

"No, Grawpy. Not fire…_hair_." Hagrid said in a serious tone, pronouncing each word slowly. "_Ron's_ hair." Hermione put a hand to her mouth to stifle her giggle as Ron's face and ears turned pink.

Grawp laid his strand of hair back on top of his head before looking at Hagrid and then back at Ron. "_Fire hair_." He said slowly.

"Yeh, well…_ginger_ hair…" Hagrid began. "An' _Grawpy's_ hair is _green_." Grawp looked at Hagrid for a moment before grinning and chuckling a few more of his 'hub-hubs.'

"Hagrid?" Harry asked suddenly. "Does Grawp have to stay inside this cave all the time?" Hermione sadlywondered if Harry were remembering what it felt like to be in the Dursley's cupboard under the stairs.

"Oh, he's 'llowed ter go outside tha entrance an' no more'n fifty feet from tha hill. Dumbledore put up a barrier charm at firs', but now Grawpy knows 'is boundaries. There's a small pond down a ways where 'e can get water." Hagrid replied.

"FISH!" Grawp roared proudly.

"Yeh…an' fish." Hagrid added casually.

"So…" Harry began slowly, "You said something last term about finding him a lady friend." Hagrid opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted by Grawp.

"Hermy…" Grawp said in that same low rumble as he turned to look at her with a silly grin. Ron scooted a bit closer to Hermione.

"Yeh, well…ever' time I mention it, 'e jus' says tha'…" Hagrid replied with a small grin at Hermione. Ron began coughing, Harry chuckled, and Hermione smiled, despite the uneasy feeling she got from being fancied by a giant.

* * *

By the time Ron, Hermione, and Harry had returned from their visit with Grawp, it was time for dinner. Over the meal, Hermione and Harry had emphasized to Ron that Grawp had changed tremendously since last term. He must have…because Ron didn't think the giant appeared to have any inclination of hurting any of them. In fact, after the shock of the mere size of Grawp had worn off, the time in the enchanted cave had been almost enjoyable..._almost_.

Grawp showed them a basket that he had been weaving. Hagrid thought it would be good for Grawp to learn how to be gentler with things that were more fragile than he. Like, the pliable willow branches he was using to make the basket. Ron could definitely see how the beach umbrella sized bundle of intercrossed branches resembled a basket, although, there were many jagged ends sticking out from the weaves where Grawp had apparently broken some of the branches off accidentally. And, Ron could have sworn that one of the willow branches tucked in the weave looked a bit like a deer's hind leg.

Nonetheless, Hagrid's brother appeared to be harmless. Ron had become a little nervous as they were saying their goodbyes, however. They had all grabbed a hold of the giant's finger as they had when greeting him, but this time Grawp had gotten the urge to pat Hermione on the head with the index finger of his other humongous hand. Hermione had looked ready to faint, but Grawp somehow managed to be gentle. Hermione's head had only bobbed slightly. Apparently the basket weaving was working. However, Ron wanted to make sure Hermione never visited the giant without him with her…just in case.

That night Ron slept much better than he had the previous two nights at Hogwarts. His idea of visiting Hagrid to cheer up his two best friends had also managed to clear Ron's mind of the worries that had piled up over the last few days. Instead, he thought about the next day's Quidditch tryouts. Ron felt that he and Harry needed Quidditch. Especially Harry.

Quidditch practices would give them something to look forward to every week. Amidst the N.E.W.T. classes, the prophecy, the mysterious new school, Harry's dream, and anything else they might worry about…they would still have the best sport in the world.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, first I want to thank everyone for the awesome reviews. They really are helpful and inspiring. Second, I want to apologize for the brevity of this chapter. I really prefer each chapter to be at least 3000 words, but I didn't quite hit the mark. Thirdly, in regards to the comment on whether or not we would see more Dumbledore and Fred/George...yes. They do have some fairly important roles not too long after the snow begins to fall. I love these characters, as well, unfortunately, Dumbledore won't be in my story as much as he would be if it were told from Harry's point of view since Harry deals much more with the headmaster than Ron and Hermione. And lastly, please continue to read and review! ...Seventh chapter coming up!


	7. Chapter 7

The Characters and situations of Harry Potter depicted in this story are the legal property of J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, and AOL Time Warner, and have been used without permission. No copyright violation is intended. No profit is being made off this site. It is for entertainment purposes only.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter contains a segment in which I show Hermione's view and then go back a small amount of time to show Ron's view. I have marked that section withthe word: (Rewind).**

**CHAPTER 7**

By seven-thirty on Thursday morning, the Gryffindor team tryouts were over, and this term's team was formed. Ron felt that the Gryffindors had a very good chance at the Quidditch Cup. Harry was, of course, chosen for Seeker. Ron remained on Keeper position, and Ginny had become a Chaser. Fortunately, Andrew Kirke and Jack Sloper were replaced by the Creevey brothers, who were actually really good. And, a fourth year, Jessica Bullet along with seventh-year Katie Bell would be Ginny's fellow Chasers. The only thing that had pleased Ron more than the talented people who had shown up, was McGonagall's announcement of Ron being made team captain.

It had been fun revealing this detail over breakfast to Hermione, who had squealed in excitement and hugged him around the neck. She hadn't even seemed surprised that Harry hadn't gotten it; She had just seemed very happy that Ron had.

Ron had just taken it for granted that Harry would be made team captain; he had been, after all, the youngest Seeker in a century. But, McGonagall had chosen him. She had said that his skills at strategy were the perfect trait for a good, strong captain. It had made Ron stop and think…_well, if I can pull this off…maybe I **can** be a fair Auror. Both require careful planning, strategy, and patience_. Ron was sure he had at least _two_ of those.

This thought managed to give him a boost of confidence for that Thursday's N.E.W.T. classes. Ron had managed to take half a page of notes on Madam Hooch's lecture on Brazil's Wizarding towns and creature colonies among the Rainforest. Who knew Mount Pico de Neblina was heavily populated with Pixies? _Heck_! Who even knew there _was_ a Mount Pico de Neblina? Of course, Hermione probably knew, and she probably would have somehow managed to get three rolls of parchment out of the lesson, but Ron was proud of his small bit of progress. And, when he'd shown Hermione his half page when they met in the hallway before their last class of the day, down on the third floor, she had smiled brightly at him.

It was this smile, in particular, that gave Ron the confidence he needed for his Magical Law class. He wouldn't let the Head of the Department of Magical Law intimidate him. Madam Bones had seemed nice enough on Tuesday, anyway…although; they hadn't really begun studying anything. She had just done some sort of icebreaking game where everybody stood up to say his or her name and favorite flavor of ice cream.

Even so, as he walked into the classroom for his second Magical Law class, Ron decided that maybe he _would_ do a little sucking up, like Hermione had said. _It couldn't hurt_. He _needed_ to make some powerful connections if he wanted to be really involved in Auror missions. And, seeing as how Ron could never stoop low enough to grovel at Fudge's feet, like Percy, Madam Bones was the next best thing. She was sitting at the front of the class, shuffling through some papers on her desk. Taking a deep breath, Ron approached her.

"Madam Bones?" Ron began uncertainly. She looked up at him and smiled kindly, adjusting her monocle. "Um…I just wanted to say that I think this class should be brilliant…and…uh, thank you for taking time out at the Ministry to teach us." Ron knew his face was turning a bright shade of red. _Man, he sounded like an idiot_…

However, Madam Bones looked pleasantly surprised. "Well, thank you, dear. I'm sure it will be a joy." She replied before removing her monocle and smiling at him sincerely. "I am truly glad that I get to teach one of Arthur and Molly's children…truly wonderful people, they are."

Ron nodded, his face flaming, before he turned around to head for his seat in the back of the room. "Mr. Weasley?"

Ron turned back around to Madam Bones. She was looking at him strangely, with squinted eyes and a slight frown. _Uh oh_…Ron thought, a panicky throbbing beginning in his head. _She knows I was just brownnosing her_! Of _course_ she knows…she's the Head of the Department of Magical Law, not some _pushover_.

"Could you do me a favor?" She asked quietly, leaning forward a bit. Ron swallowed nervously and nodded, "My poor niece…Susan, do you know her?" Ron nodded slowly, the panicky throbbing in his head subsiding slowly to be replaced with confusion.

"Well, Mr. Weasley, she's just not very popular, you know? She's a lovely girl, but I think some people are just a bit weary of being friends with someone that has been a victim of a major tragedy…I think you can understand what I mean?" She paused, giving Ron a moment to digest what she was saying.

He knew that a Death Eater had killed Susan's uncle and his family. When the Death Eater escaped Azkaban last year, she had been badgered with questions and _apparently_ had lost some friends. Ron _did_ understand what Madam Bones meant because Harry was also badgered with questions and avoided by many of the students.

Madam Bones let out a small sigh. "Anyway, Mr. Weasley, would you mind sitting with Susan, maybe talking with her a little? It would really mean a lot." Ron glanced over his shoulder to see Susan seated at the front of the class at a table by herself.

Feeling a sudden surge of pity for the girl and also remembering Hermione's advice, Ron decided to sacrifice his comfortable seat in the back of the room from yesterday. Ron smiled at Madam Bones and nodded his head. She gave him a big grin that made the wrinkles around her eyes deepen.

Turning around, Ron walked up to the edge of Susan's table. "Anyone sitting here?" Ron asked Susan timidly, checking out of the corner of his eye to see if Madam Bones were watching. He couldn't tell; she had put her monocle back on, and there was a light reflecting off of the lens.

"Um…no, go ahead." Susan said politely, with a hint of surprise in her voice. She then began adjusting the long braid of her hair.

Ron took the seat, but stared straight in front of him. He had an uneasy feeling in his stomach… It was wrong to use Madam Bone's unpopular niece as a way to win his teacher's partiality. But that _wasn't_ what he was doing. Not really…he wouldn't have been able to refuse Madam Bone's request even if he didn't care _what_ she thought of him. It wasn't like she'd asked a lot of him, either…just to sit with Susan and talk to her.

Suddenly, Susan turned in her seat to look at Ron. "So, do you and Hermione Granger go out?" She asked casually. Ron's breath caught in his throat and he coughed a few times. _What_?

"No." Ron said plainly. Were his feelings obvious to everyone? Was he kidding himself believing that no one knew? He could feel a light sweat beading on his forehead. Susan simply nodded and turned to face the front of the room as Madam Bones rose from her desk to begin her lecture.

Ron missed the first few minutes of the homily because he was thinking about Hermione. He had never been asked that question before…what would it feel like to be able to answer yes? It would be _brilliant_… 'Yes. I, Ron Weasley, am dating the smartest, most beautiful, and most talented witch at Hogwarts.'

Ron realized that he had been smiling dumbly at this thought, but he quickly wiped his face of this grin and forced himself to start paying attention. Once he started listening, Madam Bones' strong voice was exceptional at holding his attention. He even managed to take a _full_ page of notes.

After the class period ended, Ron quickly began shoving his things into his satchel. The lesson had been interesting, a brief overview of the process of ratifying a new law in the Ministry, but as soon as it was over, Ron realized how ready he was to see Harry and Hermione in the Great Hall for lunch. Madam Bone's request at the beginning of class had reminded him how lucky he was to have two amazing friends.

As Ron stood up from his seat, however, he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned to see an uncomfortable-looking Susan, nervously playing with her braid. "Uh…hey. Um…is there a Hogsmeade visit this weekend?"

"Uh…I think so." Ron said, a bit taken aback. Susan released her braid and began nervously picking at her fingernail.

"Oh, well…I was just wondering if you would like to…um…meet me at the Three Broomsticks or something…?" She asked shyly. Ron's heart had just come to a shuddering halt. Was Susan asking him…_on a date_? _**Now** what did he do_?_ Oh crap_!

Ron looked around nervously and briefly made eye contact with Madam Bones before she looked down at her desk and began shuffling through papers. Oh _CRAP_! _Had she heard her niece's proposition_? _Just say no…just say no…just say no…_

"Sure." Ron said in a somewhat high voice before his brain had time to stop his mouth. Susan looked up at him with a surprised smile, before nodding and quickly leaving the room.

* * *

Something was badly wrong with Ron, Hermione thought late Saturday afternoon as she dressed for the trek to Hogsmeade. Since Thursday at lunch, he just hadn't been acting…normal. He barely spoke to her or Harry and when he did, it was with one or two syllable words. But, for the life of her, Hermione couldn't figure out what it was. 

Just before his Magical Law class, he had proudly shown off his half page of notes. His face had lit up when she praised him for it. He was being his normal, completely adorable, and charming self. Then lunch came around, and he was like some sort of android. She and Harry had asked him numerous times if there was something up, but he would just say no and go back to sulking.

Hermione was beginning to wonder if it had something to do with him becoming Quidditch captain. He had been so proud when he'd first found out about it, but maybe he was starting to doubt himself. _**Why** was he so insecure_? Hermione thought it had a lot to do with his family's financial situation and his plethora of successful siblings. Well, she would just have to tell him again what a great captain he would make…which she honestly believed anyway.

Hermione met Harry, Ginny, and Android-Ron in the common room, where they then set off for the trail to Hogsmeade. Once outside the castle, Hermione noticed Ginny glancing nervously at her brother. She must have noticed his odd behavior, as well. Of course, it wasn't hard to spot, seeing as how he looked absolutely miserable.

Harry, on the other hand, was glancing nervously at _Ginny_. Was he afraid that something was wrong with Ginny, too? _Or_, Hermione thought glancing at Ginny's long, shining red hair and big brown eyes, _was he observing that there was **nothing** wrong with Ginny…_? Hermione's inward smile quickly faded as she heard Ron breathe a heavy sigh. She looked over at him to see him frowning, his brows furrowed.

"Well, Ginny," Hermione began nonchalantly. "What do you think of your new Quidditch captain?" Ginny smiled at Hermione and nodded knowingly.

"Oh, I _knew_ it would be Ron." Ginny said casually. "I mean, McGonagall would be _mad_ not to choose the best strategist in Gryffindor Tower." Hermione smiled thankfully at Ginny, but when she looked at Ron, he was just staring blindly in front of him, his hands shoved into his pockets. She wasn't even sure if he'd heard them.

"Yeah." Harry chimed in, looking worriedly at Ron. "He never misses a move in Wizard's Chess. Why should Quidditch be any different? I'm proud to be a _pawn_ of Ron's, eh Ginny?"

Ginny didn't even bother responding to Harry's corny remark, as Ron's expression didn't change in the least. Hermione was really starting to get worried now. If he wasn't upset over being made captain, what _else_ could it be? Were his classes going badly? Was he ill? _Oh_! This beating around the bush was so _childish!_

"Ron." Hermione said marching over to stand in front of his path with her hands on her hips. He stopped and looked at her pitifully. Harry and Ginny had stopped as well and were watching from behind. "What is the _matter_ with you? You're really starting to freak us out, you know?"

Ron looked away from Hermione and mumbled, "I have a date." Hermione shook her head; he wasn't making sense.

"What are you talking about, Ronald?" Hermione asked edgily. She was ready for this nonsense to stop.

"I have…" Ron sighed heavily and looked down at Hermione. "I have a headache." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Oh, yes…one of those forty-eight hour headaches? You _poor_ thing." Hermione spat sarcastically before turning around and continuing the trek toward Hogsmeade. She could see the Three Broomsticks coming into view around the bend.

_Ron was being stupid_! He _knew_ that he could tell her and Harry anything! And, Ginny too, for that matter. He was just being rude and selfish making them all worry about him like this. Hermione had been excited about this weekend; it was the first time Ginny had tagged along with them to Hogsmeade. Harry and Ginny should be talking and laughing…getting to know one another a bit better, but instead they were worried about this big…

"_Shit_!" Ron exclaimed. All of a sudden Hermione felt the back of her shirt being tugged on and looked over her shoulder to see a panic-stricken Ron crouching behind her, with wads of the back of her shirt in his hands.

"Ron?" Harry said worriedly. Hermione was speechless. _What in the world was going on_? Ginny had grabbed a hold of Ron's arms and was trying to pull her brother away from Hermione.

"Ron!" Ginny cried tugging hard on her brother; as good as Ginny's intentions were, she was only succeeding in pulling Hermione back along with them since Ron hadn't let go of her shirt. Suddenly, however, Hermione felt her shirt being released and Ron and Ginny thudded hard to the ground; Hermione stumbled forward.

"Sorry…sorry." Ron breathed standing up and brushing himself off, ignoring his sister's outstretched hand and letting Harry help hoist Ginny up. "False alarm…" He said breathlessly. Hermione was just staring at him with her mouth partway open. He'd gone mad…and somehow she'd never seen it coming. It was just her luck to fall hopelessly in love with a madman.

"False alarm?" Ginny said exasperatedly, dusting off the backs of her jeans. "What in the…Ron, have you gotten hold of some Firewhiskey or something? Has something happened to Mum or Dad…I mean…wha…" Ginny threw her hands up in the air as Ron ignored her questions and started hurriedly toward Hogsmeade, his hands shoved deep into his pockets again.

As Hermione, Harry, and Ginny resumed their trail in the wake of this madman, Hermione realized the only time she'd ever seen Ron this depressed and…_spastic_…was that day before his first Quidditch match. He had almost been too nervous to breathe. She had felt so badly for him, all she wanted to do was kiss his adorably freckled face. So she had kissed him on the cheek for good luck, which hadn't had much of an effect on him…

They were finally approaching the Three Broomsticks, and Hermione thought Ron looked as if he might be sick. "Let's get some Butterbeers. K' Ron?" Ginny asked without waiting for a reply. She waltzed right into the pub. Hermione and Harry were waiting for Ron to follow them, but he was just standing there looking around nervously. Hermione thought they might be forced to drag him in, but he finally moped inside.

There were Hogwart's students mingling about the pub, chatting happily with one another. Ginny was seated at a back corner booth, already sipping on a Butterbeer. Harry went to the bar to order three more while Ron and Hermione went to sit across from Ginny.

"Hey look!" Ginny said surprised, looking toward the opposite end of the room. "There's Loony Luna. Aw, she's sitting by herself." Ginny said sadly. She looked up at Hermione and bit her lower lip. "Hermione, would it bother you if I invited her to sit with us?"

Hermione felt a strong pang of guilt. "No, of course not!" Hermione exclaimed. "It's…it's not that I don't like her. She just…well…grates on my nerves a bit if I'm trying to prepare for a class or study…or, you know…" Ginny didn't look like she knew, but she nodded and stood up to go get Luna as Harry came to the table with three bottles of Butterbeer.

"Where's she headed?" Harry asked curiously, scooting into his bench after handing Hermione and Ron their bottles. Before Hermione could respond, the door of the bar creaked open and Ron jumped, turning around to peer over the back of their bench. Harry gave Hermione a questioning look as Ginny returned with Luna close behind.

"Hello." Luna said wistfully, pulling up a chair to the end of their table as Ginny sat down next to Harry.

Harry and Hermione said 'hello,' while Ron continued to jump and peer over the back of their bench every time the door opened. It was really starting to grate on Hermione's nerves, much more than Luna ever had.

"Ron, are you expecting someone?" Hermione asked crossly.

"Yeah," Ginny added, "Do you owe someone money or something?" Ron didn't answer, but just slumped low in his seat and stared at the table.

Luna was studying Ron with her protuberant gray eyes. She tilted her head to one side and then the other. "You could have said no." Luna said suddenly, catching everyone's attention, and to Hermione's surprise…even Ron's. He turned to look at Luna with a fearful look.

"What? You weren't there..." He said cautiously. Hermione was very confused, as was Harry and Ginny by the looks on their faces. _What was she talking about, and why had her comment suddenly woken Ron out of his trance_?

Hermione heard the creaking of the door again, and Ron jumped and peered over his shoulder, but this time, he suddenly slid out of his seat and ducked under the table. "_What_ in the _world_?" Hermione exclaimed looking behind her to see who had entered.

She couldn't see properly over the heads of some tall seventh year boys that had stood up to leave. Hermione turned back around. Ginny and Harry looked a little frightened at Ron's behavior, but Luna was simply looking toward the door with a blank stare on her face.

Hermione looked down to see Ron squatting under the table with his head resting on the seat. "Ron, if you don't tell us right now what's…"

"Hermione…" He whined, looking up at her. "I didn't know what to do! I mean…you said that I should suck up and then I tried, and it really wasn't as hard as you might think…and then…then it worked **_too_** well. And then…well, she was sitting alone, and her aunt was all, 'Oh, Mr. Weasley, her uncle died, could you talk to her?' I couldn't say **_no_**, plus I thought it would look good to be nice to her since she's her niece and all…and then…and then…"

Hermione's head was buzzing as Ron's urgent speech trailed off… "Wait, Ron. Who did I tell you to suck up to? Who was sitting alone? " She asked confused, looking down at Ron's bright red and clammy face.

"Susan Bones." Luna replied casually. Hermione turned to look at her. Luna was now looking at the spot where Ron's head would've been if he were sitting in the booth like a normal person. "He could have just said no. That's what I would have done."

Something suddenly clicked into place in Hermione's brain. She turned a furious stare at Ron's cowering form, "Ronald…_what_ did you do?" She asked dangerously quiet. He looked up at her with fearful eyes.

"Hermione, what was I supposed to do?" He asked in a harsh whisper. "Madam Bones was looking right at me when Susan asked me to meet her here! I couldn't say no!"

Hermione's ears suddenly began to ring with anger. "I can not believe you!" Hermione said angrily before kicking hard under the table.

"Ow!" Ron cried, before quickly covering his mouth. He glared at her, lowered his hand, and in an urgent whisper said, "You kicked me in my thigh!" Hermione glared back at him.

"Sorry I missed!" She hissed. Ron looked at her in astonishment as Harry began coughing and hitting himself on the chest with his fist. Ginny leaned forward slightly.

"What did he _do_, Hermione?" Ginny asked confused. Luna answered first.

"He said yes to Susan Bones. He should have said no." Ginny just looked at Luna curiously. Hermione glanced behind her and saw Susan sitting alone at a small table near where Luna had been sitting.

"Ginny, your brother thought he could win some points with Madam Bones if he agreed to take Susan on a date…which is _apparently_ scheduled for today." Hermione said plainly. Something flashed in Ginny's eyes that reminded Hermione of Mrs. Weasley.

"Ow!" Ron exclaimed from under the table. "_Hermione_!" He groaned. Ginny peered under the table at her brother.

"It was _me_ you idiot! How could you be so cruel?" Ginny spat angrily before raising her head back up from under the table, her face flushed. Hermione knew her face was at _least_ the color of Ginny's by now.

"It wasn't like that! I felt sorry for her…?" Ron said miserably. She looked back down at his anxious face. She was _about_ to feel a twinge of pity for him, but then he continued in a hesitant voice. "Um, do you think you could just…um, walk over there with me? You know, then she might think that…well…" Hermione's mouth fell open.

_She could not believe what she was hearing_! If he thought for one minute she was going to 'pretend' to be his girl, merely to fend off Susan Bones, he really _was_ a madman. Somewhere underneath Hermione's anger she felt a miserable ache in her heart and the urge to cry. Taking a deep breath Hermione leaned closer to Ron's face so that only he could hear her harsh whisper.

"I absolutely will not. I will not be your girl-for-the-day because you're too chicken to follow through with this mess you got yourself into. You are going to go over there to Susan and…I don't know…buy her a Butterbeer or something."

Ron began shaking his head quickly and he put a clammy hand on her shin under the table; Hermione jerked at his touch. "No, Hermione…that's not what I meant! I just thought that if Susan saw us together than she would understand that I was just meeting her as a friend. She knows I don't like you like that…she asked."

Hermione felt like all of the air had been sucked from the pub and she was suffocating. '_She knows I don't like you like that_…' Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat. She had to get out of here…away from him. Hermione slapped his hand off of her shin. He had a hurt look in his eye that only made her want to slap him in the face.

Instead, Hermione stood up, quickly followed by Ginny. Ginny grabbed a hold of Harry's arm with one hand and Luna's with the other. She then all but dragged them from the pub, quickly followed by Hermione, who shot Ron one last hateful look.

Once outside Hermione had the strongest urge to scream, but she didn't, _of course_. She just looked off in the direction of the castle, longing to be in her dormitory. The pain in her heart was so intense…she still felt like she was suffocating.

"Hermione," Harry began cautiously, "I know what Ron did was really daft, but…I guess at least one of us should wait for him."

"Well, it can be you then." Hermione replied shortly. "I'm going back to the castle." She was about to turn toward Hogsmeade Station when Ginny grabbed her arm.

"Hermione, wait." Ginny began, "I don't think you should walk back alone."

"She's right, Hermione." Harry said sternly. Hermione rolled her eyes. _What did they want her to do_?

"Hermione, if you can wait five minutes…" Ginny began quickly, "I just need to run to Dervish and Banges to grab some broomtail clippers. Practice starts next week, and I won't have another chance to get them until the next Hogsmeade visit."

"Oh, alright." Hermione sighed. She supposed she would feel better walking back with company, anyway. It wasn't as if she'd forgotten about Harry's dream…it was always at the back of her mind.

Apparently satisfied with Hermione and Ginny's plan, Harry told them that he was going to walk up to the railroad tracks to wait for Ron. She and Ginny then walked to the back edge of town to Dervish and Banges.

As they entered, Hermione saw that the shop was full of students, as usual. Normally, she would have wanted to browse the store's newest magical equipment, but she had absolutely no interest to at the moment. She couldn't believe that she had let reality slip so far from her. If she were grounded, she wouldn't have been surprised at all to hear Ron admit that he didn't like her as more than a friend. But she had let herself slip away into hopes and dreams that he did.

She always read too much into everything…his touches that seemed to be more frequent…the awkward glances that passed between them when she noticed him looking at her…his comforting hugs and handholding… _Ron Weasley was her friend_. She needed to repeat it to herself like some sort of mantra until it really settled in because she couldn't afford tofall in _more_ love with him… And, is it even possible to fall in _more_ love with someone…or was it that once you fell, that was it.

Suddenly, Hermione heard the tinkling of the bell over the door and felt Ginny grab her by the arm. She was then dragged behind a large bookshelf. Ginny then squatted down quickly on the floor, pulling Hermione down with her.

"Ginny, _what_ are you…" Hermione began anxiously, but Ginny put her hand over Hermione's mouth, silencing her. Then Hermione heard them.

"So, you want me to just pick out something that I like?" Came the sound of a girl's voice from the other side of the bookshelf.

"Yeah. You know…anything." Hermione's heart caught in her throat at the sound of Ron's voice. She looked up and realized that she could see the legs of his and Susan's jeans through the shelving.

"Well, this looks interesting." Said Susan. Hermione heard something being removed from the shelf and the thumbing through of pages.

"So, you like that one?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure. Let me look some more."

"Oh, sure. Take your time."

Hermione's legs were going numb…along with her mind. _So, he only agreed to come with Susan out of pity?_ Hermione felt sick to her stomach. She glanced at Ginny, who looked completely baffled. Well, Hermione wasn't baffled, she was just hurt.

"Now this one looks amazing!" Said Susan excitedly. The tone of her voice made Hermione's whole body start shaking. "But…it's sort of expensive."

"Price doesn't matter." Ron said quickly, before Hermione heard more thumbing through of pages. _Price didn't matter_? He must really like this girl…but…_when had that happened_? He was always with her and Harry. When had he had time to develop a crush on Susan Bones? Did it happen from just _two days_ in a class with her? This thought really made Hermione feel sick. _He's been around me for six years…_

"Are you sure?" Asked a surprised Susan, "And…you aren't dating Hermione?" Hermione's heart rate accelerated tremendously as she and Ginny exchanged completely astounded expressions.

"No." Ron said chuckling a bit before clearing his throat and saying more seriously. "No…I'm not."

Without warning, silent burning tears sprang into Hermione's eyes. Ginny embraced her in a second. Hermione laid her head on Ginny's shoulder and wept as she heard Ron and Susan walking away toward the register.

She was completely mortified. _How could Ron just laugh like that at the idea of dating he_r? And, with a girl that he barely even knew… If he doesn't love her…fine, but he was still supposed to be her friend…and friends didn't laugh behind the other's back.

* * *

(Rewind) 

"So, you want me to just pick out something that I like?" Susan asked.

"Yeah." Ron said matter-of-factly, "You know…anything." He felt as if he were in some sort of a warp zone. Here he was in Dervish and Banges with Susan Bones. _Susan Bones_! Just two days ago she had asked him on a date, and now he was shopping with her in Hogsmeade.

She really was a nice girl, Ron thought. He had expected her to cry or yell or something when he'd 'fessed up to her at the Three Broomsticks. But, she had completely understood when he'd told her that he only wanted to be friends. _It wasn't difficult at all_!

"Well, this looks interesting." Said Susan, breaking into Ron's thoughts. She was removing a large green book from the shelf and was now thumbing through it. Ron looked over her shoulder at the pictures of the merpeople. He remembered their fourth year when Hermione had been used as 'bait' for Viktor Krum at the bottom of the lake. Ron's stomach twisted as he remembered the anger he had felt when he had found out that Hermione was '_what Krum would miss most'_…

"So, you like that one?" Ron asked, trying to sound casual. _Please say no… I'll think about that stupid task every time I see Hermione with that book…_

"Hmm, I'm not sure. Let me look some more." She said, closing the book and replacing it.

"Oh, sure. Take your time." Ron said thankfully. This was going to have to be an exceptionally good birthday present since it was doubling as a 'please-have-mercy-on-me' present as well… Not to mention it was Hermione's _seventeenth_ birthday, he couldn't believe she was going to be legal age to use magic outside of Hogwarts. He could still see the adorable, wide-eyed child she had been when they'd first met. Of course, he hadn't thought she was adorable then. No, that had come a year or two later.

"Now this one looks amazing!" Said Susan excitedly. Ron almost jumped at Susan's exclamation. He looked over her shoulder again. Now _this_ is perfect, Ron thought smiling. He was really glad he had asked her help on this, he would've just dug himself into a deeperhole by buyingsomething stupid...like perfume."But…it's sort of expensive." Susan added hesitantly.

"Price doesn't matter." Ron said absently, as he took the book from Susan's hands and began thumbing through the pages.

"Are you sure?" Susan asked surprised, "And…you aren't dating Hermione?"

"No." Ron said chuckling a bit before clearing his throat and admitting gravely. "No…I'm not." Man, did he wish he could say yes to that question, which he had now been asked twice. Feeling a bit silly for putting much thought into a cliché, Ron wished the third time…could be the charm…

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Wow. Ron has officially inserted the hypothetical foot in his mouth, hasn't he? Well, maybe he can rectify his mistake...in CHAPTER 8! (Coming up). And thanks so much for the awesomely awesome reviews! 


	8. Chapter 8

The Characters and situations of Harry Potter depicted in this story are the legal property of J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, and AOL Time Warner, and have been used without permission. No copyright violation is intended. No profit is being made off this site. It is for entertainment purposes only.

CHAPTER 8

Hermione awoke with a pounding headache. _What time was it_? Hermione sat up and opened the curtains of her bed…eight o'clock. She'd slept for over _fourteen_ hours? And she hadn't eaten since yesterday at lunch…well, she'd had that Butterbeer at the pub. _The pub_… Tears threatened to spill over by burning her eyes, but Hermione wouldn't let them fall. She had cried in Dervish and Banges, all the way to the castle, up to her bed in Gryffindor Tower, and until she finally fell asleep in the early evening.

All the while, Ginny had been there comforting her without knowing the real problem. Hermione had told her that she was only upset because Ron had laughed behind her back with Susan…which _had been_ the last straw for her will to keep from crying, but it _wasn't_ the only reason she was hurt.

Ron obviously had a liking for this…_Susan Bones_. He'd been more nervous than she'd ever seen him at the mere thought of drinking a Butterbeer with the girl; he'd bought Susan an expensive present, and he had laughed along with her at the thought of dating his best friend. Hermione's stomach gave a sickening lurch, and she truly thought she might be sick. She stood up slowly and went over to the mirror.

_Good grief_… her hair was sticking up everywhere, her eyes were puffy and bloodshot, and she was extremely pale. Her stomach growled angrily. Well, she couldn't satisfy its hunger. There was no way she could face Ron right now in the Great Hall. Not because of her horrid appearance, _she could make herself presentable for the breakfast table_, but because she knew when she saw him… it would be _awful_.

How was she going to endure it if he started dating Susan regularly? What if they held hands in the corridors between classes? What if Susan gave Ron…_his first kiss_? Hermione squeezed her eyes tight to rid her mind of that horrible image. Grabbing a rubber band and brush, Hermione pulled her hair back into a tight ponytail. A shower…yes, that's what she needed…maybe she could wash some of the sadness off of her. She certainly felt like it was layered on.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight. You went to Dervish and Banges with your '_date'_ to buy Hermione a birthday present?" 

Ron merely nodded absentlyat Harry. _Where was Hermione_? She _never_ missed Sunday's breakfast in the Great Hall, but the early rising students were now finishing their food and heading out onto the grounds or up to their common rooms. Surely she couldn't be that upset with him for his slip up. He'd tried to explain to her that his intentions were mostly good when he'd agreed to meet Susan. _Hermione could be so righteous sometimes_…

Ginny hadn't spoken to him either. Which was odd because she usually recovered fairly quickly from his stupid mistakes. But, she had eaten a long ways down the table with some of her fellow fifth year classmates, and then left without so much as a glance in Ron's direction.

"So, Harry," Ron began. He'd suddenly had a twinge of fear, "Should I wait then? I mean, I thought it would be good to give Hermione an early birthday gift, but she might…I don't know…chuck it at me."

"Well, you know Hermione." Harry began matter-of-factly, "Her bark is worse than her bite. I think you should go ahead and give it to her. I don't think I can handle two weeks of angst from you two."

Ron smiled half-heartedly and stood from his seat. "Yeah. Thanks, Harry…guess I'll go track her down."

"See you later." Harry replied, with a brief wave.

As Ron made his way to Gryffindor Tower, he hoped that there wouldn't be anyone in the common room. Dean and Seamus were still asleep in the dormitory, and boys weren't allowed in the girl's stairwell. Ron briefly wondered what it would be like to use the Room of Requirement for a confrontation with Hermione. There would probably be water and throat lozenges for the loud scolding…heavy air conditioning … maybe a strait jacket … Ron shivered slightly. Maybe he could get Hermione to take a walk with him.

"Chocolate Pineapple." Ron stated to the Fat Lady's portrait as he reached the tower. The painting swung open and Ron entered, a bit apprehensively.

There were a few people lounging around the room, reading and chatting. But, there was no Hermione. Ginny was, however, sitting in a large lounge chair, writing something in one of her class notebooks. Ron made his way over to her and sat down in a plush chair beside her. She didn't look up, although Ron _knew_ that she'd seen him.

"Ginny," Ron began, but suddenly Ginny sighed heavily, her quill stalling, before she looked up to glare at him.

"You have no idea what you've put Hermione through. She must've cried for…I don't know, Ron…_two_ _hours_." She said angrily.

"She…she _cried_?" Ron asked quietly. His heart clenched into a tight knot.

"Ron…she's your best friend. How could you?" Ginny said, sadness replacing her angry tone.

"Is this over me asking her to help me out of the date? I mean, when I asked her to walk over with me to greet Susan…I didn't mean to seem like I was _using_ Hermione to get myself out of that mess…I just…" Ron's voice trailed off. Ginny was shaking her head at him.

"Ron, just apologize to her. A simple 'sorry' won't really cut it, but what else can you do?" Ginny said, looking over Ron's shoulder before looking back down at her notebook and mumbling. "There she is…"

Ron turned around to see Hermione coming down the steps of the girl's staircase. He was extraordinarily nervous now. This was going to be harder than he'd thought. _Why had Hermione gotten so upset_? Hadn't he done something _at least_ this dumb in the past? But, Ginny seemed to understand why Hermione was feeling this way. _Was it something that only girl's understood_? If that were the case, he'd _never_ be able to apologize properly…

He stood up and began making his way slowly toward her. She had just looked up to peer around the room, and when her eyes fell on him, a startled look came over her and she quickly turned and started to retreat back into the staircase. Ron took five long strides and grabbed her by the wrist just as she'd stepped onto the first stone step. She turned around swiftly with a horribly sad look in her eyes.

"Hermione…" Ron began softly, "Please take a walk with me…"

"I can't talk to you right now." She muttered sadly, avoiding his eye.

"Yes, you can." He said pleadingly. "Please?" She looked at him with her beautiful, yet teary, brown eyes, and Ron thought his heart would implode from the weight of emotions he felt for her. To his relief, she stepped down from the first step.

"Hermione, will you promise not to go anywhere if I run to my dormitory real quick?" Ron said hurriedly. As soon as Ron saw the slightest inclination of her head, he released her wrist and jetted up the boy's staircase and into his dormitory to retrieve the sack with Hermione's present in it. He was afraid if he didn't hurry, she might change her mind and flee back to her room. He grabbed the sack out from under his bed and ran back down the stairs to the common room.

Thankfully, Hermione was still in the same spot as he'd left her. He walked up to her, the sack held loosely in one hand. "Ready?" He asked breathlessly. She merely turned away from him and began making her way toward the portrait hole door. This walk is either going to be really long or really short, Ron thought apprehensively as he followed in Hermione's wake.

* * *

Hermione wished Ron would stop staring at her. They were just now exiting the Hogwart's main entrance, and neither of them had spoken the whole way down from Gryffindor Tower. He had just beenwalking along beside her, glancing at her nervously every five or ten seconds. _Why was he doing this_? What was in the sack? _Where was Susan_? Why wasn't he with _her_? 

It was a beautiful day. There were absolutely no clouds in sight, and the sky was the most radiant sapphire blue, Hermione's eyes began playing tricks on her. The sky looked so close, yet so far away. Hermione glanced over at Ron, who was staring at his feet as they continued to walk down toward the lake. _So close…yet, so far away…_ Hermione rolled her eyes at the irony.

Ron suddenly turned slightly right toward the shore of the lake and a cluster of Weeping Willows. Their leaves and branches were hanging all the way to the ground in a beautiful mass of green. It made Hermione want to cry… _More irony…_

Ron was leading her under the willow trees. _Why_? A sudden surge of anger went through her. _Was he trying to go somewhere, in whichSusan wouldn't have the chance of stumbling upon them_? Hermione stopped in her tracks. Ron stopped as well, and turned around to cast her a confused expression.

"I don't want to go under there." Hermione stated glumly. Ron looked at her curiously for a moment and then simply shrugged, walking back toward her. _No_, Hermione thought. She didn't want him to comply that easily. She wanted him to refuse or physically drag her under the trees…_anything that would give her cause to scream at him._

He went down to the very edge of the lake and sat down. He then squinted up at her, the sun in his bright blue eyes, as he gave her a small smile. _Why did he have to look at her like that?_

"Are you going to sit with me?" He asked plainly. Hermione walked up to the water's edge, but remained standing. He looked up at her for a while, awaiting her response. When he didn't receive one, he hoistedhimself up to stand beside her.

"We'll stand then." He said calmly. Hermione really wanted to scream at him now. _How could he be so perfectly…perfect?_ She was trying to be difficult and it wasn't fazing him at all.

Ron let out a long sigh. "Okay, Hermione. Will you _please_ tell me why you're so angry with me?" He asked sincerely. Hermione shrugged, looking out over the glittering water.

"What's in the bag?" She asked blandly. Ron sighed again.

"It's something for you, but I'm not giving it to you unless you tell me what's wrong."

Hermione looked up at him in disbelief. "Sorry, Ron…but I'm _not_ selling forgiveness today." She spat angrily, turning to walk back toward the castle. He caught her by her wrist, causing her to jerk backward.

"I wish you would stop doing that!" She cried, trying to wring her hand free. It didn't work.

"Hermione, listen…_I'm sorry_, but I just don't understand why you're acting this way." He said earnestly. Hermione opened her mouth to retort, but he tightened his grip on her wrist and continued, "Madam Bones asked me to befriend Susan; Susan asked me out; I panicked. What else do you want me to say?"

He sounded completely desperate, and his eyes looked so sincere. Hermione's heart rate quickened with anger as she realized that he was actually managing to pull her in with that horrid stare! It was only for a second, but she had felt it…_that stupid urge to kiss him_… Now he'd given her a real reason to scream.

"WHAT DO I WANT YOU TO SAY?" She shouted at him. He flinched slightly, his brows becoming more furrowed. She felt the tears spilling over and she didn't care. "Let's see…possibly that you don't think I'm absolutely REVOLTING! That would be a good start! And then…then…maybe you could follow up with an apology for BETRAYING MY TRUST! Don't I mean ANYTHING to you? I've known you six years, Ron! SIX! How could you just…"

His hold on her wrist had become so loose; Hermione was able to wrench her hand free. He was staring at her in frightened astonishment, completely speechless. _Good_! Hermione thought. _There's nothing he can say anyway_. She wanted to be in her bedroom, but not in Hogwarts. For the first time since she'd begun attending this school, she wanted her mother. And, since her home was not a choice, for whatever reason, she wanted to hide beneath the willow trees.

Hermione ran past Ron, to the shade underneath the tallest of the willows, where she sank down beside its heavy trunk. Once she'd sat down on the soft, mossy ground, she just collapsed the rest of the way to sob, curling her knees up to her chest, and resting her face in her hands on the ground. She heard the snap of a twig and the slow approach of footsteps. _Just go away_, she wanted to shout, but she didn't have the strength.

She opened her eyes to peer out from between her fingers, her vision blurred by her tears. Ron was slowly kneeling down in front of her. He started reaching a tentative hand toward her face and Hermione suddenly found the strength she needed to shout once more. She pushed herself up to sit before him and look him in the face.

"_I was there_!" She shouted, a little less loudly this time. Ron was just staring at her with intense worry, and suddenly Hermione could only whisper. "I was there when you were buying her that gift…"

"At Dervish and Banges?" Ron asked quickly, sounding surprised. Hermione nodded, suddenly feeling numb.

"She asked you if we were dating, and you laughed…you just _laughed_...I heard you." She finished lamely. A look of comprehension spread over Ron's face.

"_Bloody_ _hell_, Hermione. I wasn't laughing at you." He said softly. "Susan helped me pick out this birthday gift…" He reached into the sack lying by his knees and handed her a large, blue book with silver writing. "…for you…and she…she couldn't really believe that I would spend so much on a friend."

Hermione rubbed her hand across the engraved lettering, _Unicorns: Myth vs. Reality by Monica Fascaux_. "_Unicorns_?" Was all she could say. Ron took the book from her gently and opened it to the first page.

"See, if you read here…" He said pointing to the first line of the first chapter. "…it says that Unicorns are fierce, yet good … selfless, yet solitary … and always mysteriously beautiful …" He said quietly, handing her the book. She read the words once more before looking up at him. He turned a bright pink. "I just…it…reminded me of you."

Hermione felt air rush into her lungs until she was lightheaded. _She needed to apologize; she'd been so terribly wrong_. But, all Hermione could do was set the book down gently on the ground beside her and lean forward to rest her head on Ron's shoulder. He immediately embraced her, sitting withhis legs to one side andhers to the other…their chests flush against one another. _Wrapped warmly in his arms…_ After that night in the common room, six nights ago, she thought it might never happen again. _Had it only been six nights ago_?

Hermione didn't realize until she felt Ron's hand glide up her back to rest on the nape of her neck, that she was sobbing uncontrollably into the cotton collar of his shirt, soaking it through. Slowly, she took some deep steadying breaths until she was able to stop the tears from falling. Once she had, Ron just continued to hold her, rocking back and forth slightly. Hermione opened her eyes to their shady haven. There was a green-tinted glow around them. The branches of the willows were so thick, Hermione could barely see anything outside of them.

_What if they could just stay under here forever_? They could pretend like there was no ensuing war, that their lives weren't in danger…They could eat birds and tree frogs and only leave to go to the water's edge and drink. Hermione couldn't contain a small breathy laugh at this thought. Ron's arms loosened and slowly left her, as he pushed himself back from their hug to look down at her.

"Was that a _laugh_?" He asked with a small smile. She nodded slowly, rubbing her damp eyes and cheeks. Her face felt raw from the salt of her tears, and she was suddenly very thirsty. She coughed into the back of her hand before returning his small smile.

"It's really gorgeous under here, isn't it? I was just thinking about what it would be like to live under here. Like a Dryad." She said before looking down at the mossy ground to pick at a blade of grass…she plucked it from the ground, for some reason, and just started rolling the cold bit of flora between her fingers. Ron chuckled low in his throat and she glanced up at him. Her heart expanded just slightly as she looked at his face. She felt as if she now had another small piece of him in her heart.

"Wouldn't a tree nymph refrain from pulling up the grass?" He asked smartly. Hermione pursed her lips to keep from laughing; if she started, she might not be able to stop.

"Actually," Hermione said, plucking a fresh blade of grass and discarding the other, "Dryads are only found in oak trees. The prefix '_drys'_ in Greek signifies '_oak_,' from its Indo-European root, '_derew_.' So, we would actually have to be some other type of tree creature…maybe Hamadryads."

When Ron didn't respond, Hermione glanced up to see him staring at her with his mouth partway open. He began shaking his head before looking down and plucking his own blade of grass. "You know, Hermione … sometimes I wonder if there's only a certain amount of knowledge that any one person can hold…because if there is, I think you may be close to your limit." He said with part admiration and part humor.

Hermione smiled for a moment before shaking her head and frowning at her earlier stupidity. "Misunderstandings are _so_ horrible. I feel _absolutely_ ridiculous." She said glumly.

Ron patted her on the knee a couple of times, before saying with a sly smile, "Maybe your brain is so close to its limit that your perception can't function properly."

Hermione laughed a little, "Yeah…_maybe_." She had to look away from his sly smile because it only gave her that urge to kiss him again. '_She knows I don't like you like that…_' Hermione sighed, that statement wasn't _quite_ as hard to digest knowing that Ron didn't like Susan, either. Maybe she and Harry were such great friends that Ron didn't feel the need for a girlfriend. _What if she could continue to keep him emotionally satisfied_? Could she kid herself into believing that she might at least prevent him from falling in love with someone? That was a _horrible_ thought…very selfish. _Ron deserved to fall in love._

"I think I reached _my_ limit a _long_ time ago." Ron said suddenly, leaning back on his elbows to look up toward the top of the tree. Chills spread over Hermione's face and calves…_two very odd places to receive chills_… But, for a moment she had thought he was somehow responding to her thoughts on him falling in love with someone. She quickly realized that he was speaking of his intelligence.

"That's not true, Ron." Hermione said firmly. He tilted his head down to look over at her. Her stomach fluttered madly…she wished he would sit up from that…_attractive_ position. "You don't understand how smart you are." She said. He scoffed at her and looked back up toward the shielded sky.

"_Really_, Ron." Hermione continued, "It's actually quite frustrating to me that you can pass all your classes without cracking a book. I mean, I study for hours and my marks really aren't that much higher than yours."

"Hermione…that's mental talk. Your marks are almost always perfect." He said plainly.

"Yes, but do you know what grades I would receive if I _didn't_ study?" Hermione shook her head in disgust, "Oh…I'd fail every class."

"Hermione…" Ron said looking at her with a 'you've-got-to-be-joking' stare.

"My point is that you don't realize how intelligent you are." She said matter-of-factly. To her surprise, he laughed at her.

"Well, maybe we should start a club then….Misjudged Understanding of Genuinely Generous Learning Expanse." He said jokingly.

"Ron! That spells out _Muggle_!" She said between giggles. Ron's eyes got wide for a moment before he fell back onto the ground, clutching his stomach as he laughed. Hermione couldn't help but to do the same.

Once their laughter had subsided. They both remained on their backs, a mere two feet apart, looking up to the top of the willow. She turned her head to the side, and saw that Ron was actually looking at her with a silly grin. Hermione forgot to breathe for a second, but took a deep breath when her chest started hurting. Suddenly remembering her book, which was lying on the moss between them, Hermione sat up so quickly that her head felt funny for a second.

"Oh! Ron, I didn't thank you for the book!" She exclaimed apologetically. He grinned a bit bigger, before rising back up on his elbows, his smile fading.

"Yes you did." He said simply. Hermione blushed slightly and reached down to pick up her book, avoiding his eye. _Was he referring to their hug_?

She looked up at him briefly, "Well, thanks again then." She said before looking back down at her book. Suddenly, Hermione felt awkward, so she began thumbing through the pages without really paying attention or even seeing the words or pictures…she could only see that silly grin and the look Ron had had in his eyes. Before she could stop her memory, it had burned that image into her heart… Hermione breathed a deep sigh. _Ron had such a talent at distorting her reality._

An unexpected thought suddenly occurred to Hermione. _Maybe_ she could take a small page from Luna Lovegood's view of reality. _Maybe_ just with Ron, she should see whatever she wanted until the time came when he found his true love. And _maybe_, she would allow herself to dream every once in a while, that when Ron found that someone … it would be her … just _maybe_…

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks to everyone still sending in reviews! I hope you enjoy this new chapter; I really had a blast writing it... I've got a good headstart on Chapter 9 already, so I may get to post it later tonight... Thanks again! 


	9. Chapter 9

The Characters and situations of Harry Potter depicted in this story are the legal property of J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, and AOL Time Warner, and have been used without permission. No copyright violation is intended. No profit is being made off this site. It is for entertainment purposes only.

CHAPTER 9

Ron found it interesting how each school term seemed to start out a little shaky before finding its own rhythm, but once the rhythm was found, time seemed to get carried away with itself. This term had found its rhythm by the second week of school, and Ron had never felt so busy in his entire life.

Being Quidditch captain meant that he was in charge of scheduling the practices. So, Ron tried to schedule two to three practices each week. Harry, of course, had Occlumency lessons with Dumbledore on Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday nights. Therefore, Ron usually chose early evenings for practice time.

In Potions, Snape gave them a new essay to work on each week, although Ron never complained about these. If he did, Harry would remind him that _he_ had _two_ classes with Snape, thus two essays each week. Transfiguration and Charms remained about the same as previous years. However, Sinistra's Healing class was becoming more advanced each week. Hermione was absolutely fantastic at Healing, much better than him or Harry. Ron actually suggested to her that she might want to consider being a Healer, but she had said that, for her, healing was only a necessity for emergencies.

Then, in addition to their regular class work, they also had the Biweekly Defense classes and their N.E.W.T. classes, which all seemed to be getting increasingly more difficult.

Madam Hooch was really a great teacher…_until_ someone asked her about Quidditch. The students in Geography of the Magical World soon discovered that if they weren't in the mood to hear one of her lectures, all they had to do was say, "_Madam Hooch, does this area of the world have Quidditch, as well_?" And, whether or not the area had Quidditch, Madam Hooch would immediately become sidetracked onto one of her exciting stories of her favorite sport. It was incredible to be able to hear the stories, but she would still assign homework over what she _should_ have taught each day, even if she didn't get around to teaching it. So, Ron was oftentimes forced to read through his Geography textbook extensively to be able to do his work.

Madam Bones, on the other hand, _never_ became sidetracked, which Ron couldn't decide if he liked better or worse. She stuck to her lesson plans _perfectly_, and assigned at least a small bit of homework after every class. She was a very good teacher and managed to hold Ron's attention, but there was only so much a person could hear about Magical Law before they wanted to kick something.

Ron continued to sit with Susan Bones. He hadn't told Susan that Hermione had overheard and misinterpreted their conversation in Dervish and Banges. He felt that it would be betraying Hermione's trust because he knew that she had been a bit embarrassed about it. Instead he just told Susan how much Hermione had liked the book on Unicorns. Something about the expression on Susan's face after he'd told her this, made Ron wonder if she still didn't really believe him when he said that he and Hermione were only friends.

Ron and Harry soon learned to look forward to each of their Biweekly Defense classes. Hermione knew that they were necessary and helpful, but she always seemed so nervous before these classes. Ron didn't really understand why either. He _knew_ she was a powerful witch. She should be able to do all of the spells that _he_ could, but Ron and Harry both performed better than Hermione in Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Professor Flitwick taught them basic dueling techniques, such as _Stupefy_, since he had been a dueling champion in his younger days. Ron wished he would teach them some advanced practices, but Harry didn't seemed to be bothered with learning the basic spells. Whenever Ron would complain, Harry would just say something like, '_Basics are a good foundation_,' or '_Everything has to start with basics_.' It was kind of annoying, but Hermione agreed with Harry, so Ron never made retorts to these comments.

Snape was exceptionally arrogant now that he finally got to teach a bit of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Luckily, however, he seemed to be ignoring Harry this year instead of using every opportunity to insult or degrade him. Snape also allowed the students to choose their own partners, so Harry and Ron were always together. Hermione, however, partnered with Neville. Ron admitted to himself that it _did_ make him a bit jealous, but Neville was never anything but friendly to Hermione. The only thing about the partners in Snape's class was that they _weren't necessary_. The only thing Snape ever taught was different methods of blocking the three Unforgivable Curses. Obviously, the students couldn't practice any of the blocking spells on each other, seeing as they couldn't cast the Unforgivable Curses in the middle of class. Also, Ron had thought that Avada Kedavra couldn't be blocked to begin with. That's what the fake Mad-Eye had said, but Snape would rant on and on about how no one could know that for sure because it wasn't something that could be tested safely. Hermione had pointed out that she _knew_ of someone that had survived the spell. Ron had been surprised at her tenacity, but luckily Snape had simply ignored the comment.

McGonagall, however, was by far Ron, Harry, and Hermione's favorite Biweekly Defense teacher. She seemed to strive to give them challenging spells and charms, and she hadn't used Transfiguration in any of the classes yet, which had thrilled Ron and Harry. Although, Hermione had been a bit disappointed.

On top of the stress of classes and Quidditch practices, Ron had also begun worrying about Harry. _He seemed to be avoiding him and Hermione_. When the three of them weren't in classes or in the Great Hall eating, they hardly saw him. Of course, he _did_ have Occlumency, but when he wasn't doing that, he would leave the common room to go '_walking'_ or '_flying_.' _Was he worried about the prophecy_? Ron thought about the damn thing at least once every day…surely Harry did too. Ron wished that he and Hermione could talk about the prophecy and their feelings on it, but since Hermione's feelings were, '_Say the word prophecy and you shall feel my wrath_,' there was absolutely no use in even mentioning it.

Maybe Ron was just worrying too much, but he also felt as though something should have happened by now. He would never vocalize this feeling to Harry or Hermione, but Ron truly didn't understand what Voldemort was waiting for. _Everyone in the Wizarding world knew that Voldemort was back_. Voldemort should have made his next move since the Department of Mysteries, _shouldn't he_? But to Ron's knowledge, not even a Death Eater had been spotted since. _What did that mean exactly_? Was it a good thing? Or did it mean that Voldemort was planning something _big_?

Whatever Voldemort might be up to, Ron needed to forget about it for today. It was already mid-October, and Ron needed to prepare himself for McGonagall's third Biweekly Defense class of the term. They had learned how to cast the Disillusionment Charm, which Harry said Mad-Eye Moody had used on him last year. It made you appear to be invisible by allowing you to blend in to your surroundings. For the next lesson, McGonagall taught them how to expel large bits of black smoke from their wand tips, which would aid them in an escape. _What might she teach them today_? Hopefully some advanced dueling. If Flitwick wasn't going to share his knowledge, maybe McGonagall would.

Inside the Transfiguration classroom, all the students were milling about, mingling. All the desks had been removed, as they had been the previous times. The Transfiguration classroom was much bigger than Ron had realized. Ron, Harry, and Hermione had chosen a back corner to stand in while they awaited Professor McGonagall. As always at the beginning of one of the Biweekly Defense classes, there seemed to be a definite excited feeling emanating throughout the classroom. _Of course there is_, Ron thought, _I'm not the only one worried about Voldemort these days_.

"So, what do you think old McGonagall has in store for us?" Ron asked apprehensively to his two friends. _He was always slightly anxious abouther lessons_. McGonagall had told the class two weeks ago that they should come to class prepared for today, mentally and physically. Apparently they would be learning a fairly difficult bit of magic today. _What if he screwed it up_?

"Do you think we'll duel, Harry? Oh, I'm not sure I'd like that. I _do_ hope we learn something useful, though." Hermione said excitedly. Ron tried to hold back a smile; she was so adorable when she was excited about learning…_mental_, but adorable.

"Hermione, your _role model_ is teaching the class. Haven't you approved of her last two lessons?" Ron asked jokingly. Harry chuckled, but Hermione ignored him. Professor McGonagall had just walked into the room and everyone had fallen silent.

"Good afternoon. Today we are going to learn a shield charm." McGonagall said promptly. "Okay, everyone pair off. Mr. Potter to the front, please."

Without so much as a glance at Ron or Hermione, Harry walked straight to the front of the classroom and stood beside McGonagall. Ron looked over at Hermione, who looked as confused as he felt. Harry hadn't even seemed a bit surprised that McGonagall had called him to the front. Hermione took a few steps closer to Ron.

"Partner with me, please. Idon't know if I canhandle another class with Neville." Hermione whispered urgently. He couldn't suppress a grin, as he nodded. Earlier that day in potions, Neville had almost added _twice_ the amount of Valerian root to their sleeping drought. If Hermione hadn't caught him, it would have been the first time Hermione wouldn't have had a passing potion to turn in.

At the front of the room, McGonagall was saying something very low to Harry. Harry nodded and took a few steps back from McGonagall, taking his wand out. "Alright then…Mr. Potter and I will illustrate what a proper shield should look like." She said to the class, before turning to Harry, "Ready?" She asked. Harry nodded, taking a defensive stance.

McGonagall then raised her own wand and uttered, '_Expelliarmus'_ at the same time that Harry whispered something. Everything happened in a matter of seconds, but Ron had seen it. A bright white, transparent globe of light encircled Harry's entire form, as a blue light shot out of McGonagall's wand. When her spell came in contact with Harry's shield, it turned purple and retreated back to McGonagall, whose wand was then knocked from her hand.

The contact of McGonagall's spell to Harry's shield had made a loud crackling noise, which had caused many students throughout the room to jump or gasp…or in Hermione's case, both.

"_Ron_!" Hermione whispered, "How did Harry do that on the first try? Shield Charms are _really_ hard to master!" Ron just shrugged.

_Oh great_! Ron thought. _If Hermione thinks they're really hard to master, I may never get one right_! Harry lowered his wand and the white globe disappeared in a mist-like vapor. Harry then just stood there at the front of the classroom breathing slightly heavily but not looking at Ron or Hermione. After retrieving her wand, McGonagall stepped forward to address the class.

"Now, before you begin casting _Expelliarmus_ on one another, I want you and your partner to practice making your own individual shields. The incantation is _Lumen Contego_. This shield can be used against any offensive spell, and will _always_ lessen the blast, but it is _not_ impenetrable. It is _only_ impenetrable against a spell of lesser strength; one of equal or greater strength can still harm you. Only when you've accomplished some semblance of a shield may you try to disarm one another. And, don't worry if yours doesn't look quite like Mr. Potters; his shield was quite strong. Mr. Potter and I will be walking around and answering any questions you may have throughout the class period. Remember, _Lumen Contego_. Begin."

"Ron." Hermione said urgently. Ron looked down to see Hermione using her finger to motion for him to lean down. When he did, she whispered fretfully, "Ron, it's almost as if McGonagall _knew_ Harry could make that shield."

"I don't know, Hermione. Harry can do _everything_. Why wouldn't he be able to make one?" Ron hadn't meant to sound so snippy. He hated being jealous of Harry's skill…_but sometimes he was_. Ron wanted to be able to fend for himself, fight the enemy, and protect others when in a dangerous spot…_he didn't want to have to lean on anyone else's abilities_.

Hermione leaned away from him with a hurt expression before quickly scowling at him. "Just forget it." She turned her back to him and retrieved her wand from the inside of her robes. She began uttering the incantation, but nothing was happening.

Ron reluctantly pulled his wand from his robes, feeling both jealousy toward Harry and guilt for snapping at Hermione. With a sigh, he took a semi-defensive stance. "_Lumen Contego_." He said blandly. Nothing. "_Lumen Contego_." Nothing. "_Lumen Contego_." Nothing.

Ron glanced over at Hermione and saw that a tiny wisp of white light was coming out of the end of her wand. The same wisp was emitting from some of the other students' wands as well. Now Ron was beginning to get angry with himself. "_Lumen Contego_." Nothing!

"You're not concentrating." Ron turned around to see Harry standing behind him. He had an apologetic look on his face, but his tone was serious. "You're not thinking about making a shield. You're thinking about something else."

Ron was about to defend himself when he heard a crackling noise from one corner of the room, followed by a giddy squeal. He turned to see Lavender Brown halfway surrounded by a faint, misty light, her partner, Parvati, jumping up and down. Hermione still had a tiny wisp coming from her wand, and she rolled her eyes in Lavender's direction.

"I'm trying, Harry." Ron grumbled. He wished Harry would just go away.

"Hermione's not really concentrating either." Harry said ignoring Ron's comment. And then in a very serious tone, "It's _really_ important to me that you two learn this charm. It's the strongest blocking charm we've been taught all term." Harry glanced over at Hermione, who was still trying fruitlessly to form a proper shield, and then he whispered to Ron. "When I make mine, I…I picture you and Hermione in trouble…"

Ron looked up at his best friend. Harry's eyes looked serious, yet sad. Something pulled on Ron's heart as he looked at Harry. He felt intense guilt for his jealousy. He should be _glad_ that Harry was such a skilled Wizard, because in the end…_he had to be_. With new incentive, Ron nodded and turned to where he could see Hermione. Then, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he pictured her in trouble. It wasn't difficult because he had thought about it a lot since the Department of Mysteries. _There she was, sitting at home or outside on the Hogwart's grounds…when suddenly a Death Eater appears. Dolohov_…Ron opened his eyes and looked at Hermione, raising his wand.

"_Lumen Contego_." Ron immediately felt a rush of cold air sweep through him and a small white light came out of his wand.

"_Lumen Contego_." He said more loudly. The cold came again, but this time it remained and a white light encircled him. It wasn't as bright as Harry's, but it was much stronger than Lavender's. A smile spread across his lips as Hermione turned to look at him with surprise. He lowered his wand and he immediately felt the cold leave him; he now felt tingly and warm.

"Brilliant." Harry said smiling. He patted him hard on the back and resumed his walking about the students. Ron saw McGonagall cast him a thin-mouthed smile from across the room. Hermione came over to stand beside him.

"Wow, Ron! That was _fantastic_!" She said brightly; though she looked a bit envious. "I haven't been able to do it yet…"

Suddenly Ron's proud feeling began to ebb away as the image of Hermione in trouble flashed across his mind again. "Hermione, try again." She shook her head.

"Later. Let's test out _your_ shield first." She stepped away from him and pointed her wand in his direction. Ron would rather her try to make the shield, but he consented.

Looking into her eyes, Ron held up his wand, "_Lumen Contego_." The shield appeared again. This time Ron thought it might've even been a little brighter.

"_Expelliarmus_!" He heard Hermione exclaim. Then he saw a blue light flash in front of his shield, followed by a purple light, a brief feeling of warmth to interrupt the cold, and a crackling noise. Ron lowered his wand to see Hermione smiling and nodding approvingly. Maybe he wasn't a _complete_ screw up.

* * *

Hermione left Transfiguration feeling like a complete idiot. When it came to Defense Against the Dark Arts, she never felt competent or confident. At the Department of Mysteries, every spell she cast was cast out of desperation. There were probably tons of other spells that would have been immensely useful to her, but she hadn't known any of them. And, now that she was being taught wonderful defense techniques, she could not seem to perform them. _What was the matter with her_? She knew that she was strong enough to conjure McGonagall's light shield. _Why couldn't she focus_? Maybe she should speak to Professor McGonagall about it. 

The class that Hermione _did_ seem to have a true knack for was Healing…and Hermione thought she knew why. Every time Sinistra taught them something knew, Hermione would force herself to accept the fact that these spells may be necessary to use on Ron or Harry in the near future. There was no way she was going to find herself in a situation like that at the Department of Mysteries without knowing how to help her two friends if they became injured.

So, the following day, Hermione went to Healing class determined to master whatever new technique Sinistra had in store for them. By now, Hermione knew how to heal minor bruises, cuts, and burns, how to set broken bones, and how to reset dislocated joints. Today, however, they were going to be learning how to remove pieces of foreign debris from wounds.

"So, what debris do you think we'll have to extract from the Baccaberry Hares?" Hermione asked excitedly before Sinistra arrived to the classroom. Harry had his head down on the sterile white table and Ron was leaning back on the back legs of his chair.

"Hmm." Ron looked over at her with a mock-serious expression. "I don't know. Probably something _really_ dangerous…like…an incomplete homework or a failing grade…"

Harry raised his head from the table to smirk at Hermione, while Ron continued to hold his serious demeanor. Hermione simply smiled back sweetly. "You do know that you are in a very vulnerable position, don't you?"

Ron leaned forward to put all four chair legs safely on the ground. He looked as if he might have a smart retort for her comment, but he didn't get the opportunity to say it. Professor Sinistra walked into the room in her black robes, her heels clicking quickly on the floor as she went to the front of the room. She had on dark blue lipstick and fingernail polish today. On anyone else, Hermione would have thought it silly, but Sinistra somehow looked natural with it.

"Good morning, everyone." She said in her soft, soothing voice. Something about her voice sent chills down Hermione's spine. It wasn't really bad, just…eerie. "I announced last class that we would be removing foreign debris from minor to severe wounds. The foreign matter might be bits of wood, metal, or anything that is not supposed to be lodged in one's skin. The incantation we will be learning removes the foreign object completely when done correctly. Some healers, not focusing on the task, have been known to only remove half of the matter and not realize until they've already sealed the wound. So, this requires _full_ concentration. I have given the Baccaberry Hares a tablet to dye their bodily secretions from clear to red, in order to increase the authenticity of the situation."

"Excuse me."

Hermione turned around in her seat to see Marietta Edgecombe sitting primly in her seat with her hand raised. Professor Sinistra had a blank look on her face. "Yes?" She said blandly.

Marietta shifted uncomfortably in her seat and wrinkled her nose. "Well, I was just wondering if you knew of a spell that could dye blood a different color…you know, like blue? Or, I don't know, just something prettier. Because, well…I just don't know if I can stomach _red_ blood."

Hermione saw Ron raise his fist to his nose to stifle a snort that he couldn't contain. Harry had a completely blank look on his face. A muscle in Sinistra's jaw twitched slightly as she gazed at Marietta with an expressionless stare. Hermione could not believe that anyone would ask such a trivial question. Of course, Hermione was _thankful_ for the Baccaberry Hare's clear secretions. But in a true emergency, the color of blood would be the last thing on her mind. Especially if the blood were Ron or Harry's.

"Miss Edgecombe," Sinistra began calmly, "Let me ask you…if someone was in need of medical attention, and you were the only one available to help, would you honestly dye their blood blue before consenting to operate on them?"

Marietta scoffed, "Well…yeah. Or purple…" A few people in the room began chuckling at this remark. Harry slapped his forehead with one hand before lying his head down on the tabletop. Ron actually spun around in his seat so fast to gape at the girl that Hermione heard his neck and back pop a few times.

Sinistra didn't appear to be shocked or amused, however…she looked closer to disgusted. "In answer to your question, Miss Edgecombe, yes. I do know of a spell that can dye blood blue…along with orange, magenta, periwinkle, and mauve." Sinistra then levitated the box of hares from the back of the classroom to the front without another glance in Marietta's direction. "Each hare already has a small twig lodged into its leg. Now, come retrieve your hares and I will then continue to walk you through the process of extracting the debris."

After every table had one hare for each student, Sinistra went into a thorough explanation of the proper way to extract the debris and clean and dress the wound. She said that the Mending Charm, _Resarcio_, would not work on a major wound, and that most wounds caused by debris were major.

The red dye seemed to work very well at making the exercise seem more realistic. A couple of people had to be excused from the classroom, neither of which were Marietta. However, she did say '_ew'_ about twenty-seven times. Hermione wished she could have used the Silencing Charm on her. By the end of the class period, Hermione, Ron, and Harry had each managed to extract twigs from their hares. They had done a very nice job, too. And, as they were packing up their satchels to leave, Hermione complimented both of her friends for their achievements, silently hoping that none of them would _ever_ have to use this Healing spell, yet all the same, _glad_ that they could.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm very sorry that it has taken me longer to submit this, not very romantic, chapter. From the reviews,I can tell that some of you are getting antsy for some love confessions...well, hang in there b/c I'm too much of a romantic to wait much longer!Believe me when I say that our trio's yearonly getsmore interesting... I'm off to work on the next chapter, and thanks again to the reviewers! I love reading what you have to say!Please continue to read and enjoy! 


	10. Chapter 10

The Characters and situations of Harry Potter depicted in this story are the legal property of J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, and AOL Time Warner, and have been used without permission. No copyright violation is intended. No profit is being made off this site. It is for entertainment purposes only.

CHAPTER 10

There was a cool bite to the late October air and a dense covering of white clouds. The leaves were different shades of yellow, brown, red, and orange, a perfect day for a visit to Hogsmeade. Hermione was very excited about spending some time with Harry. He was always so busy with homework, Occlumency, '_flying_,' and '_going for walks'_ these days…it was almost as if he were avoiding her and Ron. Well, this trip should be good for all of them; they were _all_ busy and tired from their schoolwork. Hermione dressed in some warm corduroy pants, a sweater, and a rainbow striped scarf that Mrs. Weasley had knitted her one Christmas.

She was now simply waiting on Ginny to finish getting ready. They were meeting in the girl's staircase. _What was taking her so long_? She never took _this_ long. Just when Hermione had decided to go into the lavatory to check on her friend, Ginny came bustling out of the fifth-year girl's dormitory. Hermione was a bit taken aback at what she saw.

"Ginny? Are you…are you wearing _makeup_?" Hermione asked curiously. Ginny nodded, smiling. Hermione didn't know why she was so surprised; Ginny was fifteen, after all. It was just that, neither of them had ever worn makeup, except for at the Yule Ball. Ginny wasn't wearing a _lot_; just enough to make her light brown eyes pop and her mouth appear glossy. She looked quite pretty. However, Hermione found that the time, effort, and money that it took to wear makeup wasn't a good trade-off for the improvement in appearance. She wouldn't mention that to Ginny, though.

"You look very nice." Hermione said with a smile; Ginny simply shrugged in thanks.

Ron and Harry were waiting for them by the fireplace in the common room. Ron was wearing a maroon sweater; he looked extremely handsome. Hermione then noticed Harry do a double take in Ginny's direction. Hermione met Ron's eye, and they had to look away from each other to keep from laughing. Harry was the _only_ boy Hermione knew of that Ron would allow to look at his sister that way.

Hermione thought that it would be great for Harry to date someone again, whether it were Ginny or not. He seemed so serious and bleak this term; he needed something in his life that could make him forget his troubles. Something that would take his mind off of that stupid fake prophecy. Maybe she could give Harry a small push in Ginny's direction…then again, after seeing the way he'd just looked at her, Hermione wondered if she would even need to intervene.

The walk to Hogsmeade was extremely pleasant. The four of them walked at a brisk pace along the graveled path and talked about how great it felt to be outside of the stone walls of the castle. Now that they were outside of the grounds, Hermione felt as if she had been inside a fort for almost two months.

As soon as they reached the edge of town, an aroma of homemade breads, pumpkin pies, candy, and chimney smoke greeted Hermione's nostrils. Sounds of cheerful Hogwarts students could be heard coming from the insides of every shop. There were jack-o-lanterns in front of every building and hay bales set up in random corners with cornstalks and gourds adorning them. Something was different, however, the small wizarding town was not nearly as busy as it usually was around Halloween time. Hermione wondered if it were due to the Ministry's recent acknowledgment of the rise of Voldemort and his Death Eaters. _Were people now afraid to leave their houses_? The thought made her shiver.

"Are you really all that cold?" Harry asked her bemusedly as the four of them entered the Three Broomsticks.

"Hmm? Oh, yes. I mean, no. I'm fine." Hermione stammered out. She definitely didn't want to mention Voldemort around Harry today. She wanted this to be a worry-free trip for him. Harry shrugged, but Hermione noticed Ron raise his eyebrow at her.

The four found a booth toward the back of the bar after they'd each bought a bottle of Butterbeer. Hermione and Ginny sat beside each other on the lacquered wooden bench, with the boys across from them. Hermione opened her bottle and took a sip of the sweet liquid, but Ginny was having some difficulty. She was leaned over her bottle slightly with her face scrunched up. Hermione was about to offer her assistance when Ginny sat up quickly, with a surprised look… her bottle cap had disappeared.

Harry was smiling mischievously from across the table, tucking his wand back inside his jacket. He flicked the bottle cap out of his hand with his thumb, which clattered to a halt on the table in front of Ginny.

"Hey!" Ginny exclaimed, smiling.

"How'd you do that, Harry?" Ron asked with an impressed smile.

"Vanishing Charm." Harry and Hermione said together. A dawning look appeared on Ron's face.

"I could've gotten an _opened_ bottle, myself, with a bit of magic." Ginny replied playfully, taking her wand from her sweater pocket. Harry took a sip of his own Butterbeer, set it down, and then crossed his arms with a 'let's-see-then' smile on his face.

Ginny cleared her throat, flicked her wand, and whispered an incantation too quiet to hear. Suddenly Harry's opened bottle rose from the table and floated over to Ginny, where she snatched it proudly from the air to then take a small sip. All four of them laughed at this, and Ron gave his sister a standing ovation. Hermione was elated to see Harry acting so carefree. Suddenly, however, Ginny's eyes went wide and she grabbed a hold of Hermione's arm; Ron sat down quickly looking at his sister with confusion.

"U-u-umbridge!" She whispered fretfully. Hermione, Ron, and Harry immediately looked toward the door to see a burly middle-aged man with messy brown hair and a rather large mole on his nose walking slowly to the bar from the entrance. Harry and Ron both turned back around wheezing with laughter.

"Ginny!" Hermione reprimanded; although she was giggling herself. Ginny just shrugged.

"Sorry, I thought it was her." She said innocently. Harry and Ron were slowly recovering from their laughter. Harry was finally able to speak.

"So, what actually _did_ happen to Umbridge." He said curiously; his top lip rose in disgust when he said her name.

"Dad says she's at St. Mungo's." Ginny said intensely.

"What? He didn't tell _me_ that…" Ron said in confusion. Ginny shrugged.

"He probably wouldn't have thought to tell me, but I asked…he says she has _Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder_. She can't sleep without powerful sleeping droughts, but even then she wakes up with _horrible_ nightmares. She jumps at the slightest noise and sometimes has to be restrained with straps for fear that she might hurt herself or someone else. Dad says the Healers doubt she'll ever be able to leave the hospital." Ginny glanced around the room, before leaning in further. "I think she's on the same floor as Neville's parents."

Hermione, Ron, and Harry sat gaping at this unexpected news for a minute. Hermione couldn't help but feel that her disorder was well deserved. Of course, she wouldn't say this aloud. It was such a horrible thought. Plus, it seemed almost rude to say anything of the sort after the mention of Neville's parents.

"Well, there goes my theory for the Headmistress of that _bloody_ school." Ron said plainly. Ginny nodded in agreement, but Hermione noticed Harry's face paling at the mention of the school. Hermione suddenly felt the need to say something about the weather or something as equally trivial to break the silence, however, the sound of a glass bottle shattering drifted to them from across the room.

An attractive fifth year girl with long, curly blonde hair had stood up from the booth she had been sharing with Seamus Finnigan. She had apparently thrown her bottle of Butterbeer at his head because he was coming out from under their table and there was broken glass and Butterbeer all around his seat. Everyone in the bar had turned toward the unexpected noise.

"April, love!" Seamus called after the girl, who was now stalking out of the bar. "You don't understan'! She's just like a…a…buff an' blister to me!"

Ginny snorted, almost spraying her Butterbeer on the table. "That complete idiot. I wondered how long he could keep it up." Hermione turned to Ginny after watching Seamus run out of the bar after his angry girl.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, curiously, his color returning.

"Well," Ginny said in a slight whisper, causing the other three to lean in close to listen. "Seamus has been dating April Hannings for about a month now…the same amount of time he's been snogging with Lavender Brown under the Quidditch stadium."

"_Brilliant_!" Ron managed to croak through a wheezing laugh. Harry and Ginny laughed, too. What was their problem? Hermione didn't find anything funny about the situation.

"Ron, you are _completely_ immature!" She spat, focusing her frustration across the table at him. "That poor girl must be heartbroken!" Ron rolled his eyes. Oh, she hated when he did that! It sent angry shudders straight through her.

"Hermione," Ginny began calmly, "She really had it coming. I mean, April is a bit of a flirt, herself." Hermione just gaped at Ginny. She looked over at Harry to see if she might have at least one ally, but he was avoiding her eye by peeling the Butterbeer label off of his bottle.

Hermione stood up from the booth. "Oh, Hermione. Please don't be angry with us. You're right, Seamus was _very_ wrong." Ginny said grabbing Hermione's arm and attempting to pull her back down.

"I just need some fresh air." Hermione lied. "I won't be long."

"_Hermione_…" Ron whined, but Hermione was already halfway out of the bar. The wind whipped across her face as she stepped outside, and it felt good on her burning cheeks. She could spit, she was so angry! She didn't really know why either. It had just bubbled up out of nowhere. She didn't know April Hannings, and that girl's romantic life was really none of her business. She was beginning to feel a little guilty for leaving so abruptly. She'd really wanted to spend some time with Harry. Hermione began taking in deep breaths of the cool air. She would just walk off her unexpected anger and then go back to the others as if nothing had happened.

* * *

Ron watched after Hermione with his mouth gaping open. "What in _bloody hell_ is her problem?" He asked Harry, who was staring after her as well.

"I've no idea, mate." Harry said with a shrug. Ginny then let out a huge sigh. And mumbled something that sounded like, 'good grief.'

"Ron, go check on her." Ginny said, in an almost bored voice.

"What? Are you _mad_? I'm staying away from her when she's like _that_, thank you."

"Oh! Stop being such a _baby_ and go apologize!"

"Apologize! I'm not the one doing…_whatever_…with Lavender Brown under the bleachers!"

"Well, then at least be a good friend and go talk to her!"

Ron could not believe this. _When had his little sister become a copy of his mother_? It sounded just like something his mum would say, '_Go apologize for something you didn't do, while carelessly throwing yourself in the path of an irate teenage girl_!'

Ron was about to open his mouth and exclaim that Ginny and Harry were her friends, too, but then he remembered the look he had seen pass between Harry and Ginny that first day at the train station. Maybe Ginny wanted him to leave so that she could be alone with Harry. Well, that made a _lot_ more sense to Ron than the rubbish she was feeding him now.

Ron heaved himself up from his bench. "Fine. I'm going." He turned around to leave just as Harry called, "Good luck." Ginny had the nerve to giggle, and Ron shot them both contemptuous glares.

After he'd gotten outside, he looked to his right and immediately saw Hermione walking toward the back of town. If he hadn't gotten a sudden pang of worry, he might've turned and gone the other way. However, he really didn't think she should be walking around town alone. So, taking a deep breath, he jogged up the road to catch up with her.

He slowed down as he came up behind her and decided not to let his presence known just yet. He was only a mere two feet from her. _Did she really not know he was there_? She was walking briskly toward the edge of town now. _What if he were a Death Eater_? They were now passing Gladrags; Ron was sure she was about to stop and turn around, but she continued to walk. _Was she mental_? They'd now passed the last shop, Dervish and Banges. She was walking right out of the town, on her own!

"Hermione!" He yelled, not being able to stand it any longer. She stopped dead in her tracks with a loud gasp, and he almost bumped into her. She then turned around with both hands over her mouth. Her hands dropped fiercely to her sides.

"Ron! You scared me half to _death_!" She said shrilly, before unexpectedly pushing him hard on his chest with both hands. He stumbled backward a couple of steps.

"I don't care! What do you think you're _doing_ walking all the way out here by yourself?" This was another one of those times when he was so angry with her, he either wanted to arm wrestle her…or _kiss_ her!

Hermione's angry look faded slightly as she looked around as if just now noticing where she was. "I…I didn't realize how far I'd gone." She said almost guiltily. Ron rubbed his hands hard over his face.

"Well, let me show you!" He cried, moving to stand behind her. He grabbed her by her petite shoulders and turned her roughly to face the village. Leaning down so that his mouth was a mere two inches from her ear, he growled with ridicule, "What you see in front of you is called '_safety_.' What you see behind you…is '_danger_."

He was breathing heavily with frustration. _Had she completely forgotten Harry's dream_? Even if she hadn't, she should _never_ walk out of town alone, especially in the opposite direction of Hogwarts! As he looked at Hermione's profile, his frustration began ebbing away. She had closed her eyes tight and was gnawing on the inside of her cheek. _She was absolutely beautiful_. He suddenly realized how close they were. His jagged breathing was causing the hair around her ear to caress her cheek, and his chest was only a few inches from her back. '_What you see behind you is danger_?' He thought. _Yeah_, _Ron Weasley if he didn't step away from her now_! He dropped his hands from her shoulders and turned around to look away from the village.

"What got into you anyway, back at the pub?" He asked quietly, with his back to her. She came around to stand in front of him and placed both hands on her hips.

"_Me_? What got into _me_?" She scoffed and stamped one foot. "What? What's that, you say? Oh…some _poor_ girl is being subjected to the effects of a disloyal, fickle…_typical_ boy's perverse affairs? Oh! Simply _brilliant_! Tell us Seamus, how _do_ you do it?"

Ron simply stared at her for a moment with his mouth partway open. He was almost certain he'd _never_ seen a person's head move from side to side while looking straight ahead and keeping eye contact. It was quite scary. "Hermione, what in the…? You are _really _overreacting!" Ron immediately became aware that that was the wrong thing to say. Hermione's mouth dropped open and her eyes went round.

"_Overreacting?_ I suppose you think _all_ boys are two-timing! Well…they aren't. And…I…I feel _awful_ for the dolt that falls for you!" She brushed past him to make her way back into the village. Ron's heart clamped painfully. He felt as if she'd just slapped him straight in the face.

He turned around quickly and lunged forward to grab her right arm. He caught her right above the elbow and turned her around to face him, grabbing hold of her other arm. "Now, wait…_wait_ just…just a damn minute." He sputtered. She was glaring at him with her amazing brown eyes and trying fruitlessly to pull herself from his grip. "We can do this all day or you can _stop_ a minute and listen to me." He said calmly.

She wriggled around some more; using what Ron guessed was all her strength to break free of his hold, before stopping. She blew her hair out of her face. "Fine! Just let _go_ of me." She finished with a defeated note in her voice.

He dropped her arms and took a deep breath. She wasn't looking at him; she was peering out over the hill before them. "Listen, Hermione. Seamus Finnigan is daft. He likes Firewhiskey…too much, and every week he's 'in love' with a different girl. About a year ago he kind of started eyeing you…_wait_ 'til I'm done to yell at me, but I threatened him not to go near you. You…you deserve more than that. And, probably, every girl does. So, I think it's _brilliant_ that he's finally been caught in the act. It's _brilliant_ that he narrowly missed a glass bottle to his big, thick head."

She was looking at him now. Her expression wasn't readable, but at least it didn't look angry anymore. She looked more sad than angry, which surprised Ron. He had expected her to scream at him for threatening Seamus from dating her. He was sure she would have if he had added that he would've done the same thing even if Seamus were the nicest and most loyal guy in the world.

"Ron, I'm really sor…" She began, in an almost whisper.

"Don't apologize." Ron said coldly, not looking at her. "We should go find Harry and Ginny." He stepped around her and started back into town. He suddenly wished he were back at the castle, alone in his dormitory.

* * *

Hermione was lying awake in her four-poster bed with the curtains drawn around her. She was absolutely miserable. She hadn't spoken to Ron since their dispute. Actually, she hadn't had a chance; he was completely avoiding her.

They had found Harry and Ginny right where they'd left them. She knew they could both tell something was wrong as soon as she and Ron had returned to the pub. Ginny had almost immediately suggested they all go back to the castle. She had tried to talk to Hermione once they'd gotten back and were safely up in the girl's stairwell, but Hermione had refused to talk about it. She just hadn't felt up to confessing, 'Oh, I just _bombarded_ your brother with unfounded accusations. I _think_ I may have physically pushed him, and _oh yes_, I told him I felt sorry for his future love.'

Hermione shook her head before rolling over, still fully dressed, and forced herself to try and go to sleep. It was only about five o'clock in the evening, but she couldn't find the energy to leave her bed. _What was it with this year's Hogsmeade visits_? It was as if they were _cursed_! After another hour of brooding over her earlier behavior, she drifted off to a fitful sleep.

The following week, classes dragged on as brightly colored leaves began to cover the grounds. Classes were odd because Harry now sat between her and Ron in every class and Ron _still_ wouldn't even look at her. Hermione spent a lot of extra time studying in the library, and she was thankful that there was double Quidditch practice for this Saturday's game, the first game of the season. She couldn't stand to be around Harry and Ron; it was just too awkward. With Ron avoiding her at all costs, she could tell that Harry didn't know how to handle it. She and Ron had fought numerous times before, but they had never gone a week without speaking.

Ginny seemed to have grown tired of Ron's angst toward Hermione the moment she recognized it; before she even knew what caused it. The day after the Hogsmeade visit, Hermione had thought it only fair to tell Ginny about the foul comment she had made toward Ron. Hermione had been expecting Ginny to reprimand her and go comfort her brother, but instead she had begun attacking Ron with her fierce mother-like tongue at every opportune moment. Ginny had told Hermione, '_he knows you didn't mean it; he's just being a child_.'

It seemed that Harry was trying to spend an equal amount of time with each of them, so as not to choose sides. He even came with her to the library one night while Ron insisted on turning in early. The only good thing about her and Ron's dispute was that she had seen Harry more than she had in a long while. Though she hated the extra stress this was surely putting on Harry, and by the end of the week, she was losing her patience with Ron's childishness and beginning to agree with Ginny's assessment of the situation. Anytime she tried to find a moment alone with Ron to apologize, maybe grovel a little, he would immediately remember something he had to do. She had now decided to just stop trying. If he didn't value their friendship enough to forgive her, she would just ignore him too.

* * *

"Ron, you can't _do_ this anymore. You just can't! It's not right to Hermione. _It's not fair_! You _know_ she would never mean something like that! She spoke out of anger! You're being ridiculous! Think about _Harry_! He must feel like he's lost his two best friends this week! You're acting like a moping little brat…just like _Percy_!"

Ron was sitting in the corner of the empty common room in a plush armchair, staring blindly at the fire, while Ginny's voice droned on. It was almost time for him to dress out for the first Quidditch match of the season, and Ginny was making him even more nervous than he usually felt before a big game. She had been fussing at him all week. The first time she had compared him to Percy he had stood up and screamed back at her, but he'd heard it so many times now, it only made his eye twitch slightly when she said it.

He couldn't really say anything to Ginny that would make her understand his behavior unless he told her how he felt toward Hermione, and that was _not_ an option. '_I feel awful for the dolt that falls for you_.' Hermione's words just kept playing over and over in his mind like an annoying tune he couldn't stop humming. _Why had those words bothered him so much?_ He already knew that she was too good for him and that he had no chance of ever winning her heart, but now that he had evidence…proof that Hermione would never fall for him…it felt like a knife had been thrust into his heart.

"RON!" Ginny yelled suddenly. He looked up to see her staring at him with wide eyes. "I just said that if you love Hermione, you'll stop torturing her! She feels just awful! So, do you or don't you?"

"Do I or don't I…what?" Ron asked slowly. He thought he already knew the answer. His heart was beating rapidly, and he'd begun to sweat.

"Do you _love her_?" Ginny asked impatiently. Ron took a deep breath. _Crap, crap, crap_. Now what? _Lie, lie, lie_! He told himself.

"No!" He exclaimed too quickly. Ginny wrinkled her brow and looked at Ron with confusion. "I mean, I…well, I _love_ my friends…Well, I love Harry and…and…but no! I don't…it's not like…"

Ginny sat down slowly in an armchair directly in front of Ron. One hand went to her mouth and her eyes widened. "I knew it…" She was speaking in a strange breathy voice.

"Ginny, are you okay?"

"I KNEW IT!" She had jumped up from her armchair and lunged at him. She sat down in his lap and gave him a bone-crushing hug, then stood up quickly and started swaying back and forth excitedly. This was abnormal behavior, Ron thought. What did she know?

"You are _one hundred percent_, completely, and _unbelievably_ in love with Hermione Granger!"

_Crap, crap, crap…lie, lie, lie_! "NO! No, no, no, no, _no_! Ginny!" Ron stood up to face his sister.

"Ron, it's not like I didn't already know. I mean, the crush thing, really Ron, it's _so_ obvious! But you don't have a _crush_ on her!" She exclaimed happily. Now she was really making Ron's head hurt.

"Right! Right, there's no crush!" Ron said quickly. Ginny just laughed.

"Ron, you _have _to _tell_ her!"

"Wait. That I'm sorry for the past week…or that I don't have a crush on her?"

"Ron, _no_! You have to tell her that you love her." Ginny said more seriously now. He wasn't sure where he'd screwed up this conversation, but it had taken a really wrong turn somewhere. He needed to back this conversation up; convince Ginny that he didn't love Hermione like _that_. But when he looked at his sister's expectant expression, he somehow knew that he couldn't take back whatever he had revealed. _Ginny knew._

"Ginny, listen. _Please_ promise me that you won't tell _anybody_? Not Mum, not Dad, not Harry…and especially _not _Hermione." He pleaded.

"Ron, _why_?" She asked desperately. How did he explain it? How could he make her see that he could never be good enough for Hermione?

"Ginny, Hermione reads humongous history books…I read the back of my Chocolate Frog Cards. Hermione has never once failed an exam…I've never once made a perfect mark. Hermione…is _perfect_, and I'm just…me." Ron finished lamely. Ginny was now looking at him sadly.

"Ron…" She began, but he couldn't listen anymore. She would just try to convince him to tell Hermione, and he couldn't take the chance that Ginny might actually persuade him.

"I'm going to go up to my dormitory right now and get ready for the game. You're not going to say _anything_ about this to Hermione, all right? After the game I _will_ apologize to Hermione. But I _absolutely_ will not tell her that I…" Ron sighed and crossed his arms roughly across his chest. "Ginny, I'm through talking about this!" He shouted. Ron didn't give Ginny a chance to retort. Instead he walked hurriedly up to his dormitory, leaving her staring after him.

* * *

Hermione had finally made her way up to the Gryffindor stands. She had never really realized until this afternoon, that if it weren't for Harry, Ron, and Ginny, she would probably be alone most of the time. She had planned on walking to the Quidditch stadium with Neville or Dean, but they weren't in the common room when she had come down from her dormitory. Seamus and Lavender had been there, but Hermione definitely didn't want to follow _them_ to the Quidditch stadium after what Ginny had said. So, she had made the trek alone.

This first week of November was exceptionally cool; her fingers and toes were already numb by the time she reached her seat. She had actually considered not coming, but she felt that she needed to show her support for Harry's and Ginny's sakes. Hermione found herself remembering the good luck kiss she had given Ron before one of their games last year, which led her mind to reminiscing over the kiss she'd given him the night he comforted her over Malfoy. _She really missed Ron so much, but she had no clue how to get him to talk to her again!_

Her reverie was broken as the announcer, Terry Boot, a Ravenclaw boy, began the introduction of the players. Both teams had flown out together in a wave of red, gold, green, and silver. The fourteen players hovered above the ground, looking focused and waiting for Madam Hooch to give the signal.

Hermione had brought along her Omnioculars and used them to zoom in on the players. It was a little difficult for her to focus them on each player, but she finally managed to zoom in on Harry. He looked very ready for action. And, there were the Creevey brothers, looking extremely excited and antsy; this was their first game. _Now, where was Ron_? Hermione slowly began scanning over the magnified players when her heart suddenly jumped into her throat. She quickly released the Omnioculars to hang by the strap around her neck. They had landed on Malfoy, and he had been looking straight at her with a purely evil look. _Could he see her from down there_? Suddenly Hermione heard the shrill whistle from Madam Hooch, and she saw the large, red Quaffle fly up into the air and…

"And it's caught by Pucey!" Called the magnified voice of Terry Boot. "He's being closely flanked by Weasley and Bullet! And, wow! He's getting _dangerously_ close to the Gryffindor goalposts already…OH! He shoots…AND…it's SAVED by Weasley…uh, Ginny Weasley that is, _how did she do that_? Well, Weasley with the Quaffle; man, she's FLYING! Well...I mean...as in her speed...not that...NEVERMIND! Zabini approaching quickly…uh-oh…bludger, hit by Crabbe…WHOO! Narrowly misses Weasley…and here it is…she shoots…she…SCORES! Ten points for Gryffindor!"

Hermione let out a whoop and began clapping crazily! The crowd was going wild! Wow, Ginny's first game and she's already scored; Ron must be so proud! _Ron_! Hermione grabbed her Omnioculars and focused them on the Gryffindor goalposts. _There he was_. He had a look of pure concentration on his face as he hovered in the center. The sun was shining brightly on his flaming hair, which complimented his uniform very nicely. _Had he filled out his uniform like that last year_? Hermione didn't think so. His shirt fit tightly across his chest and arms, her mind's eye began flashing pictures of what his barren chest had looked…and _felt_ like…

"Granger, I think most of the players are at the other end of the field right now."

Hermione dropped her Omnioculars and spun around to see Dean Thomas smiling roguishly. Neville was beside him, but thankfully, he was watching the game. Hermione, blushingfuriously,attempted a small smile at Dean before focusing her attention on the other players.

"Good block from Bletchley; he throws the Quaffle to Warrington…but he better watch it! _Ow_! Too late…good bludger action from the Creevey brothers, though! And now it's Bullet with the Quaffle! She passes…to Weasley. _Can she do it again_? Um…no…apparently not…Warrington recovers the Quaffle! What's this? An interesting pass pattern…Zabini to Warrington to Zabini to Warrington to…BELL! Ha! Don't think that was planned, but it apparently works for Gryffindor as she…SCORES! Twenty to Zero, GRYFFINDOR! But let's not celebrate too early…it appears Pucey is going in for the kill! Where's a _bludger_ when you need one? Pucey approaching scoring range…Ginny Weasley hot on his trail, but he shoots…and…NICE SAVE!"

In the heat of the game, Hermione jumped up and yelled at the top of her lungs, "Ron! Yeah!" Ron immediately turned toward the stands and squinted his eyes in the sunlight in Hermione's direction. She smiled brightly at him, and he smiled back timidly and raised the Quaffle with one hand to throw it back. Hermione's heart began hammering wildly. Relieved, Hermione _knew_ that she had finally been forgiven…

* * *

Ron tore his eyes away from Hermione and threw the Quaffle to his sister. Ginny sped off down the pitch, zigzagging between Warrington and Pucey. He chanced another glance at Hermione, who was watching Ginny intently. As soon as he'd heard Hermione's cheer echoing out of the stands, he had received a rush of warmth throughout his entire body. When he had spotted her smiling face, he had felt a huge pang of guilt from his behavior the past week. Ginny had been right on one thing at least; he _had_ been a moping brat. Suddenly, Ron couldn't wait for the game to end so that he could apologize properly.

But for now, the game was still on. Ginny's shot had been blocked, and now Zabini was racing toward him with the Quaffle. Ron steadied himself on his broom. His eyes were tracking the ensuing Chaser's every move. But suddenly, Ron felt a jolting blow to the back of his right shoulder blade. His upper body was thrown forward and he had to use both hands to grab a hold of his broom. His right arm was now throbbing with pain as he looked up to see Crabbe laughing with Zabini, who had managed to score. Madam Hooch's whistle cut through the air as Terry Boot yelled, "FOUL PLAY! Bludger to the Keeper! Gryffindor penalty shot!"

As Katie Bell lined up for the penalty shot at the other end of the field, Ron looked down at the booing and jeering coming from the Gryffindor stands. At the front, dead center stood Hermione, leaning over the railing and shaking one fist in the air vehemently. She was shouting, too, but it couldn't be heard over the crowd. Neville was behind her, attempting to pull her back down from the railing. Ron smiled despite the continuing pain in his shoulder.

Ron focused his attention back on the field to the resuming game. Katie had made the penalty shot. Bletchley threw the Quaffle to Warrington, but Ginny had quickly stolen it. While admiring his sister's playing skills, Ron heard a whooshing sound coming from above him. He looked up just in time to see a streak of red and gold zooming down toward him. He swore loudly before dodging his best friend's dive.

Looking down, he saw Harry circling the base of the goalposts at a remarkable speed. It made Ron dizzy just looking at him, but Harry then sped off low to the ground toward the Slytherin side of the field. Malfoy must have seen Harry's recent acrobatics because he was now speeding along behind Harry's Firebolt.

Pucey was now heading toward Ron with Ginny and Bullet flanking him. Ginny was closing in on him, which apparently made Pucey act too soon because he threw the Quaffle at the center goalpost, where it fell short. Ron barely caught it with the tips of his fingers, saving it from falling to the ground below. He was preparing to throw the Quaffle back to a Chaser when a gasp erupted from the stadium.

Scanning the field, Ron immediately saw Malfoy lying flat on his back with the Creevey brothers circling him from overhead. They had apparently sent two bludgers to slow Malfoy down; Ron smiled, _it had worked_. Harry was speeding straight up into the air far above the stadium…when he suddenly came to an abrupt halt, raising his hands. The crowd exploded into a tumultuous jumble of sound. Ron could barely hear Madam Hooch's whistle, calling the game to a close.

"GRYFFINDOR WINS! ONE HUNDRED EIGHTY to TEN!" Terry Boot bellowed into his megaphone. Ron immediately dropped the Quaffle and rushed with the rest of his team to surround Harry and the Snitch.

* * *

Hermione was hoarse from cheering. Everyone was beginning to filter out of the stands. The Gryffindors were all headed to their common room for some major celebrating.

Hermione had decided to wait until the exiting crowd thinned a little before leaving her seat. Before Ron had joined the Quidditch team, they had always left together with the excited crowd after a Gryffindor win; it was part of the fun. However, Hermione felt a bit out of place without him beside her.

She glanced up at the Gryffindor teammates laughing, cheering, and patting each other on the backs. Their huddle suddenly broke, however, as they all dove down to return to solid ground. Ron had stopped midway to the ground and had turned in Hermione's direction. Hermione's heart caught in her throat. What was he doing? He was zooming straight for the stands, but slowed down and pulled up to the railing.

"Meet me in the common room?" He asked, slightly out of breath. He had a timid smile on his face and looked as if he doubted that she would consent.

"Of course…" Hermione said, returning his timid smile. He gazed at her for a moment before giving her a slight wink and diving down toward the changing rooms. Heat had immediately flooded her face following that wink. That was only the second time he'd winked at her, but she liked the way it had made her heart skip a beat both times.

Hermione hurriedly began her descent of the bleachers. She wanted to beat the team members to the common room so that she could be there when Ron arrived. '_Meet me in the common room,' _he had said. He knew she would be going straight to the common room; where else would she go after a game? But he had made sure she would be there…why? Well, at least it would give her a chance to apologize to him.

As she entered the castle, she went over all the things she wanted to tell Ron when she had the opportunity. There were a few things that needed to be said. How exactly should she apologize? Hermione bit her lower lip. She didn't want to seem too…_whoa…yes. Everything would be all right if she just went up the stairs. Right, keep going…keep going…stop. Yes, this was right. Now if she would just go down this hallway a ways…great. This was where she needed to be…she didn't know why, but it didn't matter. Everything was fine._

_

* * *

_

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, I don't have much to say about this particular chapter other than I hope everyone enjoyed it! Please review, I'm really curious as to what you thought about everything since this chapter was fairly long... Well, chapter 11 coming up!


	11. Chapter 11

The Characters and situations of Harry Potter depicted in this story are the legal property of J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, and AOL Time Warner, and have been used without permission. No copyright violation is intended. No profit is being made off this site. It is for entertainment purposes only.

Chapter 11

After showering in the changing rooms, Ron made his way up to Gryffindor Tower, with Harry and the other teammates that hadn't made it to their party yet; _the party where Hermione had agreed to meet him._ She had looked at him as if he hadn't been acting like a complete prat for the entire week; he hadn't deserved that look. And, he especially hadn't deserved how her smile had added a warm blissful feeling on top of his elation from the game.

Now that he knew he was about to apologize to Hermione, he was getting a bit nervous. _How could he explain why her words had hurt him so badly without her getting suspicious of his feelings toward her_? Hermione was very sympathetic; _surely_ she would understand why her harsh words would upset her friend. He just needed to make sure he didn't make the same mistake he had made earlier when talking to Ginny. However, it would be much easier for him to avoid that mishap…_if he knew what it had been_.

"Ron, you all right?" Harry asked as they approached the portrait hole. "You _do_ realize that we just won?"

"Yeah…uh…guess I'm just in shock that I didn't botch it up…" He lied. Harry looked at Ron suspiciously as Katie uttered the password and the Fat Lady's portrait swung open.

As soon as they entered the common room, cheers and applause hit the roof. There must have been thirty people crammed inside, pulling the players in and patting them all on their backs. Ron tried not to flinch as he was hit numerous times on his bruised shoulder. People kept popping in front of Ron's face, shaking his hands, and saying things like, '_Great show,' _or '_That's how it's done_!' As nice as it was to have everyone praising him, it was making it much harder for Ron to see around the room properly. He was generally taller than most of the people, however, so he peered over everyone's head for a bushy-haired brunette.

His eyes, instead, came to rest on his red-haired sister. Ginny was still in her uniform, surrounded by a hoard of fans over by the fireplace. She must have come straight up to the party, not wanting to miss anything. She seemed to be enjoying the attention. Ron wandered toward her.

"Oh! And here comes the _King_, himself!" Ginny said, proudly, gesturing toward Ron. He smiled as Ginny's aficionados broke into a chorus of the Gryffindor's version of '_Weasley is Our King_.'

"Do you know if Hermione's up in the girl's dormitory?" Ron asked Ginny quietly as '_Weasley is Our King_' grew louder.

"Well, I'm not sure. I haven't exactly gotten as far as the dormitories, yet." Ginny said, smiling broadly and nodding toward the singers. Ron was about to ask Ginny to check the girl's dormitory when a small voice came from behind him.

"I saw her entering the third floor corridor with three boys after the game." Turning around, Ron saw Luna, staring absently at a spot to the right of Ron's head. Ron developed a sudden, sickening cramp of worry in his abdomen.

"What three boys?" Ron asked apprehensively, clutching at his stomach.

"I didn't notice." She said wistfully. "Right after I spotted them, your sister came up to me and invited me to your lovely party. It _is_ lovely."

Ron didn't waste time reprimanding Ginny for sneaking Luna Lovegood into the Gryffindor common room. Instead he made his way over to Seamus and Dean, who were complimenting and congratulating Katie and Jessica. _Of course, it was Seamus, Dean, and Neville that Luna had seen walking with Hermione_, Ron told himself. A tiny twinge of jealousy was added to his cramp of worry, but he ignored it.

"Guys," Ron said loud enough for Seamus to hear him over the small crowd around Katie and Jessica, "Did you, Dean, or Neville happen to walk with Hermione to the third floor after the game?"

"No, mate. Why d'ya ask?" Seamus asked casually, smiling stupidly at Katie.

"Oh, nevermind." Ron replied absently before walking hastily to the portrait hole. He walked past Harry, who was surrounded by his own fan club, and decided not to bother him. _Ron was just going to find Hermione had stopped off at the library or a lavatory, anyway_.

Despite the reassurances Ron was giving himself, once he was outside the portrait hole, he broke into a run. He ran as fast as he could down the corridor to the Grand Staircase. Grabbing hold of the banister, he sprinted down the steps, skipping the last few before each landing. Until, finally, he had reached the third floor. The whole time his mind was racing. _Had Luna actually seen Hermione with three boys?_ Luna was so absent-minded; her information could have been completely wrong. _Please be wrong_, Ron thought. _I won't find anything down this corridor_, _and I'll find that Hermione just stopped by the library and lost track of time_. The third floor corridor was as dark and creepy as ever, but Ron began making his way slowly down the hall.

Everything was eerily still and silent, but then…_was that a voice_? Ron immediately ran toward the sound; it had come from the farthest door on the right. He reached the door and yanked hard on the handle, but it was locked.

"Alohamora!" Ron yelled urgently after taking his wand from the inside of his jacket. There was a soft click, but before Ron thrust the door open, he heard a cold drawling voice say, "They're dead! Your dear Harry Potter and Ron Weasley are a problem to the Dark Lord, no more. Now, only you remain!"

Ron felt as though an ice-cold bucket of water had just been poured down his back. _It can't be_, thought Ron; _he's in Azkaban_. Ron threw the door open, but nothing could have prepared him for what he saw next. The small, stone, windowless room was lit only by a few wall sconces. In the farthest corner, cowering, sat Hermione, her face fixed into a blank and glazed expression. And in front of her stood three Death Eaters, one of which, by the sound of his voice, was surely Lucius Malfoy.

The Death Eaters turned their hooded faces toward Ron, who already had his wand pointing at them. "_Stupefy_!"

A red light shot out of the end of Ron's wand and impacted with the closest of the three Death Eaters, causing him to fall to the ground. Ron quickly turned to the next one. "_Impedimenta_!"

The second Death Eater fell, leaving one still staring at Ron, not moving. Ron didn't have time to ponder the Death Eater's behavior. _He just had to get him away from Hermione_! He ran forward and flung himself onto the remaining Death Eater, causing them both to fall to the floor together, but as Ron raised his wand to utter a curse, the Death Eater began transforming into a humongous…_spider_. Ron, horrified, quickly rolled himself off of the spider and noticed that the other two Death Eaters had completely disappeared! The pieces immediately fell together into Ron's mind. _They weren't Death Eaters at all_!

"_Riddikulous_!" Ron shouted, pointing his wand at the approaching spider. The Boggart flew straight up into the air and landed back on the floor with a thud before disappearing into a wisp of smoke. Breathing heavily and dripping with sweat, Ron ran to Hermione, knelt beside her, and took one of her cold and clammy hands in his. She just continued to stare straight ahead with a horribly blank expression. Ron felt a huge lump form in his throat.

"Hermione!" He said urgently, trying to keep his voice steady. She wasn't even blinking. "Hermione, please look at me…please say something…" Ron placed his hands on her pale cheeks and turned her face gently to him. He saw her pupils expand slightly before her eyes turned to look into his.

Rubbing her cheeks with the pads of his thumbs, Ron whispered, "Can you hear me, Hermione? It's me…please say something…" He pleaded, tears forming in his eyes, his hands dropped to grip her shoulders.

All of a sudden, Hermione took in a shuddering breath, tears suddenly streaming down her face as she managed to speak between sobs, "R-Ron! Th-they said you were dead. They s-said Harry was…" Hermione flung her arms around Ron's neck; the weight of her causing him to sit down hard on the floor.

He wrapped his arms tightly around her, cradling her as she repeated, "_They said you were dead…they said you were dead…"_ over and over. He felt as though his heart might explode from an overload of emotions. It was contorted with rage at what he'd found, yet constricted with fear at the thought of what he could've found. And still, he felt great relief at what he didn't find. A few silent tears fell from his eyes as he thought about his foul treatment of this beautiful..._woman_...over the past week…_never again_…

Ron rested his head on Hermione's and said in what he hoped was a calm voice, "It was a Boggart, Hermione; only a Boggart…who…who did this to you?" But Hermione just continued to repeat, "_They said you were dead…"_ again and again, then suddenly her entire body began trembling, and she dug her fingernails into his back. One of her hands was directly on top of his right shoulder blade, but the throbbing pain from his bruise wasn't registering with him.

"Come on." He said, standing up with her still cradled in his arms. Ron carried Hermione hurriedly down the corridor and staircase to the first floor, with her head buried in the curve of his neck. She was still heaving with sobs. When he reached the infirmary, he kicked hard at the door. He heard the hurried pats of Madam Pomfrey before the door swung open and the school healer let out a gasp. Ron laid Hermione's trembling form onto the nearest bed and explained everything that he had found, while Madam Pomfrey gave Hermione a strong sleeping drought for dreamless sleep.

"This young girl has been _severely_ traumatized!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed with disbelief after Hermione had drifted off to sleep. "How long was she locked up with that monster?"

"I dunno…an hour maybe." Ron said miserably.

"It's lucky that you found her when you did, Mr. Weasley. But Miss Granger needs her rest. You can come visit her tomorrow. Off with you now." Madam Pomfrey said briskly.

Suddenly, Ron's anger began boiling deep in his stomach. He knew it was Malfoy. It had to be. No one else in the school was capable of something so vile and cruel.

Ron remembered a couple of years back, he had poked fun at Hermione when he discovered her Boggart to be a displeased McGonagall showing Hermione a failing grade. However, Hermione's Boggart must have changed since last term's events in the Department of Mysteries. _Had Malfoy suspected that somehow?_

"Wait!" Ron called after Madam Pomfrey. "I know who did it!"

"You saw them?" Madam Pomfrey asked wide-eyed. Ron faltered a bit before responding.

"Well, no…but…well, a girl saw her with some boys, and…well, she didn't see their faces, but…well, I just know!" Ron finished lamely but with anger in his voice for her disbelieving stare. Madam Pomfrey looked at Ron sadly for a moment.

"Listen, the Headmaster has been in meetings all day, and he _will_ be until late tonight, but I will alert he, or else Professor McGonagall, first thing in the morning. They will want to hear the victim's side of the story, and for now she must rest."

Ron wasn't satisfied with her answer, and he really didn't want to leave Hermione, but he knew he wouldn't win in an argument against Madam Pomfrey. Besides, he couldn't do any more for Hermione now. That sleeping drought would have her out at least until tomorrow morning.

Ron looked from Hermione to Madam Pomfrey. "Will…will she be…"

"She's going to be alright, Mr. Weasley. She just needs rest." She said softly, before walking to the door. "Say your goodbyes and then go get _yourself_ some rest." Madam Pomfrey then exited the infirmary, closing the door with a soft click.

Ron approached Hermione's sleeping form. As he looked down at her face, a flash of the horrible vacant look she had had in her eyes just moments before sprung into his mind. He couldn't stop himself; Ron bent low over Hermione and moved a strand of her hair away from her forehead with his fingertips. He then laid a soft kiss on her temple. Hermione would never know, anyway, he thought sadly as he took one more look at her delicate face, before exiting the hospital wing.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Initially, this chapter was part of a much longer chapter, but I still need to tweak the rest of it. I just had to post this though b/c I didn't want to leave everyone hanging on the mysterious ending of Chapter 10.Well, I hope everyone's still enjoying! Review, review, review! lol 


	12. Chapter 12

The Characters and situations of Harry Potter depicted in this story are the legal property of J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, and AOL Time Warner, and have been used without permission. No copyright violation is intended. No profit is being made off this site. It is for entertainment purposes only.

CHAPTER 12

"Wha...whadyadoin?" Ron muttered drowsily. Someone was shaking him. It was rather annoying. _Why didn't they stop_?

"Pig's just arrived with this letter from Professor McGonagall. You're the only one I know that could sleep through his constant squawking." Harry's voice said.

Ron opened his eyes and sat up quickly, suddenly awake. Harry was peering over him with a letter in one hand. Ron quickly took the letter from Harry, and looked around the room. Seamus, Dean, and Neville were all puffy-eyed and looking a bit annoyed. Harry, however, looked anxious... Harry's expression was infectious because Ron soon began worrying about what the letter might entail. _What if Hermione had only gotten worse overnight_?

Ron's heart began racing as he tore open his letter.

_Mr. Ronald Weasley,_

_Due to yesterday's unfortunate events, Miss Granger will be held in the infirmary until tonight's evening meal. Madam Pomfrey has requested your assistance. She asks that you arrive before the lunch hour. Please arrive alone. Miss Granger will not be allowed any other visitors today. _

_Thank you,_

_Professor M. McGonagall_

Ron let out a relieved sigh. _Hermione was going to be released tonight_. She must be recovering well. Ron glanced at his bedside clock and saw that it was seven in the morning. _Well_, he thought, _it's before the lunch hour_!

He hurried out of bed, explaining the letter to Harry as he dressed, yet making sure their roommates wouldn't overhear him. Harry seemed to be disappointed that he wouldn't be allowed to visit later on, but Ron didn't have time to dwell on this. He grabbed some Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans from his trunk, along with his Geography of the Magical World textbook. If Hermione were to be bedridden for the day, she would _definitely_ appreciate an interesting book.

As Ron hurried out of Gryffindor Tower, his mind began replaying yesterday's events. He felt as though everything that had happened after the Quidditch match were a horrible nightmare. After he'd returned from delivering Hermione to the hospital wing, he had taken Harry and Ginny away from the still-vibrant victory party to fill them in. Upstairs in the boy's dormitory, Ron had explained everything, and it hadn't been easy.

Harry was just as furious about the situation as Ron. He actually cursed, which was very rare for Harry. Ginny had started crying and cursing at the same time, which Ron thought was probably rare for anybody. The three of them had shared their suspicions on the perpetrators, and had come to the same conclusion. They were in agreement that Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were the only people at Hogwarts that would do something so horrible.

At one point, Ginny asked the question that Ron had been trying his hardest to avoid. '_Could this, in any way, be related to Harry's dream_?' Harry had ensured her that it had nothing to do with his dream. He had said that it was probably Malfoy's way of getting back at Ron for breaking his jaw. When Ginny had seemed keen on asking Harry even _more_ questions about his dream, Ron told her and Harry that he needed to go to bed. It had been early, but Ron couldn't stand to think of what Ginny was suggesting. Besides, Ron had wanted to get to sleep; he had been ready for the morning to arrive so that he could go see Hermione.

And finally, the morning was here and Ron had just arrived at the hospital wing. He hadn't the slightest idea why Madam Pomfrey would need his assistance…or why she wouldn't allow any other visitors. But he was still very eager to see how Hermione was fairing this morning. When he entered, he found a pajama-clad Hermione sitting up in bed with the covers around her, forcing down a thick purple-tinted juice.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed eagerly, putting down her medicine bottle. Ron's whole body seemed to relax slightly at the sight of a smiling, healthy-looking Hermione. She continued, "What are you doing here at this hour?" But Madam Pomfrey entered before Ron could respond.

"Good, Miss Granger. I see you've finished the last of your Anxiety Antidote. And Mr. Weasley! You're early! Good. Minerva must have sent an early owl." Madam Pomfrey then conjured a plush, white lounge chair with her wand right beside Hermione's bed. "Have a seat, and I'll bring you both some breakfast." She said before quickly leaving the room.

Ron took a seat on the lounge chair beside Hermione and set the candy and book he had brought with him on her nightstand. He then showed Hermione the letter he had received that morning.

"Your assistance?" Hermione said after finishing the letter. "What does she mean?"

"I've no idea." Ron said truthfully.

Just then Madam Pomfrey arrived with two trays of bacon, eggs, and toast. "Listen, you two. Eat up and then I want you both to discuss yesterday's events. I find talking about the source of the trauma to be the first major step in recovery. I know it won't be a pleasant conversation, but it must be done." She then gave each of them a tray before she exited the room and closed the doors behind her. Ron had wanted to remind her about informing Dumbledore or McGonagall about Malfoy, but he reckoned he could wait until after breakfast.

Ron and Hermione ate their breakfast without much talk. He was sure she was thinking about their upcoming conversation, as was he.His assistance was to make Hermione relive yesterday's incident; _he dreaded it_. Not because he didn't want to hear Hermione's side of the story, he did. He wanted to know _exactly_ what had happened, but not at the cost of Hermione reliving it so soon. However, Ron was sure that Madam Pomfrey knew best. So after their breakfast trays had magically disappeared, Ron decided to make the first move.

"It was Malfoy wasn't it?" He said darkly, not looking at Hermione.

"I…I don't know." Hermione said, her voice shaking slightly. "I remember climbing the stairs, but then…I felt calm…and…light-headed, as if dreaming. It was as if I blacked out and then the calm feeling left me, and I found myself in that room with those…those…" Hermione's voice trailed off into an inaudible murmur.

"A Memory Charm? Malfoy hit you with a _Memory Charm_?" Ron stated heatedly. "That _scum_…that complete…"

"Ron, not a Memory Charm…I don't think." Hermione bit her lip; "I researched the three Unforgivable Curses after the fake Moody's lesson on them our fourth year. I think I was under the Imperious Curse."

"_What_? That…that…_that's brilliant_!" Ron exclaimed. Hermione looked completely perplexed. "I mean, _no_! That's not what I meant. It's just that that curse could land Malfoy in Azkaban _for life_! We've got to tell Dumbledore!"

Hermione shook her head solemnly.

"_What_, Hermione?" Ron asked, distraught. "You _know_ it was him! Luna told me that she saw you after the game with _three boys_. Well, I know it was…_Luna _that told me…and she didn't see their faces…but I just _know_ it was Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle who did it!"

"Ron," Hermione began gravely, "you are probably right, but there's not one teacher in this school that can punish three students on another student's suspicion."

Ron stood up from his chair, fuming. "Hermione! Luna _saw_…"

"Three _unidentified_ boys! And _I_ saw no one!" Hermione shouted back unexpectedly. _What was she on about_? Dumbledore would believe them; _he had to_.

"Hermione, I'm going to tell Madam Pomfrey to get Dumbledore." Ron started walking hurriedly toward the door.

"I've already spoken with him." Hermione said evenly. Ron stopped in his tracks and turned to look at her.

"You what? So…so what's the problem? The bloke believed you didn't he?" Ron exclaimed incredulously. Hermione let out an impatient sigh.

"Ron, I _told_ you. There's not _one_ teacher here that can punish Malfoy on our suspicions."

"_Suspicions_?" Ron spat. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. _Why wasn't she as furious as he_? Malfoy had managed to land Hermione in the hospital wing for a full day due to a horrible trauma, and he wouldn't even get a detention?

"Suspicions, Hermione? I'm not _suspicious_ of Malfoy. I _know_ it was him, and so do you!" Even as the words came out of his mouth, Ron knew Hermione was right. If _Dumbledore_ was refusing to punish Malfoy, _there could be no justice served on this matter._

"I'll kill him." Ron said through clenched teeth. "I swear, the next time I see that slimy bastard I'll make sure he won't be able to say my name without wetting himself."

Hermione suddenly slammed her hand down on her bedside table, causing the Bertie Bott's Beans to rattle in their container. "Ron, you _can't_! Then _you_ will be the one facing expulsion!" Hermione said frustrated. "_Promise me_ that you won't go near him, Ronald."

"I can't promise you that, Hermione." Ron said flatly, as he walked back toward her bed. He was looking down at her distressed expression, and he couldn't imagine how she thought he was going to restrain himself from taking Malfoy's head off. Hermione let out a loud sigh, threw the covers off her legs, and shot up off the bed to stand before him.

"Hermione, sit back down." Ron commanded, although it came out more of a request.

"Not until you _promise_!" Her jaw was set and her hands were crossed firmly across her chest. Ron briefly noticed that she even looked beautiful in baggy flannel pajamas before remembering his anger.

"I _can't_ just let him get away with this, Hermione!"

"Ron, what _good_ will it do me if you go off tp do something _rash_, that will only result in _your_ expulsion and _Malfoy_ hating us more?" Ron thought it sounded as if Hermione were holding back tears. He couldn't bear to see her cry right now. Shaking his head, he knew that he was beat.

"Fine. I _promise_…" He spat, sagging back down to his chair. "Just…get back in bed, will ya?"

To Ron's surprise, Hermione did as he said and climbed back into the hospital bed. However, the look on her face told Ron that she wasn't completely convinced by his promise, and in actuality, neither was he. What Malfoy had done to Hermione was just too horrible. Ron tried to picture himself locked in a room with a giant spider, which he believed to be real. He shuddered at the mere thought of it…_at the mere thought of a spider. She had been in a room with three presumed Death Eaters!_

"Ron," Hermione began, picking at a seemingly fascinating spot on her fingernail, "I haven't thanked you yet, for finding me and bringing me here. I think I was in shock yesterday, but I want you to know that I do remember you…well…how comforting you were. I just wanted you to know…that I…well…thanks."

_Was she blushing? Was Hermione Jane Granger blushing_? Ron's heart suddenly seemed to sprout wings. It was fluttering and beating madly, and he hoped Hermione couldn't hear it. He had thought for sure that she would have little, if any, recollection of his behavior last night. With a sudden lurch in his stomach, he wondered if she also knew that he had kissed her before leaving. With another lurch, he realized her blushing seemed to give him an incredible urge to kiss her again…but this time, on her _tempting_ lips. He closed his eyes to clear his mind of this inappropriate thought toward his _friend_.

"Hermione?" Ron asked hesitantly, sure that Hermione could see how red his face and ears were right now.

"Yeah?"

"About this last week…I…"

"Oh, Ron, _please_ let me go first!" Hermione asked desperately, turning to face him directly. Her legs were hanging off the edge of the bed, and they looked so small. He scooted his chair a bit closer so his legs were a slight two inches from hers. He only did this so that he could give her his undivided attention…_yeah…right_. Ron nodded at her to start.

"I am really, _really_ sorry for the way I acted at Hogsmeade. I overreacted to…well, everything. And then I…" Hermione took a deep breath, and it looked like she was fighting tears again, but she continued to keep eye contact. "Whoever you fall in love with…will be incredibly fortunate."

Ron's heart apparently decided to start beating in his ears. _Had she really meant that_? How could she? _He was such a jerk_! Ron looked away from Hermione for a moment to rub his face slowly with one hand. She was on the verge of tears, _apologizing_ to _him_. Ron couldn't stand it.

"Hermione, _you_ aren't the one that should be apologizing, and you don't have to say things like that…about whoever I…you know. I mean…I think the reason I got so angry at Hogsmeade was because…well, I agreed with you." Ron looked up to see Hermione looking down at him with deep concern.

"Ron, no…_please_ don't feel that way about yourself. It's simply not true!"

"Well, regardless of what _I _believe," He continued sadly, "I was a complete jerk for ignoring you. And, if it makes you feel any better…I was _really_ miserable all week."

Hermione let out a delightful laugh that startled Ron, before saying, "No, that doesn't make me feel better…well…maybe a _little_." Ron couldn't help but smile at her. Hermione's smile suddenly turned to a serious frown, though, and she scooted closer to the edge of the bed. Her legs bumped into Ron's knees, but he didn't move for hopes that it would happen again.

"I _need_ to know something, Ron." She was looking at him so intently. _Oh no! He'd done it again…crap, crap, crap…lie, lie, lie_! "Ron, I need to know that you won't _ever_ refuse to talk to me about something…about anything." Ron let out a slow shaky breath of relief.

"You don't need to worry about that. After yesterday, when I thought that I might lose…I mean, when I couldn't find you…just…believe me when I say that I won't make that mistake again." He said sincerely. Hermione simply nodded. Ron looked away from her; he needed to break the awkward silence.

"Hermione, do you think we should talk about…the Boggart?"

Hermione began shifting uncomfortably in her bed. Ron looked up at her anxiously. She opened her mouth twice, as if to speak, but then closed it again. Finally she said, "Ron, I…I don't think that I can…can talk about what happened yesterday."

Ron simply looked at Hermione's imploring, teary-eyed face before nodding his head and standing up from his chair. His heart was aching for her, yet there was still an underlying fury within him toward Malfoy. No matter what Madam Pomfrey had said, there was no way he would make her talk about what had happened if she didn't want to; _not after she'd looked at him like that_.

* * *

Hermione was looking up at Ron. He had the oddest expression on his face. It was stony and unreadable. _Why had he stood up_? He was just standing there, staring at her. _Was he going to try and force her to talk about what had happened yesterday in that cold stone room? Or, was he going to leave now that he knew he didn't have to talk about it?_ She wasn't keen on either option.

For an hour yesterday, she had _truly_ believed that Ron and Harry were dead, that the Death Eaters had stormed Hogwarts, and that they were going to kill her next. _She had felt as if she were drowning_. Everything had been in slow motion, sounds had become muffled, the air had become impossible to breath…_and she had done nothing_. She hadn't even had the courage to stupefy them or even _move_ for that matter. And then…everything else was a blur until she realized that two strong hands were upon her face and two brilliantly blue eyes were staring into hers. As soon as she had seen Ron's face it was as if she had been pulled up from the depths of the deepest ocean. But now that it was over, she would rather Ron leave than make her talk about it.

"You should probably get some rest." Ron said quietly, breaking into Hermione's trance. She nodded and let out a sigh of relief. However, he was still looking at her with that stony expression. She looked away awkwardly and swung her legs onto the bed.

Ron raised her covers so that she could put her feet in properly. She looked up at him before easing her feet under the blanket. _He never ceased to amaze her with the amount of gentility he could show toward her every so often._ He leaned over the bed slightly and began pulling the covers up to her waist; one hand had brushed up the side of her leg. Hermione jerked at the unexpected contact, chills forming down her leg, and Ron quickly moved his hands away. He then turned his back to her and began fiddling with the book he had brought.

Hermione didn't have time to dwell on the awkwardness of the situation because she noticed something as she looked up at Ron's back. "_Ron_?" She said suspiciously, causing him to turn and look at her apologetically.

"Hermione, I didn't mean to…" He began hastily, but Hermione interrupted him before he could make the situation more awkward.

"No, I just saw something through your shirt…on your shoulder. Is it swollen?" She asked worriedly. _Had the Boggart injured him_?

Ron reached up and felt the back of his right shoulder. And then in a relieved sort of voice said, "_Oh_! Oh…_that_…it's nothing. I'm just bruised from that bludger."

Hermione had forgotten all about the Quidditch game. "It looks kind of serious. Come sit down." Hermione commanded, scooting over and patting the edge of her bed with her palm. He walked over slowly, almost hesitantly, and sat down beside her.

Hermione turned toward him and reached up to pull back on his collar; she was only able to pull it down slightly, but Ron flinched. "_Good grief_!" Hermione exclaimed, looking at the top of the large, blue and black swell on his shoulder. It spanned across his entire shoulder blade and was swollen almost an inch high!

"Hermione, it's really okay. It'll go away." He said chuckling a bit. "Besides, the important thing is…Madam Hooch caught the foul."

"It's not funny, Ron." Hermione said seriously. "This is a _severe_ contusion."

"A con-_what_-in?" Ron asked skeptically, turning his head to the side to look at her.

"It's just another name for a bruise." Hermione said dismissively, "But what I'm _trying_ to tell you is that I've read ahead to chapter six in our Healing book…this could be bad. Excess fluid could accumulate and cause a hematoma…_if_ this isn't already one. Ron, it could disrupt your blood flow and then Madam Pomfrey would have to do some advanced healing to cure you."

"So…if contusion is just another name for bruise…why don't you just call it a bruise? I mean, think about it. Bruise is one syllable, contusion is…"

"_Ron_," Hermione said impatiently. "I _know_ how to fix this bruise if you'll let me take a proper look at it." Hermione suddenly felt embarrased as she realized what she was asking. But, _she didn't care_! He _had_ to have the injury treated. "Just…if you could just raise your shirt up in back, I can heal this. Then you won't have to worry about Madam Pomfey confining you to a bed for a full day."

Ron shifted uncomfortably. "Hermione, I really think it's fine … what … what are you doing?" Hermione had decided to take matters into her own hands. She had grabbed the bottom of his T-shirt in back and was pulling it carefully up to his neck.

When she had rolled his shirt up to rest above his shoulders, she let out a gasp. It looked even worse than she'd thought…well, _the bruise_ at least. Hermione granted herself one quick glance up and down Ron's exposed back. He was covered with light, brown freckles, but they were almost imperceptible because of the vast amount of them blending into one another…his muscles expanded with every breath…and down the center of his back was the dip of his spine…_he was beautiful_.

Hermione forced herself to focus on Ron's injured shoulder. She took her fingers and lightly felt about the swell; it was very warm. Chills began appearing across his entire back. "You have goosebumps." Hermione said, wondering at their cause. _Were they caused by pain?_

Ron cleared his throat. "Yeah…your hands are cold." He said quietly. Hermione noticed the backs of his ears turning pink.

"I really think they should take the Beaters off of the Quidditch field." Hermione exclaimed. "I mean this kind of injury is _ridiculous_. And…they just aren't _necessary_ for the game."

"_Hermione_!" Ron exclaimed incredulously, turning around slightly. Hermione pushed his uninjured shoulder forward. "Take the Beaters off of the…Hermione…_not neccesary_? They sure as bloody hell are necessary, and I'll tell you why."

"No you will not. Not if you don't stop swearing. I mean, really, Ronald." Hermione said absently as she finished scrutinizing the injury. "Okay, now I'm not saying that this won't still hurt for a while after I'm finished, but at least it won't be swollen anymore…could you hand me my wand please?"

Ron leaned forward to retrieve her wand from the sidetable. Hermione tried not to stare, as his lean waist became more visible with the stretch. Ron turned his torso to look at her as he sat back and handed her the wand. "Now, you're _sure_ you know what you're doing?" He asked jokingly. She ignored him and took the wand from his hand. He just smiled and turned back around, causing her heart to flip-flop. She tried to ignore it, however, seeing as how she neededgreat concentration for this spell.

Hermione placed her wand tip at one side of the contusion and uttered the appropriate incantation. The swelling immediately began to decrease; the color became a bit lighter, as well. When she had finished, Hermione placed her wand down on the bed and pulled Ron's shirt down slowly. Her fingers grazed part of his lower back.

"Done." Hermione said, feeling a bit nervous..._for more than one reason_."It doesn't hurt worse or anything does it? I mean, I've never done any Healing on a _human_…only the Baccaberry Hares."

Ron turned his torso to face her, "It feels much better, actually. Thanks." He said sincerely. And then with a smile, "Madam Pomfrey better watch out, huh?" Suddenly Ron's eyes drifted to the left of Hermione's head. "Hey! Who sent you Chocolate Frogs?" He exclaimed.

Hermione glanced over her shoulder at the window seal, where there were about ten Chocolate Frog boxes. "Professor Dumbledore brought them. Would you like one?"

Ron shrugged. "Sure." He said casually. Hermione smiled as shereached behind her for a box and tossed it at him. He caught it in both hands.

Ron opened the flap and his eyes suddenly went wide. "Ptolemy! _Wow_! Do you know how long I've been looking for…" Ron's Chocolate Frog suddenly decided to jump out of its package; the frog jumped right past Hermione, and onto the window seal with the nine remaining Chocolate Frog boxes.

Before Hermione knew what was happening, Ron lunged for it with his left hand, while using his right hand to brace himself by placing it on the bed, about an inch from Hermione's hip. Hermione's heart caught in her throat as Ron's torso lay extended a few inches above her own.

"_Got him_!" Ron exclaimed, but then his face suddenly became a bright red as he realized what he'd done. With one hand on the window seal and the other beside her hip, Ron looked down slowly into Hermione's face. Her heart began hammering wildly. _She suddenly felt faint_. His face was so close to hers, she could feel his warm breath on her lips.

She took a deep swallow as their gazes locked. _This couldn't be reality_. He was staring at her with a somewhat frustrated, but extremely handsome look on his face. _Why wasn't he moving?_ With a sudden mixture of elation and anxiety, her heartrate quickened considerably_. Was he going to…kiss her? I can't take this anymore_, she thought frantically, closing her eyes. _Just kiss me_! Hermione's heart was beating so hard now that her chest had begun to ache.

Just then Madam Pomfrey's office door opened with a noisy creak. Hermione's eyes flew open at the same time that Ron pushed himself away from the window seal. He then quickly sank down into his chair. With his elbows on his thighs, he rested his face in his right hand, his left was still grasping the Chocolate Frog. Hermione tried to catch her breath. _What in the worldhad just **happened**_?

"Hello! Have we gotten started on the little chat we talked about?" Madam Pomfrey asked from the infirmary doorway. Her voice sounded incredibly loud in comparison to the tense silence she had unknowingly interrupted.

"Y-yes, Madam Pomfrey. We're working on it." Hermione said, breathlessly. Ron still had his head in his hand; Hermione could see that his ears were extremely red and his neck appeared sweaty.

"Good. Good…" Madam Pomfrey smiled briefly, but then squinted her eyes at Hermione. "Are you all right, Miss Granger? You appear to have a fever." She rushed over to Hermione and put a hand to her forehead. "My goodness! You're burning up child! And you're breathing so heavily. Poor dear…being cornered by that monster!"

Hermione saw Ron's head popup at the word, "monster," but he quickly put it back in his hand, his knee bobbing up and down frantically.

"Wait one moment; I'll get you a Cooling Potion." Madam Pomfrey said before quickly walking out, returning the room to its tense silence. Hermione definitely _did_ need a Cooling Potion. Actually, she needed to pinch herself. _Had Ron Weasley actually almost kissed her_? She had to be dreaming. _She wished he would say something_!

"Hermione…" Ron's voice was strained when he spoke at last, and it sent shivers up Hermione's neck. His head wasn't resting on his hand now, but he was staring at his Chocolate Frog, which he suddenly tossed onto the side table before looking back down at his hands. "I'm _really_ tired, and I'm still shaken from yesterday…I really need to just…get some fresh air or something...I'm sorry…"

Ron stood up quickly and darted for the door, without looking at her. "Ron, _wait_!" She called. He stopped with his hand on the doorknob, but instead of turning around he simply yanked the door open and hurried out, leaving Hermione feeling very confused and alone as the door slammed shut with an echoing boom.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Um...okay, some of you are probably comtemplating throwing your monitors across the room...But I strongly advise you not to! Lol...I have a feeling ya'll are going to want to stay tuned b/c...well...CHAPTER 13 coming up! Please continue to review!


	13. Chapter 13

The Characters and situations of Harry Potter depicted in this story are the legal property of J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, and AOL Time Warner, and have been used without permission. No copyright violation is intended. No profit is being made off this site. It is for entertainment purposes only.

CHAPTER 13

"Ron…are you _sure_ nothing's wrong?" Harry asked for the third time since Harry had entered the boy's dormitory. Ron was in his four-poster, lying flat on his back, staring at the arched ceiling. Harry had returned two hours ago from lunch in the Great Hall to find his best friend in the same exact position that he was now…and the same exact position that he was in the two hours before Harry had arrived.

Harry had immediately bombarded Ron with questions of Hermione's condition and what was going to happen to Malfoy, both of which made Ron's stomach hurt. He told him the truth…_sort of_. He'd told Harry the complete truth about Malfoy not even getting a damn detention, but he only told Harry that Hermione was recovering quickly. He hadn't told Harry what she was now recovering _from_.

Ron closed his eyes and rubbed his face with his hands. He could not believe his stupidity! _He had almost kissed Hermione_! Her innocent and flawless face had been so close he had spotted an adorable freckle to the right of her left eye that couldn't be seen from a reasonable distance. _But he **shouldn't** have spotted that adorable freckle because he **should** have been at a reasonable distance_!

It had been a bittersweet nightmare. He'd wanted to kiss her so badly that he had lost all sense of reason. _Why_? Why out of the six years that he'd known Hermione did it happen today? Maybe he had inhaled some fumes from Hermione's Anxiety Antidote. Maybe that bludger to his shoulder had jostled something loose in his brain. Or maybe…it was because he had been slapped in the face with the reality that Hermione was not truly safe, _even at Hogwarts_.

His mind had begun going through morbid hypothetical scenarios since last night. _What if Malfoy wasn't above murder_? His father surely wasn't…or his father's master. _What if Ron had found Hermione…dead_? _What if he hadn't found her at all_? These thoughts were so horrible and extreme, but they wouldn't stop plaguing him!

He had wanted to kiss Hermione Granger. And he had wanted to because he had now had a taste of what would happen to him if he were to lose her. Once he'd tasted that and had time to comprehend it, he'd wanted to taste…_her_. He had wanted complete proof that she was really alive and okay. He could see her, hear her, smell her, and touch her…he just wanted one more piece of evidence that he hadn't been dreaming. But instead, he'd succeeded in creating a nightmare!

"Ron?"

Ron opened his eyes to see Ginny peering over him with concern. He pushed himself up on his elbows and saw that Harry was sitting on his bed reading a book on Quidditch. No, not reading…_hiding_.

"What are you doing in here?" Ron asked with a groan before lying back down and closing his eyes. He really didn't feel like being advised or berated.

"Harry came and got me from the common room just now. He says you're acting strangely."

Ron opened his eyes enough to glare at Harry, but he was still shielded by his book. "When did lying down a spell become strange behavior?"

Ginny sighed loudly. "Hmm? Maybe when the _spell_ turns into four hours in the middle of the day with the sun shining outside." When Ron didn't respond beyond a derisive grunt, Ginny turned to Harry. "Harry, would you mind giving us a minute?"

"_Yes_, Harry _would_ mind!" Ron sat straight up now. Harry's presence was the only thing keeping Ginny's mouth from spouting off questions uncontrollably. Ron looked over at Harry, who looked like he was waging an internal battle of _which Weasley to obey_. With a sigh, Ron took pity on his best friend. "Ah…get outta' here Harry…"

Harry nodded gratefully and tried to smile, before grabbing his Firebolt and almost running out of the room. Ginny sat down on the end of Ron's bed; she looked miserable.

"I'm _so_ sorry, Ron. I've really screwed things up for you, haven't I?" She said looking down at her hands. Ron was taken aback.

"Uh…what are you…" Ron began confusedly.

"You've gone and told her, haven't you? You took my _awful_ advice and told her…" She said sadly, but then she stood up and started pacing. "Oh! But, Ron, I just thought that she felt the same way! I would've _sworn_ on Merlin's _grave_ that she…"

"Ginny, I haven't told Hermione anything." Ron said miserably. He buried his face in his hands. Ginny stopped pacing.

"You mean you haven't told Hermione that you love her?" Ginny asked, puzzled.

"No." He said, his face still in his hands.

"Then what's happened? Harry said you ran off this morning to see Hermione and you came back like a zombie."

"Ginny…I almost…" He looked up at his sister. She was hanging on his every word. _Here it goes_, Ron thought as he swallowed the knot of anxiety in his throat. "I almost _kissed_ her." Ron didn't know that Ginny's eyes could grow to that size. She covered her open mouth with both hands and made some sort of a quaking, gasping noise, before lowering her hands back down.

"W-w-_what_? You…you…_how_…what…" She hurried over to the bed and sat down. "I…you…she…what did she _do_?" She finally asked, her hands going back to her mouth.

"Nothing." Ron said sadly. "I finally came to my senses…and then I just…left."

Ginny suddenly stood up and stamped her foot; it briefly reminded him of Hermione. "Ron! You _left_? You're telling me you were about to _kiss_ her and then you just _left_?"

"Actually, I _highly_ considered jumping out of the window, then I apologized, and _then_ I left."

"I can't believe this, Ron. You _have_ to tell her how you feel."

"Oh, now we're back to _that_, are we? I _minute ago_ you said that was awful advice. And, Ginny, I agreed with you a _minute ago_."

"Well, a _minute ago_ I thought that she had rejected you! But now I know that it's the other way around!"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Ron, if you _almost_ kiss somebody, and _you_ stop yourself, that means that _they_ didn't stop you. That means, Ron, that she _wanted_ you to kiss her! And now that you've just walked out like that…you've just got to tell her!"

Ron stood up beside his sister. "Look, Ginny, she didn't want to kiss me. I think I came closer to _scaring_ her than _wooing_ her. I told you that I'm not telling her, and I'm not." He said softly, almost desperately. _Please_, he thought, _just drop it_.

"But Ron, _why_? _Why_ can't you just…" She started, but Ron couldn't take anymore.

"Ginny!" He shouted, causing her to stumble a few steps away from him. He roughly raked his hand through his hair. "You keep asking me _why_! Well, answer this…why can't _you_ just tell _Harry_!" She immediately stepped forward.

"Shh! Ron, my _goodness_!" She exclaimed desperately, glancing nervously at the doorway.

"You see. You ask me why…but you _know_ why. All right? You know _exactly_ why, Ginny. Now, I've not _once_ said anything to you about Harry before now. Do you think you could offer me that same courtesy?" Ron said in a harsh whisper. Ginny looked on the verge of tears now. He thought she would probably either scream at him or run out of the room, but instead she stepped forward slowly and hugged him tight around the neck.

"_I'm so sorry_..." She whispered. Ron felt a sudden urge to cry, but he swallowed the growing lump in his throat. He patted his sister awkwardly on the back, but she abruptly broke the hug and hurried out of the dormitory, wiping at her eyes. Staring after her he thought sadly, _I am in **way** over my head_.

* * *

Hermione was sitting up in her hospital bed, staring blindly at the pages of Geography of the Magical World Volume Six. It was open to a page about the Great Snowmen of Russia. However, Hermione hadn't read more than the chapter heading. With a distressed sigh she slammed the book shut, and threw it onto the now empty lounge chair beside her bed.

The book was making her angry. Books had _always_ helped her solve problems, or at least cope with them, but Hermione knew that nothing had ever been written that could unboggle her mind at this very moment. _Fine_, she told herself, _if you can't find it in a book, use analytical skills to come to a conclusion._

Four hours ago, Ron Weasley had been leaning over her, staring into her eyes, and breathing heavily. He had been in a perfect position to kiss her, yet he rushed out of the room after claiming to be 'tired' and 'shaken.' Hermione could only come up with three possible solutions. Ron had either been telling the truth, and he had been beside himself with temporary insanity from last night's terror… Or, when he'd leaned over her to grab his Chocolate Frog, he had seen a fleck of dust in her eye and had been about to blow it out, not realizing until the unexpected entrance of Madam Pomfrey that he was basically on top of her. Or, he had _truly_ wanted to kiss her but had for some reason, backed out at the last minute.

The logical answer for Hermione was that Ron had suffered temporary insanity. _Why would adorable, fun, care-free Ron Weasley want to kiss plain, boring, uptight Hermione Granger_? It just _didn't_ make sense. In six years, Ron had never shown any desire to _kiss_ her. At that first Hogsmeade visit, hadn't he plainly admitted that _he didn't like her like that_…? But Hermione couldn't forget the way his piercing blue gaze had reached deep within her and spoken to her in some silent language. _I want you, I need you, I love you…_

Hermione shook her head fiercely and collapsed backward into her pillows. The only way she would know what he'd been thinking earlier was if she asked him. And she couldn't do that! If he _did_ reject her…if he said, "_No, Hermione. I don't want, need, or love you_," she could never look at him again without being embarrassed, and then what would become of their friendship? _What would happen to their trio? _

_No_, Hermione thought. _I won't let my feelings get in the way of my friendship with Ron_. Losing him as a friend was too big a risk for the chance to gain him as…_more_. _He_ would have to make the first move in this. Even her Gryffindor bravery wasn't enough to equip her against the possibility of a life without Ron in it. She needed him…she _loved_ him.

* * *

Ron was taking deep steadying breaths. _Okay, one foot in front of the other_. His legs felt like they were full of led and his stomach full of restless insects. Harry was looking at him as if he feared that his best friend had finally lost his mind. _Of course he was_! They were walking down the Grand Staircase to the Great Hall for the evening meal, and Ron was more nervous than he'd been his first time on a broom! Ron was sure Harry had never seen him nervous around food.

But he was going to see Hermione in just a few more minutes! _Should he look at her in the face? Should he sit beside her or across from her? Should he pull his robes over his head and sit at the Ravenclaw table, hoping no one will recognize him_? He knew what he _wanted_ to do…_run_! Run out the entrance doors, onto the grounds, down to the lake, and then jump in and drown himself. But he couldn't do that. Just hours ago he'd promised Hermione that he would never avoid talking to her again.

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed. Ron looked up with a horrifying dizziness threatening to overtake him. _Deep breaths_…she was walking toward them with something clutched to her chest. "All right?"

"Yeah, Harry. I'm feeling much better. Thanks…" Her voice sounded flat and her smile didn't reach her eyes. Ron looked down to stare at his feet with his hands thrust into his jeans pockets. A thin layer of sweat now covered his entire body.

"Ron." Hermione said in a small voice. Ron's head snapped up so suddenly he got a rush to his head. "Um…thanks for letting me borrow these."

She held out his textbook and his Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans; she wasn't looking at him, though. He awkwardly took his hands from his pockets and took the items from Hermione; his sweaty fingertips brushed across her slender fingers. He felt as if an electric charge had just traveled from his fingers, up his arm, and all the way to his heart, where it resided for a few seconds, speeding up his heart rate even more. _Get a grip_! They were just _fingers_! He'd had ten of them his entire life!

Harry was looking worriedly from Ron to Hermione, as the three of them started for the huge double doors to the Hall; however, a sneering voice came from behind them. Ron instinctively grabbed Hermione by the elbow and pulled her in between himself and Harry before turning around. Ron had felt her flinch at his touch, but he didn't have time to worry about that right now.

"Ah, Granger, missed you today at lunch." Malfoy was wearing his most evil smile, flanked by his two thugs. "I guess you were just too…_bogged _down with homework." Crabbe and Goyle laughed heartily.

Any suspicion in Ron's mind that last night's perpetrator might not have been Malfoy was wiped away. A blinding fury was threatening to take him over. The chatter from the Great Hall suddenly sounded miles away. He took a step toward Malfoy and in front of Hermione, as did Harry. Hermione had grabbed hold of Ron's arm. He quickly turned to look at her, surprised at her forceful touch.

Her beautiful brown eyes were pleading with him to keep his promise of not touching Malfoy. _He should really be more careful about promising things to this beauty who had the power to calm the white-hot fury inside of him with a single look._ She had somehow given him the strength he needed to refrain from throwing Malfoy clear across the room. _How could two brown eyes have such an effect on him?_ Ron took a deep breath and turned to look at Malfoy.

"You'll pay, Malfoy, I swear it." Ron said in a low growl, before turning and entering the Great Hall with Harry and Hermione at his heels. Ron felt as though his whole body had gone numb from anger; he was actually surprised that he managed to make his way to the table without collapsing. Hermione sat across from him and mouthed '_thank you_' before quickly turning to talk to Ginny, who had just entered and sat down beside Hermione.

Ron ate in silence, thinking of the many awful things he could do to make Malfoy suffer if he were ever given the chance. He tried hard not to stare at Hermione, but he wished so badly that he knew what she was thinking. He didn't dare dream that she had wanted him to kiss her, like Ginny had said. _That was just too impossible_. _But_, he argued, _she hadn't flinched, and she had closed her eyes, as if waiting_. _Yeah_, he argued back, she had been _scared_ into stillness and had closed her eyes _waiting_ for him to get the _bloody hell_ away from her!

_What must she think of him now?_ _Did she buy that bull he fed her about being tired and whatnot_? He hoped so. What would their trio be like if Hermione knew Ron's feelings but _didn't_ feel the same way? _Would she feel constant pity for him?_ And how would Harry react?

At the end of the meal, the owls arrived with the new post. Ron had gotten a parcel from his mum; a short letter reminding him to invite Harry and Hermione to the Burrow for Christmas, along with a small plate of treacle fudge. His heart jumped a little. _Might he get his hopes up that this Christmas would be spent with Hermione?_ Harry and Hermione…yes, that's what he had meant to think. Would she even want to spend a month at the burrow? She might be ready for Christmas break in order to distance herself from him.

Harry had gotten a short letter of greeting from Ron's mother, as well. But Hermione had gotten a letter that she had quickly tucked into her robes. Ron was immediately suspicious, especially since Hermione seemed to be blushing.

"Who is your letter from, Hermione?" Ron asked in a hopefully nonchalant way. _Just say it's your mother, father, aunt, uncle, third cousin twice removed…anything's better than **him**._

"Oh, it's…um…nothing. Just…junk mail." She said quickly before taking a large swig of water.

"What? _Junk_ mail?" Ron asked skeptically. Harry leaned over and explained Muggle junk mail to Ron. Ron was confused…_why would Muggle Companies send people things that they knew the Muggles would just throw away?_

"Ah." Ron said, unconvinced, still looking at Hermione. "Well, I've never seen _junk_ mail before. Can I see it, Hermione?"

"Oh, it's _really_ boring, Ron." Hermione said while standing up. "I'm feeling a bit tired anyway. I think I'll head on up to the common room." Ron was now almost certain he knew whom the letter was from, but he still wanted to see for himself.

"Hermione," Harry began, "Do you _really_ think you should be walking around by yourself at this hour?" He and Ron both glanced over at the Slytherin table. Malfoy and his gang were still bent over their plates, stuffing their faces.

"Yeah! That's right. You shouldn't be…" Ron began fervently before being interrupted.

"I'll walk with her." Ginny said suddenly, standing up. Ron thought she and Hermione exchanged meaningful looks. Ron glared at Ginny, _the little traitor_. Ginny looked away almost guiltily.

"See you guys later." Hermione said quickly before she and Ginny rushed out of the Great Hall. Harry looked at Ron and shrugged unconcernedly, but Ron stood up from the table.

"I'm a bit tired myself, Harry."

"You're too tired for _dinner_?" Harry said with raised eyebrows. "Hmm. Hey…is something up with you and Hermione?"

_Oh no! Not Harry, too! Lie, lie, lie_…no, even better, _act dumb_. "Up? What do you mean?" Ron said in a voice that was too high to be his own. He cleared his throat nervously.

"I dunno. I thought maybe you'd had another row…" Harry shrugged.

Ron let out a small sigh of relief, "Oh…um, yeah. I think she's mad because…well, I almost hit Malfoy across the hall a minute ago." He lied.

"Oh. Well, I would have loved to have seen it again, but she's probably…well, she's probably right." Harry said plainly. _Yes...great...whatever!..._ Ron's insides were screaming. He had to see that letter.

"Later, Harry." Ron said distractedly, before hurrying out of the Great Hall and up the staircase.

He didn't know how, but he was going to find out who had sent that letter. All the while he was rushing up the stairs, he was asking himself what he was doing. She's free to talk to whomever she wants. I've got no right to delve into her private life. _Yes I do_! She's my friend, and it's one of my jobs to protect her from her own poor judgment! Talking to an internationally famous Quidditch player, three years her senior! Completely irresponsible! Hah! Irresponsible? This is Hermione Granger; she doesn't even know _how_ to be irresponsible. _Why was he arguing with himself_?

"I've gone mental!" Ron whispered to himself, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands.

"Yes dear, I think you're right." Said a pretty dark-haired witch from a painting on the corridor wall. Ron scowled at her.

He reached the portrait hole, shouted the password, and rushed inside. Ginny was sitting in the corner reading a novel. She looked up at Ron when he entered, closed her book with a snap, and pursed her lips.

"What's _that_ look for?" Ron asked defensively.

"Just leave her alone, Ron! She deserves some privacy!" Ginny said with her brow furrowed.

"How do _you_ know what I'm about to do? Maybe I was just going to go up to my dormitory!" Ron exclaimed boldly. "Besides, _you're_ one to talk about respecting other's privacy!"

"Tuh!" Ginny clucked her tongue and flipped her hair off of her shoulder before reopening her book and slouching low in her armchair. Ron took a seat by the armchair nearest the girl's dormitory and sat twiddling his thumbs for a moment. _If only the boys were allowed up there_, he thought, glancing at the girl's staircase before making up his mind. She was probably swooning over the _sweet nothings _in her precious letter by now. _He couldn't take this! _

Keeping one eye on Ginny, who seemed to be absorbed in her book, he quietly retrieved his wand from the inside of his robes. Under his breath he whispered, "_Accio Hermione's letter_." For a moment he was sure it hadn't worked, but then an opened piece of parchment come floating toward him from the girl's staircase.

He stood up and grabbed the letter out of the air, scanning down to the bottom of the page and reading, with great disappointment, '_With Love, Viktor_.' Ron didn't have a chance to read anymore, however, because Hermione had come bustling down the stairs with a look of pure astonishment written on her face.

"Ronald Bilius _Weasley_!" Hermione shouted marching to stand a few inches from him and look up into his face with her hands balled into fists at her sides. "Give that back…_NOW_!"

Ron was holding the letter just out of Hermione's reach, who was attempting and failing to retrieve it by jumping at it. He would have laughed if this weren't a serious matter. Ginny had marched over to stand beside Hermione now.

"Ron! I cannot believe you!" Ginny said vehemently.

"Oh, what can't you believe?" Ron shouted back. "That I got just a _tad_ chary when you two run out of the Great Hall without a proper explanation! Well, I knew it was Krum, anyway!"

Hermione had stopped trying to retrieve the letter, still held above Ron's head, and was now standing shoulder to shoulder with Ginny. They were looking at him with disbelief, as if he had just done something horrible! Ron pushed the tiny pang of guilt to the back of his mind as he told himself that his intentions were completely good. _He was doing this for Hermione's safety!_

"Argh! You are just too impossible!" Hermione said, and then to Ron's surprise she turned to stalk off to the boy's dormitories. At the base of the stairs she turned to look at him with fury, "_Well_? Are you coming?"

Ron was a bit confused, but Ginny was looking at him with the same furious, _what-are-you-waiting-for_ stare. "I'll be down here if you need me, Hermione," Ginny said before brushing past Ron to go back to her corner.

Hermione was already stalking up the stairs, so Ron followed. He was beginning to feel a bit apprehensive; similar to the feeling he got before a Quidditch match. He only wished the Wronski Feint could work on _Hermione_...

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you to everyone sending in reviews! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter... The next chapter is coming along slowly, but I'm trying my hardest to post at least one chapter a day! Thanks again!


	14. Chapter 14

The Characters and situations of Harry Potter depicted in this story are the legal property of J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, and AOL Time Warner, and have been used without permission. No copyright violation is intended. No profit is being made off this site. It is for entertainment purposes only.

CHAPTER 14

Ron thought that the boy's dormitory seemed _much_ smaller than usual. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, still clutching Hermione's letter, while she stood pacing the room. _This is worse than a Quidditch match_, Ron thought absently, more like…_a lion's den_. Just then Ron heard footsteps coming up the stairway, and the voices of Harry and Neville. Hermione stopped pacing and stared at the door with a somewhat crazed look on her face.

Harry's and Neville's talking died out immediately as they entered the room. They both looked from the sullen Ron to the crazed Hermione. Neville actually took a step back after looking at Hermione's expression.

"Uh…Neville, I _just_ remembered…I haven't played … um … Exploding Snap with Seamus and Dean in a _long_ time…maybe…" Harry said distractedly.

"Yeah…um…Seamus and Dean…I can hear them shuffling the cards now…" Neville said nervously. Harry took one last look at Ron before he and Neville quickly descended the stairs. When Ron looked back at the livid Hermione, he considered yelling for them to come back. Hermione strode over to stand directly in front of Ron and outstretch her hand.

"_Give…me…my…letter_." She said dangerously quiet. Ron, grudgingly, handed it over. "Now, if you would be so kind as to explain your imbecilic behavior." Ron was briefly confused as to which imbecilic behavior she was referring to; his leaning over her like a hungry animal in the hospital wing, or his basic thieving of her own personal letter…he was _such_ a jerk...

Ron shifted unnecessarily on his bed and cleared his throat. "Viktor Krum is a twenty-year-old…"

"_Nineteen_." Hermione interrupted haughtily. Ron let out a frustrated sigh. _Okay_, Ron thought, _she definitely needs to be arm-wrestled right now_.

"…a _nineteen_-year-old international Quidditch player from Bulgaria." Ron said matter-of-factly.

"And?" Hermione prompted.

"_And_?" Ron repeated, aghast. "That's enough, isn't it? He's _too_ old for you, he's a _pompous_ celebrity, and he lives _miles_ away!"

"Ronald, yes, he does live miles away. That's why we are _penpals_!" Hermione said smartly. "Furthermore, he never even mentions his celebrity status!"

"Well, what do you two talk about then?" Ron asked emphatically.

"That's absolutely none of your concern, is it?" Hermione said, throwing up her hands. "But you _obviously_ don't understand that! You had no right taking that letter from me, Ron!"

Ron let out a long sigh. "Okay, you may be right there, but…"

"What are you so afraid of?" Hermione inquired excitedly.

Ron's mind suddenly went blank. _What was he so afraid of?_ Again he briefly pondered which invasion of her personal space she was referring to. He mentally cursed himself; _he knew what he was afraid of_. It had nothing to do with Krum's celebrity status, age, or location. Ron was jealous; pure, plain, and simple of any guy vying for Hermione's attention. He'd been dreading the thought of Hermione getting another letter from Krum since the beginning of the term. He knew that he was most afraid that Hermione would, _if she hadn't already_, realize how much better Krum was than he, and that then, Krum, _or some other git_, would take Ron's place in Hermione's heart…even if that place were only for him as a friend.

"Look," Ron began nervously, "I'm just afraid that…that…that if you two start something…together…" _Blimey, that was hard to say_! "…you'll only end up getting hurt." _Wow, that sounded lame_, he thought. But Hermione must have bought it, since her scowl was turning into more of a slight frown. She heaved a great sigh before sitting down next to Ron on his bed. Her knee lightly brushed his own. _Okay, forget arm-wrestling…_

"Viktor knows how I feel about him," Hermione began softly; a sharp pain cut into Ron's heart. _I knew it_, he thought. "And he has accepted that we are _only _friends." The pain immediately began to subside.

"What?" Ron asked hopefully.

"Oh sure, he crosses the line sometimes." Hermione carried on casually, looking down at the floor. "But I always set him right. For example, he's asked me to spend my Christmas holiday with him in Bulgaria, and I'm replying to him tonight that I'll be spending it at the Burrow." Hermione cut her eyes in Ron's direction. "Ginny's already invited me, and even if she hadn't, I don't want Viktor to get the wrong impression." If Ron's exterior showed what his insides felt like at the moment, he probably would have jumped through the roof in a fit of joyful whoops. But, instead, Ron determinedly kept his exterior calm and collected.

"Ron, I wish I could have your blessing to continue being friends with Viktor. I _won't_ quit writing him regardless, mind you. But still…I just wish you could understand." Hermione looked up into Ron's face. Ron didn't think there was anyway in the world he would ever feel completely fine with Hermione writing to Krum, but he would never tell her that; _not after tonight._

"I'm sorry I've been a jerk, Hermione. It really isn't any of my business who you talk to, and I won't say another word about Krum, all right?" Ron said, sincerely, looking into Hermione's indecipherable expression. She nodded then, and stood up from the bed.

"Well, it's getting late, and I still have some Ancient Runes' homework to catch up on. I should probably head on over to the girl's dormitory." Hermione headed for the door, but as she got to the doorway, she turned around with an anxious look on her face before asking, "So, there was no other reason you got so upset over Viktor's letter?"

Ron's heart did a somersault. _What exactly was she asking of him_? He felt as if she were trying to tell him something with her eyes, but he was afraid to incorrectly decipher their meaning_. Is she asking me if I'm jealous?_ For a brief moment, Ron wanted to just take his chances and tell her everything that his heart had been feeling toward her for the past few years, but then he came to his senses…_I'm just Ron Weasley… _

"No…no other reason," Ron sad despondently. Hermione simply nodded her head before giving him a half-smile and exiting the dormitory.

* * *

A light snow now covered the grounds, and other than the plants in Professor Sprout's greenhouses, the evergreen trees were the only signs of live foliage. Hermione wondered how December had managed to sneak up on them like this. Though, she definitely wasn't going to complain. Christmas break couldn't come too soon.

Harry and Ron both seemed extraordinarily depressed lately. Harry was still taking his numerous '_walks'_ and '_flying trips_,' so meals and classes were the extent of Hermione's visits with him. She and Ron were both starting to really worry about his constant state of exhaustion, too. _Were the Occlumency lessons that intense_? Harry claimed that he had not had any dreams since the one over summer holiday, so apparently the lessons were working…but…_shouldn't that make him sleep and feel better_? Instead, he had dark circles under his eyes, which were oftentimes bloodshot and he had appeared to have lost some weight. Hermione often wondered if his seemingly poor health were due to that stupid prophecy…

And then there was Ron, who seemed to be sulking a _lot_ lately. He complained about his homework endlessly, which Hermione had to admit he _did_ have a considerable amount of. Madam Bones seemed to think homework was necessary after every class, and it only got harder as the term wore on. Hermione had taken pity on him and had even volunteered to write one of his essays for him, but he had refused. He seemed to be taking his N.E.W.T. classes very seriously, which had surprised, yet pleased, Hermione greatly.

Ron _definitely_ hadn't shown any more signs of temporary insanity, though. The closest he'd come to kissing her was at lunch one afternoon when he'd eaten something hot and taken a gulp of her tea because he'd already drank all of his. Hermione had felt extremely girlish and silly when she had received stomach butterflies from the sight of his lips touching where hers had been. After that, Hermione had begun wondering if Ron and Harry's gloominess were causing _her_ to suffer from temporary insanity.

So, Hermione had spent a lot more time with Ginny over the last couple of weeks. At least Ginny smiled every once in a while… Hermione had also asked her to start eating with her, Harry, and Ron since Ginny seemed to be the only one that could get any semblance of a smile out of Harry. She could always seem to come up with some witty comment to everything.

But other than semi-happy meals with her three friends, Hermione's classes were the only things keeping her from going mad while she waited impatiently for Christmas holiday. Healing, in particular, seemed to cheer her up and make her feel somewhat competent. It made her feel good to be skilled at _something_ since Harry and Ron always out-performed her in their Biweekly Defense classes.

Therefore, Hermione was in good spirits this Thursday morning as she, Harry, and Ron left the Great Hall after breakfast. Professor Sinistra had mentioned something about learning a pain-relief spell at their last class meeting. It could apparently be used before, during, or after any healing procedures, and would immediately lesson the pain of the injury.

"You mean to tell me that if we could learn this Pain-relieving spell, we could basically prevent ourselves from ever feeling pain again?" Ron asked Hermione disbelievingly as they walked up the many stairs to the fifth floor.

"No," Hermione replied casually, "It lessons the _pain_ of the injury; it doesn't make it disappear. Plus, it depends on the skill of the Healer _and_ the severity of the injury as to how well it will work."

"Well," Ron said turning to Harry, "If I'm ever in pain, make sure you let Hermione heal me, alright mate?"

Hermione looked up smiling to see Harry staring off into space, completely oblivious to his two friends' presence. Ron turned to Hermione and gave her a lopsided frown. She just shook her head worriedly as they entered the classroom and took their seats.

Professor Sinistra arrived promptly, wearing her dark purple lipstick and polish again today. Hermione sat up straighter in her seat; she had been waiting for this lesson. Sinistra levitated a Basic Healing Kit from a shelf behind her, bringing it to rest on her desk before turning to address the class.

"Alright everyone." She said quietly. "I've already informed you that today's lesson will be on a Pain-relieving spell. So I want to begin the class by explaining to you the difference between the effects of the _spell_ and the effects of _these_…" She opened the small metal box and removed two small glass bottles of the blue Pain Relief Potion. She held them up, one in each hand, as she continued, "Now, the _potion_ as compared to the…_ahhh_…!"

Suddenly Sinistra took a sharp intake of breath and both bottles fell from her hands to shatter on the stone floor. A few of the students gasped. A blue vapor was rising eerily with a hiss from the spilt potion on the ground. _What in the world_?

Sinistra's usually calm exterior was broken by a furrowed brow and shaking hands. She suddenly grabbed her left wrist and closed her eyes tightly. Everyone in the class was completely still, watching their teacher with silent trepidation.

_What was going on? _Hermione turned to look at Ron and Harry. Ron was staring at Sinistra in bewilderment; Harry was unreadable. Still gripping her wrist, Sinistra opened her eyes and began walking slowly, almost dazedly, toward the door. Something suddenly dawned on Hermione. _No_, she thought, _she can't be…_ Harry suddenly stood up from his seat; Hermione reached over Ron to pull on Harry's robes, but he ignored her.

"Show me your arm." Harry commanded sharply. Sinistra stopped in her tracks and turned to face Harry with a fierce look in her eyes. She dropped both arms to her sides.

"Sit down, and _shut_…_your_…_mouth_. Class dismissed." She said in a shaky, yet cold, whisper, before turning to head quickly for the door again. None of the students moved a muscle…except for Harry.

He jerked his robes from Hermione's grasp and walked up behind Sinistra grabbing her right arm and turning her roughly around to face him. Hermione's hands flew to her mouth, as she couldn't contain a gasp; Ron turned around in his chair to face her with a worried look in his eye. He nodded down at his chest where he then pulled his robes back slowly to reveal that he had retrieved his wand from his pocket. Hermione nodded her head slowly.

Sinistra's harsh whisper cut through the silence. "Take your _hands_ off of me or I _swear_…" She began, but Harry jerked hard on her arm.

"SHOW ME YOUR ARM!" He shouted at her. Hermione felt like she could be sick as Ron stood up from his seat. Everyone in the classroom was now looking anxiously from Sinistra to Harry to Ron. And then, the classroom door was suddenly slammed open.

"_Potter_!" Snape had entered looking rattled and angry. Hermione had never appreciated his impeccable timing more. He glided swiftly over to Harry, who was still holding firmly onto Sinistra's arm. "You arrogant little…release her this _instant_, Potter, and _stop_ acting as if you _know_ what's going on!"

Harry simply glared at Snape before releasing Sinistra's arm. She stepped back from Harry and turned an imploring look up at Snape.

"_Severus_…" She said almost pleadingly.

Snape looked down at her with a dark, stony expression, "Come, Sobrina." He thenplaced his hand on her elbow andbegan leading her toward the door.

Harry followed directly behind them. "I'm coming with you." He said boldly.

Hermione looked up at Ron, who was still standing, his wand held down at his side. She grabbed his hand and he looked down at her with a deep frown. Hermione felt completely hopeless, as she looked into his blue eyes and whispered, "_Ron_…" He squeezed her hand gently before turning back toward the troublesome scene before them.

"Potter," Snape began menacingly, "_When_ will you learn to…"

Harry suddenly thrust both hands fiercely into his unruly black hair as he shouted, "I HAVE A RIGHT TO KNOW!" Harry's hands fell back down to his sides as he walked up to stand a mere foot from Snape. Harry was much skinnier and about two inches shorter than Snape, but Hermione thought that Harry looked much more threatening at the moment.

Harry then all but growled into Snape's face, "If he is planning something…I have a right to know…"

Hermione's whole body began to tremble at the mixture of anger and sadness in Harry's voice. Ron looked down at her worriedly and sat back down in his seat. He then thrust his wand back into his pocket and took Hermione's other hand in his. With both of her hands in his, Hermione's trembling subsided slightly.

Snape was glaring at Harry. "We'll let the Headmaster decide what rights you have." He spat. Snape then turned on his heel, leading Sinistra out with Harry in their wake. The door slammed shut as they exited, and the room immediately erupted into complete chaos. Everyone's voices began shouting questions and exclamations.

Ron stood up quickly, pulling Hermione up with him. Releasing one of her hands, he grabbed his and Harry's bags while Hermione grabbed hers. Ron then entwined his fingers with hers, and led her quickly from the frenzied room. They both ignored the questions shouted at them… '_what's he talking about?' … 'why did he want to see her arm?' … 'who's planning somethin_g?'

Hermione felt like she was in a dream world as Ron began rushing her down the corridor. Sinistra had apparently felt something. _The Dark Mark..._ It had to be; it's too much of a coincidence that Snape would come to her classroom right after it had happened.

Hermione suddenly realized that Ron was rushing her in the opposite direction of the Grand Staircase. She looked over her shoulder to see Snape, Sinistra, and Harry disappearing down the stairs.

"_Wait_!" Hermione breathed. Ron stopped and turned to face her with a serious frown; they were both breathing heavily from sprinting down the hall, and were now standing a few yards away from the entrance to their common room. "Ron, they were going to Dumbledore. We need to go down to the second floor!"

Hermione turned to go back toward the Grand Staircase, but Ron remained where he was standing, holding tightly to her hand. She looked at him curiously, "Hermione, I'm taking you to Gryffindor Tower. Come on."

Ron turned to head toward the entrance, but this time, Hermione held back. "_No_! We need to follow Harry!"

Ron shook his head; he was beginning to look frustrated. "Harry can take care of himself."

"Ron…I..." Hermione began, but Ron suddenly turned toward the entrance and pulled hard on her arm. She had to choose between falling to the ground and being dragged or consenting to follow him…she followed.

Ron spat the password and led her into the empty common room. Hermione suddenly realized that everyone who wasn't in Basic Healing or Snape's abandoned class was probably sitting quietly at their desks taking notes in their own classes. Ron led Hermione over to the sofa where he released her hand and threw his and Harry's bags down on the coffee table; he then started pacing in front of the fireplace.

Hermione sat down slowly on the couch, watching Ron pace back and forth madly. He was beginning to make her head hurt. "Ron, why can't we just go down to Dumbledore's office and wait for Harry? I want to know what's going on!" She said desperately.

Ron stopped his pacing and stared wide-eyed at her before coming to sit in the armchair beside her. "Hermione, You-Know-Who is _calling_ to them! Don't you understand that you don't need to be walking around the castle right now?"

"Ron, we're _safe_ as long as we're in this castle and _Dumbledore_ is here. Now, _please_, let's just…"

"_Hermione_!" Ron exclaimed loudly causing her to jump, "As far as we know Draco Malfoy has one of those damned skulls on his arm! And I believe you were in this _castle_ with _Dumbledore_ present when you were put under the Imperious Curse by, none other than, Draco _Malfoy_!"

Hermione felt a chill rush through her. _He was right_. There was a possibilitythat Malfoy was working for his father's master. But then, if Harry's dream were _true_ and _she_ was the Muggle-born in question...why hadn't Malfoy just led her into the arms of a kidnapper then? Or, why hadn't he kidnapped her _himself_…or…_killed_ her, for that matter? Hermione shook her head to rid herself of these thoughts.

"Come here." Ron said quietly standing up and holding out his hand for her. Hermione looked up at him and her stomach began fluttering. She grasped his hand tentatively. _What was he doing_?

Unexpectedly, he led her over to the chess table. He released her hand and sat down at one side. He then motioned for her to seat herself across from him; he now had a weak smile, but his eyes still held worry, "Play me. It will make us _both_ feel better while we wait for Harry to get here. You always feel better when you have to concentrate on something difficult…and _I_ always feel better when I beat you at something."

Hermione sat down slowly, biting the insides of her cheeks to keep from smiling. _She shouldn't want to smile at a time like this._ Harry was probably in Dumbledore's office right now hearing awful things about Voldemort and his Death Eaters and what horrible things they may be planning…but _somehow_, Ron's smile, however weak, made her feel much more relaxed thanwas probably fitting...

* * *

Ron and Hermione were halfway through their chess match when they realized that they still had their N.E.W.T. classes ahead of them. Since Sinistra had barely begun her lecture when her mark had burned, they still had twenty minutes to get to their classes after they'd remembered their schedule. Ron really wanted to skip the classes and remain by Hermione's side until they knew exactly what was going on. But she had insisted that they go, so he had settled with walking her to her class before going to his.

The chess game had apparently worked. He had seen the look of fear pass over Hermione's face when he'd mentioned the Boggart incident. It had made him feel _horrible_, but he didn't know how else to get her to understand that Hogwarts wasn't completely safe as long as there was evil inside its walls. But, as soon as they'd begun playing chess, she seemed to lighten up considerably. Ron had pretended to lighten up as well, but on the inside he was burning up with fear. _What did Voldemort have in mind_? The only two thoughts that kept swaying back and forth in Ron's mind were Harry's dream and Trelawney's prophecy…

With this horrid pendulum of thought, Ron felt that each second of his classes ticked by in slow motion. When Magical Law was finally over, he met Hermione in the hallway and they walked down to the Great Hall together. They were both relieved when they saw Harry already seated at the house table. Ginny was seated beside him and they were deep in conversation. Ron and Hermione quickly made their way over to sit across from them. As they sat down, Ginny looked from them to Harry.

"Harry, I'll tell them if you want." Ginny said quietly. "You've already been through it all once and you haven't touched your food." Harry just nodded at her.

Ginny turned to Ron and Hermione and they each leaned in toward one another. "Okay," Ginny began with a deep breath, "Sinistra is a reformed Death Eater, but she _isn't_ a double agent like Snape. _Apparently_, Voldemort killed her mother and father,supporters of Dumbledore, after Sinistra refused a mission involving harmingchildren. That's what caused her to reform. This was about seventeen years ago."

Ginny took a deep breath to continue, but she suddenly furrowed her brows and turned to look at Harry who was leaned in listening to her retelling of his story. "Harry you need to eat _something_. I swear if you don't start eating better, you're going to be able to borrow mine or Hermione's jeans…and if you _ever_ fit into my jeans I'll _kill_ myself."

Harry smiled that smile that only Ginny could manage to get out of him before Ginny turned back to Ron and Hermione to continue, "_Anyway_, Sinistra refuses to be a spy for Dumbledore because she apparently lost all nerve after witnessing her parents' murders."

"She saw them being murdered?" Hermione gasped; Ron noticed her put a hand to her mouth. Ginny nodded solemnly. Ron remembered what Hermione had said about Sinistra's father being a Healer. He wondered if her father's death was the real reason Sinistra had dropped out of Healing school to become an Astronomy teacher. Hermione must have been thinking along the same lines as she continued gravely.

"If I knew that I was responsible for my father's death, I wouldn't want to be a dentist…I would think of him _constantly_." Hermione was shaking her head sadly.

Ginny briefly nodded in agreement before leaning in close. "Now, this next part you're _really_ going to want to hear." Ginny said enthusiastically. Ron and Hermione leaned in a bit closer. "Dumbledore told Snape that he needed him to 'look into things,' and then Dumbledore asked Sinistra if she could help too. Well, she refused, and Snape bellows out, '_Sobrina, don't you realize what is happening here? Don't you realize what Potter's mother sacrificed for him? Her life! Our world is jeopardized if this boy dies, and you can't even sacrifice your pathetic feelings of security_?" Ginny paused to watch Ron and Hermione's reactions. Ron couldn't believe what he'd just heard, and he let out a low whistle. Hermione was just staring at Ginny with wide eyes and her mouth partway open.

"_Snape_ said _that_?" Ron exclaimed incredulously.

Harry looked up at him and nodded slowly. "My reaction exactly…and I was _there_."

"But, what did Sinistra say to that?" Hermione asked eagerly.

"Nothing." Ginny said plainly. "She just looked on the verge of tears and then Dumbledore told Snape to cool it. Dumbledore said that Sinistra had the right to make her own decisions."

Ginny turned to Harry. "Did I miss anything?"

"I think you nailed it." Harry said glumly. "Well, except for Dumbledore informing me that this was the first time the Dark Mark has been summoned since mid-June, but it's _not_ the first that they've heard from the Death Eaters. Apparently there have been attacks that the Order has managed to keep out of the Daily Prophet. Of course, Fudge doesn't complain since he doesn't like the idea of the Wizarding community really knowing what's going on anyway. As long as he holds the seat of Minister of Magic, he wants to ensure this sense of false security. I think it's crap, but Dumbledore seems to think he's right in this."

"Well," Ginny began matter-of-factly, "_Dumbledore_ actually wants us to feel safe here because he thinks its best for _us_. _Fudge_ wants us to feel safe because he thinks its best for _his job security_…but _regardless_ of what they've told _us_, there have apparently been around seven attacks already this term."

"_SEVEN_!" Ron exclaimed loudly. Hermione elbowed him sharply in his side, and he looked down at her guiltily. A few people down the table had looked over at their huddle, and Ron's ears turned a bit red as he turned back to Harry and whispered, "_Seven_?"

Harry nodded solemnly. "_Four_ Muggle families and _three_ Wizarding families…twenty-three deaths total..."

Ron's head was aching slightly with the weight of everything he'd just heard. He noticed that Hermione now looked really uncomfortable. He was suddenly ready for this conversation to be over with.

"So, anything else?" Ron asked hesitantly. Harry and Ginny both shook their heads.

Ron turned to Hermione, who was now staring at the table, blindly, twirling a piece of her hair around her finger while she bit her lower lip. She looked extremely lost in thought and adorable at the same time. Ron wondered if she were in the same maze of worry that he was in at the moment. Voldemort was summoning his Death Eaters. There had already been other attacks this term, resulting in nearly two dozen casualties. _What could they be planning that required his whole horde of Death Eaters_? Was this Sinistra woman really trustworthy? Were his parents safe at the Burrow? And…_at the heart of Ron's maze of worries_…_were Harry and Hermione even safe at Hogwarts?

* * *

_

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The reviews have been sooo encouraging and thoughtful. Thanks so much, and please continue to review! Everytime I read a new one, it makes me want to stay up all night writing!Well, buckle your seatbelts for Chapter 15! Mwah-ha-ha... 


	15. Chapter 15

The Characters and situations of Harry Potter depicted in this story are the legal property of J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, and AOL Time Warner, and have been used without permission. No copyright violation is intended. No profit is being made off this site. It is for entertainment purposes only.

CHAPTER 15

Libraries were _supposed_ to promote concentration for one's studies, but Hermione had been staring at the same page of her Arithmancy book for the last fifteen minutes. The sun had long been set, so there was a calming gray-blue light cast about the shelves and tables from the moon and stars. There was a window open, letting in a cold breeze to stir with the heat from the fires. It was completely silent except for the occasional turn of a page or scuffing of a book being taken from a shelf. And, there was the lovely smell of aged pages waiting to be read.

But, all of these wonderful qualities of the library also made it easy for Hermione to fixate on the conversation she had had with her friends at lunch. It was hard to truly believe that Voldemort, the horrible monster she'd read so much about since her youth, was at large. _He was back! He and his followers were killing innocent people…_

"Hey…"

Hermione jumped slightly at Ron's low whisper. They were seated at a small table toward the center of the library, and he was looking at her with one eyebrow raised from across the table.

"Hermione, I'm finding it hard to believe that you're _still_ on that same page…" He said worriedly. _Hermione's heart sighed._ Ron had been acting so _sweetly_ toward her all day. Starting after Healing class when he'd whisked her away to the safety of their tower…and then to the common room where he'd suggested that they play chess to relieve her mind…and still now, as he did his homework by her side in her favorite study area. She knew that he would rather be sitting in front of the fire in their common room, but he had suggested that they come here. Harry had been invited, but of course, he was out '_walking the corridors.'_

"Ron…" Hermione whispered, looking into his eyes. "I'm _really_ worried about Harry."

Ron shook his head slowly, "I think he's just…well, he told me that he feels like he should be doing something."

"_Doing something_?" Hermione asked inquisitively, leaning forward; she hadn't heard this…

"Yeah…you know...like…joining the Order and being a part of the…well…the action."

"_Action_?" Hermione asked incredulously. "Ron, how can you refer to it like it's some sort of _game_?"

"_Hermione_…" Ron said sternly, "You _know_ I didn't mean it like that. I just mean that he feels like he needs to stop sitting around on his a-…on his rear…and help fight."

"Do _you_ feel that way?" Hermione asked hesitantly. She couldn't bear to see Ron going into '_action_.'

He shrugged with a frown, "Well, I think it's up to Harry…"

"No, Ron…I meant…do you feel like _you_ should be helping, too?"

Ron had been looking at her intently, but as she finished her question he leaned back slightly and looked away. Looking down at his hands on the table he said, "I _do_ want to help…but…"

"_But_?" Hermione prompted trying to still her heart from its hopeful flutter. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, his face and ears turning a bright pink. _What was the matter with him?_

"I've grown up with nine people under one roof…sometimes it's bloody annoying, but at other times…it's brilliant." He said, still looking down at his hands, which he was twisting nervously. Hermione's stomach suddenly felt sick…he was _still_ worried about living up to his brothers…

"Ron, you _don't_ have to go looking to fight a Death Eater just to prove yourself." She said softly.

He looked up with a weak smile, his face still pink, before looking back down at his hands. "No … Hermione … I was going to say that I…well, I want a family, you know? I mean…I _have_ a family, but I want another one…no. That's not what I mean…I…I guess in the future it would be nice if…well, if I had…had…"

"You want to get married and have children someday." Hermione said quietly…trying to sound casual as a strange lump formed in her throat. _Did she want to cry or smile? _Ron looked up at her, his shade of pink deepening to red.

"Yeah…I guess what I'm trying to say is that I worry a lot about Dad…and I know Mum worries more than I do. And, he's not even an Auror or anything. That'sone ofthe reasons I chose the logistics path. It's weird, you know? There's a part of me that feels like I _should_, and even _want to_,be a fighter…but then the other part of me wants to…"

BOOM!

Hermione gasped so strongly, her head felt chest throbbed with pain. A resounding boom had just shaken the very floor beneath her feet; her entire torso seemed to have shaken along with it. Ron was suddenly standing up and coming around the table toward her. She stood up as well. And suddenly, her mind decided to switch from confused to _scared_. She gripped Ron's forearm.

"Ron…wha-…"

BOOM! … _distant screams …_

Ron immediately pulled her down hard to squat on the floor. Hermione was staring into his face, but his eyes were darting around the room like mad as he grabbed hold of her hand.

"Smoke…" He breathed. Hermione traced his line of sight to the open library window… out over the lake…_smoke_. Ron looked down at her fretfully. "Hermione…I think…I think it's Hogsmeade."

"_What_?" Hermione whispered back; her chest heaving up and down with the beating of her heart.

"Students? Are there any students present?"

Hermione looked up to see tiny Professor Flitwick's shockingly white-haired head just over the tops of the tables.

"We're here!" Hermione called. She saw his head bobbing quickly over to where her and Ron were crouched. His eyes were opened wide and a bit frantic when he came upon them.

"Are you two the only students in the library?" He asked in a slightly squeaky, yet deeply concerned voice.

"We don't know for sure…but I don't think there are any others." Ron said hurriedly, still grasping firmly to Hermione's hand.

Flitwick began nodding his head very quickly. "Well, I'll have a look around. Both of you get _straight_ to your common rooms. No dilly-dallying. If you see anyone in the corridors, tell them the same!"

Ron and Hermione stood up quickly and Hermione found herself being rushed out of the library, down the corridor, and up the staircase by a firm-faced, rapidly-moving Ron. The whole while all Hermione could think about was that horrible booming sound, the black, billowing smoke…and those dreadful, horrified screams…

* * *

_What's wrong with my legs? I've got to go faster!_ Ron was wheezing with every breath as he pulled Hermione along behind him up the staircase. There were students and teachers going up and coming down…_where had they all come from_?

Ron kept glancing back to make sure Hermione was following okay. _Maybe I should just pick her up and run_! The hand Ron had entwined with Hermione's was so clammy he was afraid Hermione's hand might slide loose. _No_…Ron's hand felt as though it were being crushed beneath her tiny fingers…_she wasn't letting go…_

_Finally_, the corridor...he pulled Hermione along in haste. _The Fat Lady! Why weren't these people moving?_ There were about fifteen people just standing there…the Fat Lady was yelling something. _What was going on?_

Still clasping firmly to Hermione's hand, Ron began pushing his way through. Dean Thomas was crushed in the middle of the group, yelling loudly, "Move! Move, you _bloody_ idiots! _Ron_! _Hermione_!" He turned a thankful look upon them. "I can't get these stinking munchkins to move!"

"Prefects! _Move_!" Ron shouted… it worked…_mostly_. Some of the students were crying and just standing there! "Move!" He shouted once more.

"Oh dear…oh dear, oh dear, oh dear!" The Fat Lady was nervously looking around at all the students. "Mr. Prefect, dear! The children have given me the correct password, but I don't have room to open! Oh dear, oh dear…"

Ron turned around to face the fearful students. "You've got to move back!" Ron shouted commandingly. Everyone looked at him in surprise.

"MOVE!" Hermione bellowed suddenly stomping her foot. Immediately everyone began backing away…_should he?_ She looked quite scary…and her voice had sounded _way_ too much like McGonagall's just then…_scary_.

Ron and Hermione then scooted back and allowed the portrait to open. He pulled her away from the door to let the others in first for fear that they would get trampled if he didn't. Everyone piled in immediately, except for Dean, who insisted that Ron and Hermione go in ahead of him.

Ron walked in with Hermione in tow. _All_ of the Gryffindors seemed to be crowded inside the common room. Ron had never seen it this packed. Some were stony-faced, some were crying, some were screaming, some were comforting others… Suddenly Ron saw a redhead weaving her way toward them. A teary-eyed and frantic-looking Ginny pulled him and Hermione into a strong hold before pulling back and taking Ron's free hand; her grip was just as strong as Hermione's.

"Ron! _Where's Harry?_" She cried.

"_Harry_…" Hermione breathed beside him. She was looking desperately into Ron's eyes. Ron's stomach clenched painfully. _Where was Harry?_ Ginny and Hermione looked so horrified.

"I'll go look for him." He said trying to pull his hands away from them.

"_NO_!" They screamed together.

"No, Ron. You _can't_ leave this common room." Ginny said sternly. Hermione was shaking her head at him.

"Alright, alright…I'm not going anywhere. Let's just…let's go find a seat." He said softly. Still holding tightly to their hands he walked with both of them to a clear area in front of a bookshelf. All the seats were full so they sunk down to the floor and leaned their backs against the shelving.

They were all sitting Indian-style on the warm carpeting. Ron had their hands resting in his lap and each of them had their heads resting on his shoulders. Hermione was to his right; Ginny to his left. Neither of them were crying, yet he could feel the fear in them…_or was that his fear_?

Suddenly, Ginny lifted her head and freed her hand from Ron's. She then stood up quickly. Ron looked up to see Harry walking over to them from the portrait hole door. He had his hands shoved into his pockets and he was extremely pale.

Hermione stood up as well, and Ron reluctantly released her hand, as he followed, pushing up from the ground. Hermione and Ginny both ran to Harry and hugged him tightly. Ron stood his ground, but he felt a rush of relief at the sight of his best friend.

Suddenly, as the students in the common room took sight of Harry's arrival, it seemed to get much quieter. The Sorting Hat had told them all that there was a wizard here at Hogwarts that had to win a fight in order to save their world. Ron was sure that no one had forgotten that song; just as sure as he was that not everyone believed that wizard to be Dumbledore…actually, _most of them probably didn't believe that at all._

Harry, Ginny, and Hermione all walked back over to where Ron was standing and the volume of the room slowly began to increase to its original level. Harry then began talking in a bland whisper. "I was on the first floor when the explosions went off. Dumbledore was at the Entrance doors in a matter of seconds; I don't know how he got down the stairs so fast…but he began shouting orders to every teacher he saw. I heard him telling Filch to lock down the castle…McGonagall was told to inform the other teachers to get the students to their common rooms."

"What took you so long?" Hermione asked suddenly … anxiously. Harry looked at her with a frown.

"I asked Dumbledore to tell me what was going on. All he said was that I needed to get to this tower and that the Order had already been summoned." Harry sounded resentful.

Ron felt his stomach turn sickly; Ginny suddenly started weeping. "_A-a-all_ of the Order?" She asked sobbing. Harry looked at her apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Ginny." Harry said softly. "I know McGonagall is staying here at Hogwarts…surely there are others who weren't called."

"You're just _saying_ that, Harry…I'm not _stupid_…" Ginny said harshly, wiping her eyes. "McGonagall _has_ to stay with us…but my…my…" She suddenly buried her face completely in her hands; Harry had an aggrieved look on his face as he reached a hand toward her. Ginny abruptly turned herself toward Harry and buried her face in his chest. Harry closed his eyes with an intensely pained expression before wrapping his arms around her.

Ron began rubbing his forehead with one hand. _Dad… Mum… Bill… Charlie… Fred… George…_ He took a deep breath as Hermione asked in a small voice, "What about Dumbledore, Harry? Did _he_ leave?"

Harry shook his head, Ginny still wrapped in his arms; her shoulders shaking with sobs, "He says he'll only leave if the Order sends for him…only if things get out of hand…or… if Voldemort's there."

Ginny looked up at Harry suddenly and pounded him once on the chest with her fist. "_Don't say his name! _Not_ now_!" She whispered frantically. Harry looked miserable as he pressed Ginny's head gently back down to his chest. She didn't resist, but grabbed handfuls of Harry's shirt as she continued to weep.

Ron knew Harry well enough to guess at the main reason for his misery. Harry knew that every day that Voldemort remained alive and strong, every innocent person that was killed on Voldemort's orders…Harry held the burden of that death…_Harry blamed himself_. Ron knew, however, that Harry couldn't just go find Voldemort and murder him now that he knew the prophecy. It just wasn't going to work that way. For one thing, they didn't know where Voldemort was hiding, and for another, _Harry wasn't ready_…Voldemort was the _second_ most powerful wizard in the world…but he had to be the _third_ before Harry could go rushing after him.

"_Harry_," Ron said tentatively, "There's _nothing_ you can do right now."

"Isn't there?" Harry asked heatedly. "Ron I _can't_ just _sit_ here and not feel that…"

"But Harry, you weren't even supposed to _hear_ the prophecy." Ron continued calmly, "Imagine that you didn't know about it yet…you wouldn't be rushing out to find him then…"

"Ron, I-…" Harry began but Hermione stepped up to stand between them, looking from one to the other.

"Stop this! _Both_ of you!" She yelled. "I _won't_ listen to this-…"

Suddenly, Ginny wrenched herself from Harry's arms, her face flushed, her eyes puffy. She looked at Hermione scornfully, "Hermione, _you_ stop!" She said sternly. Hermione took a step back from her. "_Open your eyes!_ Don't you _understand_ what it does to Harry every time you disregard the prophecy? _He_ believes it, Hermione! _I_ believe it, Dumbledore believes it, _Ron_ believes it… It's _his_ burden, _not_ _yours_… you don't have the _right_ to tell him to stop! Close your ears if you must, but _open your damn eyes_!"

Ginny just stood there breathing heavily, her tears ceased. Hermione looked completely taken off guard, as did Harry… _and probably me_, thought Ron. Ron had agreed with everything his sister had said, but there was still part of him that had wanted to tell her to stop yelling at Hermione. Although, he truly felt that Hermione needed to hear what Ginny had just said. It's what he had wanted to tell her earlier in the term…that day at the library when he'd had the idea to visit Hagrid instead.

Suddenly Hermione backed up to the bookshelf and sat down, lowering her head to her hands; her shoulders began shaking with sobs as Ginny's had just moments ago. Ron sat down slowly beside Hermione, and put his arm around her. With her head still in her hands, she leaned into the crook of his arm… Ron looked up at Harry and Ginny, who were both looking down at them sadly.

The door to the common room suddenly creaked open and Ron looked up to see a stony-faced McGonagall walk to the center of the room. Hermione looked up as well. Everyone fell totally silent.

"Hogsmeade has been attacked." She said plainly; no one spoke; a few gasped. "A large group of You-Know-Who's supporters apparated to the town, where they blasted two buildings, assaulted some bystanders, and then quickly disapparated."

Some muttering and whispering erupted about the room, but Dean Thomas stood up from the floor near the fireplace, as he exclaimed above everyone, "Why?"

McGonagall's stern expression did not falter as she turned to him. "Mr. Thomas these people will do anything to evoke terror into the Wizarding community. They want to be feared … in our fear they have more power."

"_I'm_ not afraid!" Shouted Jack Sloper from across the room. "Why don't we just track down the bastards and hang them?" Dean nodded fervently in agreement.

McGonagall sighed heavily before continuing, "It's simply not that black and white, Mr. Sloper. But, there are a number of talented witches and wizards attempting, day in and day out, to find You-Know-Who and his supporters. However, what you and your fellow students need to do now is go up to your dormitories and rest."

"But what about the…the…_Death Eaters_?" Lavender Brown shouted, sounding on the verge of hysteria. "Sirius Black broke in here two years ago! _Surely_ You-Know-Who's men could do it!" There was a mumbling of agreement. Ron noticed a muscle in Harry's jaw contract.

"I will be patrolling the corridor tonight, right outside. So there's no need to worry." McGonagall said calmly, "Besides, they have gone and are no doubt far from the castle, which, _by the way_, is completely secure."

No one really looked satisfied, and McGonagall seemed to notice. "Listen, I will be right outside the door. I will be listening to make sure that everyone is getting to sleep." She clasped her hands together and raised one eyebrow. "I will _also_ be listening to make sure that there is no one camping out in the common room tonight…with sleeping bags such as these…" McGonagall retrieved her wand from her robes and conjured around thirty purple sleeping bags in a large pile. "…So, _only for tonight_, I will be listening for campers, which I would most assuredly _never_ hear, anyway. So…right…goodnight…oh yes, and unless otherwise informed, classes will still be held tomorrow."

* * *

The portrait hole door opened and closed as McGonagall left the common room. Many of the younger students rushed forward to grab some sleeping bags, while many of the sixth and seventh year students headed up to their dormitories. Hermione was leaning into Ron's side, his strong arm around her shoulders. Her tears had ceased, but she still felt miserable.

_Sadness, anger, guilt, fear…and confusion..._ Why did her friends believe this prophecy? Why couldn't they understand _her_ take on it? Why was there a part of her…_that felt that Ginny was right?_ And _why_ were there people in the world so evil that they shed others' blood, simply because it differed from their own?

On top of these questions, Hermione was disgusted with herself for having one other… _Was Ron only holding her tightly because he was comforting his friend?_ She'd seen the fear in his eyes when he looked at her… She knew he was thinking about her safety… Harry hadn't looked at her like that; Hermione didn't even think that Harry had been thinking about the dream. He was thinking about that prophecy; he was thinking about fighting. But Ron…he seemed to have been consumed with her ever since Sinistra's and Snape's Dark Marks had burned.

"Hermione?"

Hermione looked up to see a timid-faced Colin Creevey, standing side-by-side with his younger brother, Dennis. "Um, do you know how to make more of those sleeping bags?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah," Hermione said, wiping at her eyes as she stood up from Ron's hold. "Just two?" She asked. Colin nodded.

Hermione took out her wand and conjured two sleeping bags, which Colin and Dennis thanked her for before rushing off to a corner with some other third and fourth years. Ron stood up beside her, and Ginny unexpectedly grabbed Hermione's hand. Hermione looked up into Ginny's sad expression.

"Hermione," Ginny began softly, "I'm sorry for yelling at you like that…I was just upset, and -…"

"No, it's okay." Hermione said with a weak smile. "We're all upset." Ginny nodded, attempting to return Hermione's smile.

"Well, I think I'm going to sleep in the dormitory." Harry muttered, "What about you three?"

"I'd like to stay down here." Ginny said, looking at Hermione. Hermione nodded in agreement.

"I'll stay down here with the girls." Ron said quietly. Hermione looked up to see Harry nod appreciatively at Ron. Harry then said goodnight and left for the dormitory. Hermione knew he needed to be _alone_ tonight, shielded by his curtains.

Hermione then conjured three sleeping bags before she, Ron, and Ginny found an empty space on the floor. Ron sat his bag in between hers and Ginny's. Each sleeping bag was a mere foot from its neighbor. Hermione couldn't stop the squirming of her stomach. She knew that it was excitement from the idea of sleeping so close to Ron, but under the circumstances, she really didn't feel like she should feel excited at all. _What was wrong with_ _her_? Was she so selfish that her feelings of excitement would override her feelings of sympathy for the people of Hogsmeade…_for Harry_? Ginny had definitely implied that Hermione was being selfish…_maybe she really was…maybe it was in her nature…_

Ginny was already climbing into her sleeping bag, Ron and Hermione quickly followed. Hermione settled in, lying on her back…looking at the arched ceiling. She heard Ginny whispering something to Ron, followed by his low voice saying, "They're all fine, I'm sure…Dad will take care of all of them." More whispering from Ginny, followed by a low, "Sure."

Hermione turned her head to see Ron reaching a hand out to his sister, which she grabbed a hold of before closing her eyes and cuddling into her pillow. Hermione smiled to herself at Ron's affection and gentility with his sister…but she also felt a small pang of sadness. Ron cared for her _and_ Ginny…but…_in the same way_? _Was she just a sister to him? Would she ask herself this question until her dying day?_

Ron slowly turned his head away from Ginny to look at Hermione. He was still holding Ginny's hand in between his and her sleeping bags, and by the sound of Ginny's breathing, she was already asleep.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly. For some reason, his tone made a lump form in Hermione's throat. She simply nodded. And then, to Hermione's surprise, Ron tentatively reached his hand toward her to lie in between their sleeping bags. She removed her hand from under her covers and extended it to rest in Ron's. He smiled weakly before turning his head to the ceiling and closing his eyes.

Hermione continued to stare at him, however. He wasn't really gripping her hand, but more so resting his on the floor for Hermione to hold on to. His hand was so warm, and although calloused in spots, his palm was mostly soft…._youthful_. Sixteen…lying there with his eyes closed, his expression frowning slightly, Hermione would say he looked in his twenties…and he was _definitely_ beginning to act older than some of the sixteen year-olds she knew. But then again, there was something in fear and anxiety and the unknown….that seemed to age people. _She could feel it too…_

_

* * *

_

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, not much to say other than I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please continue to review, and thanks for all the ones that have been sent! I've already got a lot of the next chapter written, but I need to tweak it... Stay tuned!


	16. Chapter 16

The Characters and situations of Harry Potter depicted in this story are the legal property of J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, and AOL Time Warner, and have been used without permission. No copyright violation is intended. No profit is being made off this site. It is for entertainment purposes only.

_AUTHOR'S NOTE_: **HAPPY HARRY POTTER'S DAY**! I hope everyone is enjoying their nice new copies of Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince! As soon as I submit this I'm heading to my reading nook to see what's really happening in Harry's sixth year! Lol, well, as a gift to all of my readers on this joyous occasion, this chapter is exceptionally long and juicy... So, enjoy!

CHAPTER 16

**DEATH EATERS ATTACK HOGSMEADE**

_Last night, Thursday, December tenth, the peaceful town of Hogsmeade was bombarded by no less than ten supporters of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. The attack, solely believed to be an attempt to evoke fear in our world, occurred at 9:23 pm when a number of hooded and masked individuals apparated on the outskirts of the town. Upon entering the town, they began striking innocent bystanders at random, taking the lives of five people and injuring eight. Two lives were taken by two separate, yet successful, attempts at, what is believed to have been, the Killing Curse. Three others were killed when one blast made contact with and destroyed the Stalk family's home near Zonko's Joke Shop. The inhabitants of the home were a man and wife, and Mrs. Stalk's father. Mr. Blenheim Stalk was a renowned expert on Muggles and an author of many books._

_Another blast destroyed Dervish and Banges, a small shop for magical equipment located at the end of High Street. Luckily, the elderly owner of the store, Mr. Thelonious Dervish, was at the Hog's Head at the time of the explosion, and was unharmed._

_The Hog's Head, a small inn and bar located near Dervish and Banges, was unscathed, and yet was not totally uninvolved in the attack. The owner of the inn, Mr. Aberforth Dumbledore, managed to capture one of the Death Eaters when he left the security of his establishment to enter the fray after hearing the sounds of battle. The captive, Stanley Nott, will have a trial today that will surely result in a life sentence in Azkaban._

_Investigators believe that Dumbledore's involvement in the battle may have saved many innocent lives by prompting the early disapparation of the Death Eaters. Dumbledore would not participate in an interview, but reporter Natalie Pry was able to conduct a brief interview with the brother of the innkeeper, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hogwarts is located less than two miles from the small village of Hogsmeade. _

_When asked if the attack did or would affect the school in any way, Albus Dumbledore responded, "The students are quite safe inside the Hogwarts Castle. My staff and I hold the students' safety above all things, and extra precautionary matters will be invoked into our usual routine to ensure the utmost safety for each child. Parents are free to contact me or any of my staff for further questions or concerns."_

_Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, was interviewed, as well. "This most unfortunate travesty will be thoroughly investigated." Fudge said when asked what the Ministry planned to do about the attack, "The Ministry will not stand for such crimes and we will not stop searching for these criminals until they are all behind bars."_

_Fudge also revealed that a committee has already been selected by the Ministry to help the citizens of Hogsmeade repair all damages._

Hermione watched Ron lay the paper down on the table between his and Harry's breakfast plates after reading the article aloud. Hermione had just received the paper but she had asked Ron to read it for fear that she would become too emotional. However, after hearing the article, she felt closer to being _emotionless_ than emotional…

_Was she supposed to feel numb inside_? The underlying fear of an inevitable attack by Voldemort or his Death Eaters had now become reality. Yes, there _had_ been other attacks already, but they weren't reported…so it was _almost_ as if they hadn't happened… But now, instead of worrying about Voldemort's first move, Hermione was trying to cope with it… But…she couldn't cope with it because she didn't really understand it.

Had the Death Eaters _really_ not had any objective other than evoking fear? Or, had the attack had something to do with this prophecy that she didn't believe in? Or, had it had something to do with Harry's dream? They had destroyed the home of a renowned Muggle expert… was that intentional…or just a morbid coincidence? And, if Aberforth had caused a premature departure from their mission, what had the rest of their mission entailed?

"Nott…" Harry said absently, interrupting Hermione's thoughts, "He was there that night…at the graveyard."

Ginny looked at him sadly, "And at the Department of Mysteries…"

"And…" Hermione began, "His son, Theodore, was one of the Slytherin students to enroll in the Slytherin School of Magic…"

They all sat in silence for a moment, digesting the article. When suddenly, Ron spoke.

"I can't believe they aren't canceling today's classes." Ron said glumly. "I mean…I feel like I've been run over by the Knight Bus!"

"Well," Ginny began, "At least we know everyone's okay."

_Yes_, Hermione thought, _at least they did know that_. The Weasley's had sent Ron and Ginny a letter informing them that everyone from the Order had returned from the mission alive and well.

"Yeah," Ron said gruffly in agreement, "And, at least Dumbledore's brother caught one of the son's of-…"

"Ron…" Hermione said tiredly; she didn't really feel energized enough to put up much of a fight…but neither did she feel like hearing him curse at the breakfast table.

"Sorry, Hermione." Ron said quietly before continuing, "At least he caught one of the dirty old bas-..."

"_Ronald_…" Hermione whined. Ron sighed deeply and leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table with a look of defeat.

Ginny then said matter-of-factly, "You know, Hermione, I've got to side with Ron on this one. They are dirty son's of bitches."

Hermione's mouth fell open as she looked at Ginny with a wide-eyed expression. Harry had spit his juice out onto his tray, unable to hold back a strangled laugh, and Hermione was then forced to chuckle herself. But Ron had just grabbed a couple of pieces of bacon from his tray; apparently unaware that Ginny had even spoken.

As Hermione looked at Ron, she began reminiscing over this morning. She had woken with her hand still lying in Ron's; Ginny had already left for the shower rooms. It was more than a bit awkward waking up side-by-side and holding hands, with your best friend. Especially when there were a few early risers milling about the common room, surely wondering what was going on between them.

Well, they weren't the only ones wondering… Hermione could not ignore the fact that Ron's behavior toward her was noticeably different than previous years. He was more protective…more gentle… And she _couldn't_ forget about the hospital incident. Was it temporary insanity? She had felt so sure that he really had, in fact, been tired and shaken that night. The thought of Ron Weasley wanting to kiss her had been to good to be true, so Hermione had accepted that it was false. But…Hermione couldn't and wouldn't know for sure unless Ron made the first move. He would have to be the one to say, '_hey, I feel something for you_.' She was sticking by her rule. No jeopardizing the friendship…

The rest of their breakfast went by quickly, as did the next two weeks leading to Christmas holiday. It was strange to Hermione how tragedies could make such an impact, but then be so easily shoved to the back of one's mind. The day after the Daily Prophet article was released; everyone seemed to stop discussing the Hogsmeade attack. There seemed to be an unwritten agreement between the faculty and students to avoid the subject. Everyone, Hermione included, just wanted to make it through the term for a well-deserved break.

Fortunately, the attack had not affected their classes or end-of-term exams. Everything immediately returned to normal; Sinistra did not even offer an explanation to the class on her strange behavior, and no one asked her about it. She just began teaching the class as she had been the whole term, which was exactly what all of their teachers had done.

Although the students weren't allowed outside of the castle unless escorted by a staff member, no one seemed to complain. Everyone was too busy studying for exams, which went exceptionally well for her, Ron, and Harry. They had stayed up late each night studying, and it had paid off. Ron had been elated with his marks, and Hermione was thrilled for him. Hermione was surprised, however, that Harry had done well since he had continued to go on his 'walks' through the castle. Apparently his late night studying was enough to carry him.

And now, _finally_, exams were over and the trip to the Burrow was only one day away. Christmas with the Weasleys would be a first for Hermione, and she didn't remember the last time she had been this excited over Christmas. Of course, when she was a child, she had always been ready for the holidays because that meant new books and toys. But…that had slowly worn away with age… However, Hermione was now remembering what that childlike excitement had felt like.

* * *

Ron was rummaging under his bed and through his bedside table for his belongings that he would be taking home over Christmas holiday. _Finally_! Finally he, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny could ditch this castle for a couple of months at the Burrow. Ron had been in high spirits for the past week. After the shock of the Hogsmeade attack had worn off, he had discovered that he could not wait to leave this place! Tomorrow morning, Christmas Eve, they would be on their way home. 

He had never been so ready to leave Hogwarts… And Ron knew why… This was the _first_ year that he had actually given his all in his classes…the _first_ year that he had had the prophecy constantly nagging at his mind…and the _first_ year he had _truly_ been consumed with Hermione. He thought about her when he awoke, when he ate, when he studied, when he slept…_when he breathed_… In past years, he had definitely had feelings for her, he'd had urges, he'd had hopes… but this year his feelings had definitely reached new heights.

_Had it started with the knowledge of Harry's dream…that first train ride to the castle_? In the past, he had always worried more about Harry than Hermione; Harry had always seemed to be the vulnerable one of their trio. But this year, Hermione's welfare was his every thought. _Was the dream real? Was the dream about her?_ He couldn't stop these questions from plaguing him. He couldn't stop himself from imagining his world without her. And it was _this_ that had made Ron realize that without Hermione…_he had no world. _

Ron now knew that he could _not_ lose her. But…_could he have her_? He had been telling himself, '_no_,' for the past two and a half years… could he continue to ignore the part of him that was now saying, '_yes_?' Where had this part of him come from? When had it started saying, '_yes_?'

As he continued to search his dormitory for his strewn belongings, Ron began repeating the words that had unexpectedly sprang into his mind this morning…this Christmas Eve Eve. '_Oh sure, he crosses the line sometimes, but I always set him right.'_ What had made him remember this? Why was he suddenly jovial about Hermione's admission that she had no romantic feelings for Viktor Krum? It had been over a month since the letter incident… since these beautiful words…these words that suddenly gave him hope.

_Hope_? Was it at that moment when part of him had started saying, '_yes, you can have her_?' Or did that happen the night in the common room when he had held Hermione's hand as they slept? She had taken his hand willingly and gratefully. She took his hand; _might she take him_? He had done exceptionally well on his N.E.W.T. classes' end-of-term exams. _Maybe he wasn't as stupid as he'd thought_. Of course, he could _never_ be good enough for Hermione, but could _anyone_?

Suddenly, Harry entered the dormitory, breaking into Ron's reverie. Harry immediately went to his bed and began fumbling through a large pile of clothes with a slight look of concern. Ron was about to ask him if everything were okay when Harry looked up at Ron with a furrowed brow.

"Hey, mate." Harry said anxiously, "What are _you_ wearing tonight?"

Ron's heart leapt into his throat. Lost in thoughts of Hermione, Ron had temporarily forgotten that the Gryffindors had decided to throw an end-of-term Christmas Bash. Ron's first reaction to the news of the party had been excitement, but then it had quickly turned to something closer to dread.

He thought it was probably due to the fact that everyone in the tower had been talking about how fun it was going to be to have their very own Gryffindor _dance_. This made Ron nervous. He wished the 'bash' would just be like the Quidditch celebration parties; mingling, some food, maybe a few scattered games of Exploding Snap or Wizard's Chess. _But, dancing_?

Besides some odd spins and jumps he used to perform _alone_ in his room at the Burrow, Ron had never danced. He didn't know _how_. Plus, if it weren't with Hermione, he didn't really want to, anyway. _Should he ask her to dance tonight? _

"Um…Ron?" Harry prompted curiously. Ron looked up to see Harry staring at him from over by his bed with one raised eyebrow.

Ron paused before remembering. _Oh yes…what was he wearing…_ He hadn't thought of that. _Oh, crikey_! Was this a formal party? Was Hermione going to be dressed like she had been at the Yule Ball? Ron swallowed involuntarily.

"Uh…I dunno. I hadn't really thought about it." Ron admitted apprehensively, leaning down into his trunk to shuffle through his recently packed clothes. Glancing at the clock he saw that it was already five-thirty. _He only had an hour and a half to get ready_! Wait…what was wrong with him? It took him ten minutes to get ready. For some reason Harry's question had really intensified his nervousness for the party.

Luckily, Ron had inherited some stylish hand-me-downs from his oldest brother Bill. He pulled out some fairly new jeans that Bill had simply outgrown in the waist. Ron held them up. They were dark denim and had a few small, fraying holes on them, but they were supposed to…at least, he _thought_ that's what Bill had said. Ron shrugged and threw them on the bed. Okay, now for a shirt. There was a blue button-down shirt with a collar and that red, v-neck sweater.

"Hey mate, will you wear the red one?" Harry asked from behind his pile of clothes.

"Why?" Ron asked curiously.

"Because I'm wearing this." Harry held up a blue button-down shirt with a collar almost identical to the one in Ron's left hand. "I'm not _sure_…but I don't think you're supposed to wear the same thing as your friends at parties." Harry said. It sort of sounded like a question.

"Fine by me." Ron said tossing the blue shirt back into his trunk. Now to shower, get dressed, and hope that Hermione wouldn't be wearing anything too…_nice_. Ron felt suddenly warm.

* * *

Hermione was sitting on her bed, while Ginny sat behind her up on her knees, fixing Hermione's hair. She couldn't see what Ginny was doing, but it felt very complicated. Her scalp was being pulled back every now and then making her eyes bulge. She kept telling herself that there was no reason to be nervous. It _was just a party with her fellow Gryffindors_! It would be fun…_right_? 

But, all Hermione could think about was the Yule Ball. How Ron had ignored her most of the night, and scowled at her the rest. She was _sure_ it was because of Viktor. At the time of the Ball, Hermione had been sure that Ron was sulking because Hermione hadn't helped him or Harry out by going with one of them, and had instead helped a foreigner that she'd only just met. But now…she was beginning to question his motives… _Oh_! It was just another strange Weasleyism that made her want to pull her hair out! _Ow_! Of course, there was another Weasley doing a good job of that right now.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked, holding her breath. "Why do you think Ron makes such a fuss over my writing to Viktor?" Ginny's tugs, pulls, and rapidly moving brush strokes stopped immediately. _Hermione, you idiot_! What had come over her? She hadn't meant to ask that… Ginny was probably suspicious enough since she had awoken to see her brother asleep with Hermione's hand in his…

Ginny cleared her throat and slowly resumed her brushing and tugging. "Well, I _suppose_ it's because he cares for your safety." _Yes_, Hermione thought, _that's what Ron had said_. Something about worrying that Krum would hurt her if they got together.

"So, kind of like, when he got so upset about _you_ dating Michael?" Hermione asked, trying her best to sound casual.

"Well, _sort of_ like that. But, I also think that…" Ginny paused. _What_? Hermione wanted to scream! "…well, that he really loves you…and Harry, and he can be…well, possessive."

_He loves me…and Harry…yes, of course he does…_ But something about the way Ginny said possessive made Hermione's heart flutter. Just the very definition of possessive was to desire control over another. _Did Ron desire control over her? _Hermione's heart skipped a beat…no, _two_ beats. But Ginny had also said that Ron was that way about Harry. _But_, Hermione thought, _Ron had only been **excited** for Harry when he had dated Cho…_

"Done." Ginny said, scooting off of the bed. She stood up in front of Hermione and looked her over. She smiled broadly. " Come look!"

Hermione was then dragged over to the mirror beside Lavender's bed. Ginny had pulled her hair way up on top of her head, and had smoothed out her bushy curls to form silky brown ringlets all over. It did look nice.

"Thank you, Ginny. I _really_ like it." Hermione said sincerely.

"Now, just _one_ more thing before you change…" Ginny said shuffling through her purse, which was hanging around her neck, "…ah! Here…" Before Hermione could protest Ginny had grabbed Hermione's chin with one hand and pulled her face toward her. She then began applying some sort of _fruity_ smelling gloss on Hermione's lips. Just when Hermione thought she was done, however, Ginny had put something on her eyes and cheeks, as well.

"Fantastic!" Ginny exclaimed excitedly. She then glanced down at her watch. "Oh jeepers! We've only got half an hour to change! Gotta go!" Ginny then all but ran out of the sixth year girl's dormitory.

Hermione remained in front of the mirror for a moment. Ginny had let her borrow a sleeveless brown knit sweater, which Hermione was already wearing. She didn't want to mess up Ginny's masterpiece atop her head. Hermione just felt so _clueless_ when it came to…well, being pretty. She would have never worn jeans and small brown heels with this sweater if Ginny hadn't ensured her that it would match. _Heels and jeans_? Hermione shrugged as she quickly finished changing.

She descended the steps to the common room and smiled as she saw the festive decorations and scattered smiling faces. The fourth year girls had volunteered to decorate, and had done a nice job in Hermione's opinion. There were gold stars hanging from the ceiling and garland strung around the fireplace and doorways. There were already quite a few people mingling about, but no Harry or Ron.

The music started up suddenly, and a few people cheered. Hermione decided it might be a good idea to put an Imperturbable Charm on the portrait hole door. She was a prefect, after all; she couldn't let them cause a disturbance. So, she made her way over to the door and pulling her wand out of her back jeans pocket, she quickly said the appropriate incantation. _Good_, Hermione thought, _now they can be as loud as they want_. When she turned around to head back into the mix of people, however, she stopped in her tracks.

Coming down the stairs to the boy's dormitories was a group of smiling boys, but Hermione only saw one. Hermione was partway hidden behind the corner leading to the portrait hole, so she didn't have any misgivings about taking in the astonishing site before her.

Ron's tall lean form had taken Hermione's breath away. She couldn't stop her eyes from wandering slowly over his body. His chest and arms filled out the deep red sweater he had on even better than his Quidditch uniform. His flaming hair had grown out some since the beginning of term. It looked as if he had simply run his hands through it a few times; it was messy, which Hermione realized could apparently be a _good_ thing.

Her gaze traveled down to his thin waist, where his dark jeans fit low on his hips. _Were those holes in his jeans_? Were they _supposed_ to be there…_on his thigh_? Hermione didn't really care if they were _supposed_ to be there or not; she was just glad that they were. _What was she doing_? It was wrong to stare at his body like this, _wasn't it_? _Okay_, _Hermione_, she thought, _you need to get a grip on yourself_. She couldn't hide back here the entire night, _gawking_. She took a couple of deep breaths to try and get her heart rate under control.

As she began walking toward the doorway to the boy's stairwell, where Ron was standing, she realized that Harry was beside him. Ron appeared to be in the middle of telling Harry something, and he was using his hands to tell the story. _He really looked spectacular_.

When she was about six or seven feet away, he looked up in her direction and his whole body froze except for the rise and fall of his chest. His hands had stopped in mid-gesture, his mouth was partway open, and his crystal blue gaze was raking slowly up the entire length of her form. It made her mouth go dry and her head feel fuzzy. His expression was very odd…she'd _never_ seen him look at her quite like that before.

"Hey, Hermione!" Harry said brightly. Hermione willed her eyes off of Ron and smiled sweetly at Harry.

"Hey, Harry. You look nice."

Harry shrugged. "Thanks. You too." Hermione turned to look at Ron again, who was still in the exact same position, staring at her. _She should say something_!

"Um. You too, Ron." Hermione said. _Shoot! She knew she was blushing_. Maybe they would just think it was her make-up.

Ron started moving his mouth but no words came out. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Y-you…yeah, too…pardon me." He rushed by her and went to a refreshment table set up against one wall. He grabbed a cup of water and drank the whole thing in one gulp.

Hermione turned to see what Harry was making of Ron's strange behavior, but he wasn't paying attention. He was smiling at an approaching redhead. Ginny was also wearing a sleeveless sweater, but hers was a deep green. It complimented her red hair very nicely, which was falling halfway down her back in a straight shiny sheet.

"Hi, Harry…Hermione. You two look great." Ginny stated gaily, but she was looking at Harry. "Where's Ron?"

Harry was looking at Ginny with a silly smile on his face as he pointed vaguely toward the refreshment table where Ron was gulping down another cup of water. Ginny barely glanced in his direction before rolling her eyes. Harry then grabbed Ginny's wrist.

"Hey…would you like to…play chess?" He asked, somewhat mischievously. Ginny smiled and nodded.

"Hermione, would you like to come along?" Ginny asked politely. Hermione looked from Ginny to Harry; Harry was smiling…_how did Ginny do that to him?_ Hermione simply smiled and shook her head, and then Harry and Ginny were off to a chess table in the corner.

Hermione was now standing alone by the boy's stairwell. She was gnawing on her bottom lip and staring at Ron, who was still across the room leaning over the refreshment table. Had he always been so well put-together? _What was her problem_? These thoughts were impure…

She watched him for a moment longer before remembering his odd behavior. Had he come down with a fever? Or…was this his reaction to seeing her? She'd never seen him act that strangely before. Well, maybe a few times before…but he had never had a spontaneous case of unquenchable thirst. Taking a deep breath, she decided that she should check on him.

Hermione quickly made her way over to the refreshment table, where Ron was downing yet another cup of water. "_Ron_?" Hermione said softly from behind him. He jumped and spilt the remaining amount of water down the front of his sweater, before turning around quickly to look down at her.

"Oh, _sorry_!" Hermione exclaimed, quickly grabbing some napkins from the table. "Here, let me…"

Hermione reached up and put a napkin to the water mark on his chest. She was dabbing at it when Ron took his hand and placed it over hers to stop her. Her eyes flew to his and his expression was troubled. She could feel his rapid heartbeat under her palm. Heat immediately rushed through her body, making her feel weak kneed.

"Hermione!" A boy's voice called from behind her. She dropped her hand from Ron's chest and spun around to see a concerned Neville. "Um, sorry to interrupt, but I think one of the prefects should do something about Seamus."

Hermione turned to the middle of the common room where Seamus was drinking out of a full bottle of Firewhiskey and dancing with two girls at the same time… _It was disgusting_! That was _definitely_ not the same type of dancing that had taken place at the Yule Ball.

"I'll go." Ron said with his lip twisted in disgust.

"No," Hermione said handing Ron some napkins, "I can handle this…just…dry yourself." Hermione walked determinedly to the middle of the dance area before Ron could object. If there was one thing Hermione could not tolerate, it was drunkenness! It was just _too_ irresponsible! She stood directly in front of Seamus and put both hands on her hips. Suddenly the music seemed deafeningly loud.

"Seamus, as a Prefect I am going to have to confiscate that bottle!" Hermione shouted sternly over the music. The two girls with him laughed as they all continued to…_dance_. Hermione felt like vomiting.

"Come on, sweetheart! Jus' enjoy de party!" Seamus said playfully. His breath smelt strong of liquor and Hermione had to fight the urge to hold her nose. He was _already_ intoxicated! The party had started ten minutes ago! _He must've been drinking on this a while before the party_, Hermione thought sickened.

"I _am_ enjoying the party…but without that _horrid_ drink!" Hermione replied before reaching for the bottle and grasping it firmly. She then wrenched it out of his hands. Without a backward glance, she went straight over to a bin near the girl's stairwell and tossed it.

When she turned around, however, Seamus was approaching her smirking drunkenly. She found herself taking a few cautionary steps backward until she bumped into the wall by the girl's staircase.

"I don't think that you're enjoyin' the 'ooley." He slurred, standing too close for Hermione's liking. She tried to glance around him for Ron, but she didn't see him anywhere. Suddenly he put one hand on the wall behind her head and the other came to rest on her hip. She gasped as she shoved his hand off of her, but his face was disgustingly close to hers now. The odor of Firewhiskey was so strong she almost choked.

"Hey!" Hermione heard Ron yell from across the room. Seamus was leaning in…to kiss her. _Gross_! She was pushing on his face when an arm reached around his throat and pulled him back harshly. Seamus coughed frantically as Ron released him.

"Go take a cold shower you _bloody_ drunken bastard!" Ron shouted at the doubled over Irishman. A few people had stopped to watch the scene, but didn't seem to be too concerned as they quickly resumed their partying and dancing. Hermione felt a rush of affection for the man that had caused two boys to double over in pain this term…_for her_. Yet her voice found a reprimand instead of a 'thank you.'

"Ron, don't swear!"

"Are you alright?" Ron said, with his brow furrowed in concern, ignoring her reprimand. He looked very…_sexy_. _Where had that come from_? Maybe _she_ was the one that needed the cold shower instead of Seamus… Hermione could only nod.

"_Bloody idiot_." Ron said under his breath as he watched Seamus staggering off to collapse on a sofa.

"Ron…" Hermione began. She was about to say 'don't swear,' but she changed her mind. "…would you…I mean it's fine if you don't want to, but I thought…maybe…" She was looking over at the dancing girls and boys in the center of the room. _What was she thinking_? What about her _rule_? _He_ needed to make the first move…

"_Dance_?" Ron asked surprised. Hermione looked up at him. His face was adorable when he was surprised. "You want to dance…with _me_?"

Pushing all logic and reasoning aside, Hermione nodded her head. She couldn't look at him now. _Oh…he's going to say no. Oh, why did I ask_? Suddenly Ron's warm hand clasped her own. She looked up at him and he jerked his head back toward the other dancing partners. Hermione's heart leapt into her throat as Ron lead her out into the middle of the room.

When they reached the middle of the floor, he looked down at her and smiled nervously. He slowly entwined their fingers of their still clasped hands. _Hermione wanted to faint_. She felt tingly all over, and before she knew it, Ron had taken her other hand in his.

* * *

Ron swallowed hard. Hermione Jane Granger was standing one foot from him with both of her delightfully fragile hands in his, and she looked absolutely _beautiful_. As soon as he'd seen her walking toward him in that sweater that revealed her flawless pale arms…and those jeans that revealed her flawless…everything else…he had lost it. Surely Hermione had noticed him gawking at her like some foul pervert. His eyes had taken advantage of her, and he had had to distance himself before they did it again. 

But…she had asked him to dance…well, sort of. She was going to, but had seemed unsure. Ron looked down at her. He guessed they were supposed to be moving around like the other dancers, but now that he was in the middle of the dance area looking down at Hermione's tremendous brown eyes, Ron couldn't seem to move a single muscle. _Why had she wanted to dance with him? _Or more importantly, _why had he consented_? He had no _idea_ what to do!

At least the music was slow; Ron looked around at the dancers. It looked easy. Each couple was basically just leaning on each other and swaying back and forth. Most of the guys had their hands on the girls' waists. Sweat began to bead along his forehead. Easy? _Yeah, right_! In his room with a pillow, then it would be easy. _But with Hermione_? Would she let him put his hands on her _waist_? _Okay, you're going to have to do something other than stand here holding her hands_. Although, Ron would have been content with just doing that for the rest of the night.

Ron looked back down at Hermione, who was staring down at their hands. "Uh…," Ron began, "I've never done this before…so…where can I put my hands?" Ron could feel his face turning bright red. That had come out wrong…

Hermione blushed a lovely shade of pink before moving closer to him and placing his hands gently on her waist. _I'm going to die_… Ron thought, weakly. Her waist was so small compared to his long-fingered hands, which were resting on the tops of her jeans. His thumbs could feel the softness of her belly through her sweater, and Ron was strongly resisting the urge to rub his thumbs around on the thin fabric.

"I've never danced quite like this, either. So, um…where should I put _my_ hands?" Hermione asked, her glowing face still a lovely rouge. Ron couldn't hold back his smile. _Ha_! She could put her hands wherever she wanted! But, he _really_ shouldn't be thinking things like that.

"Well, um…" Ron glanced around again at the dancing couples. "I guess the popular choice is…around the neck?"

Hermione bit her lower lip and slowly stepped a little closer and reached her hands up to rest on the curve of his collarbone. Now they were but three inches apart. Ron could feel her body heat as they started swaying slowly to the music. The only embraces he'd ever shared with Hermione were either hugs of greeting or embraces of comfort…but this…_this was different_. This was two people intentionally standing close to one another…for _pleasure_.

"So, this is a pretty good party, I guess?" Ron asked nervously, looking around the room. _Were you supposed to talk when you danced_? It just felt like the thing to do. Hermione said something in a small voice that Ron couldn't hear above the music. "Sorry?" Ron asked leaning down so that his ear was an inch from her cheek. _Oh, blimey, she smells good_! Was that…_fruit_?

"Oh…I was just saying I would've enjoyed it more if I weren't …well …dressed quite like this." She said again. He could feel her breath on his cheek; it sent chills down his neck.

"Why's that?" He whispered back, watching the curls of hair around her ear move with his breath.

"I don't know. I just feel sort of silly."

Ron leaned his head far enough back to look at her head-on. "Are you mental?" _Oh, crap! Why was he having trouble censoring his words tonight?_

"Excuse me?" She asked with an edge to her voice and both eyebrows raised.

"I just meant that…um…you _don't_ look silly." Ron said timidly. Hermione's face softened but she didn't really look convinced. _Did she not own a mirror? _Ron removed one hand from her waist to pull gently on one of her silky brown ringlets; it bounced slightly after he released it. He returned his hand to her waist. "I like it. _Really_."

Ron knew that he was blushing again, but for the first time in his life, possibly not as much as Hermione. That meant she liked his compliment, _right_? He suddenly wanted to give her another one.

"Your sweater…it goes with your eyes, ya know? I mean…I like the color." Ron bit the inside of his cheek. Hermione grinned at him this time; his heart flip-flopped.

"Thanks. Yours, too. Well, _obviously_ your eyes aren't red, but I just mean that…" Hermione suddenly started giggling. She covered her mouth with one hand. And Ron couldn't contain a broad smile.

"Oh, _I_ see. Here I am trying to tell you that you look pretty, and _you_ try to start a row!" Ron said jokingly. This made Hermione giggle more. _She was absolutely gorgeous. _

Ron swallowed as he looked down at her. "Do you know that you have a freckle…right here?" Ron said softly, reaching up to Hermione's face and touching the small brown speck to the side of her left eye with the back of his index finger. He let his finger rub softly down her flushed cheek before lowering his hand. He thought he heard her gasp slightly. _Careful_, he told himself. He hadn't meant to allow his touch to linger… Hermione opened her mouth to respond, but then…

"Hey, Weasley." Dean Thomas had approached them from the side. "You mind if I cut in?" Something in Ron's stomach tightened as he looked at Dean's stupidly smiling face and he realized that he was squeezing Hermione's waist. Ron loosened his grip.

"Sorry, Dean. We were discussing something." Hermione said casually, giving Dean a polite smile.

"Oh, no problem! No problem at all!" Dean said cheerfully, turning to leave. He suddenly stopped and turned back around. "Oh, by the way, Weasley, you _do_ realize that you two are _snailing_ along for this beat?"

Ron was puzzled for a moment before he realized that Dean was right. The music had changed, and it was now fast paced. He looked around to see everyone around them dancing in beat to the cheerful song. Dean chuckled as he walked off. Ron was a bit embarrassed, but he looked down to see Hermione smiling up at him. He then remembered that she had just refused Dean Thomas' request; his heart did two somersaults _and_ a back-flip.

"So, you were enjoying our discussion on freckles, were you?" Ron asked Hermione, trying to hold back a smile.

Hermione laughed a little, but then a more serious look overtook her face. "Actually, I was just enjoying dancing with you." Ron suddenly had a fit of coughs come over him, and he had to cover his mouth with one hand and turn his head.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked worriedly. Ron managed to shake his head 'yes' before his coughing fit stopped as suddenly as it had begun. He looked around to make sure that he was, in fact, in the Gryffindor common room and not in some sort of alternate universe. _Well_, Ron thought, _this didn't appear to be a dream_, but by the way some of his fellow students were dancing with one another… it didn't look like anything he'd ever seen, either…

"Uh, Hermione? You don't want to do…_that_…do you?" Ron asked nervously indicating to the dancers with a jerk of his head. He and Hermione were still slow dancing to the upbeat music. Hermione's eyes got wide and her jaw dropped as she looked around Ron's shoulder.

"_Gracious_, no!" Hermione exclaimed before grabbing Ron's wrist and dragging him from the dance area. She dragged him all the way to the refreshment table, where she then turned and watched the dancers in shock. Suddenly she grabbed his shoulder and pulled him down to whisper harshly in his ear, as she used her other hand to point out into the dancing crowd.

"Is that Harry…and _Ginny_?"

Ron almost laughed out loud as he followed Hermione's pointed finger. "Yeah," he whispered back, "yeah it is."

Harry and Ginny were circling the entire floor of dancers performing some sort of silly dance Ron had never seen before. It wasn't … _scandalous _… like the other dancers. It was just…_silly_. They seemed to be laughing hysterically as they basically skipped sideways around the room, holding hands. That was the first time Ron had seen Harry laugh like that in…_years_. He looked down at Hermione, who was smiling brightly at them.

"Um…do you want to do…_that_?" Ron asked tentatively. Hermione looked up at him and to Ron's surprise, burst out laughing.

"_NO_!" She managed to squeak out. "Let's go upstairs for a moment, though. It's hotter than a boiling cauldron in here!"

Ron wholeheartedly agreed, but at the same time, he was a bit weary of being alone with Hermione. He wasn't going to be able to just…act friendly toward her after all that on the dance floor, was he? Before he could dwell on this thought, he found himself being dragged off toward the boy's staircase. As soon as they entered the dormitory, Ron realized just how hot it had been in the common room. The cool air felt good on his face.

Hermione had gone straight to the window in between Ron and Harry's beds. She was attempting to pull up the heavy metal lock to open it, but she seemed to be having some difficulty. Ron knew he should probably help her, but she looked so cute trying with all her might to unlatch it. Why didn't' she just use '_Alohomora_?' _Oh well,_ Ron thought, _this is cuter_.

As he stood by his bed watching her, he had the sudden urge to pinch himself. This night that he had been severely dreading was turning into one of the best nights of his life. He'd danced with Hermione…and she had enjoyed it! _Blimey_, she had suggested it! And, if Ron wasn't mistaken, they had even flirted some. Ron didn't think he even knew how to flirt. _Wasn't it some sort of art that you had to practice at?_ It had just come so naturally with Hermione.

'_Oh sure, he crosses the line sometimes, but I always set him right_.' The words just came out of nowhere, taking Ron slightly by surprise, and he suddenly realized something. His hands had been on Hermione's waist. They had flirted with each other, and she hadn't wanted to stop dancing with him for another guy. Ron's heart began to accelerate, exactly _where_ did Hermione draw the line with him?

* * *

_Open, darn it_! Hermione was pulling hard on the window latch. She had gotten _way_ overheated downstairs. And, she didn't really think it was caused from the crowd…she thought it probably had more to do with one individual. She could still hear the booming music below, but it was slightly muffled. It seemed like a dream that moments ago she had been down in the common room dancing with Ron. _Oh, it had been marvelous_! 

Her hands had been resting on his strong shoulders and neck; his hands had been on her waist. _And_, Hermione thought with a small smile, _his hands had tightened around her when Dean Thomas had asked to cut in_. Was that a sign of the possessiveness that Ginny had referred to earlier? Hermione suddenly realized something…she had told herself that she would wait for Ron to make the first move. _Had he made that move?_ She felt like she might wake up at any moment and this would all be a dream…a wonderful dream.

"Hermione?" Ron asked suddenly from over by his bed. She stopped fiddling with the lock to turn around and see him approaching her. Before she could stop herself, she had raked her eyes over his body as she had when she'd first seen him coming down the stairs. There was something sultry about his walk, she noticed, as he came to stand by her at the window.

"_Yes_?" She asked in a whisper as she turned her head up to his blue irises. He was smiling as if he knew something she didn't. Suddenly he extended one hand to her waist, and his fingertips brushed around her side to her back. Hermione took a sharp intake of breath. _Oh my goodness, oh my goodness, oh my goodness_! She then felt his fingertips lift off of her back, and her wand being pulled from her back pocket. He held it out to her, still smiling.

"Do you think that lock might open a bit easier with this?" He said teasingly. She took the wand from him, releasing a small shaky breath. _Oh yeah_, Hermione thought. _Why didn't I think of that_? She chuckled a little before turning back to the window…her hands trembling slightly.

"_Alohomora_."

The latch opened with a soft creak. Hermione then pushed open the window to let in a cold rush of air. The frigid air mixed with her nervousness made her whole body tremble slightly. There was a heavy snow falling outside, and it seemed to be covering the ground in thick layers. Hermione leaned onto the window seal to peer down at the frozen lake; it was shining in the moonlight. Some snow had been on the ledge, though, and now her hands were wet and icy. Chills erupted all down her bare arms. _She suddenly had an idea. _

Whether or not Ron had intentionally flirted with her downstairs, he had, and Hermione didn't want to stop…_not yet_. What if she woke up the next morning and this _was_ just a dream? She needed to make the best of tonight. So, she turned around with her back against the cold stone under the window. Ron was very close because he had apparently been looking out of the open window, as well. He smiled down at her and started to take a step back.

Hermione quickly reached behind her and grabbed a handful of snow off of the ledge and before she could talk herself out of it she reached up and dropped it down the front of Ron's sweater. He jumped backward with his mouth wide open and looked at her with amused disbelief. She burst out laughing as he shook his sweater to allow what snow hadn't already melted against his chest to fall onto the floor.

He sprung toward the window and Hermione let out a yell as she ran to the other side of the room. Ron took a handful of snow from the ledge and started slowly making his way toward her. She suddenly couldn't stop giggling; _she was positively giddy!_

"I'm not sure I _quite_ see the humor in you freezing me to death…but, _then again_…" Ron suddenly lunged for her, and she let out a shrill scream. She attempted to run around him, but he caught her one-armed around the waist. With his other hand he poured his snow down her back, under her sweater. Chills washed over her, and it temporarily took her breath away.

Hermione then felt herself being lifted off of the ground as Ron's other arm encircled her waist from behind. He began carrying her toward the window despite her kicking and giggling.

"_Ron_! What are you _doing_?" She managed between giggles once Ron stopped in front of the window. He was holding her back against his chest with his arms still tightly circling her waist, but he allowed her feet to touch ground. Their bodies were flush together and heat was radiating off of him. Hermione was resisting the urge to lean her head back against his chest. Something about the fact that she wouldn't have been able to break free from his strong hold, _no matter how hard she tried_, sent a warm wave throughout her body.

"Hmm. I _wonder_ if you would survive a trip out this window? There's _plenty_ of snow down there…surely it would break your fall…don'tcha think?" He said in a mock-serious tone. She could feel his chest vibrating as he spoke. A reply wouldn't form in her throat…she thought she might faint. "Well, let's just try it, shall we?" He said.

Ron released her just long enough to spin her around by her shoulders to face him. His hands gripped her waist and hoisted her up to sit on the inside ledge of the window. She could feel the cold air on her back through her sweater and she turned to see how close the snow was to her bottom.

"Ron! I'm _serious…_ if you push me back any farther I'm going to _sit_ in this snow!" She said sternly. He shrugged at her with an expression that said, '_so_?' Hermione pursed her lips and grabbed some snow from behind her. Feeling a bit more daring than earlier, she rubbed it all along the side of his neck. His shoulders hunched up around his neck, squeezing her hand, and he laughed out loud.

"Okay…okay!" Smiling, he gripped her around the waist again and began to pull her down. Hermione placed her hands on his biceps as he lowered her down to solid ground. She was smiling as well, but once she was back on the ground, their gazes locked.

With his hands still around her waist and hers on his arms, Ron's smile slowly began to fade into that familiar stony expression that Hermione remembered from the hospital. He _had_ wanted to kiss her that day…just as he wanted to now…Hermione's smile was now gone as well as she began to feel dizzy.

Ron began slowly lowering his face down to hers. Hermione's breath caught in her throat and her heart was beating painfully in her chest. Ron was breathing heavily as he continued to lower his face to hers until the sides of their noses were touching.

"I like that smell." He said huskily. With every word Hermione felt warm breath on her lips.

"W-what smell?" Hermione was barely able to whisper; if she leaned her head back, even slightly, her mouth would be on his. She suddenly closed her eyes tightly as she had that day in the hospital.

"It smells…_fruity_." He said more quiet now. Hermione opened her eyes to see him moisten his lips with his tongue. _I'm going to collapse…right here in the floor_, Hermione thought. Her hands tightened around his bicep for support, and she felt it flex.

"It's m-my lips…I mean…my lip-gloss."

"Lip-_gloss_?" He whispered. Hermione thought she felt his hands tighten around her waist.

"Mm hmm." She managed weakly.

"So, Harry! You say that you saw _RON_ and _HERMIONE_ walking up the stairs earlier?" It was Ginny's voice coming from outside in the stairwell, and for some reason she was shouting.

Ron pulled away from her with a frustrated sigh and quickly sat down on his bed, looking toward the door expectantly. He was nervously wringing his hands. Hermione leaned heavily against the wall to keep from falling out in the floor; she tried to look as if she had just been carrying on a casual conversation with Ron. Glancing at him, she hoped that she wasn't as red as he was.

"Why are you shouting?" Harry's voice asked as the door came swinging open. Ginny and Harry emerged in the doorway. "Hey guys!" Harry said cheerily before his face fell slightly, "Hey…you two alright?"

"Great gads! You two have it freezing in here!" Ginny said loudly disregarding Harry's question. She hurried over to the window and closed it shut with a loud bang. She leaned against the wall beside Hermione, but she was staring at Ron with a strange smile. Ron was avoiding her eye.

"Is the party over?" Ron asked Harry quickly. Hermione could tell the casual tone in his voice was forced.

"Pretty much. The only people down there now are either playing Exploding Snap or talking around the fire." Harry said taking a seat on his bed; he was looking from Ron to Hermione with a slightly worried expression. Hermione was sure that he guessed that they had been rowing. _Maybe their flushed faces were a good thing._ What would Harry's reaction be if he knew that his _two best friends _had been flirting all night and had just been about to _kiss_? It was too awkward to even think about.

"Guess what!" Ginny said excitedly. She then went into a long, dramatized story of how Peeves the Poltergeist had come into the common room and had started taking down all the garland and gold stars. He had apparently begun draping the students in the garland and throwing the gold stars at their heads. Hermione didn't get to hear the part about how they finally got Peeves to leave, however; she was too busy remembering the feeling she had had in her stomach when Ron was contemplating whether or not to kiss her.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" Ginny asked suddenly. Apparently her story was finished. "You look…" Ginny glanced briefly over at her brother, "…flushed."

"Oh, no…I'm fine…just tired, really." Hermione swallowed and pushed herself off the wall. _Did Ginny know_? Harry looked clueless, but Ginny…not so much. "I guess I'm about to turn in." Hermione said. Ginny nodded in agreement.

"Well, goodnight you two." Harry said happily. Ron suddenly stood up as Hermione and Ginny started for the door.

"Wait!" Ron said urgently. "Where's Seamus? I don't want you two walking back alone if…" The door suddenly swung open, interrupting him, as Hermione's heart fluttered at Ron's constant concern for her.

"Yo ho! Yo ho…and a…and a…wha's affer that?" Seamus Finnigan was being carried in by Dean and Neville. Neville looked almost frightened and had Seamus by the ankles. Dean had his arms up under Seamus' arms, but Dean looked amused. To Hermione's disgust, Seamus had one hand clasped tightly around an empty bottle of Firewhiskey. He must have retrieved it from the bin. _She knew she should've vanished it_!

"And a pirate's life for you, mate." Dean said as he and Neville tossed Seamus onto his bed. Dean took the bottle from his hand and put it in a bin at his bedside. Seamus started chuckling a little before he hiccupped and then surprisingly began snoring loudly. Everyone started laughing then except, Hermione noticed, Ron. He was scowling at Seamus' sleeping form.

"Well, then…I guess we can go now." Ginny said, still giggling a little. Hermione noticed Dean suddenly look sadly at Ginny. She knew that they had had something going on when school ended last term. Apparently, though, it had ended before the summer was up.

All the guys said 'goodnight' to Ginny and Hermione as they headed for the doorway. Hermione turned around to look back at Ron, still sitting on his bed. He was watching her. His eyes were shining and his lips slowly curved up into a meaningful, yet timid, smile. It was a look that said, '_We almost kissed and you know it_." Hermione grinned at him and her heart turned over. As she turned to exit, she began thinking…_if this **is** a dream; I'm going to try my **hardest** not to wake up…

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yay! I told you it was juicy! Some of you are probably wanting to wring my neck right now, but please have mercy! I mean, really, how much longer can they wait? Lol... Please keep sending in reviews and enjoy HBP!_


	17. Chapter 17

The Characters and situations of Harry Potter depicted in this story are the legal property of J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, and AOL Time Warner, and have been used without permission. No copyright violation is intended. No profit is being made off this site. It is for entertainment purposes only.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I have finished HBP. If you have not read it yet, don't worry about receiving spoilers from my story. My story, beginning to end, was already formed in my head before the release of HBP. While those of you that have read HBP may come across a few similarities, it is purely by coincidence. So, without further ado…

CHAPTER 17

Early Christmas Eve morning, Ron and Harry met Hermione and Ginny in the common room. They were packed and ready to travel to London on the Hogwarts Express to meet Mr. Weasley at the train station. They hurried to join the crowd of homesick, homeward-bound students in front of the carriages. Ron thought the students' excitement seemed almost tangible amid the cold December air; some were even singing carols.

One thing Ron did not find tangible, however, was the concept of Hermione Granger being attracted to him. Ron could not understand; he could not _grasp_ it. Nor could he grasp how he and Hermione were somehow managing to act more normally around each other than they had since the beginning of term.

It was baffling to Ron because just last night they had been embracing one another; Hermione's lips had been _right there_! Her beauty last night added to her flirtations had bolstered a new confidence in him. Hermione would have let him kiss her last night; she had _wanted_ it. And, _bloody hell_, had he wanted it too. _He'd never had a desire that strong before_.

But, here they all were…talking and laughing as if last night hadn't been the most amazing experience of Ron's life. Harry and Ginny had started carrying on playful banter whenever they were around one another, and the carriage ride was proving to be no exception. They were both so witty and carefree when they were together that their happy demeanor seemed to infect everyone around them. Ron would add his bit of dry humor to Harry's and Ginny's and Hermione would laugh.

Overnight they had gone back to their old selves. Hermione was just his best friend again. That thought scared Ron a little, but only a little…because there was one thing different. H_er eyes…his eyes_. Whenever they made eye contact, whether they were talking or laughing at something Harry or Ginny said, their gazes seemed to hold just a bit longer than before. They weren't awkward either. Not like they had been all term. It was as if Hermione's eyes were saying, '_I remember. Last night wasn't a dream. I remember it, too_.'

When the carriage ride was over, they were able to find a compartment with Luna and Neville on the train. Luna was sucking on a peppermint stick while reading the Quibbler; Neville was sitting quietly across from her with his _Mimbulus mimbletonia_ in his lap. Neville's face seemed to light up a bit at the sight of the four of them entering the compartment.

"Hey!" Neville said smiling. Ron and Harry sat next to him while the girl's sat on either side of Luna.

"Hey, Neville." said Harry brightly, "You spending Christmas with your grandmother?"

Neville's smile seemed to falter a bit before he nodded. Ron was about to comment on Neville's plant, which seemed to have grown twice in size since the beginning of term, when Luna suddenly gasped. Everyone turned to her, but she was still just reading her father's magazine.

"Alright, Luna?" Asked Ginny. Luna looked up from the magazine slowly, her huge eyes peeking over the top.

"Oh, hello." She said serenely, now placing the magazine in her lap. "I didn't see you come in."

Ron wondered what it was like to be on the receiving end of five faces desperately trying not to smile or laugh at you. Actually, he knew what it was like. He remembered the Slytherin's version of _Weasley is Our King_ too well. Luckily no one laughed, and it didn't seem as though Luna had noticed anything. Luna then handed her magazine to Ginny.

"I was just reading the article on page nine about the unknown weakness of all Death Eaters." Luna shook her head slowly, staring out of the compartment window. "It says that they have a strong affinity for Gouda cheese."

Ron snorted into his fist at the same time that Hermione cleared her throat and shuffled in her seat, "Well, um…" Hermione began, "So Ginny, Ron, do you two know who will be joining us at the Burrow?"

"Oh, just the Weasley clan." Ginny said, quickly taking Hermione's bait to change topics. "Possibly some Order members."

"What about Percy?" Harry asked tentatively. Ron had forgotten that Harry and Hermione still hadn't heard the latest on his older brother.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Oh, yes. Merciful Percival? That's what Fred and George have dubbed him, anyway. He has graciously extended his hand in '_apology'_ to Mum and Dad." Ginny had stressed the word apology and made quotations with her fingers in the air.

"So what kind of '_apology'_ did he offer your parents, exactly?" Harry said smiling, and mimicking Ginny's hand signal.

Ron scoffed. "Oh, I think it went something like, 'Mum, Dad I realize that we at the Ministry have incorrectly assessed the situation with You-Know-Who-…" Ron furrowed his brow trying to remember the rest of his brother's lame excuse for an apology when Ginny took over. She stood up in the middle of the compartment and lifted her head regally in an amazingly correct impersonation of Percy.

"…And we graciously accept the Wizarding Community's forgiveness for our mistake." Ginny turned to face Harry as she bowed and extended her hand. "Please accept my confession of fallibility." Ginny was speaking in an exaggerated pompous nature.

Everyone in the compartment laughed at her show, except for Luna, who was holding her peppermint stick up to the light and twisting her head to one side as she examined it. Harry then took Ginny's hand, and to Ron's surprise, brought it to his mouth for a light kiss. Ron glanced at Hermione, who was wearing a fairly shocked expression. When she caught his eye, however, her cheeks turned a bit red and she quickly returned her eyes to Harry and Ginny. Ron covered his wide grin with his hand.

"I assume they accepted?" Harry asked her casually, as if he hadn't just kissed her hand. Ron noticed Ginny's expression freeze for a moment as if she had temporarily forgotten what they were talking about, before quickly regaining her composure and returning to her seat across from Harry. She grinned at him.

"They did." She said lightly. "We all _said_ that we did, but I think Mum and Dad are the only ones that really meant it. Dad was on the brink of tears…Mum on the brink of waterworks."

"Well, can you really call what Fred and George did an acceptation of Percy's '_apology_?" Ron had used the same quotation symbol as Harry and Ginny without really thinking about it. It was just impossible to really call what Percy did an apology.

"No, I suppose not." Ginny said smiling.

"What did they do?" Hermione asked with big eyes. Ron and Ginny both chuckled a little.

"Well, they generously offered him a box of chocolates from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes as a sign of their gratitude." Ron said smiling. Ginny leaned forward a bit in her seat as she finished the story.

"Let's just say that Percy was _so_ relieved that the twins had accepted his '_apology'_…" Again Ginny did the hand quotes, "…That he actually broke out in hives, became very friendly with the bathroom, and lost a few clumps of hair." Ginny said trying not to laugh.

Hermione's hand flew to her mouth. Harry and even Neville burst out laughing. While Luna looked around the compartment looking a bit confused.

"I have never heard of someone reacting to an apology with those symptoms." Luna said dreamily, "He was most probably bitten by a Tri-horned Skitamarink."

* * *

When the train had arrived at Platform 9 ¾, the four quickly spotted Mr. Weasley standing alone by the fireplaces; there were probably twenty fireplaces set up along one wall of the station for people using the Floo Network. They quickly said their goodbyes and 'Happy Christmas's' to Neville and Luna before making their way to Ron's dad. Hermione noticed that there was a red-haired woman standing beside Mr. Weasley that was definatelynot Mrs. Weasley. The lady's hair was not the shade of any of the Weasley's actually…it was a vibrant, shocking red. As they neared, Hermione recognized the owner of the outrageous 'do to be the young Auror, Nymphadora Tonks.

"Dad!" Ginny cried, surpassing them all and giving Mr. Weasley a loving hug.

"Hello, kids!" Mr. Weasley bellowed, giving Ron a fatherly pat on the back. "Harry, Hermione! I'm glad you two will be joining us!"

"Thank you for having us, sir." Harry said politely.

"Yes, thank you, Mr. Weasley." Hermione chimed in. She noticed some lines around Mr. Weasley's eyes that she hadn't remembered being there the last time she'd seen him. Tonks looked about the same since Hermione had seen her at the Department of Mysteries, other than her hair color and the appearance of losing a few pounds. Hermione thought that she was a little too thin and guessed that all of the Order members and Aurors must really be putting in the hours.

"Tonks!" Harry exclaimed, shaking her hand. "What are you doing here?"

Tonks smiled almost apologetically at Harry before saying, "Well…in truth, Harry…the Auror office felt it a good idea for someone to watch over you this Christmas." Harry's face fell slightly, and Tonks quickly added, "Don't worry though, I'm not going to be nipping at your heels or anything."

Hermione's stomach twisted painfully. The Ministry had sent Tonks to guard Harry at the Burrow. Hermione looked around to see that Ginny had gone slightly pale, and her brother was gnawing on his bottom lip. She knew that they all believed in the prophecy, Voldemort included. Which was the whole reason that Harry lived in a constant state of danger. Hermione felt a mixture of anger and fear. Mr. Weasley must have felt the tension among everyone for he quickly shouted for everyone to line up for the journey.

They all headed to an open fireplace, and, one by one, they stepped inside with a handful of floo powder to say, "_The Burrow_!" And, one by one, they found themselves inside of the Weasley's kitchen. When Hermione entered, she immediately heard the bustle of Ron's family preparing for the night's feast, and smelled the aroma of baking pies. Ron's family may not have had much money, but Mrs. Weasley always made sure they were well fed.

As soon as they had all exited the fireplace, the chaotic greetings began. "OH! My dears!" cried Mrs. Weasley excitedly. "Come in! _Come in_!" She then crossed over to them and gave them each a hug and kiss. Then entered Fred and George from the living area, singing happily, and dancing around the kitchen table. Hermione wasn't sure, but she thought she heard the lyrics, "Jingle bells, Ronald smells, Harry laid an egg." Hermione smiled broadly, her fear and anger over the prophecy slowly ebbing away in the cheerful atmosphere.

Percy was helping his father set the table with a somewhat annoyed expression directed toward Fred and George. Hermione noticed that Percy's hair was cut extraordinarily short. Mrs. Weasley went back to the stove to finish cooking. Bill and Charlie descended the stairs to offer their greetings to everyone, before levitating the newly arrived luggage up the stairs. As Hermione watched the luggage float upward, she heard a new stanza in the twin's ballad, "Silent night! Percy bites!" She then heard a plate clatter and turned to see a very red-faced Percy leaving the room.

Ginny was then summoned by her mother to help with the meal, while Ron led her and Harry upstairs to unpack. Hermione would be sharing a room with Ginny and Tonks, while Harry would be with Ron. As they reached Ginny's room, Charlie was just leaving.

"Hermione, I have put your trunk by the extra bed in Ginny's room. I conjured the bed myself; sorry about the dragon-print sheets." Charlie said smiling before descending the stairs behind her. Hermione turned to Ron, who was about to ascend the stairs behind Harry up to Ron's room.

"Ron?" Hermione asked, stopping Harry and Ron in their tracks. Ron looked at her and Hermione thought she saw his eyes linger on her mouth before they made it to her own eyes. Her stomach fluttered madly.

"Um…I was just wondering if your mum would mind my letting Crookshanks out of his cage during the meal. He doesn't jump on tables or anything."

"Hmm…" Ron began, "How does Crookshanks feel about incredibly tiny owls?"

Hermione squinted her eyes at him, "As long as Pig isn't a Death Eater in disguise, I don't think we'll have a problem."

"Well, alright then." He said grinning, turning to follow Harry back up he stairs. Hermione definitely saw his eyes dart down to her lips before he left her, heart pounding, in Ginny's doorway.

"Hermione?" Ginny said just coming up the stairs. Hermione turned around to see a slyly smiling Ginny staring at her with her arms crossed. "I think you and I should have a little…_girl talk_." Hermione felt her cheeks go red before she was ushered into Ginny's room where the door was then closed and locked.

* * *

When Harry and Ron reached Ron's room, they opened the window to let Hedwig and Pig outside for some fresh air. Ron didn't realize he was still smiling stupidly from his brief flirt with Hermione in the hallway until he saw his reflection in the windowpane. He quickly changed his expression to casual.

"So, Ron…have you actually warmed up to Crookshanks?" Harry asked curiously.

"Oh, uh…well, you know…um…_why_?" Ron stammered; he was taken a bit off guard by this question.

Harry just shrugged, "I don't know. I was kind of expecting you and Hermione to row a bit before she convinced you to let her free Crookshanks."

"Oh, well…" Ron felt his ears get hot. "Well, you know…I forgave him for being mean to Scabbers, seeing as how, _now_, I wish he _would_ of eaten the damn rodent." This was actually true, and Ron was glad when Harry suddenly seemed too distracted by something to finish the interrogation of Ron's behavior toward Hermione.

"What's this?" Harry asked Ron, as he reached for a bundled green plant hanging in Ron's doorway.

"Don't touch that!" Ron yelled. Harry looked confused for a moment, but stopped with his hand a few inches from the plant.

"That's wizard's mistletoe, touch that and you'll be forced to kiss the next person you see, and sorry mate, but I'd rather not lose my appetite." Ron said, smiling, as Harry laughed loudly. Who had hung that in the doorway? Ron briefly wondered. Two identical, laughing faces seemed to be looming in Ron's mind.

He and Harry hid out in his room, conversing about the Ministry's decision to send an Auror to guard Harry over the holiday. They both wondered if they had hard evidence to believe that Harry could be in danger over the holiday or if Tonk's appointment was merely precautionary. Soon, however, Mrs. Weasley's voice and a lovely aroma traveled up to them, calling them down for dinner.

The Christmas dinner was magnificent. There was turkey, dressing, cranberry sauce, all sorts of vegetables from the garden, pumpkin pie, puddings, and even some sort of licorice from Fred's and George's shop that caused green and red bubbles to come out of your ears. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, and even after everyone had finished eating, they remained seated, talking and laughing, for at least an hour.

At one point, Bill and Arthur had begun talking about a massive thirty-car pileup that seemed to point toward the work of Death Eaters, but their conversation was quickly crushed by a warning look from Molly. While everyone's attention was briefly distracted to the tension at Ron's parents' end of the table, Ron was able to share a glance with Hermione. His face had turned bright red, however, when he noticed Ginny nudge Hermione in the side and whisper something. Hermione's face had become rather pink, too. Ron's curiosity was heightened; had Hermione said something to Ginny earlier? Had Ginny said something to Hermione?

Ron's stomach clenched in worry. Ginny knew how Ron felt toward Hermione; she knew that it went much deeper than physical attraction…but Ron didn't know what Hermione truly felt for him. Of course, it had now become wonderfully obvious that the urge to kiss was mutual…but as far as Ron knew that's as far as it went for Hermione. Ron decided that he needed to take Ginny aside and make her promise to keep her mouth shut; if she hadn't already spilt the Every Flavored Beans…

After everyone had pitched in for the cleanup, he, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny decided to go outside in the snow for a bit before retreating to bed. Ron was able to pull Ginny aside long enough to give her his warning. Luckily Harry and Hermione didn't notice, and continued out the back door.

"Listen," Ron whispered urgently, "What did you say to Hermione?"

Ginny smiled mischievously. "Oh, you know. We just had a nice little chat." Ron glared at her.

"Ginny, I'm not joking around." Ron said harshly, "Did you tell her anything?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and her smile faded; she grabbed a coat off of the wall pegs and began jerking it on irritably. "No. I just asked her if there were anything she would like to share with me…she's the one that did all the talking." Ginny glanced out the window. "They're waiting on us!"

"Wait!" Ron yelled as Ginny reached for the back door; he grabbed her by the back of her jacket and pulled her backward. "What did she say?"

"I _should_ just make you ask her…like a _grown_ man would do." Ginny sighed heavily, "But since I'm so loving and kind…she told me that you had been about a centimeter away from kissing her when Harry and I interrupted. I asked her if she were glad that we barged in and her face turned about the color of our hair before she told me that she had wanted to wring mine and Harry's necks."

Ron couldn't suppress a grin, which seemed to soften Ginny a bit. But he then remembered the main reason why he'd taken her aside in the first place. "Ginny, listen. Do _not_ tell her how I feel. Ginny, don't roll your eyes at me…listen. As far as I know, Hermione is just _attracted_ to me; I don't want to scare her off or anything…_okay_?"

Ginny began tapping her foot violently and biting the inside of her cheek before saying grudgingly. "Fine." She then turned on her heel and wrenched the back door open, muttering something about '_idiotic boys_' and '_blind_.' Ron followed behind her after pulling on his own coat and scarf.

The night air was cool and crisp, and there were a few flurries falling to the already snow-covered ground. The moon, stars, and the glow from the kitchen windows were the only sources of light. Harry, Hermione, and Ginny were all seated on the picnic table with Tonks, who must've followed after Harry. Ron turned his face up to admire the night sky and wait for his agitation at Ginny's reaction to his request to subside when something cold and wet hit him across the back of his neck.

He whirled around to see a very guilty-looking Harry, now standing up, pointing unconvincingly at Ginny, who was gaping at Harry in mock disbelief and sitting angelically upon the picnic table. Ron bent down quickly to form his own snowball, but before he rose with his ammunition, he was hit twice more in the rear. This time the culprits appeared to be two girls, now standing beside Harry, doubled over in laughter…neither of which were Tonks, who was still sitting atop the table laughing along with the other three.

All of a sudden, a full-blown snow battle began. Snowballs were bursting all over the yard. Tonks actually jumped from the table, overturned it, and used it as a fort to hide behind while the younger four ran about the yard yelling. Ron managed to get Ginny on the back of the leg, and Harry on the top of the head, but Hermione was a little too quick. She managed to duck out of three perfectly formed snowballs, thrown consecutively.

Ron noticed Ginny smash a snowball right in Harry's face, which caused her to burst into a laughing fit. Ginny's giggles forced her to suspend her fire; so she instead fell to the ground and began making a snow angel. Harry then went to reload behind the overturned picnic table, and Ron had completely lost sight of Hermione.

He bent down to form a couple of war-worthy snowballs when a small pair of hands pulled the hood of his coat up over his head and pushed him down into the snow. He jerked off his hood and looked around to see the tail of a blue scarf retreat behind the shed. Smiling, Ron quietly headed around the backside of the shed. Sidling around the back corner he saw Hermione's shadow on the ground. She was completely oblivious to his presence. Silently Ron crept around the corner, before grabbing Hermione around the waist.

"Wah!" Hermione let out a shrill scream as Ron hoisted her over his shoulder.

"Ron! Put me _down_!" She cried through a rush of giggles. "I don't like heights! Put me down, _now_!"

Ignoring her pleas for mercy, Ron spun around in a couple of circles, causing Hermione to gasp and slap him on the back. "Hey! Physical abuse won't get you anywhere!" Ron said, trying hard not to laugh. Hermione giggled more as she continued to slap him.

Her body was so warm; her laugh was so delightful. If it weren't for the fact that Tonks had positioned herself near the back door of the house so that she could see all four teenagers, Ron would have found this an entirely fitting time to kiss Hermione. But instead, Ron carried her over to Ginny and Harry, who were now making a four-foot-tall, somewhat lopsided snow castle. They had apparently grown bored of their earlier endeavors.

"Oi there, kind sir and lady!" Ron shouted merrily in a dramatic, medieval voice over Hermione's continuing giggles. "I have found a prisoner for thy dungeon!"

"Oh, yes!" Harry shouted back, in the same dramatic tone. "We have reserved a cell for just such an occasion!"

"Yes! But mind you, it may be a wee bit cold and damp!" Ginny exclaimed through snickers.

"Ron, don't you even…!" Hermione's unfinished plea was futile, as Ron dumped her into the turreted mountain of snow. Hermione's last scream before being thrown down unceremoniously caused the other three to fall into the snow laughing along with her. Ron caught Hermione's eye as they sat doubled over in the snow, and the sight of her laughing in the moonlight almost took his breath away.

How had he been around this fascinating creature nearly every day for six years without seeing…_her?_ He'd had urges toward her for a long time, and he'd loved her for longer…but this feeling that he had right now…the same one he'd had in the hospital and last night in the boy's dormitory at Hogwarts…it was stronger and greater than any feeling he'd ever had.

Harry was the first to recover and stand up from the snow; he reached down a helpful hand to Ginny and pulled her up. Ron noticed with a smile, that Harry didn't release his sister's hands after pulling her up.

"Harry, would you help me set the picnic table back up?" Ginny asked. They then crossed the yard together, hand-in-hand, leaving Ron and Hermione alone in the snow.

Ron heaved himself up and held out his hands for Hermione, who was eyeing him cautiously. "I'm not sure if I should trust you." She said with a sly smile.

"Me neither." Ron replied, chuckling. Hermione laughed at this as well, throwing a handful of snow up at him. As they looked at each other, however, their laughter quickly subsided until their eyes began carrying on their own conversation. Ron didn't really understand why her brown eyes captivated him, but gazing at her was one of the best feelings in the world.

Hermione took Ron's still outstretched hands, their gazes remaining locked, and he felt that familiar flutter deep in his stomach. Ron pulled her up so that their faces were a mere five inches apart, and their hands were still clasped together. _Let go_, Ron told himself, _Harry and Ginny are less than twenty feet away_! But he couldn't let go, and she wasn't letting go either.

Just then, however, the back door opened, shining the bright light of the kitchen onto Ron and Hermione. He quickly dropped her hands and took a step back, muttering under his breath, "Damn! You've _got_ to be kidding me!"

"Ron!" Hermione whispered harshly, but she was obviously holding back a smile. She then mouthed, '_Don't swear_,' and crossed her arms tightly over her chest. He winked at her before turning toward the open door; he had taken note of how Hermione's face flushed the other times he'd winked at her…now that he knew it wasn't becauseit made her feeluncomfortable, he quite enjoyed the effect it had on her. However, he couldn't tell who was standing, silhouetted, in the doorway.

"Hi, Ron…Hermione! Happy Christmas!" Lupin shouted merrily.

"Professor Lupin!" Hermione shouted back. Ron and Hermione headed over to greet their old Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Ron could now make out Lupin's broadly smiling face and a large box tucked under his right arm. Ron's mother had come outside, as well.

"Remus has stopped by; isn't that nice? Ron, you and the others come on inside and visit a spell!" Mrs. Weasley called out. Ron glanced around for 'the others' and noticed that Harry and Ginny were sitting, fairly close together, on top of the picnic table. Had they ever sat that close before? Ron thought smiling. He liked that his baby sister was spending so much time with his best friend. It had actually always been a secret wish of his that Harry could one day be his brother.

Lupin appeared to have noticed Harry and Ginny, too, for he was staring at them from where he stood. However, the smile had vanished from his face, and his mouth was gaping open. The package he was holding fell with a soft thud to the ground.

"Remus?" Mrs. Weasley asked worriedly, looking up at Lupin's wide-eyed face. "What's the matter, dear?" Lupin let out a shaky sigh and took a big swallow.

"Sorry, Molly." He said, bending down to pick up the package. "I…when I saw Harry and…is that Ginny? Yes, of course it is. I just … it was like…I mean I almost believed that I saw…" Lupin closed his eyes for a second before opening them and continuing in a somewhat shaky voice, "Let's just say it brought back some memories." Lupin finished awkwardly.

Molly cleared her throat and clapped her hands together to break the uncomfortable silence that had followed Lupin's words. "Everyone inside, now! You'll catch your death of cold if you stay out any longer!"

Ron glanced up into the night sky to see the shining quarter moon before exchanging a concerned look with Hermione. By the look on her face, she knew that Lupin's behavior had had absolutely nothing to do with the moon. Without speaking, they all hurried inside the warm house.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, those of you that are getting really antsy for some major action, don't stop reading now. Chapter 18 is coming up and...well, you just don't want to miss it. wink Happy reading! Don't forget to review! 


	18. Chapter 18

The Characters and situations of Harry Potter depicted in this story are the legal property of J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, and AOL Time Warner, and have been used without permission. No copyright violation is intended. No profit is being made off this site. It is for entertainment purposes only.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, this is one looong chapter. So, I'm sorry for those of you that prefer them to be less lengthy. However, I think that it's worth it to read all the way through this one…

CHAPTER 18

The living area was a flurry of Christmas cheer. Only Percy and Charlie had retired for the night. Everyone else was gathered around the den, as the fire cast a warm glow on their happy faces. Hermione thought that holidays at the Burrow must always be incredible. It touched something in her heart when she looked around at the purely contented Weasley family enjoying one another's company.

As soon as they had come in from the snow, Lupin had asked to speak to Harry alone in the kitchen to give him the package he had brought. Quietly, Mrs. Weasley asked the others to give Harry and Lupin some privacy. Apparently, the contents of the box were the remains of Sirius' belongings. Hermione had had to swallow a lump in her throat at the mention of Sirius' name. She knew that Harry must be so depressed. He never talked about Sirius, which only proved to Hermione how much he missed him.

However, the living area was anything but depressing. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were listening to Fred and George talk enthusiastically about new ideas for candy and joke items. Mr. Weasley seemed impressed and offered a few suggestions himself. Although Mrs. Weasley kept glancing nervously toward the kitchen, she was smiling contentedly at her twin boys. _She must finally be accepting their chosen profession_, Hermione thought. As well she should. It sounded to Hermione like the twins were really doing well at their shop.

Hermione, Ginny, and Tonks were watching an intense chess match between Ron and his eldest brother, Bill, from a nearby sofa. Ron's talent at Wizard's Chess never ceased to amaze her. And when he was concentrating on his next move, he would always get a stern look on his face, which Hermione found to be very attractive. After Ron successfully cornered Bill into checkmate, Bill decided it was time for him to turn in. Ginny groaned in disappointment, but Bill claimed that he was "getting old" and would still be at the Burrow for the remainder of the week.

Before long, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Ginny had also gone off to bed, leaving Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, and Tonks alone in the living room. As soon as Mrs. Weasley had left the room, Fred and George went off to a corner, where they began whispering. Ron then joined Hermione and Tonks on the couch. It wasn't a large couch, and Hermione knew that he had sat closer to her than was actually necessary. It gave Hermione butterflies deep in her stomach as she remembered Ron's angry exclamation at their third interrupted attempt at kissing.

"I hope Harry's alright." Hermione said worriedly, as she broke out of her reverie. She truly hoped that Lupin's well-intentioned gift wouldn't put a damper on Harry's Christmas.

"Yeah, me too." Ron agreed glumly.

"I think he'll be fine." Tonks said with a yawn. Hermione noticed her hair turn a bit lighter as she stretched, but then it was back to being that vibrant, cherry red.

"So, do you know what Sirius left him?" Ron asked Tonks curiously. Tonks shrugged before standing from the couch.

"Not really, but my guess is everything he owned." Tonks yawned once more. "Well, I guess I'll hit the hay. Happy Christmas." Hermione and Ron returned her holiday greeting as she left the room.

Hermione could now feel Ron looking at her, but she continued to stare into the fire because she could also feel the gazes of Fred and George, who suddenly broke their huddle in the corner and meandered their way over to squeeze in on either side of Ron and Hermione on the couch. Hermione thought that George, who was seated beside her, seemed to be pushing her closer and closer to Ron as he settled into the cushions. Fred appeared to be copying this act on Ron, which resulted in her and Ron being pressed almost painfully close together.

"Oh, Hermione, and our dear, dear Ronaldo…" Fred began playfully. "You may have seen George and I talking in our conference-corner."

"What are you going to do to me?" Ron asked in a slightly bored voice. Hermione bit into her cheeks to prevent a giggle.

George clutched at his chest and gasped in mock exasperation. "Fred! I think our young brother has begun to lack trust in us!"

"No. It's not that. I've _never_ trusted you." Ron stated plainly. Hermione couldn't contain a small chuckle.

"And Hermione simply laughs at this travesty!" Fred exclaimed. "Tut, tut. And all we wanted was some help testing our latest development."

"Throw and Glow Taffy!" George exclaimed proudly, taking two small red taffies from his shirt pocket. Fred and George stood up from the couch.

"Let us illustrate!" Fred said happily. He and George then stood up and went to either ends of the den. George stood near the fireplace with his feet shoulder-width apart and his mouth wide open. Fred moved to stand behind the couch and began unwrapping a piece of the taffy.

As soon as the wrapper was off, Fred pulled his arm back and threw the candy toward George; the taffy immediately began to glow in different shades of red, green, and gold, before George caught it in his mouth. As George began chewing, the ends of his red hair began to glow an even brighter shade of red, then green, and then gold, before finally turning back to its original shade.

"That must have taken a fairly complicated enchantment." Said Hermione, genuinely impressed.

"Well, thank you for noticing. We _are_ quite proud of it ourselves." Fred said delightedly. "Ron, won't you try one? We just want to make sure it has the same effect on everyone."

Ron raised one eyebrow in suspicion. "Uh…I dunno."

"Oh, go on Ron. What's the worst that could happen?" Hermione encouraged. Ron turned to her and grinned hesitantly.

"Fine. Hand it over." Ron said, reaching out his hand.

"_Throw_ and Glow, Ron…they only _glow_ if they're _thrown_. Honestly! Stand over by the hearth." Fred said, as George joined him behind the couch. Ron reluctantly left his seat to go stand by the hearth. Once he'd left, Hermione thought she heard George mutter, '_careful_.' She began to wonder if she had just gotten Ron into trouble.

"If this is some sort of prank, I'll strangle _both_ of you." Ron said harshly.

"Oh, come now, Ron. We never prank on Christmas Eve," replied Fred absently; Ron rolled his eyes doubtfully. Hermione turned around to see Fred putting on a thick leather glove. As she turned back around to look at Ron, contemplating whether or not to advise him to bail on the experiment, something came flying over the back of her head and she heard Fred and George quickly duck behind the couch.

Ron's Keeper instincts reacted swiftly to the bundle flying his way, and he caught it in both hands. He had a look of embarrassment and shock on his face as he held, what looked to Hermione like a small green plant. Hermione didn't understand Ron's expression…it was just a plant…but suddenly and without warning, Hermione felt herself being lifted from the couch. She let out a scream as she slowly began ascending into the air, along with Ron.

"FRED! GEORGE! You're BOTH dead!" Ron shouted, as he and Hermione began floating toward one another. Hermione was completely mystified. Ron looked at her apologetically.

"What _is_ that thing?" Hermione said pointing frantically to the plant still held in Ron's hand. One large silver bubble had just appeared around her and Ron in mid-air, and they were only a few feet apart, floating gracefully. This was one of the strangest feelings Hermione had ever felt. It reminded her of the previous year when she had ridden on the back of a thestral, which she hadn't been able to see. Except this time, there was nothing underneath her…just air.

"I KNEW I shouldn't have trusted you WEASELS!" Ron yelled down at his brothers.

Fred and George had come out from behind the sofa, clutching their sides as they laughed uncontrollably. The commotion must have reached Harry and Lupin, as they had both emerged from the kitchen, looking puzzled. Tonks entered as well, dressed in bright magenta pajamas. Hermione guessed her Auror instincts had detected the loud racket from upstairs.

"Mistletoe!" Lupin cried, as his face broke into a wide smile. Harry's mouth fell open. Tonks grinned. Now Hermione understood why Fred needed the glove. Hermione hid her face in her hands. _Of course_! She remembered reading about Wizard's Mistletoe in _Holiday High-Jinx_. Hermione uncovered her face and looked at Ron. As they drew closer, she noticed that his face, ears, and neck were a deep shade of red.

"Kiss her, you idiot!" George yelled from down below.

"Yeah, the longer you wait the smaller the bubble gets!" Fred shouted.

The bubble was, in fact, shrinking quickly. Hermione glanced down at the spectators below. They were all smiling, except for Harry, who looked as if he weren't sure whether he should look at them or not. The bubble was now just big enough for the two of them, and Hermione had to turn her head to prevent her nose from being smashed on Ron's chest.

"I'm sorry my brothers are complete morons." Ron murmured low in Hermione's ear. It sent shivers down her body. "But if we don't…_you know_…this bubble might…"

"On the mouth! It has to be on the mouth or it doesn't count!" Fred shouted, interrupting Ron. Hermione stifled a giggle and looked up at Ron, who was merely smiling and shaking his head. There was now loud jeering and whooping coming from the crowd below.

"Or of course you could let it burst and you'll only fall twelve feet to the ground!" George hollered threateningly.

Ron rolled his eyes at his brothers before looking back down at Hermione. "This thing really will burst, but I can just kiss you on the cheek." he whispered down at her before adding huskily. "I don't really fancy an audience, do you?"

Hermione blushed scarlet and shook her head no, smiling up at his shining blue eyes. "I don't suppose we could coax them into leaving?" Hermione whispered. She immediately bit her bottom lip. That was a little bold of her, but she couldn't stop herself. Ron's mouth fell open slightly before he grinned and shook his head. _He was too adorable_.

Lupin had now gotten everyone below to chant, '_kiss, kiss, kiss…_' Hermione noticed that Harry still looked as though he didn't know whether or not to look at them. Ron quickly lowered his head down until his lips were so close to her cheek she could feel his warm breath traveling down her face and neck. Hermione closed her eyes. She felt his chest constrict beneath her fingers as he took a deep breath, before turning his face to softly brush his lips across her cheek.

It was just a small kiss, but Ron's lips had never even been near her until that day in the hospital. And, now that they had made contact with her skin, it seemed to make everything that had happened recently concrete. The hospital, the Gryffindor party, the snow fight…and now this…_Ron Weasley truly did want to kiss her_! _It had just better be soon_, Hermione thought desperately, as she and Ron began floating back down to their small audience.

* * *

Christmas Day arrived a little too soon for Ron. He had absolutely _never_ felt that way before, but seeing as how he had only gotten two hours of sleep the night before; he wished he could have had a lie-in. He had spent almost the _entire_ night staring up at his ceiling. Hermione's beautiful blushing face would not leave his mind long enough for him to concentrate on falling to sleep. _Concentrate on falling to sleep_? What was the _matter_ with him?

After he and Hermione had descended from the bubble, Ron had immediately felt overwhelmingly awkward. Fred and George kept calling him chicken for not kissing her on the mouth, which made he and Hermione both blush. Tonks had simply smiled and gone back up to Ginny's room. Lupin patted him on the back a few times, and Harry had gone on and on about how '_weird'_ it was to see his two best friends being _forced_ to kiss. And, of course, Ron and Hermione had had to act as if it were really weird for them too. However, Harry's comment had led Ron to wondering something.

_How would Harry react if I were ever in a true romantic relationship with Hermione_? Would he be jealous? Would he think it was neat? And _why_, Ron thought, _am I already worrying about things like that_? All he knew was that for some reason Hermione wanted to kiss him. That didn't necessarily mean that she felt about him as he felt about her. It didn't mean that every time Hermione pictured him with someone else she felt like she could truly be sick to her stomach.

After Ron and Harry had gone up to bed, Harry had immediately fallen asleep. Ron was glad of this because after about fifteen minutes of lying awake, he heard a shrill scream and giggles coming from Ginny's room, that were surely Ginny's. _She better keep her mouth shut_, thought Ron. He knew that Ginny had this picture in her head of he and Hermione in a loving relationship. _Well, so did he!_ But he _couldn't_ tell Hermione that he loved her! _Not this soon_! He and Hermione and Harry…the trio…that's what it had been since their first year at Hogwarts. And Ron couldn't just burst out with, '_I LOVE YOU'_ just because Hermione showed some attraction toward him. Had he not thought, _himself_, that every guy would at one point crush on his female best friend? Well, what if it worked the other way? What if Hermione was just _crushing_ on him? Or, even worse, what if _he_ were just crushing on _her_? What if these feelings that he had toward her were not love, but infatuation?

So, no '_I love you_' yet. He didn't want to botch anything up. He was going to take this one day at a time and savor the knowledge that Hermione at least wanted to kiss him. Ron still couldn't believe it. _He didn't understand it_. Hermione was so beautiful and smart; she could have anyone she wanted. Why would she even want to waste her time snogging someone like him? Which brought him back to the problem of his sleepless night. How could he sleep with thoughts of snogging Hermione?

Nevertheless, the next morning Ron had joined his family and friends downstairs for the opening of Christmas presents. He had received another sweater from his mum along with tons of candy. Harry had given him a broom servicing kit like the one Hermione had given Harry one year, and Hermione had gotten Ron a silk quill writing set from France, along with some French chocolates. Ron knew that the quill must have been expensive, so he made sure he gave her an extra long hug for it. She had given Harry a book on the history of Occlumency, and Harry actually seemed to really like it.

Ron had given Harry lots of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and a book on Quidditch entitled, _Secret Strategies of the Seeker_. It was easy to give Harry gifts. He handed the package to Harry, Harry opened it, and said 'thanks.' However, Ron had felt a bit nervous when he gave Hermione her present. He had to consciously pretend as if he were just giving another gift to Harry. The smile he couldn't contain when he saw that she liked her gift, however, did not resemble the smiles he gave Harry. But, oh well, Hermione loved the book he'd gotten her; _A Simple Guide to Apparition: Don't Splinch, It's a Cinch!_. She had immediately become engrossed in its pages whilst the rest of his family finished unwrapping their own loads of presents.

Ron and Hermione had exchanged mildly surprised looks when Harry and Ginny swapped gifts. They'd never gotten gifts for each other before. Of course, they had never really carried on a true conversation before this term, either. Harry had gotten Ginny a nice gold barrette for her hair in the shape of a butterfly, and she had given him a Practice Snitch. It was just like the real thing from the games, but Harry could call it to him with a whistle whenever needed. For instance, in case he lost sight of it or wanted to abruptly stop his practicing.

But, just as a snowflake melts on your palm, Christmas was gone in a blink. And the days following that happy morning…_were pure torture_. Ron had dreamed of kissing Hermione every day for the last two or three years, and now that he knew she wanted to kiss him, there had not been one opportunity! Everyday he had to look at her beautiful face from a '_friendly'_ distance. The only way he was keeping his sanity was by the gazes that they were able to share at the dinner table or from across the room. He had actually considered sneaking into Ginny's room after everyone had gone to bed and asking Hermione to '_take a walk_' with him. But, he'd talked himself out of this idea when he'd considered the fact that he might actually scare her half to death. Or worse, wake Tonks and get struck with some Auror-worthy curse.

"Ron?"

Ron's thoughts were broken into as his mother knocked raptly on the door to his room. He and Harry had just been hanging out while Hermione and Ginny were downstairs helping his mum prepare dinner. Ron knew that Harry could tell that he had been distracted the last few days, but Ron simply told him that he was still adjusting to not having classes. Which, of course, wasn't a bit true, but Harry seemed to buy it for the most part.

Tonight they were going to have a fireworks display outside over the snow to celebrate the New Year. Fred and George were contributing the fireworks from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, and Ron had already decided that he wasn't going to go near any of them. He would watch the display from a safe distance.

"Come in, Mum." Ron called from his bed where he was flipping through the pages of a Quidditch magazine. Harry was looking through some of the photo albums that he had inherited from Sirius. He'd been doing that a lot since Lupin had given Harry that package for Christmas. Ron didn't know what else was in it because Harry hadn't offered to show him, which Ron had taken as a sign that Harry didn't want to share the secrets of the box with anyone yet.

"Ron…Harry, dear, could you two help Arthur clear a spot out in the yard for the twins? They need a place to set up for their show."

Ron would have normally asked why the twins couldn't clear their own spot, but Ron was feeling so antsy lately that he quickly obliged. Harry carefully closed the photo album he was looking through and placed it in his trunk. But not before Ron caught a glimpse of Mr. and Mrs. Potter smiling alongside Sirius and Lupin. Ron could definitely see why Lupin had become so shaken Christmas Eve night after glimpsing Harry and Ginny in the moonlight. The resemblance was eerie.

As Ron and Harry walked through the kitchen to the back door, Ron stole a glance at Hermione, who was adding pepper to some sort of stew. She smiled back and accidentally dropped the peppershaker into the pot, but quickly whipped out her wand and retrieved it with a Levitation Charm. Ron couldn't believe that he could affect her that way. Always cool, always collected Hermione Granger could become all thumbs by simply looking at him. It made him smile even bigger at her before he walked out into the snow.

"Boys! Over here!" Mr. Weasley called from across the yard. He was about fifty yards back from the house, shoveling through the snow. There were two more shovels beside him waiting on Ron and Harry.

"So," Ron said as he approached his father, "how big of an area do Fred and George need exactly?"

"Yes, just shovel out some snow for Fred and George…for the show. Yes, Bill…I mean, Charlie…sorry…Ron." Mr. Weasley stammered absently. His brow was furrowed and he looked as if he were concentrating very hard…too hard for shoveling snow.

"Uh, Dad? Are you alright?" Ron asked tentatively, taking a shovel for himself and handing one to Harry.

"What? Oh…oh yes. Just a little stressed from work."

"More raids…or…is it something else?" Harry asked, sounding a bit anxious as he began shoveling.

"No." Mr. Weasley said looking up from his shoveling to shake his head sadly at Harry. He looked at him for a moment longer before resuming his shoveling. "No, not a raid. Listen, do you two think you can finish up here? I've got to…uh…got to check in at the office real quick."

"Sure." Ron said, looking worriedly at his father. He was acting rather peculiar. He had been in high spirits all week. Something had happened. "Hey, Dad? Are you flooing over or what?"

"Well, I'm just going to use the Floo Network to talk to Kingsley through the fireplace. Molly doesn't want me going in to the office today so…just…keep shoveling." Mr. Weasley said quickly before turning and jogging to the house.

Ron and Harry exchanged worried looks. "Is your dad really alright?" Harry asked.

"Dunno. He's sure acting funny though." Ron said suspiciously. Harry had a stony expression on his face, and Ron knew that his friend was wondering the same thing as him. "Harry, you don't think it has anything to do with…You-Know-Who…do you?" Even as the words left his mouth, Ron knew the answer.

Harry looked at Ron for a moment before saying, "If I tell you something, will you keep it from Hermione?" Ron's stomach clinched a little at this question. Why? He and Harry had always had some secrets here and there that were kept from Hermione. But for some reason Ron felt a small feeling of guilt at the thought of agreeing to Harry's request. However, Ron couldn't say no.

"Sure."

Harry let out a small sigh. "Look, these Occlumency lessons with Dumbledore have been great, but there's a part of me that almost…well, wants to have those dreams and pains from my scar again." Now Ron understood why this was an important conversation to keep Hermione out of. He could almost hear her scolding voice now.

"It's just that," Harry continued, "I can't shake the feeling that by blocking out Voldemort's mind, I might miss something important. You know? Like…well, that vision I had of your dad being attacked last term. What if I miss something like that?"

Ron knew exactly what Harry meant. He had never voiced his opinion of Occlumency to Harry or Hermione, but Ron also thought that Harry's visions could be useful at times. "I know, mate. But, I guess you can't take the risk of You-Know-Who…you know…possessing you." Harry simply nodded sadly before resuming his shoveling.

Ron had a rush of sympathy for his best friend. He wished Harry could have a more normal life and not be connected to Voldemort by that stupid scar. It was sometimes difficult to always be in the shadow of The Boy Who Lived, but Ron knew that Harry's hero status came at a huge price. No family and a tie to their murderer. Ron would never trade his life in poverty for Harry's wealth and fame.

When Ron and Harry had finally finished shoveling off a large area, the sun was setting and the New Year dinner was prepared. Everyone gathered round the kitchen table to enjoy the meal. It was Bill, Charlie, and Percy's last night at the Burrow. Bill and Percy had their own places in London, and Charlie would be returning to Romania. Ron noticed his mum paying extra close attention to those three at the table. She offered them seconds of everything at five-minute intervals. Although Fred and George had their own flat above their shop, their mum wasn't paying extra attention to them. Of course, they came back and forth so much using Apparition, it was as if they still lived upstairs.

Harry seemed to be in better spirits now that he was in out of the cold. Although, Ron thought it probably had more to do with the fact that he was sitting across the table from Ginny. They kept sneaking glances at one another, but they weren't sneaky enough. Ron wondered if anyone noticed a difference in the way he and Hermione looked at one another. He actually doubted it because even he noticed the subtlety in it. It was something deep in Hermione's eyes that had changed; something Ron couldn't place.

After the dinner was over, everyone dressed in their warmest attire. Coats, scarves, toboggans, and gloves adorned every person. They then made their way outside for the upcoming fireworks display. Fred and George had two large cardboard boxes full of fireworks that they were lugging out to the cleared area that Ron and Harry had shoveled.

Mrs. Weasley turned out all the house lights so that only the moon and stars illuminated the backyard. Bill was conjuring big red lawn chairs for everyone under a large tree, but Ron saw Tonks, Hermione, and Ginny twenty yards in the opposite direction, near the shed. It appeared as though they had gotten Tonks to conjure four chairs for the youngest of the group. So, Ron quickly motioned for Harry to follow him over to the girls, as Tonks left to sit next to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

Harry took his seat next to Ginny, much to Ron's satisfaction since the fourth chair was on the other side of Hermione. Harry and Ginny immediately struck up a conversation between themselves. _Those two sure could find a lot to talk about whenever they were together_, thought Ron. Ron walked slowly over to the fourth chair, and looked down at Hermione. She was looking up at him shyly, and she somehow looked completely gorgeous and cute at the same time.

"You're not saving this seat for anyone, are you?" Ron asked teasingly. Hermione pursed her lips to keep from smiling and shook her head. "Alright then." Ron said as he sat down.

Suddenly Harry and Ginny stood up from their seats. "Hey you two, get up!" Ginny said smiling. "It's freezing out here! We fancy a bench instead, do you?"

"Yes." Ron and Hermione said in unison while standing up. Hermione blushed and looked down at her feet and Ginny gave Ron a knowing smile. Luckily Harry hadn't seemed to notice anything.

"Hermione, you have to do it. None of us are of age." Ginny said. Hermione nodded proudly and retrieved her wand from her back pocket; she mumbled something under her breath and with a flick of her wand the four chairs molded into one perfectly formed bench. Ron shook his head at her amazing talent, and was happy to see that she hadn't made the bench too big.

The four of them quickly sat down. _Oh yeah_, Ron thought, _this is exactly the right size_. The side of his body was flush against Hermione's. Ron leaned down slightly and stretched his legs out in front of him, crossing his feet at the ankles. He glanced over at Harry and Ginny who were now back to their constant chatter. _Good_. He could finally talk to Hermione without anyone overhearing.

Ron didn't really know what to say to Hermione, though, now that he was basically alone with her. As a nervous feeling began to wash over him, he realized that it was much easier to be cocky and flirtatious with Hermione from a distance or while doing something active…like dancing or playing with snow.

POP! A beautiful red and green firework had just shot into the air and exploded, breaking into Ron's train of thought. Hermione had gasped when she saw it, and Ron found himself smiling at her. She was sitting up perfectly straight and staring up into the sky. He elbowed her softly in the side; she turned to him.

"Hey, lean down and stretch out a bit." Ron said quietly. POP! Another firework; this one was blue and gold.

"Why?" She asked curiously, glancing back up at the sky.

"You'll have a crick in your neck later if you don't." Ron said plainly. Hermione kept her eyes on the sky.

"But I like watching them like this." She said. POP! Red and silver.

"Fine." Ron said sitting back up. He was now level with her and if he turned his face toward hers he could whisper straight in her ear. So he did. "I really just wanted to be able to talk to you better anyway." He whispered truthfully.

* * *

Hermione shivered. Not because she was sitting outside on a hard bench in the snow, but because Ron had just whispered low in her ear. _He wanted to be able to talk to her better_? _What was he going to say_? They had been eyeing each other all week, but without any opportunity to talk about their newfound common interest. Would Ron just outright say, '_I want to kiss you_,' or '_do you want to kiss me_,' or … '_kiss me_.' Hermione shivered again.

"Are you cold?" Ron whispered again in that same husky tone. With him sending fiery waves throughout her body every time he looked at her or talked to her, how could she be cold? She could only manage to shake her head. POP! Orange, green, and yellow.

Hermione turned to look at him; he was staring at her. "What's happening?" She asked before she could stop herself. He smiled in a way that caused her heart to quake.

"Well, it's New Year's Eve…and we're watching Fred and George blow things up…one of their favorite things to do actually." He said jokingly. Hermione didn't laugh, but she swallowed hard.

"No. I mean…what's happening…to_ us_?" She asked in a whisper, looking into Ron's bright blue eyes. His joking smile turned into a serious, yet timid, look. POP! Green, silver, and purple.

"I don't know, Hermione." He said bluntly, holding her gaze. "Um…does it frighten you?"

Hermione cracked a small smile. "A bit." She said truthfully. She'd never really thought about it until just now, but frightened was a perfect word to describe her. She was frightened that Ron didn't feel the same way, frightened that he only wanted to kiss her, frightened that they could be jeopardizing their friendship…

"Me too...a bit." He said with a timid smile. He then reached his hand up to tug gently at one of the bushy curls sticking out from underneath her toboggan. "But…I also like it. _Really_." Her heart seemed to be melting.

She smiled a tad bigger. "Me too." POP! Red, gold, and orange.

"Hey guys? Harry and I were wondering if you two wanted to play some hide 'n' seek? We're a smidgeon bored to be honest." Ginny said suddenly. Hermione turned to look at her and then back at Ron, who was giving her a suspicious look. "You know, Ron…you and Hermione against me and Harry? Harry and I can hide first. Indoors or outdoors…count to one hundred?"

Ron stood up then. "Alright." He was still looking at Ginny suspiciously, but now he was smiling as well. Ginny beamed at him and she and Harry took off toward the house.

Ron held down a hand for Hermione. She put her gloved hand in his for him to pull her up. "Come on." He said smiling. Hermione then proceeded to follow him toward the house…well, more like be dragged. She thought he would go inside; Harry and Ginny had, but now he was dragging her around the side of the house. This game had just started out of nowhere. Hermione had hoped to talk more with Ron.

"Ron?" Hermione asked a little breathlessly; he was still dragging her behind him quickly; now they were walking through the garden. "I think Ginny and Harry went inside."

Suddenly Ron stopped. They were now at a small lean-to off the side of the house. He pulled her inside out of the cold wind. "Exactly." He said, also breathless, looking down at her. Hermione could still hear the popping of fireworks, but they couldn't see them from here. The lean-to smelled of potting soil and onions and cedar. It was very dark, but Hermione could see the outline of boxes piled everywhere.

A bit confused, Hermione asked. "So, are we going to count from in here?"

"No."

"Well, then…"

"We're not going to look for them, either."

"But Ron, they'll be hiding somewhere by now, and…"

"Hermione, have you seen my sister and Harry lately? I don't think they'll mind hiding somewhere alone for awhile."

Hermione laughed a little. But suddenly Ron began approaching her; she couldn't see his face in the darkness, but she could hear his breathing. She took a few steps back and bumped into the back wall of the building. He approached her still until his warm breath was blowing down on her cold nose. She reached out one gloved hand to feel for him, and he was even closer than she had thought. Her hand immediately came in contact with the hard muscles of his stomach.

"Ron?" She breathed. Her heart was beating so hard that her entire torso seemed to be jerking slightly with each beat.

"Yeah?" He breathed back. Hermione could feel how heavily he was breathing by the movement of his abdomen. One of his hands came to rest on the side of her waist.

"What if…I mean, should we…well…" _What was she trying to say_?

"I won't kiss you if you don't want me to, Hermione." He whispered while bringing his free hand up to brush the back of it gently across her cheek and then rest on the other side of her waist. He had said it so sweetly, so _sincerely_. Hermione suddenly lost all inhibition to kissing him…_who cares what happened later_? They were here…_now_…

She slid her hand up his stomach, all the way up his chest, to grip the back of his neck. It felt tense under her gloved hand. She then slid her other hand up the other side of his chest to the back of his neck. There seemed to be some sort of fluid rushing around wildly in her skull. Ron gripped her waist harder as he leaned down toward her face. He rested his forehead on hers. "So…it's okay then?" He whispered. She nodded slowly, holding her breath.

Hermione tilted her head tentatively to one side, closing her eyes. Ron's forehead lifted from her own and his lips brushed across her cheek close to her ear. Shivers went down the entire length of her; she gripped his neck tighter. His lips then glided smoothly down her cheek to her mouth. They stood there for a few seconds with their mouths parted and touching, each of them breathing against the other's lips, before Ron locked his over hers.

As soon as their lips touched, Hermione felt as if fireworks had begun exploding inside her chest. Ron's hands squeezed her waist even tighter and then slid slowly around to the small of her back, pulling her tightly against him. His lips had locked onto hers slowly and then held tentatively. It was soft and warm. _This wasn't a dream_! _This was really happening_!

Hermione suddenly pulled her mouth away, which created a slight smacking sound. "Ron, wait!" She exclaimed. Ron stood straight up causing her hands to leave his neck and rest on his chest.

"What's wrong?" He asked quickly, souding startled.

"Nothing!" She exclaimed. "It's just that…that was my first kiss." Ron let out a sigh and chuckled low in his throat.

"Yeah. Mine too…but, wait."

"What?" Hermione asked; Ron suddenly sounded apprehensive.

"Well…what about…I mean, didn't you and Krum-…"

Hermione laughed quietly. "No." Hermione heard Ron let out a long breath and felt some of the tension in his body ebb away.

Hermione suddenly had to embrace him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest; his heart was beating as quickly as hers. Ron leaned over and encircled her with his arms, laying his cheek on the top of her head. After a moment, he pulled away slightly and looked down at her; she still couldn't see him in the darkness.

"You're okay…_right_?" He asked anxiously. Hermione smiled up at him, but she then remembered that he couldn't see her. She removed her gloves and tucked them in her coat pocket before reaching up her hands to cup his perfectly lined face. Rising up on her tiptoes she placed a kiss directly to the right of his mouth. He took a sharp intake of breath. Hermione then glided her lips across his to the left of his mouth and kissed him again.

Suddenly Ron leaned down, grabbing her around the waist, and locked his lips over hers again. This time, however, it was longer and more confident; it took Hermione's breath away and she felt weak. Hermione wasn't sure that she would've remained standing if it weren't for his arms around her and the wall behind her.

"Ron?" As she formed his name her lips moved across his. "Can we sit down?" She felt him smile against her mouth. Without answering he released her and slid down the wall to sit on the wooden floor. He then raised his hand up and clasped hers to pull her down beside him.

* * *

Ron sat down on the hard floor and crossed his legs; he quickly removed his gloves and placed them in his coat's pocket. He reached up for Hermione and found her small hand. _Was this even happening_? He had just kissed Hermione…_twice_! He still felt lightheaded. It was as if all the emotions he'd been feeling toward her, that he had been hiding just beneath the surface, had finally been able to break free. His mind was a blur.

He tugged gently on her hand and she began lowering down to him, but to Ron's surprise she turned and sat down sideways in his lap. He sat motionless for a second, his heart ready to burst, before wrapping his arms around her small waist. She laid her head down on his shoulder. Without warning he felt her tiny body give a little shake and felt a small sob breathe onto his neck as she buried her head there.

"Hermione?" _Oh, crap_! _What had he done_? She was regretting it already. His heart seemed to stop after a fierce throb of panic. More sobs were coming now, and he could feel hot tears on his neck. "I'm sorry, Hermione…oh, _blimey_…what is it?" He whispered, taking one hand and placing it onto the back of her neck, gently holding her head to his shoulder.

"I don't know why I'm crying." She said softly into his neck.

"Do you…" Ron began apprehensively as he stroked the back of her neck and hair, "…do you regret…

"Oh no!" She raised her head suddenly and rested her forehead on his. "It's not that at all! It's just…I have all these different emotions right now, and…I don't know what to do with them." Ron's heart seemed to resume its rapid beating with a vengeance. He knew how Hermione felt, except, he _knew_ what he wanted to do with his emotions.

He should probably say something to her…something reassuring. But his mind was still a blur and all he could think about was her wonderful mouth right in front of him. He brought his hands up to cup her delicate face. Tears were still falling from her eyes and washing over his thumbs. He wished he could see her, but it was so dark they were both in shadows.

Before he really even knew what he was doing he had brought his lips to her face and kissed her gently on each eyelid. He must have done something right because Hermione suddenly wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and kissed him hard on the mouth.

Closing his eyes, Ron somehow lost all voluntary control over his body. Both of his hands became tangled in the back of her mass of brown hair, causing her toboggan to fall to the floor. His mouth was moving over hers slowly and passionately with a skill he would have never guessed he had. _How could two people that had just shared their first kiss somehow become experts in a matter of minutes?_

Hermione's hands were now raking down his chest to his waist, causing his entire body to shudder. She then raised both hands up to pull off his toboggan and toss it on the floor before plunging her fingers into his hair. His hands were moving through her hair and caressing her back in an undecided pattern. When Hermione finally pulled her mouth away from his, they were both breathing hard and Ron had begun sweating. For a second Hermione pulled away from leaning into his body and Ron felt that awful heart clenching panic…but then Hermione did something amazing.

She bent one leg to her and then placed it on the other side of his waist. He instinctively raised his back off of the wall behind him and Hermione wrapped both legs around him. Okay. _That's it_! This _was_ a dream. There was no way that he was on the floor of a small dark building with _Hermione Granger's legs wrapped around him_. He quickly reached around her and grabbed her wand out of her back jeans pocket.

Placing her wand in her hand he said, through pants, "Light it."

"Wha-…" She began breathlessly, but then she muttered, "_Lumos_."

The light was blinding so he reached his hand into Hermione's coat pocket and retrieved her glove, quickly covering her wand with it to dim the light. Perfect. He could see her now.

"Ron?" She asked curiously. Crikey, she was more beautiful than ever. She was flushed and a bit sweaty around her hairline. Her brown eyes were huge as she looked into his face.

"I just had to see you…Hermione…you're beautiful." His voice caught slightly as he said it. The most endearing smile spread across her face. "Could you pinch me?" He asked, "Just so that I know this isn't a…_ow_!" She'd pinched him hard on the back of his arm.

Grabbing the wand from her hand, he said, "_Nox_," before placing her wand down beside him. They were in total darkness again and he placed his hands on her waist, his elbows resting on her thighs. His breathing was quickening again. He leaned forward and met her in another kiss. She had been ready for it and she placed her hands on either side of his face as their lips resumed a pristine rhythm. He shuffled her weight slightly while bringing her as close to him as he could with his hands still gripping her waist. Once she was as close as possible, his hands immediately encircled her back, crushing her to him.

* * *

As Hermione felt Ron's arms tighten around her, their kisses got steadily hungrier. Hermione felt as if she couldn't get close enough to him, but that was crazy because they were as close as humanly possible. Their embrace was so tight and their kisses so passionate, it was almost impossible to get an appropriate breath of air.

But Hermione didn't care about air right now. She felt as though she had just found something important that had been missing for a long time. She couldn't let go. Her hands left the soft folds of Ron's hair, and as she attempted to deepen their kiss, she encircled her arms around his neck as tightly as she could. Then Hermione felt a small vibration in Ron's chest and heard a barely audible moan come from deep in his throat. Hermione suddenly felt a strong and foreign sensation run through her.

He took his mouth from hers and began kissing her fervently along her jaw starting at her chin and making a wet trail to her ear where he stopped long enough to retrace his kisses back to her chin. Hermione instinctively tilted her head back, which Ron took as an invitation to kiss her on her neck. Whether it was caused by the lack of sufficient air in her lungs, Ron's mouth on her neck, or something else, Hermione's whole body began to tremble.

Ron stopped his torrent of kisses immediately and he slightly pulled away. He rested his warm cheek against her own and whispered urgently, "Hermione … you … are you alright?"

"Yes…_fine_…just don't stop…" She whispered back just as urgently as she crushed her trembling body back against him. Ron let out a long sigh and buried his head in her neck with a long, warm kiss that he was tracing up to her ear when Hermione suddenly heard footsteps and voices outside. She pulled back and clutched his shoulders.

"_Ron_!" She whispered fearfully. He quickly pulled her back to him and held her head down on his shoulder with one hand while the other stayed firmly around her back. They were both out of breath.

"I still say we should stock more of the Detonating Daisies, George."

"Fred! That's what we were using when the 'quirky quartet' decided to bail on our show! I stick with what I said about the Bursting Blazes."

"Yeah? Well, all you said was that they reminded you of whirling dervishes. Now, how exactly is that evidence for their power to sell over Detonating Daisies?"

Hermione kept her head buried in Ron's shoulder, but she heard the shuffle of footsteps come right inside the lean-to. _This isn't happening_! _Please, please, please don't come back here_! She was screaming on the inside. She felt Ron squeeze her a little tighter.

"Let's just put the box here. I can't see a thing."

_Good_! Hermione thought. _Now leave_! She heard the thud of a cardboard box being set down roughly on the wooden floor before two sets of footsteps exited the lean-to and faded away in the snow.

"_Blimey_, that was close." Ron said releasing his hold on her head.

"We should get back inside." Hermione said worriedly. If the fireworks show was over then everyone was probably already inside the house. "How long have we been out here?"

Ron chuckled softly. "I wasn't counting the minutes." Hermione laughed quietly.

"Hermione," Ron began in a suddenly serious tone, "I…I didn't mean to…go so fast. I've just been dieing to kiss you for..." he paused, "for a _long_ time, and it seemed like…well, like you were enjoying it."

"No, I know. I did enjoy it, very much." She said reassuringly. "I've been dieing to kiss you, too."

They sat there for a minute without saying anything. Ron was rubbing her back gently and she was twirling a piece of his hair between her fingers as she rested her head on his chest. Hermione wanted to know so badly what he was thinking, but she was afraid to say what _she_ was thinking. '_I love you_,' is what she _wanted_ to say, but she was frightened. Unlike what she'd told Ron earlier, she was more than _a bit_ frightened. _What if he didn't love her back_? What if he _did_?

"Ron?" Hermione asked quietly, lifting her head from his chest, "What happens now? I mean…we've only ever been best friends, and now that this has happened…what if we can never go back? What is Harry going to think of us? What if he doesn't want us to be more than friends? What if…what if this falls apart and you and I can't even be friends anymore?"

Hermione couldn't stop herself; all of a sudden she was panicking. Her mind had been a blur when they were kissing and now that her mind was clearing, she was going into hysterics. She started taking deep steadying breaths but tears were already stinging her eyes.

"_Shh_…Hermione, calm _down_." Ron said worriedly putting his hands firmly on her arms. "Listen…I think that for now…we should keep this from Harry…from everybody. Okay? Until we both figure out what's going on between us. And as for me and you not being friends…are you _mental_?"

"_Yes_!" Hermione whined, tears now pouring down her face. For some reason Ron's comforting words only made her tears come stronger. _She really was losing her mind!_

"_Hermione_!" Ron said laughing. Hermione didn't see anything funny! Ron hugged her tight to his chest and rested his forehead on hers. "You aren't mental…well, a bit…but I'm never going to stop being your friend! How could you think that? That week I was an idiot and didn't talk to you was one of the worst weeks in my life! Honest, Hermione! I _need_ you in my life. Okay?"

As he finished, he kissed her on her forehead. He needed her in his life? "Could you say that last thing again?" She said softly, wiping her tears away.

She heard him take a deep breath before responding. "I need you, Hermione." He said gently and with the utmost sincerity. Hermione felt like her heart was about to explode. Ron then kissed her on each eyelid as he had earlier after she'd cried. As soon as the hysterics had hit her, they were gone. She now just felt tired and content. She wished that they could stay there all night, embracing one another. But, alas…

Hermione pulled out of Ron's hold and unwrapped her legs from around his waist. She stood up slowly and Ron was right behind her. He hugged her then as they stood there.

"Are you ready to go inside and find Ginny and Harry?" Hermione asked as she pulled out of his hug.

"Not really…come on." He took her by the hand and reluctantly led her out of the lean-to. The cold air whipped Hermione in the face and her eyes adjusted to the light of the moon reflecting off of the snow as they left the darkness of their haven. They walked slowly back around the house to the now empty yard. The lawn chairs were gone, and the lights inside were off as well. Everyone must've gone to bed. _Good_, Hermione thought. She wasn't sure how well she could cover up her rattled emotions from her recent incident with Ron.

"Ron?" Hermione asked stopping before they crossed in front of the window. He turned to her. "Um…what will we tell Harry and Ginny we've been doing?"

A smile broke across Ron's face. "Well, I think we'll have to tell Ginny the truth." Hermione nodded. _Yes_, she thought, _after that chat she had with Ginny that first night at the Burrow, there was no way she would believe otherwise. _

"As for Harry," Ron said, his smile fading, "We'll just tell him that we've been '_seeking'_ the whole time and that we thought indoors was off limits."

Hermione nodded as she looked up into his beautiful face. His crystal blue eyes had suddenly begun staring at her with desire. Is that what his eyes had looked like in the lean-to? He reached one hand to cup her face.

"Hermione, can I kiss you goodnight?" He asked almost timidly. _After all they'd done in that small dark room, he was timid about a goodnight kiss_? It made Hermione's heart flutter. He must have seen a '_yes'_ in her eyes because he entwined their fingers together, bent down, and squeezing her hands gently, took her mouth in the most tender and meaningful kiss yet.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Thanks to those of you still sending in reviews; please continue. They are very much appreciated. The next few chapters may take me a little longer than usual...hopefully I can still post one chapter / day...but if not, then I will still get one chapter / two days. Thanks again!


	19. Chapter 19

The Characters and situations of Harry Potter depicted in this story are the legal property of J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, and AOL Time Warner, and have been used without permission. No copyright violation is intended. No profit is being made off this site. It is for entertainment purposes only.

Chapter 19

Ron's eyes were closed as he let the blazing hot water wash over him. The loo was filled with steam, the scent of soap, and the sound of water cascading down the walls of the shower. When Ron had first woken up this morning, he had been smiling from the memory of a wonderful dream … but after the haze of sleep had risen, he had realized that the memory he was cherishing was _not_ from a dream.

Last night had been completely and remarkably real. Hermione's lips … hands … hair … body … _desire_ … It was _all_ real. Somehow he had managed to share his first kiss with the most amazing being on the planet. Well, his first kiss along with his second, third, fourth, and so on. The fog of disbelief had not fully cleared until the hot water had hit him this morning, but once it had, Ron was able to recall every last glorious detail of his and Hermione's rendezvous. Her smell, her touch, her taste… Each kiss and every emotion…from unsaturated desire…to untainted love…

Ron reached for the knob and turned off the flow of the water. _Now for the hard part._ Get dressed, go downstairs, and put on a convincing show for Harry and his Mum…no telling glances or touches could pass between him and Hermione. At least his brothers and dad had left for work. Sighing heavily, he grabbed a towel from the back of the door when …

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _

"Ron?"

Ron froze and quickly tied the towel around his waist. Stepping out of the shower he shuffled to the door. "_Hermione_?" He whispered.

"Yes. Can you let me in?" Hermione asked somewhat urgently.

_What_? Ron hastily snatched up his clean pair of boxers and jeans from the sink-top and began swapping his meager towel for something more appropriate. _Was something wrong_? She sounded worried. His hair still dripping wet, Ron quickly zipped his denims before opening the door a tiny crack. Cool air from the hallway drifted into his steamy space, creating chills over his body.

Before he had time to open the door enough to even see Hermione, she had pushed the door open, hurried inside, and shut the door quietly behind her. She looked up at him anxiously, dressed adorably in striped flannel pajamas and bright red, gold, and orange phoenix-bird house shoes. Her hair began curling up around her face from the lingering cloud of steam.

"What's wrong?" He asked worriedly, taking a step toward her, but she no longer looked anxious. Ron felt himself go scarlet as he watched Hermione slowly take in his half-naked, still damp body. She was just staring at him with her mouth partly open.

"_Blimey_, Hermione." He said, feeling a bit embarrassed and grabbing his t-shirt from a peg on the wall to hold modestly over his chest. Her eyes quickly darted up to his face as her cheeks began turning rouge.

"S-sorry." She said, sounding breathless. Ron couldn't contain a smile, but Hermione now looked worried again.

"Oh, Ron!" She began anxiously, "My _wand_! I…I…I left it in the lean-to last night, and I didn't realize it until I woke up this morning…and so I ran outside to check just now…and…and…oh, Ron…it's _gone_!"

Ron let out an uneasy laugh before reaching into his jeans pocket and retrieving a small piece of parchment. "Actually," he said as he handed a confused looking Hermione the note, "Your wand, our toboggans, and this note were all on my bedside table when I awoke this morning."

Hermione seized the paper and read aloud:

_Our Dearest Ronaldo,_

_Help us with this riddle:_

_Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, We found some treasures in the old lean-to. _

_Daisies are Gold, Lilies are White, Were these treasures left from a snog…or a fight?_

_Your Beloved Brothers,_

_Fred & George_

Ron watched as Hermione stepped back to lean against the door, closing her eyes. He couldn't tell if that were a look of relief or humiliation…he was betting on a mixture of both. _He felt the same_. Relief from the fact that when his brothers had found the '_treasures'_ before grabbing their remaining fireworks and heading to work, they had not made a detour to divulge anything to Harry or his mum. Yet, he felt preemptive humiliation at the thought of what Fred and George might do with this newfound knowledge.

"Are you alright?" Ron asked Hermione with a smile. She opened her eyes, but remained leaning against the door.

"I don't know. Do you think they'll tell anyone?"

"No. Fred and George will have much more fun torturing us with the fact that _we're_ not telling anyone." Ron smiled down at her, although his insides were squirming. He had been trying to decide exactly how much he should tell Hermione about his true feelings for her. He and Hermione weren't telling anyone else that they'd kissed, but what should he tell _her_…

In an attempt to clear his mind for a bit, he glanced back down at her vibrant house shoes and then asked while laughing, "Where did you get _those_?"

"What?" She asked, glancing down and then smiling faintly, "Oh…they're Tonks.' They were the first shoes I saw before I dashed outside to check for my wand."

"Ah. So…what did you tell Tonks and Ginny last night when you got in?"

"Well, Tonks was asleep, but I told Ginny the truth, like you said. She was near _ecstatic_. What did you tell Harry?"

"Just that we were '_seeking'_ outside for awhile, but then gave up. I don't think he suspects anything."

"Did he tell you what _he_ did last night?" She asked with a mischievous grin that made Ron want to pull her to him and kiss her.

"If you mean, did he tell me that he kissed Ginny, then yes." He said returning her mischievous grin and raising his eyebrows.

Hermione bit her lower lip and nodded her head enthusiastically. _Okay_, Ron thought, _how can she expect to bite her lip like that without consequence?_ Taking another step toward her, he placed one hand on the door above her head. He hadn't really realized that he was still hiding his chest with his t-shirt until Hermione took the bit of cover from him and tossed it on the sink. Her eyes then swept over him and lingered timidly on the tops of his jeans.

_That did it! _Both of his arms were around her waist in a second as he bent down to take her mouth in his. Her hands immediately found the back of his neck and she began fingering the ends of his wet locks, causing water droplets to fall down his back.

* * *

"_BREAKFAST_!" 

Mrs. Weasley's bellow rudely interrupted their steamy tryst, but Hermione's heart was already pounding in her chest from their brief kiss. _Kiss…the morning had barely begun and it had already happened again!_ Hermione had been afraid that she would find last night to be a magnificent dream or else Ron would have decided that it was all just a bad idea. _Bad idea…was it just a bad idea?_ Ron had been so reassuring last night as he'd told her that they would simply not reveal this secret to anyone until they knew what was happening. But, Hermione _did_ know what was happening…at least for her. She had fallen in love with her best friend, and she had been given a '_bubble'_ of hope.

This '_bubble_,' which was fairly large in size, was now residing in her heart, growing a smidgeon with each sultry glance, touch, and kiss from Ron. But just like the silver bubble from the Wizard's Mistletoe, Hermione knew that this '_bubble'_ of hope could burst. _If it did, would their friendship come crashing down around them?_

Tracing her hands from the nape of Ron's neck down to his chest, Hermione reluctantly pushed herself away from his hold. Ron groaned in frustration and stepped away from her.

"You know," Ron began; he suddenly sounded a bit nervous, "I told Harry that I thought it was great that he and Ginny were getting along. Um…could you remind me again why _we_ aren't telling anyone?" He finished with a timid smile.

Hermione's heart did some sort of pirouette as she looked into Ron's blue gaze. "Telling anyone…_what_? That we've kissed…or are you saying…"

"Hermione, look," Ron began, nervously playing with his hands and fingers, "Last night when I said I'd been dieing to kiss you…for a long time…I meant _years_."

Hermione swallowed hard as her '_bubble'_ swelled, threatening to burst from her chest in the form of a nervous fit of laughter.

"What's that smile for?" Ron asked with a suspicious smile of his own. _Was she smiling_? Hermione cleared her throat.

"I, um…it's been years for me too." She said softly.

Ron twisted his mouth as he attempted to hide what Hermione was sure would have turned into a broad, toothy grin. "Well," he continued, resuming his hand twisting, "the thing is, I'd like to walk down the corridors of Hogwarts holding your hand, you know? Or at lunch or between classes…maybe…well…maybe steal one of these…"

Hermione held her breath as Ron lowered his face to hers and kissed her gently at the corner of her mouth. As he leaned back to judge her response with an attractively stern look, she let out a long breath. "Ron, it's just…Harry. We've both been there on either side of him for six years…and now that he's lost Sirius, I…I just don't want him to feel like he's losing us too."

Hermione could tell that Ron agreed with her from the sad look that passed over his face coupled with the serious nod he gave her. She was about to remind him that they should get down to breakfast when…

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

The door had vibrated against Hermione's back as someone knocked upon it, causing her to gasp and grab Ron's arm.

"W-who is it?" Ron asked as he looked down fearfully at Hermione.

"Good gravy, Ron. Is Hermione in there with you?" Hermione let out a sigh of relief as Ginny's urgent voice whispered against the door.

Ron's face relaxed before he rolled his eyes and stepped around Hermione to open the door a crack. "Yes, but we're only talking, Ginny…and now we're through."

"Talking? _Yeah_…okay. Try putting on a shirt and _then_ telling me that you two are just talking." Ginny said sarcastically from behind the door. "Or more importantly…_both_ of you get down to the kitchen so I can stop saying things like, '_oh, you know Ron and his showers_.' Or, '_that Hermione sure does sleep in_.' Because Ron, _everyone_ knows that you take four minute showers and Hermione's often up before the sun!" She finished urgently before Hermione heard her stomp off down the hall to head back down the stairs.

Ron closed the door softly before turning around to offer her a weak smile. "Well, I guess we better get down there, huh?" He said sadly. Hermione knew that he was thinking the same thing as she. _When would they have another rendezvous?_ What would it be like to hide their feelings in public?

With a sigh, Hermione stepped forward and, without really thinking about what she was doing, she took her index finger, reached up, and traced it gently down the length of Ron's long, freckled nose. The smile he gave her then made his eyes squint slightly, and Hermione would have probably become teary-eyed if it weren't for the knowledge that she had to hurry and get down to the kitchen. Placing her hands on his ribcage and standing on her tiptoes, she locked her lips over his. His hands cupped her face then and he deepened the kiss just briefly, sending a rush of warmth throughher body,before stepping back from her with a somewhat pained look. He opened the door for her and with one last glance into his strong face, Hermione stepped out into the chilly hall.

* * *

By the time Ron had finished drying and dressing properly everyone was already sitting around the kitchen table enjoying his mum's cooking. Harry and Ginny were sitting across from each other; Hermione, who had exchanged her pj's and house shoes for jeans and a sweater, was sitting beside Ginny, and Tonks and his mum were on either ends of the table. Ron took his seat beside Harry and was quickly served a steaming bowl of porridge and a cool glass of orange juice. 

"Mum," Ginny began, "When can we take Hermione and Harry up to Diagon Alley to see Fred and George's shop?"

"Oh, that's right!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, "You two haven't-…"

_CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!_

Ron, Harry, and Tonks were on their feet immediately, wands ready. Mrs. Weasley's spoon clattered noisily. "What in Merlin's name?" She breathed, standing up to hurry to the window; the curtains were drawn. Ginny and Hermione had now stood up as well, wands in hand.

"Mrs. Weasley!" Harry shouted sternly; she stopped in her tracks. "Get away from that window!" Ron's mum looked at Harry almost fearfully but backed away from the window and crossed to stand with Ginny, putting an arm around her daughter.

Suddenly the back door burst open and Ron, Harry, and Tonks raised their wands to point at…

"_Dad_?" Ron asked, slowly lowering his wand. Arthur swept into the room and crossed quickly to Molly. Lupin had entered as well, but had crossed over to Tonks and was whispering something urgently.

"Oh, Molly…thank the stars!" Arthur whispered as he hugged his wife quickly before letting go and grabbing a large duffel bag off of a peg by the door. He began frantically stuffing it with an odd collection of and scarves, shoes, an entire laundry basket full of clothes…

"Arthur, what-…" Molly began shakily, but Harry interrupted.

"There were two more Apparaters…where are they?" He asked hurriedly. _Oh yeah_, Ron thought, _there had been two more sounds_.

Now rummaging through drawers, Arthur responded absently, "Mad-Eye and Kingsley are checking the perimeter…Ron, Harry…Ginny, Hermione…you four go upstairs with Tonks and pack your trunks…quickly."

"What's happened?" Harry asked quietly. There was something odd in his eyes that Ron had never seen before. There was almost an emerald … _glow_ … to his already green eyes. Arthur just shook his head, mumbling to himself as he took the Weasley family clock off the wall and thrust it into the bag.

"Dad…wha-…" Ginny began, but Molly shouted.

"Listen to your father! All of you GO!"

Harry looked quite unsatisfied, but the four teenagers and Tonks hurriedly ascended the stairs. _What in the world was going on? _Tonks went into Ginny's room with the girls while Ron and Harry continued up the stairs to his room. He and Harry didn't speak at first as they quickly began throwing all of their strewn belongings unceremoniously into their trunks.

Ron kneeled down and began grabbing clothes out from under his bed. "Harry, what do you think-…"

"I don't know." Harry replied shortly. "It's him though. I know it is."

_Yeah_, Ron thought…_me too_. Was Voldemort coming for Harry? Had he found out that he was staying at the Burrow? Someone must be coming… _Why else would they have to leave?_ Ron's heart was hammering wildly in his chest as he threw the last of his things into his trunk and slammed the lid closed.

Ron looked up at the two empty owl cages on the window seal. "Harry…Pig and -…" He began fretfully.

"Grab your cage; they'll find us." Harry said hastily; he carefully placed the box of Sirius' belongings into his trunk before snapping it shut, grabbing Hedwig's cage with one hand, and his trunk with the other. They then immediately left for the stairs. When they reached Ginny's room they waited for her and Hermione to finish and they then let them descend the stairs ahead of them.

Lupin, Mad-Eye, Arthur, and Molly were all standing by the fireplace in the kitchen. Arthur waved for Tonks to go first.

"So, where to, Arthur?" She asked calmly, stepping into the green flames with a handful of floo powder and a large purple bag over her shoulder.

"Harry's." Arthur replied simply. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all looked at Harry with curious expressions. _What_? Were they going to the Dursley's? _Oh great_. Tonks nodded sharply.

Throwing the powder at her feet she yelled, "Number 12 Grimmauld Place!" Ron snapped his head to Harry and shot him a questioning look as Arthur ushered Molly in next. Harry was merely gazing into the fire with a blank stare.

_So_…Ron thought, _there's one thing that was in that package of Sirius' belongings…_the deed to Grimmauld Place. That hadn't even crossed Ron's mind. Next, Arthur ushered in Hermione and Ginny, and then it was Ron's turn. _Well_…Harry and Ron argued for a second, each trying to get the other to go first, until Mad-Eye yelled and cursed at them to hurry up and choose. So, Ron stepped into the flames and shouted for…_Harry's place_.

* * *

Hermione was seated at one of the many chairs at the large kitchen table in 12 Grimmauld Place. Her knee was bobbing up and down uncontrollably and she was surely going to cause herself to bleed if she didn't stop chewing on the inside of her cheek. Tonks had gone to check all of the rooms of the house, Molly was pacing the kitchen nervously, and Ginny was seated beside Hermione holding her hand. 

Ginny looked awfully pale, but neither of them had spoken of any possible reasons for them suddenly being ushered to the Order's Headquarters by two Aurors, Lupin, and Arthur. All Hermione could think about was that stupid Boggart telling her those awful things about Harry and Ron. She couldn't get it out of her head. _She wished they would hurry up!_

Suddenly Ron appeared in the fireplace. _What had taken him so long?_ He looked around briefly before his eyes landed on hers, his brow furrowed as he dragged his trunk and owl cage to rest with the other luggage. Then he swept over to the seat beside her and sat down. Hermione looked at him. _What's going on?_ She asked him with her eyes. He shook his head slowly.

Harry appeared next, deposited his luggage with the others, and then began pacing the room opposite Mrs. Weasley. They were going to make her sick if they didn't stop. Lupin, Mr. Weasley, Kingsley, and Mad-Eye quickly followed.

Everyone took a seat around the table, including Tonks, who had finished searching the house. Kreacher had come in behind her looking at them all suspiciously before exiting the room muttering something.

They sat in silence for a mere two seconds before Mr. Weasley finally decided to explain the sudden abandonment of the Burrow.

"I have some troubling news..." He began gravely. Everyone seemed to sit up a bit straighter in their seats. With a sigh, Mr. Weasley turned to look right at Hermione. Her heart began beating fiercely until her head felt fuzzy. "…there's been an attack…at the Granger's."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I want to thank everyone so much for the reviews! They're great! Please continue to send in your thoughts. I rather like this chapter, and I hope everyone else has as well. Chapter 20 is now in the making!


	20. Chapter 20

The Characters and situations of Harry Potter depicted in this story are the legal property of J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, and AOL Time Warner, and have been used without permission. No copyright violation is intended. No profit is being made off this site. It is for entertainment purposes only.

Chapter 20

"I have some troubling news. There's been an attack…at the Granger's."

Ron stared at his father. _What_? His lungs suddenly felt like they were deflating, caving in on themselves. His mum and sister both had their hands covering their mouths. Harry had that strange green glow in his eyes, but his expression was eerily blank. And Hermione…Hermione looked utterly horrified, completely frozen.

"_No_!" Ron shouted suddenly, standing up so quickly from his chair that it fell with a deafening bang to the floor.

"_Rubbish! By-products of half-breeds! Despicable blood traitors!_" Shouts immediately flooded down from the entrance hall upstairs. Tonks raised hurriedly from her chair to go quiet the painting.

Over the incessant shouts of Sirius' dead mother, Lupin had stood up and was saying loudly, "Hermione, your parents are fine. No one was at your house at the time of the attack. They've been in France with your grandmother all holiday, and Dumbledore has gone to speak with them himself." Ron felt a little air enter his lungs, but he still felt as if he were drowning.

Hermione didn't respond; she had hidden her face in her hands and was now shaking with sobs. Ron placed his unsteady hand on her shoulder, as he remained standing beside her. She kept her head resting on one hand, but with the other she reached up and clasped onto Ron's hand tightly. He suddenly had a pounding ache in his head.

"Has this anything to do with my dream?" Harry asked evenly; it was almost impossible to hear him over the continuing shouts from Mrs. Black.

"Now, there is no proof of this being an attempted kidnapping." Mad-Eye began gruffly, "Death Eaters like to target any and all Muggle families just for the hell of it. Which is why Kingsley was stationed nearby and was able to inform us immediately of the attack."

Hermione suddenly lifted her head from her hand; her face was flushed and tearstained, and she continued to grasp firmly to Ron's hand on her shoulder. "S-so…when you say a-attack…"

Kingsley cleared his throat and spoke in his low, slow voice, "They did a fairly good job ransacking the place and writing some crude things on the walls, but we've already sent some Ministry workers to clean things up for your mum and dad."

"Who cares about the house!" Ron shouted, unable to restrain himself. _Was everyone mental? Why were three Aurors sitting in front of him cool, calm, and collected?_ Ron rounded on his father, "Dad, did they know to look for her at the Burrow? I mean, is that why we left? What if they find her here? What if that damn elf has told them where this place is?"

"Damn it, boy! Sit down and cool it!" Mad-Eye yelled suddenly, his electric blue eye swiveling madly in its socket. _Cool it?_ Ron had a sudden urge to rip that stupid eye out of Moody's head, but he simply remained standing, glaring at Mad-Eye as his father began explaining slowly and patiently.

"Ron, Grimmauld Place is under the Fidelius Charm with Dumbledore as the Secret Keeper. They can _not_ find us here. And yes, there _was_ evidence suggesting that they might target the Burrow."

"Evidence?" Harry suddenly asked, in that same monotone voice.

"From some of the messages written on the walls, we gather that they know Hermione to be a strong confidant of the Weasley family." Kingsley offered. Ron wondered what the messages might have said; he wanted to know, but he wouldn't ask in front of Hermione. Tonks entered then; she had apparently calmed Mrs. Black. There were no more shouts coming from upstairs.

Ron felt Hermione start shaking slightly and looked down to see that both of her knees were bobbing up and down. She suddenly whispered, "But w-what if they find my grandmother's home? What if they-…"

"Not possible." Stated Arthur firmly. "As we said, Dumbledore has gone to speak with your family, but he has also gone to perform the complex Fidelius Charm on your grandmother's home. He will be their Secret Keeper, and they will be completely safe; I assure you."

Hermione nodded her head slowly, but she then rested her head back in her free hand.

"Listen, Arthur." Lupin began, rising from his chair, "I have some things I need to look into concerning the breakout."

"As do I." Said Kingsley, also rising from his seat.

"Breakout?" Ron and Harry asked together.

Mad-Eye grunted, "Yesterday…Lucius Malfoy. We think Peter Pettigrew may have helped him escape."

_So that's what was wrong with my dad yesterday_. Ron's stomach suddenly twisted in pain, and he felt as though he could be sick all over the table. He sat down quickly, one had still on Hermione's shoulder. Harry's dream…Voldemort was angry with Pettigrew for failing at something. _Had he failed over the summer at freeing Lucius Malfoy?_ His Animagus form could prove helpful in sneaking in and out of Azkaban undetected… and …now that Lucius was free, the bastard has been able to make his first attempt at…_kidnapping a Muggle-born…_

Ron snapped back to the present as he heard two consecutive '_cracks_.' Lupin and Kingsley were gone. "Hermione," Arthur began softly, "Dumbledore will be here shortly, and he's going to take you to see your family, alright?" Hermione nodded slowly. Her expression was now unreadable, but she still had a firm hold on Ron's hand. He wanted to wrap her in his arms and tell her something reassuring, but he was afraid that would just make things worse. Then she would be worrying about the attack and the possibility of Harry becoming suspicious of them...

Ron's dad soon announced that he needed to be getting back to work. He informed them that Mad-Eye and Tonks would be staying with them. This was beginning to feel like the summer after their fourth year all over again. Being rushed out of the Burrow for it being too '_risky_.' It looked as though Grimmauld Place would be their home until school started back in about a month.

But as long as Hermione was safe, Ron didn't care where he had to live until school resumed. He would sleep under the boiler with Kreacher if he had to. Why couldn't the Death Eaters target..._me_? Ron thought miserably. _He was Harry's friend too_. Although…_I'm not Muggle-born_, thought Ron. How far would they go to get to Hermione? _Would they try anything at Hogwarts_? Ron suddenly had an unwelcome vision of Hermione cornered by that Boggart.

Ron's mum had started rummaging through the pantry to find something to cook up, a pursed-lip, worried expression on her face. Mad-Eye had risen to ascend the stairs, and Tonks was following Molly around asking her if she could help her with anything. Harry and Ginny were just sitting silently at the table.

There were suddenly so many things that Ron wanted to tell Hermione, but he _couldn't_. Not in front of everybody at least. Even if he and Hermione weren't hiding their feelings from everyone, these were things that Ron wanted to tell her in private.

* * *

Hermione was staring straight in front of her, but her eyes weren't focused. A swarm of Hippogriffs could have just flown by and she wouldn't have known it. Mrs. Weasley had begun cooking something; Harry and Ginny were sitting to her right, silently. Ron was to her left, gripping her shoulder as she gripped his hand. As soon as she had felt his hand on her, her breathing had becomea bit more steady. She had felt a surge of confidence that everything would ultimately be okay. But whether or not that were true, Hermione didn't know. _Maybe she was justtoo much in love to think straight during a tragedy._

Her house had been _attacked_. Harry's dream had been _real_…she knew it now. _What if her parents had been home_? The Death Eaters would have killed them without a second thought. _What was she going to do after she visited her family in France? Would she go back to Hogwarts or would the Order make her stay hidden away at Grimmauld Place_? Mad-Eye had said that there was no proof of the attack being an attempted kidnapping, but Hermione was sure that he was just saying that to reassure her. _It hadn't worked._ If he was right and it wasn't an attempted kidnapping, then they would've _killed_ her instead.

She had been terrified when Ron's dad had told them what had happened, but now she was beginning to feel anger. _That stupid prophecy_! It all goes back to that… _every last thing._ The reason Harry's parents were dead, the reason Harry was now being hunted, the reason Hermione was wanted as bait… Suddenly Hermione released Ron's hand and stood up from her chair.

"Hermione?" Ron asked hesitantly.

Hermione closed her eyes briefly before turning to walk up the stairs to the entrance hall. She knew that Ron had stood up to follow her, but she didn't turn around to acknowledge this fact. These thoughts and emotions about the prophecy were threatening to spill over, and Hermione knew that she couldn't let that happen. Ginny had been partly right that night in the Gryffindor common room after the Hogsmeade attack. If Harry chose to believe in that rubbish, then it was his burden, not hers. Thus, Hermione didn't have the right to denounce it.

The entrance hall was still as shabby as ever with its threadbare carpet and peeling wallpaper. Moody was seated on a rather dusty, moth-eaten, dark green sofa. _Great_. Hermione was hoping no one would be in this room so that she could sit in her quietly. This was the room with Mrs. Black's portrait; the room where near silence was a necessity.

"Hermione?"

Hermione turned to see Ron standing timidly at the top of the basement stairs. He looked unsure of himself, yet he was standing tall. She was highly considering running to him and wrapping her arms around his neck when Harry and Ginny appeared behind Ron on the stairs. They were all looking at her worriedly…her friends.

Ginny looked sad, Ron looked miserable, and Harry…he looked as though he were holding the weight of what had happened fully on his shoulders. Something snapped inside of her like the breaking of a dam; tears began streaming down her face as she sank to the floor.

"_WHY CAN'T THEY JUST LEAVE US ALONE_!" She cried at the top of her lungs. Ron was kneeling by her side almost instantly, but he didn't touch her. His jaw was set in a rigid line, although he looked as though he might burst into tears.

"_Filth! Muck! Betrayers of blood! Vile beasts of contaminated veins_!"

Hermione hoisted herself up from the ground and whipped her wand out from her back pocket, "_Incendio_!" Without thinking she had aimed at the portrait of Mrs. Black and set the canvas to flames. She dropped her wand and covered her face with her trembling hands. _What was she doing? Had she gone completely mad?_

Mrs. Black's shouted insults suddenly turned to shrill screams of terror. And, with Hermione's face still in her hands, two strong arms encircled her waist, and she felt herself being almost lifted off of the ground. However, the arms weren't Ron's… Hermione opened her eyes to see Ron standing in front of her with an astonished and somewhat angry look on his face.

"Get off of her!" He shouted as he wrenched the hands away from her waist. Everything was happening in super sonic speed. Moody stumbled away from her, Ginny was now crying on Harry's shoulder, Tonks and Molly had entered the room looking frightened, and Ron's arms had now encircled her. She lowered her head to sob into his chest, and as she felt her knees buckle, Ron sank slowly with her to the floor.

Moody hobbled over to the portrait and shouted an incantation that caused the flames to extinguish before marching back to stand before her and Ron. "Listen. Now I understand that she's upset, but you're going to have to restrain her! She can't just start setting things on fire! And I saw you pull that wand out of your back pocket, missy! And that's just…just…well, not the point! If that fire had spread, it could've burned the whole-…"

"That's quite enough, Alastor."

Hermione lifted her head from Ron's chest to see Albus Dumbledore standing in one corner of the entrance hall. He must of apparated, but Hermione hadn't even heard a tiny pop. He was approaching where she and Ron were sitting on the floor with his long, white beard flowing about his long, dark purple robes.

"Miss Granger," Dumbledore began softly. She stared up into his crystal blue eyes behind his half-moon spectacles. They were such kind eyes… "I think it's time that you, Harry, and I had a talk."

"A…a talk, sir?" Hermione asked croakily; her voice didn't seem to want to work properly now.

"Oh, yes." Dumbledore said, raising his eyebrows, "Your igniting Mrs. Black's portrait, while constructive, indicates a certain amount of frustration in you, I think."

_Constructive_? She had simply felt like being _destructive_… But, now Hermione realized that after the screams of terror had subsided, the insults had not started back. She glanced up at the portrait, and, to her surprise, saw that only the top of Mrs. Black's head was visible. She seemed to be peering over the bottom edge of the frame, a mixture of fear and anger in her eyes. The curtains that usually covered the painting now had large burned holes on them and part of the canvas was scorched.

Dumbledore extended one long-fingered, pale hand to her, which she took as Ron's arms fell from around her and she stood up from the ground. She released his hand and he nodded toward the basement stairs. Apparently he wanted to talk in the kitchen, so with one fleeting look at a confused-looking Ron, Hermione headed for the stairs. Mrs. Weasley, Tonks, and Ginny stood aside for her, Harry, and Dumbledore to descend.

Once in the kitchen, Hermione and Harry sat down at the table opposite Dumbledore. Sitting there directly beside Harry, Hermione realized just how little she had seen of him this term. With his '_walking_,' '_flying_,' Occlumency, and Quidditch…she felt as if she had hardly seen her friend at all. For awhile, Dumbledore just sat there, drumming his fingers on the table and looking about the room before he cleared his throat and began in a calm and quiet voice.

"Now, first I would like to inform you, Miss Granger, that your parents and grandmother are completely safe within the walls of your grandmother's home. They were a bit rattled when I arrived, but I left them in the sunroom sipping Mimosa and listening to one of your father's old Benny Goodman records. A rather nice style of music, I might add. But I digress." Dumbledore paused and stroked his beard a few times before peering over his spectacles at her and continuing, "If you don't mind my asking, why do you not believe in Harry's prophecy, Miss Granger?"

Hermione was a bit taken off guard. She hadn't really expected him to ask her that question. She had thought that Dumbledore might scold her for setting fire to, what was now, Harry's property…but apparently he knew her feelings on the prophecy. _Had Harry told him?_ Hermione cleared her throat awkwardly as she remembered that she was supposed to be answering the Headmaster's question.

"Sir," Hermione began timidly, "To be honest, I think that Divination is a very wooly discipline, and since my third year when I had Professor Trelawney…well, I've come to the conclusion that she is nothing more than a phony."

Dumbledore smiled slightly, closed his eyes, and nodded slowly; not quite the reaction Hermione had expected. "Miss Granger, I _almost_ agree with you _lock, stock and barrel_. The only thing that you have gotten incorrect is the fact that Sybil is a _tad_ something more than a phony. Her great-great-grandmother was a very gifted Seer; unfortunately the gift was not passed on to Sybil. However, there are times when Sybil prophesies in an entirely authentic manner. And I know that you want to ask how I know her prophecy for Harry was authentic. So I will tell you…I was there to see and hear her give it."

"You were there, sir?" Hermione asked in an incredibly small voice. He simply nodded. She turned to Harry, who was staring at her with deep concern; tears wanted to come, but she held them back. "Harry, why didn't you tell me?"

"I…I just," Harry let out a small sigh, "I think that there was a part of me that didn't mind so much that you didn't believe it, you know? There was a part of me that felt like you would feel better and safer if you just went on believing that my destiny wasn't to…well, to kill Voldemort."

"Oh, Harry…" Hermione reached out her arms and met him in a strong hug. A few tears fell from her eyes, but she continued to swallow the lumps that kept forming. Somehow she didn't feel as though she had just learned anything drastic or earth shattering…maybe she had really believed in the prophecy the whole time…or if not the prophecy, she had somehow believed that Harry would have to be the one to fight Voldemort in the end.

After a few seconds, Hermione realized that Dumbledore was probably waiting for her to release her death-grip on Harry. So, she released him and wiped away the stubborn tears that had fallen.

Harry had a few tears in his eyes, as well. Hermione looked up to see that Dumbledore was humming quietly and admiring his fingernails. He suddenly stopped, however, and placing his elbows on the table, he touched his fingertips together.

"Harry," Dumbledore began, "I do believe it is time to inform Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley what you have been doing all term. What do you think?"

Harry looked over at Hermione apologetically, but then nodded at the Headmaster. Dumbledore nodded back. "Could you summon Kreacher for us, Harry? You can send him to retrieve Mr. Weasley."

Clearing his throat with a look of disgust, Harry said, "Kreacher?"

_Crack_!

Kreacher had appeared standing a few feet away from Harry's chair. He bowed low to the ground, keeping his eyes on Harry with a look of pure hatred, as he said, "Yes, Master?"

Hermione hadn't thought about the fact that Grimmauld Place's house elf would now belong to Harry. But Harry then gave Kreacher a direct order, "Go get my friend, Ron, and…" Harry looked up at Dumbledore, "Sir, might I ask for Ginny's presence, as well?" Hermione noticed the corners of Dumbledore's whiskers twitch as he nodded his head. Harry turned back to Kreacher, "Yes, and my friend, Ginny, and tell them to come down here."

"Of course, Master." Kreacher said through gritted teeth. _Crack_! Kreacher was gone.

They waited mere seconds before Hermione heard hurried steps descending the stairs from the entrance hall. Funny enough, Ron and Ginny's steps slowed right before their feet became visible from the kitchen. They then descended the rest of the stairs at a normal pace, and tried to appear casually concerned. Hermione could tell by their pale faces, however, that they had probably been upstairs pacing the entire time.

Ron crossed the room to take a seat on the other side of her while Ginny took a seat next to Harry. Ron clasped his hands upon the table, and began rubbing the pads of his thumbs together nervously. Hermione could feel him looking at her, but she turned to give her attention to Harry.

Harry took a deep breath as he began in a calm voice, "There's something I've been keeping from you." Ginny gave an unexpected scoff at this. They all turned to her, including Dumbledore.

"Please. Harry, do you _really_ think we believed you were going _flying_ and _walking_ every day?"

"_I_ did!" Ron exclaimed, looking baffled. "I mean, I thought it was odd, but then it _**is**_ Harry."

"Thanks, Ron." Harry said with a small chuckle. Suddenly something clicked into place for Hermione.

"_Lumen Contego_." She said quietly, now everyone was looking at her. "You already knew how to cast that spell."

Harry and Dumbledore both nodded at her. Then Harry spoke, "In addition to my Occlumency lessons with Dumbledore, I've been training everyday with Remus."

"_What_?" Hermione and Ron exclaimed together. Ginny was just sitting quietly with a strange smile slowly curving upon her face. Hermione had a flash of the dark circles that had been under Harry's eyes before the holiday. They were gone now, and Hermione knew it was because he was having a well-deserved break from his many lessons.

"All of those times I wasn't around, I was learning all sorts of defensive techniques. It was my idea to keep it from you guys. I guess I thought it might frighten all of you more to know that I was spending most of my time preparing for battle."

"Always looking out for everyone but number one. You know, Harry Potter, you are human, and all of these secrets are going to drive you mad." Ginny said sternly. "I feel _better_ knowing that you're preparing yourself."

"I'm sorry, Ginny." Harry said softly, taking her hand and entwining their fingers. Ginny blushed slightly.

"Well," She said with a slight pout, "I forgive you." Harry actually chuckled at her.

"So, Harry," Hermione began, "What techniques have you learned exactly?"

Unexpectedly, Dumbledore chuckled softly, "Oh Miss Granger, you might want to rephrase your question to '_what techniques haven't you learned._' Harry is an even quicker study than Remus and I foresaw. We have taught him above and beyond what we had even planned for him to learn this term." He paused and looked at Harry, who waved a hand at Dumbledore to continue. Dumbledore looked somewhat pleased with the opportunity to continue to sing more praises on Harry, "Oh, let us see. Numerous Shield Charms and Hex Deflections, Invisibility Charms, Blasting Curses, some Memory Charms, a bit of Legilimency along with his Occlumency, Apparition, Animagus Transfiguration-…"

"_What_?" Hermione, Ron, and Ginny had all cried at Dumbledore's last words. _Animagus_? Hermione was speechless.

"Y-you can…" Ron began, looking at Harry as if he'd never seen him before, "I mean like…is it…you-…"

"Show us." Ginny said evenly. She had one eyebrow raised as if she didn't truly believe what she had just heard. Hermione didn't either. Harry looked at Dumbledore questioningly, and Dumbledore merely shrugged.

Harry rose from his chair and backed away from the table slightly. Everything was completely silent; Dumbledore had a twinkle in his blue eyes. Harry slowly closed his eyes and Hermione watched in awe as his back arched and elongated horizontal to the floor, his legs and arms extended, and he rested his hardening fists on the ground to support his weight. His entire form began turning a solid, sleek black as a course hair replaced his clothing. His face was stretching to twice its length, and his shoulder blades began lengthening and broadening into long wing-like appendages.

Hermione gasped as she looked at Harry, "A _Pegasus_?" she breathed. Ron had his mouth wide open, but Ginny was smiling brightly.

Harry was at least seventeen hands tall and covered in shiny black hair, except for his wings, sprouting from slightly below his withers. His wings were covered in soft, black feathers and would surely span eleven feet if extended to his sides. Even his hooves were a shiny black. There were only a couple of things that were of a different color. His eyes were the same brilliant green, but they had no pupils and were glowing fiercely, and on his face, where a blaze might have been, was a lightning bolt marking of shocking white hair. His mane, lying to the right side of his neck, and his tail, were black and relatively coarse and messy. He looked violently feral and _beautiful_.

Hermione and Ron seemed to be glued to their seats, but Ginny rose from hers and approached him. She reached up a finger to his lightning bolt marking and stroked it gently. "_Amazing_." She whispered with a glowing smile. Harry lowered his head to nudge Ginny gently under the chin as he snorted softly. Ginny giggled and stroked his nose. Hermione noticed that Harry's tail had begun to swish back and forth, seeing as it was now slapping her in the face.

She stood up and crossed to feel of Harry's mane. He turned to look at her with those glowingly fierce eyes, and she found herself taking a step back. Ron was crossing around to the other side of Harry and had begun playing with Harry's upright ear with an amazed smile on his face. Harry's ear began twitching and he turned to snap playfully at Ron's fingers. They all laughed.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir," Hermione began, "Is he…well, I mean…isn't it illegal to-…"

"Yes and no." Dumbledore said matter-of-factly. "Yes it is illegal for Harry to be an unregistered Animagus, and no he is not registered with the Ministry. I feel it beneficial to Harry to keep this newfound ability secret."

"So, can he fly?" Ron asked in awe. Harry tapped his front hoof twice.

"Twice is yes, once is no." Dumbledore offered.

"_Wicked_…" Ron breathed.

"So," Hermione began tentatively, "Is it legal for Harry to apparate, then?" Hermione felt a bit like a spoilsport asking Dumbledore for the legality of Harry's new skills while Ron and Ginny were simply awestruck. But she couldn't help herself. She didn't want Harry to get himself into trouble.

"I was able to '_pull some strings_,' if you will, and get the Ministry to bend the age limit a bit for Harry." Dumbledore said with a small smile.

Suddenly Harry's beautiful, muscular body began contorting back to his true, human form. Before their eyes the black, winged stallion had turned into their biped friend, who was now crouched on the floor on all fours. Ron held his hand down and hoisted Harry up.

Dumbledore suddenly stood up from his chair with a small sigh, "Well, Miss Granger, are you ready?" He asked softly. For a second Hermione didn't know what he was talking about. But she quickly remembered that she was going to be taking a trip to visit her family in France. Her stomach twisted uneasily. She most definitely wanted to see her family, but she was also a bit hesitant. _Would her parents let her return to school? What if they forbade her_? Surely they would fear for her safety…they would be wondering if a kidnapper could reach her at Hogwarts. Hermione's stomach twisted a bit more…she wondered that too.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Whew. Sorry to keep you guys waiting a full day onchapter 19'scliffhanger. Hopefully chapter 21 won't take as long, but I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! I want to thank all of the reviewers sooo much! They are great, and please continue to send them in!


	21. Chapter 21

The Characters and situations of Harry Potter depicted in this story are the legal property of J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, and AOL Time Warner, and have been used without permission. No copyright violation is intended. No profit is being made off this site. It is for entertainment purposes only.

Chapter 21

Two days. Two _whole_ days!

Ron was sitting in the drawing room, losing a chess match against Harry, with Ginny and Tonks as an avid audience. This was wrong in so many ways. Ron _never_ lost at chess, especially against Harry, and if he did…he was competitive enough to become highly annoyed. However, he was losing to Harry, and he was not annoyed in the least. Well, he was not annoyed with himself for losing. He was annoyed with himself for not insisting that he go with Hermione to France.

She was going to be gone for _two whole days_. Dumbledore had escorted her by floo powder, but he wouldn't be staying with her. He was just dropping her off for two days, after which time he would return to escort her back home…or whatever this place was. It wasn't home. Ron's home was at the Burrow, but it was too '_risky_.' Hermione's home was at her parent's, but it had been invaded. Then again, wasn't home where the heart was…or something of that sort? If that were true, then Ron's home was currently visiting her grandmother in France!

"Checkmate." Harry muttered.

"What? Oh." Ron looked down at the chessboard. Yes, Harry had won. He had taken his queen with a bishop. _Damn_. Ron let out a long sigh.

"She's going to be fine, you know?" Harry said softly, "As long as Dumbledore doesn't tell anyone where she is, she can't be found. The Fidelius Charm…if it weren't foolproof, do you honestly think the Order would set Headquarters here?"

Ron nodded at his friend. _He was right_. But ever since Hermione had left that afternoon, Ron had been beside himself with worry. He hadn't even gotten to talk to Hermione since the attack. He didn't even know what she was feeling exactly. _Was she scared? Was she angry_? He knew one thing. Whatever she, Harry, and Dumbledore had talked about in the kitchen had convinced her of the prophecy's authenticity. So naturally, he was worried about that too. How did she feel about it? _Was she scared? Was she angry_? _Argh_! Ron wanted to pull his hair out!

He knew that she was at least somewhat distraught. She had basically collapsed in the entrance hall, bellowed out at Voldemort, and set Sirius' mother on fire. Now that Ron thought about it, she was more than '_somewhat'_ distraught. And then Mad-Eye had had the nerve to grab her as if she were a rag-doll. That had _seriously_ made Ron's blood boil. He liked Moody all right, but didn't like how he had manhandled and then yelled at Hermione, who was already in enough distress as it was. _Why, why, why hadn't he gone with her? _Oh yeah…Dumbledore thought she should be alone with her family…Well, maybe she _should_...but that didn't change the fact that her absence was driving Ron mad!

Maybe he could sneak into the fireplace and floo over to check on her… '_Ms. Leda Granger's House_!' That's all it would take to be standing in Hermione's grandmother's house. _What would happen if he appeared in the fireplace in front of the Granger's, who were probably fairly jumpy from the news of the attack on their house_? Ron's dad had told him about the strange, metallic devices used by Muggle dentists. He might come out of the mission looking a bit like Mad-Eye…

Ron glanced over at Mad-Eye, who was in the corner of the drawing room, reading a copy of _The Stealth_. Apparently it was a newspaper that was not generally known to the entire Wizarding community. Only those in Auror work or high offices of the Ministry were subscribed. Moody kept grunting every five-or-so minutes and turning the pages roughly as if he were angry at the rag.

"C'mon, Mad-Eye," Tonks said suddenly, "You can't keep grunting like that and then not tell us what you're reading. It's _very_ rude."

Moody looked at Tonks with a stern frown for a brief moment before standing up and limping over to where she and Ginny were seated on an old, wooden bench with an engraved snake along the back. "Here." He growled, thrusting the newspaper into Tonks' hands. "You won't like what you see, mind you…I need a scotch." Moody then turned and left the room, presumably for the basement kitchen to find a drink.

Tonks began thumbing through the paper; her brows furrowed a bit more with each turn of a page. Ron noticed a picture on the front of a fisherman, who kept looking to each side and then shrugging with a baffled look on his face. Ginny leaned over Tonks' shoulder a bit.

"Hey!" Tonks exclaimed, jerking the paper away, "Your mother will have my hide if she sees you reading this!"

"Why?" Ginny asked stubbornly; she didn't wait for a response, "It's just stupid. We aren't children. We _know_ that there's a war going on; we _know_ that there are people dying and disappearing. I don't like being kept in the dark. It only makes my imagination come up with its own morbid ideas to fill in all the blanks."

Tonks twisted her mouth as if struggling with something. Harry was nodding in agreement with Ginny. "Yeah," Harry began matter-of-factly, "I mean, think about it. Ginny's been _possessed_ by Voldemort before, I've faced him _five times_, and we've _all_ faced a horde of Death Eaters. Don't you think we can handle a few newspaper stories?"

Tonks raised her eyebrows and inclined her magenta-haired head in consideration. "_Well_…alright." She said with a sigh, handing the paper to a pleasantly surprised Ginny. "But I'm going to stand watch at the door, and if any of you hear me stub my toe, it probably means Molly's coming."

"Probably?" Ron asked curiously. Tonks shrugged.

"I stub my toe often." She said as she began walking toward the door, "I'm just saying that…_ow_!" She had just rammed her toe into a writing desk, and was now hobbling the rest of the way to the door, "See…anyway, if you hear me make any noise, hide that paper!"

After she had left the room and closed the door, Ron and Harry sat down on either side of Ginny on the hard, wooden bench to peer down at the paper. Ginny had opened it to the first page, which contained a table of contents…_a very bleak and disturbing table of contents_.

_**TABLE OF CONTENTS**_

_1. The Lestrange Theory_

_2. Transportation Mishaps: Trains, Planes, and Automobiles_

_3. Muggles' Attempted Explanations: Bermuda Triangles: Are there more than one?_

_4. The Giants: Whose side are they really on?_

_5. The Ministry's Agenda_

_6. Deaths by Avada Kedavra_

_7. Deaths by Other_

_8. Suicides_

_9. Harry Potter: Quick Myths and Facts_

"Hey, turn to that first one there," Harry said almost excitedly, "The Lestrange Theory." Ginny looked at Harry in exasperation.

"Don't you see that last one there? Harry, it's…it's about _you_." She said looking at Harry. To Ron's surprise, Harry smiled at her and kissed her on the nose. _They_ sure weren't hiding anything. Ron briefly wondered if he should clear his throat to remind them of his presence.

"I think I probably know everything they have to say about me, but we'll read that one next, alright?" He said thoughtfully, putting his arm around her shoulders. She shrugged and leaned into the crook of Harry's arm as she turned to the first piece, where there was a short article and picture on Bellatrix Lestrange. Ginny read aloud.

_**The Lestrange Theory**_

_Bellatrix Lestrange, Azkaban escapee since January of 1996, is suspected by some to be the Headmistress of The Slytherin School of Magic. Nothing has been heard of Lestrange since she escaped with Lord Voldemort from the Ministry of Magic: Department of Mysteries earlier this year. As a loyal Death Eater, she is believed to be located with or near Lord Voldemort._

"_It's disturbing, to say the least," Says Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, "We do know that this Slytherin School has a Headmistress, who wishes to remain anonymous in identity and location. So it is disturbing that nothing seems to be known of this woman... Lestrange."_

_Mrs. Bones also pointed out that Lestrange's brother-in-law and fellow Death Eater, Lucius Malfoy, escaped yesterday morning and has yet to be found. Malfoy's wife and Lestrange's sister, Narcissa, would not comment on her husband's escape. However, authorities have searched her home and do not believe Mrs. Malfoy to be hiding her husband. Lestrange Theorists believe Malfoy may now be with his sister-in-law, and that if found, The Slytherin School of Magic, more Death Eaters, and even Lord Voldemort himself may be found, as well._

"Blimey, Harry," Ron said in surprise, "You think these people are onto something?"

Harry was rubbing his chin slowly with one hand, looking distracted. "I've been a Lestrange Theorist ever since I heard that blasted song at the Sorting Hat Ceremony." Harry let out a sigh and looked from Ginny to Ron, "There's a small detail that I left out of my dream when I retold it."

Ron's heart clenched painfully in his chest. _A small detail_? _Please don't have anything to do with an adorable bushy-haired brunette_, Ron pleaded silently. Ginny didn't look worried, however, she looked a bit angry. She had sat up from the crook of Harry's arm and was sitting on the edge of the bench, turned toward him.

"Harry!" She moaned in aggravation. "I asked you multiple times earlier if there was _anything_ else you were hiding from me, and you said no!"

Harry sat up and grabbed both of Ginny's hands in his. Again Ron wondered if he should clear his throat to make his presence known. "Ginny," Harry began patiently, "I honestly forgot about this. _Honestly_. It's not really anything that big, okay? Listen, in my dream, you remember that I said Bellatrix was in the corner laughing when Voldemort used _Crucio_ on Pettigrew?"

"Yes." Ginny said apprehensively.

"Well," Harry continued, "She was wearing plain black robes, but there was an official looking insignia on them, similar to that of the Hogwart's Slytherin seal. Her robes…well, they sort of reminded me of something a professor would wear. I had forgotten about that until just now when you read that article."

Ginny let out a small sigh. "Oh. Well, did you tell Dumbledore and the Order about that small detail?" Harry nodded at her. They both leaned back in the bench, and Ginny resumed her position in the crook of Harry's arm. She began thumbing through the paper again.

Ron remembered the pallid looks that Harry would get whenever anyone mentioned that stupid school. Now Ron had a Lestrange Theory of his own. She was the _murderer_ of Harry's godfather; that woman in charge of a throng of Slytherin students could not be good for Harry's future '_task_.' Wherever this school was...it must be where Voldemort was…so were these students intended to be…_an army?_ Would Harry be forced to find this school in search of Voldemort?

"These are just your basic boring facts," Ginny said absently. Ron looked down to see that she had turned to the back of the paper to the article on Harry. "You know, only known survivor of the Killing Curse, faced Voldemort five times, speaks Parseltongue, conjured a corporeal Patronus at the age of thirteen…blah, blah, blah."

"I'm glad to see that you appreciate all that I've done." Harry said teasingly. Ron cracked a smile, but Ginny just continued to read.

"The myths are fairly interesting, though." She cleared her throat before continuing, "Harry Potter is _not_ the son of Voldemort, he is _not_ a werewolf or vampire, he has _not_ been asked to tour with the Weird Sisters-…" At this Ginny stopped to burst out laughing.

"So,_Wings_, you mean you _aren't_ touring with the Weird Sisters?" Ron exclaimed in mock-exasperation. Harry punched Ron playfully in the arm. Ginny began thumbing back through the paper.

Ron and Ginny had been taking turns calling Harry by his new nickname. Tonks had come up with it. Ron still couldn't believe that his best friend could turn into a large, winged horse at will. From what Ron had always heard, Anamagi had to study for a long time to be able to transform properly. However, Dumbledore had said that Harry had learned fairly quickly, and he had also said that Harry was only the third Wizard that he knew of that could turn into a magical creature. Ron wondered who the other two were.

"Oh jumping Jellyworms!" Ginny suddenly exclaimed incredulously, "Some Muggles actually believe that the recent boat and plane disappearances are due to paranormal sites over water, such as, something they call, the Bermuda Triangle. Since there have been so many disappearances lately, they believe that there are more of these _triangles_ appearing out in the oceans."

"I remember learning about the Bermuda Triangle in grade school." Harry said.

"That must be what the picture of the fisherman is about." Ron offered. _Bermuda Triangle_? What rubbish. The Death Eaters were just having fun blasting the planes and boats to smithereens. Ginny began flipping more pages.

She gasped. "Look at…at all the _deaths_…"Harry and Ron both leaned over her. There was name after name of the deceased...some were witches and wizards, but they were mostly Muggles.

Ginny then exclaimed, "Graham Pritchard!"

"Who?" Ron asked. The name sounded vaguely familiar.

"He was a third year Slytherin student." Ginny scanned the page with her index finger, "Apparently his _whole_ family, mother, father, two sisters, and himself were killed when his parents refused to turn to the dark side… so _horrible_."

Harry took the paper from her suddenly and folded it up. "We've seen enough of this, I think." He stood up then. "Tonks is probably growing tired of playing watch-maid anyway."

Ginny looked up at him and smiled slyly, "Why don't you just use your Legilimency to see for yourself whether or not she's growing tired?"

"I'm not that good, yet." Harry replied plainly, reaching down to grab her hand and pull her up. "I still have to use the incantation and make eye contact and whatnot. And even then I don't do it properly every time."

"Well, you're still brilliant." Said Ginny sincerely, nowstanding next to Harry and smiling up at him. Ron was still sitting on the bench, looking up at his sister and best friend. _They love each other_. Ron didn't know exactly how he knew, but there was something in the waythey were looking at one another right then that made it perfectly clear.

It made Ron's heart ache for more than one reason. One, he was worried about the woman that _he_ loved, and she wouldn't be back for two days. Secondly, he was _deeply_ grateful that Ginny and Harry had found this love, but it was bittersweet. It reminded Ron of how quickly they were all growing up. And lastly, he had found a love, at least as strong as theirs, but he was currently hiding it away in his heart. Suddenly Ron realized something. Since Harry and Ginny seemed to be _together_ now, Harry might _not_ feel as though he'd be losing his two friends if he and Hermione were to get together. Ron's heart skipped a beat.

The rest of that day drug by so slowly. So…_slowly_. After he, Harry, and Ginny had left the drawing room, the latter two had gone up to a dark, high-ceilinged room on the second floor, which was where he and Harry would be sleeping later that night. Ron hadn't followed and didn't really want to think about what they were doing, so instead, he had helped his mother and Tonks clean up around the kitchen and entrance hall in a desperate attempt at occupying his time. Luckily, Mrs. Black was still sulking at the bottom of her painting, silently, so she hadn't shouted when Tonks dropped and broke a large glass vase. Although, Ron could still hear some low mutterings coming from the painting.

Ron's dad had arrived late from work, but he had worked overtime in vain. He had found no news on the Granger attack or Lucius' escape. Of course, not that that was his job, but Ron had still had his fingers crossed all day. He thought his father might _at least_ have some news from the Auror Office or something. But no…_nothing_.

Around ten o'clock that night, Ron couldn't stand anymore excruciating minutes of worrying. So, he turned in for the night, quickly followed by Harry. Across the room, Harry seemed to fall asleep instantly, but Ron was simply lying on his back, staring at the ceiling. Pig and Hedwig had both arrived at Number 12 earlier that evening, but Ron wouldn't even dream of sending one of them out with a letter to Hermione. That was way too dicey. If someone intercepted his owl, it might lead the Death Eaters straight to her, with or without the Fidelius Charm on the house. Ron actually wasn't sure of this; he didn't understand the charm completely, but he was not going to take any chances.

Suddenly Ron kicked the covers off and sat up. This was _ridiculous_. He was kidding himself thinking he would fall asleep anytime soon. Prowling around the house seemed like a fairly good idea, however.

Ron quietly left the bedroom, his bare feet padding along the cold, wooden floor. He walked slowly down the hallway, passed Ginny and Hermione's room. It was very dark, and Ron's heart jumped into his throat when he realized that there was a figure standing silently in the corner at the end of the hallway. He froze where he was. The first thing he thought was, '_Where's my wand_?' Quickly followed by, '_Shit! It's in the bedroom._'

"It's just me."

Ron felt the tension slowly fall from his body as he heard the whispered voice of Tonks. "What are you doing lurking around the corners like that?" He asked before he took a deep breath, "You nearly made me jump out of my skin!"

"Sorry. I'm working the graveyard shift." She said matter-of-factly. "Moody will take over for me in a few hours. What are _you_ doing lurking around?"

"Can't sleep." He offered darkly. Ron suddenly remembered something he had wanted to ask Tonks earlier. "Hey Tonks," Ron began hesitantly. She raised her eyebrows slightly, "What exactly was written on the Granger's walls?"

She twisted her mouth. The same expression she had made when she had been trying to decide whether or not to let he, Ginny, and Harry read _The Stealth. _She let out a small sigh, "Like Kingsley said earlier, some rather crude things."

"I want to know." Ron said stubbornly. This was only half-true. He wanted to know about as much as he didn't want to know…if that even made sense.

"Well, I guess I could tell _you_." She began slowly, "I agree with your sister; you aren't kids anymore. But, to your mother, you will always be her babies. So, don't mention anything to Ginny, okay? I think it would just upset her unnecessarily."

Ron merely nodded, as Tonks continued, "There were of course multiple derogatory names for Muggles and Muggle-borns. Messages of that sort are often found in invaded Muggle homes. However, there were other comments that didn't refer to her bloodline. Such as, '_Weasel Lover_,' '_Book-loving Cow_', '_Potter Bitch_,' and…um…'_The Redhead's Whore_." Tonks looked away briefly with furrowed brows before giving him an apologetic frown.

Ron swallowed hard as he felt his heart rate quicken and a surge of anger shoot through his veins. "I figured on rubbish of that sort." Ron said through gritted teeth. He wasn't surprised in the least at what the Death Eaters had written; it just made their intentions more real hearing Tonks repeat those awful things. Suddenly, Ron knew what he had to do. He couldn't take it any longer. He couldn't take not knowing…_anything_ could happen…

"Well, I guess I'm going to try to get some sleep." Ron lied. Tonks gave him a weak smile and to Ron's delight, she turned for the loo. She shut the lavatory door after giving him a brief wave. As soon as he heard the soft click of the door, he hurried as quickly and quietly as he could down the flights of stairs all the way to the basement.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, another semi-cliffhanger. I don't know what's gotten into me lately. But, don't worry, the next chapter is in the making. Please continue to send in reviews; I still get excited with each new review that comes in! Thank you, thank you, thank you to my readers and reviewers!


	22. Chapter 22

The Characters and situations of Harry Potter depicted in this story are the legal property of J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, and AOL Time Warner, and have been used without permission. No copyright violation is intended. No profit is being made off this site. It is for entertainment purposes only.

Chapter 22

Hermione was lying on the small featherbed in the small guestroom located off of the small kitchen of her grandmother's small house. This was where she had spent part of her summer holiday…but it hadn't seemed so small then…so cramped. Like everything was closing in and making breathing a bit more difficult. Over the summer, the bed had seemed adequate, the room cozy, the kitchen quaint, and the house…peaceful. Now…everything seemed different.

Her parents and grandmother had been asleep for at least an hour by now. But Hermione had just been tossing and turning. Not only was her body restless, but also her mind.

She was reminded of that first night at Hogwarts after the summer holiday. Unwelcome thoughts of the prophecy and Harry's dream had accompanied her in her bed as she cried herself to sleep. At the time she had believed the prophecy to be bogus and the kidnapping to be merely hypothetical. Now, however, she was being accompanied by thoughts of Harry's _authentic_ prophecy and her _attempted_ kidnapping.

Her parents had been very doting and concerned when she had arrived. She had quickly lost count of the number of times she was asked the question, '_Are you sure you're alright_?' The truthful answer was, '_no_.' She wasn't alright. She wanted to scream, cry, and laugh all at the same time. Those were surely the only ways to relieve the tension and stress she was feeling. But, she had answered, '_Yes, I am alright_.'

It might have been more beneficial to her emotional health if she had been honest with her parents, and said, '_no_.' Then they could have talked through their feelings on the attack. But if Hermione told them how scared she actually was, they might be compelled to forbid her from finishing her school year. _That couldn't happen_. Hermione was _determined_ to go back to Hogwarts. She _wouldn't_ let those awful Death Eaters scare her away from living her life.

So, '_Yes, I am alright_,' was the answer she had chosen. The answer that would not allow for screaming or crying. And, now that she was alone, she still couldn't scream; everyone was asleep. And crying…well, crying seemed like it would take too much energy. As for stress-relief through laughter... The idea of laughing was almost laughable! Laughing was impossible at the moment. There was not one happy cell in her entire body.

But as she lay there in that small bed in the small guestroom off the small kitchen of the small house, Hermione knew what she needed. _Ron_. It was as simple as that. Throughout the entire term she had had Ron at her fingertips whenever she was in distress. After Malfoy's harsh words, Ron was there…under the willow trees, Ron was there…after the Hogsmeade attack, Ron was there…after the Boggart incident, Ron was there…at Grimmauld Place, Ron was there…Being in his arms was a much more powerful stress-reliever than screaming, crying, or laughing. But she was hundreds of miles away from his strong arms.

_Swoosh!_

Hermione's entire body froze, except for her heart. Her heart was beating…no…_thrashing_ madly. She knew that sound. That was a very distinct swooshing sound that could only mean one thing. Someone had just flooed into her grandmother's kitchen fireplace.

Ever so slowly, Hermione was able to unfreeze her limbs and slide silently off the bed. Her feet touched the wooden floor lightly, and she grabbed her wand from her bedside table, hands shaking. Everything was black except for a small sliver of light from the crack in Hermione's almost closed door. The light was coming from the moon outside the kitchen window. Taking a deep breath, Hermione began inching her way to the door, wand ready.

Maybe she had fallen asleep and not realized it. Maybe the '_swooshing'_ sound had been in a dream…

_Scrape!_

Hermione's body temporarily froze again. _Okay_, Hermione thought, _I am fairly positive that I am not sleepwalking_. So…there is _someone_ or _something_ in the kitchen that has just rammed into a chair. _What if it were a Death Eater_? But they couldn't find her, could they? Not with the Fidelius Charm… Maybe it was an Auror coming to check on her… _What if something had happened at Grimmauld Place and someone was coming to give her devastating news_! This last thought seemed to carry Hermione to the door a bit quicker, until she was close enough to peer out of the crack.

Hermione's throat seemed to grow taut with fear. She could see a lone figure! A tall, thin man. He was in the shadows, edging his way closer to the stairs. The stairs that led to her parent's and grandmother's rooms! She couldn't make out any details of the intruder. But wait…this intruder had a very distinguished gait. A very familiar, long-legged, lanky gait…

Hermione pushed the door open slightly, "Ron?"

The intruder froze for a mere second before turning around on his heel. He stepped forward out of the shadows and Hermione saw two troubled blue eyes, a pair of striped pajamas, and a head full of messy, red hair. Ron suddenly hurried to her side and looked down at her, with concern. She was gaping up at him, neither one of them spoke for a few seconds. But then Hermione snapped out of her astonished gaze and grabbed hold of Ron's arm. She pulled him hastily into her room and shut the door silently behind them. Total darkness.

"_Lumos_." Hermione whispered. The bright white light was near blinding, so Hermione tucked the wand into the tops of her pajama pants in back. Now she could look up into his still concerned face.

"Ronald, what in _Merlin's_ name are you _doing_ here?" She whispered urgently, keeping her hold on his arm. "Is something wrong at Grimmauld Place?"

He simply shook his head and in a barely audible whisper said, "No."

"Well then what do you mean by flooing here and scaring the living-…" Hermione stopped mid-sentence as Ron enveloped her in his strong arms, resting his head on top of her own. Her ear was now pressed to his chest and she could feel his warmth and hear his rapidly beating heart.

Ron was squeezing her tight and suddenly Hermione heard a small sniff. Before she could speak, pull away, or even move in the slightest, Ron released his hold, grabbed her hand, and pulled her toward a small, pink lounge chair in one corner of the room.

She knew that he meant for her to sit, so she did so, removing her wand from the tops of her pants and placing it on the floor, still lit. It was casting an almost blue glow on Ron's face; it wasn't shockingly bright since it was sitting on the floor, but it was bright enough for Hermione to see a few tears rolling down Ron's cheeks as she peered up at him. Now, she was really beginning to get frightened. _What wasn't he telling her? Why was he here? Why was he crying? _

Suddenly, he lowered down to kneel in front of her, as she sat with her legs ankle-to-ankle, knee-to-knee. She began hesitantly, "Ron, what-…"

Ron brought two long, thin fingers to rest gently on her lips, silencing her. The touch sent a small shiver through her. "Hermione, I'm sorry if I frightened you, but I couldn't sleep not knowing for certain that you were alright." He said quietly. Her heart was melting. So that's what the tears were for…he had been _that_ worried about her? _So worried that the sight of her caused him to shed tears of relief? _He lowered his fingers from her lips and clasped both of her hands in his.

"Hermione, there's something I have to tell you." He said with a pained expression. Hermione felt a lump forming in her throat. She held his gaze as he held her hands. She was waiting on him to continue, but he just continued to stare at her, his tears had ceased.

"Does anyone know that you're-…"

"No."

"So you just snuck-…"

"Yes."

"But Ron you could get in so much-…" 

"I know."

Hermione just stared into his eyes for a moment before taking a deep breath and asking softly, "What is it that you have to tell me?"

Ron broke eye contact with her for the first time since he'd knelt in front of her. He was now looking down at her hands, on which he still had a firm hold. Hermione's heart was beating frantically. She'd never seen Ron like this before; she wasn't even sure if she had ever seen him cry. And now he had to 'tell her something?' _Something about the kidnapping…something about Harry…something about…us?_

Ron cleared his throat, but still didn't look up from her hands, "How is your family?"

"That's not what you have to tell me." Hermione said quietly. He looked up at her then and smiled slightly. Hermione felt some of the tension leave her. Just a bit…

"No." He said, his smile fading, "But how are they?"

Hermione wanted to ignore his question and force him to reveal the '_something'_ that he '_had to tell her_.' But, she merely sighed and said, "Dumbledore explained the war to them, and insured them that Hogwarts was one of the safest places in the Wizarding world. They're going to let me go back. They were worried…well, they still are, but I told them that I was alright."

"Are you?" He asked worriedly, his mouth set in a firm line, one eyebrow slightly raised. Hermione's heart sighed. _Was he trying to kill her with his gentility, sincerity, and compassion?_

"Y-…" Hermione stopped herself. She had said, '_yes'_ so many times that day, she had almost done it without thinking. But this was Ron; she didn't have to hide anything from him. "I'm scared." She said simply. _Was that her voice_? It sounded so distant…

Hermione saw a muscle clench in Ron's jaw. He released one of her hands and rubbed over his forehead a few times, his eyes closed tightly.

"Me too." He admitted darkly before standing up, unexpectedly, and tugging gently on her hand for her to rise as well. She did.

* * *

Ron was looking down at Hermione's questioning face. He knew she must be utterly confused at the moment. He had been very vague about his reasons for coming to see her. _Vague…but honest_. He was simply worried about her, although there was also that '_something'_ that he had to tell her. _Had to_…did he _have_ to? Yes. After the horrifying events of that day, yes…he had to tell her. 

"Hermione…" He began, but her expectant expression caused him to falter. _What was he waiting for?_ For some reason the words wouldn't come. Well, if he couldn't say it, then he would show her…

He closed the meager space between them and bent down to place a light kiss on the small freckle to the right of her left eye. Hermione had closed her eyes at the contact, but had also tilted her head up with what looked like a hopeful expression. He couldn't have denied her anything if he'd wanted to…and he didn't want to. Ron bent down slightly to gently press his lips to hers.

He felt her tentative hands come to rest on his forearms and slowly glide up to his biceps. This minor contact encouraged Ron to deepen their kiss. As he did so, he took her in his arms and crushed her to his chest.

Even as he began to lose himself in the kisses that they were now giving each other in a gradually quickening pace, Ron was silently asking himself what he was doing. At any moment, Harry could awake to find Ron's bed empty. Tonks or Mad-Eye could check the room and notice his absence. Or, there was also the slight chance that a member of Hermione's family could come downstairs to check on her. What would they think if they opened her bedroom door to find her wrapped in his arms? They might think he was attacking her! That would be horrible. Or…they might know exactly what he was doing…that wouldn't be good either.

Ron pulled away reluctantly and moved to sit on the edge of Hermione's bed. He looked up at her now frowning face; she looked a bit bereft of his kisses, but she slowly came to sit beside him. He looked into her big brown eyes. _Had it only been last night that they had each shared their first kiss in the shed by his house?_ Just twenty-four hours later, he was sharing a kiss with her in her grandmother's French home because some Death Eaters had tried to take her.

Last night he had held his tongue in check when he had been tempted to tell her how he truly felt about her. But now…just one day later, he knew that he could not keep his feelings hidden any longer. They weren't children anymore, these were not feelings of mere infatuation, and they were not living in peaceful times. They were at war, and when at war…time was not to be taken for granted. Taking a deep breath, Ron was going to say it. He was going to tell her…but Hermione spoke first.

"Ron, I don't know exactly why you came here tonight, but I'm glad that you did. I was…well, I was just wishing that you were here when you arrived." She looked down and blushed slightly. Ron felt a rush of warmth move through him. _She had been wishing for his presence?_

"So I didn't wake you?" He asked curiously.

"No, I couldn't sleep."

"Me, neither…well, obviously." Ron cleared his throat suddenly feeling a bit nervous, "So…uh…why were you wishing that I were here?"

She rolled her eyes and smiled slightly. "I guess it's a bit silly, but I feel safer whenever you're around…like, you can somehow make me feel as though things aren't as bad as they seem." Her smile turned warm as she looked at him, "But that's what you try to do, isn't it? That's what friends do…try to make the other feel better about things."

Ron smiled and shrugged, "Yeah. Well…I love you, Hermione." He had said it. Without even thinking! It had just fallen from his mouth, quickly, quietly, and without warning. At first Ron wasn't sure if Hermione had heard him, nor was he sure if that made him relieved or anxious.

"What do you mean?" She asked softly, tentatively, yet staring at him with direct intensity. She _had_ heard. _What does he mean?_ Ron hadn't prepared himself for that question.

"I…" He began croakily; he cleared his throat, which had suddenly decided to go dry, "I mean just what I said…I love you." Ron swallowed hard, awaiting her response with every fiber of his being frozen in time.

The intense look she had had was gone. It had been broken by a welling of tears in her eyes. Ron wasn't sure, but he thought that this was a good sign. Hermione then scooted toward him on the bed until their hips were touching. She wrapped her arms around his neck just after he saw a few of her tears fall. One side of her face was flush against his own, and he could feel her moist tears on his cheeks.

He wrapped his arms gently around her waist as he heard her sniff softly before whispering directly in his ear, "I love you, too, Ron Weasley."

Ron squeezed Hermione as tightly as he could without harming her as a foreign current swept through every vein in his body. He turned his lips upon her damp cheek and caressed her with his mouth before tracing a line of kisses over her jaw line and onto the side of her neck. As he kissed her neck, he noticed that her pajama collar revealed her collarbone, so he kissed that too. His mouth brushed across the entire length of this exposed bit of her anatomy.

Hermione suddenly grabbed his chin with one hand and pulled his mouth up to hers for a passionate kiss that gave Ron a new respect for the French culture. Ron wasn't sure how it happened…maybe he blacked out for a brief moment after this kiss. But somehow Hermione had lain back against the soft feathers of the mattress, and Ron had leaned over her, his forearms resting on the soft sheets on either side of her head. She had stretched her arms up to lie above her head on the mattress, and Ron was gripping her arms with his hands as they continued a steady rhythm of lingering kisses.

Ron felt as if his heart might burst from his chest. They had just confessed their love for one another! This meant that their relationship had just taken a huge step forward into uncharted territory. It was definitely a territory that he wanted to be in, _but was it one he was prepared for…? _No matter what had happened between them over the course of this term, she was still perfect Hermione Granger and he was still just Ron Weasley. _How would he not botch this thing up?_

These thoughts were disturbing, yet they were only occupying a very small portion of his mind. She loved him and that was all that mattered at the moment.

He was lost in her. Kissing Hermione had been itching at him for a very long time, but he would have never imagined it would be this wonderful. Every one of his senses was filled with her. However, as Ron lay there, half of his body on top of her, he became a bit weary. There were so many emotions coursing through him, and it was creating a desire of such magnitude that he had never felt before. His hands wanted to go places that they shouldn't…and his mind had already traveled to a place that it shouldn't.

Nonetheless, Ron allowed one tentative hand to glide down her arm and down the side of her torso until he reached her waist. He squeezed her slightly. Suddenly, Hermione brought one hand down to clasp his. At first he was fearful that his touch had made her feel uncomfortable, but she then led his hand under her flannel shirt and held it against the warm, soft side of her waist.

Ron was so startled by this boldness that he pulled his lips away from her and stared down into her beautiful face. Her lips were red and slightly swollen, her cheeks were flushed, and her eyes were hungry, yet full of innocence. Ron closed his eyes to the urges that were coursing through him. This woman was surely going to be his undoing.

* * *

Hermione had been so completely lost in her and Ron's intimate moment that she had glided his hand under her shirt to grip her waist. It had just happened…she hadn't thought it through before she had done it; she hadn't been thinking at all since she heard Ron say, 'I love you.' But now he had pulled away from her and was looking down at her with a stony, calculating look. 

"Hermione…" He began quietly. He sounded anxious.

"I just…wanted to feel your hand on my skin." She said softly, breathlessly, truthfully. The proof of her embarrassment was creeping up her neck and cheeks.

He didn't respond, but instead he looked away from her and she saw that muscle clench in his jaw. _Oh no_, she thought fretfully. _He must think that I'm one of those, what did he call them? Scarlet women? This was only the night after their first kiss!_

"Ron," She began tentatively; he looked back down at her, "I'm really not a…a _randy_ teenager. I don't know what came over me…"

To her surprise, Ron's face broke into a broad grin. "I know that." He said simply, still smiling at her. She smiled back weakly and her heart expanded…he was so beautiful.

"Well then," Hermione began slowly, her smile fading, "why did you stop kissing me and look away?"

Ron's broad grin faded as well, and he cleared his throat, turning a deep pink. "Hermione…I…" He sighed with a hint of frustration, "You are very…_desirable_…to me, and I was having a time keeping my hands...away from things…before you put my hand…_here_."

He squeezed her gently on her waist with his warm, long-fingered hand. His face was possibly the most scarlet Hermione had ever seen it, and by the heat in her face she was sure that hers wasn't much lighter. _Desirable_? Her mouth was dry, and all she could manage was a few nods of her head and a timid smile. He smiled back at her then and their eyes locked. Hermione suddenly felt as if she would be able to see his soul if she stared hard enough, and she had the distinct impression that Ron was thinking the same thing about her.

_Swoosh!_

Hermione's heart clamped painfully and her eyes mirrored Ron's as they opened in terror.

"Oh, _shit_!" Ron whispered harshly.

"Ron!" Hermione reprimanded as she pushed them back up into a seated position. "Get under the bed!"

"No!"

"Ron!"

"Hermione, we don't know who's out there!" He said sternly before he stood, walked quietly to her still lit wand by the corner chair, picked it up, said, '_Nox_,' and then walked hurriedly back to her. "Take this." He said brusquely.

He then retrieved his own wand and began slowly making his way to the door. '_We don't know who's out there_?' Yeah right! It _had_ to be someone from Grimmauld Place that had seen Ron's empty bed… Hermione rose and began following behind him. Since it was now totally dark again, Hermione reached out and grabbed hold of the back of Ron's t-shirt.

Ron reached behind him with his free hand and pried her hand away from his shirt to hold tightly. As he reached the door he slowly opened it a crack with his wand hand. Hermione was holding her breath; she felt Ron tense up for a moment before he released her hand and grabbed his head with both hands.

"_Oh no…"_ He moaned taking a step back; the door swung open, spreading light into the darkness, and in walked…Tonks.

She waltzed in and looked from Ron to Hermione with a rather smug expression. "Well…are you quite finished or should I come back in an hour or two?"

Hermione rested her face in her hands. _This was absolutely mortifying!_

"Tonks," Ron began apprehensively, "It's really not what you think. We were just-…"

"Hep hep hep hep hep!" She said quickly. Hermione looked up to see Tonks holding up both hands to stop Ron mid-sentence, "Please, hot lips…spare me the gory details. I'm just here to collect you before I trade posts with Moody."

"What?" Ron asked surprised. "So, you aren't…mad?"

"Listen, stud," She began matter-of-factly, "I only went to the loo so I could come right back out and follow you. I could tell from your eyes that you weren't going to be going back to sleep."

"Oh." Ron said blandly. "So…you-…"

"I saw you floo over here like a bat out of hell. But…I thought that you both probably needed some…_stress relief_." Tonks pursed her lips to hold back a smile, but she didn't do a very good job of it. "Anyway, it's time to end this little rendezvous. I don't think Moody and I will see eye-to-eye on this matter."

"Thank you, Tonks." Hermione said softly. Tonks smiled at her; it was an understanding smile that reminded Hermione a bit of Ginny.

"Sure." She said with a sharp nod.

"Tonks," Ron began uneasily, "Do you think that you could maybe…not mention this to anyone?"

Tonks actually laughed a little at this, "Do you think I want to reveal to _anyone_ that I let you sneak over here in the middle of the night? No, no, no. Come on Studly Cannons." Tonks said with a smile before looking from Ron to Hermione. She twisted her mouth to one side, "Hmm. I'll go wait by the fireplace so you two can say goodbye. And by goodbye I mean…thirty seconds tops!"

With a small wink at Hermione, Tonks quickly left the room, closing the door behind her. Hermione lit her wand and turned to see Ron looking at her with a sheepish grin. She couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Do you know how much worse that could have turned out for us?" He asked, moving a bit closer to her.

"_Much_ worse." She replied. His blue eyes were shining as he looked at her. _Thirty seconds_…and then she wouldn't see those eyes for another day and a half. With a sigh, Hermione stepped forward and threw her arms around his neck. Wrapping his arms about her, Ron squeezed her to him.

Sending chills cascading down her body, Ron whispered in her ear, "Don't forget what I told you tonight."

"I won't." She whispered before kissing him tenderly on his neck. Her heart was so full of love for this red-haired gentleman. They shared a few more kisses before they parted from their embrace, and she regretfully opened the door for him. He traced a finger down her cheek and smiled warmly at her before turning to enter the quaint kitchen, where he left her behind in her cozy bedroom, feeling completely stress free.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hurray! Sorry that this chapter took a while, but I wanted to get it right. So, did I? lol...Please review! Thanks so much for all the reviews that keep coming in. The next chapter's in the making...oh me, where will they go from here? lol

Oh, and in answer to the question on the number of chapters I have planned...I have the story planned, but not the chapters. Though, I can't see how it would be possible for me to finish the story in less than ten chapters. So for now, I'll say there are at least ten more chapters coming!


	23. Chapter 23

The Characters and situations of Harry Potter depicted in this story are the legal property of J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, and AOL Time Warner, and have been used without permission. No copyright violation is intended. No profit is being made off this site. It is for entertainment purposes only.

Chapter 23

Over the next day and a half, Hermione found herself humming quite often. And if _she_ didn't find herself humming, her mum would. '_What's that tune you're humming, dear_?" Her mother would ask. And Hermione would then realize_, oh…I was humming, wasn't_ I? They weren't even songs; just random notes here and there…

_Ron Weasley loved her!_ As soon as he had left that night, Hermione had lain in bed, smiling to herself as she drifted into a peaceful sleep. She had even had a wonderful dream about him. Something about them flying on the back of a Pegasus, but not Harry…this one was white. There had been beautiful music in the background; maybe this was the music that she had been singing of late.

Hermione knew that her mum, dad, and grandmother were pleased, yet curious with her quick recovery. Her dad had said something like, '_That's our little Gryffindor_.' But she wasn't anywhere near as brave as they were being led to believe. Hermione knew that if she had room in her brain for thoughts on the attempted kidnapping, she would have been nervous and agitated. But there was only room for three words in her mind. '_I love you_.'

Dumbledore arrived around sunset to pick her up. They were to use a Portkey. Hermione wasn't especially fond of this means of transportation; it gave her a funny feeling behind her navel. However, she didn't really care how they got back; she was ready to see Ron again. Of course, there was a bittersweet side to her return.

She would arrive at Grimmauld Place…She would see Ron for the first time since they confessed their love for one another. Yet…she would only be able to hug him in greeting…smile at him. Harry still needed them both. In the shed at the Burrow, Hermione and Ron had agreed that Harry did not need to feel as though he were losing his two best friends. She had come to _this_ conclusion _before_ she truly believed in the prophecy. And now that Hermione knew what Harry's future held, she realized just how much he was going to need their support.

But still, as Hermione said her goodbyes to her family, grabbed her suitcase, and then took hold of the empty box of lemon drops that Dumbledore had brought, her stomach squirmed with excitement at the thought of seeing Ron. Yes, it would be bittersweet…but although hidden, her and Ron's love would still be there, it would just need to be silent for a while.

By the time she and Dumbledore appeared on the walk outside of Grimmauld Place that lead to the battered, black-painted door, the sun had set completely. The moon and stars were twinkling up above, and a worn-looking Mr. Weasley was just making his way to the front door. He must have just apparated from work at the time of her and Dumbledore's arrival.

"Oh!" Mr. Weasley said as he turned around to face them, sounding a bit startled before continuing in a thoughtful voice, "Dumbledore…Good to see you. And Hermione…How was your visit?"

"Oh, it was fine, thank you." Hermione said politely. Remembering something, Hermione sat down her suitcase and reached into her pocket to pull out a couple of small batteries. "Mr. Weasley, these are for you. I told my dad that you…er, were a collector. They're from my grandmother's television remote."

Mr. Weasley took the batteries in his hand, and a pleasantly surprised smile brightened his face. "How kind! I should give him a ringer on the fellytone…well, if we had one, that is. But oh, thank you! Wow…a _televised remoter_…" A look of awe swept over his face as he slowly reached down to pick up Hermione's suitcase with his free hand before turning to enter the house.

Dumbledore walked Hermione to the door, but simply said goodnight to her and Mr. Weasley, saying that he had to prepare for a weeks worth of meetings with the Wizengamot. Hermione briefly wondered what the meetings would be covering, but her stomach butterflies soon interrupted these thoughts as she and Mr. Weasley entered the house. Mr. Weasley sent her suitcase up to her room with a flick of his wand before he went to the basement, surely following the aroma of potato soup that was drifting about the entrance hall from the kitchen.

Hermione noticed a pink-haired Tonks sitting on the tattered, green sofa in the corner of the entrance hall. She looked up from her newspaper and smiled knowingly at Hermione after Mr. Weasley descended the stairs.

"Wotcher, Hermione?" Tonks greeted her brightly.

"Hello, Tonks." Hermione said with a slightly timid smile. "Alright?"

"Super." Tonks replied cheerily, before her expression changed to mock-concern. "But something _bizarre_ is about with the teenagers in this house. I'm not sure if it's contagious, but two of them have seemed to become glued at the hip! And as for the other one…hmmm…he's been right antsy! Yet…all of them seem to smile endlessly."

Hermione giggled a little, "Well, if those are the symptoms…I hope it _is_ contagious." Tonks laughed at this as Ginny appeared at the top of the basement stairs.

"Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed smiling. Hermione noticed that a portion of Ginny's long, shiny hair was pulled back with a small butterfly barrette. It was the one Harry had given her for Christmas. Ginny hurried over to her and took her by the arm. Unexpectedly, Ginny began dragging Hermione toward the stairs. Hermione turned around to wave goodbye to Tonks as she was ushered up the stairs and into their room.

"Oh my _goodness_!" Ginny began, "What happened when Ron went to see you?"

Hermione's mouth fell open slightly, "He…he told you about that?" Hermione wasn't upset about Ginny knowing; she was just surprised that Ron would willingly give out that information to his sister.

"Well," Ginny began sounding mischievous, "The next morning, he came down to breakfast _singing_. _Singing_! So…I took him aside and asked him what was up."

Hermione smiled brightly…_he was singing? _

Ginny continued, "But he wouldn't tell me any of the details. And he won't let me talk to Harry about it." She said with a pout, but then a sly smile spread across her lips, "He did say I could ask you, though."

Hermione's stomach fluttered madly…for a _couple_ of reasons. One, it struck Hermione as an awfully sweet gesture for Ron to keep their intimate moment private unless Hermione wished to speak of it. Second, Hermione felt excitement at the thought of gossiping…_she'd never felt that before._ But Ginny's enthusiasm was rubbing off on her and Hermione suddenly wanted to tell her everything…well…_not everything_.

"Well," Hermione began slowly, "We kissed of course," She paused to allow Ginny a small squeal, "…but then, he told me that he…that he loved me."

Ginny let out a muffled whoop, as she jumped up and down with one hand over her mouth and the other still gripping Hermione's arm. When she had stopped bouncing around like a Cornish Pixie she whispered excitedly, "I've _always_ felt like we would be sisters one day!"

Hermione felt herself go slightly pink, "That's sweet, Ginny, but I think you're getting a _bit_ ahead of yourself." As Hermione said these words, her insides were actually saying…_yes, I've always felt that too_…But Hermione didn't want to say these words aloud for the underlying fear that she would be setting her hopes too high too soon.

Ginny continued to smile, "No I'm not…_sister_." She added slyly. "Let's go find the boys!"

"Wait!" Hermione said quickly. She had a few questions of her own, "What about you and Harry?"

Ginny's brown eyes seemed to shine, "Oh, Hermione…he's _wonderful_." She looked off with a faraway look in her eyes as she said, "You've been one of his best friends for so long…I honestly don't know how you fell for Ron, but I'm glad you did."

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed with a smile. "That's like me saying I can't believe you have lived with Ron you're whole life and not fallen in love with _him_! Harry's like my brother!"

They both laughed at this before making their way up to the boys' room. Ginny was talking so quickly and quietly as they walked up the stairs, Hermione was sure that she wasn't catching everything Ginny was saying. However, she had heard her say that Harry had not yet confessed his love for her. She said that she could tell Harry would move slowly in the relationship, but Ginny didn't seem to mind.

As they reached the landing, Hermione heard a voice…a low, somewhat angry sounding voice coming from the boys' room. Ginny stopped talking immediately and they exchanged worried looks. Edging their way closer to the nearly closed door, they heard the distinct sounds of a heated argument.

* * *

"Ron, you can't ask me to do that!" Harry exclaimed loudly. Ron sighed with great frustration and sat down hard on his bed. 

This conversation was not going well at all. Ron had been in good spirits since his visit with Hermione, but this evening, as her arrival grew nearer, Ron felt strong pangs of worry hit him unexpectedly. '_Book-loving Cow_.' That was one of the things written on the Granger's walls…

Ron had been talking with Harry about Quidditch, a nice quiet chat…when, _bang_! The cruel words hit him, and he realized something. The only people that would know of Hermione's studious nature would be those who saw her study habits…those of Hogwarts… And what three Death Eaters had sons enrolled at Hogwarts? Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle.

This realization had sent him into a frenzied state of panic. _Why_? Ever since the beginning of the term, Ron had wondered if Harry might be missing something vital by becoming an Occlumens. And…as the term wore on this curiosity had grown. But now, it was as if a light had gone on in Ron's head and he was suddenly determined to take absolutely every means necessary to protect Hermione.

Ron knew why Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle had not enrolled in the Slytherin School of Magic. He was almost one-hundred percent sure that they were giving their fathers vital information about Hogwarts…_about Hermione_… He couldn't let Hermione walk into that castle without knowing that he had done everything in his power to prepare her for the worst.

"Harry!" Ron said sternly…loudly, "It was _Malfoy_ that put the Imperious Curse on her, and it was _Malfoy's_ asshole of a father that attacked the Granger's home!"

"Yes. Yes, Ron." Harry said frustrated, "You've said this five times! But why is that a reason for me to drop my defenses?"

"Because Harry," Ron continued, "We know that your dream was real! It was not a false vision! Pettigrew helped Lucius Malfoy escape so that Lucius Malfoy could attempt the kidnapping! But, Harry…the attack _failed_! Now, what do you think old Lucius is going to ask of his dear son?"

Harry looked down sadly before saying through gritted teeth, "We will be with her _everyday_. Malfoy won't have a chance to touch her. _Alright_? But you _cannot_ ask me to stop Occlumency. Don't you understand?"

"Harry-…"

"That's why he's dead!" Harry shouted. Ron glanced toward the door; Harry was going to alert the whole house! "He would still be here…this would still be his house…I would still be his godson if I had known Occlumency then!"

Ron felt as if a small rip had formed painfully on his heart. But before Ron could respond the bedroom door was thrust open, banging loudly as it hit the inside wall. Ginny, looking furious, had walked in quickly followed by…

"Hermione…" Ron muttered. He closed his eyes to her angry stare and turned away from her. _How much had she heard_? Ron felt as if he could truly be sick. A pair of small hands gripped him on the arm and urged him to turn around. He turned slowly to look down at his sister. Her face was blotchy with red marks of rage.

"What are you _thinking_!" She yelled at him. "He can't do what you're asking, Ron!"

Ron sighed with immense frustrationand looked up to see Hermione standing near the door with her arms crossed. She was looking down at her feet. She looked so small and fragile. Ron then looked sadly at Harry, who had sat down on his bed and put his head in his hands. Ron _hated_ this. He hadn't wanted to talk about any of this with Hermione. He hadn't wanted to scare her further. Nor did he want to hurt Harry, but if there wereeven the _slightest chance_ that theycould see what Voldemort was planning…they _needed _to know…_he had to know_.

Ginny had crossed over to stand in between Harry's knees as he sat on the edge of the bed. She was hugging him around the neck, and Harry had his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Ginny, listen." Ron began calmly, "All I'm asking is-…"

"No!" Hermione suddenly shouted. Her hands were balled up into fists at her sides, and she was staring at him with a mixture of shock, anger, and sadness. It was a look that made Ron's heart tear completelyin two.

Hermione marched forward to stand a foot away from him. "All you're asking is that he risk the invasion of his mind and, _possibly_, his body! It's not worth it!"

Ron opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by the sound of Harry shooting up off of the bed, "Hermione, that's not true. Your safety is worth everything…it's just that Voldemort could show me a false vision that would lead one of you to harm…he could possess me and make me hurt one of you."

Tears had begun falling down Hermione's face. Ron reached a hand toward her, but she backed away from him and covered her face with her hands. _Why didn't they understand? Why didn't they see? _"Harry," Ron began quietly, "I understand what you're saying. But-…"

"Damn it, Ron! Just-…" Ginny yelled, but Harry grabbed her hand. They looked at each other for a fleeting moment before Ginny wrenched her hand from Harry's and sat down on his bed.

"But what, Ron?" Harry asked. His voice sounded tired and weak all of a sudden. Hermione had gone to sit beside Ginny.

"_But_…" Ron began, "There are ways that we could make _certain_ that you wouldn't hurt one of us. I could…" Ron felt disgusted with himself, but he continued, "I could hold you down long enough for you to open your mind."

Ginny shot up from the bed, "Hold him _down_? Are you _insane_? Are you-…"

"And what if I _did_ see something? How would we know if it were real?" Harry asked, ignoring Ginny's outburst.

"We wouldn't." Ron said truthfully. He knew that Voldemort could show Harry a false vision; But he also new that there was a possibility of Harry seeing something that could save Hermione. "Harry, we could take the information to Dumbledore…to the Order."

Harry was looking at Ron intently. He was considering it. Ron felt a flicker of hope in his chest. _Please…please, let's at least try…_Ron was pleading on the inside. Ginny was looking at Harry with real fear in her eyes; she approached him and grabbed hold of his forearm.

"Alright." Harry said quietly. A rush of gratitude swept through Ron, but Ginny immediately burst into tears while Hermione stood up from the bed, an astonished and fearful look in her eyes. Ron looked away from her, his stomach twisting with guilt and self-disgust.

"No, Harry…no…" Ginny was pleading; it was horrible watching his sister in so much pain. She was still gripping tight to Harry's arm, but he wasn't even looking at her.

Harry took a couple of steps closer to Ron and closed his eyes. He then turned around so that his back was to Ron.

Ginny was still crying, but she was now leaning on Harry's chest, sobbing. Harry continued to ignore her, not even offering to pat her on the back. Although Ron looked down to see Harry's fists clenched so tightly, his knuckles were white. Hermione had large tears falling down her face, and she met Ron's eyes. He felt a lump form in his throat, but he ignored it. He attempted a silent apology with his eyes, but she looked away from him.

Ron wanted to hurry up and get this over with, so he took both of his arms and reaching around Harry's torso, pushed Ginny away from Harry by her shoulders. He got her far enough away to wrap his arms firmly around Harry's chest, holding Harry's arms to his sides. Ginny suddenly began pulling hard on Ron's arms; as her sobbing continued.

"Hermione, put an Imperturbable Charm on the door." Harry said firmly.

"Harry, please don't do this. Please just-…" Hermione began softly.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted, Hermione flinched at the harshness in his voice, but she moved quickly to the door, closed it, and spoke a quick incantation. Ron had never seen or heard Ginny cry like this before; she had now sunk to the floor at Harry's feet. Ron continued to swallow the lump in his throat.

"Ginny, please…" Harry began quietly, but sternly, "Ginny…" She just continued weeping, "Hermione, take her." Harry ordered. Hermione looked hesitant.

"Take her!" Harry shouted. Hermione flinched again, but then grabbed Ginny by the backs of her arms and managed to pull her back slightly. It looked as though Ginny had gone slightly limp, and Hermione kneeled down beside her. Ron moved back with Harry to further their distance from the girls.

Harry took a deep breath and went completely still… Everything grew silent; even Ginny's sobs had stopped, although tears were still falling from her eyes. Hermione looked frozen in time as she stared at Harry's face, which Ron, of course, could not see. Then, without warning, Ron felt Harry's whole body quake before Harry's legs buckled and he began jerking madly. Ron kept his stance and held onto Harry.

"NO!" Harry bellowed suddenly, as his body gave the biggest jerk yet. Ron's arms slipped slightly, but he held on. His heart had clenched into a knot at Harry's shout, and it was continuing to hold painfully. Seeing his friend in this state because of him was almost unbearable. And then, abruptly, Harry's body went completely limp.

Ron sunk with him to the floor and hurriedly laid Harry on his back. Ginny and Hermione both rushed forward, tears in both of their eyes. They were all peering over Harry's sweaty, pallid face.

"_No_…" Harry whispered, opening his eyes slowly. Ron and Hermione both leaned back from Harry to give him space as he was waking, but Ginny leaned over him, her hands cupping his face.

"Harry…" Ginny whispered, she kissed him gently at the corner of his mouth, her hair falling around him like a beautiful red curtain. Ron saw Harry look into Ginny's eyes, and that green flash…that strange glow appeared. _Or had it? Had he even seen it? It_ was gone now…

Suddenly Harry sat up, causing Ginny's hands to fall from his face. They were all listening intently for Harry to say something; Ron's heart was pounding painfully in his chest as he looked at his friend's blank expression.

"Harry, what did you see?" Ron asked tentatively.

"It wasn't you, Hermione." Harry said; his voice completely void of emotion. Hermione looked briefly from Harry to Ron, but quickly looked away from Ron when he met her eye. Ron knew she was angry with him, but he still felt his entire body sigh with slight relief. However his heart was still clenched painfully as he looked worriedly into his friend's face.

Unexpectedly, Ginny spoke in a quiet, yet strong voice, "You saw me, didn't you?" Harry looked at her without speaking, but he didn't have to. Harry's blank expression had turned to a deeply sorrowful stare. Ron could tell that the answer to Ginny's question was, '_yes_.' Suddenly a new wave of fear shot through him. _Ginny? But how could he see Ginny in a vision if she were here now?_

Harry suddenly stood from the ground, grabbing Ginny's hands and pulling her up with him. "We need to talk." He said quietly. And before Ron's brain could function enough to ask questions, Harry had led Ginny from the room, leaving him and Hermione alone.

Ron looked over at Hermione, who was sitting about two feet from him. She was staring at him, her jaw set and her eyes teary, yet fierce. "How could you do this?" She asked shakily.

"Hermione…" Ron began, reaching a hand toward her. She backed away and stood up quickly, wiping at her eyes and cheeks. She then began heading for the door.

Ron shot up off the floor and cut in front of her, blocking the doorway. "Hermione stop." He said evenly, taking a firm hold on her upper arms. She closed her eyes as he looked at her, "Listen. I feel absolutely awful for making Harry do that, but he only did it because he realized that I was right."

Her eyes flew open, "_Right_? Ron, you were not _right_ in asking Harry to allow Lord Voldemort into his mind! What is _wrong_ with you?"

Ron sighed heavily, "Hermione at the beginning of the term I gave you three reasons why you had nothing to worry about, do you remember?" She just stared at him with her brow furrowed; He asked more sternly, "Do you remember what they were?"

"Yes." She said in an almost whisper.

"Tell me."

"Hogwarts, Dumbledore, and you."

"Right." Ron said softly, "Well, Hogwarts isn't safe for you anymore, Hermione. Not as long as there are people like Malfoy there. And as for Dumbledore…well, he didn't even try questioning Malfoy after that Boggart incident; I know he had his reasons…But…Hermione, I just feel like it's up to me to protect you."

Ron saw Hermione swallow hard, before asking, "Well then whose job is it to protect Harry?"

"Hermione, I knew Harry would be fine."

"You couldn't know that."

"Damn it, Hermione" Ron said, a bit louder than he'd intended. He took a deep breath and began rubbing his thumbs on her arms, which he was still gripping, "Harry was fine. I wasn't going to let him hurt any of us; I wasn't going to let him hurt himself. I love Harry. Do you think I would do something that would put him in danger?"

"Ron…you _did_ put him in danger." Hermione began in disbelief, "Other than the pains in his scar, Harry's visions have never physically hurt him before, but Voldemort is _stronger_ than ever now. There's no _way_ you could've known what would happen."

"Well-…"

Hermione interrupted him with a huge sigh, "If you're going to try and rectify this by mentioning Harry's vision…then save your breath. Think about it, Ron. He saw Ginny. _Ginny_! She was sitting _right there_! How could he see Ginny through Voldemort's eyes if she were here the whole time?"

"I've already thought of that…" Ron replied calmly, "I was just going to say that You-Know-Who's body is stronger…_not_ his mind."

Hermione began gnawing on the inside of her cheek, as if considering what he had just said. They were staring at one another. Ron felt as if her brown eyes were looking so deeply inside him that it might be wise to look away. But he held her gaze.

"Ron, why can't you say his name?" She asked quietly, looking away from him. Ron slid his hands down her arms and released his hold on her. She turned her back on him, and Ron felt a new wave of self-disgust. _Why couldn't he say his name?_ He could...but he didn't want to. He had been raised to fear the name, and after meeting Harry and becoming his best friend...he had learned to hate the name. Saying Voldemort's name didn't scare Ron, it disgusted him. However, he could feel the disapproval in Hermione's and Harry's eyes every time he refused to say the name.

* * *

Hermione turned back around as the door suddenly burst open as it had earlier, banging loudly against the wall. It was Ginny again, but this time she looked hysterical; her hair was completely down now, the barrette gone. She walked quickly and determinedly up to her brother, raised her right hand, and slapped him hard across the face. There was a loud smack as Ron's face turned roughly to one side. A hand flew to Hermione's mouth as she gasped. 

"This is all your fault!" Ginny screamed, pushing Ron hard on his chest. Ron just stood there, looking down at his sister with immense sadness in his eyes. Hermione suddenly felt a strong urge to embrace him, but she stood back from the scene before her.

"He saw _me_!" She cried, "He saw _me_ in trouble and now…now-…"

"But Ginny how could that be a true vision? You're here." Ron asked quietly.

"_I_ know that! But Harry won't listen to reason!" Ginny screamed before tears began falling from her already tear-stained, swollen face. "He won't listen…" She said quietly now, "He says his scar didn't even hurt…but he saw me…and now he says he can't be with me anymore…"

"_What_?" Ron asked in a whisper. Ginny then turned an imploring look upon Hermione. Hermione stepped forward and embraced her friend.

"Hermione, he says it's too dangerous for me to get involved with him" Ginny said in a high-pitched, teary voice. "I told him that I loved him and he wouldn't even look at me…"

"Ginny, he _loves_ you. That's why he's doing this…" Hermione said gently.

"I know." Ginny whispered.

"Come on. Let's go to our room, okay?" Hermione said as if talking to a child. With her arm around Ginny, she began leading her out of the room. She glanced at Ron, who looked sadly at her, but she quickly looked away. As she stepped into the hall, she heard a faint, '_Hermione'_ being called from behind her, but she ignored it without looking back.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know this chapter ends on an exremely melancholy note, but everyone hang in there. I was extremely teary-eyed when I wrote it...but, ah...I am now working on chapter 24.

By the way, I _hope hope hope_ that I can post it by tomorrow, but I am taking summer classes, and we are having a test tomorrow that I have to study for. So...blegh.

Also, about Ron being able to floo to Hermione's grandmother...I wondered about this too, but I then decided that since Ron knew Dumbledore was the secret keeper and he basically knew where the house was, that he would be able to floo there. (I also recalled the fact that Harry could floo his head over to Grimmauld Place in Book 5 to look for Sirius - Harry knew about DD being Secret Keeper, and he also knew where GP was). I dunno... lol / I guess the main reason I allowed Ron to travel this way was b/c I knew it would make for a sweet scene... lol


	24. Chapter 24

The Characters and situations of Harry Potter depicted in this story are the legal property of J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, and AOL Time Warner, and have been used without permission. No copyright violation is intended. No profit is being made off this site. It is for entertainment purposes only.

Chapter 24

"I _hate_ him, Hermione…I just hate him…"

"No you don't, Ginny." Hermione said for the third time since she and Ginny entered their small room on the first floor. She actually wasn't sure if Ginny were talking about her brother or Harry. Regardless, Hermione knew that Ginny didn't hate either one of them.

Hatred was not the issue…_no_, thought Hermione. The issue was being _completely_ aghast and outraged at the man you love, which was what both she and Ginny were at the moment. Hermione still could not believe that Ron would ask Harry to expose his mind to the darkest wizard of all time! It was outrageous, despicable, irresponsible, and _absolutely wonderful_…

Hermione had never had an inner battle of anger and love fighting like this before. She was delighted at the thought of Ron loving her so much that he would not stop at anything to protect her. However, she was fuming at the thought of him jeopardizing their friend's life! _Had_ he jeopardized Harry's life? Hermione wasn't sure. She knew that it jeopardized Harry's emotional and mental wellbeing, but she couldn't even begin to fully understand his curse scar and connections to Voldemort. But the point was, Ron didn't understand it either, and he was acting as if he did. Thus, Hermione was aghast and outraged at Ron Weasley.

Ginny on the other hand, was aghast and outraged at Harry Potter. Hermione was sitting on the edge of Ginny's bed, stroking her friend's long, crimson hair as she continued to cry. Although her loud sobs had subsided, there was still a steady stream of tears falling from Ginny's eyes followed by an occasional hiccup. All Hermione knew was that Harry had seen something involving Ginny that had caused him to refuse her, but she knew little else for she was waiting on Ginny to be able to talk about it.

Hermione's patience was rewarded a few moments later when Ginny sat up slowly and leaned back against her headboard, clutching tightly to her pillow. She suddenly reminded Hermione of the little girl that she had been a few years ago.

"Hermione," Ginny began, sounding a bit hoarse as she wiped at her eyes, "Do you know what he saw?"

"No." Hermione replied softly as she shook her head.

"He saw jagged rocks everywhere, but he didn't recognize the place…I was holding my arm…it was bloody, and I was screaming for him." She said blandly. It seemed as though she had cried until her emotions were too raw and exhausted to show through.

"But, Ginny," Hermione began softly, "It's _impossible_ for that to be a true vision. You're here. I don't underst-…"

"Hermione, he _knows_ that... _I_ know that," Ginny said in the same insipid voice, "But he said it didn't matter. He said that Voldemort must know how much I mean to him or else he wouldn't have shown him that vision."

"So he feels like you're safer if you aren't involved with him." Hermione said quietly. Ginny merely sighed pitifully in response. Hermione's heart was breaking for Ginny _and_ Harry. It wasn't fair that this was happening to two beautiful people.

_Knock. Knock. Knock…_ "Hermione?"

_Ron_. Hermione looked at Ginny, who was now wearing a furrowed-brow, thin-mouthed expression. "I can't see him right now. Please don't let him in here, Hermione."

Hermione nodded, and rose to go to the door. She opened it a fraction of an inch and peered outside. Tears began stinging the backs of her eyes at the mere sight of him. He looked absolutely miserable. His beautiful blue eyes were sad, timid, and apprehensive. It tore at her heart.

Opening the door a bit more, she asked quietly, "What is it, Ron?"

"Hermione, I understand if you don't want to talk to _me_ right now, but Harry needs you." He said in a deep whisper that sent chills down Hermione's body despite her anger, sadness, and now fear.

"What do you mean he _needs_ me?" She asked hurriedly before turning to check that Ginny was not overhearing them. She had lain down again, and her back was facing the door. Hermione turned back around to Ron.

"He…" Ron began; he sighed heavily, "When he came back to our room, he laid down on his bed and now…I think he's crying."

Hermione's heartbeat seemed to pause. "_Crying_?" She whispered.

Ron nodded, "Hermione, me and Harry…we don't really cry in front of each other. But I think it might be good if you talked to him, you know?"

"Alright." Hermione replied, looking into Ron's troubled eyes. She looked down quickly; he was pulling her in with that gaze, but she was still mad at him. "Let me say something to Ginny." She made to turn, but Ron grabbed her hand, causing her heart to beat a bit quicker.

"Don't tell her Harry's crying…he wouldn't want her to know."

"I know." She whispered sadly.

* * *

Ron released Hermione's hand and she disappeared into her room. As he waited out in the corridor, Ron tried to make sense of the last hour. He had done some really stupid things in his life. _Incredibly_ stupid things that had made him feel really, _really_ bad… But right now, Ron felt worse than he had in his whole life, for doing something that he _knew_ in his heart wasn't stupid.

He had promised Hermione at the beginning of the term that he wouldn't let anything happen to her. _And he had meant it_! He would not lose her…_he couldn't_. Ron had been hoping that Harry might be able to open his mind once a week or so. Hadn't Harry said a few days ago that he worried Occlumency might result in him missing something important? _My father would be dead right now if Harry hadn't had the vision of that snake attack!_ Ron thought. But apparently, he was going to have to use other means to ensure Hermione's safety. No more asking Harry to drop his defenses. Not after seeing the pain it had caused his best friend, his sister, and his love.

Ginny had slapped him in the face, but Hermione might as well have. When she walked out of the room without responding to his call…when she'd flinched at his touch…that had hurt much more than a slap in the face. She was furious with him. She saw his actions at trying to be her protector as irresponsible and selfish. _Exactly how mad was she_? Mad enough to tell him to leave her alone for good?

Ron's heart clamped painfully as the door opened a bit wider and Hermione slipped through the crack. She then shut the door quietly behind her. Ron looked down at her, and he felt that awful stab of guilt as she looked up at him with weary eyes.

"Has Harry told you what he saw?" She asked quietly as they began walking toward the stairs. Ron didn't like the tone of her voice. It was distant…like she would rather be doing anything else in the world than talking to him at that moment.

"No." He responded truthfully. Harry hadn't said one word to him. He had just walked in like a zombie to collapse on his bed. Ron had initially decided to go fetch Hermione to beg for her forgiveness. It wasn't until he left the room and heard Harry's gut-wrenching sob that he decided to, instead, ask Hermione to talk to Harry.

As he and Hermione neared the door to the second floor bedroom, she quickly described Harry's vision of Ginny's injury. Ron was listening intently, but…_something_ _seemed to be missing from the story_. How could Voldemort already know about Harry and Ginny? They hadn't really begun much of a more-than-friendly relationship until the Christmas holiday. Surely Malfoy hadn't noticed anything between them…unless he noticed them sitting together at meals.

But why wouldn't Voldemort just show Harry a vision of Hermione in danger? _Or me_? And…what good would it do Voldemort to show Harry a vision involving a place that he's never seen…jagged _rocks_? When he showed Harry Sirius, it was because he knew Harry would come to the Department of Mysteries… Did Voldemort expect Harry just to up and say, '_Ah, well…I guess I'll go search all the jagged rocks I can find_.' Something wasn't adding up.

Ron and Hermione came to a halt outside the bedroom door. Ron strained his ears, but he couldn't hear any sniffs or sobs…just silence.

"I guess I should go in alone then." Hermione whispered, looking up at Ron with an unreadable stare. He considered reaching out a hand to her, but he didn't think he could stand seeing her flinch from his touch again. So, he simply nodded before turning to head for the stairs.

Well, he had wondered if he were ready for a serious relationship with Hermione…he had wondered how long it would take him to botch things up. Apparently it only took him around forty-eight hours. _Wow,_ he thought, _I must be setting a new record_.

"Ron?" 

Ron turned back around, slightly startled out of his thoughts, to see Hermione staring at him, her expression still unreadable. "Could you stay outside the door? Just in case he needs you?"

Ron highly doubted Harry would want or need to see him tonight, but he nodded and took a few steps closer to the door. Hermione had begun twirling one of her brown curls around one of her delicate fingers, and she looked as if she might say something more, but she then turned and quickly entered the dark bedroom.

Ron sighed and leaned against the wall. _This was completely dreadful_. Ginny was angry with him for presumably causing Harry to call their relationship quits. Hermione was angry with him for presumably '_putting Harry's life in danger_.' Harry was surely, at least, a _bit_ resentful toward him for asking him to drop his defenses to his mortal enemy. And Ron was torn between self-disgust and feeling as though he had done what he had to do.

* * *

It took Hermione's eyes a moment to focus in the semi-dark room, but when they did, she saw Harry's form stretched out atop his bed. He was lying on his back, but Hermione couldn't tell if his eyes were open. Although, open or not, she knew he wasn't asleep.

"Harry?" She said quietly, inching her way closer to his bed.

At first she wasn't sure if he'd heard her, but then she heard his tired, emotionless voice. "Hermione, I know what I did was stupid and dangerous, but I really don't feel like being reprimanded right now."

"Harry, I haven't come to reprimand you."

"Then why did you come?"

"I came to see if you wanted to talk about anything."

"I don't."

Hermione leaned against one of the posts at the foot of his bed and looked down at Harry's shadowed face. She could now see that his eyes were open and his brow furrowed. It had been thoughtful of Ron to come and get her for Harry, but maybe Ron had been wrong. Maybe Harry just needed to be alone right now. Hermione sighed and slowly turned to walk for the door.

"I'm not going to tell Dumbledore…or the Order."

Hermione stopped in her tracks. She turned back around to Harry's bed. He was pushing himself up into a seated position so that his legs hung off the edge. Hermione went to sit beside him. _Okay_, she thought, _maybe_ _Ron was right_. She allowed her silence to prompt Harry into revealing his thoughts and feelings.

"I know it was a false vision, Hermione. My scar didn't hurt at all…Ginny was right in front of me when it happened. There's no point in telling Dumbledore or the Order. Dumbledore would just be disappointed in me. I've promised him that I would never drop my defenses. And as for the Order…I don't want to upset Mr. and Mrs. Weasley."

"I agree. I think telling Dumbledore and the Order would be pointless." She said quietly. Harry looked up at her.

"You agree?" He scoffed, "Wow. That's sort of rare."

Hermione smiled slightly, but then swallowing hard she decided to push her luck. "Harry…um…there is one thing that I don't agree with, however." She admitted apprehensively.

"I don't want to talk about Ginny, alright? I've made up my mind. The less involved she is with me…the safer she is." He said sternly. "That goes for everyone…you should understand more than anyone, Hermione."

Ignoring this last comment, Hermione continued, "She loves you, Harry. And I know that you love-…"

"Stop, Hermione." Harry said quietly. This time it wasn't a stern command…it was a plea. Hermione took a deep breath, swallowed the lump in her throat, and took a hold of Harry's hand. He looked up at her.

"I didn't get to tell you how proud I am of everything you've learned with Dumbledore and Lupin." Hermione said, trying to sound a bit more light-hearted. "Your Animagus form is _beautiful_."

"Thank you." Harry said softly. Hermione could tell by his voice that he was more so thanking her for changing the subject. "It's been really good for me, you know?" He continued, "All these things I'm learning are giving me this…_thirst_…to find him."

Hermione felt an unpleasant chill move down her spine. She could only nod in response. …_A thirst to find Voldemort_? It made Hermione's stomach lurch. She wanted to say, '_Harry, you don't have to find him_.'…but she couldn't say that…because it wasn't true.

"Where's Ron?" Harry asked suddenly.

"Oh…um…he's about." Hermione replied, trying to sound casual.

To Hermione's surprise, Harry chuckled slightly before calling out, "Ron, you can stop hiding out in the hallway!"

Hermione's surprised expression toward Harry quickly turned into a smile as a timid-faced Ron peeked around the doorframe. He slowly walked into the room and came to stand before them, his hands shoved into his jeans' pockets and his head down. He looked so pitiful, but Hermione could tell by Harry's expression that he wasn't mad at Ron.

Suddenly Hermione had a strong urge to embrace her two friends. She stood up quickly and grabbed a hold of Ron's hand, one hand still clasping Harry's. Ron looked a bit startled…as if he were surprised that Hermione would touch him. It made her want to cry, but instead she looked deep into his blue eyes.A strange shiver moved through her when she felt him squeeze her hand gently.

"Can we please have a group hug?" Hermione asked, tearing her eyes away from Ron's to look down at Harry.

She felt a bit silly asking this question. Boys were strange, and she was probably succeeding in creating an awkward moment for Harry and Ron…_but she didn't care_! Harry actually smiled slightly, standing up to put one arm around her shoulders and the other around Ron's. This was probably the first time they had ever hugged each other all at one time.

Before she was crushed in between them, she caught an immensely relieved look overcome Ron's face. She knew that Ron felt awfully guilty, and she was thankful that Harry wasn't making him feel any worse. Although…Hermione felt a twinge of anger at herself for not attempting to sooth Ron in the hallway. She had contemplated it, but she had let her frustration at him win out.

Suddenly, however, Ron grazed his hand down her back to her waist, where he then began rubbing his fingers over the side of her stomach. The warm contact was sending a pleasant current through her body, and Hermione knew that he was using this contact as a way to apologize to her…seeing as how they didn't know when they might be alone again. To show her acceptance of this silent apology, she slid her hand from Ron's shoulder down to his waist, where she squeezed him a couple of times.

Slowly, she, Ron, and Harry pulled away from one another. Hermione chanced a glance at Ron, and to her delight, he gave her a small smile and winked at her. It still made her heart skip a beat when he did that. She felt herself blush as she looked away to see Harry sliding his trunk out from under his bed.

"Um…Harry?" She asked curiously. He opened his trunk, reached inside, and then stood up suddenly, with a box in his hands. It was the box Lupin had brought Harry on Christmas Eve.

Harry set the box on his bed before turning to look at her and Ron, "I have something I want to give each of you."

* * *

Ron was a bit taken aback at Harry's statement. Wasn't that the box with all of Sirius' belongings? Harry opened the top of the box and began rummaging through it.

"Last year Sirius gave me something. He said to use it if I ever needed him." Harry began quietly; he pulled out two objects wrapped in brown paper. "I forgot about it until after he died. It might have been the difference between him living or dying…but that's neither here nor there, I guess." Harry's eyes were sad as he began unwrapping one of the objects, "Here."

Harry thrust the unwrapped object into Ron's hands. It was a small, square mirror. Ron, feeling more than a bit confused, looked up to see Harry unwrapping the second object and then handing Hermione an identical mirror.

"I've never seen them work before, but apparently you can look into the mirror, say the name of the owner of its twin, and use them to communicate. My dad and Sirius used to use them while they were in detention."

"Harry," Hermione began in a whisper, "You're giving these to us? But, you should have them. You could give one to Dumbledore or-…"

"No." Harry said plainly. "I really don't want them. It just reminds me that I…" He stopped abruptly and Ron noticed his eyes becoming glossy before he swallowed and resumed, smiling weakly. "It doesn't matter. They're yours now. I…er…actually broke one and had to use _Reparo_ on it. You might want to try them out before you thank me for them."

"Thanks, man." Ron said, slapping Harry on the arm. Hermione then hugged Harry around the neck. Ron knew she was probably trying very hard not to cry so he decided to avoid an awkward silence by filling it. "So … uh … let's try these out, shall we? I'll go out into the hall and call your name, alright, Hermione?"

Ron had begun making his way to the door as he was talking, but he stopped suddenly as his mirror began glowing. A bit alarmed, Ron peered into the looking glass. The actual glass was glowing with a dim blue light, but he could still see his reflection; Ron looked over to see that Hermione's was doing the same. When Ron looked back down, however, the blue glow was fading and he watched as his reflection became very blurry. When the blurred reflection came back into focus, he found himself staring down at a lovely young lady. Ron smiled, and Hermione's reflection smiled back at him brightly.

"_Brilliant_, Harry." He breathed, looking up at Harry, who gave him a '_no-problem_' shrug. When Ron looked back down, he was once again looking at his own reflection.

"You know, Harry." Hermione began, suddenly sounding excited, "I've read about these types of devices in _Magical_-…"

Hermione's voice hummed on in the background, but Ron was suddenly filled with a rush of excitement. And it had nothing to do with what Hermione had read in some book. It did, however, have everything to do with the fact that he was now holding something that gave him unlimited access to Hermione's whereabouts as long as she held the twin to this mirror.

Smiling to himself Ron turned to look at Harry and Hermione. His smile quickly faded, however, as he saw Harry standing in front of a wide-eyed Hermione with an opened ring box in his hand. It looked like an engagement ring. _Obviously_ Harry wasn't proposing to Hermione, but something about seeing her standing in front of that ring made Ron's stomach cramp.

"Ron, come look!" Hermione exclaimed excitedly. Ron walked toward her slowly, and peered down at the ring. It was a thin, gold band with a solitary diamond shining in the middle. On either side of the diamond were two rubies. Ron didn't know anything about rings, but he guessed it was pretty enough.

"It was my mother's." Harry said softly, before looking up into Hermione's still-smiling face. He chuckled and removed the ring from its velvet box, "Hermione, would you like to try it on? I don't mind."

Ron watched as Hermione's smile faded slightly, and her face turned a bright pink. She glanced up at Ron for a split-second before looking to Harry and shaking her head. "Oh no…no. Really, I just like looking at it, Harry. It's very beautiful."

Harry shrugged and returned the ring to its box, snapping the lid closed. _Why had Hermione become so flustered when asked to try on a ring_? Granted, Ron was glad that she refused. The stomach cramp he had received when seeing Harry holding that box in front of her had increased tenfold when Harry had offered to place the ring on her finger.

"Yeah…" Harry began suddenly, "I was surprised that Sirius had it. Lupin said my mother gave it to him before she and my dad went into hiding."

Ron realized that he hadn't even commented on the ring. With a sudden revelation, he said, "Yeah…uh…I guess your dad knew how to pick out jewelry. That gold would go _really_ well with someone with long, red hair."

"Ron…" Harry said somewhat sternly.

"Shutting up." Ron said quickly, looking away from Harry's eyes…_but not before he caught a glimpse of a faint green glow…_

_

* * *

_

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: _Okie dokie. I somehow managed to balance my time today to where I could study **_and_** write a chapter. So yay! I feel like I am not giving my readers much in this chapter, but there are many important things here and there that will come into later chapters.. Speaking of chapters, I don't' know what I was thinking when I said 10! Ha! I'll never manage to fit the rest of the story into ten...it'll be more than that. I'm not sure how many more though b/c it depends on the length of each chapter. Anyway! Thanks a bunch for all of the great reviews! They have been very inspiring and well-appreciated. I hope everyone continues to read and review, and most importantly...enjoy!


	25. Chapter 25

The Characters and situations of Harry Potter depicted in this story are the legal property of J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, and AOL Time Warner, and have been used without permission. No copyright violation is intended. No profit is being made off this site. It is for entertainment purposes only.

Chapter 25

Hermione awoke the next morning with a rather excruciating headache. It was one of those headaches brought on from crying and stress. However, as she rolled out of bed, she _did_ feel much better than she had yesterday before she spoke with Harry and Ron. Their group-hug and chat was very effective in cheeringher up a bit. However, when she left their room the night before, she had wanted _so badly_ to kiss Ron goodnight, but she had to settle with a smile. It might have been possible for Ron to follow her out into the hallway for a brief tryst, but Harry had unfortunately followed her out the door in need of a trip to the loo.

So, Hermione's lips had been deprived of Ron's since that night at her grandmother's home. She wondered if Ron felt the same as she. _Was he in a constant state of longing for physical contact with her?_ Or…was she just a randy teenager…_despite her denial_?

Hermione really wouldn't call herself _randy_ because she simply wanted a kiss, a hug, a hand-hold…she would even settle for a pat on the back. It seemed, however, that since she and Ron had begun consciously trying to keep a friendly distance, she had forgotten what a friendly distance with Ron was. _How often did she used to hug him? Did she usually sit beside him…or across from him?_

Last night as Harry had shown them the rest of Sirius' belongings, she had sat on the bed with Harry, but Ron had sat on his bed. He had looked a bit uncomfortable too. Twisting his hands and rubbing the back of his neck… She remembered what Tonks had said about Ron being antsy during her absence. It was regrettable that he had to continue being antsy in her presence. She was fairly sure that his whole body had been itching to sit down beside her, but he hadn't.

As for looking through the box of Sirius' belongings, it wasn't much of an uplifting experience. However, she was pleased that Harry was beginning to talk about his godfather. Since Sirius' death, Hermione had not even heard Harry say his name until last night.

The most shocking of Harry's inheritance was Buckbeak the Hippogriff. Harry had asked Charlie if he would look after him in Romania until Harry graduated. Charlie had apparently been only too pleased to do so. The box also contained a few picture albums. Harry had opened one to a picture of Sirius, Lupin, and James. The resemblances between Harry and his father truly were uncanny. They were all smiling and waving. The right side of the picture appeared to have been cut or torn. As Harry flipped through the album, Hermione had noticed many pictures with pieces torn or cut from them. She knew why. Peter Pettigrew used to be in those pictures, smiling and waving beside his friends in the days before he decided to sell Harry's parents out to Voldemort. Sirius had surely cut him out of all the pictures, never wanting to see the coward again.

Also, there was a picture album from James and Lily's wedding. Wormtail had been cut from these pictures as well. Ron had been right in saying that Lily's engagement ring would go well with someone with long, red hair. It was terribly sad, however, seeing Harry's mother smiling and wearing the ring that Harry now kept hidden in his trunk. And even sadder that the redhead that Harry loved was lying in the bed across from Hermione still dressed in her clothes from yesterday…a deep frown lining her sleeping face.

Sirius' box had also contained a few books. Hermione had become keyed up until she read the titles. Among them was a small paperback book entitled, '_So You Think Your Mother's a Vampire_?' Not quite Hermione's cup of tea.

There was a small cigar box with pictures of Wizards playing chess and smoking cigars covering the lid. Inside the box, tied together with a piece of string, was every letter Harry had ever written to Sirius. They appeared to have been read, over and over. Hermione had wanted to cry so badly, but Harry had been smiling as he looked through the letters. So…she had bitten back her tears.

However, the tears she had shed earlier that day when she witnessed Harry having a vision must have been enough to cause this horrid headache. So, as Hermione made her way down to the basement she removed her wand from her back pocket and uttered a pain relief spell upon her forehead. _Ah…slight relief_. She had thought about offering Ginny a pain relief charm, but Hermione thought it best to let her sleep. Sleep would be the only truly peaceful time for Ginny…at least for a while.

The entrance hall smelled faintly of sausage, eggs, and toast. Once the aroma hit her, however, Hermione realized that food did not sound appealing. Nonetheless, she descended the stairs to the basement.

Mr. Weasley, Tonks, Mad-Eye, Harry, and Ron were all seated at the table already bent over steaming plates of food. Mrs. Weasley was still pattering about the kitchen, but when she spotted Hermione she immediately fixed another plate and ushered Hermione into an empty seat beside Harry and across the table from Ron, who had his head bent low over his plate. He hadn't even acknowledged her presence. Harry had given her a weak smile. Tonks had given her a nod. Mr. Weasley had given her a small wave. Even Mad-Eye had grunted… _Did Ron really think a small smile would give anything away?_ Hermione thought with a frown.

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said politely although the food in front of her made her stomach churn. Ron's mother was a fabulous cook, but for some reason Hermione had no appetite.

"No problem, dear." Mrs. Weasley said as she sat herself down beside Mr. Weasley. "Arthur says your visit went well at your grandmother's. That's nice. And, oh! A letter came for you from the A.T.C., the Apparition Testing Center. I believe your test is scheduled one week from today."

Hermione's throat seemed to close off. _Her Apparition test_! She had completely forgotten about it! She hadn't practiced at all! She had read most of the book that Ron had given her for Christmas. _A Simple Guide to Apparition: Don't Splinch, It's a Cinch!_ But…that wasn't enough! Hermione took a deep breath and a swig of pumpkin juice.

"I can help you prepare if you want, Hermione." Said Tonks brightly. "You won't have any problem with it." Hermione nodded with a small smile.

_She won't have any problem_? Yes she would! How could _anyone_ prepare for an Apparition test in one week? This was horrible. She was going to fail. She was going to splinch herself right in front of the testers and they were going to send her home with disapproving stares on their faces.

"Went to St. Mungo's early this morning." Mr. Weasley said suddenly. "Paid a visit to Mundungus Fletcher."

"Hmph." Mrs. Weasley wrinkled her nose a bit at the mention of Mundungus. Hermione guessed she still hadn't truly forgiven the old crook for abandoning his post at Privet Drive two summers back when he was to be watching over Harry.

"What's Fletcher in the hospital for?" Harry asked curiously.

"Small battle broke out over in Wolverhampton." Moody growled with a mouthful of sausage. "Old Dung narrowly missed a nasty blast from Rodolphus Lestrange."

"I don't know that I'd call it a small battle, there, Mad-Eye." Tonks replied, "When you consider that two trams derailed on the Midland Metro."

Mrs. Weasley was looking increasingly uncomfortable as she said with a forced smile, "Did I mention that we're having company today?"

"So what were the Death Eaters targeting? Muggles?" Harry asked, disregarding Mrs. Weasley's feeble attempt to change the course of the conversation.

"Of course." Moody snarled. "And lucky for Dung, Elphias Doge saw Lestrange on the verge of casting the Killing Curse. Old Doge blasted the bastard to bits!"

"What?" Harry asked, almost excitedly.

"He's dead...deceased...gone...no more." Tonks replied bluntly. Hermione's eyes went wide at this news. Rodolphus Lestrange was Bellatrix's husband…_Malfoy's uncle._

"And Harry," Mr. Weasley began sounding a bit nervous, "Dung happened to pilfer a few things from Lestrange before the body was confiscated by Ministry officials."

Mrs. Weasley gasped. "_Disgraceful!_" Mr. Weasley placed a comforting hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Molly, dear, now I'm not condoning pilfering off the dead, but it was Lestrange. And…Dung did happen to find something on him that should now belong to you, Harry." Mr. Weasley said quietly.

"Me?" Harry asked incredulously. Mr. Weasley reached into his pocket and pulled out a large-banded silver ring. There was a large stone on top that appeared to be an onyx, as it was a deep, shiny black. A crest of some sort was carved into the band on one side.

"It was Sirius' great-grandfather's ring." Arthur began, handing the ring to Harry, who had a blank expression on his face. "That's the Black family crest, there. I assume it was handed down to Bellatrix, who then gave it to her husband. Dung thought you should have it."

"Thanks, Mr. Weasley." Harry said with what Hermione knew to be a forced smile. She highly doubted Harry would ever want to wear a piece of jewelry that had touched the hand of a Death Eater. Nonetheless, Harry placed the ring in his pocket.

"Where's Ginny?" Mrs. Weasley asked suddenly, causing the small cramp in Hermione's stomach to deepen. "She doesn't usually sleep in this late."

Ron coughed loudly and looked up from his plate for the first time since Hermione had entered the kitchen, before saying, "These eggs are delicious, Mum." Hermione took note of the fact that Ron had long since finished his eggs. She thought she saw Harry heave a rather large sigh before looking back down at his own plate. Hermione also thought she saw Ron cut his eyes in her direction and turn a bit pink around his cheeks and across his nose. _He was too adorable._ She bit the insides of her cheeks to keep from smiling.

"Oh look!" Mrs. Weasley said suddenly. "Fred and George must be on their way!"

Hermione had just been about to take a bite of her toast so that she at least appeared to be enjoying Mrs. Weasley's breakfast, but her hand froze halfway to her mouth. Hermione instantly ceased the biting of her cheeks. There was no need now. She suddenly didn't feel like smiling. Ron's fork had clattered to the floor and he was bent under the table retrieving it. Hermione glanced up at the Weasley's clock that was now hung on the kitchen wall, and _yes_…Fred and George's clock hands were moving to '_traveling_.'

Hermione then chanced a glance at Ron, but he still wasn't looking at her. Although…his ears had gone _incredibly_ scarlet. Two metal springs had suddenly become implanted in Hermione's feet. Her legs were now bobbing up and down uncontrollably. She and Ron hadn't seen the twins since New Year's Eve…and they hadn't heard from them since the embarrassing letter that they so graciously left behind after finding her abandoned wand.

Suddenly, Hermione felt two rather long feet clamp firmly on either side of _her_ bouncing feet. The springs left immediately as she looked across the table at Ron, who was still not looking at her…although she could've _sworn_ she saw him smiling at his sausage for a brief moment. Hermione then had to resume the biting of her cheeks.

* * *

Ron began counting down from ten, silently. He'd often heard people say that this practice could calm one's nerves. However, it wasn't really working for him. It was actually making him feel worse, but that was probably because he wasn't doing it right. For in his mind, Ron was counting, _ten embarrassing jokes, nine embarrassing jokes, eight embarrassing jokes…_and so on.

Glancing up at the clock Ron saw that his brothers were still _traveling_. _What was taking them so long_? They should've already apparated outside of Grimmauld Place by now…It would be nice if they would just hurry up; the more Ron counted the more nervous he became. At least he wasn't in this alone. Hermione was possibly more nervous than he was; at least that's what her bobbing feet had implied. Ron was used to embarrassing jokes from the twins. But Hermione hadn't been forced to endure a lifetime of their comical persecution.

_Cr-Crack_! _Crack_!

Ron took a deep breath of clean, non-awkward air. It would be the last relaxed breath he would take for the next hour or so. Usually the twins stopped by on Sundays when their shop was closed, but they never stayed an awfully long time. Ron hoped this Sunday would be no different.

"Ho! Ho!"

Ron looked up to see his two brothers walking down the stairs with one other person. _Was that Lee_? Ron hadn't seen Lee Jordan since he had left Hogwarts, although he knew that Fred and George were still friends with him. He looked the same as ever, with his dark skin and dreadlocks.

Glancing at Hermione, Ron noticed that she had barely touched her food although she was seemingly entranced with her plate at the moment. He squeezed her small feet a couple of times; she peeked up at him with the smallest of smiles. _Small, yet powerful._

"What took you two so long?" Mrs. Weasley asked in a scolding sort of voice, before turning a sweet smile to Lee, "Hello dear. I've been wondering how you've been." Lee gave her a winning smile.

"Oh, Mother," George began, "Fred here has to stop by Angelina's at least once a week, you know?"

"Is that so?" Mr. Weasley said cheerily, a suspicious grin curving upon his face. "You two just _friends_, are you, Fred?

Fred shrugged and to Ron's dismay looked straight at him as he said casually, "Well, Dad…you know how _that_ old story plays out."

"How's that?" Tonks asked with a knowing smile at Fred, who turned his gaze upon her.

"You stay friends with a charming little lady long enough and S_N_AP!" Fred snapped his fingers in the air and turned his gaze upon Hermione, who was now entranced with her fork. "Bye-bye friendship, _hello_ courtship!"

"Oh dear, that's _wonderful_." Mrs. Weasley said sweetly. "Angelina was always such a sweet girl."

"Yes, and very smart." George added, with an innocent wide-eyed sincerity, "I mean, come on…only the smartest of the smart fall for us Weasleys."

"Not true, I say, not true!" Fred said shaking his finger in the air. "_All_ girls fall for us Weasleys, but _we_ only fall for the smartest of the smart!" Everyone chuckled at this comment, except for Ron. Even Hermione had giggled a little, but Ron thought it sounded a bit forced. He still had a firm hold on Hermione's feet.

"I stand corrected." George said bowing his head slightly to his brother before taking an empty seat at the table, "However, I sit…_famished_…"

"As do I." Fred agreed, also taking a seat. Ron realized that he had been holding his breath during his brothers' grand entrance, so he slowly let it out. _Please let that be the end of the torture_, Ron thought desperately.

Mrs. Weasley stood from her chair and made her way over to the remaining breakfast food. "Lee, dear, would you like a plate?" She asked as she fixed the twins their own plates.

"No, thank you, Mrs. Weasley, I'm just _HOLY HORKLUMPS_!"

Everyone looked up at this unexpected outburst, and Ron immediately became aware of the object of Lee's surprise…Ginny had appeared on the stairs.

* * *

Hermione was glad that she did not have much of an appetite because if she had been eating at that moment, she would have surely choked. She had turned around in her seat to see Ginny descending the stairs. At least, Hermione thought it was Ginny… For a second, Hermione wondered if Fred and George had arrived with another guest. _A flaming-haired Veela_. But this was no Veela.

Ginny had entered the kitchen looking most unlike what Hermione had expected her friend to look like this morning. The morning after Harry had rejected her. The morning after she had endured the breaking of her heart.

Ginny's sleek, ginger hair seemed even shinier and more crimson. Maybe she had used some sort of charm on it. It was lying perfectly straight down her back with some strands cascading over her shoulders. She was wearing a long, jade-green, cotton skirt that fell down to her ankles. It reminded Hermione of something a Greek goddess would wear, the way it was wrapped about her waist. It didn't appear formal, however…even with the flat, gold sandals she wore and the long gold earrings.

Ginny had managed to make the skirt appear casual by wearing a, rather form-fitting, sleeveless, brown cotton shirt. No…not just sleeveless, there were merely thin straps over her shapely, freckled shoulders. And…the shirt even revealed a modest amount of cleavage.

The most shocking aspect of Ginny's appearance, however, was her face. She looked absolutely beautiful with an ample amount of clear gloss on her lips and some sort of gold, shimmery powder around her eyes. Hermione was completely stunned. She had never seen Ginny dress like this, and apparently, neither had anyone else in the room.

Her father and brothers were looking at her with wide-eyed, open-mouthed, slightly angry stares. And her mother…oddly enough, was smiling broadly. Lee Jordan was smiling broadly too, but with a much different look in his eyes than Mrs. Weasley. Tonks and Mad-Eye didn't seem too surprised and simply turned around to finish off their meals. But…_then there was Harry…_

He was staring at her. He didn't look angry, like the Weasley men. He didn't look proud, like Ginny's mum. And he didn't look lustful, like Lee. Harry was absolutely expressionless. The only part of his face that revealed any of his feelings…was his jaw. Hermione saw that muscle moving…it was just like the one she sometimes saw in Ron. She was quickly coming to understand that that muscle moved when a man became frustrated.

_Slap_!

"Hey!"

Hermione was inadvertently '_slapped'_ out of her reverie as Lee Jordan was physically slapped on the back of his head by Fred, who had stood up from his seat just for this reason. Lee was now rubbing the back of his head and looking a bit guilty. Fred scowled and sat back down hard on his wooden chair.

"Uh…um…M-Molly…um…" Mr. Weasley was stammering, his brow furrowed, and his eyes blinking profusely, "I think you should…well…uh…I don't think that…"

"Oh, Arthur hush!" Mrs. Weasley snapped, although she was still smiling at her daughter. "Ginny you look _lovely_. What's the occasion?" Mr. Weasley did hush, but he continued to stare worriedly at his daughter.

Ginny took her time flipping her long hair off of her shoulder before responding, "Oh, there's no occasion, Mum." And then looking directly at Harry, with heavy-lidded eyes, she said, "No occasion at all." Harry quickly looked away from her, and Hermione saw his Adam's apple bob up and down.

"But, then again…I didn't know _Lee_ was coming!" Ginny exclaimed in what Hermione knew to be an overly enthused voice; "I haven't seen you for ages. How _are_ you?"

"Great." Lee stated somewhat dreamily. Veela or not, Ginny didn't need magic to captivate the men in this room…whether it was frustrated, angry, or licentious…she had their attention.

"Well?" Ginny said approaching Lee slowly, "Aren't you going to greet me properly?" Hermione saw Harry glance up to glare at them over the tops of his glasses at these words.

Lee smiled broadly before grabbing Ginny around the waist, lifting her off of the ground, and spinning her in one complete circle. He then sat her back down slowly. Ginny giggled gaily. Tonks and Mrs. Weasley seemed to be the only other people that found this situation laughable...although, they didn't truly understand the situation.

After Ginny pulled away from Lee she sat down beside Ron and directly across from Harry, who's jaw muscle was now working fiercely. Hermione could see his tightly clasped hands under the table, and saw him place one fist in the other and crack his knuckles.

Hermione knew _exactly_ what Ginny was doing, and she didn't like it one bit. The rest of breakfast involved the gradual recovery of the Weasley men. Fred and George helped with this task. After a few minutes of moping over Ginny's appearance, it seemed as though they couldn't contain themselves any longer. They soon burst forth with exciting tales of their business on Diagon Alley.

Ron continued to squeeze her feet every few minutes, reminding her that he was ever aware of her presence. Maybe she was silly, but it made her stomach flutter a bit when he did it. Lee kept stealing glances at Ginny, who kept stealing glances at Harry, who kept stealing glares at Lee. It was almost sickening for Hermione. So, when Fred, George, and Lee decided to go upstairs and '_nose around a bit_.' Hermione was only too glad.

She quickly stood from her chair and with a fleeting glance at Ron, marched straight to his sister. "Ginny," Hermione said casually, "Can I talk to you for a minute upstairs?" Ginny nodded, with a somewhat uneasy frown before following Hermione up to their room.

On the way, they passed Fred and George pestering Mrs. Black. Someone had apparently informed them of Hermione's attack on the portrait. They kept walking away from the painting briefly, but then running back up to it and screaming, '_FIRE_,' which caused Mrs. Black to yelp in fright and duck her head.It might have made Hermione laugh, but she was on a mission.

Once she and Ginny had reached their bedroom, Hermione quickly closed the door and locked it. "Ginny," Hermione began calmly, "Why are you doing this?"

Ginny rolled her eyes in a way that unpleasantly reminded Hermione of her brother. "I _knew_ this is what you wanted to talk to me about, and Hermione, I _really_ don't want to talk about it with you."

"Why not?"

"Because you won't understand."

"Try me."

Ginny sighed heavily and crossed her arms. "Hermione, last night was the _worst_ I've ever felt in my life. I think I probably cried more tears than ever before. But you know what?"

"What?" Hermione asked wearily.

"I've decided that moping around and crying isn't quite my style." She said with her chin held out proudly, "So…I'm taking a new approach to the issue."

"By flaunting yourself in front of Harry. I don't like it, Ginny."

Ginny sighed, "Listen, Hermione…If Harry plans to just shut me out because of some _stupid_ war with Voldemort, then he's going to have to fight another war…with _me_. And you know what, Hermione?" Ginny asked with a somewhat cruel smile, "After he's seen the types of weapons _I_ possess, he's going to be _begging_ to see Mr. Riddle." She spat before turning sharply toward the door.

Hermione grabbed her by the elbow. "Ginny, _please_ don't do this."

"Why aren't you and Ron even looking at one another? Has it to do with last night?" Ginny had changed topics so quickly that Hermione was taken off guard.

"No…I…" Hermione began softly, "I've forgiven him for that. I know he was only trying to protect me, although I guess I am still a _bit_ annoyed with him."

"So why are you two still hiding your feelings?"

Hermione took a deep breath, before saying matter-of-factly, "We don't think the time is right to tell Harry that his two best friends are forming a bond that he's not a part of."

Ginny scoffed and rolled her eyes; it sent angry shivers down Hermione's spine, "Well, I thought as much. Harry's just _shitting_ with everyone's relationships, isn't he?"

"Ginny, please don't say things like that." Hermione said softly.

"This conversation is over, Hermione." Ginny said sternly. Hermione reluctantly let go of her friend's elbow and watched her wrench the door open and storm out of the room, one delicate hand wiping at her eyes as she disappeared around the doorframe.

* * *

Ron and Harry were seated on the small, green sofa in the entrance hall watching Fred and George badger Mrs. Black's portrait. Well, that's what Ron was doing, anyway. However, he had the distinct impression that Harry was actually staring daggers into the back of Lee Jordan's skull, who was playing bystander to the twins' antics.

Hermione and Ginny had rushed off to their bedroom, and Ron thought he knew why. His little sister had descended the stairs to the kitchen wearing something that, _were Hermione wearing it_, he would've been too pleased. However, on Ginny, it had made Ron feel sick to his stomach. He knew what Ginny was up to, and knowing Hermione, she was reprimanding his sister for her cruel actions. Glancing at Harry, Ron knew that Ginny was having her desired effect on him. Harry looked quite frightening actually…and…_wait_…

"Harry?" Ron asked tentatively. Harry turned to look at him, and Ron realized that he must've been mistaken. "Oh…nevermind."

Harry looked confused for a moment before returning his stern glare on Lee. Ron had thought for _sure_ he had seen that strange glow in his eyes, but as soon as he saw it, it was gone. Just like all the other times. _Maybe I'm going mad, _Ron thought. Maybe all this distance from Hermione was starting to take its toll. He had wanted so badly to run up to her when she had descended the basement stairs. But, as Ron stole another glance at Harry, he was even more certain that he and Hermione were doing the right thing by keeping their love hidden.

Ron could see the horrible ordeal unfold in his mind's eye if he were to reveal the truth to his best mate. '_Oh, Harry. I'm sorry that my sister has decided to adopt the sensual habits of a Nymph, but while you're dwelling on that … would you mind if Hermione and I left for a quick snog_?' It made Ron's stomach churn, especially after seeing that glow in Harry's eyes…_if he even saw it at all_.

Suddenly, Ron felt Harry jerk slightly and sit up a bit straighter. Ginny was descending the stairs now. Meanwhile, the twins and Lee seemed to have grown tired of harassing Mrs. Black and were walking over to Ron and Harry. Ginny was close behind, still dressed in her vengeful outfit. Ron took a deep breath and prayed to the stars that she wouldn't do anything drastic.

"Harry, we really like what you've done with the place." Fred said with exaggerated gusto.

"Yes, top notch!" George agreed.

"Thanks." Harry muttered, and then with a brief glance in Lee's direction, "I'm not sure I quite like the idea of just _anyone_ dropping by, though."

Fred and George exchanged a quick glance, and Lee's pleasant expression seemed to fade to a slight frown. But Fred then smiled broadly, "Oh, Harry. Not to worry! Lee's joined the Order now, did you know?"

Ron knew that the quick look that had passed between his two brothers was a look of understanding. They knew how Harry felt about Ginny, and they obviously knew Ginny was acting strangely. Ron also knew that informing Harry that Lee was now in the Order was an attempt at cheering him up. However, it would most likely have the opposite effect. Harry wished to be in the Order, and the fact that Lee Jordan was now a member and 'The Boy Who Lived' was not couldn't bode well with Harry. Although Harry's expression at the moment was unreadable, Ron was sure his friend's insides were on fire.

"Yes," Lee chimed in with a weak smile at Harry, "Just joined a couple of months ago, actually. It's fine of you to allow the Order to continue using this house. Fred and George have told me about…well about…you inheriting this place." Lee cleared his throat and looked down awkwardly. Harry simply nodded. Ginny was looking sadly at Harry for a moment before she forced a smile.

"Oh! _Hermione_!" Ginny exclaimed.

Ron looked up to see Hermione making her way toward them from the base of the stairs. She wore a displeased expression as she looked at Ginny.

"Hey, Hermione! We hear you've got an _important_ test coming up." Fred said brightly, immediately taking the opportunity to change the tension among them into humor. Hermione smiled weakly. Ron knew she was beside herself with worry over, yet another test that she would pass with flying colors. He had seen the look of terror overtake her at the breakfast table when his mum had announced the arrival of her letter.

"I hope you've been studying your arse off, Hermione." George said in a very convincing serious tone. "That's one bugger of a test, that is."

Hermione squinted her eyes at them as if trying to decide whether or not to believe them. "Hermione," Ron began, "They're just being daft. It's not all that hard." She bit her lower lip and nodded slightly; Ron felt a wave of chills move over him.

"Oh? Apparating already, Ronnie?" Fred said. Ron rolled his eyes at his brother.

"Can you apparate, Lee?" Ginny asked innocently.

"Sure. It's a simple task, really." He responded cheerily, "Of course, I have splinched myself once before. Left behind my right arm when traveling from my house to Fred and George's shop. Gave them a nasty surprise."

Ginny giggled quite a lot at this story, that didn't seem all that funny to Ron. She then approached Lee, who was unfortunately standing directly in front of Harry's slouched form on the couch.

"So," Ginny began with a demure smile, "How much of your arm?" She placed one hand on Lee's shoulder, who smiled weakly, but looked to Harry apprehensively. Harry seemed to have a death grip on the arm of the couch.

"Well…uh…a-all of it, I guess." Lee stammered, still looking from Harry to Ginny. The twins were looking at Ginny with furrowed brows; they didn't seem to be appreciating the fact that she was returning the tension among the group. Hermione was standing to the side, looking sadly at Harry.

"How _awful_." Ginny said in a near whisper. She then glided her hand smoothly down the length of Lee's arm, hand, and finally fingers.

Harry suddenly shot up from the couch. Everyone was silent as he and Ginny had a stare-off. They both looked positively livid. Ginny won, however, as Harry jerked his head down, his hands in fists at his sides, before he quickly left to ascend the stairs. As he left, Ginny took on a rather self-satisfied sneer.

"Um, I really ought to be leaving. Hate to run…but, um…prior engagement, you know?" Lee said quietly. "Good seeing everyone again. And, I'll stop by the shop tomorrow." He added with a nod to the twins.

_Crack_!

"What in _bloody hell_ is your problem?" Ron exclaimed angrily. _She was being ridiculous._

"_I_ haven't done a thing." Ginny spat back. Ron threw Hermione an incredulous look, and she shook her head at him, with a look that plainly said, '_it's no use_.'

"You have too." Fred began.

"You ran off Harry _and_ Jordan in less time than it takes to milk a Glumbumble!" George finished.

Ginny glared at them both before stalking toward the stairs to the basement. Fred shook his head sadly, "Geez…what did Harry do to _her_?"

"Must've been bad." George stated with raised eyebrows.

"Ron, I need to talk to you." Hermione said urgently. Ron felt a rush of fear as he stood up slowly from the couch. He suddenly had an image of Hermione standing in front of him with her hands on her hips and saying, '_it's just not going to work, Ron…I've thought about what you did to Harry, and I now know what a great git you are.'_

"Uh oh." Fred whispered in mock-horror, "You mean to tell me that there are _two_ women scorned in this house. George…"

"Fred…"

"I think it might be…"

"Time to go?"

The twins looked at one another and gave one sharp nod. "Well, we're going to pop on down to the kitchen and bid farewell to Mum and Dad. See you two later." Fred said, giving Ron a pat on the back and Hermione a small squeeze on her arm.

"Good luck, Ron." George said quietly, before turning to Hermione, "Go easy on him…he's a bit green at this sort of thing, you know?" Hermione blushed a beautiful shade of pink.

_Cr-Crack!_

"Where are Tonks and Mad-Eye?" Hermione asked quickly, as they were now alone in the entrance hall. _Alone_… Ron felt a rush of excitement mix with his trepidation of what Hermione needed to talk to him about.

"Dunno…still in the kitchen, I think…" Ron replied shrugging. Hermione gasped and one hand flew to her mouth, as her eyes got wide.

"What?" Ron asked hurriedly. Suddenly Hermione grabbed a hold of Ron's hand and led him at a near run to the staircase leading to the first floor. They by-passed the first floor, and the second, but then they came to the third floor. This was where Fred and George's bedroom from two summers ago had been. However, they by-passed this room too, and Hermione led Ron into a room at the end of the hall that he knew to be Mrs. Black's old bedroom. It was where Buckbeak had stayed. _Of course! He had forgotten all about this room_!

Hermione pulled him inside the dark, musty room and quickly shut the door. There were a few long stemmed candles burning on a wall candelabrum beside the door, but this was the only source of light in the room. It cast a lovely golden glow on Hermione's face, and before Ron really thought about what he was doing he had wrapped his arms around Hermione and crushed her to him in a fierce hug. She laid her head on his chest, and he felt her small arms wrap around his waist.

"Hermione…" Ron breathed in deeply, taking in her sweet scent. "I know you have something you want to talk to me about, but _blimey_, I had to do this first." To his delight, Hermione actually giggled. _Maybe she wasn't a woman scorned as Fred had said._

"Ron?" Hermione said against his chest.

"Hmm?"

"I still don't think Harry should have dropped his defenses…but I'm not angry with you. I know you were just thinking of me."

Ron felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He hadn't realized how much he'd needed to hear that. "Thank you, Hermione." He said softly before kissing the top of her head.

"Um…Hermione?"

"Hmm?"

"The way Ginny's been acting this morning…" Ron sighed heavily, "_Please_ don't ever use that as a way to get revenge on me. I'd rather you spit on me, slap me, curse me, hex me…anything but that."

Hermione pulled away from him slightly and peered up at him with an adorable wide-eyed expression, "Ron, I don't agree with what Ginny is doing to Harry _at all_. It's awful."

"I'm glad we agree." Ron said with a small smile.

"Of course…I don't agree with Harry shutting Ginny out either." She said matter-of-factly.

"Me neither."

"Ron?"

"Hmm?"

"Could you _please_ hurry up and kiss me?" Hermione whispered.

* * *

Hermione could tell that her request had had a positive effect on Ron. A sultry smile spread across his lips, which seemed to stimulate every nerve in Hermione's body. Ron leaned down slowly and briefly nuzzled her nose with his before his mouth found hers in a titillating, lingering lip lock.

Maybe it was the candles, or the clean, earthy smell radiating from Ron's body, or the amount of time Hermione had been waiting for this contact…but _something_ about this kiss fueled Hermione's desires to a height that actually frightened her a bit. Not enough to pull away from the kiss…or to stop herself from raking her fingers down Ron's chest and back up again…

There was one urge, however, that she _was_ denying herself. It was such a strange thing to want to do. . .But when Ron deepened their kiss, she seemed to forget how to practice self-restraint. Parting her lips a bit more, Hermione bit Ron's bottom lip ever so softly and then slowly moved her tongue over it. He breathed heavily on her lips after this and squeezed her tighter; Hermione heard a soft moan fill the air between them…_she then realized that it had been her own._

Ron pulled his mouth away suddenly and rested his forehead on hers. "Bloody _hell_, Hermione…" He whispered between pants, running his hands up and down her arms, his eyes shut tightly.

Hermione's eyes weren't shut, however, and she saw that jaw muscle working. "Are you frustrated with me?" She asked quietly. _That is what that muscle meant wasn't it? Frustration?_

"What?" Ron asked, sounding perplexed as he leaned back to look at her.

"Are you frustrated?" Hermione asked again.

"No. Yes. Well, I…" Ron began blushing profusely, but he held her gaze.

"You're a bit scarlet." Hermione stated plainly.

"I know." He said looking down.

Hermione took a deep breath, as she decided to be a bit bolder, "Are you frustrated because you find me…_desirable_?" She asked, remembering what Ron had told her that night at her grandmother's home.

He looked back into her eyes and smiled softly, "Yeah…something like that."

"What do you want?"

"What do you mean?"

"At my grandmother's home, you became frustrated because you wanted to…well…_touch_ me. And now, you're frustrated again…so what is it that you want this time?" Hermione asked quietly. She wasn't annoyed; just curious and a tad worried. She didn't want Ron to become frustrated every time they had one of these intimate sessions.

"The same." He replied quietly; his gaze was positively piercing.

"Where?"

He sighed and rolled his eyes slightly. But it wasn't the eye-roll that sent angry shivers down her spine…this eye-roll was sort of attractive. "Ah hell, Hermione…."

"Don't swear, Ron."

"Sorry…okay, where do I want to touch you? _Honestly_?" He asked somewhat nervously. Hermione simply nodded, fully aware that she was now deeply red upon her cheeks.

Ron took a short breath before he replied. "Everywhere."

Hermione felt a warm wave wash through her as she felt flattered, excited, and troubled all at one time. "Oh…so…um…what if I don't…I mean, if I'm not ready…will you _always_ become frustrated with me when we kiss if I don't-…"

A wide-eyed, worried look swept over Ron and he quickly cupped her face with his hands. "_No_! No, no, no, Hermione…I'm _not_ frustrated with you!" He said reassuringly, although Hermione was still a bit confused.

"Then...I don't understand." She stated bluntly.

Ron looked as though he were searching for the right words and his hands left her face to rest on her shoulders. "I…well, I…I _really_ don't think frustrated is the right word. It's more like…

"Self-restraint?" Hermione offered, remembering how she had felt before biting Ron's lip. Hesitant and unsure at first…but then the inability to restrain herself. "You have these urges, and then you pull away from me because you're unsure if you'll be able to restrain yourself?"

"...Yes." Ron said in a deep whisper that sent chills up Hermione's neck. "But Hermione…I _promise_ I'll never touch you unless you say it's alright. I would never do anything to hurt you."

At these words, Hermione felt a lump form in her throat as Ron tucked one of her stray hairs behind her ear. "I know." She said in a strained voice; her unshed tears were being very stubborn.

Hermione lifted up on her tiptoes and cupping Ron's face with her hands, she brought his lips down to hers. His strong hands gripped tightly to her waist and brought her closer to his body. It was a bit ironic to Hermione that immediately after a brief chat on self-restraint, she and Ron began kissing _madly_.

She had her hands entwined in his soft locks as she applied pressure to the back of his head to deepen their kisses. Her heart was beating frantically, and she knew that Ron's was as well because she could feel the vibrations against her chest. Hermione slowly moved her mouth from Ron's and kissed a warm trail over the harsh edge of his jaw and onto his neck.

As Hermione planted a stream of soft kisses on this soft area, Ron buried his head into her neck, his hot breath creating pleasant chills down her arms. '_I promise I'll never touch you unless you say it's alright.'_ Remembering these sincere, caring words, Hermione removed her hands from Ron's hair and grabbed hold of his hands. She then boldly moved them under the bottom of her shirt to rest warmly on the bare skin of her waist. Ron immediately encircled her body so that his hands were splayed across her bare back.

Hermione didn't truly understand why she felt the need to have Ron's hands on her bare skin, but she knew that it had something to do with the amount of love that she felt for him. Just like that night in the shed by his house, she had felt as though she couldn't get close enough to his body. It had made no sense to her then because they had been so very close…but now…Hermione was beginning to feel as though skin-on-skin contact was one of the strongest ways to show and feel love. She could feel it in the tenderness of his touch… the way he rubbed his fingers along her skin in small circles… the way he squeezed her gently…

"Ron?" She whispered breathlessly on his neck.

He rubbed his cheek softly across hers before replying huskily in her ear, "Yeah?"

"I love you." She said before kissing him full on the mouth. When she pulled away, Ron hugged her to him tightly, and then huskily in her ear he replied…

"I love y-…"

_BOOM_!

* * *

Ron threw himself onto the floor, bringing Hermione with him. After landing painfully on his back he rolled himself over Hermione's small frame, lying his body across hers. Shielding both of their heads with his arms, he felt bits of wood and debris hitting him across the back. Dust was falling all around them.

Ron's mind was in a frantic blurred state. _What in the hell was that blast_? It had shook the _entire_ room! _Why was there debris falling all around them? Who had done this? Was there a Death Eater in the house? What about the Fidelius Charm? Had Fred and George returned to accidentally set off a firework?_

When Ron realized that there was no longer a steady rain of debris, he raised his head to look about the room. The room was a shambles; wood and dust everywhere…_and_ a rather large hole in the middle of the floor. Light was streaming into Mrs. Black's old bedroom from the room below. _Wait_…Ron thought, _the room below is mine and Harry's room_! Ron looked down at Hermione, who was still underneath him shaking slightly.

"Hermione, are you all right? Were you hurt? Did I-…"

"I'm _fine_, Ron! But…but…what…wha-…?"

"I've no idea, but it came from mine and Harry's room. Hermione, get out your wand, and follow close behind me, all right? We've got to-…"

_BANG_!

Ron's head snapped up as the door to the room flung open.

"Tonks!" Ron cried. Despite the confusion and fear running through his veins like an unpleasant icy current, he also felt extreme embarrassment as he realized the compromising position he and Hermione were in.

Tonks didn't look at all worried about their awkward position, however. She was glancing around the room frantically, wand raised and a fierce expression that looked ready for battle. She only spared a split-second glance at him and Hermione.

Ron hoisted himself up off of Hermione and reached a hand down to pull her up. There was a small cut above Hermione's eyebrow and an immense amount of dust in her hair and on her clothes. Ron knew he probably looked worse as he was on top of her. There was real fear in her eyes too. He put an arm tightly around her waist.

"Tonks, what's-…" Hermione began, but she stopped as Tonks suddenly strode over to the large hole in the middle of the room, peered down cautiously, and then, to Ron's surprise, jumped down into the room below.

"Hermione, stay back." Ron commanded, pushing Hermione back up against the wall.

"Ron, no! Don't-…"

But Ron had already retrieved his wand and was now striding over to peer down the hole. There was a fair amount of debris about the second floor room, as well, along with Tonks, Harry, Mad-Eye, and possibly some others. Ron couldn't see properly, but he could see that none of them looked exceedingly worried or in a hurry to leave the place.

Ron turned to Hermione, who looked extremely anxious, yet with wand in hand. He grabbed a firm hold on her free hand, and led her from the room. As they reached the stairs descending to the second floor, however, Ron remembered something. Turning to Hermione he took hold of the nape of her neck, pulled her to him, and kissed her briefly, but passionately.

"I love you, too." He said quickly to a taken aback Hermione, before descending the stairs with her hand still clasped in his.

As they reached the second floor landing, they immediately heard shouts. Although the voice sounded vaguely familiar, Ron didn't quite recognize it. However as he and Hermione arrived at the open door to he and Harry's bedroom, an intense scene was playing out before them that would eventually answer all of Ron's questions.

Everyone at Grimmauld Place was crowded into the room. Ron's Mum, Dad, and sister were standing in one corner of the room, while Tonks and Mad-Eye were standing in the middle of the room, where most of the debris was. The slightly familiar voice that Ron had heard from the hallway, however, was yelling out from a portrait on the wall in the room.

"Abominable! What in the name of all that is sacred do you think you are doing to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black? This is your inheritance, boy, and look what you've done!"

Phineas Nigellus had appeared in his frame. He was extremely red in the face and was shaking his fist in Harry's direction. Harry, however, was sitting on the edge of his dusty, debris-strewn bed with his head in his hands.

"Oh, stuff it, Nigellus!" Mad-Eye growled, before turning to Harry, "Boy, now what do you mean you just looked up at the ceiling?"

"I _told_ you, Moody," Harry said, raising his head from his hands and standing up from the bed. "I just did like this…" Harry raised his hands up to the ceiling, "And I-…"

"Well, don't do it again!" Growled Mad-Eye frantically. "Just sit there! Sit _still_, too!"

Harry rolled his eyes and sat down hard on the bed, returning his head to his hands.

"_RON_!"

His mum had just spotted him standing in the doorway and was rushing over to him with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, my poor _baby_. What's _happened_ to you? Look at the scrapes onyour arms! Where were you two? Tonks said you were fine, but look at you! You're _covered_ in rubble! And, Hermione, dear, you're cut!"

"They were with me when it happened." Tonks said quickly. Ron felt a huge rush of relief, and Hermione must have too because he felt her hand loosen from his slightly. Now that he thought about it, she had been holding his hand with a viselike grip. Ron was holding her hand behind his back, however, so no one in the room was any the wiser.

"With _you_?" Mr. Weasley asked curiously.

"Yes, we were just looking around Buckbeak's old room. You know…none of us had ever really seen inside it so we just-…"

"Well, why aren't you covered in rubble, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked curiously.

Tonks' eye twitched just slightly before she said convincingly, "Well, I was actually admiring the room from the hallway. It still smells a bit like a Hippogriff in there."

"Jibber jabber! That's all you people do! Think about the problem at hand! This young man needs to be _punished_! He needs to be taught how to respect this home if he's to live here! Why in _my_ day-..." Phineas yelled.

"Oh, shut up, you old _bat_!" Ginny cried unexpectedly. Everyone in the room turned to look at her, including Harry. Ron noticedtear trails down her cheeks. Nigellus gasped as if someone had just done him a great wrong, before exiting his portrait with his head held high like royalty.

"I know what happened." Ginny said quietly, looking at Harry and keeping everyone's silent attention. Harry looked back at her with a horribly pained expression on his face. Ron heard a small sniff from Hermione so he squeezed her hand gently and began rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb. Hermione must have realized something that Ron hadn't because he was still utterly confused.

"I think Harry was just upset over what happened at breakfast." Ginny said, she and Harry still holding each other's stare as everyone listened. "Voldemort keeps attacking people, ruining lives, taking lives…evoking fear in those he hates so that they can't…" Ginny paused and swallowed hard, "...can't live their lives the way they want to."

"Oh!" Mrs. Weasley cried with a steady stream of tears now falling down her face and rolling off of her chin. "That awful Wolverhampton attack was just the last straw. Arthur I _knew_ you shouldn't have given him that ring! _Oh_!"

Mrs. Weasley rushed to sit down on the bed beside Harry. She wrapped him in a fierce hug and Harry closed his eyes tightly. Ron was no longer confused, but…his mother was. Wolverhampton was not what upset Harry at breakfast…no…a giggly, ginger-haired maiden had caused enough anger and frustration in Harry, that he had blasted his ceiling to bits with a simple stare. Harry had told Ron of other instances like this. Blowing up his Aunt Marge and setting a python on his cousin Dudley for their cruelty, blasting the door off of the cupboard under the stairs at Privet Drive out of necessity…

And now…blasting a hole in the ceiling of his room at Grimmauld Place because he was denying himself the love of his life…

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This fairly lengthy chapter surprisingly takes place over the span of about two or three hours. But, I guess a fair amount of 'stuff' happened, huh? Well, I hope everyone is still enjoying the story.Sorry I couldn't get this posted sooner, but this chapter gave me a bit of trouble at first...until I found my groove again. Lol...I'm getting antsy for the school year to resume, so for those of you that are also awaiting the second term...it's coming soon! Thanks so so so so much for continuing to review! I read every single review that is sent in and I appreciate every single one as well! Uh oh...I think I just heard Chapter 26 calling my name...gotta go! Lol...


	26. Chapter 26

The Characters and situations of Harry Potter depicted in this story are the legal property of J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, and AOL Time Warner, and have been used without permission. No copyright violation is intended. No profit is being made off this site. It is for entertainment purposes only.

**Chapter 26**

_Ten…nine…eight…seven…six…five…four…three…two…one…_

Nope. _Nothing_. Maybe it worked better the other way…

_One…two…three…four…five…six…seven…eight…nine…ten…_

Ron sighed heavily as he sat on the tattered green sofa in the entrance hall, thumbing through a new copy of _The Stealth_…and counting. He'd already read through this thing cover to cover, so he was actually just staring at the pictures. He had seen Moody toss it in the kitchen bin one morning, and had sneakily removed it and shoved it under his shirt. The stories weren't really any different than that of the issue he, Harry, and Ginny had read. Just a lot of death and destruction…

He had been hoping that if he read something devastating enough, he might be able to take his mind off of the highly irritating course this week had taken.Or...if he couldn't take his mind off of it, he hoped to dwarf it in comparison to something more horrible.

Ron could hardly believe that one week and one day ago, Harry had blasted a gaping hole in their bedroom. _It seemed like a month ago…Everything was moving so slowly now._The damage was quickly repaired…well, at least the damage to the _ceiling_ was quickly repaired… However, the events following Harry's outburst had inadvertently caused a bit of 'damage' to Ginny.

As soon as Phineas strode from his painting to return to Dumbledore's wall at Hogwarts, he informed the Headmaster of Harry's…_explosive anger_. After hearing this news, Dumbledore arranged to pick Harry up from Grimmauld Place that evening. Ron had heard Dumbledore saying something to his mum and dad about Harry needing to, '_redirect all of his anger to a more productive method of anxiety liberation_.' So, he had taken Harry to Hogwarts for the week to resume his training with him and Lupin in hopes that this would clear Harry's mind a bit.

As Harry and Dumbledore were preparing to apparate, however, Ginny had run up to Harry and whispered something in his ear. It wasn't until later that Ron found out from Hermione what Ginny had said. Hermione had been able to read her lips… '_I'm sorry_.'To everyone's surprise…_everyone being the whole lot of inhabitants at Grimmauld Place_…Harry had wrapped Ginny in a fierce hug and kissed her lightly on her cheek. And if the scene had ended there, maybe no damage would have been dealt to Ginny, but unfortunately, Ginny had pushed her luck.

She made a move to cup Harry's face and kiss him on the mouth, but before she could, there was a '_Crack_!' And Harry was gone, leaving Ginny standing alone near the front door with her hands held up in a slight V-shape. She had looked like some sort of delicate statue, looking to the heavens…until, of course, she broke the pose to flee to her room. It was Ron and Hermione's belief that Ginny and Harry's brief reunion followed by Harry's refusal to accept her kiss, was what had caused the ensuing '_damage'_ to Ginny.

Ginny had spent the entire week locked away in her and Hermione's room. Not one soul in Grimmauld Place could pretend that they weren't aware that '_something'_ was going on between Ginny and Harry. Of course, Ron, Hermione, and Tonks were the only ones who actually understood the situation. Ron and Hermione had explained mostly everything to Tonks, who, as they expected, understood completely that the matter should remain secret. The only bit of the story that they hadn't revealed to Tonks, was the bit about Harry lowering his defenses and seeing that horrible vision of Ginny.

Ron's Mum and Dad, however, did not know any of the secret of Harry's denial of their daughter. They believed Ginny to be upset and scared for Harry after seeing the power of his veiled anger. His parents believed Ginny to be innocent and fragile … unable to fully deal with the war and how it was affecting Harry. And Ginny had readily let them believe this…

Ron's Mum delivered Ginny three meals every day, and Ginny only left her room to go to the loo. Ron had visited her a few times, but she hadn't talked to him. Her appearance made Ron doubt if she were actually eating the food brought to her each day. Her eyes were dark underneathand her skin was pasty. Either she wasn't eating or she wasn't sleeping…_or both_…but she _definitely_ wasn't taking good enough care of herself, for she did not look healthy at all.

In addition to Ron's worries over his sister and Harry, he felt as if he hadn't seen Hermione for a week. With Harry gone and Ginny hiding away, it would seem ideal for he and Hermione to have ample alone time. But, this wasn't the case. Hermione had been studying all day, _everyday_ with Tonks for her Apparition test. At which times, Ron was made to leave the room. Apparently he made Hermione '_too nervous'_ to apparate properly. And when she wasn't practicing, she was reading the book Ron bought her for Christmas, _A Simple Guide to Apparition_. Fortunately, he _was_ able to sit with her while she read.

_Who knew sitting with someone could be so fulfilling_? It was quite odd how content Ron felt just being in Hermione's presence. But, Ron reckoned love was peculiar in a lot of ways that he'd never really thought of before. For one thing, there was this insatiable hunger to rendezvous with Hermione.

Ron was a connoisseur of satisfying his hunger. Or at least, he had been before he adopted this new hunger that didn't involve stuffing his mouth full of food. He constantly longed to be in Hermione's presence, preferably hugging and kissing her. _Hugging and kissing Hermione Granger_! Sometimes he had to remind himself that her attraction to him and love for him was not false. _Why has she chosen me_? Ron would often ask himself. He still didn't really know the answer.

But, Ron felt as though '_answers'_ were scarce these days. It seemed that all of his questions remained without proper ones. _Would Harry ever accept Ginny back into his life_? Could Ginny recover if he didn't? _Would he and Hermione ever feel as though it were time to tell Harry about their feelings for one another_? Would he be able to keep Hermione happy in a relationship so that she wouldn't leave his sorry arse for someone better? _Could he recover if she left him_? Well, maybe _one_ of his questions had an answer to it… But more importantly at the moment…_would Hermione ever get back from the Apparition Testing Center!_

Ron shoved the depressing newspaper in between the two cushions of the couch. _Hermione had surely been gone for at least two hours! _Kingsley had come for her this afternoon, and then Shacklebolt, Hermione, and Tonks had gone to the A.T.C. at the Ministry. Tonks claimed that she was just going along for the ride, however, Ron had a sick feeling in his stomach that told him otherwise. Surely someone being targeted by Death Eaters would need at least two Aurors to guard them. Ron reckoned it was a sign of the colossal love he had for Hermione that he could still be worried sick about her when she was being escorted by two highly capable Aurors.

Ron stood up from the sofa with the intent of going downstairs to the basement and checking the time. If Hermione didn't return soon, he was going to drive himself mad…what with all the counting backwards and forwards, reading depressing newspapers, and dwelling over the past week…

However as Ron reached the top of the basement stairs, he heard someone coming up the steps outside the front door. His heartbeat quickened, and the door opened wide to reveal Tonks and Hermione being ushered inside by Kingsley. Kingsley gave Ron a brief wave from the front steps but quickly apparated after shouting some sort of combined greeting and farewell. Ron didn't hear exactly what he'd said, however, because he was too bothered by the horribly gloomy look on Hermione's face.

"Hermione?" Ron asked tentatively. "How did it go?" She looked up at him sadly, which caused his stomach to clench up, and then…

_Pop_! She was gone….but then…

_Pop_!

A mischievously smiling Hermione was now standing about a foot from him. Ron smiled back broadly and quickly scooped her up into his arms. Tonks smiled and rolled her eyes as Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and giggled. He swung her around a couple of times before returning her feet to solid ground.

"Brilliant, Hermione!" Ron exclaimed brightly, both of his hands clasping her arms.

"Thanks." She replied, smiling modestly, although he could see the excitement in her eyes.

"Now, you see? Tonks was right! You didn't have any problem, did you?" He said smiling down at her beautiful blushing face. Ron reveled in causing her to blush from his compliments. _It was so delightful_!

"The testers were _quite_ impressed. Weren't they, Hermione?" Tonks said matter-of-factly. Hermione just continued to smile as Tonks continued. "Said they hadn't heard a seventeen-year-old apparate that _quietly_ on their first try in _ages_."

Ron felt a strange sensation wash through him as he looked down at Hermione. _The sensation was immeasurable pride_! He'd never felt this proud of anyone before. Not even Hermione. He usually always felt at least a small pang of envy when others exceeded above his accomplishments. But he didn't feel that at all at the moment.

Glancing around the room to make sure that they were alone, _besides Tonks_, Ron entwined the fingers of both of their hands, leaned down, and gave Hermione a congratulatory kiss. Tonks made some sort of whistling noise followed by a snorting sound before making her way past them to descend the stairs to the kitchen.

"Would you like to go with me to show Ginny my new skill?" Hermione asked after pulling away from him slightly. "I thought it might cheer her up a bit, you know?"

"Sure." Ron said, still smiling. Hermione suddenly got that mischievous smile again.

"I bet I can beat you to the bedroom." She said slyly, before…. _Pop_!

* * *

Swirling colors and warmth surrounded Hermione for a brief moment before everything stopped abruptly and she found herself standing outside of her and Ginny's bedroom door. It was a strange sensation, but Hermione didn't mind it, really. She was just relieved that the test was over and she now had her Apparition License. Hermione smiled to herself as she saw Ron running up the stairs three at a time. He stopped at the landing, breathing slightly heavily. Giving her a knowing smile, he approached her slowly, yet determinedly. She found herself leaning back against the wall. 

"That wasn't quite fair now, was it?" He asked huskily, as he came close enough to place his hands upon her hips. Hermione felt her heart flip over backward.

"It's fair by _my_ rulebook." Hermione said softly as Ron leaned further over her and squeezed her hips with his warm hands; she could feel their heat through her denims...or maybe that heat was coming from her.

He smiled broadly. "I see." He leaned down until he was breathing on her lips, sending those marvelous chills up and down her body. "Well, if we're playing by _your_ rulebook…" He whispered against her lips.

Suddenly Ron bit Hermione's lower lip ever so gently, before running his tongue across it. She closed her eyes as she felt her legs grow a bit weak and a warmth, much stronger than that from apparating, run through her veins. Before they could continue this wonderful game, however, a door opened somewhere down the hall, causing them to reluctantly, yet quickly part from one another. They gave each other meaningful smiles before creating a friendly distance between them. Although, Hermione's heart was still beating at a non-friendly rate.

Ron stepped back from her and Hermione turned toward the bedroom door as Moody began making his way down the hall toward the stairs. He had come from the loo. Hermione tried to appear to be just now arriving at her bedroom as she slowly opened the door and peaked inside to see Ginny lying on her bed, curled up into a small ball, with her back to the door. Motioning for Ron to follow her, Hermione entered the room quietly.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked in a near whisper.

"Hmm?"

"I'm back from the A.T.C."

Ginny rolled over then and sat up. Hermione felt a small lump form in her throat at the site of Ginny's slightly sunken eyes and weak smile. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail with loose strands falling all about her pretty face. She was wearing a light blue, cotton t-shirt and shorts. Hermione would swear that Ginny had lost at least ten pounds in the past week. _Was that possible?_

"How did it go?" Ginny asked in a small voice.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Hermione focused on the space directly in front of Ginny's bed, closed her eyes, and…

_Pop_! …warm, swirling colors engulfed her, but then… _Pop_!

Hermione was now a foot from Ginny, who was smiling up at her.

"Great show, Hermione." She said sweetly before standing up to give her a hug.

Hermione returned the hug and took note of Ginny's noticeably protruding spine as she patted her on the back. Ginny had always been a thin girl, but this was ridiculous. Hermione felt that she should reprimand her or threaten to tell her mother, but she couldn't do it. She couldn't cause her friend anymore pain or stress. As Hermione and Ginny broke their embrace, Hermione decided that she would just have to keep a closer eye on Ginny and make sure that she was eating something everyday.

"Ginny, you look…" Ron began worriedly. Hermione turned around and shot him a warning look. His eyes went a bit wide for a moment. "You look…_sleepy_. Um, should we leave you to a lie-down?"

Hermione smiled at him, and he gave her one of those wonderful, heart-stopping winks.

"Oh, no. It's really alright…I just-…" Ginny stopped mid-sentence. Her mouth was still partway open, but her pallid face seemed to grow paler as she looked past Hermione toward the door.

Hermione turned around to see Harry standing in the doorway.He must have returnedjust moments after she and Ron had entered the bedroom. He too was staring with his mouth partway open…at Ginny. A deeply concerned furrow appeared on his brow. The last time Harry had seen Ginny, she had looked like a Greek goddess..._but now_...

"Hey, mate." Ron replied hesitantly, "Glad to have you back."

Harry slowly tore his eyes from Ginny and looked at Ron in confusion for a moment, as if he wasn't sure why Ron was standing there talking to him, before rubbing a hand quickly over his face and then nodding at Ron. In an attempt to break the silence, Hermione was about to ask Harry how everything went at Hogwarts, but she saw something moving behind Harry's legs.

"_Dobby_?" Hermione asked curiously.

A small head with a long nose and huge, green eyes peaked timidly around Harry's legs, before the large-eared elf stepped out from behind them. "Yes, Miss…it is Dobby." He replied with a small smile. He was wearing about five pairs of differently colored socks, a purple sweater, and some bright green shorts.

"Oh, yes." Harry began with a forced smile,his gaze had returned to Ginny, "Dobby has come to live here at Grimmauld Place."

"What?" Ron asked with one eyebrow raised, but Harry was entranced with Ginny, who was simply sitting quietly on her bed, her small legs hanging off the edge. Her eyes focused on her knees. Dobby took Harry's silence to mean that Ron was addressing him directly.

"Yes sir, Mr. Wheezy, sir." Dobby said smiling proudly. "Dobby will replace Harry Potter's Kreacher because Kreacher is a dark and bad elf."

"Really, Harry?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

He nodded, turning to look at Hermione. "Yeah, well... When I arrived at Hogwarts, Dumbledore told me that Dobby here had a request of me. Apparently he had gotten wind of my ownership of Kreacher through the…well…the Elvaan grapevine."

"Yes." Dobby added, nodding excitedly, "Dobby requested to work here for Harry Potter…for _free_! Dobby is used to wages, but Dobby could never take money from the great Harry Potter."

Ron chuckled a bit at this before Harry continued, "Uh…I still…well…_own_ Kreacher, but Dumbledore said I could send Kreacher back with him to Hogwarts if I wanted, and bring Dobby to live here. And, well, that's what I wanted."

"Wow." Hermione smiled down at Dobby, who smiled back timidly. He was sort of unattractive at first sight, but his innocence and lovability made him charming.

"Why doesn't everyone sit down for a bit?" Ginny asked softly. Her voice sounded a bit strained. Hermione took a seat on her own bed, along with Ron, who had sat down rather quickly. Hermione wondered if he had simply wanted to sit beside her, or if he wanted to force Harry to sit beside Ginny…_maybe it was both._

Harry had his hands in the pockets of his jacket as he walked slowly to Ginny's bed. He took a seat beside her, his eyes sweeping over her concernedly.

"Are you ill?" He asked softly. Ginny shook her head without looking at Harry. She was actually playing absently with the edge of her pillow.

"She's not eating." Ron stated candidly. Hermione thumped him on the knee for interrupting, but he just continued to stare disapprovingly at his sister.

"Is that true?" Harry asked calmly. Ginny didn't respond, but continued fingering the edge of her pillow. "Ginny, are you not eating?"

When she continued to ignore his question, Harry sighed heavily and turned to Dobby, "Dobby, would you mind running down to the kitchen and fixing some hot soup?"

Dobby smiled brightly at this, as if he had just been told that he had won a grand prize. "Of course, sir!" He cried cheerily before he all but ran from the room, almost tripping over his large feet in his haste. Once in the hall, he must've apparated because Hermione heard a loud crack.

Ginny and Harry were staring at one another now. Hermione looked to Ron and with her eyes, she attempted to ask him whether or not they should leave the room. He shook his head at her before turning to look back at Harry and his sister.

"I'm not hungry, Harry." Ginny whispered, looking away from him.

"Well…you sure _look_ hungry."

"But I'm not, and you can't make me eat."

"Ginny, _please_…" Harry said a bit hoarsely. He then took hold of one of her hands, causing her to look up at him expectantly. "Ginny, what if I sit here with you? Hmm? Will you eat then?"

Without warning, a loud sob burst forth from Ginny's small frame. She quickly grabbed her pillow and buried her head in it. Harry closed his eyes tightly for a mere second before he gently took the pillow from her, tossed it to the floor, and pulled her to him. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck; his arms were about her waist. Hermione quickly stood from the bed and grabbed Ron by the wrist; Ron looked at her with slight confusion.

She pulledRon up from her bed and began dragging him to the door, but before they reached it, the door slammed closed. Hermione turned on her heel to face Harry. He still had one arm about Ginny, stroking her back, but the other was just returning to encircle her after being outstretched toward the door.

"Harry, did you just-…" Ron began in awe.

"Wandless magic…yeah." Harry said shortly over Ginny's shoulder, as he began rocking her still sobbing form back and forth slightly. "You two sit down, will ya?"

Hermione gave Ron a half-questioning, half-astounded look before they both shrugged and returned to her bed. _Harry could do wandless magic? Exactly how much wandless magic? _

Hermione wasn't quite sure why Harry didn't want to be alone with Ginny, but she couldn't honestly say that she wasn't glad she had the opportunity to watch this sweet exchange between her two friends. She was exceedingly curious as to where this was going…_Please don't refuse her after this_, Hermione thought desperately.

Just then, Hermione heard another loud crack come from the hallway, followed by the sound of quickly pattering feet. Dobby appeared in the doorway with a large tray. It had four steaming bowls of vegetable soup, along with four glasses of pumpkin juice, four spoons, and four napkins.

"Dobby!" Harry said in surprise as he gently pried Ginny's hands from his neck. He stood up to take the tray from his new house-elf. "How did you cook that fast?"

Dobby laughed a small laugh before he shrugged and simply said, "Magic, sir."

"Thank you, Dobby." Harry said politely as he took the tray and sat it atop Ginny's nightstand. Dobby seemed to be dancing slightly or maybe he was just hopping from one foot to the other, but he began tugging on Harry's jeans. Harry looked down at him.

"Please, Harry Potter, sir…Dobby will serve. Harry Potter should sit back down with his second Wheezy."

Harry nodded and smiled kindly at Dobby as Hermione, Ron, and even Ginny chuckled at this sentiment. Harry did sit back down beside his '_second Wheezy_' as Dobby raised his hands and directed one bowl, spoon, napkin, and drink to each of them. As it was a bit difficult to hold all of these and eat at the same time, they all decided to sit on the floor. When they were all settled, Dobby apparated back down to the kitchen to finish serving '_the rest of Harry Potter's family_.'

* * *

"This soup is bloody brilliant!" Ron exclaimed through his final mouthful of Dobby's hot, vegetable soup. He and Hermione were sitting across from Harry and Ginny; all of them had their backs against the beds. 

"Yeah…I suppose life could become a real doss with Dobby around." Ginny replied, before swallowing a spoonful of soup that Ron guessed to be the first food she'd eaten in a week. Harry turned to her and smiled.

"So you think I'll laze up if he sticks around?" He asked teasingly.

Ginny shook her head with a small smile, "No. But you might _fatten_ up." Harry chuckled at this.

"Well, that's what _you_ need to do." He said as he reached over and scratched her tummy playfully. She giggled.

Ron was beginning to wonder if Dobby had put some sort of Cheering Charm on the soup. Or…_maybe some sort of hallucinogen_. Were Harry and Ginny actually _flirting_ and _smiling_ again? Was it possible for the madness to finally end? _And_…Ron thought, with a flutter deep in his stomach…_if the madness ends, could he and Hermione safely tell Harry about their romantic relationship?_

"So, Hermione," Harry began, "You can officially apparate. What do you think about it?"

"It's alright I suppose." She said casually.

"Alright?" Ron asked with a disbelieving smile, "You _suppose_?"

Hermione rolled her eyes with her delectable lips pursed slightly, "Alright, then…it's _brilliant_. I was _trying_ not to boast."

Suddenly Ginny stood up from the floor and grabbed hers and Harry's empty bowls, but Harry grabbed a hold of her ankle. "Hey, Little-bit, where are you off to?" He said before standing up beside her and taking the bowls from her hands. "I'll get them. You lie down."

"But Harry I've been in bed all week." She said with a casual smile. Harry's smile faded slightly as if he were imagining Ginny's pitiful state over the last week. _Well he should feel bad_! Ron thought vengefully. It was _mental_ to be in love and not share your feelings to the person you're in love with. Of course, it was probably a bit mental to be in love and _only_ share your feelings to the person you're in love with… _But still!_

As Harry and Ginny stared at one another, however, their bowls disappeared from Harry's hands. Ron then looked down and saw that his empty bowl had also disappeared, as had Hermione's.

"Okay," Ginny said smiling, "I take it back. You're going to laze up _and_ fatten up." Harry smiled weakly before he waved his hand in the direction of the door sending it flying open. He then pulled Ginny to him and, quite unexpectedly, kissed her full on the mouth. Ron was in a semi-shocked condition before he felt a small hand pulling on his arm. He looked up to see that Hermione had stood from the floor and was now bent down, tugging on him to stand, as well.

Snapping out of his trance, Ron stood up quickly and followed Hermione out of the room, but not before he stole another quick peek over his shoulder… As their kissing continued, Harry crushed Ginny to him, Ginny cupped Harry's face, and Harry waved his hand at the door, where it closed softly at Ron's heels.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Aww... Well, I hope everyone enjoyed. Thanks again to the wonderful readers and reviewers! The upcoming chapter may take a while, I never know...but it's very sketchy right now in my mind. Oh, and by "_a while_," I still mean less than 48 hours. So, don't get too worried if you are anxious for chapter 27.

And about Tonks/Lupin relationship...I've been debating that very thing, but I don't know if I will have a good opportunity to fit that in or not. If I do put that in my story, however, the credit for the idea of that relationship goes solely to Jo. I never saw that coming in HBP. But, I liked it, nonetheless:) Well, stay tuned!


	27. Chapter 27

The Characters and situations of Harry Potter depicted in this story are the legal property of J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, and AOL Time Warner, and have been used without permission. No copyright violation is intended. No profit is being made off this site. It is for entertainment purposes only.

Chapter 27

_Ten…nine…eight…seven…six…five…four…three…two…one…_

Nope. _Nothing_.

Hermione was lying on her bed lazily in the early morning hours; those hours that were specifically designed for thinking. The hours when the light coming through the windows was a pale, almost purple, color. For most of the holiday, Hermionehad usedthis quiet time to think about Ron. She would fill her mind with pleasant thoughts of him until she was happy and carefree. It was an excellent way to start the day.

However, Hermione's thoughts of Ron were only making her anxious on this particular morning. A couple of weeks ago, Harry and Ginny had made it quite obvious that they needed alone time to '_make up_,' so Hermione and Ron had retreated to the third floor bedroom on that particular night. Fortunately, the floorboards had been fixed, so they could not see any details of Harry and Ginny's reunion.

She and Ron had then talked…_mostly_. They had discussed whether or not it was time to reveal their true feelings to Harry. After a fairly lengthy discussion, they had come to the conclusion that they would wait two more weeks…_and that was two weeks ago_. So, that made today, the day before they would make the trip to King's Cross Station. That made today, the day that they would tell Harry the interesting turn that her and Ron's relationship had taken.

So, Hermione was counting backward from ten. Ron had given her the idea. He had said that some thought it was a good way to calm one's nerves. _It wasn't working_. Hermione had counted from ten to one about fifty times and she was still fixating on her and Ron's discussion from two weeks ago. She was going over it again and again in her head, trying to make sure that they hadn't missed any important points.

They had first reminded themselves why they were hiding their feelings from Harry in the first place. Harry, Ron, and Hermione…that's the way it had always been. _Just the three of them_. They shared each other's secrets, hopes, fears, dreams, and…_lives_. It had always been a triangle of trust and dependability; a triangle that had been Harry's only true home.

Without the triangle, Hermione still had her parents and grandmother, Ron had his family, but Harry…he truly had no one. Of course, he could always go to Dumbledore or someone from the Order if he ever had a problem, but she and Ron knew that he wouldn't. Harry only seemed to trust her and Ron to listen to his problems without them judging him.

Although a romantic relationship with Ron wouldn't change any of Hermione's feelings for Harry, she knew that it would still cause a certain separation among their triangle. She and Ron would have an extra bond of shared secrets, hopes, fears, and dreams that Harry would be isolated from. _How would Harry handle that_? _Could_ Harry handle that? Sirius had died less than a year ago…

Now, however, Harry had a bond that she and Ron weren't a part of. Harry and Ginny had secrets, hopes, fears, and dreams that would never be revealed to her or Ron. So, Hermione and Ron had decided that it was coming time to tell Harry about their own bond.

But…Harry and Ginny's reunion had almost seemed too good to be true. Harry had seemed so set in his ways; he had seemed so sure that he could not be with Ginny. And then, as quickly as he had refused her love, he had accepted it. For this reason, Hermione and Ron had decided to wait two weeks before telling him their secret. They had really gotten the hang of hiding their feelings while at Grimmauld Place anyway…_what was two more weeks?_ Then they would know for sure that Harry and Ginny were together.

And now, two weeks after the peaceful dinner of Dobby's vegetable soup, it looked as though she and Ron could finally tell Harry. He and Ginny were inseparable. They were, once again, the adorable couple with the infectious cheerfulness. They had actually succeeded in infecting the whole household.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were overjoyed at the idea of Ginny dating Harry. Mrs. Weasley would get teary-eyed nearly every time she witnessed Harry giving her daughter a kiss. Mr. Weasley had begun referring to Harry as, '_son_.' Ron would light up when his father did this with an adorable smile, which would then cause Hermione to light up. It reminded her of the comment Ginny made about her and Hermione being sisters one day. _Maybe Ron and Harry would be brothers._

Even Tonks' hair was a brighter shade of pink lately. She seemed to enjoy just sitting back and watching Harry and Ginny's playful banter. Of course, _anyone would_! It wasn't the sickening type of flirtations that some couples participated in. Harry and Ginny wasted no time with '_shmoopsy whoopsies_.' Their flirtations were simply charming! Sometimes Hermione would catch herself just staring at them and smiling.

At the present moment, however, Hermione was nervous and frowning. For the past two months, she and Ron had hidden their feelings very well. And over these months, she had continually reminded herself that not telling Harry was the right thing to do. So, naturally, there was still a part of her that was holding on to that presumption. There was a part of her saying, '_What if Harry hates the idea of me and Ron dating?_' She knew she was being silly, but she couldn't help herself.

Glancing outside the window, Hermione saw that the light streaming in was now a bright yellow. Her purple '_thinking'_ light was gone, and it was time to get up and face the day. Yellow light meant that Dobby had already prepared breakfast for everyone. Mrs. Weasley had been given a nice two week holiday from cooking and cleaning, although, Hermione wasn't sure if Mrs. Weasley was actually enjoying the break. Hermione had spotted her a few times wiping the already clean table or rewashing the dishes.

Taking care not to wake Ginny, Hermione slowly rolled out of bed and made her way to the loo, where she showered, dressed, and threw her hair up into a bushy ponytail. She then began making her way to the staircase. The hall was completely silent; Hermione quite liked being the first out of bed. Everything was so peaceful. Once she reached the first step, however, she stopped. Smiling to herself, Hermione closed her eyes, envisioned the far corner of the basement kitchen, and…_warm, swirling colors_…

_Pop_! …

_Pop_! ..._Crash_!

"Bloody _hell_!"

Hermione quickly opened her eyes to see a wide-eyed Ron standing near the kitchen sink, with one hand clutching his chest. A broken plate was shattered on the floor at his feet. Apparently he had been about to fill it with the breakfast Dobby had prepared. Kippers, porridge, eggs, bacon, toast, and jam.

"Oh! _Sorry_!" Hermione exclaimed as her hand flew to her mouth in an attempt to hide an involuntary smile. With her other hand she quickly retrieved her wand, repaired the plate, and levitated it to sit atop the counter.

Rapidly recovering from his sudden scare, Ron smiled at her roguishly as he retrieved an ample amount of strawberry preserves from a bowl with his index finger.

"Ron, _don't_!" Hermione warned between giggles, backing up, as he began advancing toward her. Unfortunately she had decided to apparate herself into a corner, so there wasn't much '_backing up_' that she could do. Of course, she _could_ just apparate to the other side of the room…_but this was more fun_…

"You know, this isn't the _first_ time you've made me jump out of my skin with this new skill of yours." He said as he came to stand about an inch from her, smiling and holding his finger threateningly close to her cheek. She could feel his body heat, and smell his freshly showered scent. _Heavens, he smelled good_! He must have used the second floor loo to shower while she used the one on the first floor. _But Ron never woke this early!_

Between her continuing laughs, Hermione managed to say, "I thought I was the only one awake at this hour, Ron! _Don't_!" Ron's smile plainly showed that he had every intention of wiping that jam on her clean face.

So purely out of desperation…_and maybe a bit of bold flirtation_ … Hermione grabbed Ron's hand, took his finger in her mouth, and sucked off the sweet bit of jam. Staring into his magnificent blue eyes, Hermione saw Ron's playful smile immediately replaced by a shocked expression that seemed to cause his whole body to freeze. That small act of '_desperation'_ was much more exhilarating for Hermione than she had foreseen. Pleasant currents were sweeping through her body as she slowly removed his finger from her mouth, their gazes locked.

"_Hermione Jane Granger_!" Ron whispered in astonishment before he smiled broadly at her. Hermione suddenly felt her cheeks go very warm; she knew she was blushing like mad.

For some reason she suddenly felt very timid, as she asked the first question that came to her, "What are you doing up at this hour?"

Ron slid his warm, slightly calloused hands under her shirt to grab hold of her waist and pull her to him. He then bent down until he was breathing in her ear. "I think it has something to do with nerves, but I'm having trouble remembering much of anything at the moment." He said huskily…_cue the chills… _

He then placed a warm kiss on her neck directly below her ear. Hermione immediately felt a rush of raw excitement course through her veins.

She was about to turn her head to return a similar kiss, when she saw a pair of feet coming into view on the basement steps. She gasped slightly, and Ron pulled away to look down at her. But, before Ron even had time to raise a questioning eyebrow, Hermione had closed her eyes, and …

_Pop_! … _Pop_!

She was now on the other side of the kitchen. Ron looked a bit silly standing in the corner, but he quickly turned around with a slightly alarmed expression.

"Hey Ron." Harry said as he appeared at the bottom of the stairs. For some reason, Ron rushed forward to sit down in one of the wooden chairs around the table. Harry looked a bit confused as he asked, "What are you-…"

"Hi Harry." Hermione said suddenly, feeling as though she should make her presence known _and_ interrupt Harry's question. Harry turned around quickly.

"Oh." He said looking slightly startled, "Hey, Hermione. I thought I heard someone apparate."

"Yeah, I just came from my room." Hermione said trying to sound casual.

"Really? I just came from there. Checking on Ginny…" Harry began slowly; Hermione's heart stopped as he looked from Ron to her. "But Hermione, I didn't see-…"

"Good morning, all!" Ginny said brightly, as she suddenly entered the kitchen. Hermione exhaled a long breath, and Ron gave her a relieved glance. _Why were they so relieved at Ginny's interruption? _Weren't they going to tell Harry everything today? This would have been as good a time as any, wouldn't it? _No_, Hermione thought, _it wouldn't_. Breaking the news to Harry with, '_Oh, Ron and I are in love and we were just about to start snogging. Too bad you interrupted_,' didn't sound appropriate.

Harry's attention was fortunately drawn to Ginny, however, as he approached her and gave her a quick hug. He seemed to immediately forget the confusing scene that he had just stumbled upon. In no time, Harry and Ginny were basically unaware of Ron and Hermione's presence as they helped themselves to Dobby's smorgasbord. Ron and Hermione exchanged one more relieved glance before falling into line, although Hermione's heart was still beating rapidly…at two things. Almost being caught in the act…and…_the actual act_...

As the four of them sat around the scrubbed wooden table, eating Dobby's fantastically prepared breakfast, Hermione watched as a scene played out before her between Harry and Ginny. A scene that was becoming increasingly common among the two…

"Harry," Ginny began after a bite of toast, "Could you pass me the jam?"

"Sure." Harry said as he made to stand up, but Ginny grabbed hold of the bottom of his shirt and pulled him back down beside her.

"No, Harry. Do it the other way…_please_!" Ginny begged, nearly jumping up and down on her seat. Harry gave her a sweet smile, before shaking his head at her slightly.

"Alright." He said. Without speaking an incantation, he waved his hand toward the bowl of preserves and levitated it to the table to sit before Ginny, who smiled brightly at him.

Ron chuckled at his sister, as did Hermione. Ginny loved to find small tasks for Harry to do with his wandless magic. It thrilled her each and every time. Hermione knew that Harry didn't like showing off his talent, but since his and Ginny's reunion, he hadn't been able to refuse her anything. Ron would joke with them and say that Ginny was '_already spoiled from being the family's Ginny-Baby_' and that now Harry was going to '_ruin her for good_.'

Since Hermione, Ron, and Ginny had discovered that Harry could perform wandless magic, they had all asked him numerous questions about how it was done. He had attempted to explain it to them, but there didn't seem to be much to explain. Harry said that you just had to focus all of your attention on what you meant to do, and besides that you just had to believe that you could do it. It sounded very simple, but Hermione had attempted a few menial tasks without her wand to no avail. Ron and Ginny, of course, were underage so they could not attempt it. Though Hermione had a feeling that Ron would be able to do it easily.

Apparently, Harry hadn't truly believed that he could do it until after the night he blasted a hole in the ceiling. Something about knowing that he had done that with a simple stare had given him more confidence. So, Harry said that wandless magic had come easy to him after that. He said that he and Lupin had then practiced silent dueling throughout the week he spent at Hogwarts.

Harry had also tried to explain this technique, but it sounded a bit more complicated to Hermione than wandless magic. Lupin had told Harry that all of your internal powers had to feed off of your emotion. When wizards duel, they focus all of their emotions and thoughts into their wands. That's what causes the lights to shoot out of their wand tips. These lights were called Magic Bursts, which Hermione already knew from reading some short chapters on dueling from past Defense Against the Dark Arts textbooks.

Lupin had said that if Harry had pulled his wand out and focused all of his angry thoughts into it the night he blew her up his Aunt Marge, it would have shot a magic burst straight at her. But he had also said that some wizards never master the art of dueling because they cannot focus their energy. Without proper focus, you could end up hurting yourself. You won't be able to keep your composure or aim, and your magic bursts can even backfire. So, the thought of attempting to duel made Hermione more than a bit anxious. She hadn't even been able to make a proper Shield Charm in their bi-weekly defense classes. _How would she be able to duel without incantations?_

"Hermione?"

Hermione looked up to see Harry, Ginny, and Ron staring at her. "Oh…sorry? Did someone say something?" She asked quickly.

"Oh, we only asked you…_five times_…whether or not you've packed." Ginny said.

Ron was looking at her worriedly. She attempted a casual smile, "I was daydreaming about Dobby's excellent cooking, but in answer to your question, no, I haven't."

Ginny and Harry chuckled slightly, and looked convinced. Ron, on the other hand, raised one eyebrow at her. She felt herself blush as she looked away from him to take a bite of her kipper. Just then Mrs. Weasley entered the kitchen looking cheerful and well rested.

"Good morning, dears." Mrs. Weasley said, as she crossed to the food to make her own plate, "Oh Ginny, that blue jumper you asked for…I've almost finished knitting it."

"Oh, really?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"Yes, but I'd like for you to try it on before I put on the finishing touches. I'm not quite sure about the length of the sleeve."

"Alright. I'm finished anyway. Where is it?" Ginny said as she rose from her seat.

"It's in mine and your father's room, atop the dresser." She replied casually. Ginny smiled and kissed Harry atop his head, before quickly ascending the stairs. Mrs. Weasley finished fixing her plate, and then followed after her daughter.

Hermione glanced at Ron; he was actually looking at her intently. She knew what he was thinking. _This was it. They were alone with Harry._ They might not get another moment alone with him all day.

Hermione took a deep breath, her heart was in her throat…and…

"I need to talk to you two." Harry said unexpectedly, pushing his empty plate forward; it disappeared along with Ginny's abandoned plate. "Mine and Ron's room, alright?" Before she or Ron could object, Harry had apparated from his seat with a crack.

Ron gave her a perplexed expression, before quickly standing from his chair. "What's he on about?"

"No idea." Hermione said, as her stomach turned sickeningly, "Well…maybe I _do_ have an idea… but I hope I'm wrong."

Hermione rose for the door, but Ron grabbed her hand. "Hey, what were you so troubled over earlier? It wasn't Dobby's cooking…You were oblivious to _everything_."

Hermione averted her eyes from his gaze. She didn't really know why, but she didn't want to talk about her inability to perform well in Defense Against the Dark Arts. So, she replied hastily, "Later, Ron…um…Harry needs us." Ron looked unsatisfied, but before he could press her further…

_Pop_!

* * *

Ron and Hermione were seated on his bed, awaiting an explanation from Harry, who was standing in the middle of the room, gazing out of the window. Ron had arrived after Hermione, of course, who had suspiciously apparated out of his presence without explaining to him what she had been thinking over breakfast. So, he was now worried about Hermione's unspoken thoughts, as well as whatever Harry had in store for them. What could be both urgent _and_ confidential from Ginny? Hermione had said that she had an idea. _So did he_. His stomach twisted painfully.

"Listen," Harry began quietly, continuing to stare out the window, "I've decided that once we return to Hogwarts…Ginny and I will have to hide our feelings for one another."

"Harry…" Hermione began.

"Hermione, let me finish before you tell me what a bad idea it is," Harry said sternly, "I know that there are people in that school that are watching me. They see who's close to me, and they target them…on Voldemort's orders. Imagine if they got wind that my best friend's sister was also my girlfriend."

"So, are you going to stop hanging around us now?" Hermione spat smartly.

Harry sighed, "I have been friends with both of you for six years, Hermione." He said incredulously. "Do you honestly think that there is any chance that Voldemort doesn't already know that? Or have you forgotten what happened over New Year's?"

"No." Hermione said quietly. Ron glanced at Hermione, who was now staring at her knees. He didn't really appreciate Harry's last comment; that wasn't necessary.

Attempting to ignore this, however, Ron began quietly, "But couldn't you just…" Ron sighed and shifted nervously, "Couldn't you two hide your feelings from everyone…except each other?" He felt Hermione look up at him then.

"That's what I plan to do, actually, but I don't know how to tell Ginny." Harry said sadly. "Do you think she'll consent to having a secret relationship with me? I mean, what if she stops eating again? Or what if…what if she gives up on me…and moves on? I can't expect her to be willing to just keep our relationship on hold until I kill Voldemort."

"Harry, she won't give up on you." Hermione began, "Ginny might be disappointed. She might even become angry with you, but as long as you don't refuse her completely…like before…I think it will work."

"But what if we can't make it work?" Harry asked, now beginning to sound a bit desperate, "What if we can't hide our feelings? What if I won't be able to hide the way I feel about her unless I ignore her completely?"

"You can." Ron and Hermione said simultaneously. Ron felt his cheeks go red as Hermione looked down nervously.

"How?" Harry asked, almost urgently. He was apparently too distressed to take note of the oddity of Ron and Hermione offering him the same answer at the same time.

"Well, you will just have to find alone time here and there…time where you don't have to pretend that she's just your friend." Hermione began slowly, "There's the boy's dormitory, unused lavatories, and the Quidditch locker room." Ron turned to her with a sudden urge to smile, which he refused himself. _It sounded as if Hermione might have already thought these things through…_

"Yes." Harry began gloomily, "But there are also our roommates, Moaning Murtle, and the Quidditch team."

"You're not even going to let on your feelings to fellow Gryffindors?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"Ron, have you forgotten how fast word travels in Hogwarts?" Harry asked with slight exasperation. "Ginny and I meet up in the dormitory, Seamus sees us, Seamus tells Lavender or Parvati, they talk about it loudly at lunch, and BAM! Everyone knows."

Ron frowned. "Yeah…I guess I see what you're-…"

"Your invisibility cloak!" Hermione interrupted excitedly. Harry raised one skeptical eyebrow. "No, listen! Ginny's dorm mates see her get in bed and close the curtains, but they _don't_ see her sneak out of bed. They don't see her sneak down the girl's staircase and into the sixth year boy's dormitory. And no one sees her…well …" Hermione suddenly turned scarlet, "… enter your bed."

Ron couldn't contain this smile. And even Harry was smiling slightly now. Hermione continued, seemingly encouraged by their expressions, "With the invisibility cloak, you two could sneak into Hagrid's hut for visits over tea, secret passages for…well, secrets…and even the Room of Requirement for…whatever you require!"

"Hey, Harry!" Ron began smiling broadly, "I think our Hermione's on to something, don't you?" Hermione blushed again, but Harry's smile was fading slightly.

"I think it sounds brilliant, Hermione." Harry began slowly, "But I don't want Ginny to have to be in a stressful, secret relationship with me…"

Hermione sighed with frustration, "Harry, you and Ginny are made for each other. She is going to do whatever it takes to stay with you, even if she isn't especially keen on the idea at first. Besides…" Hermione cut her eyes very briefly in Ron's direction, "I think a secret relationship sounds a bit exciting."

Harry still looked unconvinced. Ron felt his ears and cheeks grow warm at Hermione's words. But just then Ginny appeared in the doorway. Harry, Hermione, and Ron all looked up at her with slightly guilty expressions. It was one of those moments where no matter what expression any of them made, they wouldn't look completely innocent.

"Have I interrupted something?" Ginny asked blandly with an extremely suspicious look at Harry.

"Ginny…" Harry began softly, "Um…I need to talk with you about something."

Ginny's eyes immediately began to fill with tears. "Harry…_no_…" She whispered. Harry closed the space between them without a moment's hesitation and grabbed hold of her hands.

"Ginny, please don't cry." He whispered, "It's not what you think, alright? I promised you that I would never push you away again." Ginny sniffed as she looked at Harry somewhat hopefully with wide and watery eyes. Harry turned to look at Ron and Hermione, "We're going to go down to the drawing room for a bit..." Harry then placed one arm about Ginny's waist as he led her from the room.

Hermione sighed softly before turning abruptly to Ron, "Now what?"

"Now what…_what_?" Ron asked. Hermione looked up at him sadly.

"Now what do we do if Ginny won't agree to Harry's terms for their relationship?" She asked softly. Ron realized that Hermione's reassurances to Harry that everything would work out had been partially feigned.

"She will." Ron said firmly.

"How do you know?"

"I know." He said evenly. And somehow, he really thought that he did. Hermione gave him a calculating look, but her face seemed to soften a bit, as if she thought he sounded credible enough.

"So what do we do in the meantime?" Hermione asked.

"We wait for the next opportunity to tell Harry."

Hermione nodded at him slowly. She looked fairly despondent, but Ron gave her a small smile, "I thought secret relationships sounded exciting to you." She gave him the tiniest of smiles as she rolled her eyes at him.

"I…well, I've been really nervous about telling Harry…" She began quietly, "…but once we were so close to telling him down in the basement, I guess I began to get excited at the idea of not hiding anymore."

Ron had a huge urge to kiss her then, but he reached out to clasp her hand, "Me too." He said sincerely. Their gazes locked as they exchanged meaningful smiles.

_Knock. Knock. Knock_.

Ron quickly released Hermione's hand to see his father standing in the doorway with a faint smile. To Ron's complete surprise, he was holding…

"_Crookshanks_!" Hermione gasped as she stood up from the bed. "Oh … my … _goodness_! I _completely_ forgot! Has he been at the Burrow this entire time?"

Ron's father set Crookshanks on the floor before smiling at Hermione, "Not to worry. He's been _quite_ content chasing about the gnomes and such. I just happened upon him this morning. I stopped by the Burrow long enough to pick up some things and have a quick look around." Crookshanks began slowly weaving around Mr. Weasley's legs.

"How is everything at home?" Ron asked hesitantly.

"Everything appears to be untouched." Mr. Weasley said. "I haven't really decided on whether or not to remain at Grimmauld Place once you kids get back to Hogwarts…Your mother and I will have to discuss it."

Ron simply nodded as his father continued, "Anyway! Here's Mr. Crookshanks for you, Hermione. Now I'm going to see what old Dobby has whipped up for us this morning." And with that he left the room. Crookshanks strutted over to Ron's trunk at the foot of his bed, where he then jumped atop it and laid down lazily.

Hermione was staring at Crookshanks and shaking her head absently, "I'm a horrible person." She said plainly.

Ron chuckled at her, but when her bland expression didn't change he realized that she wasn't joking. "Hermione? You're _not_ serious…" He said incredulously.

"Ron! I _abandoned_ him, and he's _my_ responsibility…my _pet_!" She exclaimed, and then whispering as if Crookshanks might hear her and take offense, "I never gave him a second thought. It's been nearly _two_ _whole_ _months_!" Ron was just gaping at her; _she actually looked teary-eyed_.

"Hermione." Ron began calmly, standing up beside her and tucking a stray hair behind her ear, "You are _not_ a horrible person. You're a wonderful person, and a tragedy occurred two months ago! I forgot about him, too. We all did."

"But, Ron…he's _mine_. I feel _awful_." She said miserably, looking down at her feet.

"I forget about Pig all the time. Like now…where is he? I don't know."

Hermione looked up at him then, and twisted her mouth to hide a smile. "Ron, you _know_ Pig's in the drawing room with Hedwig."

"He is?" Ron said in mock-astonishment. Hermione giggled a little. "Hey," He began a bit more serious now, "Just give Crookshanks a hug, and he'll forgive you. It would work on me."

Hermione gave him an adorable grin before she turned to Crookshanks and approached him slowly, "Crookshanks..." She said timidly as she reached down for him. He allowed himself to be lifted into her arms. Hermione then nuzzled him slightly and kissed him on his squashed, ginger-haired face.

Ron realized that he was absently smiling at Hermione when she turned to look up at him. Still holding a somewhat limp Crookshanks in her arms, Hermione rose up on her tiptoes and placed a light kiss on Ron's cheek.

It was times like these, when Ron's heart fluttered at the simplest of things, that he wanted to just forget about keeping anything hidden, scoop Hermione up into his arms, and spin her around…or give her an endless shower of kisses. _But_, Ron thought, _I know that Ginny will accept Harry's offer. And then…we can safely tell Harry everything_. They could safely tell Harry that they had fallen in love somewhere along the way and that they hoped he would understand. Ron's heart fluttered once more before he and Hermione exited his room.

* * *

Hermione was sitting at the entrance hall's chess table, staring down at the small white chess pieces in front of her. There weren't very many left. Although Ron still had most of his black pieces. She just really didn't understand how to use strategy in this game. If it weren't for the charming expressions of concentration Ron made when they played, she would probably never consent to playing a game with him.

At the moment, however, she might have consented to anything that might pass the time quicker. Harry and Ginny had been up in the drawing room all day…afternoon…and now, evening. They had only come out for meals, only to go right back upstairs. They weren't snogging, either. Well, not the entire time at least…they had left the door open and Hermione had walked by several times to see them sitting upon one of the sofas, talking.

Hermione and Ron had guessed that Ginny didn't take Harry's news too well at first. At lunch she had seemed very quiet and sulky. Hermione hadn't been surprised. She knew that Ginny would most likely put up a fight and insist that she didn't care if Voldemort found out about them. However, Harry must have convinced her to accept his terms because by dinnertime, they were both being very polite to one another, and Ginny even smiled a few times. Of course, this might have meant that Harry had accepted _Ginny's_ terms, but Hermione highly doubted that. Harry had fallen in love with Ginny, and he had fallen hard. He wasn't going to let anything happen to her if he could help it.

"Ron, I can't concentrate on this anymore." Hermione said suddenly. It had been her turn for at least ten minutes, and she hadn't even thought about the game at all in that time. Ron was looking at her with a small smile. He was slouched low in his chair and he had his head propped up on his fist.

"Stop looking at me like that, Ron." She said quietly. He furrowed his brow slightly.

"Why?"

"Because it makes me want to kiss you, and I can't." She whispered, indicating toward Mad-Eye's slumped form on the couch with a jerk of her head. She knew she was pouting, but she was really not in a good mood right now.

"Hermione, it won't be long, alright?" Ron said softly. "I'm anxious to tell Harry, too, but he and Ginny need this time together, don't they? I mean, we'll sort of be trading places with them shortly. They'll have the secret relationship…and we won't."

Hermione nodded slowly. He was right of course, and Hermione really didn't understand why she felt so incredibly gloomy. She guessed it was because she had been awaiting today for two weeks…thinking that after this day she and Ron would not have to hide anything from Harry anymore. But…now it wasn't looking so good. Now it looked as though they would be hiding their feelings for at least one more day. And who knew when they would have time alone with Harry tomorrow! They would awake, travel to the train station, arrive at Hogwarts, have the start-of-term feast, and then it would be time for bed!

With a heavy sigh, Hermione closed her eyes to Ron's beautiful, blue, and slightly worried gaze…

_Ten…nine…eight…

* * *

_

Ron was contemplating reaching across the chessboard and kissing Hermione despite Moody's presence. She looked very troubled. But before he could make up his mind, Harry and Ginny began descending the stairs. They both looked content as they made their way toward he and Hermione, hand-in-hand.

"Your chances aren't looking so great, Hermione." Harry said as they approached the chess table. Hermione looked up at him with a small smile.

"It's impossible to beat Ron at this game." Hermione said matter-of-factly before turning to give him a smile.Ron felt a surge of delight run through him at her compliment.

"Hmph. Ah…_hell_. I need a scotch."

They all looked up to see Mad-Eye chuck his copy of _The Stealth_ down roughly on the tattered, green couch before standing up and hobbling down the basement stairs to the kitchen.

Ginny raised one eyebrow, went to the couch, snatched up the abandoned paper, and sat down. She quickly scanned the front page and her eyes grew to twice their original size.

"What?" Ron asked apprehensively. Harry rushed over to sit beside her and peer over her shoulder. After he scanned the page, he sat back against the back cushions of the sofa.

"Terry Boot." Harry said darkly.

"The new Quidditch commentator?" Ron asked quickly.

Ginny looked up slowly from the paper, "He's…_dead_…his whole family."

"_No_…" Hermione breathed, her mouth falling open slightly. "He's a…" She stopped and looked down at her knees.

"He's a what, Hermione?" Ron asked, suddenly finding it slightly hard to breathe.

"A Muggle-born." Ginny said quietly. Ron felt as if a disgustingly cold cement had just been poured down his throat and into his chest. Ginny stood up then and crossed to Hermione, "Oh, me and my big mouth. Hermione, I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" Ron said harshly, "It has nothing to do with her." Ginny looked at him sadly before returning to her seat on the couch beside Harry, who was being very quiet.

Ron hadn't meant to snap at his sister, but this really didn't affect Hermione! She was in no more danger now than she was before Boot and his family had been killed. Ginny and Harry were probably just scaring her more by acting so…_grim_.

Hermione was still looking down at her knees. _Blimey_, he wanted to embrace her…

"Sir?"

All four of them looked down to see Dobby approaching them from behind the couch. He was addressing Harry.

"Yes, Dobby?" Harry asked quietly.

"Dobby doesn't mean to be discourteous or to interrupt Harry Potter's friends, but Dobby does have a question." He cleared his throat before continuing, "Dobby has begun to wonder, sir, why Harry Potter keeps the portrait of that bad and dark witch."

"Oh, it won't come down, Dobby." Harry said, "Don't worry about it. It's alright."

"But sir, it will come down." Dobby said with a slight smile.

"No, Dobby. We've honestly tried everything." Harry replied.

Dobby began hopping from one foot to the other, "But if Dobby could get it down, Harry Potter would be pleased?"

Harry looked as if he were growing a bit impatient. "I suppose, Dobby." Dobby smiled brightly and turned to walk toward the portrait.

Dobby looked up at the painting and pointed a long, thin finger at it. Suddenly, a bright blue burst shot out of his finger and impacted with the painting, which promptly fell to the floor with a soft thud. Harry stood up from the couch, his mouth partway open in shock.

"Dobby…how did you do that?" He asked in awe.

Dobby smiled at Harry and shrugged, "Magic, sir."

Ron had heard that house-elves had special magical abilities that witches and wizards did not. He didn't know much about them, though. Actually, he only knew two things that they could do that humans couldn't. They could apparate inside of Hogwarts, and apparently, they could remove stubborn, seemingly non-removable items from walls.

"Thanks, Dobby…" Harry said, quickly crossing to the painting. He bent down to look at it. "Dobby, where's Mrs. Black?"

Dobby actually giggled slightly, "Oh, sir, unwanted witches and wizards do not remain in their frames once they're removed from the wall."

"Oh." Harry said plainly. "That makes sense."

"So where did she go?" Hermione asked quietly. Ron thought she looked a bit pale.

"She's gone, Miss. Mrs. Black's painting is no more." Dobby replied.

Harry rose then, but the frame fell face forward onto Harry's foot. He looked down at it and his brow furrowed slightly. He then squatted back down beside it, "Ron…come look at this." He said slowly.

Ron stood quickly from his seat and crossed to squat beside Harry. Hermione and Ginny were close behind. There was something taped on the back of the painting. But, the thick, brown tape covered the object completely.

Harry reached down and pulled slightly; it came off rather easily. Ron couldn't see very well while Harry was pulling the tape off of the object, but once Harry was finished…he was holding a large, curved dagger.

"Whoa." Ron said looking in awe at the hidden treasure. Its handle was about six inches long and wrapped in black, leather. It also had a black, leather sheath and strap. Harry removed the blade from the sheath to reveal an eight-inch long shiny, silver metal edge.

"How long do you suppose it's been back there?" Harry asked.

"I dunno, mate." Ron said as he stared at the blade. "A while I reckon. Possibly the same amount a time that portrait's been on the wall, which could be ages." Ron looked up at the bare wall where the picture had been. There was now a large square of dark green, embroidered wallpaper. Ron guessed the greenish-brown wallpaper in the rest of the entrance hall had looked like that small patch at one time.

"I don't like it." Hermione said suddenly. She was glaring at the dagger as if were some evil creature. Ron stood up beside her; Ginny was glaring at the dagger as well.

"Come on, you two." Ron said with a slight smile, "It's just an ancient dagger. I think it's kind of cool.

"Well, of course you do." Ginny snarled. "You're a boy."

Ron rolled his eyes at his sister, but then he caught Hermione's eye. The look she was giving him was a bit scary. Her jaw was set, her lips were pursed, and her eyes were squinted slightly. _Uh oh…_

"I'm keeping it." Harry said suddenly. 

"Harry!" Ginny and Hermione said together, casting Harry disapproving stares. Harry ignored them, however.

"Dobby," Harry said, looking down at the elf, "If you put the frame back on the wall, will Mrs. Black return?"

"No, sir." Dobby said.

"Well, then…I want you to put the frame back on the wall, and if anyone asks you about Mrs. Black, tell them that she has…_crossed over_ or _gone toward the light_…or _whatever_ it is unwanted paintings do. But don't tell them about this dagger, alright?"

"Yes, sir. Dobby understands, sir." Dobby said hastily before turning toward the painting and levitating it back onto the wall.

"Harry," Hermione began matter-of-factly, "I really don't think you should have anything to do with that dagger unless you know exactly-…"

Harry sighed heavily, "Hermione, it's a dagger. It was probably in the Black family for a long time."

"Then why was it hidden behind a portrait with a permanent sticking charm on it?" Hermione asked smartly.

"I don't know, Hermione." Harry began with slight exasperation, "Probably because it's worth a lot of money or something. What do you think about it, Ron?" Harry asked turning to him.

_Oh crap_, Ron thought. _What did he think_? He honestly thought it was a cool looking dagger that he would personally keep, but Hermione was still giving him that evil look. "I…I would keep it if it were me." He said honestly. Hermione's eyes went wide; he looked away.

"See." Harry said plainly.

"Well," Ginny began, "I guess it _does_ look harmless…you just be careful, Harry." She said warningly. But then that was it. She grabbed Harry's hand and smiled at him.

Ron's mouth dropped open. _That was it_? He knew that Harry was getting off _way_ easier than he was going to once he and Hermione were alone again. He should have just said it was a horrible idea.

"Well, I'm a bit tired." Hermione said suddenly; she wasn't looking at him, and Ron could tell that she was trying to sound casual. "I guess I'm going to turn in for the night. We've got an early train tomorrow."

_Pop_!

Ron, Harry, and Ginny exchanged quick glances. "I guess she's a bit angry with me." Harry said with a frown. _No she isn't_, Ron thought, _she's angry with me_.

"She'll forget about it by tomorrow." Ginny said. _No she wouldn't_! Ron thought. _Were they talking about the same Hermione Granger that just apparated up to her room_? Hermione retreated to her bed to hide from him because she was angry. _How would he get any sleep knowing that she was ill with him?_

Harry and Ginny began ascending the stairs, so Ron followed. As Ron expected, Harry walked into the girls' room to wish Ginny goodnight. Ron couldn't rightly follow him in there. That would look very odd and suspicious. Grudgingly, Ron made his way up to his and Harry's room. _This was awful.

* * *

_

Hermione was lying in her bed, pretending to be asleep as Harry and Ginny said their goodnights. As soon as she had apparated, she had hastily changed into her pajamas and jumped under the covers. She could now hear whispering and a few kisses, but mostly she just heard angry static in her ears. Harry had found a _mysterious_ dagger taped to the back of a dark, pureblood witch's portrait, and he and Ron had not felt at all suspicious! What was it Ron had said? '_I would keep it if it were me_?' _Argh_! Hermione could not _believe_ him!

The door had just closed. Harry had left, and Ginny had gotten in her bed. Hermione sighed and rolled over on her side. She supposed it was pretty harsh of her to just apparate without saying anything to Ron, but he had made her so angry. And, she had already been in a bad mood.

She and Ron had not had the chance they wanted to tell Harry about their romantic feelings for one another. Her anxiety about revealing the truth had finally turned into excitement and eagerness, but then they could not get Harry away from Ginny long enough to tell him. Then, there was that Muggle-born killing. That had really bothered Hermione even though she hadn't said anything toher friends... So far, there had been many Muggles and Muggle-borns killed in the war, but no students. To Hermione's knowledge, Terry Boot was the first Muggle-born, Hogwart's student to lose his life at the hands of a Death Eater. It made Hermione shiver.

And then! Then Harry had found that strange dagger. It just gave Hermione the creeps… Well, there was nothing she could do about any of that now… she would just have to try and fall asleep so that tomorrow would come. And hopefully, tomorrow would be a better day. She was actually very sleepy, but then again she had so many horrible thoughts swimming around in her mind…but then again she was so very sleepy…

…_Where am I? Hermione thought as she looked around a strange room. A circular room…that's odd. And so many doors…twelve of them. They don't have handles, though…that's also a bit odd. The floor … hmm …it's very shiny. It almost looks like water. _

_I should open one of these doors…but which one…oh! They're spinning…This was all beginning to look very familiar, but why couldn't she place it? Wait. The doors have stopped spinning, but now they all have red X's on them…except for one._

_Hmm…I guess that's the way I have to go. _

_Hermione reached forward to push at the handle-less, black door and surprisingly it opened. But there was nothing there but complete blackness. Fear began to rise in Hermione's chest painfully. This place was too familiar. She knew exactly where she was. _

_Suddenly Hermione realized that she wasn't looking at complete blackness through the open door. But a completely black figure…She raised her head slowly…it was a man in a black cloak…with a black mask… _

_He raised his wand and slashed it across her chest. A purple flame passed over her…and then everything went black…_

Hermione sat straight up in her bed. Her throat was dry and sore. She was breathing very heavily and there was sweat covering her face and arms. For a horrifying moment, she didn't know where she was, but then everything seemed to come back to her in a wave. The Department of Mysteries…Dolohov…it was just a nightmare.

"Hermione?"

"Tonks?"

Hermione looked toward the door. Tonks was standing there motioning for her to come out into the hallway. Hermione quickly got out of her bed and padded out of her bedroom, her bare feet cold on the floor.

"Are you alright?" Tonks asked worriedly. "I heard you gasp."

"Oh…I…I had a nightmare." Hermione said. "Did I gasp loud enough for you to hear me out here?"

"Yeah. You gave me a fright." Tonks said, before twisting her mouth to one side. "Go ahead."

"What?" Hermione asked; she was honestly confused.

"You're young and in love…and you've just had a bad dream." Tonks smiled slightly. "In thirty seconds or less, you're going to be dying to see Studly Cannons."

Hermione blushed, unable to contain a smile. Actually, seeing Ron did sound rather appealing to her right now. "Thanks, Tonks." She said sincerely. Tonks just shrugged.

Hermione wasted no time in hurrying up to the second floor. The boys' door was partway closed. It wasn't until Hermione was standing outside the door that she realized she was wearing a pair of cotton pajamas. It was a tank and shorts. She didn't feel exactly comfortable in this outfit now that she thought about it. She'd never worn shorts in front of Ron before. _Oh well_, Hermione thought as she inched inside the room, _it's dark_.

* * *

"Ron?"

Ron's eyes shot open; he sat straight up and looked to his side. His eyes had not adjusted, but he knew that voice.

"Hermione?" He reached a hand out and he felt her small, cool hand clasp his. His eyes were adjusting now; she was sitting on the edge of his bed. Sitting on his bed in a sleeveless top…and…shorts! _Was he dreaming_? Shaking his head slightly, he found his voice again, "Hermione, what's happened?" He whispered urgently.

"Nothing…I just…" She looked down and shrugged, "I had a nightmare."

"A nightmare?" Ron asked breathlessly. He felt a huge sigh of relief pass through him. "_Blimey_, Hermione…you scared me."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have woken you."

"No! No, I'm really glad you did." He said honestly. She smiled at him. Hermione had come to him in the middle of the night because of a nightmare. He had to embrace her. Leaning back against his headboard, he said softly "Come here."

She quickly hoisted her legs up on the bed and wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder. He wrapped both arms around her. His eyes traveled from her delicate feet all the way up her body. Her small, ivory legs were just lying there…perfect. He squeezed her a bit tighter.

"You're beautiful, Hermione…have I ever told you?" He whispered. She lifted her head to look at him with a small smile.

"Once…in the shed at your house." She said.

"Just once?" He asked incredulously. He thought it all the time, everyday…had he really only said it once? "Well, that won't do, will it?"

She smiled a bit bigger at him before she scooted in as close as she could get. She then lifted her lips to his to give him a soft kiss. He returned the favor with a longer kiss as he brushed his fingers down her arm.

"You have chills." He said softly. She nodded timidly, which made him chuckle. They gazed at one another for a moment before he asked, "What did you dream?"

She swallowed hard and laid her head back down on his shoulder, "I was alone in the Department of Mysteries…and…Dolohov killed me." Ron closed his eyes as a wave of anger and trepidation washed through him. He held her to him tightly and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm sorry, Hermione." He whispered before tenderly grabbing her chin and lifting her face to his for another kiss. Hermione unexpectedly deepened their kiss and one of her hands moved smoothly from the collar of his flannel shirt, down his chest, and around his waist. His breathing began to quicken as it always did whenever he and Hermione started kissing, and he had a very strong urge to pull her underneath the covers with him. But she suddenly pulled away.

"Ron…" She began quietly. "I _really_ don't like that dagger."

Ron closed his eyes for a moment. _Shoot…he'd forgotten about that._ "Hermione…I was only answering Harry truthfully."

"So, you really would've taken it?" She asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Yes." He said simply. He felt her pull away a bit more, but he quickly grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back against him. "I don't think so."

"Ron…" 

"Hermione, what if I tell Harry that I think he should get that dagger checked out?" He asked; she looked up at him with a slight frown. _Maybe he should say something more_… "And…I won't tell him that I think it's cool anymore." _Okay_, Ron thought, _I think I saw a tiny smile_… "And…I'll tell him that I think it's a _really_ ugly knife that only a prat would carry around."

She giggled then and buried her head into his chest to stifle it. He squeezed her to him, and once again, looked down at her ivory legs. "Hermione…" He began slowly. She looked up at him, smiling, "I have to ask you something…"

"What?" She asked, sounding a bit apprehensive. Ron then reached down and twiddled with the hem of her shorts.

"Why have you been hiding these? They're amazing..."

"My shorts? Ron they're-…"

"No. Your legs." He whispered, brushing the back of his hand across her thigh. It was too dark to tell, but Ron was sure that he was making her blush that lovely rouge color.

She laid her head back on his shoulder, but to Ron's surprise, one of her small hands slid underneath his shirt. She glided it smoothly up his chest to rest on his sternum. "Why do you hide this?" She whispered softly in his ear.

Ron immediately realized that he wasn't going to be able to speak after Hermione glided her hand over his barren chest. So, he instead pulled her against him with the arm that was around her waist. Resting his forehead on hers, he used his fingertips on his free hand to gently trace over her lips before he took her lips with his. Hermione's fingers began tracing circles along his chest as their kisses grew in passion. Ron somehow felt warm all over, while at the same time, chills were erupting all over his chest and arms.

"_Psst_!"

They broke apart rather quickly and looked toward the door.

Tonks entered the room and walked quietly to stand before his bed. She then whispered. "Um…okay the Chastity Fairy is here to collect a Miss Hermione Granger, whose time with Mr. Ron Weasley is hereby up."

Ron's face, ears, and neck began to boil. He and Hermione exchanged quick glances before Hermione began to pull from his embrace and scoot off the bed. Tonks shook her head at them slightly before leaving the room.

"Well…bye, I guess." Hermione whispered as she stood by his bed. Ron quickly scooted out from underneath the covers to stand beside her. He then leaned down and embraced her, giving her a few quick kisses on her slender neck.

"Goodnight." He said in her ear before pulling away. She rose on her toes to plant a kiss on the corner of his mouth before turning to leave. He allowed himself to take in her appearance as she strode from the room turning at the door to give him a small wave.

Ron then turned and sunk back down on his bed. _Tomorrow_, he thought suddenly. _We have to tell Harry tomorrow_. That middle-of-the-night visit was too fantastic to not repeat in the future. After all, Ginny and Hermione could _both_ fit underneath Harry's invisibility cloak…

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Oh my gosh! I thought I would NEVER get this chapter posted! It was difficult for me to do b/c I had to wrap up two weeks into a chapter covering one day. So, I hope it didn't seem too choppy. Also, I am traveling out of towntomorrow to visit a friend. So, I will not post a chapter tomorrow unless I find McGonagall's time-turner. :) I might be able to post it at like 3 am or something, but I'm just not sure, yet. Well, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! I'm excited about the next one! Thanks for the reviews...soooo much!


	28. Chapter 28

The Characters and situations of Harry Potter depicted in this story are the legal property of J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, and AOL Time Warner, and have been used without permission. No copyright violation is intended. No profit is being made off this site. It is for entertainment purposes only.

Chapter 28

A large pile of socks, boxers, shirts, and jeans were lying atop Ron's bed; there was a similar pile on Harry's. They were each siphoning through their newly washed laundry that Mrs. Weasley had delivered when she woke them. She told them that they would have to separate '_what belonged to whom_' because she had to get along with the rest of the girls' laundry. So, immediately after breakfast and showers, Ron and Harry had begun the task of separating their clothing. Ron found that this task was not as simple as one might think.

"So what about these?" Harry asked. Ron turned around to see his friend holding up a pair of dark, woolen, grey socks.

"Well, I have some that look a bit like those." Ron replied shrugging.

"So do I." Harry said with a sigh before tossing them at Ron. "Take them. I'm ready to be done with this."

Ron caught the socks and threw them into his opened trunk. He agreed. This task was bordering on being annoyingly tedious. They didn't have much time left anyway. They were to leave Grimmauld Place by nine o'clock and it was already eight-thirty. Just thirty minutes until departure. Thirty more minutes of feeling as though Hermione were completely safe. After they walked out of the front doors of this house, anything could happen. They would be going to Hogwarts. The place that Ron used to believe to be the safest place in the wizarding world. _Now he wasn't so sure._

"Okay, I _know_ these aren't mine." Harry said, tossing Ron a pair of bright orange boxers with the Chuddly Cannons' Quidditch logo on them.

Ron smiled sheepishly. "Hey, mate, you've gotta support the team, haven't you?"

"Sure." Harry said, rolling his eyes slightly. "Hey, what do you say we just lob everything into our trunks and separate this stuff at school?"

"Brilliant idea." Ron said as he immediately began grabbing handfuls of clothes and tossing them into his trunk. They were landing haphazardly, and Ron knew that he would have a lot of wrinkled clothing once he got to school. But, once he got to school, he could just do an unwrinkling charm. So, Ron just continued to toss in handful after handful until he saw something strange in one of the handfuls that caught his eye. He was sure he saw a flash of pale pink material fall into his trunk. _I don't own anything pink … _Ron thought.

A bit curious, Ron bent down over his trunk and rummaged through a few things … and then he saw them. _A small pair of pale pink knickers. _Glancing up to make sure that Harry was still quite distracted with his own packing; Ron reached down with his thumb and index finger and picked up the soft, cotton undergarment.

Images immediately began to spring into his mind that he was quite sure would constitute as a violation of Hermione's privacy. _Were these Hermione's? _Ron swallowed hard and dropped the knickers back inside his trunk. He then quickly shoved the rest of his clothes on top and shut the trunk lid with a thud before snapping down the locks. _The images remained_…Ron closed his eyes tightly. _I'm such a pig, _he thought, _I need to clear my mind…_

"Uh…Harry…" Ron began in a somewhat high-pitched voice; he cleared his throat. "So, how exactly are we getting to the station, again?"

Harry looked up from his trunk looking slightly perplexed. "Were you not listening to Tonks and Mad-Eye over breakfast?" He asked curiously. Ron merely shrugged. _Yes_, he thought, _but please just help me clear my mind! _

"We're taking one of the cars from the Ministry's Auror office." Harry replied. Ron, of course, already knew this but he listened intently, nonetheless. _Goodbye images…goodbye images..._ "And it supposedly has quite a few security features and whatnot."

Ron nodded. Yes, Tonks and Mad-Eye had informed them all over breakfast that they would be escorted by four Order members. This tidbit should have made Ron feel better, but it had only made his eggs lose their taste. Knowing that the Ministry felt it necessary to send four teenagers to school escorted by four guards made Ron's stomach churn. He knew that it was not only for Harry's protection, but also Hermione's.

"Finished." Harry said with a sigh as he closed the lid of his trunk. "Ready to head downstairs?"

"Yeah, mate. You?" Ron asked wearily, not actually ready at all. Harry nodded and they both grabbed their satchels and trunks before heading out the door. They stopped by the drawing room to pick up their owls and then lugged their cargo down the rest of the stairs to the entrance hall. Hermione and Ginny were seated at the chess table in the corner; their luggage about the floor around them. With a groan Ron saw that Hermione was wearing an adorable pale pink sweater. _The images returned. _

After Ron and Harry had made their way over, Ron took a seat on Hermione's trunk, which positioned him directly to the side of the table. His eyes went wide when he looked down at the pieces. "Hermione!" Ron exclaimed excitedly, "You've got her beat in two moves!"

Hermione looked up at him disbelievingly, "You can tell that just by glancing at the board?"

"Well, yeah, Hermione. Look." Ron pointed out the position of her remaining knight. "You're knight is-…"

"Hey!" Ginny cried, punching Ron in the arm. "No fair!" Harry laughed, so she punched him too.

"Come on Ginny." Ron said with a sly smile, "Let me give Hermione a small hint…unless, of course, you think a small hint from Ron Weasley is worth the game."

Ginny sat back in her chair and crossed her arms, returning his sly smile. "I already have a strategy for my win, _thank you_. Go ahead and give her your little hint."

Ron slid down a bit on the trunk toward Hermione so that he could lean forward and cup his hands around her ear. He took a deep breath before whispering, "Blimey, you smell good…" He felt a small pinch on his arm, "Sorry…okay, take her knight with yours. I know how Ginny plays. She'll move her pawn after that and then you can use your rook to take her queen. That will equal checkmate. Oh…and…I love you, beautiful."

Ron leaned back from her and looked at a violently blushing Hermione. Ginny was looking at him suspiciously, but Harry simply seemed to be awaiting Hermione's move. Hermione did exactly what he'd told her, and Ginny's knight was promptly busted into bits. Ginny then reacted exactly as Ron had predicted. Smiling broadly, he watched as Hermione took Ginny's queen with her rook.

"Checkmate." Hermione said proudly. Ginny's mouth fell open and she squinted up at Ron. Harry laughed, and was again punished by Ginny. She squeezed him on the back of his knee, where Harry seemed to be ticklish, seeing as how he jerked away rather quickly. While his friend was distracted, Ron reached over and squeezed Hermione softly on her knee.

She looked at him with a timid smile, and Ron suddenly remembered something, "Hey. Do you have your mirror?" He asked quickly.

"Yes. It's in my satchel. You?"

"Yeah. In my satchel." He replied, smiling at her. Having the mirrors on them did make Ron feel a bit better about leaving Grimmauld Place. "Keep your satchel with you at _all_ _times_ on the train. Okay, Hermione? Don't leave it behind if you have to go to the loo or anything. All right? Better yet, take Ginny _with_ you if you have to go to the loo, but _also_ take your satchel. _And_ if you go track down the food trolley; keep it with you then, too. Actually, it won't matter then, I'll just go with you to the food trolley. But if you have to-…"

"Oy, Ron!" Ginny said suddenly, Ron looked up to see Ginny and Harry staring at him with slightly raised eyebrows. He felt his face going a bit red, "Stop going spare! Hermione will be _fine_."

Ron attempted a half-smile, but he noticed Harry looking from him to Hermione with a strange look on his face. Something akin to…_suspicion_. Ron leaned back a bit more from Hermione, and then just decided to stand up from her trunk altogether.

"I come bearing gifts!" They all turned to see Ron's dad coming up the basement stairs with four, small metal boxes in his arms. "Picked these up at St. Mungo's that day I visited Dung. They're Basic Healing Kits. I thought they might be nice to carry for…uh…emergencies. You know…safety first and all that."

"Mum made you pick them up didn't she?" Ginny asked as Mr. Weasley began handing one kit to each teen. He gave her a playful, warning look.

"I must say I don't know _what_ you're talking about." He replied with a hint of a smile before reaching down to lift his daughter's trunk with one hand and Pig's cage with the other. Pig gave a loud squawk. "Ron … Harry … you two mind giving me a hand with the girls' luggage?"

Ron shoved his kit into his satchel before grabbing hold of Hermione's trunk with one hand and his own with the other. He then began lugging them to the door. _Well, here we go_, thought Ron. _Goodbye security_.

As the door opened, Ron stopped in his tracks. The scene on the other side of the door was a bit… unanticipated. Tonks, Mad-Eye, Kingsley, and Lupin were all standing around a sleek, black car with heavily tinted windows. They were each positioned at one of the four car doors, dressed in crisp, black suits. Tonks was almost unrecognizable with her jet-black hair. Ron suddenly felt like the Muggle Prime Minister as he slowly approached the car behind his father.

"Nice hair." Ron said to Tonks. She shrugged.

"It's a bit bland for me." She replied casually. As Ron looked away from her, he thought he might have seen Lupin staring at Tonks with his head tilted to one side. However, when Ron looked again, he realized that Lupin was merely scratching the back of his neck and coughing.

Mr. Weasley was now leaned over the opened boot of the car, in which he had already hoisted Ginny's trunk. He then deposited Pig and Hedwig inside the car through one of the back doors. Then, Ron and Harry hoisted their trunks inside the boot. It was a good thing these Ministry cars had enchanted interiors to hold large amounts of luggage. Of course, Ron wasn't too thrilled about the fact that, with a roomy backseat, he would have no reason to sit close to Hermione.

"Alright, Remus?" Harry exclaimed brightly after closing the boot cover. "I didn't know you would be one of the escorts."

"Well, Harry, I volunteered when I heard a guard would be taking you to King's Cross." Lupin replied giving Harry a swift pat on the arm. Harry and Lupin then began chatting a bit, but Ron quit paying attention. He thought he had heard Hermione's name so he began eavesdropping on a conversation between his father and Mad-Eye while pretending to be bent down tying his shoestrings.

"Yes. We'll be staying at Grimmauld Place." Arthur said.

"That on Amelia's orders?" Mad-Eye asked in his low growling voice.

"I wouldn't call it orders, Mad-Eye. More so a request."

"Well, I think she's right. They know your boy's close to two of their prime targets. And, you know there's only one way to keep one step ahead of them…Constant Vigilance!"

Ron thought he saw his father jump a bit at Moody's exclamation, but Ron then quickly stood from the ground and entered the house. He felt like he could be sick. He hadn't really thought of the idea of Death Eaters continuing to target his family after Harry and Hermione weren't with them anymore. But, he guessed that was thick of him. _Of course they would have some beef with his parents_! His parents' holiday invitation to Hermione had botched up their kidnapping… And who was this Amelia person requesting that his parents stay at the Order's Headquarters? Amelia…hmm…Ron had a feeling that he should recognize that name, but he couldn't place it.

Once back inside, Ron saw Hermione and Ginny waiting near the door with their satchels over their shoulders. His mum and Dobby were standing off to the side; both of them looked a bit teary-eyed. Ron rolled his eyes slightly before approaching the girls. Hermione had Crookshanks' cage in one hand and Ron reached down and took it from her, taking care to brush his hand across hers.

Hermione smiled at him before reaching her hand inside Ron's satchel, which was still hung over his shoulder. She then pulled out his Basic Healing Kit.

"May I?" She asked.

"May you what?" Ron asked curiously. Hermione then pulled her wand from her back pocket and held it to the kit.

"_Decresco._" Hermione said softly. The metal box immediately shrunk to the size of a galleon. Hermione smiled as she returned her wand to her back pocket.

"See?" She said holding up the now tiny Healing kit. "Pocket size. Now you can carry it around with you everywhere. To get it back to it's original size, just say, _Engorgio_." She said simply, before reaching down and dropping it into Ron's jeans' pocket, which, for some reason, made his heart leap. He smiled at her genius at spell work as well as the adorable expression she now wore.

Ginny sighed in exasperation. "Good grief. With you two together…I honestly don't see how anything could possibly happen to either one of you. Hermione, you've got your own guardian. And Ron, you've got your own Healer."

Ron and Hermione both chuckled at Ginny's comment, exchanging quick smiles as Harry and Arthur entered the house. _Hermione's guardian_? _He liked the sound of that._

"Ready kids?" Mr. Weasley asked excitedly. "I think they're waiting for you out there."

Mrs. Weasley sniffed loudly. "Alright there, Molly?" Mr. Weasley asked his wife. She blew her nose on a handkerchief before nodding vigorously.

"I'm fine, Arthur." She said quickly. Dobby then blew his nose loudly on, what looked like, an old sock.

"Alright, Dobby?" Harry asked with a small smile.

"Yes, sir." Dobby said, returning Harry's smile. "Dobby is just expecting to miss Harry Potter and his friends."

Harry approached the elf and knelt beside him. "Here, Dobby. I almost forgot." He said, reaching into his jacket pocket and retrieving a small, brown sack. Ron heard the sound of clinking coins as Harry handed the sack to Dobby. "I order you to accept this from me and use it only for yourself."

Dobby abruptly burst into tears, burying his head in his hands, and wailing something about '_not worthy_,' and '_the great Harry Potter_.'

Mrs. Weasley then approached the four teenagers huddled near the front door. "Now I want each of you to be extremely careful and well-behaved. Don't do anything foolish or dangerous!" She gave them each a fierce hug before ushering them out the door. Actually, Ron was pretty sure they'd each received more than one hug from his mother by the time they descended the front steps.

Each of the four Order members promptly opened a car door as the four descended the steps quickly followed by Ron's parents. Kingsley got in the driver's seat while Mad-Eye took the passenger side. Tonks and Lupin, however, waited patiently beside the opened back doors for the kids to finish saying their goodbyes to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

Ginny and Hermione then entered the backseat first, quickly followed by Ron and Harry. Tonks and Lupin piled in after them. The backseat actually reminded Ron of one of the compartments on the Hogwarts Express. There were two benches facing each other with a wide foot space in between. Although, these seats were shiny, black leather that squeaked a bit when Ron sat down.

Tonks and Lupin each had a window seat with Hedwig and Pig sitting between them. The four teenagers sat across from them on the bench. Unfortunately, Harry and Ginny sat smack dab in the middle of the bench. So, Ron sat beside Harry and tried not to feel too antsy over the distance between him and Hermione. Glancing down, Ron noticed that Tonks' black, shiny shoes had bright pink shoestrings. He almost laughed out loud, but an unexpected question entered his mind that took him by surprise. '_If those pale pink knickers were Hermione's, I wonder what other colors she's got?' _Aghast with this sudden thought, Ron shook his head. _He truly was a great, foul pig!

* * *

_

As the black Ministry car pulled away from Grimmauld Place and began the drive to King's Cross Station, Hermione began taking deep steadying breaths. She suddenly felt very faint.

Ron was seated on the other side of Harry, looking quite attractive in his Muggle clothing, but that wasn't why Hermione felt faint…_she didn't think_. She was fairly certain that it was nervous tension causing her wooziness. Nerves over the upcoming school year…_classes, tests, alleged kidnappers…_ Nerves over getting ever closer to telling Harry about her and Ron…and nerves over riding backward in a moving car. It was an odd sensation, and Hermione wasn't too keen on it. She had been known to become carsick once or twice on road trips with her family.

"Alright, Hermione?" Tonks asked suddenly. "You look a bit peaky."

"Oh, fine…fine." Hermione lied, very aware that she was now receiving a worried stare from Ron. She decided to close her eyes, lay her head back against the cool, leather seat, and try to rest for the duration of the drive. This proved to be effective as she surprisingly drifted off to sleep for the hour-long trip.

What felt like a mere five minutes later, she was woken by someone prodding her in the arm with their finger. "We're here, Hermione." Ginny said softly. Opening her eyes, Hermione saw that the car was already parked and Tonks and Lupin were already standing outside.

She exited the car to join Ron and Harry, who were helping unload the boot. After they had each retrieved their luggage, they made their ways toward Platform 9 ¾. The guard followed in a close perimeter. Tonks and Lupin even came through the barrier with them.

"Well, you kids be safe." Lupin said sincerely, and then turning to Harry with a smile he said, "And I'll see you starting the second week of school."

Hermione was glad to hear that Harry's training would continue. Although, she honestly didn't know what else Lupin and Dumbledore could teach him. Of course, he could always hone his newfound skills. Harry and Ginny had already begun walking toward the train, at a _friendly_ distance, of course. But, Hermione noticed Ron saying something to Tonks, who was smiling brightly. Hermione decided to approach them.

"No problem." Tonks said to Ron. "I know what it's like to have a secret relationship."

"Really?" Hermione asked with interest. She guessed Ron had thanked her for being such a helpful accomplice in keeping their relationship hidden over the holiday. But…_what was this about a secret relationship?_

Tonks sighed, and Hermione thought she saw her look over at Lupin. "You two better hurry now. The train leaves in about ten minutes." Hermione and Ron both said goodbye and waved to Lupin before lugging their trunks and caged pets to the train, where Harry and Ginny were waiting. Tonks and Lupin didn't leave until they saw that they were all safely onboard.

Once they were aboard, the four searched a while until they found an empty compartment. Hermione watched as Ron lifted his trunk to the luggage carrier. It was pleasing to watch, but as Harry was also in the compartment, Hermione looked away. She grabbed her trunk and hoisted it up on the bench; she was about to hoist it up the rest of the way, but it suddenly became weightless.

"Hermione..." Ron said firmly as he grabbed it from her and easily hoisted her trunk up in the carrier beside his. She smiled at him briefly before taking her seat on the bench beside Ginny. Ron sat down beside Harry. For the time being, both couples would have to pretend to be merely friends.

"Hey, everyone."

They all looked up to see Dean Thomas standing in the doorway of the compartment. He looked slightly different to Hermione. _What was it?_

"Hey." Everyone said in greeting.

"Uh…actually…um…" Dean began crossing and uncrossing his arms, and Hermione suddenly realized what looked different. Dean looked timid and a bit nervous; She'd never seen that in him before. "I actually wondered if I could speak with you, Harry?"

Harry looked a bit taken aback, but he stood up slowly. "Sure."

Dean then came further into the compartment, closed the door, and took a seat beside Hermione and across from Harry's standing form. "We can talk in here, Harry. I don't mind if these guys hear what I have to say." He said before looking around at them all and smiling weakly. Harry sat back down with a furrowed brow.

Dean took a deep breath before continuing, "Okay. I don't know if any of you have ever heard of a newspaper called _The Stealth_, but-…"

Just then the compartment door opened and Luna Lovegood appeared in the doorway, "Pardon me, but is there room for one more?"

There was a sort of awkward moment in which no one answered because Dean was waiting on Harry or one of the other three to answer since it was their compartment. Yet, none of them were answering because they didn't know if Dean minded Luna overhearing whatever it was he wished to tell Harry. Finally, though, Dean nodded at Harry, who then motioned for Luna to enter.

Once the door was shut and Luna settled, Harry cleared his throat and replied, "Yeah, Dean. We actually have heard of _The Stealth_."

"Oh!" Luna said, her eyes protruding with a dreamy expression, "That's quite an interesting paper. They are always outselling father. I think many people prefer the, not so cheerful news."

"Um…yeah." Dean said, looking down sadly. "Well, did you guys read the article on the Death Eater that was killed about a month ago?"

"Well, we didn't see an article on that, but we heard that Lestrange-…"

"No." Dean said quietly. "Not him. I was referring to Avery."

"Avery's dead?" Harry asked in disbelief. Hermione's mouth fell open slightly.

Dean looked up at Harry and for a brief second, Hermione thought he almost looked like he would cry or be sick. But then, he looked down and muttered. "I killed him."

Hermione's eyes went wide as Ginny gasped, and a hand flew to her mouth. Harry's expression was blank, and Ron looked utterly shocked. Hermione glanced over at Luna, who was seated beside Ron, but she was merely reading an issue of _The Quibbler_. The turning of pages was the only sound in the compartment.

"He was sent to kill me." Dean continued quietly, Hermione felt sick, "I think that…um…You-Know-Who may have found out that I plan to be an Auror."

"What?" Ginny breathed, looking horrified. _Voldemort targeted him because they found out that he wanted to be an Auror_? Hermione thought. The sick feeling in her stomach deepened as she glanced at Ron.

"Malfoy." Ron said through gritted teeth. Dean raised an eyebrow at him, but Ron continued, "He's in that History of the Dark Arts class with you and Harry, isn't he? He must know what career you're taking the class for."

Dean looked thoughtful for a moment, but then he merely shrugged. "I don't know how the Death Eaters found out, exactly, but I guess Avery wanted to do me in like he did my father."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked quietly.

"In the last war, my father was killed by Death Eaters because he wouldn't join them." Dean said with his lip twisted in disgust. "It took about five of them to take him down…at least, that's what my mother heard from the authorities. But, I guess You-Know-Who just saw _me_ as a stupid kid, so he only sent Avery. I…"

Dean's voice broke off and he looked down at his hands. "I didn't mean to kill him, Harry. I just pointed my wand at his heart and…and a green light shot out of my wand, and then…he died."

"Dean, it was self-defense. I mean, if you hadn't killed him, he-…" Harry began, but Dean looked up from his hands with real sadness in his eyes.

"They said I performed the Killing Curse, Harry. The _Killing_ Curse!" Dean said, his voice strained.

"They?" Harry asked.

"The Ministry officials that came to my house after the incident. They said that I wouldn't be prosecuted since I performed an unspoken, unintentional Unforgivable Curse in self-defense." Dean said, now talking rather quickly. "You must be asking yourself, '_Why is he telling me this_,' and Harry, I honestly don't know. But, ever since it happened, I've been thinking about the rumors that went about after our first year. Something about you killing Professor Quirrell by accident. I guess I thought…well-…"

"You thought I might understand how you feel?" Harry asked. Dean nodded slowly, and Harry heaved a large sigh. "Dean, I honestly never felt guilt over Quirrell's death. He tried to help Voldemort back into power. I guess I see the death of one dark wizard as equaling the saved lives of many good wizards…and Muggles."

"I guess." Dean said slowly, but he didn't sound convinced.

"Dean," Ginny said suddenly, "Avery helped kill your father, and then he tried to kill you. And on top of that, he's been a Death Eater for ages and has undoubtedly killed numerous others. What he's done with his life is unforgivable. The curse you cast…was not."

Dean gave Ginny a weak smile and swallowed rather hard; Hermione thought that this time, he lookeda bitmore convinced. "Thanks, Gin…and Harry. Look, I'm sorry I interrupted you guys with depressing news as soon as you got on the train."

"Not to worry." Harry replied. Dean slowly stood from his seat, but Harry quickly added, "Why don't you just hang out with us for a while? No need to rush off."

"Sure." Dean said with a surprised smile as he sat back down. Hermione felt extreme sympathy for Dean at that moment. He had just killed the murderer of his father, and he actually felt guilty about it. That spoke volumes about his character to Hermione.

"Oh my." Luna said suddenly in that dreamy voice, "There's a new Minister of Magic."

"What?" Ron asked skeptically. Hermione noticed that Luna was still reading _The Quibbler_.

"Amelia Bones." Luna said calmly. "Hmm. She likes cribbage."

"Amelia?" Ron asked suddenly and then he started nodding as if he just realized something. "Amelia…_Bones_."

"I really don't think-…" Hermione began, wondering why Ron was reacting in that way, but Dean interrupted.

"No. That's right. I read that early this morning in the Daily Prophet. Apparently Fudge was sacked. I don't think he had very good approval ratings among the wizarding community. My mother couldn't even stand him, and she's a Muggle! I think he lost a lot of support because he was so rotten to you and Dumbledore, Harry." He said matter-of-factly.

"So, Luna's right?" Hermione asked incredulously. Luna looked up from her paper and looked at Hermione with a slight frown, "I mean, I'm just really surprised that there's a new Minister!" She added hastily. Luna turned back to her paper, and Hermione felt herself blush.

"What about Magical Law?" Ron asked almost fearfully. "Who'll take her place as professor of my N.E.W.T. class?"

"No one." Dean said plainly. "I read that she would continue to teach the Magical Law class at Hogwarts." Ron looked relieved at this news.

"Well, she'll be better than Fudge." Ginny said cynically.

"How can we know for sure?" Hermione asked. Although, Hermione truly thought that anyone would be better than Fudge.

"Because, Hermione. She's a woman." Ginny said. They all chuckled at this, although Ginny looked completely serious.Dean then leaned over Hermione slightly and patted Ginny's knee.

"Still think a woman's going to rule the world, Gin?" He asked good-humoredly. "And…I bet you still think it's you."

Ginny forced a polite smile, but Hermione could feel the tension in the small compartment. She was sure that Dean and Luna couldn't, but that didn't change the fact Dean had just made a slightly flirtatious remark and gesture toward Harry's '_girlfriend_.' Hermione glanced up at Harry, and saw…_wait_…Hermione shut her eyes tight and then opened them again. For a second she could have sworn she'd seen a faint green glow in his eyes. Now, however, it was gone. _She must be getting tired._

Fortunately, the rest of the train ride went by without any more awkward moments with Dean, who was actually quite humorous. Hermione always knew that he had a sense of humor, but she didn't know he could make a whole group of people laugh for an hour straight. After an hour, however, Dean left to go back to his compartment with Seamus.

As soon as he'd left, however, a somewhat awkward moment did occur with Luna. Luna was sitting up straight on her bench, listening to a conversationg between Harry and Ron about this upcoming term's Quidditchpractices. And, out of nowhere, she turned to Harry and spoke.

With the utmost casual wistfulness, she said, "So, how long have you been dating Ginny?" Hermione watched as the color drained from Harry's face; Ginny actually smiled.

"How did you know?" Ginny asked in awe.

"Ginny." Harry said sternly. Ginny cast him a half-scowl before he turned to Luna. "Luna, what makes youthink that we're dating?" He asked with forced calm. Hermione knew his insides were squirming like mad.

"Because." Luna stated plainly. "I can see it…You didn't like it when Dean Thomas touched her knee."

Harry's color came back slightly, but now it was very flushed. "Well, alright. That's not the point, though. The point is that we really need to keep this quiet, Luna. Could you _please_ not tell anyone?" He asked quietly.

She nodded a few times before tilting her head to one side as she looked at Harry, "I don't want to tell anyone." She replied. Harry let out a sigh and leaned back against his seat. He seemed convinced with Luna's promise.

The rest of the train ride was fairly uneventful. And, before they knew it, the Hogwarts castle was looming large and beautiful in the distance.

"I guess we should get our robes on." Hermione said as she stood from the bench. Remembering the look Ron had given her earlier when she had tried to hoist her trunk up by herself, she added, "Ron, could you get my trunk, please?"

"Sure." Ron said with a smile as he quickly rose to retrieve both of their trunks. Hermione wasn't exactly sure why Ron seemed to enjoy doing these small tasks for her, but she found it quite endearing. Again, Hermione had to stop herself from staring as Ron reached up for their luggage.

Harry retrieved his and Ginny's luggage, as well, but Hermione noticed that Ginny did not attempt to stop herself from staring at Harry. Ginny then poked Harry in the ribs and motioned for him to help Luna with her trunk, which he did.

"Ron?" Hermione said holding back a smile as she looked up at his collar, "Come here." Ron approached her tentatively, but she just giggled at him. She reached up and fixed his collar to where it wasn't flipped out at odd angles. "There." She said.

He smiled roguishly at her. "Maybe I was trying to make a fashion statement." She smiled up at him.

"Well, if you're trying to say, _'here's an example of what not to do_.'" She replied playfully. He chuckled at her and their gazes locked for a brief moment before Hermione realized that Harry was still in the compartment. Glancing at him she noticed him looking from her to Ron, and…_was that a hint of a smile?_

When the train finally came to a halt, Harry opened the compartment door and waltzed out into the hallway, which was quickly filling with students and their luggage. Hermione was about to follow after Ginny and Luna, but Ron grabbed hold of her wrist. She turned to look at him, and was a bit surprised to see a look of apprehension in his eyes.

"Ron? What's wr-…"

"Hermione, will you promise me something?" Ron whispered urgently. Her heart was beginning to beat faster as his tone and expression were sort of frightening.

"What?" She asked.

"Listen, you're a brilliant witch, Hermione. But you and I both know that…well…that you didn't perform all that well in our bi-weekly defense classes last term." He said, looking at her apologetically. Hermione's face fell.

"Ron, I…"

"Hermione, I just want you to promise me that you're going to try harder in Defense Against the Dark Arts. We're going to have that new teacher…uh…what's his…um…Williams…Wilson…"

"Edgar Whitman." Hermione replied quietly.

"That's him." Ron said quickly. "Hermione, promise me that you'll try harder, alright?"

"Ron, I am trying!" Hermione replied truthfully. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I just…I just can't-…"

"Don't…say…can't." He said sternly, grabbing hold of both of her hands.

"Ron, you're kind of scaring me." Hermione whispered as a lump formed in her throat.

"Hermione, I'm not meaning to scare you. I'm going to be with you all term, and you won't ever be out of my sight long enough for anything to happen to you." He said reassuringly, absently stroking her fingers with his, "I just need you to pr-…"

"I promise." Hermione said softly, suddenly very ready for this conversation to end. "I will try my hardest." A somewhat relieved look passed over Ron's face before he gave her a small smile and squeezed both of her hands gently. He then quickly bent down to grab the handle of his trunk; Hermione did the same.

They then squeezed their ways into the confusing flood of students in the narrow hall. With each step she took as she trudged along toward the train exit, Hermione found herself growing more and more anxious about the upcoming term. Ron was obviously anxious for her to better her skills in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Hermione wanted to, as well...but would she be able to? And, even if she were able to better her skills, _would she actually have to use them before the term was up_? A cold shiver ran down Hermione's spine.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, Wow! I hate not posting for a couple of days. It makes me feel bad for those of you that check for updates everyday, but I really couldn't help it. You know how sometimes everything will be going smoothly and then BAM! Tons of stuff happens all in one weekend? Well, that's what happened to me. I won't bore you with the details, but hopefully things will slow down after tonight. (I have another test...blegh!) But, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Now, they can finally start their new term! Yay! I'm excited. Well, thanks everyone so much for the reviews; they are so great. I actually called my fiance from the road on the way to my friend's house, and asked him to read them off to me! Lol, well, have a wonderful day and hopefully I can post another chapter tomorrow night! 


	29. Chapter 29

The Characters and situations of Harry Potter depicted in this story are the legal property of J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, and AOL Time Warner, and have been used without permission. No copyright violation is intended. No profit is being made off this site. It is for entertainment purposes only.

Chapter 29

The drone of hundreds of voices met Hermione's ears as she entered the Great Hall for the start of term feast. The ceiling was filled with replicas of the millions of twinkling stars of the night sky. Glancing to the left on her way to the Gryffindor table, she saw that Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were already seated at the Slytherin table. She also noticed a young girl at the Ravenclaw table crying and being comforted by Michael Corner. Hermione wasn't sure who the girl was, but she wondered if she had just been told of Terry Boot's death. Hermione did know Michael Corner to be one of Terry's good friends.

Once she reached the Gryffindor house table, Hermione took her seat beside Harry, facing Ron and Ginny, who were seated across from them. She could see the other three house tables from where she sat, and she noticed that now Malfoy was laughing heartily and pointing something out to Crabbe and Pansy Parkinson. Following the direction of Malfoy's pale, thin finger, she saw the object of their laughter.

"Idiots." Harry murmured low beside her. He had seen too. Dean was bent down among the crowd of students entering the doors, picking up the contents of his satchel, which had mysteriously split open. Ron and Ginny turned in their seats to look, as well.

"You know what Malfoy needs?" Ginny said vehemently. Ron nodded at her.

"Yeah," He said through gritted teeth, "He needs a swift kick in the a-…" Ron caught Hermione's eye and cleared his throat, "…in the abdomen."

Hermione couldn't contain a small smile, and Harry chuckled slightly. To her surprise, she suddenly felt two feet clamp on either side of hers. She then had to cough to cover up a giggle that was threatening to burst forth. It was so silly how the slightest contact from Ron could make her feel better. Hermione wondered if Ginny were the same way with Harry.

"Harry." Hermione whispered, with a sudden thought. She motioned for him to lean closer, and he did before she continued. "I was just thinking, just because you and Ginny can't hold hands at mealtimes, it doesn't mean you can't hold…_feet_." She leaned back to judge his response, which was a small smile. As Harry continued to look at her, Hermione saw Ginny jerk slightly from across the table. Hermione then smiled brightly. It was humorous to her that none of the hundreds of students in the Great Hall were aware that there were two secret couples at the Gryffindor table holding feet.

"Good evening and welcome!"

The buzz of students' voices faded quickly as Dumbledore's booming voice filled the Hall. There was a collective rustling of robes as everyone turned to face the Headmaster at the staff table. "Welcome to the second half of your school year. I hope everyone had a most fantastic Christmas holiday filled with gluttony and excessive cheerfulness."

"Now," He continued, "Before I give the start-of-term notices, I believe you are entitled to one more bout of voracious feasting. So, without further ado…"

Dumbledore clapped his hands twice and then with a wave, all four house tables were filled with a beautiful arrangement of food and glittering, golden plates and goblets. There was roast beef, lamb chops, chicken, steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, and many other delicacies. Everyone immediately resumed their chatter and began filling their plates. Hermione chose lamb chops as her main course.

"I wonder where Professor Whitman is." Hermione said, glancing up at the staff table. There were definitely no new teachers sitting among the staff.

"Maybe he doesn't like large crowds." Ginny said before taking a bite of a stewed carrot.

"Maybe he doesn't like food." Harry said shrugging.

"Everyone likes food, mate." Ron said before taking a large bite of steak, "I bet he hasn't arrived yet."

"I hope he hasn't backed out or anything." Hermione replied before reaching for Ron's crescent roll. She tore off a pinch for herself before returning the rest to his plate. She suddenly had a disturbing image of Snape or Trewlawney as possible _desperate_ choices for Defense Against the Dark Art teacher.

"Well," Harry began, "I've actually wondered what a newly certified Auror would be doing teaching sixteen-year-olds at Hogwarts. I mean, don't you think they could use him in the field?"

"We'll find out tomorrow, won't we?" Ron said nonchalantly, splitting his crescent roll in half and placing one half on Hermione's plate, "These potatoes are excellent." He added before spearing another roasted potato onto his fork.

"Harry," Ginny said suddenly, "Could you pass me a treacle tart?" Hermione then noticed that the desserts had appeared on the table.

Harry reached for the treat only to receive a dissatisfied grunt from Ginny. He twisted his mouth to hold back a smile as he handed it to her. "Ginny, I'm not going to show off for the whole table."

She rolled her eyes and pouted. "Fine." And then handing the tart to Harry she added, "Here. I didn't really want it to begin with."

Harry smiled at her briefly before looking down at his plate. The four continued to eat and chat until they were eventually very full, probably too full. At which time, Dumbledore stood once more from his seat to address the Hall.

"Now that everyone is sleepy from the weight of food, and is most likely only pretending to be listening to me, I would like to make some announcements." Dumbledore then turned to his right and gestured toward the staff, "I would first like to congratulate our Professor of Magical law, Ms. Amelia Bones, who is now the new Minster of Magic." Everyone in the hall including Dumbledore gave a smiling Madam Bones a hearty round of applause.

"Secondly," Dumbledore continued, turning back to face the students as the applause died away, "I would like to introduce the new Defense Against the Darks Arts teacher…but I can't. Unfortunately, Professor Whitman will not be arriving until tomorrow morning. Nonetheless, I think he deserves a round of applause, as well." Dumbledore then began clapping energetically. It took everyone, including the staff, a moment to join in, but after a sufficient round of unnecessary applause, Dumbledore continued, "Also, I regret to inform you that all Hogsmeade visits for this term have been cancelled. Violent attacks have only increased over the holiday, and the faculty and I think it best to keep everyone inside the walls of the castle. No students will be allowed outside after four PM, unless given permission by a faculty member. Although, the Quidditch season will continue, and should any of the games last until after four PM, the game will be allowed to continue unless otherwise noted. And lastly, may each of you have a restful night's sleep and an overabundance of splendid dreams. Goodnight."

As soon as this last word came forth from Dumbledore's mouth, there was an immediate scraping of benches and a crescendo of voices. Hermione and Harry made their way down the walkway between the Gryffindor table and the wall as Ron and Ginny made their way to the end of the table on the other side. The four of them met at the end and walked out of the Great Hall together.

As soon as they entered the Entrance Hall, Hermione saw Harry veer off to the left to the corner in front of a door to a broomcloset. Ron and Ginny had noticed his detour as well, so they all followed after him. Hermione then saw that Luna was standing in the corner alone.

"Were you motioning for me, Luna?" Harry asked. She nodded slowly. "Oh, well…" Harry glanced around at Hermione, Ron, and Ginny.

Luna said simply, "Them too."

* * *

"There is something I should like to tell you." Luna said, her grey eyes appearing even larger than normal. Ron had no clue what this could be about, but Luna seemed to be nervously twisting her hands in front of her. 

There were only a few stragglers left in the Entrance Hall, seeing as the Gryffindors were always the last out of the Great Hall. Yet, Luna was still speaking in a very low voice.

"What is it Luna?"Ginny asked curiously.

"Well," Luna began, her wispy voice shaking slightly, "I have a question." She swallowed hard before continuing, "Do you remember when I took Dennis Creevey to the hospital wing last term after he fell from a tree?"

"Yes." Harry replied.

"Okay." Luna said wistfully before looking off to stare at the suits of armor beside the huge, oak front doors. "Do you remember when I told Ronald that he should have said, '_no_,' to Susan Bones?"

"Yeah." Ron replied slowly. _Where in the world was this going_? So far her train of thought did not contain any coherent cargo for Ron.

"Alright." Luna said, now looking at Ron, "Do you remember when I asked how long Harry had been dating Ginny?"

"Yeah." Ginny replied with a furrowed brow.

"Well," Luna began more quietly now while looking off to the marble staircase, "I knew that all of those things were going to happen…before they happened…I also know that Hermione forgot her pet at the Burrow, although he truly did enjoy himself."

Hermione's mouth dropped open slightly, "How could you know that?"

Ignoring this question, Luna continued, still keeping her eyes fixed on the marble staircase, "I also knew that Dean Thomas would kill that Death Eater, and that…"

Her eyes suddenly became very glossy as she abruptly stopped talking. All of them had been hanging on her every word, utterly entranced and confused by this strange conversation.

"And what, Luna?" Hermione prompted quietly. Luna looked at Hermione and a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"I knew Terry Boot would die…at the hand of Lucius Malfoy. There were other Death Eaters at the Boot family home, but I didn't see their faces. The others killed his family, but Mr. Malfoy killed Terry." She whispered, another single tear falling from her other eye. Ron felt a rush of anger course through his veins. _So, Malfoy was the Death Eater that had killed a Hogwart's Muggle-born. But…wait…how could Luna know this? She couldn't have been there, could she?_

"What do you mean you…_saw_…it?" Ginny asked quietly. Luna looked down at her feet then.

"My mother died when I was nine." She began; Ron was holding his breath as she continued, "I saw her dying in an explosion on…" She stopped and looked up at the ceiling, "…April third of 1990. It was only in my head that I saw it, but I told my mother and my father about my vision. It was my first vision. My parents began experimenting with anti-explosive charms to place on the house after I told them. It was one of these charms that my mother was experimenting with when something went rather badly wrong…"

Luna looked back down at her feet. "I saw her die on April twenty-fifth of that same year. This time it was not in my head, but it was identical to my vision. Father then explained to me that Seeing was a form of dark magic. He had never told me this before, but after my mother died, he became very adamant in this belief. He told me that should I ever have another vision, to keep it hidden away from everyone, and to try and forget it myself."

"Oh, Luna…" Ginny breathed as her eyes began to tear up. Hermione looked teary-eyed as well. However, Luna's eyes were no longer glossy. They were simply wide and sad.

"I never questioned my father's judgment. And, as I grew older, I continued to receive more and more visions, but I never told anyone. I began to believe that there was something wrong with me. I didn't understand why I had this dark magical ability."

"Luna," Harry began quietly, "I don't think that-…"

"But now," Luna continued as if she hadn't even heard Harry, and Ron actually doubted that she had, "I am beginning to question my father's judgment. The vision I had of Terry Boot's murder could have saved his life, but I didn't tell anyone. So, it is my fault that-…"

"No it's not, Luna." Ginny said quietly, but firmly. "Your father has taught you that nothing good can come from your visions, but he's wrong."

"You were just afraid that if you revealed your vision to anyone, something might go…rather badly wrong." Hermione replied, to Ron's surprise. Luna nodded at Hermione. Although Ron believed Luna's story, he had thought that Hermione would question whether or not she truly were a Seer. Of course, Hermione's words could have been merely spoken in comfort, but from her teary eyes, Ron felt that she too believed everything Luna had said.

"The only people to fault are the Death Eaters and Voldemort." Harry added then. Suddenly, Luna looked from Harry to Ron, and he realized that he was the only one that hadn't said anything reassuring.

Swallowing rather hard, Ron said, "Um…yeah. There's nothing dark about Seeing. I think it's a cool gift."

Ron felt a bit like an idiot after his simple words, but Luna actually gave him a tiny smile.

"Luna," Harry began, "The next time you have one of these visions, you can tell me…you can tell any of us…even if you want to keep it from your father." Luna nodded at him.

"So," Ginny began, "Can you see these visions whenever you want?"

Ron's heart began beating a bit faster. _Of course_! If Luna could conjure a vision of what Voldemort or Malfoy were planning, Hermione and Harry's safety could be ensured!

"No." Luna answered softly, and Ron's hopeful feeling died instantly, "I never know when I might have another vision. I could have one in a few minutes or the next one could not be for a few months."

They were all quiet for a moment. No one really knew what to say, but then Luna looked at Harry and smiled. "Well, I am rather glad that I decided to tell all of you. I do feel a bit better. Thank you. Although, I think it is time to go to my common room. It's quite late."

"Goodnight, Luna." Ginny said sweetly. Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed her lead with their own, '_goodnights_.' And with one last smile at them all, she turned toward the stairs. They followed behind her up the marble staircase until she veered off for the West Tower. Then they walked the rest of the way to the Gryffindor common room. No one spoke. Ron wasn't exactly sure why no one else was speaking, but he knew why he was silent.

His brain was still trying to take everything in. He felt immense sadness for everything Luna had been through. Since she was nine, she believed herself to be receiving visions through dark magic, and she must blame herself for her mother's death. Ron also felt sick at the idea of Malfoy's father killing a sixteen-year-old. _Boot was Draco's age! Did the man have no conscience_? Ron now felt even more confident of the fact that Lucius had been one of the Death Eaters to attack the Granger's. A very unwelcome vision flashed into Ron's mind…_Hermione cornered by three Death Eaters_. He truly hoped that Hermione kept the promise that she had made to him on the train. '_I will try my hardest.' _

There were a few people still scattered about the common room, so Harry and Ginny hardly looked at one another before ascending the stairs to their respective dormitories. Ron hung back a bit from Harry because he noticed Hermione doing the same by the girls' staircase. She hurried over to him after Harry had disappeared from view.

"Ron," She began, whispering urgently, "Tomorrow morning. I'll come to the boys' dormitory after Seamus, Dean, and Neville leave for breakfast, and we can tell Harry then…before classes."

Ron smiled down at her. "A bit eager, aren't you?"

"Aren't you?" She asked with apprehension. He almost laughed at her.

"Of course I am." He said; she gave him a small smile, "Tomorrow morning. I'll call you."

"Call me?" Hermione said, sounding utterly confused.

"Yes. The mirrors." He stated plainly. _Had she already forgotten_? She covered her mouth to hold back a giggle.

"Oh…_call_ me." She said with a smile. "You're _too_ adorable."

Ron was a bit confused, but he enjoyed the compliment. "Thanks. So are you."

They smiled at each other before she gave him a half-wave, half-hair twiddle. She then turned quickly and left for her staircase. He was tempted to watch her leave, but he decided to ascend the stairs before they looked too suspicious to Seamus or Dean, who were sitting in the corner playing Exploding Snap.

Once Ron entered the dormitory, he saw that Neville was already in bed asleep…his rapidly growing _Mimbulus mimbletonia_ was sitting on his bedside cabinet, which was now at least three feet tall. Harry was sitting on his bed examining the sheathed dagger that he had found behind Mrs. Black's portrait. Ron remembered what he had told Hermione he would say to Harry about that mysterious item. He really dreaded it; he already knew what Harry would say. '_It's just a dagger. I thought you said it was cool? You sound like Hermione.'_

As Ron began changing into his pajamas, he continued to ponder over whether or not to bring up the dagger warning. However, before he could come to a decision, Harry asked him something that made him jerk and bump his knee on one of his bed's four posters.

"Is there something going on between you and Hermione?" Harry asked casually, keeping his eyes on the dagger. This was when Ron jumped and kneed his bed.

"_Ow_!" He hissed, grabbing his knee and looking over to see if he'd woken Neville. He hadn't. Harry had looked up at him though, and he was actually smiling slightly.

"Should I take that as a yes?" He asked.

Ron sat down on the edge of his bed and simply stared at Harry for a moment. He honestly had no idea what to do. Hermione wanted to be with him when Harry found out, _right_? _So, should he lie? Or would Hermione be relieved tomorrow if Ron told her that Harry found out on his own?_

Harry kind of shrugged at Ron's silence and placed his dagger in his bedside cabinet. Ron cleared his throat and whispered, "What do you mean by…_something_?"

Harry shrugged again. "You know. _Something_-something." Ron was again silent, and Harry continued, "I've just been noticing lately…I don't know. You two don't row near as often."

"Well," Ron began, deciding that he should wait until tomorrow morning when Hermione was with him, "Hermione's been through a lot this holiday. I guess I sort of thought that I should take it easy on her, you know?"

"You gave her half of your crescent roll." Harry stated plainly.

"What?" Ron asked perplexed. "Half of my…what?"

Harry chuckled slightly, "You love crescent rolls. It was the last one at our end of the table, and you gave her half."

Ron couldn't contain a smile, "I…I didn't notice that I-…"

"She fixed your collar…on the train." Harry continued. He was now leaning back against his headboard with a smug smile on his face.

"Well, you know," Ron began, feeling his cheeks growing warmer by the second; "Hermione's a perfectionist when it comes to-…"

"Ginny's always straightening my shirts for me. Your mum does it for your dad too." He replied casually. Ron was now just staring at Harry with his mouth hanging open slightly. He was at a complete loss for words. He was sure that there was something really cunning that he should say at the moment that would prove to Harry that his suspicions were unfounded…_but he was too much of a prat to know what that cunning something was!_

"I…I…I…" Ron began; he was sure that he looked like a fish out of water the way his mouth was moving.

"Are you attracted to her?" Harry asked with another smug grin.

"Harry, mate, what kind of question-…" Ron began with slight exasperation.

"Hey, it's okay." Harry said with a wave of his hand, "If you don't think she's attractive-…"

"She's _gorgeous_!" Ron exclaimed impatiently before clearing his throat and dropping his gaze to his knees.

"_Ha_!" Harry cried suddenly, standing up from his bed and pointing at Ron. Ron glanced over at Neville again, who was somehow still asleep.

"Harry, could you be a little less…noisy…I mean-…"

"_Ha_!" Harry cried again, his mouth wide with a toothy smile. He was still pointing his finger at him as if Ron were a celebrity that Harry had just recognized, but was too stunned over to say anything more than, '_ha_.' Suddenly, however, Harry seemed to overcome his shock.

"You see, I sometimes wondered, but then I would think…_no_." Harry began in an eager whisper, "I mean the way you and Hermione are always rowing with one another…it's always sort of…well…sort of reminded me of your parents. Oh, and you're cursing less, too! You think Malfoy needs a kick to his _abdomen_? Yeah, right. And then there was the way Krum went from being your idol to your enemy in no time at all. Plus the way you acted at the Yule Ball, you know? I mean, dancing's not really _my_ bag either, but then you and Hermione at the Christmas Bash…_well_…_Ha_!" Harry was now back to pointing at him.

Ron swallowed hard and took a deep breath, "So…um…you sound kind of…_happy_…about the idea of me and Hermione...I mean! I'm not saying that I'm agreeing to what you're…saying…but I-…"

"Oh, come off it!" Harry whispered excitedly. "What are you denying it for?"

"Well," Ron began nervously, "I'm not really…_denying_…" Ron suddenly sighed heavily, "Ah hell! We were going to tell you tomorrow morning, Harry…together."

"Tell me?" Harry asked with wide eyes. "Tell me what exactly?"

"Well, that we'd like to start dating, you know?" Ron began; Harry said, '_Ha_!' again, but Ron ignored him and continued, "But…we wanted to make sure that it was alright with you and everything."

Harry made a series of sounds in quick succession that came out sounding like, '_Pachufka_!' He then continued in English, "Alright with _me_?" He asked incredulously, "_Alright_ with _me_…" He shook his head and said, '_Pachufka_,' again.

"Do you realize what this means?" Harry began animatedly. Ron shook his head, his heart beating rapidly. He thought Harry seemed to be happy, but happy could sometimes be confused with mental, couldn't it? Harry continued, "I've always wondered what would happen to the three of us when we all graduate. You know? Like, you and I plan to be Aurors for the Ministry, but what about Hermione? She could go off to…Switzerland…or…France! But if you two are together…well, I won't have to worry now will I?"

Ron found himself smiling broadly all of a sudden, which Harry returned with a bright smile of his own. Ron felt a huge weight lift from his shoulders and for some reason…_he began to laugh_. Harry then began to laugh, as well. Why, Ron didn't rightly know. Nor did Seamus or Dean know when they entered a couple of minutes later. They entered to see Harry and Ron on their beds, holding their stomachs as they stifled their laughter the best they could. It resulted in strange wheezing noises.

They calmed down shortly after Seamus and Dean entered, and they each got into their beds. When their dorm mates asked them what was so funny, Ron just told a random joke that he had heard from Fred and George at one time. This worked well. Seamus and Dean both laughed heartily at this, which gave Harry and Ron another excuse to laugh some more. Although, Ron wasn't laughing at his brothers' joke, and he was pretty sure Harry wasn't either. No…they were laughing for some unknown reason. Ron thought it had something to do with joy and stress relief. Maybe it also had something to do with the irony of Ron dating their mutual, female best friend, whom Ron had rowed more with than a dog and cat.

Whatever the reason for their laughing fit, Ron now knew something. He knew that tomorrow when he called Hermione to their room with the mirror, she wouldn't mind too terribly bad that Ron hadn't been able to conceal the truth for one more night. She wouldn't be too terribly upset that Harry knew because Harry _did not care_. He actually seemed…_thrilled_.

It didn't take Ron long to drift off to sleep that night. And…the last thing he remembered thinking before a peaceful slumber found him was, _The next time someone asks me if Hermione and I are dating, I will reply with a simple, yet powerful…Yes.

* * *

_

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Yay! Harry finally knows! I wonder what Hermione will think about Harry's reaction? And, what's their first day of school going to have in store for them? It should be interesting... Thank you reviewers! Thank you readers! Stay tuned! I hope to post again tomorrow night, but it will most likelybe very late...or early, depending how you look at it. Well, the big Chapter 3-0 is on its way!

**In regards to the question over when I wrote this story**: I am actually writing it as I go, but I came up with the whole story idea and summary in June while I impatiently awaited HBP. I decided to start writing it out when my brother told me about which I had never heard of before. All of the plot ideas thus far have been mine except for the Tonks/Lupin 'relationship.' I never saw that coming in HBP, but some of the reviewers requested it so I included the idea of a romantic involvement between the two. J


	30. Chapter 30

The Characters and situations of Harry Potter depicted in this story are the legal property of J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, and AOL Time Warner, and have been used without permission. No copyright violation is intended. No profit is being made off this site. It is for entertainment purposes only.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: I'm very sorry for the delay! I have a very good reason, though. This chapter required quite a lot of research on my part. I always research the characters and such to make sure that I get everything right, but when creating a completely new character... WHEW! I had to research the culture of Australia! I have included a glossary of terms at the bottom of this chapter. BUT! I recommend reading the chapter first, and experiencing the confusion of slang along with Ron and the gang! You'll see what I mean... BTW if there are any Aussies reading this, please be gentle! I'm very sorry if I have incorrectly used the language in any way. And, I am not meaning to stereotype or offend anyone! I think Aussies are awesome! That's why I tried to create one... Lol ... Anyway! Enjoy!

Chapter 30

Hermione woke early Monday morning. _Too early_…but she couldn't go back to sleep. Her eyes had just flown open and as soon as they had, the thought, '_We're going to tell Harry_,' sprang into her mind. Before she could even think something along the lines of, '_I'm hungry_,' or '_I need to go to the loo_,' she was thinking about the confrontation with Harry. And now, as she laid in bed, she seemed to be having trouble even blinking…there was no way she would be able to go back to sleep.

Lavender and Parvati were still snoozing, and it was far too early to expect a "_call_" from Ron through the mirror. _Well_, Hermione thought, _sounds like shower time_. So, Hermione left for the shower room, and once there, she decided to linger. The hot water seemed to relax her a bit; _maybe waking up early was a good thing_. This way she had plenty of time to prepare herself for the revealing of the truth to Harry. _Plenty of time_…Actually, time seemed to be going by rather quickly this morning. By the time Hermione exited the shower room, dressed, and dried her hair, there was less than an hour remaining before she expected her "_call_." _Why was time passing so quickly? She wasn't ready, was she? And what did she even think she could do to prepare herself? This wasn't something you could study for!_

Hermione decided to read over her assignments from last term to occupy her brain; she could use some memory jogging, anyway. When Hermione entered the dormitory, Lavender and Parvati had just awoken to begin scurrying about the room, as usual. Rummaging through each other's make-up and hair accessories, trying to be as pretty as possible for the day. It was tiring to watch. But, Hermione wasn't supposed to be watching; she was supposed to be reviewing… _It was impossible_.

The words seemed to blur together and overlap. '_The three fate groups of Arithmancy are the heart number, the personality number, and the life number…are the heart number, the personality number...'_ Wait…she'd already read that. '_The heart number involves the vowels of one's name as divided by…divided by…the heart number involves the vowels…_' Hermione sighed heavily as the words continued to blur and the conversation going on in the dormitory became much clearer.

"So he really is an Aussie?" Lavender asked excitedly as she applied some sort of gel to her hair.

"Yes, Lavvy!" Parvati exclaimed. "And he's _twenty-one_…and _available_!" Hermione's eyes involuntarily rolled into the back of her skull, and she had to shake her head slightly to right them. _Were they really only excited about the new teacher because he was young and single? _Pathetic! _Just stare at your paper; the words will un-blur_. She told herself. They didn't.

"He'll like you more." Lavender said with a playful scowl at her friend. "You're so exotic. Black hair, black eyes…"

Parvati shrugged. "Green eyes are exotic."

"Really?" Lavender asked in a high-pitched hopeful voice. Parvati nodded sweetly at her friend. They then, _fortunately_, finished their morning preparations in near silence.

As soon as they had left the dormitory, Hermione literally jumped off of her bed and slid over to her satchel, which was sitting atop her trunk. She quickly removed the small, square mirror. When Ron had tested the mirrors over the holiday, a dim blue light had appeared in the glass. Yet, her reflection was the only thing in the glass at the moment.

Hermione sighed and sat down on the edge of her bed. Assuming Harry accepted the news of she and Ron dating, she would have a boyfriend in less than an hour. _Less than an hour_! She'd obviously never had a boyfriend. Whenever she wanted to embrace Ron or kiss his soft lips…she could! But…once they weren't hiding anything anymore, Hermione wondered if she would even _want_ to exhibit public displays of affection with Ron. _Especially in front of Harry_… The thought seemed absolutely bizarre. Then there was always the chance Harry would hate the idea, and then…_holy cricket_!…life would be so awkward for the three of them!

_And…What kind of girlfriend would she be_? Lavender and Parvati were always talking about boys. _Seamus has lovely eyes. Dean is so tall and handsome. Roger Davies is positively dreamy. _They never spoke of Harry or Ron whenever Hermione was around, but she was sure that they had discussed her friends' appearances at one time or another. Would fellow, female students expect her to talk about Ron in that way? _Ron has beautiful blue eyes that speak to my soul. His red hair sets my heart to flame. His body…. NO_! There was _no way_ she could talk about him in that way…with _anybody_!

Hermione suddenly heard a soft buzzing sound. Looking down she saw her reflection becoming blurry in a pool of blue light. _Oh no! She wasn't ready!_ The blur was fading…

"Hermione?" Ron asked. His freckled face was staring back at her with a furrowed brow. She smiled down at him.

"Hi." She said quietly. He smiled broadly at her.

"Ready?"

"Yes." Hermione replied as she nodded, and then with a sigh she said, "I'll be right there." Ron nodded at her, still smiling broadly.

Hermione stood from her bed and placed the mirror back inside her satchel with her schoolbooks_. Well, here goes nothing_. Hermione thought. Ron definitely looked ready. He looked completely calm and collected. _So why was the blood in her legs gradually turning to metal as she descended the stairs_? Hermione began taking deep breaths. _Everything would be fine. Harry would be accepting. Ron would, obviously, be a great boyfriend. And she…she would do her best_.

There seemed to be more steps than usual leading to the sixth year boys' dormitory, but Hermione finally made it to the door. Taking one last deep breath, Hermione pushed the door open.

"HA!"

Hermione jumped slightly as she came face to face with Harry, who was, for some unknown reason, pointing at her and smiling broadly. Ginny and Ron were in the room as well, but they were sitting on Ron's bed. Ron was very scarlet and wore an apologetic grin, while Ginny was bouncing up and down slightly on the edge of the bed.

"Um…" Hermione began looking from one to the other. "Harry, what-…"

"Hermione," Ron began, "Uh…you know how Harry is really good at solving mysteries and whatnot?" Hermione just stared at him. _What was he talking about?_ Hermione's addled brain still hadn't recovered from Harry's, _'Ha!'_

"Hermione," Harry began, approaching her and putting an arm around her shoulders, his other hand was behind his back. "There's something that I've been saving for you. I didn't know if I would ever get the chance to give it to you, but…well…happy start-of-term!"

Harry then pulled his hand out from behind him and placed something in Hermione's palm. Hermione was just staring at Harry with utter confusion. _Happy start-of-term_? She looked down slowly and opened her hand to see…well, what _did_ she see?

"Harry, what is this?" She asked, turning the small piece of plastic over in her hand. Suddenly Harry and Ginny started laughing, although, Ron's face just turned an even deeper crimson. Looking back down at the object in her hand, she asked, "Is this an…arm?"

Harry laughed a bit louder before saying, "Our fourth year, I found that on the floor in here, and I've kept it all this time. You know, on the belief that my suspicions might prove true one day… Do you know what it is?"

Hermione simply shook her head. She was actually growing a bit impatient with this game; they weren't going to have time to tell Harry anything if he didn't finish up this silly game involving small plastic arms!

Ginny answered suddenly, "That happens to be a small piece of a dismembered Vicky Krum. Ron had a doll of-…"

"Action figure." Ron interjected, before looking back down at his hands to pick at his thumbnail.

"Oh, _pardon_ me." Ginny said airily, "Ron had an _action figure_ of Krum, but after old Vicky began fancying you, Hermione, that bit of plastic was found on the floor by Harry. Odd coincidence, isn't it?"

A smile slowly spread over Hermione's face as she looked from Harry to Ginny to Ron. She suddenly had a mental image of Ron tearing up his action figure and throwing it across the room. _It was quite humorous_.

"Hermione," Ron began, looking up at her with that apologetic smile again, "Harry sort of figured out our secret after you left for your dormitory last night."

Hermione's heart promptly jumped into her throat to beat a few times before rolling over and dropping back down into her chest. She felt her face go extremely warm as she looked up at Harry, who _definitely_ looked accepting. _He actually looked very happy_! Without a bit of warning, tears began stinging her eyes, and when she blinked hard to hold them back, they only fell stubbornly down her cheeks.

"Don't cry, Hermione!" Harry said with a hint of a laugh behind his voice, "So, you fancy Ron! Everyone has _something_ to be ashamed of!"

A strangled giggle burst forth as she flung her arms around Harry's neck. He hugged her back tightly, and whispered in her ear, "I think it's brilliant, Hermione." She might have held on all day, but Harry pried her fingers from his neck, and then with both of her hands in his, he dragged her over to Ron, where he released her hands. Ron was smiling up at her kindly.

"Go ahead, mate." Harry said, slapping Ron on the back, "When they spring a leak like that, you've got to…you know!"

Ron chuckled at his friend before standing up to quickly wrap his arms around her. Hermione breathed in his wonderful clean, yet earthy scent. She hadn't been able to do this in the last couple of days. Ron kissed her lightly on the top of her head, but when Hermione opened her eyes to see what Harry's response would be, she saw that he and Ginny were already in their own embrace. She looked up at Ron then and smiled broadly.

"Well, that's definitely not an angry look, is it?" He said with a bright smile, his arms still around her.

"Why should I be angry?" She asked disbelievingly. _Angry? She was thrilled with the turnout of this morning's confrontation with Harry!_

He shrugged and said, "We didn't get to tell him together."

"It doesn't matter. He knows, and he's…happy. I don't have a care in the world right now." She whispered truthfully. Ron let out a deep sigh before cupping her face and leaning down to kiss her gently on each eyelid. It almost made her want to cry again…_almost_. But instead, she laid her head upon his chest and embraced him. He was so warm…his chest so soft, yet hard…his scent so…

"_Ahem_."

Hermione was rudely brought back to reality, and she quickly pulled away from her…_boyfriend_…to look toward the source of the disturbance. Harry and Ginny were both standing at the doorway with smug grins. Harry was actually shaking his head slightly with a look that said, '_this is too weird_…' Hermione didn't mind the look though; she felt the same way, and it wasn't a bad feeling. _Just exciting_…stepping into the unknown, armed with her two favorite men, and her, _sort of_, sister. A huge weight lifted from Hermione's heart, only to be replaced with wings.

* * *

"Oh, look! Here come the owls!" 

Ron was staring at Hermione with a stupid smile on his face as she pointed up at the ceiling of the Great Hall. The owls were descending among the students, but he wasn't paying much attention to that._He was allowed to stare at Hermione now_! It was _wonderful_. What was also wonderful, was the minimum amount of space in between them on the bench. He was holding one of her precious hands in his and resting it on his knee under the table. They had even walked into the Great Hall holding hands! He had noticed a few people turn their heads as they had made their way to the Gryffindor table. By the end of the day, everyone at Hogwarts would have surely heard about the newest couple in the school. Some bloke had finally managed to steal Hermione Granger's heart…_and it was he_!

Harry was on the opposite side of the table with his and Ginny's satchels on the bench separating them. Ron felt bad for his best mate. He knew too well what Harry must have been feeling right then. Extreme restlessness caused by a strong desire to reach out and touch the woman you love. However, Ron's happiness at being Hermione's …_boyfriend_… was overshadowing all other emotions. Plus, Harry didn't look _too_ displeased with the distance between him and Ginny at the moment. Though, he did keep looking at Ron every ten or so minutes and shaking his head in slight disbelief.

"Hmm. Look at this." Hermione said suddenly. She had already retrieved her paper and laid it out on the table between the four of them; she then began reading aloud,

_**Minister Bones' Surprising Approach to Better Informing the Community**_

_**The new Minister of Magic, Amelia Bones, has decided to place a weekly article in the Daily Prophet to inform the Wizarding Community of the Ministry's plans, goals, and actions. This new column will be entitled, Between the Lines. **_

_**Prophet reporter, Natalie Pry, was able to obtain a comment from Minister Bones, "I feel that the Wizarding Community has not been as informed as needed. We are in a war. If the Ministry attempts to run from this fact, are we on the path to peace? I think not." Bones replied.**_

_**The first article of Between the Lines will appear in the Prophet next Monday. **_

Hermione leaned back from the paper with a satisfied grin, "Ginny, I think you were right."

"About what?" Ginny asked still peering over the upside down article.

"Madam Bones _will_ do a better job than Fudge." Hermione said matter-of-factly, "She's going to be risking the possibility of a lot of ridicule from the Community by printing the Ministry's objectives in the post. She's giving everyone free reign to accept or denounce her progress as Minister. Fudge would have never done that."

"You know, I've never really thought about it," Ron began with a sudden revelation, "But Fudge never really told us anything, did he? I mean, he always gave vague answers like, '_We're doing all we can_,' or '_The Ministry won't stop until all Death Eaters are behind bars_."

"Yeah," Harry replied, "Exactly what is '_all we can_?' Or, the Ministry '_won't stop_' what?"

Ron was suddenly reminded of the snippet of conversation he overheard Mad-Eye and his father having yesterday morning. The Minister of Magic, who seemed to have her head on straight, had basically ordered his parents to stay in hiding. That was more than a bit unnerving. _But_, Ron reminded himself, _at least they were safe behind the walls of Grimmauld Place. The Fidelius Charm would keep them safe_.

Once they had finished their breakfast, Ron, Hermione, and Harry made the trek down the stone steps to the dungeon while Ginny departed for her morning class. Ron had a scowl on his face as he made the descent…_Potions_…he definitely hadn't missed this class. He wasn't sure what he dreaded most about the upcoming hour. Snape, Malfoy, or the undoubtedly difficult lesson followed by an assigned essay.

Harry was walking a bit ahead of Ron and Hermione as they entered the damp, chilly classroom. Ron was holding Hermione's hand extra tight as they made their way to their table. Holding her hand was such a wonderful feeling. Ron felt as if it connected them in a deeper way than merely palm-to-palm.

Malfoy and Pansy were already seated with Crabbe and Goyle on either side of them. They looked like two, skinny rats lodged in between two, ugly swine. Ron unfortunately made eye contact with Malfoy, and he noticed his grey eyes dart down to his and Hermione's clasped hands. He then looked back up at Ron with a disgusted sneer. Ron felt an angry pulse begin to beat in his chest. He could guess what Malfoy was thinking with that look of disgust. Removing his satchel from his shoulder, Ron looked away and took his seat on one side of Hermione while Harry sat on her other.

"Hey…remember that day you held my hand under the desk?" Hermione whispered suddenly, looking up at him with an endearing smile. Ron had to force a smile of his own. He knew Hermione was simply remembering the comforting gesture, but that memory held much more for Ron. That was the day Malfoy had made that horrible comment to Hermione. The comment that was even more disturbing now…_'You'll probably be dead before I get the chance to get your boyfriend alone_.'

Ron grabbed her hand with his, "I remember." Their gazes locked.

"Mother says Uncle Rodolphus left everything to Aunt Bella."

Ron stiffened as he heard Malfoy's drawling voice. He was sure that he was purposefully speaking loudly enough for him, Hermione, and Harry to hear. Talking about two Death Eaters casually as '_Uncle and Aunt_!' Of course, everyone at Hogwarts knew that his own father was a Death Eater, so what did it matter if he spoke of his other foul family members?

"Did you inherit nothing, Draco?" Pansy said almost soothingly, as if Malfoy _needed_ an inheritance.

"Well, there was one thing that I was to inherit," Malfoy said conversationally, "But, oddly enough…it seems to have gone…_missing_." He stressed this last word as if it held some special meaning. Ron glanced over at Hermione and Harry. Harry had his jaw set, but was obviously listening from the tilt of his head. Hermione's knees were now bobbing up and down. Ron placed their clasped hands on her knee, which stopped the bouncing abruptly. She smiled weakly at him, but before he could return the smile, Malfoy said one last thing.

"It was a ring of my Aunt Bella's that my uncle wore. Don't know where it could've gone to."

_Slam_!

Hermione jumped slightly, but Ron merely turned and made eye contact with Harry as Snape glided to the front of the classroom, wearing his usual dark, black robes. An unspoken query passed between Ron and his best friend. _Did Malfoy know that Harry had the ring from Rodolphus? How could he know that_? As Ron looked to the front of the room at Snape, he noticed that there was a bubbling cauldron atop Snape's desk and a rather unpleasant odor filling the room. Somehow Snape's presence seemed to make the smell more pungent.

Snape placed his hands on his desk on either side of the cauldron, before taking a deep breath and briefly closing his eyes. _Did he actually enjoy that odor?_ "Would anyone like to take a guess as to what potion this cauldron contains?" Snape asked in his deep, cold voice.

Hermione's free hand immediately shot into the air. Ron had to twist his mouth to prevent a smile. Snape took his time looking about the room, but Hermione's was the only raised hand. With a sneer, his eyes fell on her.

"Miss Granger?" He asked, sounding annoyed. Hermione's hand promptly dropped to her lap.

"That is an Inflammatory Confusion Potion. Also known as, Demon's Oil, it is a potent concoction that, once ingested, will cause one's enemies to fight each other instead of oneself." She stated as if she were reading straight from a textbook. _How did she do that? _Ron squeezed her hand slightly in an attempt to tell her, '_good job_.' She squeezed back gently.

"Correct. Because the potion requires the seed of Dragon Capsicum fruit, it burns quite horribly when consumed. Thus, it is rarely used among wizards and witches of today." Snape replied blandly. "Can anyone tell me what is causing the sweet odor of the Demon's Oil?"

_Sweet_? Ron thought, _more like… revolting_. Again Hermione's hand flew up from her lap. This time Snape merely waved an impatient hand in her direction as a motion for her to give her answer. He apparently knew that no one else would have the adequate knowledge. Ron felt a strong surge of pride in Hermione as he held her hand.

"The sweet smell comes from the essential oil of the Patchouli plant. More specifically, the steam distillation of the dried leaves of the plant." Hermione replied promptly.

"Correct again, Miss Granger." Snape said with a sneer, "Spoken like a walking and talking textbook."

Pansy Parkinson let out a shrill giggle that caused an unwelcome shiver to run down Ron's spine. Hermione's face fell slightly, and Ron squeezed her hand a bit tighter as he also heard some chuckles from Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle that caused his mouth to disobey his rationality.

"And you would know since you're a walking and talking set of bollocks, right?" Ron replied coolly, looking straight at Snape. As soon as the words came out of his mouth he felt immensely better and worse at the same time. Hermione and Harry both turned to stare at him with wide eyes. In fact, the whole classdid.

"Weasley, you _insolent_ little-…!" Snape snarled in a low hiss, coming around to stand directly in front of Ron's seat. Hermione now had a deathgrip on his hand. Ron just glared atSnape as hespat, "I'm afraid you may be becoming as arrogant as your famous friend. Detention…with me…Wednesday, after the evening meal." Snape then straightened up to his full height with a horribly ugly glower before whipping around and stalking back to his desk.

"Since when are teachers allowed to stick students in detention for stating the obvious…_professor_?" Harry replied calmly. Hermione groaned, released Ron's hand, and placed her head in her hands. Snape's pale face somehow lost more color as he glared at Harry with the purest loathing.

"Potter! Couldn't stand having the spotlight on someone else, could you?" Snape hissed, "Well, you can join Weasley in detention this Wednesday. And fifty points each from Gryffindor." Harry merely shrugged before leaning down to retrieve his textbook from his satchel. Snape's eyes went wide for a moment before he turned harshly toward the blackboard to display the ingredients of the potion with a wave of his wand.

Over the next hour, Ron had trouble concentrating on much of anything. Everyone had to break off into partners. Hermione insisted that Ron continue to partner with Harry since '_that's the way it's been ever since our first year_.' So, she partnered with Neville. Harry seemed to be distracted too because every few minutes, Hermione would whisper something like, '_Ron! Harry! No, no, no! It's two dashes of Guinea Pepper Grains, not three_!' or '_Psst! What are you two doing? Don't add that, yet! You haven't diluted your bat blood solution properly_!'

By the end of the period, Ron and Harry's Demon's Oil did not resemble Hermione's deep black potion in the least. Actually, their potion looked a lot like orange juice. Nonetheless, they bottled a sample of it and handed it in. Ron ignored the mocking smile Snape gave them when he saw their potion.

Hermione didn't hold Ron's hand on the way to Charms. She was much too busy talking with her hands in exaggerated movements as she reprimanded him for getting a detention on the first day in their first class for the use of vulgar language. But, after each longwinded scolding, she would grab hold of his arm and say something like, '_Now I know you were only standing up for me, and I really do appreciate it, Ronald. But…_' And then the reprimand would start again. Ron just continued to nod at her every few seconds while Harry seemed a bit distracted and possibly worried. He doubted Harry was that upset over getting a detention… _Was he still thinking about Malfoy's comment on the ring?_

In Charms, Flitwick reviewed the spells that they had learned last term. He then walked about the room checking on everyone individually as they practiced. This gave Ron a good opportunity to talk freely to Harry and Hermione.

"Harry," Ron began tentatively, "What's bothering you, mate? You seem…"

"Distracted." Hermione said, looking at Harry worriedly. Ron nodded in agreement. Harry made a face that resembled the look of someone who had just taken a whiff of dragon dung.

"I don't know," He began darkly, "Something just sort of hit me today in Potions. I've never really thought of it before."

"What is it?" Hermione prompted as she absently moved her wand about, causing a pillow to disappear and reappear on the desk.

Harry sighed, "Snape absolutely hates me." He stated evenly. Ron was a bit taken off guard. _Okay, maybe this doesn't have to do with Malfoy,_ he thought.

"Uh…mate?" Ron began slowly, "You've never thought of that before? It seems sort of obvious to me, I mean-…"

"No, I wasn't finished." Harry replied impatiently, "Do you two remember what Snape said last term? When I followed him and Sinistra to Dumbledore's office the day of the Hogsmeade attack?"

Ron and Hermione both nodded. Harry continued, "Well, I've just been wondering… What if Snape only wants to keep me alive and well, so that I can kill off Voldemort for him?"

Hermione furrowed her brow and her waving hand ceased in mid-air, "But Harry, what do you mean kill Voldemort…for _him_?" She asked quietly.

"If he truly is a reformed Death Eater, then he'll never be able to rest easy until Voldemort snuffs it." Harry said evenly. "If Voldemort ever found out that Snape were a spy for Dumbledore, he would kill him…after torturing him. Plus, I'm sure Snape doesn't especially enjoy living the life of a spy."

"So, you mean," Ron began, "If Snape truly believes that you are the one destined to kill You-Know-Who, then he…_needs_ you, in order to…well, to go free, I guess?"

"Yeah." Harry stated glumly.

"I don't know, Harry." Hermione began questioningly, "Dumbledore seems to think that-…"

"Dumbledore has made mistakes in the past, Hermione." Harry said harshly; it made Ron cringe, although he agreed with Harry. Ron had never been convinced of Snape's trustworthiness despite Dumbledore's claims. Hermione simply turned from Harry and began vanishing her pillow again.

"Well, even if Snape does just want to keep you around so that you can get rid of his old master, the important thing is he wants you alive, right?" Ron asked. Harry merely shrugged and started performing some sort of summoning charm. With a small sigh, Ron turned in his seat to think of some charm to perform. He would've liked to ask Harry what he thought about Malfoy's comment, but Harry seemed to be through with conversation for the time being. So, Ron merely turned in his seat to join his friends in practice.

* * *

McGonagall wasted no time with review, as Flitwick had. Hermione was pleased when McGonagall immediately introduced a difficult new spell, which would transfigure objects into keys. Apparently, with this spell, you could hold the object up to any keyhole and state the incantation, _Patefacius_. At which time, the object would then become an appropriately shaped key for the lock. Although this spell could sometimes work on locks unaffected by attempts at Alohomora, there were still enchantments and charms that could be placed on locks to disable the Transfigured keys from working properly. 

The class was instructed to practice throughout the entire hour by turning spoons into keys for small, locked jewelry boxes. Hermione was able to correctly perform the spell after two attempts, but Ron was having a bit of trouble.

After many tries he had only managed to turn his jewelry box into a large wooden key; the spoon remained a spoon. He looked adorable as he wrinkled his brow in concentration, but Hermione knew that he truly wasn't concentrating properly. She was sure that he was thinking about something else as he repeated the incantation over and over. Ron just simply did not seem to care for or see a need in Transfiguration.

Hermione, on the other hand, thought the subject matter to be very potentially helpful. For instance, last year at the Department of Mysteries there had been locked doors. Harry had fortunately had that knife from Sirius, but if he hadn't, _Patefacius_ might have come in handy.

But, even though Hermione appreciated the class and had managed to correctly perform the spell, her heart really wasn't in it either. She was thinking of other things. Malfoy's comment in Potions class, for instance... Hermione had a fairly good idea as to how he might know that the ring was in Harry's possession. Lucius Malfoy was probably at the attack, in which Rodolphus was killed. He probably saw Mundungus take the ring before he fled. After which, Mr. Malfoy probably came up with the mere idea that the ring might end up in Harry's possession. His son was probably just mouthing off at the slight chance of upsetting Harry.

Then there was Harry's theory on Snape. Hermione just couldn't shake the feeling that Dumbledore was correct in his assessment of their Potions Master. Dumbledore trusted Snape! Of course, Snape was a nasty, foul buffoon, but that didn't mean he was evil. It just meant that he sometimes did awfully unfair things like calling her a walking and talking textbook and then giving Ron detention for standing up for her.

Suddenly, an awful sound interrupted Hermione's disjointed thoughts. It was a series of horribly conflicting notes. Hermione looked to her side and saw that Harry's jewelry box had been transformed into a music box…most likely the work of a mispronounced incantation.

McGonagall quickly crossed the room to stand before Harry, where she uttered a counterspell. The room instantly returned to silence. Ron, still unsuccessful in making a key, sat his spoon down and addressed McGonagall.

"Professor?" He asked timidly.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley?" McGonagall asked crisply. She still looked a bit frazzled from Harry's unexpected music.

Ron cleared his throat before speaking, "I was wondering if you might give the Gryffindor team permission to practice after four PM on the pitch…three nights each week?" Hermione closed her eyes and sighed softly. _Did Ron not know_? Professor McGonagall's _classroom_ during _her class period_ was not the time or place for questions concerning Quidditch.

"Mr. Weasley, do you think that you and Mr. Potter might transfigure proper keys if you were less concerned with Quidditch and more concerned with the task I've set for you this hour?" She snapped. Ron turned a bright shade of red.

"Yes, Professor." He stated glumly. Hermione shook her head at him slightly, but then McGonagall turned to her.

"And Miss Granger," She began in the same tone, causing Hermione's heart to quicken in apprehension, "Although you have managed to correctly perform the _Patefacius_ spell, I don't recall giving you permission to take the rest of the hour off."

Hermione's mouth fell open slightly, but she was struck completely dumb. Ron and Harry's eyes had both gone round. McGonagall had never reprimanded her over her performance in class. But, Hermione realized that she _had_ merely been monitoring Ron and Harry's progress and had been consumed in her own thoughts without continuing to practice the spell. McGonagall had surely noticed Hermione simply sitting there, staring into space. Nevertheless, the displeased note in McGonagall's voice was much more unharmonious to Hermione's ears than the noise from Harry's music box. As McGonagall resumed her walking about the room, Hermione picked up another spoon and began the incantation again, however, she was having a bit of trouble concentrating due to a disturbance occurring on either side of her.

"So, when's our next match?" Harry murmured to Ron under his breath.

"Mid-February." Ron replied between a couple of fake coughs.

"Hufflepuff?" Harry '_sneezed_.'

"Ble-_yes_ you." Ron murmured in response.

Sighing heavily, Hermione sat her spoon down hard on the tabletop. "Do you two mind?" She whispered impatiently. Harry rolled his eyes at her and picked up a spoon. Ron, however, elbowed her softly in the side and mouthed, '_sorry_,' before looking back down at his own spoon, which was still not a key, but was now slightly bent and discolored from his many failed attempts at the spell.

Hermione suddenly felt a bit guilty for snapping at him. She didn't feel too badly for snapping at Harry because he had simply rolled his eyes at her, but Ron actually looked ashamed and despondent. Making sure that McGonagall was not watching, Hermione said a quick incantation over her spoon, which began molding into swirled, silver letters. She then placed the '_spoon'_ on Ron's thigh.

He glanced up from his own spoon to raise one eyebrow at her before picking up her token, which now formed the phrase, '_Key To My Heart_.' Hermione knew it was incredibly cheesy and childish, but it did the job. Ron looked up at her slowly with a poorly concealed grin. A smile was all she had wanted, and if she could get one from a tacky cliché, so be it. Ron then gave her one of his winks, which immediately made Hermione forget McGonagall's reprimand, and, as always, caused her heart to flutter.

* * *

"Finally." Harry said as the three of them took their seats at the front of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. 

_Yes_, Ron thought, _finally_… They were _finally_ just minutes away from meeting their new teacher, who would hopefully have _something_ in knowledge or skill to offer them. Lupin had been the only Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher of which Ron and Harry had actually approved. Death Eaters disguised as good teachers by means of Polyjuice Potions didn't count. Of course, Hermione had also initially approved of Professor Lockhart due to his…_charm_?

"Oh, fabulous." Hermione said with sarcasm. Ron turned to see that Malfoy and his cronies had just entered the room. This term, the Gryffindors would be sharing this class with, none other than, the Slytherins.

"It's been so long since I've practiced defensive spellwork." Ron said to Hermione with a sly smile, "I might accidentally hit him with a curse during class."

"Ron…" Hermione said warningly. He smiled at her as Harry chuckled, but Hermione actually looked quite serious.

As he continued to smile at her, he considered asking her if she remembered her promise to him. She promised to try her hardest in this class. However, Ron didn't think that she needed reminding. Hermione looked very nervous. Not only were her knees bobbing up and down, but she was twirling a strand of hair around her finger at an alarming speed. He was sure that she was anticipating how well she would perform in this class. Ron was in the process of reaching a hand to her when the door creaked open.

Every one of the students turned their curious eyes toward the doorway. _This was it_, Ron thought, _this guy better be good_… When Ron's eyes fell on the figure standing in the doorway, however, he was almost certain that a seventh-year boy had simply forgotten his schedule andentered the wrong room. But…_wait_…was that a Hogwart's…_name-badge_? None of the teachers wore name-badges. But then again, none of the teachers…_or students_…looked at all like Edgar Whitman.

Turning to Hermione as their new teacher walked…_no_…strutted to the front of the room, Ron leaned over and whispered low near Hermione's ear, "I thought you said he'd have graduated his Auror training?"

"I did." She whispered back, "But I also said that he had gone straight to Auror training after graduating from the Kilmore School of Magic. He's only five years your senior, Ron."

Ron just continued to stare at Hermione, as she turned to face forward and sit up straight. _Five years his senior? Dumbledore had hired a kid to teach them now that the second war was underway_? Ron could not fathom being a certified Auror, teaching a class full of sixteen and seventeen-year-olds at the age of twenty-one. Slowly turning in his seat to face the teacher, Ron just gaped at him.

He was just standing there looking around at them all. _And_, Ron thought, _with an unexpected sick feeling_, he was an extremely good-looking, young black man. Ron reckoned the dark-skinned man to be about six foot-five inches in height. That was at least three inches taller than Ron. His black head was almost entirely bald, with a mere sprinkling of coarse, brown hair. He was donning a black leather jacket and a pair of dark blue denims that looked a little worse for wear.

Of course, the jeans, which seemed to be sparsely spattered with paint and frayed along many of the seams, somehow went sportingly over his thick, black work boots. His simple black t-shirt had a logo of a heavy metal rock band, which Ron recognized as a group that Bill used to listen to. His mum referred to them as, '_foul-mouthed scallywags_.' … _The Thrashing Thestrals_. Over his t-shirt, yet underneath the jacket, he wore a red and black, checked flannel shirt that was unbuttoned down the front. The flannel shirttail was visibly hanging out beneath his jacket.

Glancing at Harry, Ron saw that he was looking at Whitman with a calculating look, yet there was a semblance of a smile barely visible amidst his scrutinizing stare. Hermione, on the other hand, looked a bit frightened and was avidly biting at one of her fingernails. Ron heard a girlish giggle from behind them and he turned in his seat to see Lavender and Parvati whispering excitedly. _Oh great_, Ron thought…

_Clap_!

Ron quickly turned back around in his seat to see Whitman smiling broadly with perfectly straight, white teeth; he had his hands clasped, apparently the source of the noise. All whispering immediately died away. His smile caused his eyes to squint at the corners and Ron noticed that his eyes were a very light, golden brown color.

"G'day, young ducks 'n' drakes! My name is Edgar Whitman." He said with a surprisingly loud and cheerful voice and a distinct Australian accent. "Lovely arvo, innit?"

The students' silence remained. Ron was tempted to stick one finger in his ear to make sure that there was no cotton ball or wad of gum lodged in, preventing him from hearing properly. He was almost certain that this guy was speaking in English, yet…Ron hadn't understood a word!

Whitman raised his eyebrows with a slightly discouraged look. "Well…youse a bit sooky, aren't ya?" He asked with another bright smile. When no one responded, he cleared his throat, but his smile remained as he continued.

"Ah well! I'm mighty chuffed to be here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Although, some of you may think only a yobbo of an Auror would take a teaching job right after training, eh?" He said happily before his smile abruptly faded to a set-jawed serious expression, "Well, it's nothing to do with big bickies, I'll tell you that! When Albus Dumbledore contacted me and told me the caliber of teachers you lot have suffered through in this class, it made me right ropeable! I knew that youse might as well give it away if someone didn't fang it and train you up a bit. But I'll warn ya, I'm gonna put you through some hard yakka. Like your pommy polly said in the Daily Prophet, we are in a war! It's not just here, either. It's everywhere. Even Down Under in the big smoke of Melbourne!"

Whitman's stern expression faded just as quickly as it had come to again be replaced with his bright smile. He then chuckled softly, "Here I am havin' a yack with myself when you lot are dancin' in your underdaks to have a go at some of that hard yakka, eh?"

A few people laughed politely, yet timidly. Ron realized that he was gaping at Whitman with his mouth open, so he closed it quickly. Whitman trudged on, "First, I'll need to explain to youse how I plan to run things." He took a deep breath before continuing with that serious look, "I want us to study perfection of marksmanship. If you find yourself up a gum tree and surrounded by those Death Birds, you might as well squib out of the barney if you can't aim properly!"

Ron realized that he was absently nodding his head in agreement as Whitman continued to speak. The only problem was, Ron didn't know what he was agreeing to. He was actually becoming a bit worried. Whitman was talking very animatedly with that stern expression and his hands were moving about in front of him. _So, whatever he was saying must be important, right_?

Ron didn't have time to answer himself because a shot of red light flew over his head and burst upon an empty glass jar on a shelf in the back of the room. A few people gasped, a couple screamed. The jar had been just barely above the head of Neville, who was seated in the very back of the classroom. Neville's eyes went wide and he was looking back and forth between the broken glass on the floor and the teacher, who had his wand pointed to the back of the classroom.

"You see?" Whitman said excitedly, "Now, what if he had been a mangy maggot of Voldemort's, eh?" His eyes went wide and he looked around the room, but he then smiled back toward the back of the room, "What's your name, chap?"

There was a short pause and then an apprehensive, "Neville Longbottom."

"Longbottom, eh?" Whitman said with interest, "Bonzer! You know I missed on purpose, right?" He added with a smile.

"Sure." Neville said, but he didn't sound too sure to Ron. Whitman chuckled slightly.

"Oh, yes. Back to how I'm going to run things," Whitman began with a slight frown, "I understand youse are learning Healing?"

There were some mumbles of agreement among the class, and a look of pure relief passed over Whitman's face, "Bonzer! We can X out first aid!" And then with a smile he said, "Between you and me, mateys…first aid's not really my bowl of rice."

He paused briefly, but then nearly bellowed, "STREWTH! What more?" Which caused a few people, including Ron and Hermione, to jump slightly. Ron glanced over at Harry, who was just looking at Whitman with a tiny smile.

"Oh yes!" Whitman began again; he was now weaving his wand rapidly between his fingers as he spoke, "I reckon some of you blokes will like this…not so sure of the sheilas. Hand-to-hand combat! Believe me, if you find yourself wandless, she'll be apples if you can pack a mean punch."

_Hand-to-hand combat_? Ron couldn't stop himself from smiling and turning around to peer at Malfoy, who looked a bit peaked. Now hand-to-hand combat…Ron could get into that. For the first time in his life, Ron would be very tempted to request that Malfoy be his partner.

"And last but not least…defensive magic, of course." Whitman stated casually, "You know, spells, charms, enchantments…So, any questions, mates?"

He peered around the room with his eyebrows slightly raised as everyone remained still and silent. After a few seconds, however, Lavender raised her hand. Whitman smiled brightly at her, "Yes, Miss? The lil' sheila in the back there."

"Hi." Lavender began, "My name is Lavender Brown, and I was just curious about something. What are The Thrashing Thestrals?"

Whitman suddenly clutched at his chest and gasped in mock-exasperation. It briefly reminded Ron of Fred or George and quite a few people laughed. "What are the…! Strewth, Miss…First, you mean '_who'_ are The Thrashing Thestrals. Second, they happen to be a rock band that I barrack for. Their mascot is one of them flyin' biggie, black gee-gees you pommies have over that Forbidden Bush. I pondered asking that Hagrid bloke if I could have a squizz at one, but I squibbed." He chuckled then.

"Oh…um…neat." Lavender said with a forced laugh.

"Neat, eh?" Whitman said before shrugging, "I reckon."

"If you value your limbs," Said a sneering and condescending voice, "I would stay away from… '_that Hagrid bloke_."

Ron turned in his seat to glare at Malfoy, who had just spoken unexpectedly from his table at the back of the room. Malfoy had obviously just mocked Whitman's accent in front of the entire class when he had repeated, '_that Hagrid bloke_.' How would Whitman take that? Ron wondered.

Whitman's expression was unreadable. He was now staring back at Malfoy, but he simply looked as if he were reading over a boring poster on the wall.

"And your name is?" Whitman asked casually.

"Malfoy." Malfoy sneered. "Draco Malfoy."

"Malfoy, eh?" Whitman said; Ron thought he saw his eyes squint slightly, but not as they did when he was smiling. "Well, that's good oil for me, innit? Hmm…no stickybeaking in my bizzo, alright?"

"No…_what_? Your…_what_?" Malfoy asked rudely, "I don't understand that talk."

"Fair dinkum?" Whitman said cheerily; Ron didn't understand this, but he wondered if it were an insult, "Well, I can tell that you're not the full quid. But I'll try and explain. My limbs are my bizzo."

Ron turned to see how Malfoy was reacting to this comment. Malfoy was glaring at Whitman with a look that resembled disgust, but there was still a bit of confusion mixed in with his expression. Whitman then quickly looked away from Malfoy and clapped his hands together, smiling brightly once more, "Well, mates, since today is just a sort of introduction to the class, I say everyone should state their name and chosen career path. Who wants to have the first go?"

No one spoke or raised their hand, and Whitman rolled his eyes slightly, "The boss cocky gave me a list of all my students anyway. I'll call your names out or will never nick off…" He said, reaching into a satchel atop the desk and retrieving a white piece of parchment, "Brown, Lavender." He stated before looking up and nodding in Lavender's direction, "Alright, I've met you, but what's your chosen career?"

"Well," Lavender began excitedly, "I have chosen Muggle Studies."

"Ah!" Whitman said with interest, "That's pretty spiffy! Muggles need to be studied, especially now, eh?" Without waiting for a response, he looked back down at his paper and continued, "Crabbe, Vincent?"

Ron heard a low grunt from the back of the room that he guessed to be Crabbe's response, followed by, "Education." Ron almost gave a snort of laughter, but he covered it up with a cough. _Education_? Maybe Crabbe thought the question was '_what do you need_' instead of '_what do you plan to do'_… Glancing over at Harry, Ron saw that his friend was holding a balled fist to his mouth. Hermione nudged them both in their sides.

"Holy dooley! Is that right?" Whitman replied pleasantly, "Good onya.."

As Whitman continued down the list with, 'Finnigan, Seamus,' Ron began fazing out. He used the time to try and digest his thoughts of this new teacher. _Did he like him_? Well, what was there not to like? He was laidback, seemingly intelligent and prepared for a productive term, and he had insulted Malfoy. At least, Ron thought he had. He really wasn't sure, but Whitman's response to Malfoy's comment didn't seem to be said in a pleasant tone. Harry seemed to like him, as he continued to look at him with an accepting, amiable expression. Hermione had been looking at Whitman with a furrowed brow the entire time, as if thoroughly scrutinizing his every word. _Which_, Ron thought, _she probably was_. _So, why was it that he didn't know what to think of the guy_?

"Granger, Hermione?"

Ron snapped out of his daze as Hermione raised her hand timidly before placing it back in her lap and replying, "I'm Hermione Granger. And…I plan to graduate on the Administrative path."

"Administration, eh?" Whitman said with a bright smile, "I bet your ant's pants, aren't ya?" When Hermione didn't respond beyond a, '_I…uh…uh_,' Whitman added, "I can already tell that you'd make a good fist as a sheila in the Ministry." He then gave her a small wink before looking back down at his list of students.

Hermione blushed slightly and looked down at her hands in her lap. Ron immediately felt a very unpleasant burning sensation deep in his stomach. Why was she blushing? Was it that wink? _She better not have enjoyed that wink_! What was a teacher doing winking at a student, anyway? _Was Hermione flattered by the smooth talk Whitman had used that Ron didn't even understand, exactly_? Make a good fist? Ant's pants? They sounded like comments a perv would say to a young girl_. Or am I just overreacting_? Ron thought. He hadn't realized that he was fazing out again until he heard…

"Potter, Harry?"

Whitman abruptly looked to Ron before Harry had time to respond, "Harry sounds like a name for a bluey. You're Harry, right?"

"Um…no. Actually, he's Harry…." Ron said pointing his thumb in Harry's direction. _That was a first_. Ron was fairly sure he had never met anyone that couldn't pick out Harry from a group of students. And he was positive that no one had ever suspected _him_ to be Harry!

Whitman looked to Harry as if he'd only just noticed there was a student in that particular seat. "Ah! Right then. Career?" He asked casually.

"Auror. Field Agent." Harry replied.

"Auror? Dinkum?" Whitman exclaimed excitedly, "Bonzer, Hazza! Half your luck, half your luck!" He then took out his wand from the inside of his leather jacket and waved it in the air to create a bit of confetti, which fell slowly in a colorful arch before disappearing.

"Right." Whitman said, still smiling, "Thomas, Dean?"

"Yes, sir. Here." Dean said raising one hand, "Auror. Field Agent."

"Another one?" Whitman cried, creating more confetti. "Bonzer, matey! Half your luck, as well!"

"And now there's…Weasley, Ronald?"

Ron raised his hand, suddenly feeling a bit nervous, "Um…Auror, as well. Logistics."

"The bluey, too?" Whitman exclaimed; more confetti, "Bonzer, mate! Half your luck! Half your luck!"

Ron smiled and nodded, his face flaming. _Curse his blushing tendencies_! Oh well, that wasn't so bad. Whitman continued down his list, but Ron was too busy thinking about Hermione's recent blushing tendency. This was ridiculous! Ron had, until now, been nervous over whether or not Whitman would meet the par, but now he was nervous over whether or not the bloke had flattered Hermione. It was just that Ron delighted himself in causing Hermione to blush, and he didn't like it so much when someone else was the cause for her lovely rouge cheeks.

* * *

After Whitman commented on Ron's career choice, he read off one other name before he concluded the class period with a simple wave, and something that sounded like, "_Hooroo_!" Some of the things this new teacher said were quite interesting. Hermione had turned to Ron to smile at him after this last exclamation, but Ron had simply given her a very weak grin before standing from his seat to collect his satchel. _What was his problem_? Hermione stood and turned for the door, as well, but Harry slowly approached the teacher's desk. Hermione and Ron exchanged slightly perplexed expressions as they waited. 

"Sir?" Harry said quietly. Whitman looked up from his own satchel with a confused expression before he chuckled slightly.

"Ah, Hazza. Call me Edgar or Whitman." He said lightly, "Sir or professor…it's just too wacky."

"Er…alright." Harry replied awkwardly, "Well then…Edgar, I was actually just wondering…is my name…well, that is…is it not known among Australians?"

A small smile formed on Whitman's face, "Why d'ya ask, mate?"

"Well," Harry began slowly, "In all honesty, if it's not well-known, I might like to live there one day."

Whitman chuckled heartily at this before sighing. "Sorry, mate. But I'm afraid you're known everywhere. I just reckoned you might like to give a gobful to the people that are always takin' a Captain at your forehead. And…well…I didn't rightly want to be one of those people." He finished with a shrug.

"Oh." Harry said, obviously a bit taken aback at this response. "Well…thanks."

"No worries, Hazza." Whitman replied with a wave of his hand, "See you in a couple, alright?"

"Yeah…see ya." Harry replied with a smile. He then turned and joined Hermione and Ron to walk down to lunch.

The rest of the afternoon and evening, between lunch and the evening meal, consisted of studying in the common room. Well, Hermione studied at least. She wanted to refresh her memory on her N.E.W.T. classes' material. However, Ron and Harry talked about Quidditch and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Hermione had joined in on the discussion of the latter long enough to offer her opinion on Edgar Whitman.

Harry seemed to really like him, Ron was undecided, and Hermione had said that she thought he seemed mature, yet casual and capable, yet not overly cocky. Harry had agreed ardently, but Ron hadn't really said much more than, '_Yeah…maybe_.' Hermione guessed the class was just very important to Ron, and he expected a lot of whomever the teacher might be. It was good that he took the class so seriously, but she hoped he would make the most out of what Whitman had to offer. Harry, of course, would be resuming his lessons with Dumbledore and Lupin, but Ron and Hermione would only have Whitman to further their understanding of Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Despite her concerns and worries, at the end of the day, Hermione thought it had been a pretty good start of the term. Despite Snape's arrogance, Malfoy's shiftiness and insolence, McGonagall's disconcerting disapproval, and Ron and Harry's detentions, it was a fairly good day. _Wasn't it_? Hermione had to stop and ask herself, _why was it a fairly good day_? A lot of negative things had happened. But she quickly remembered…She and Ron weren't hiding anymore. Throughout all of those things, he had been beside her, openly holding her hand or smiling at her. Plus, Harry was happy about this fact. And this made Hermione happy.

Of course, happy was not synonymous with satisfied. Because, Hermione was not satisfied. After she had said goodnight to Ron in the common room with a brief goodnight kiss, she had been left longing. She hadn't really been able to have a nice private snog with Ron in days! Hermione and Ron could snog openly like some couples did, but this idea disgusted Hermione. For Hermione, those moments with Ron were private.

Maybe the longing for a snog made her no better than a scarlet woman or a randy teenager, but she didn't care at the moment! And…when Ginny came to the sixth year girls' dormitory to tell Hermione that she and Harry were taking the invisibility cloak to one of the secret passages, Hermione decided to call Ron on their mirrors. It wouldn't be fair for Ginny and Harry to have a romantic evening and she and Ron simply retreat to their beds early after one kiss.

"Ron." Hermione whispered to the mirror as she sat on her bed concealed by her curtains. Lavender was down in the common room with Seamus, Dean, and Neville last Hermione checked, but Parvati was already in bed. Hermione stuck her head out of the curtains to check that Parvati was still, in fact, snoozing. She was.

"Hermione?"

Hermione jumped slightly as she quickly ducked back inside her curtains. "Ron?" She breathed.

"Is everything alright?" He asked hastily; his brow furrowed and his blue eyes concerned.

"Fine." She said quickly. "But…I…I miss you." Hermione bit her lip after this comment as she realized that she'd never actually said that to anyone before. A broad grin spread across his face.

"Well, do you know what?" He asked.

"What?"

"I happen to be having a bit of trouble going to sleep at the moment…and I also happen to be missing you, as well. I'm not sure, but I think the two are related."

Hermione smiled brightly into the mirror before quickly shoving it under her pillow, grabbing her nightrobe, and heading for the boys' stairwell. She was wearing cotton pajamas with long sleeves and pants, but she still liked to wear her terrycloth robe in front of Ron's dorm mates.

Seamus, Dean, and Neville were still in the common room, along with Lavender and a few other students. So, Ron would have the dormitory to himself. Hermione hurried to the boys' stairwell with her robe closed tightly about her. She got halfway up the stairs when she almost collided with someone.

After looking up slowly from a rathr painful gasp of fright, Hermione saw Ron holding his side and very plainly laughing at her. She then playfully slapped him on the arm to which he responded by unexpectedly grabbing her around the waist and hoisting her up over his shoulder.

"Ron!" She whispered urgently. Screaming would have been better suited for the situation, but she didn't want to wake any of the younger boys. Ron then began ascending the stairs. Reaching down with one hand, Hermione attempted to tickle him on his ribs by squeezing hard. _It worked_! He gasped loudly and gripped her a bit tighter.

He clearly hadn't been expecting it, and his abrupt jerk almost made Hermione scream out loud. She contained it, however, and managed to tickle him again. And again, he gasped, but this time he stopped his ascent of the stairs long enough to lower her back to solid ground. Just as she tried to grab for his ribs again, he caught both of her wrists with his hands and then pinned her hands behind her back with one of his strong arms. Her body was pressed firmly against his.

"You're ticklish." She stated with a smug smile as she looked up at him.

"And you weren't supposed to find that out." He replied with a chuckle. She giggled at him.

"Might I have my hands back?" She asked.

"Do you have the notion to tickle me with them?" He asked playfully.

"Maybe." She stated plainly, and then feeling somewhat fiesty she added, "But if you're too chicken to risk it..."

Ron immediately released his firm hold on her and took one step back. Hermione actually did have every intention of tickling him again. It was quite fun. But as she stood back smiling up at him, she felt that familiar tug. His gaze was pulling her in, and when that happened there was only one thing she could think to do…

Hermione all but jumped into Ron's arms, throwing her arms around his neck as she kissed him hard on the mouth. He lifted her off of the ground as he returned her kiss. She was pressed against him; one of his arms was around her back while the other was just beneath her bum. Immediately after each separate kiss, either her or Ron would begin another one by relocking their lips. Her head was a complete shambles. She didn't even realize until Ron's back collided with the door to his dormitory that he was slowly backing up the stairs as their kisses continued.

The door opened as he leaned against it, and they were then inside the semi-dark, secluded dormitory. Hermine kicked the door shut as Ron backed all the way up against the edge of his bed where he then lowered her feet slowly to the ground. As she was lowered, his lips left hers to warmly graze up the side of her face and finally come to rest on her forehead.

Hermione then pushed on him slightly to usher him to sit down on the edge of the bed. After he had sat down, their faces were level. So, she stepped in between his legs and hugged her body tightly against his. Their cheeks touching. His hands raked down her back, creating a waterfall of chills, before coming to rest on her hips.

They then resumed their passionate kissing. Hermione placed her hands on either side of Ron's neck as she deepened their kisses. Somewhere in the recesses of her mind, she briefly heard a creaking noise, but it was quickly swept away with the pleasant currents moving through her.

All of a sudden, however, Hermione heard a low whistle come from the direction of the door...the door that had just creakedopen.She turned all the way around until she was leaning slightly against Ron's chest.

"Wow. Maybe we should come back later."

Hermione felt her face turn a bright pink as she faced a smiling Dean Thomas and a rather timid-looking Neville.

"No," Hermione said quickly, clearing her throat in an attempt to lose the breathless tone to her voice. She crossedher arms in front of her as she pulled her robe tightly together, "It's alright. I was…um…I was just leaving."

"Wish I had a girl to leave me like that." Dean said impishly.

Hermione felt Ron tense, but fortunately Neville cleared his throat and spoke up before Ron could reply to Dean's comment, "So…you two are really dating now?" Neville asked casually.

Hermione nodded as Ron said, "Yeah, mate. We really are." He then squeezed her on her side, where his hand was resting.

"Bout time, isn't it?" Dean replied

Hermione found herself smiling, as she asked, "What do you mean?" She thought she probably already knew, but she just liked to hear people say it. Harry had implied it with the gift of the plastic arm, Ginny had said it, and Ron had even said it.

"Ron's fancied you for ages." Neville said with a smile, "It wasn't all that hard to spot."

"Blimey!" Ron said suddenly, "I couldn't even fool you two?" Hermione giggled and Ron squeezed her side again.

"No, mate." Dean replied in good humor, "Neville and I even had a little bet going at the Christmas party, but I lost thanks to you."

"What?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"I bet that you wouldn't let Dean cut in, Hermione." Neville replied somewhat sheepishly, "And Dean thought it would be Ron that would stop him."

"Bloody gits." Ron said with a chuckle.

Hermione turned around and elbowed him in the stomach, "Ronald!" She exclaimed.

"Ooh-hoo-hoo…" Dean laughed, "Watch yourself…_Ronald_." Hermione even laughed a bit as Ron rolled his eyes.

"Hey, mate." Dean began more seriously now, "Seamus hasn't really talked to you two since he got sloshed at the Christmas Bash, has he?"

"No. Why?" Ron asked with a scowl.

"Well, he feels a bit bad about his behavior toward you, Hermione." Dean replied, looking down at his feet, "Doesn't really remember it, but…well, I told him later that he was a pretty foul prat."

"Yeah, well, he can-…" Ron began with a growl, but Hermione interrupted after elbowing him.

"Oh, I'd already forgotten about that little mishap, Dean. Really, Seamus should just forget it." Hermione said. Ron made some sort of contradictory snort, so she elbowed him again.

"Yeah. It's forgotten." Ron said quietly. Hermione smiled at him before turning to Dean and Neville.

"Um…I guess I ought to go on to bed." She said, feeling a bit awkward. Wasn't she basically saying, '_Since you two interrupted our snog, there's no reason for me to stay_.'?

Dean and Neville both smiled politelyand said, 'goodnight.' Hermione turned around to give Ron a goodnight kiss, but he stood up and said, "I'll be back in a bit, mates." He then placed a hand on the small of her back and led her from the room.

Once in the stairwell, Hermione turned a questioning gaze upon him, "What are you doing?"

"I thought I'd walk you down." He said simply, and then a bit worriedly, "Is that…alright?"

Hermione smiled up at him. "Of course it's alright. I just…well, I've never been walked out of your dormitory before."

"I've never been able to walk you down without worrying about what others might think, either."

"Right…" Hermione looked down for a moment before asking a question that she knew to be silly, but she couldn't stop herself, "So…we…we're really boyfriend and girlfriend, as they say?"

Ron smiled brightly. "I guess that's right."

"You guess?"

"Well…it's weird." He began slowly, "It's like…you're still my best friend, and the word, '_girlfriend_,' doesn't really seem…well…suitable, you know?"

Hermione smiled and nodded. She did know. She felt the same way about the term, '_boyfriend_.' Most boyfriends and girlfriends that Hermione had seen in Hogwarts seemed to share kisses, and some of the same interests…but she and Ron shared much more than those things.

"I love you, Hermione." Ron said quietly and unexpectedlybefore nuzzling her nose softly with his.

"I love you, too." She whispered back. He kissed her then and she returned it passionately, but she then giggled a bit. He pulled back and raised his eyebrows at her.

"Sorry," She said, "But…at this rate, we'll never get to the bottom of the stairs."

He chuckled at her, but after they held eye contact for a moment, they began kissing again. Hermione didn't giggle this time. She wasn't sure how long they stood there embracing one another with warm hands and lips. However, she was sure of just how much she loved Ron. It was immense love, a magical love that only seemed to grow more each day. _So_, Hermione thought as the 'bottom of the stairs' was completely forgotten, _that means that every day that Ron remains a part of my life, my heart can only expand. _Looking at their relationship in this light, Hermione saw that Ron truly did have the key to her heart.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Okay! Once again I am really sorry for the delay! The review often comment on my fast updates and I have fallen a little behind! But, maybe this extra long chapter will make up for it. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! And don't forget about the Glossary of Terms below for any of you that have no idea what Edgar was talking about. Well, thanks so much for all the reviewers and readers! Please continue to review! I enjoy them immensely! 

**GLOSSARY of TERMS:**

ducks 'n' drakes / men and women

arvo / afternoon

youse / plural you

sooky / shy

yobbo / a fool

big bickies / a lot of money

ropeable / extremely angry

give it away / give up

fang it / hurry up

hard yakka / hard work

pommy / English person

polly / politician

big smoke / city

havin' a yack / talking

underdaks / undergarments

up a gum tree / stranded

**Death Birds** / Invented by me using** Rhyming Cockney Slang** - Another example of this slang usage is the term 'septic' or 'seppo' to mean American. They refer to Americans as Yanks, so they found something pleasant to rhyme with Yank... Septic Tank! (I'm serious)... Then, they use the first word of the rhyming phrase... Thus, I am a septic! Yay! I rhymed Death Eaters w/ Bird Feeders...and then used Bird, which has a double meaning since bird can also be a derogatory term for a woman.

squib / to chicken out

barney / a fight

Bonzer / excellent

not really my bowl of rice / not my thing, not my cup of tea

STREWTH/ equivalent to Blimey!

Sheilas / females, girls

she'll be apples / it will be alright

barrack / support (I barrack for the Gryffindor team/ the same as the American, I root for the Gryffindor team) However, 'root' means something entirely different in Australian slang! It means 'to have sex.'

Biggie / larger than usual

gee-gees / horses

Bush / countryside

Squizz / to take a look at

good oil / good information

stickybeaking / meddling

bizzo / business

Fair dinkum / Really?

not the full quid / mentally deficient

The boss cocky / the head person over something (Edgar likes to refer to Dumbledore as Hogwart's boss cocky)

nick off / leave

Holy dooley / Similar to Strewth!

Good onya / good for you

ant's pants / clever

make a good fist / do well

bluey / a redhead

Hazza / It is common to slap a 'zza' on the end of some names to create fun nicknames

Half your luck / congratulations (probably comes from "I wish I had half of your luck!")

give a gobful / abuse, criticize, berate (usually w/ good reason to do so)

Captain / look

Hooroo / goodbye


	31. Chapter 31

The Characters and situations of Harry Potter depicted in this story are the legal property of J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, and AOL Time Warner, and have been used without permission. No copyright violation is intended. No profit is being made off this site. It is for entertainment purposes only.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

All right. I have to admit that I have been having some writer's block. It's like, I know what is going to happen in the story, but the journey is just giving me a bit of trouble right now. Don't worry though, I will conquer this obstacle! But, please excuse me if I don't post every day. It might be one chapter every two days until I can get into the groove again. And this Saturday I will be taking a three day vacation to St. Louis, MO! So…that will be a bummer for my story writing. Although, I plan to write some while I'm there or on the road, so that I can have at least one chapter ready to post on my return.

Anyway, second order of business!

**In regards to the review concerning the usage of Australian slang:**

No Australian talks like Edgar Whitman? _Absolutely correct_!

Imagine how Austin Powers does not speak like most Brits... Imagine how Snoop Dogg, _fo shizzle_, does not speak like most Americans. And imagine how Lewis Carroll sometimes chose not to speak any language at all! As in Carroll's poem, _Jabberwocky_: _'Twas brillig, and the slithy toves / Did gyre and gimble in the wabe / All mimsy were the borogoves / And the mome raths outgrabe_."

Well, this is how I am attempting to portray Edgar. He is a bit eccentric, along with being, what Harry would call, "_cool_." (like Bill Weasley). One of Edgar's eccentricities is the extreme overuse of slang. He does this simply because he finds it fun and amusing. Have any of you ever heard of Zen Koans? Well, they're '_formulation, in baffling language, pointing to ultimate Truth. Koans cannot be solved by recourse to a logical reasoning_.' An example of a Zen Koan would be - "A_ day without sunshine is like...night_!" or "_Be modest, and be proud of it_!"

Edgar is the kind of person that casually lives by the rules of Zen. In other words, he doesn't take life too seriously. If there comes an opportunity to spice things up a bit, as in, blasting a jar behind Neville's head to prove a point in class, he's going to take it!

For reference purposes, I wanted to list the sites that I used to educate myself on the commonly and / or nearly extinct Aussie Slang, also referred to as Strine. (Edgar's not picky). But websites apparently won't show up on Fan Fiction. But, anyway, I completely understand if some of the words and phrases I've found look foreign, even to natives of Australia, because I looked up American slang via the web. (Just for funsies). There were many phrases that I had never heard before.

I guess I assumed that everyone would see Edgar's slang usage as being unique to him. Because, obviously, no one from any culture speaks in constant slang unless they are fictional. One of my favorite movies is Finding Nemo. There are many Australian accented characters throughout the film that, to my memory, do not use much, if any, slang words or phrases. And, this is how I generally picture Aussies. But Edgar, bless him, he marches to the beat of a different drum.

Also, although Edgar is an Australian man, this does not mean that I have given him an Australian personality. Because, frankly, I haven't a clue as to what that would be. I've never been to Australia and I've never met an Australian. So, Edgar '_struts'_ not because he is Australian, but because he's good at what he does and he knows it. And if he seems impolite, it might be because, as an Auror, he has learned to say what he means and mean what he says. (Even if he can be hard to understand). Although, I do not view Edgar as impolite. I quite like him, actually. Lol...

Anyway, I hope that this helps to explain the character of Edgar Whitman. But, now it is time to get on with the show!

**Chapter 31 **

"Mmm…no…no Mum, notgonnawake…goodream."

"Ron. Get up…Ron."

"Mm…Herm_… 'mione_."

_Wham!_

Ron's eyes flew open as something impacted with his arm causing a minor, throbbing pain. However, he was so badly tangled in his covers, he couldn't see a thing, "Whozair? Wha-…" After some frantic movements, Ron finally managed to surface from the sheets.

Harry was looking down at him with slight distress in his eyes, "Sorry I struck you." He said slowly. Ron saw that he was replacing Ron's Potions book atop his bedside cabinet. "You didn't wake to the alarm."

Ron scowled and rubbed at his slowly forming bruise, "I think I'd have rather you poured water on me than slugging me with that book."

"Yeah, well…it probably would've done you good." Harry replied with an odd expression on his face.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean if you're going to talk in your sleep, be careful what you dream." He replied with a slight grimace.

Ron was confused for a moment. _Be careful what he dreams_? Had he been dreaming? Ron didn't remember having a…_oh…wait a tick_. Yes he did. Him…Hermione…an abandoned stairwell…pink knickers… _A great foul pig! That's what he was!_

"Damn." Ron grumbled, and then with apprehension, "What did I say?"

Harry's grimace deepened. "You said, '_Hermione_.' But it was the way you said it that got you hit in the arm…at least the others have already gone down to the showers."

Ron looked about the dormitory. Seamus, Dean, and Neville were, in fact, gone. And that was, indeed, a good thing. The embarrassment he felt burning his face at the moment would have been severe mortification if anyone other than Harry had heard his quiet mutterings. He really needed to get better control over his dreams. The same dream had now visited him two nights in a row. He hadn't spoken in his sleep the first night. Or, at least, no one had heard and then hastily woken him if he had.

Monday night's dream had occurred because he had gone to bed with his and Hermione's recent stairwell snog on his mind. But, Ron wasn't sure why he had revisited the vacant stairwell dream again last night, for Tuesday night with Hermione had been a bit less exciting. She had come out of Ancient Runes in a frenzy because she had apparently forgotten the correct translation of '_mannaz'_ over the holiday. So, they had made a trip to the library for some intense studying. He had definitely not remembered everything from _his_ N.E.W.T. classes, but he had not been in a frenzy as Hermione had. The classes had gone fairly well by his standards.

Madam Bones acted no differently in class than she had before she had become the Minister of Magic. And, to Ron's dismay, she had already given a homework assignment. He was to write a report on the _Discrimination against Centaurs in European countries_. Madam Hooch, on the other hand, had entertained the class with a detailed story of her holiday travels. She had spent Christmas with her husband in Zimbabwe, so she had many stories to tell, such as her sighting the sea dragons of Victoria Falls. It had been quite enjoyable, and even more so when she had forgotten to assign the work that she had hinted at toward the beginning of class. Luckily no one had reminded her.

Late Tuesday night, Ron had finished his report for Madam Bones and then fallen asleep on the library table, only to be awoken by Hermione. Who, now that Ron thought about it, had awoken him by smacking him with a book. Much softer than Harry had…but…_had he said anything in his sleep in front of Hermione_? Ron's stomach squirmed.

And, as Ron got out of bed and prepared for classes, his stomach continued to squirm. He would be starting the day with Snape in Potions and ending it with Snape in detention. There wouldn't be much to enjoy today except for Defense Against the Dark Arts.

It would be their first true lesson with Whitman. Ron had managed to put the '_winking incident'_ behind him. Whitman was a teacher; he hadn't meant anything by it. Although there was still a part of Ron that cringed when he thought of Hermione's blushing cheeks after that incident, he simply tried not to think about it. He was determined to perform to his best ability in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Harry's skills were now so far above his own, Ron was beginning to feel quite the dullard. It was important that he keep his head on straight during these classes, and that he wasted no time with worries over Whitman's playful behavior.

However, when Ron and Harry met Hermione that morning, Ron was immediately reminded of Whitman's playful behavior and its effect on females. Hermione came down the girls' staircase looking a bit annoyed. She promptly marched over to them, grabbed Ron's hand and quickly led them from the common room.

"What's the rush?" Harry asked as he climbed out of the portrait hole after them. Harry's robes hung on the edge of the Fat Lady's portrait, "Wha-…oh, hang on." He bent down to unhitch himself from the painting while Hermione groaned and began to fidget a bit.

"Hermione, what-…" Ron began, but just then, Lavender and Parvati came out of the portrait hole as Harry was rejoining he and Hermione. Ron heard Hermione mumble something as she turned toward the Grand Staircase that sounded a bit like, '_pudding heads_.'

"Yes, I _know_!" Said Lavender from behind them as they made their descent to the Great Hall for breakfast, "I've _never_ seen eyes that color before."

"They're golden brown…like," Parvati began in a somewhat reflective voice, "…like _caramel_."

"Oh, and that was _so_ adorable when he called me a '_little sheila_." Lavender added excitedly.

"So charming." Parvati said in agreement. Ron and Harry exchanged looks. Harry looked slightly amused, but Hermione was huffing and puffing.

By the time they had made it down the staircase and to their seats at the Gryffindor table, Parvati and Lavender had managed to comment on all of Edgar's attributes…_from head to toe_. Ron was only too glad when they were able to part ways with the giddy girls.

"They are driving me _mad_!" Hermione exclaimed as she reached across the table for a piece of toast.

"Have they been at that all morning?" Ron asked. Hermione sighed heavily and nodded.

"It's just _ridiculous_." She said, rolling her eyes.

Ron couldn't contain a small smile as he looked at her. _Why had he wasted any time worrying about Whitman's effects on Hermione_? She obviously couldn't care less about his charm.

"Harry?" Hermione said suddenly, looking across the table with a furrowed brow. Ron then noticed that Harry, who was frowning at his plate, seemed to be stabbing his kipper a bit harder than necessary with his fork.

"You alright, mate?" Ron added cautiously. Harry looked up and shrugged.

"Hey, Harry," Hermione began, as if suddenly realizing something, "Where's Ginny?"

Ron then realized that his sister was, indeed, not with them this morning. He had been too distracted by Lavender and Parvati's babble to notice until now. Harry jerked his head to indicate down the table a ways. Ron glanced down and saw that Ginny was eating with the same crowd she had often eaten with before she and Harry had become a pair. Dean Thomas was sitting across from Ginny, and Ron didn't really like the way he was looking at his sister.

"Well, what's she down there for?" Ron demanded.

"I told her to eat down there." Harry replied plainly. Ron and Hermione exchanged looks as Harry continued; "Ginny told me yesterday that one of her dorm mates asked her if she and I were dating. She denied it, of course, but I thought it might be best for her to refrain from eating with us at every meal."

"How did she take that?" Hermione asked tentatively. Harry looked up glumly. He didn't have to respond in words. That look told them exactly how Ginny had taken it.

The rest of their breakfast was eaten in near silence. Harry cast a few furtive glances down the table at Ginny, but for the most part he just stared at his plate. Hermione still seemed a bit weary from her morning of listening to '_frivolous twaddle_,' as she called it. So, Ron just ate quietly as he held Hermione's hand beneath the table and pondered what vile thing Snape would have he and Harry do for their detention. Possibly disemboweling some Blast-Ended Skrewts or pruning the limbs of the Whomping Willow.

As he, Hermione, and Harry made their way to the dungeons, Ron continued to think of unpleasant scenarios for his evening detention. Snape was milling through the ingredient cabinet when they entered. He gave he and Harry a most sinister grin when he spotted them, and he then promptly reminded them of their detentions. The sound of Snape's voice, elated at the fact that Ron and Harry had to suffer at his hands, was possibly the worst greeting one could receive for one's morning class.

"_Psst_. Weasley!"

Malfoy had just entered with his squad of swine and was taking his seat as Ron, Harry, and Hermione took their seats at their own table. As Ron turned to look at Malfoy's skinny, pale face, Ron realized that he had been wrong. _There was actually a worse greeting than Snape's arrogant voice._

"I know your family's dirt poor," Malfoy began with a sneer, "But you're still pureblood, so why don't you act like one?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ron asked dangerously. Hermione had suddenly grabbed hold of his arm.

Malfoy looked straight at Hermione with a hideously ugly look of revulsion and spat, "If you _mate_ with that thing, she'll soil the blood of your child."

"You _bastard_!" Ron shouted at once, gripping firmly to the table until his knuckles turned white, preparing to thrust himself up from his seat. A surging wave of hot fury immediately flooded his every sense. Snape looked up from his cabinet with a look of utter confusion, but Ron didn't care what the consequences of his actions would be. _He was going to pound Malfoy_!

However, as he made to stand…_nothing happened_. He tried to push himself up from his chair with his legs, but they were completely frozen. He tried to move his hands, but they remained glued to the table. He was about to shout an expletive in his confusion, but his mouth wouldn't open either. Hermione now had a viselike grip on Ron's arm with both of her hands, _but he knew this wasn't the reason he seemed to be completely immobile_! Well, he wasn't _completely_ immobile. He could still turn his head from side to side.

Ron turned his head to see Malfoy staring at him with a self-satisfied, yet slightly baffled, smirk. He didn't appear to be performing any kind of Binding Hex. Snape hastily began approaching Ron's side of the table, yet with his eyes, for some reason, on Harry. Looking at Harry, Ron noticed something odd. Harry was staring at Snape, but with one hand held to his side, his palm facing Ron.

Something automatically clicked into place in Ron's mind, "_Harry_!" He shouted angrily, suddenly regaining the ability to speak.

"No." Harry stated sternly. Hermione was fearfully looking from one to the other.

"You heard him!" Ron exclaimed in slight disbelief. _Did Harry not want justice to be served_? He couldn't just sit still after a comment like that…

"Not now!" Harry said impatiently.

"_Silence_!" Snape bellowed, looking from Ron to Harry with anger and a bit of alarm. "I don't know, _nor_ do I _care_ what you two are talking about, but _Weasley_! I do _not_ _tolerate_ absurd outbursts in my class. Detention this Friday and fifty points from Gryffindor!"

"But it's not absurd!" Ron shouted, still unable to move more than his neck, "Malfoy-…"

"Monday, as well!" Snape hissed vehemently. "And one more word will make it an additional week's worth!"

Although Harry had him in a full-body bind, Ron's chest was still heaving up and down with his suppressed rage. He glared at Snape, until his Potions Master seemed to trust that there would be no more outbursts from him. Snape then turned on his heel to stalk to the front of the classroom.

Suddenly, Ron felt his body release slightly. He turned to look at Harry, who was giving him an apologetic frown and whose hand was now resting on the table. Ron then realized that his torso could now move along with him. Wiggling his fingers slightly to make sure that Harry had released him completely, Ron opened his mouth to berate Harry for preventing him from attacking, but his gaze landed on Hermione.

She was staring up at him with a teary-eyed, worried expression as she released her hands from his arm and took one of his hands in both of hers before resting it in her lap. '…_Mate with that thing_…' That was possibly the vilest thing Malfoy had ever said to Hermione, yet Ron knew that she didn't want him to touch the coward. _She didn't want him to touch him when every cell in his body was aching to cause him pain_! _Well_, Ron thought, _if Hermione doesn't want me to touch him…then I won't…**touch** him.

* * *

_

Throughout Potions, Hermione continued to thank the stars that Harry was able to perform wandless magic. If Ron had been able to move, she knew exactly what would have happened. _Well, maybe not exactly_, but she knew it would have involved a severely injured Malfoy and a _much worse_ punishment for Ron than detention. '…_Mate with that thing…_' _How base_! Still, Hermione knew that Malfoy's ignorant comment had infuriated Ron, while it merely perturbed Hermione. She knew how Malfoy felt about her, and she didn't think he could say anything that would actually surprise her.

Toward the end of class, Hermione began to get a bit weary of Ron's potential intentions for revenge. She knew that he had spent the hour class letting Malfoy's words fester in his mind. _Why couldn't he just forget it, and cool his temper_? _Because_, Hermione answered herself... _he loves me_... At Snape's dismissal, Ron took his time loading his satchel while keeping one eye on Malfoy, and it was making Hermione quite antsy.

"Ron…" Hermione began wearily, "Please don't-…"

Hermione didn't get to finish because Ron grabbed her hand and began dragging her toward the classroom door. Harry was in their wake, and Malfoy was ahead of them. As they exited the chilly classroom, Hermione looked up into Ron's set-jawed, stony face before she heard a thud and a yelp.

Hermione jerked her head toward the sound, and her mouth fell open. Malfoy was sprawled out on the stone floor. His eyes were rolled back in the back of his head and he was jerking around madly. _It looked as though he were being electrocuted_! Then his body went completely limp and he just lay there, moaning softly. Horrified, Hermione turned to reprimand Ron, but she then remembered that she had been watching him when she heard the yelp from Malfoy. _Ron's mouth hadn't moved at all._

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed turning to him instead. Harry's eyes were wide and he was staring at Malfoy's limp form.

"It wasn't _me_!" He whispered back urgently. Hermione looked once again to Ron and saw that he was slowly tucking his wand back inside his robes while scowling at Malfoy's form.

Hermione's mouth opened with a ready retort, but she didn't get a chance to speak.

"Weasley!" Snape snarled from the doorway of the classroom. He strode into the hall and peered down at Malfoy, whose moans of pain were steadily growing louder.

"Mr. Goyle," Snape began, continuing to look at Malfoy with, what Hermione thought to be, uncomfortable disgust, "Take him to the hospital wing."

Snape then turned a stern and suspicious gaze upon Ron. "Do you think you can attack a student right outside the door to my classroom without getting caught?"

"Professor," Ron stated with surprising calm, "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about."

Hermione and Harry were both gaping at Ron. _Hermione was virtually trembling on the inside_! How could he be so calm? She'd _never_ seen him address a teacher in that sort of cool, offhand manner.

"Don't give me that caustic cheek, Mr. Weasley!" Snape spat angrily, "Let me see your wand and we'll see whether or not you _know what I'm talking about_." Hermione's legs felt slightly weak. _Now what_?

Ron stared at Snape, and with a semblance of a smile he replied, "No." Hermione actually gasped. _Had he gone completely mad_? Realizing that Ron still had a firm hold on her hand, she squeezed his hand as tightly as she could as a silent warning. He squeezed back but kept his gaze upon Snape.

"_What_…did you say?" Snape asked slowly. His eyes were squinted into dangerous, black specks.

"I said…no." Ron stated just as calmly as if he were talking to her or Harry about the weather. Hermione thought she might be sick. She turned to Harry, who was now looking at Ron as if he had never seen him before.

Snape opened his mouth, but Ron cut him off, "I don't much like the idea of you performing the Prior Incantato spell on my wand."

"Do you think that I _care_ what you '_like_?" Snape growled in anger. Hermione feared that the vein on his forehead might burst.

"No. I know you don't care, but Article 32 C of the Ministry of Magic's Privacy Charter states that only Ministry officials have the legal right to perform Prior Incantato, and even they need a warrant constituting probable cause." Ron said smartly, "So, no Professor. You may not see my wand."

Hermione was holding her breath, causing her heart to beat painfully in her chest, as she looked up at Ron. _Was this Ron Weasley? Where had that spill come from? He sounded like a Ministry official himself_! Snape's pale face had turned a sickly shade of pink.

"Let us see what the Headmaster has to say about _Article 32 C_, Mr. Weasley." Snape hissed in a near whisper. He grabbed Ron's arm as if to drag him to see Dumbledore, but Ron stood his ground.

"Alright." Ron responded calmly, "And while we're there, we can ask him about Article 42 A under the Legalities of Administering Veritaserum. I'm sure we could get permission to give some to Malfoy in order to get the full story. Then he can tell the Headmaster what he said in class that _you_ didn't _care to hear_."

Snape released Ron's arm as if he'd been burned. For a brief moment, Hermione thought that Snape was considering striking Ron across the face. But he simply took a deep breath as his face turned a bright red and he and Ron glared at one another. He then turned sharply on his heel to retreat back into his classroom, where he quickly slammed the door with a wave of his hand.

As soon as the door slammed shut behind him with a deafening bang, Hermione let out a long, shaky breath. She then looked up at Ron's smug expression; she was completely speechless.

"That…was…" Harry began slowly, looking at Ron in a daze. "…the most _brilliant_ thing I've ever seen!"

Ron looked at Harry, which somehow prompted them both to laugh rather loudly. Hermione was almost positive that Snape could hear them from inside his classroom.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, suddenly regaining the ability to speak, "How did you know all that…that _information_? I mean, the _articles_ and whatnot…do they even exist?"

He actually looked down at her and chuckled. "They exist, yeah. I just happened to come across those laws last night in the library while doing research for that bloody report."

Hermione just gaped at him. He then continued, "Did you know that Centaurs weren't included in Article 42 A until a few years ago? Any ministry official could just slip them some Veritaserum whenever they pleased! I mean, no wonder they don't trust us, you know? If you think about all the-…"

"Ron, _shush_ a minute!" Hermione exclaimed excitedly. _She'd just remembered something_! "Did you perform a silent Stunning-Bolt Hex?"

Ron's smug expression faded slightly and his eyes got huge, "Silent? Blimey…did I?" He whispered in awe.

"Yeah, mate!" Harry said with a smile. "Not all that hard when you want something bad enough, is it?"

"_Bloody hell_…" Ron said, staring off vaguely.

"Ron, that's your first silent spell!" Hermione said happily. He looked down at her and smiled broadly before abruptly bending down to hug her tightly, lifting her upward to spin her around in a circle. She giggled in surprise. When her feet hit ground she stepped up on her toes to lock her lips over his.

"Um…I'm going to go on to Charms, but you two take your time."

Hermione pulled away from Ron and looked to Harry with a sheepish grin. "Sorry, Harry." She said with a small giggle, "We're ready."

Harry gave her a somewhat awkward smile before leading the way to the third floor. Once they arrived to hear Flitwick's introduction to the lesson, Ron and Harry '_compared notes'_ on their experiences with silent spell-casting. Hermione attempted to listen while she worked on her Charms' assignment. Harry said that his first silent spell was, like Ron's, performed without him really realizing it.

Harry said that the art would come naturally to Ron now that he knew he could do it. She was extremely proud of Ron's ability to perform that hex without an incantation, which she told him. She was not so proud of the fact that he had risked a great punishment by attacking Malfoy directly outside the Potions' classroom, which she also told him. However, Hermione told neither Ron, nor Harry, that as they continued to talk amongst themselves, she attempted the _Lumos_ spell silently. Nothing happened. She tried sporadically throughout the entire class period, but to no avail. So by the time Transfiguration rolled around, she was feeling _quite discouraged._

Luckily McGonagall quickly introduced the lesson. This made Hermione listen to McGonagall's voice instead of the voice inside her head, which was saying, '_What is the matter with you? Harry and Ron can perform silent charms and hexes. Why can't you_?'

McGonagall instructed them to change miscellaneous items into small owls. She said this was useful when stranded without a means of communication. It was a rather interesting lesson, but Hermione was having a bit of trouble with the practical bit of it. Only one of her objects had been turned into an owl, which was now merely hopping about her desk because she had neglected to give it proper wings. _Could she not even perform spells **with** incantations anymore_?

No, she _wasn't_ becoming a Squib. Hermione knew much of her troubles with spell casting, silent and spoken, came from her lack of concentration. And, her lack of concentration was due to her thoughts on Ron. He was absolutely livid over Malfoy's comment. _Would he be able to restrain himself from attacking him in the future if Harry weren't there to restrain him_? Especially now that he could perform silent spells. Hermione's stomach didn't seem to think so as it was churning uncomfortably.

There were, however, some butterflies in her stomach, as well. They were flying about in excitement over Ron's love for her. _He had now acquired two additional detentions for standing up for her_! And, if he hadn't been so very clever with his knowledge of Magical Law, Snape would have surely attempted to get him expelled for the rest of the term.

Unfortunately, her stomach butterflies remained the only things that seemed to be flying about at Hermione's desk. She had only managed to make two wingless owls by the end of the class period.

So, when Hermione heard McGonagall call, "Class dismissed," she was quite unsatisfied with her work. If she were discouraged with her work in Transfiguration, which she normally excelled at, she would be utterly despicable in Defense Against the Dark Arts! Nevertheless, she followed Ron and Harry's lead in standing from their chairs to head for Whitman's class.

However, as they reached the door to exit the Transfiguration classroom, she heard a crisp and unexpected, "Miss Granger, I need to speak with you please." Hermione turned to see McGonagall taking a seat behind her desk as she shuffled some papers.

"Blimey, Hermione." Ron whispered beside her, looking from her pathetic owls to McGonagall. "Are you feeling alright?"

"_I'm fine_!" She snapped. Ron raised his eyebrows at her. "Just…just go on to Whitman's class. I'll be there shortly." She added softly, placing a hand on Ron's arm in an attempt to reconcile her unnecessary callousness. After all, she wasn't upset with Ron; she was upset with herself.

"_No_!" Ron whispered harshly, "You're _not_ walking back on your own. _Especially_ not after what Malfoy said in Potions."

Hermione sighed impatiently, "Okay… But at least go out in the hall to wait for me." She said softly.

Ron nodded and he and Harry quickly left for the hallway. Now it was just Hermione and McGonagall in the large classroom that suddenly seemed cramped.

"Miss Granger, please sit down." McGonagall said as she conjured a wooden chair in front of her desk. Hermione slowly approached the chair and sat down. Her throat suddenly felt parched.

McGonagall took a deep breath before continuing. "Miss Granger you have always been responsible in your use of time, as we both know. Yet, you wasted much of my Monday class period, ostensibly highly distracted. And today you made a great mistake with the transfiguring of your owls."

"Yes, Professor," Hermione began, "I-…"

"Please let me finish, Miss Granger." McGonagall replied firmly, "I believe that I know what is affecting your performance in my class."

"You do?" Hermione asked in a small voice. Her heart was now beating rather quickly. _Did McGonagall know that Ron was in her every thought? Did she know that she was consumed with him from dusk until dawn_? Thinking back, Hermione could remember all of the reasons for her recent inability to focus. _Ron…Ron…Ron…and Ron_.

"I know all about what happened over the Christmas holiday." McGonagall replied. "It was, of course, a large topic of discussion at the Order meetings."

Hermione just stared at her with wide eyes. _What?_ Why would the Order be concerned with her romantic life? _Had Tonks betrayed her and Ron's trust_?

"It was?" Hermione asked in the same small voice.

McGongall furrowed her brow. "Of course it was. Do you think the Order would simply _ignore_ an attack on your family?" She asked incredulously.

Hermione suddenly had to fight the urge to release a nervous laugh threatening to burst from her chest. "Of course not…how silly of me." She replied. _How silly of her, indeed! She truly was consumed with Ron Weasley!_

The attack! _Had she forgotten_? No, of course she hadn't forgotten. But, it hadn't even entered her mind when McGongall said, '_I know al about what happened over the Christmas holiday.'_ Had she thought of the attack? _No_. Had she thought of the turmoil between Harry and Ginny? _No_. Had she thought about the spontaneous snogs with Ron at the Burrow and Grimmauld Place? _Yes_!

"Well," McGonagall began again, "I understand how you must be feeling, but you mustn't let it conflict with your studies. You are much too bright and talented to become preoccupied during your sixth year. With your N.E.W.T. classes and the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, you will need the utmost concentration this term."

"Yes, Professor." Hermione said softly. McGonagall peered at her briefly from over the tops of her square-rimmed glasses. She then nodded sharply as if satisfied with her warning to Hermione, but Hermione suddenly realized that _she_ wasn't satisfied. She had just remembered something that she had considered speaking with McGonagall about last term.

"Professor, about Defense Against the Dark Arts," Hermione began slowly, "I seem to be having a bit more difficulty this year than previous years. I've never been quite as strong as Harry or Ron, but I could not even begin to form the Shield Charm you taught us last term."

McGonagall just stared at her for a moment with an unreadable expression before sighing softly. "Miss Granger, after I discovered from Madam Pomfrey that your boggart was a group of Death Eaters, I began to wonder… Do you often think of the incident that transpired at the Department of Mysteries?"

"Yes." Hermione replied softly, not quite sure where this was going. McGonagall nodded a few times.

"I believe that seeing the Death Eater's face to face may have created a fear in you that is affecting your performance in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Sometimes tragedies or horrible ordeals will affect one's magical ability. I experienced this same problem at one time."

Hermione took a moment to digest this comment before asking, "May I ask you what happened to affect your magical ability?"

"My brother and his wife…were murdered during the last war." Mcgonagall said with a calm, yet stony expression, "My own niece joined the Death Eaters toward the beginning of Voldemort's rise. She had always been a believer in the views of Salazar Slytherin. So she liked the idea of campaigning for a school of pureblood students only. Unfortunately she was young and foolish and did not understand the means by which Voldemort planned to accomplish his persecution of Muggles and Muggle-borns. Soon after she joined his followers, she was asked to participate in a mission. They were to destroy a Muggle orphanage, killing hundreds of Muggle children. She refused. Her punishment was being forced to watch the Death Eaters murder my brother and his wife…her parents."

"Oh, that's awful…" Hermione breathed, before adding, "Professor, I believe something similar happened to Professor Sinistra. Did it not?"

"Yes." McGonagall replied blandly, "Sobrina is my niece."

Hermione's eyes went wide, "Your niece, Professor?"

"Yes," McGonagall replied in an almost bored voice, "Like mine own, her powers were affected by the tragedy. She had been studying to be a Healer, but after the incident, her magical abilities suffered greatly. There are many different ways to deal with a tragedy. Sobrina decided to run from her problem and study Astronomy."

"She seems to enjoy Astronomy, at least." Hermione said thoughtfully, "She's always referring to the Star Theory. Which, I'm not sure whether or not I believe."

"Of course you don't believe it!" McGonagall stated harshly, "Sobrina only believes in that nonsense because she can not seem to cope with reality. She has convinced herself that her parents are watching her from the stars, which is why they entrance her so. To deal with the tragedy, she not only ran from her problem, but she also created a fantastical world in which to believe."

Hermione was suddenly reminded of Luna and her father. She thought of all the extraordinarily ridiculous things that they seemed to believe. _Was it possible that the made up stories in the Quibbler were a means of escape for Mr. Lovegood from the loss of his wife_? And… poor Luna has been swept away into his fantasy world…

"So, Professor," Hermione began, bringing her focus back to her present conversation, "Might I ask what you did to cope with your brother's death?"

"I turned my fear into determination." McGonagall stated in a strong voice, "I became determined to do everything in my power to fight against Voldemort and his followers."

Hermione nodded. She suddenly felt very at ease, although she didn't really know why.

"Now," McGonagall said as she began scratching something onto a small piece of parchment with her quill, "Take this note to Professor Whitman. It will excuse you for being late."

"Oh. Um…Professor-…"

"I've mentioned Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, as well, who are undoubtedly waiting for you just outside the door." She said as she handed Hermione the note. One corner of McGonagall's mouth seemed to be twitching.

Hermione smiled as she felt her face become warm, "Thank you, Professor."

"I expect to see better work from you this Friday, Miss Granger." McGonagall said as Hermione rose to leave.

"Yes, Professor." Hermione replied before turning to leave the room. At the door she cast one last look at McGonagall, who had already resumed the shuffling of papers.

"_Bloody hell!"_ Ron exclaimed as soon as she walked out into the hallway. "All you did was leave the wings off of those grubby owls, and she thought you deserved a ten minute lecture?"

"No, it's fine." Hermione said smiling up at him. "She was right, I was really slacking in her class. She had a right to be upset." Ron rolled his eyes.

"Well, what did she say?" Harry asked.

"Oh, you know." Hermione stated, trying to sound casual. She ignored the suspicious looks she was now receiving from Ron and Harry. "We need to hurry and get to Defense Against the Dark Arts." She added hastily before heading off down the hall.

Hermione wasn't exactly sure why she didn't want to discuss the conversation she had just had with McGonagall with Ron and Harry. She knew she would eventually wish to tell them, but for now, she simply wanted to digest everything that had just been revealed to her. Especially the parts about her own subconscious mind.

Although she had been a bit concerned with arriving late to their second class with Whitman, upon their arrival she found that she had nothing to be worried over. There was a lot of chatting going on and Whitman was at the front of the class setting up large, blue targets that were levitated in mid-air. There were no tables set up so she, Ron, and Harry just stood around like everyone else.

"Oh look," Harry said gesturing toward one corner of the room, "They look a bit lost without their leader don't they?" Hermione looked to see that Crabbe and Goyle were standing alone in the corner, and they did look quite misplaced without Malfoy standing between them. Ron smiled smugly in their direction.

"Oh, I just remembered!" Hermione said suddenly, removing McGonagall's note from her pocket. She explained it to Ron and Harry before approaching the front of the classroom, where Whitman was still setting up targets.

"Um…sir?" Hermione said quietly. Whitman turned around quickly and flashed her a bright smile.

"Call me Edgar, Miss Granger." He replied swiftly. Hermione was a bit surprised that he remembered her name after one day of class. _He must really be taking this job seriously_, Hermione thought.

"Oh. Alright…Edgar." Hermione said awkwardly. It was so peculiar having a teacher that was nearly your age that expected you to address him by his first name. "This is a note from Professor McGonagall excusing myself, Ron, and Harry for being a bit late."

He took the note from her and read over it quickly before tucking into his jeans' pocket. Another oddity of this new teacher… None of the other teachers dressed quite so casually. It did make him a little less intimidating. "Alright there, Missy. Ta muchly!" He said before smiling at her briefly. He then turned back around to finish his work with the targets.

After regrouping with Ron and Harry, Hermione began repeating to herself what McGonagall had told her, "_I turned my fear into determination … I became determined to do everything in my power to fight against Voldemort and his followers_." Hermione really thought about this for a second. _I can do this_! She thought. If Harry's destiny were to face that monster, then Hermione would do all that she could to help him. _What if she found herself in a situation in which Harry needed her help with attacking someone…or something_? She wanted to be much more help to him than she had been at the Department of Mysteries.

_Clap_!

Hermione jumped slightly at the sound of Whitman clasping his hands together. She guessed that this was his way of starting the class since he had done the same thing on Monday. It seemed to work because both times it had caused the whisperings to die off abruptly.

"Hullo, mateys!" He exclaimed cheerily. "I hope everyone ate a good brekkie because I've prepared a bit of strenuous yakka for ya."

He then turned and gestured toward the targets; there were six of them across the front of the room, "Now, I told you lot that I wanted to work on perfecting your marksmanship. So, I'd like everyone to rock up here to these targets and form some lines." When no one seemed to want to be the first to move, he added, "Fang it!"

At this exclamation everyone quickly formed six separate lines in front of the targets. Hermione _did_ feel nervous, but she also felt much more confident than she had this morning before her talk with McGonagall.

"Alright," Whitman began, as he positioned himself in between targets three and four, "The only way to perfect your aim is to practice it. There's not really anything I can _teach_ you. I find the best spell to practice aim with to be _Stupefy_. These targets are enchanted so that the exact point of impact will briefly turn a different color so that youse can see where you've struck it. Your goal is to strike as near the center as possible. So, have at it!"

His instructions were so brief and to the point, it took the students that happened to be first in line a moment before they realized it was time to begin. Hermione and Ron were at the end of one of the lines. Harry was at the front of another. Hermione couldn't see too well what was going on, but she heard some incantations and saw some shots of red.

"Good on ya, mates!" Whitman exclaimed. "Goyle, innit? You need to lower that wand arm a bit. And Finnigan, don't spread your plates of meat so far apart. Shoulder width is plenty. Good on ya, Potter! Next!"

"Ron." Hermione whispered, he leaned down for her to continue, "What did Harry do? I can't see."

"He hit his target directly in the center." He whispered back with a small smile. Hermione had an urge to turn her head and kiss him, but she didn't. Ron continued, "It turned green, too. The others' turned red." Hermione guessed the target turned a different color depending on how close you got to the center.

The first group moved to the back of the line, and Hermione was then one step closer to her turn. She remembered that night of the boggart incident when she had not been able to _Stupefy_ them, or even move. She had completely frozen up. Now that McGonagall had helped her to understand a theory of why she was unable to act, it was really beginning to make sense to Hermione. She realized now that during that incident, she had been thinking, _'I can't do it,' 'I can't do it.'_ And, during the bi-weekly defense classes, she had told herself the same thing. _'I can't make that shield,' 'It's too hard.'_

She had told herself these things because at the Department of Mysteries, she had come out of the fray feeling completely incompetent and useless to her friends. The most useful thing she had done was mark the doors with X's. _So what_! This attitude of continuously telling herself that she was incapable of difficult magic had created a fear in her of Defense Against the Dark Arts. After all, her second biggest fear was failure. But now that she knew all of that, striking that target in the center did not seem like much of a big deal at all.

"Next!" Whitman called. Ron nudged Hermione gently in the small of her back. She turned around to smile at him before approaching the target and aiming at its center.

"_Stupefy_!" Shouted six voices. A red light shot from the end of Hermione's wand and impacted with her target. She was very pleased to see a red mark, extremely close to the center. Hermione figured that only bull's-eyes turned green because hers was very close.

"Alright! Good! Grouse!" Whitman said glancing around at the targets. "Miss Parkinson, I think you'd do better to lower that chin a bit. But Miss Granger!" He said as he approached her and turned to look at her mark, "Bonzer! I'm impressed."

"Thanks." Hermione said happily, as she admired her marksmanship. She was about to turn around to see Ron's reaction to her work when Whitman moved directly behind her.

"May I make a small suggestion, Miss Granger?" He asked.

A bit surprised at being asked this question by a teacher, Hermione replied, "Of course." No teacher had ever asked whether or not they could make a suggestion. _Wasn't that what their job was in the first place?_

"Alright. Aim at the target again. Just like before." He said. Hermione obeyed. "Now, tell me if this helps." Whitman then reached around her from behind and repositioned her fingers on her wand. Then removing his hand from hers, he said, "Try again."

Hermione thought this new grip on her wand felt odd, but when she recast the spell, she noticed that it actually did give her more control of the spell's direction. "_Wow_!" She exclaimed excitedly. _She'd never thought to hold her wand in this way, but it worked_! "Thank you, Edgar."

Whitman placed his hands on her shoulders and said, "No worries, darl." Before walking off and calling, "Next!"

On her way to the back of the line, Hermione approached Ron, "Did you see that?" She asked excitedly. _She couldn't believe she'd never thought to hold her wand in that way!_

"Yeah…I saw it." He replied blandly, not looking at her.

"Oh," Hermione said absently, looking into his face, which appeared a bit red, "Well, good luck."

"Thanks." He said shortly before turning to approach the target.

Hermione walked back to the end of the line. _Why was he being so snippy? He must be nervous…_ Hermione thought. But she was surprised that he didn't show at least a little enthusiasm at her doing well with the exercise. _Hadn't he been extremely adamant about her trying her hardest in this class?_ Well, maybe he would be a bit moreenthusiastic after he had taken his turn…

* * *

_"Stupefy_!" Ron yelled. His red mark was not near as close to the center as he new he was capable of. But, when one's hand was shaking from anger, it affected one's aim.

Whitman started making some comments to the other shooters, but Ron wasn't listening. He was, instead, wondering what this new teacher was playing at. Ron knew that it was not necessary to stand behind someone in order to fix their grip on their wand. That Whitman prat had simply seen an opportunity to reach around a pretty girl _and he had taken it_. And Hermione seemed _oblivious_ to what had just happened.

"Hey, Bluey! You away with the Pixies?"

Ron looked up to see Whitman approaching him.

"Aim your wand again, mate." He said hastily. Ron obeyed. Whitman then repositioned Ron's fingers on his wand as he had Hermione's, only he hadn't walked behind Ron and reached around his body. _Just as Ron had thought_!

"Now, give it another burl!" Whitman exclaimed.

Ron looked at the target and envisioned it as being Whitman's thick head. "_Stupefy_!" He yelled. The impact shook the target slightly and turned a spot in the center green.

"Well, I'll be stuffed!" Whitman said slapping him on the back, "That's more like it, eh?"

"Yeah. Thanks." Ron muttered quietly before going to the back of the line, where Hermione greeted him with a huge smile.

"That was amazing, Ron!" She said happily, grabbing hold of his arm. He nodded and attempted a weak smile. "What's the matter?" She added quickly.

Ron shook his head at her, "Nothing." He muttered. She continued to look at him worriedly, but she released his arm.

"Alright then, mates!" Edgar exclaimed, "Everyone's had a go, right?" There was a murmured assent, "Bonzer... Now, I'm going to conjure some more targets so that there's one for each of you. And for the rest of the hour, I want you all to practice individually."

Whitman then conjured enough targets for everyone before setting them up in a circle around the classroom. Ron, Hermione, and Harry claimed three targets beside each other and quickly began practicing at their own paces.

Ron was doing rather well, but he attributed some of this to the fact that he was still imagining the target to be Whitman's head.

"Bloody beaut, Bluey!" Whitman said from behind Ron after he had hit a bull's-eye. This exclamation had, however,caused his next shot to hit far left. "Oh, sorry 'bout that. Although, you can't let yourself get distracted by unexpected noises and whatnot. In a real battle, you never know what you might hear, and you can't afford to come a gutzer."

Ron merely nodded as Whitman continued walking about the circle. _Death Eaters had chased him around dark, deserted corridors_! He didn't need some teasing perv to give him advice on '_real battles_.'

"I did it!"

Ron turned to his right to see Hermione jumping up and down slightly, a green mark shining on her target. She turned to smile brightly at Ron, but Whitman all but ran to her.

"Fair suck of the sav!" Whitman exclaimed excitedly, rushing over to Hermione's target. "That was a rip snorter of a shot, Miss!"

Hermione was smiling brightly, "Well, this really is a _much better_ way to hold a wand. I'm surprised no one's ever shown us." She said holding her hand out slightly, admiring her hold on her wand.

"Yeah. The way you lot were holding them wands was a bit bodgy. But, no one's ever shown you that?" Whitman exclaimed incredulously. "Well, then you probably haven't learned the proper stance either, eh?"

"Well, I'm not sure."

"Strewth!" He said, shaking his head, "You've got to have a good pozzy! Stand like this." Whitman took his stance, "Feet shoulder width apart. One foot slightly behind the other. Shoulders back…and…,"

Hermione was standing as he had instructed, but Whitman had stopped to look at her with furrowed brows. "Turn your shoulders a bit toward your wand hand…no…not like that…here."

Whitman then, once again, moved to stand behind Hermione, where he placed his hands just above her elbows. Ron felt his face growing warmer by the second. Whitman then turned Hermione a bit to the right before grabbing hold of her wand hand and extending it straight out in front of her. "There!" He said cheerfully before walking around Hermione to look at her, "Heaps better, eh?"

Ron realized that he had been staring at them with a scowl. He quickly turned back to his target and shot a couple of bull's-eyes before glancing to his side once more. Whitman had now gone on to help a Slytherin boy, leaving Hermione practicing her new stance with a look of stern concentration. Ron would have normally admired her adorable expressions, but he was too busy picturing Whitman's recent antics toward Hermione.

_And Hermione still appeared oblivious_! Did she not _understand_ that Edgar Whitman was flirting with her? _Shamelessly_! _Or_…Ron thought, his scowl returning…_did she simply not mind it?

* * *

_

"Hooroo!" Whitman called merrily as he brought the class to a close. He then began levitating the targets to stack vertically atop his desk as the students began filing out of the classroom, talking happily.

Hermione retrieved her satchel from a peg on the wall while she awaited Ron and Harry, who had just been approached by Whitman. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but Harry was smiling. Ron, on the other hand, had a frustrated expression and seemed to be avoiding Whitman's eye. _Throughout class, Hermione had stolen a few peeks at Ron, and each time she had seen his target turn green! She had only managed that twice throughout the period! Why did he look so miserable?_ Maybe he was having some sort of lapse in confidence… Maybe he had attempted another silent spell and failed…

Suddenly, Whitman and Harry strode off to the front desk, but Ron began slowly making his way toward her. His head was down and his hands were shoved into the pockets of his slacks.

"You did really well today." Hermione said softly as he removed his satchel from the wall.

"Thanks." He said quietly. "You too."

Hermione frowned at him as he turned for the door. She followed. He didn't sound very enthusiastic. It was right irksome to Hermione. She had been trying her very hardest in this class, and had been thinking of Ron the entire time. _Ron will be so pleased! I've been able to make progress! Ron should be delighted_… Once in the hall, he stopped right outside the door and leaned against the wall, looking off to the side.

"What are Harry and Edgar discussing?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I'm not sure." He replied shortly. She sighed heavily. _She was through playing this game!_

"What is the matter with you?" She asked firmly.

He looked at her for the first time since the beginning of class. After making some sort of puffing noise, he said, "Hermione, that prat's hands were all over you."

"What?" She asked completely taken aback and confused by this comment. Her heart began thumping rapidly as she realized what he must be referring to. "Professor _Whitman_? Ron…"

"Oh Professor?" Ron said a bit more loudly, pushing himself up from the wall to face her, "Is he _Professor_ now?"

"What?" Hermione nearly whispered, taking a step back.

He rolled his eyes at her before responding, "You're the only one in the class that calls him Edgar."

"No I…I'm…he asked me to call him that!" Hermione stuttered. _She felt as if she were being attacked_! "Besides…Harry calls him Edgar!"

"Yeah?" He said, looking at her with a mocking smile, "Well, Harry doesn't have your…_assets_, does he?"

"That is such a crude thing to say." She spat, her temper rising.

"Crude?" He asked incredulously, "You can be _so_ naïve sometimes." He muttered, leaning back against the wall.

"Ha! That's funny." Hermione began, taking a few steps closer to him, "I was just thinking the same thing about you!"

He squinted his eyes at her then. "You know what? Actually, Edgar suits him just fine…because he's no more of a Professor than I am." He said jabbing himself in the chest with his thumb.

She pursed her lips at him. "Well, than what is he, Ronald?"

"He's a…a defense leader." He said with a scowl, "Like Harry was for the D.A."

"That is just…that is _ridiculous_." Hermione said crossing her arms firmly across her chest, "He is a _professor_ and he was showing me how to stand properly."

"Hermione," Ron began quietly, the anger in his eyes faded slightly, "I watched him with the other girls in the class. He fancies _you_."

"Fancies _me_?" She exclaimed in disbelief. "You know, maybe he just _appreciates_ my progress. Unlike _someone_ I know."

The anger in his eyes reappeared full force, and he pushed himself up from the wall again, "Well, if your progress didn't involve his _progressing_ over you, I might be able to appreciate it a bit more!" He said, glaring down at her. They were now a mere foot apart.

"Ron, do you honestly think I would allow him to put his hands on me if it weren't completely necessary for the lesson?" She asked in exasperation, throwing her hands up into the air.

"I'm beginning to wonder." He stated darkly, looking away from her.

Hermione felt a lump form in her throat. "You don't mean that." She said shakily before swallowing hard.

"Hermione, can you stand here and tell me that _this_ is necessary?" Ron then moved behind her, grabbing her hand with his, and lifting her arm in front of her. He placed his other arm just above her elbow. She could feel his quick, angry breath on the back of her ear. Hermione's stomach stirred sickly. _Had Edgar been this close to her? What was she even asking herself this for? Edgar had shown her the proper way to hold her wand…nothing more!_

Hermione jerked away from Ron's hold and turned around to face him, "Just get away from me, Ron…" She said curtly. She thought she saw a flicker of sadness in his eyes before it disappeared completely.

Ron scoffed and made an unpleasant scowl by raising his upper lip; "You didn't say that to Edgar." He stated evenly.

The lump in Hermione's throat grew slightly as she murmured; "You know…you should probably shut your mouth before you say something that you're going to regret."

Ron looked at her for a moment with a stony expression. His jaw muscle was working furiously. "You're probably right." He said finally before looking away from her and crossing his arms.

Hermione's mouth fell open slightly at his comment as her tears began stinging her eyes. Her breath began coming in tremulous waves, and she suddenly felt like running down the hall and up the stairs to Gryffindor Tower. _She wouldn't let him see her cry, though…or run, for that matter_. He still wasn't looking at her, so Hermione turned on her heel and started for the staircase without looking back.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm sorry for the cliffhanger! Don't hate me! I know I just said something at the beginning of this chapter about having writer's block. But I promise I won't leave ya'll hanging on cliffhangers... Pun intended... Lol... Anyway, there's some new glossary terms bellow. Check them out if you want! And please continue to read and review. You guys are so awesome, and I can not stress to you all how much I enjoy every review! Chapter 32 is seriously coming up!

**New Whitman Slang:**

Ta muchly / Thank you very much

brekkie / breakfast

rock up here / approach

plates of meat / feet

grouse / great

darl / darling

You away with the Pixies / are you daydreaming

come a gutzer / to make a big mistake

I'll be stuffed / exclamation of surprise

Fair suck of the sav / exclamation of surprise

rip snorter / something excellent

bodgy / inferior in quality

pozzy / position


	32. Chapter 32

The Characters and situations of Harry Potter depicted in this story are the legal property of J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, and AOL Time Warner, and have been used without permission. No copyright violation is intended. No profit is being made off this site. It is for entertainment purposes only.

Chapter 32

"You know…you should probably shut your mouth before you say something that you're going to regret."

Ron looked down at Hermione. She looked like she might start crying. But as he stood their thinking back on the hour he had spent watching Hermione being groped by Edgar Whitman, all he could do was say, "You're probably right." He then looked off down the hall and crossed his arms firmly over his chest.

Although he wasn't looking at her, he knew that she was gaping at him. Suddenly, Hermione turned sharply before stalking off down the hallway. As Ron turned to watch her, he thought he saw her wipe at her eyes, but he wasn't sure. His insides were screaming. Part of him wanted to run after her and say, '_I'm sorry! Please forgive me! I'll forget about Whitman_!' But then there was a very large part of him that knew he could not easily forget Whitman's actions toward Hermione.

_Was he just completely overreacting?_ Ron hated second-guessing himself, but Hermione's exasperation at the mere notion of the guy flirting with her made Ron doubt his assessment of Whitman. But…referring to someone with pet names, winking at them, placing your hands on them…_weren't these all forms of flirtation?_

Harry suddenly emerged from the classroom, and Ron attempted to look casual and unbothered. He really didn't want to discuss any of his worries with Harry.

"Hey!" Harry said cheerfully. Ron attempted a smile, but it apparently wasn't good enough, "What's wrong with…wait…where's Hermione?" Harry asked worriedly.

"She…uh…wanted to go on ahead. Something about studying." Ron replied lamely. Harry really didn't look convinced so Ron turned from him and began the walk down the hall.

"Oh…um…" Harry began, following Ron's lead, "I really like this Edgar fellow." He stated casually. Ron knew that Harry was trying to quickly change the subject from Hermione. _Man, had he taken the wrong direction in cheering him up…_

"Why's that?" Ron asked blandly.

"Well, for starters he seems to know his stuff." Harry began. His words created a shiver down Ron's spine, "And, he's not making me the guinea pig of the class, you know? Sometimes I just get sick of being singled out…that's actually what he wanted to talk to me about."

Ron cast Harry a curious look as a signal for him to continue. Maybe Ron couldn't stand Whitman, but he was still interested in knowing what he'd said to his best mate.

"He told me that Dumbledore had informed him of the additional training I received last term to kind of forewarn him, I guess. Just so he would know why I might appear to already know some of the things he teaches us." Harry said, talking rather quickly. He stopped to take a quick breath before continuing, "Anyway, Edgar wanted to tell me that he noticed how many bull's-eyes I got on my target, but that if he didn't praise me any more than anyone else, it was because he knew what it was like to be singled out in a class."

As Harry paused again, Ron tried to remember how many times Whitman had complimented _his_ work. Ron grudgingly admitted to himself that it had been quite frequently. If he didn't presently hate the bloke, Ron would've probably enjoyed the confidence boosting he provided.

Harry took another breath, "He said that he was always the top student in his Defense classes, and the teachers would always get him to demonstrate and whatnot. He said he knows the kind of ridicule you can get from special treatment like that. I told him I appreciated it."

Ron nodded and tried to look pleased, but he really didn't know what to say. He couldn't respond with, '_Well, I'm glad Whitman knows how to treat you…even though he doesn't know how to treat Hermione_.' …or… '_He seems like a great guy. Too bad I hate him_.' And the thing was, Whitman really did seem like an overall great guy. There was just the one exception of him not respecting Hermione's boundaries. Or rather, Ron's boundaries…

Fortunately Ron didn't have to do more than nod and smile at Harry because they were now approaching the doors to the Great Hall. _Would Hermione be here for lunch?_ Ron highly doubted it. Whenever she got upset, she usually went up to her dormitory. It had always been thus, why would she change now? To Ron's displeasure, there was no bushy-haired brunette sitting in her usual spot at their house table.

Harry and Ron sat across from each other and began filling their plates with steak and kidney pie. "So…Hermione went to study, huh?" Harry asked suddenly.

"What? Oh…yeah." Ron said quietly. Harry rolled his eyes at him and nodded down the table, to his right. Glancing in that direction, Ron saw Hermione sitting with Ginny and her friends. She was sitting on her bench so that her back was to him, but she had her hair pulled up in a high ponytail, which revealed the sides of her splotchy cheeks. _Tear-stained cheeks_…Ron thought with a stomach pang.

"You two had a row while I was meeting with Whitman. I can tell." Harry said.

"Yeah, well…I don't want to talk about it, alright?" Ron said shortly, "We've got that Charms homework and that Potions essay…not to mention Snape's detention."

Harry looked a bit uncomfortable, but he said, "Fine."

Ron wondered if Harry were slightly bothered by his and Hermione's first true lover's quarrel. These quarrels were, in fact, different than those they had before their courtship. Their old rows were usually settled by Harry separating them and trying to keep the peace until they could each overcome their seething. However, lover's spats were much more intense and personal. Harry couldn't help them mend these rifts; it was up to them.

"May I sit here?"

Ron turned around to see Ginny standing behind him. She had a frown lining her face, but her gaze was on Harry. Ron's stomach began squirming. He didn't know if he could handle any '_advice'_ from Ginny at the moment, which was undoubtedly why she had just appeared above him like a vulture. Glancing down the table, Ron saw that Hermione must have left for the Tower.

"Of course you can." Harry said a little impatiently. Ginny sat down hard beside Ron on the bench.

"Don't give me that, Harry." She spat, "I have to ask your permission, don't I?"

Before Harry could answer, Ginny turned to Ron. He closed his eyes as she began, "Ron, what have you done?"

He opened his eyes and looked at her with exasperation, "What have I done? Why is it always _me_? Do you think that, _possibly_, Hermione could have done something to _me_?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Ronnie," Ginny said in a sarcastic comforting tone, "What did big, bad Hermione do?"

Ron gritted his teeth and looked down at his plate, "She…she didn't actually _do_ anything."

Ginny made some sort of a high-pitched, "_Hmm_," sound that clearly said, '_I knew it_.' It sent shivers down Ron's spine. "I wasn't finished, Ginny." Ron said sternly, "Neither one of us actually did anything. We just disagreed on something."

"Well why don't you go agree with her then?" Ginny asked smartly.

Ron gaped at his sister. "So you're telling me that if you and Harry had a disagreement, you would want him to just agree with you even if he didn't mean it?" Ron said too low for the prospect of eavesdroppers.

"No." Ginny said and Harry actually chuckled a bit, which he tried to cover up with a cough. She turned to Harry then with a tiny smile, "Oh, shut-up Harry." Harry looked up at her and smiled, which Ron was thankful for because it seemed to soften her a bit.

"Listen, Ron," Ginny began quietly, "Hermione wouldn't tell me what you two rowed over, but she doesn't really seem all that angry. She just seems upset. I think you should just-…"

"Excuse me."

Ron and Ginny turned to see Luna standing behind them. Her protuberant grey eyes were locked on Ron. She was wearing large, carroty earrings in the shape of orange slices.

"Um…yes, Luna?" Ron inquired. Luna immediately took a seat to Ron's side, where she turned to stare at him again.

"Might I take a look at your hand?" She asked softly. Ron furrowed his brow in confusion and glanced at Harry, who was frowning at her.

_His hand? Did she want to read his palm_? "Um…" Ron began uncertainly, "Why?"

"I wanted to see if it were injured." She replied calmly. Ron was just staring at her in confusion, but Ginny grabbed his hand and held it up to her own face. Luna's eyes got a bit wider as she looked at Ginny, but she then grabbed Ron's other hand and held it up to _her_ face. Ron looked across the table at Harry, who was now wearing a confused smirk.

After Ginny released his hand and shrugged, Luna placed his other hand down gently on the table and replied wistfully, "Hmm. They _look_ all right, don't they? Maybe you should just be careful with them…" Luna then quickly stood up from the table and turned to leave.

Ron turned to Harry and raised his eyebrows. But then he heard, "Oh, and Harry, you should be careful with yours, too." Luna called before traipsing off to the doors of the Great Hall.

"Well, that wasn't at all peculiar." Ron said sarcastically. Ginny simply shrugged as she stood from the table.

His sister sighed and looked to Harry, "I think I'm going to go work on some _Herbology homework_." She said suddenly, unnecessarily stressing the last two words. Harry looked up at her rather quickly and gave her a small smile before looking back down at his plate.

"See ya." Ron said, surprised, yet glad, that Ginny wasn't going to finish reprimanding him. With one last smile at Harry, she walked off toward the exit.

Once she had disappeared beyond the doors of the Great Hall, Harry stood from his bench. "Sorry, mate." Harry said, "But I've got to run."

Ron squinted his eyes, and asked suspiciously, "Herbology homework, is it?"

With a sheepish grin Harry leaned over the table toward Ron and muttered; "Herbology homework is code for, '_meet me in your room_.' She'll be going to fetch the cloak right about now. Don't let her smile fool you, though. I'm going to get _what for _over these new eating arrangements."

Ron nodded in comprehension. "I thought you'd already received the '_what for_."

"Well, Ginny can be very…" Harry twisted his mouth in thought.

"Stubborn?" Ron offered, Harry didn't seem to want to respond, but Ron knew he agreed, "Determined? Strong-willed? Hardheaded?"

Harry chuckled faintly before clearing his throat, "Just wish me luck, alright?"

"Good luck." Ron said with a wave of his hand.

Harry nodded and then added with a slight frown, "You too." He then walked off, leaving Ron alone with his remaining sprouts and kidney pie. Ron no longer had an appetite. _Where had Hermione gone? Most likely the dormitory… Was she truly not angry with him, as Ginny had said? Was she merely upset at Ron's severity outside the door of Whitman's classroom? Was she crying? _

Ron rose to make his way to the dormitory. This was Ron and Hermione's third day as an actual couple…And they were already in the midst of an intense disagreement. _Maybe he really wasn't ready for this type of relationship with Hermione… Maybe he would only make them both miserable…

* * *

_

_The famous hag, Malodora Grymm, used a Beatification Potion to conceal her true form, married a king, and then created an enchanted, talking mirror to reinforce her self-image. She became jealous of the most beautiful girl of the land and fed her a poisoned apple to get rid of her._

_Ridiculous_… Hermione thought as she dipped her quill into her inkbottle to put the finishing touches on her Potions' essay. She moved her head from one side to the other, as her neck was quite sore from peering over the library table at her paper all evening. _What kind of a person would become so jealous that they would result to murder_? _Oh yes_, she thought as she wrote out a conclusion, _Ronald Weasley_…

"Oh _bother_!" Hermione whispered as she poked a hole through her parchment with the point of her quill. With a sigh, she took out her wand and uttered a Paper Mending Charm.

Hermione knew that Ron would never actually result to murder over his jealous tendencies, but he might come close. She definitely wouldn't put it past him to give someone a good slug in the face. But she better not catch him trying to slip a silent hex on Edgar Whitman, because the man honestly hadn't done a thing! _…Had he…? Stop second-guessing yourself_! Her insides screamed. Ron had shaken her thoughts and emotions until she was unable to think straight. In fact, she was thinking in circles.

Glancing at the time, she saw that it was nearly ten o'clock! She had hidden away in her dormitory until it was time for Ron and Harry's detention. Only then had she come to the library to work on her assignments. She just did not want to see him at the moment. Yet, there was a part of her that wondered whether or not he was still in detention, and if he weren't, _why hadn't he come looking for her?_ Well, no matter if he were back in the dormitory or not, Hermione was going to turn in for the night.

She rose slowly from the table and began loading her school bag with all of her strewn belongings. Then, with a sigh, she heaved the satchel over her shoulder and picked up the copy of _Beautification: An Art_ to return it to its shelf. This report had given her more insight to the extreme vanity of some people.

Using magic to enhance one's appearance. Preposterous! _Lavender or Parvati might use one in an attempt to woo Edgar_, Hermione thought. Even though neither of them needed to be more beautiful. They were the type of girls that boys turned to look at in the hallways. Hermione had never been one of those girls, and she didn't want to be one, either. Which was one of the reasons Hermione found it hard to believe that a young man like Edgar Whitman would '_fancy her_,' as Ron had said. Surely he would be more attracted to Lavender or Parvati.

_Let's see_, Hermione thought, tilting her head slightly to read the spine as she realized that she had been standing in the middle of the library, staring off into space. _Authored by Sacharissa Tugwood_. Hermione quickly made her way to the shelving for T's. _Q…R…S…_

"Oh!" Hermione said in slight alarm as she turned down the proper aisle. There was someone standing on their tiptoes, tracing their finger along the spine.

"Oh, hello Hermione!" Neville whispered brightly. He glanced down at her book. "I see you're getting a head start on Snape's essay on Appearance Altering Potions."

Hermione nodded with a small smile, "Yes. I've actually just finished…what are you doing in here this late? The same?" She asked curiously.

Neville's face blushed slightly and he began twiddling with some of the buttons on his robes, "Well, actually…I've been researching Potions' ingredients."

"For the essay?" Hermione asked, not quite sure why this would make Neville blush.

"Not exactly." Neville twisted his mouth slightly before saying almost too quiet for Hermione to hear, "I haven't told many people, but…well…I've been working on creating my own potion."

"Your own potion?" Hermione asked slowly, taken by surprise, "Neville…is that legal?" _Where's Ron when you need him_, Hermione thought… _He would probably be able to state the exact Article and whatnot._

"Well, not unless you have a permit, which I've gotten from Professor Sprout." He said happily, "Apparently she has a relative on the Ministry's Committee for Experimental Potions."

"That's great, Neville!" Hermione replied, trying her best to sound excited rather than skeptical. She couldn't help wonder if Neville would actually be able to create a potion. "What type of potion?" She added inquisitively.

Again, Neville blushed, "Actually, I'd like to create a Memory Potion. It's taken me a while, but my samples actually work quite well. There's only one thing that I can't seem to-…" His eyes suddenly went wide. "Hermione! You're just the person I need!"

"_Me_?" Hermione asked apprehensively. _Did he need someone to experiment on? _

"Yes! You're the brightest witch at Hogwarts! You might be able to help me find the missing ingredient!" He stated eagerly. His eyes looked a bit wild. "I'm using the stinksap from my _Mimbulus mimbletonia_, leaves of _Ginkgo biloba_, root of _Angelica_, and a few other things… The only problem is…well…the stinksap just frankly…_stinks_. I've tried _everything_ I can think of, but nothing takes away the smell. Makes it a bit hard to swallow, you know?"

"Oh! Well there's a simple solution to that." Hermione said brightly. Neville's eyes were shining with excitement. "You simply need to add a bit of Bundimun Fungus secretion. I'm almost positive that will eradicate the odor!"

"Bundimun Fungus…" Neville repeated with a faraway look in his eyes.

"Um…yes." Hermione added slowly. She'd never seen Neville like this before. "Their powerful secretions can actually rot away thick woods and metals, but once diluted, they are commonly used in cleaning solutions to scourge the-…"

"That's it!" Neville breathed suddenly. "We studied those in our Greenhouse Three, didn't we? Oh why hadn't I thought of it? Hermione, you're the greatest!"

Neville suddenly flung his arms around Hermione and hugged her. She froze in slight shock. _Beautification: An Art_ was smashed in between them, but Neville didn't seem to notice. He finally pulled away from her, smiling broadly when his expression suddenly fell and the color in his round face left him.

"Neville?" Hermione asked worriedly. He was looking over her shoulder. Hermione's heart began to beat madly. _Oh no…_she thought_…please don't be Ron…please don't be Ron_. Hermione spun around.

"Ron…" She whispered. He was standing at the end of the aisle; frozen in mid-stride, staring at her and Neville with his mouth partway open. She approached him and reached her hand in his direction, but he took a step back.

"Ron, please don't fly off the handle." Hermione began rapidly, "Please just let me explain. You don't understand what-…"

"Neville…" Ron said low in his throat cutting her off. Hermione turned to see that Neville's eyes were wide with fear, "Could you walk with Hermione back to the common room? She really shouldn't be out this late alone…" He then turned to look at Hermione with an intensely pained look.

"I…uh…" Neville began in a strangled voice.

"Thanks." Ron said quietly, his gaze moving back to Neville. Hermione opened her mouth to, once again, make an attempt at an explanation, but Ron turned quickly and left the library with his long strides.

Hermione just stared after him. She noticed as she watched him leave that his right hand was bandaged with thick, white gauze. _What in the world had Snape made them do, anyway_? She felt a small twinge of anger at her Potions Master.

_Oh who cares right now_? Hermione thought desperately. _Why was this happening to her_? Now Ron thought she had been _snuggling_ with Neville Longbottom in the middle of the library! Tears immediately sprang into her eyes, and she covered her face in her hands.

"Hermione, I am _so_ sorry." Neville whispered from behind her. "I'll talk with Ron, alright? We can leave right now, and I'll try to put it right."

Hermione lifted her face from her hands and wiped at her eyes. "No…no…don't bother. It's not your fault. I just…want to go to the Tower. You don't have to walk me, I'll be fine."

Hermione shoved Tugwood's book onto a random empty spot on the shelf, which said, '_Don't put that here! She's one row up_!' Hermione ignored this comment and gripping tightly to her satchel made her way out of the library. Although she'd told him not to bother with escorting her, Neville was right behind her. They made the trek to the Tower in near silence. The clicking of their heels and Hermione's sniffs were the only sounds in the corridors.

* * *

Ron made sure that he was already in bed with his curtains closed by the time Neville returned from the library. _What was happening_? It was as if he had been hit with a '_Nothing-is-going-to-go-right-for-you-today-so-just-give-up_' Hex!

First, Hermione wouldn't even consider the fact that Whitman might be flirting with her, and now! Now he had just stumbled upon her and Neville in some sort of embrace! Ron was beyond confused. Neville had always been considerate and shy. _Did Hermione think him a fool_? How could he believe that Neville Longbottom would be hugging her tightly and grinning ear to ear without that meaning something? Plus, Neville never hung out in the library, especially this late at night when he was normally in bed.

But what was confusing Ron more than Neville's behavior was Hermione's. Ron knew that she would never two-time him. _So what was going on? Had he driven her away with his jealousy of Whitman? Had he driven his girlfriend into the arms of another man…Neville Longbottom? _It was almost laughable! In a morbid, _not-at-all-funny_ kind of way.

"Goodnight, Harry." Came a rather tired and despondent voice. It was Neville, and apparently he and Harry had just entered the dormitory.

As soon as Snape released Ron and Harry from detention, they had made a trip to the hospital wing for treatment to their wounds from their rather tedious punishment. Harry had then come straight to the common room to finish a History of the Dark Arts essay due for tomorrow's class. Ron, on the other hand, had gone straight to the library after Ginny informed him of Hermione's whereabouts. He had planned to reconcile their differences. Their separation was eating him up inside. Unfortunately, Ron's plan had fallen through.

Harry must have finished his essay; Ron could hear his friend climbing into bed. He could also hear Neville writing something, and mumbling, '_January 1997, Bundimun Fungus secretions_.' Ron had no idea what this could mean, and he didn't really care. What he did care about, all of a sudden…was sleep. Closing his eyes Ron realized just how tired he was. It had been an awfully long day…

"_Hey, Weasley! Are you going to mate with that thing?" _

"_What thing?" Ron didn't know what Malfoy was talking about, nor did he know why Malfoy was glued to a large, blue target, which was spinning him around in circles._

"_That thing!" Malfoy pointed behind Ron. Ron turned around and actually burst out laughing. Malfoy was pointing at a gigantic wingless owl. It was about the size of Hagrid!_

"_You're mental!" Ron shouted between laughs. Turning back around to Malfoy, Ron yelled, "Stupefy!"_

_A bright red light shot toward Malfoy's spinning form. Upon impact, Malfoy's face turned a bright green. _

"_Ha!" Ron burst out laughing once more._

"_We'll see who has the last laugh, Weasley!" Malfoy said, although he suddenly looked more like Snape than Malfoy. _

_Snape-Malfoy began waving his hands in front of him like a conductor until suddenly, Ron and Malfoy switched places. Now Ron was on a target…spinning._

_The world was going from being right side up to upside down in a sickening twirl. A long line of people were walking by his spinning form and laughing. It was a group of Slytherins, but at the very end of the line was a couple holding hands._

"_Hermione?" Ron asked the girl. The boy answered._

"_Yeah, Ron. You weren't good enough for Hermione. You should have listened to everything you'd told yourself over the last six years. Oh well. Don't worry about it. I'll make her a great husband."_

_The girl suddenly spoke, "Hermione Jane Granger Longbottom Whitman…I like it."_

"_Hermione…no." Ron said quietly, but she was ignoring him. She was now in an embrace with her fiancé. "No Hermione…please no…"_

"Ron! Ron wake up!"

"…_Hermione…"_

"Yes, Ron. It's me…Ron!"

Ron's eyes flew open. "Hermione?" He asked into the darkness. One cool hand clasped his own, and another was resting on his cheek. Gradually, two brown eyes and a bushy mane of hair came into focus.

"Hi." She said softly. Ron sat bolt upright, as she continued. "I think you were having a nightmare."

Ron ran his free hand roughly over his face. "Yeah…yeah I was." He said remembering the horribly wacky and disturbing dream he'd just had. Then turning his gaze back upon those brown eyes he whispered, "What are you doing here? What time is it?"

"May I come inside the curtains first?" She asked almost timidly. As if he could refuse her anything. No matter how perturbed he became at this beauty, he would never be able to say no to her.

"Sure." Ron released her hand and scooted himself back against the headboard. Hermione climbed in and then sat facing him.

"_Lumos_." She whispered, and a particularly dim light emitted from her wand. She laid her wand on the mattress. It cast a lovely golden glow upon her face as she sat there across from him picking at the nail on her middle finger and biting her lower lip.

"It's about two AM. I had a nightmare, too. It woke me…" She said quietly.

Ron frowned at her. "Was it Dolohov again?" Ron asked gently. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"No." She said before swallowing and whispering, "It was you."

"Me?" Ron asked, his chest constricted painfully.

"You were yelling at me…calling me names like floozy and harlot, and then you just left me standing alone in the middle of a large stone room." She said quietly and then a pitiful sob came forth from her, shaking her small body.

"Hermione…" Ron said softly reaching for her. She pulled back from his hands.

"No…wait." She said wiping at her eyes, and then between sobs she continued very quickly, "I don't know if Edgar fancies me or…or not, but I don't fancy him so…so I don't think you should get angry with me. I don't want his hands on me if he's doing it because…because…of my assets! And Neville doesn't f-fancy me, he was just happy because I help-…helped him think of the Bundimun Fungus…He didn't know how to get rid of the smell and I told him and he gave…gave me a hug and then you w-walked up and then you…you…you just left!"

Tears were now streaming down her face. Ron's heart felt as if it were breaking. "Hermione…" He breathed as he hastily pushed the covers off of him and then leaning toward her, grabbed both of her hands and coaxed her forward.

Ron leaned back against the headboard as she began scooting toward him. He pulled her into his arms so that she was sitting across his lap. Still sobbing, she buried her head into the curve of his neck.

"_I'm sorry, love_." Ron whispered as he rested his head upon hers, stroking her hair.

"Ron…do you really th-think that I want Edg-… Professor Whitman touching me?" She breathed against his neck.

He squeezed her tightly against him, rubbing one hand over her back, "No, love…Hermione, I was just angry and shooting my mouth off like a git. I know you don't want his hands on you like that."

She kissed him on his neck then, sending chills over his body. Taking one of her hands in his, he brought it to his lips for a tender kiss. She lifted her head and gazed at him with a small smile, her tears had ceased. Ron interlocked their fingers as he leaned forward slightly to kiss her lips. Sliding his hands under her shirt he rubbed his left palm against the soft, warm skin of her back…his right palm he kept in a tight fist at the small of her back.

He then made a trail of kisses up her cheek and to the side of one eye and then the other. She cupped his face and kissed him lovingly before turning his head gently and kissing him on his cheek and then his ear. He heard her gasp and she quickly pulled away.

"Ron!" She whispered urgently, "Let me see your hand!"

Ron had been very caught up in the moment, and it took his mind a minute to work through what she'd said. He was at first utterly confused, then he was reminded of Luna asking him the same question at lunch, and then he felt the effects of dawning comprehension.

"She knew…" He said vaguely.

"What?" Hermione asked curiously, while reaching around behind her and pulling his right hand out from underneath her shirt. She then brought it up to her face and squinted at it with intense scrutiny. Ron kept it in a fist.

"Hey…how did you know?" He asked curiously.

She continued to scrutinize his hand running her finger across the surface, "I don't know anything except that you had a huge bandage on earlier. I only just remembered." She began prying his fingers away from his palm.

"Ron!" She gasped as she turned his hand over and got the first glimpse of his palm and undersides of his fingers. She looked up at him worriedly. He glanced down at his hand; it actually looked better than it had earlier…_before the bleeding had stopped fully_. There was one long cut down the length of his palm from the base of his thumb to the base of his smallest digit. His fingers were red with shiny, white blisters along them.

"What did that _monster_ make you do?" She asked in angry apprehension.

Ron scowled at the memory of his detention with Snape. "Have you ever heard of a Volitan Lionfish?" Hermione's mouth dropped open.

"Snape made you _de-spine a lionfish_?" Hermione asked in disbelief. Ron flexed his hand and nodded.

"But," Hermione began, "But…their spines are _venomous_!"

"Yeah…" Ron said blandly, "And they're sharp, too."

"So this gash is a cut from a lionfish spine?" She asked taking his hand in hers again and lightly touching his wound with her fingertips. Ron nodded. She looked up at him then with deeply concerned eyes.

He couldn't contain a small chuckle. "It's alright, Hermione. Harry and I went to Madam Pomfrey after we finished. She gave us a salve to apply twice a day for a week. She says it'll heal right up." _Those definitely weren't her exact words. But Ron didn't want to trouble Hermione with the details._

"Does it hurt?" She asked softly.

"Like hell." He replied truthfully with a weak smile.

Thinking back on his detention, Ron was truly surprised at Snape's ruthlessness. Of course, Snape had always been cruel, but he had actually watched he and Harry de-spine the lionfish without telling them the danger of what they were being made to do.

He had taken them to a room in the dungeons that Ron didn't even know existed, where there was a large tank full of live Volitan Lionfish. They had to scoop them out with their hands, smash their skulls with a mallet, and cut the spine out without gloves. Snape had not informed he or Harry that the fishes' spines were poisonous, but it had not taken them long to realize that they weren't harmless. They stung to the touch, similar to jellyfish, leaving white blisters.

That would have been bad enough, but Ron had managed to get hold of a rather aggressive one that squirmed around until it slashed Ron's hand open with its caudal fin. Madam Pomfrey had been aghast at the state of his and Harry's hands when they had arrived at the hospital wing shortly after Snape released them. She said the venom in his and Harry's wounds could have caused them to lose their hands if they hadn't gone to her for treatment and received the Poison Antidote Salve.

"Why don't you have it bandaged, Ron?" Hermione asked, bringing Ron out of his reverie. She was still scrutinizing his wound.

He shrugged. "It was cumbersome." She looked at him sternly and sighed.

"Do you have your healing kit?"

"Yeah. It's on my cabinet, there. I drank a bit of that Pain Relief Potion earlier. Helped quite a lot."

Hermione abruptly slid from his lap and out of the curtains. She looked extraordinarily delightful in her long, flannel pajamas. When she reentered she was holding his kit, which he had already enlarged from pocket size to its original size to retrieve the Pain Relief Potion.

Hermione sat down, cross-legged, in front of him, their knees touching, and opened the kit slowly, so as not to make too much noise. She then removed the impermeable gauze, the no-sting cleaning solution, and Madam Pomfrey's salve.

He just smiled at her as she took his hand and placed it in one of her palms. She began dabbing at his cut gently with the no-sting cleaning wipes. It felt cold, and actually pleasant. As she worked she kept making small sighing and puffing noises of displeasure. When she was finished cleaning the wound, she held his hand up close to her face and scrutinized it fully. Then, very gently, she kissed his fingertips.

After opening the jar of salve, she removed a liberal amount with two of her fingers. She then gently applied the salve along his cut and blisters. His hand looked so large lying open in her palm.

"Now." She said tilting her head to one side and peering down at his hand. The gauze came next, which she unraveled and snipped with a pair of surgical scissors. With great care, she lay the gauze across her lap and then brought Ron's hand to rest on the gauze, palm facing up. She wrapped his hand, just as good, if not better, than Madam Pomfrey had. Hermione's wrap wasn't near as bulky.

"Okay." She said, replacing everything back inside the kit. "That should do until tomorrow afternoon, at least. Then I'll need to clean and rebandage it." She then leaned outside the curtains slightly to return the kit to the cabinet.

"Thanks, Hermione." He said as she sat back down in front of him. She smiled at him.

"Hermione…" Ron began somewhat tentatively, "Would you…I mean, I'm not trying to be cheeky, but…would you like to lie down with me a spell?"

Her eyes widened a bit, before she cleared her throat. With feigned casualness she asked, "You mean…underneath the covers?"

Ron felt himself blush. His request was too forward. _Hermione was a lady, why had he asked her that_? "I'm sorry, Hermione. I shouldn't have-…"

"I'd love to." She said biting her lower lip again.

"You'd…love to?" Ron said croakily, he cleared his throat. Hermione answered by moving the covers back and slowly crawling beneath them. She then laid her head down on one corner of his pillow, her hair splaying wildly about her porcelain-skinned face.

Ron slowly scooted his way back beneath the covers. Lying on his side, he propped himself up on one elbow. Hermione was lying on her back, but looking up into his face. Ron knew that she had absolutely no idea how beautiful and alluring she looked at the moment, _which made her even more so_.

As their gazes locked, Ron lightly brushed her cheek with the back of his hand. She smiled sweetly and rolled onto her side so that her body was facing his, which beckoned him to lie down fully by her side. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her tightly against him until their noses…_and bodies_…were touching.

"We can't fall asleep, Ron." Hermione said quietly against his lips. She sounded very drowsy as she closed her eyes and placed her hand upon his chest.

"I know." He said softly before kissing her to the side of her mouth. She turned her head slightly so that his lips moved over hers and locked.

"You called me '_love_." She whispered softly after pulling away from their kiss.

"Yeah." He stated, feeling his face grow warm. _It had just fallen from his lips naturally. _

"I liked it." She said, sounding drowsier by the minute. Her breathing was becoming deeper.

He hated himself for what he was about to say, "Hermione…maybe you should go on back. You're about to fall asleep, I think."

"No I'm not." She said, clearing her throat and opening her eyes wide and blinking. He smiled knowingly at her. "Can't you hold me a bit longer?" She added.

Gazing at her he moved his hand under her shirt to caress her waist and back, "Yeah…a bit longer." He whispered as he felt chills surface along her skin.

"I love you." She whispered sleepily.

"I love you, too, Hermione." He replied kissing her on her forehead.

Hermione sighed softly as her breathing deepened even more. _She was definitely asleep. _Ron thought. The idea of waking her was immensely unappealing. For one, she seemed to be so content and comfortable, and for two, he was extremely content and comfortable. But he had to wake her…what would Harry think?

Ron felt his own breathing becoming a bit heavier…Yes…what would Harry think? Or Nean…or Seville…or Deamus… Oh well…now that everything was becoming black and fuzzy…it didn't really matter, did it?

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you reviewers and readers! As always, your comments are well appreciated! I don't have much to say about this chapter other than... _AWW_...

Lol...well, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! 33 awaits me!


	33. Chapter 33

The Characters and situations of Harry Potter depicted in this story are the legal property of J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, and AOL Time Warner, and have been used without permission. No copyright violation is intended. No profit is being made off this site. It is for entertainment purposes only.

Chapter 33

Hermione yawned as she opened her eyes. Gazing at the ceiling of her dormitory, she took note of how utterly relaxed she felt. She could hear Lavender and Parvati moving about the room in preparation for breakfast. _I think I could go back to sleep for hours_! Hermione thought. She decided to get out of bed before she did just that.

Hermione was about to allow herself one long morning stretch when she realized that..._she couldn't_. There was something constricting her movement. It was a leg…a rather _long_ leg that was resting heavily on _her_ leg…and there was an arm, too. Hermione reached one hand up to the arm that was lying across her stomach. _Oh Merlin's Beard_! Hermione's heart began beating frantically. _That was not her ceiling! And…_

"Ah, damn it!"

"What?"

"There's a hol' in me last clean pair o' shorts!"

"Need a pair?"

"Uh…no thanks, mate. I think I'd rather go starkers…"

And those were definitely not the voices of her female dorm mates. That was Seamus Finnigan and Neville Longbottom outside her and Ron's curtained nest. Hermione turned her face to Ron's, which was a mere two inches from hers. His eyes were closed and his long ginger lashes were resting against his freckled cheeks.

Ever so softly, Hermione breathed, "Ron…_Ron_…" _Was she mad_? There was _no_ way she could wake him with a barely audible whisper. She scooted as close to his body as possible; his leg tightened over hers and his hand gripped tightly on her side, just below her ribcage. This position was actually very arousing, but Hermione unfortunately didn't have time to think about that.

She tried once more whispering, "_Ron_…" against his lips. He stirred slightly. Nuzzling her nose against his cheek she kissed him on the corner of his mouth. He breathed a low sigh against her lips. She then locked her lips over his and, to her surprise; he kissed her back…_rather passionately_. Returning his kiss, her heart beating rapidly, she heard a quite repulsive belch from outside the curtains.

"_Ahh_...many pardons."

_Shoot, what was she doing_? Hermione pulled her mouth away and placed her hands on Ron's chest, attempting to push him off of her while calling, "_Ron_." But somehow he was still asleep! _How could anyone sleep through a kiss like that_?

The arm he had resting across her stomach gripped her ribs tighter as he began moving his torso on top of her. She gasped slightly and he took her mouth again, yet this time he deepened it. Hermione couldn't help but kiss him back. It was such a passionate moment. But when her head began feeling fuzzy and her body started tingling madly she had to stop it! She pushed against him as hard as she could and he rolled onto his back…_bringing her with him_. _Could he make this any more difficult for her?_

She was now lying completely on top of him, but _finally_, he opened his eyes. He looked up at her, his bottomless blue eyes causing her cheeks to flush as they took in her current position. His eyes went wide and he opened his mouth to speak. Hermione's hands were unavailable as they had become trapped beneath Ron's back. In a panic to shush him, Hermione filled his parted lips with a deep kiss. He moaned faintly as his hands gripped tightly to the flannel fabric of her shirt. She pulled her lips away quickly and hurried to whisper in his ear before he could speak, or _heaven forbid_, moan again!

"_Ron, shh_. We're in your dormitory, and we _aren't alone_."

He tensed beneath her and she pulled back to peer down at him. With a vague expression in his eyes, he furrowed his brow and began gnawing on his lower lip. Although, he was staring at her, she could tell that the wheels in his head were turning in search of a solution to this predicament. Her hands were going numb beneath him so she attempted to free them; Ron arched his back slightly to aid her, which did, as she was then able to remove her hands and rest them on his chest. However him arching his back had also sent a current of awareness through her that was a bit startling.

The door suddenly creaked open and Hermione and Ron's eyes both went wide. _Yes_! Hermione thought. _Leave_! However, she was sorely disappointed as the door was creaking open to allow someone entrance…_not exit._

"Bout time!"

"Yeah. Well, some prats took most of the hot water."

"Rubbish. Admit it, Dean. You were buffin' yer wand-…"

"Shite, Seamus…Shut your trap!"

Suddenly two large hands closed over Hermione's ears. She cast a puzzled glance down at Ron, who was rolling his eyes and shaking his head slightly without looking at her. She reached up to grab his hands and remove them, but he wouldn't let her. Looking at her with his eyes squinted slightly; she could tell that he was still listening to his dorm mates' conversation. His expression was hard to read, for it kept changing! Frustration … disgust…_more_ frustration…_now that one looked a bit like amused_…more frustration.

_What in the world_? What could they possibly be discussing that she wasn't allowed to hear! Once again, Hermione tried to pry his hands away from her ears, but this time he smiled weakly and brought her face down to his for a light kiss. He then slowly released his hold.

"Are you ready, yet?"

"Hol' yer horses ya' big arse!"

"Do you think we should wake Harry and Ron?"

Hermione's heart jumped into her throat, as silent fear screamed through her. She slowly lowered her head to rest on Ron's chest. His heart was beating just as quickly as hers. Along with her fear, she had a sudden bout of curiosity. _Harry wasn't yet awake and ready, either_? _That was odd…_

Ron squeezed her waist a couple of times. She raised her head and looking down at Ron, she saw that his eyes had gone a bit wider. He slowly and quietly rolled onto his side. Sliding her off of him, Ron looked as if he were about to speak. Possibly to holler, '_I'm skiving classes today_,' or '_Bugger off_.' But before he could Neville spoke.

"Nah. Leave them. I uh…they told me yesterday that um…that they were going to skive Healing."

A small smile crept onto Ron's face, which Hermione shared.

"Oh…well…if you say so."

Suddenly, there was the sound of three sets of footsteps and three sets of robes crossing the room and exiting the dormitory. Ron waited a moment after the door closed shut, at which time, he gave Hermione the shushing sign with his index finger. He then slipped out of the curtains. Hermione was left alone under the covers, her heart beating painfully fast. She heard the shuffling of Ron's feet followed by the hasty movement of a curtain and a soft thud. _That must be Harry getting out of bed_, Hermione thought.

"Hey." Harry said.

"Hey." Ron replied. Neither of them sounded like themselves.

"Why haven't you gotten out of bed?" Harry asked suspiciously. There was a pause.

"I...uh…I just couldn't sleep well last night, so I decided to skive, like Neville said."

"Did you tell him that we were both going to skive lessons?" Harry asked curiously.

"No, actually…did you?"

"No." Harry replied. Another pause…

"So, why aren't _you_ ready for classes?" Ron asked.

"I…uh…"

Hermione heard more rustling of curtains and another, softer, thud. "Because of me." Hermione's eyes went wide…_Ginny_.

"Ginny…" Harry said anxiously.

"What in the _bloody hell_ do you think you're _doing_ in there?" Ron asked heatedly. _Oh no_…Hermione thought, sitting up straight.

"We were having wild, _passionate_ sex all night, Ron. Didn't you hear?" Ginny asked with heated, mock-innocence.

"Blast it, Ginny!" Harry exclaimed.

"Well, it's none of his business what we do!" She yelled back.

"_What…did…you…do_?" Ron asked in a low dangerous growl. Hermione knew he was directing this question at Harry. _She had to do something_. Harry's response to this question could result in many things. Most of which made Hermione's stomach squirm. Hastily throwing the covers off of her, she moved the curtains and slid out of bed.

"_Hermione_?" Harry exclaimed in shock.

"_Hermione_?" Ginny echoed with an astonished smile.

Ron turned to look at her. His face was already red from his anger at Harry and Ginny, but as he looked at her he heaved a heavy sigh. "Hermione…" He said in a low whine. And then his eyes traveled down from her face and went a bit wide.

He approached her in twoquick strides, his back to his sister and Harry. He then hastily reached up to button the top button of her nightshirt at the middle of her sternum, making her heart leap. Her face went very hot. Her buttons were loose on this shirt anyway, and all the rolling around she and Ron had just done had caused a very curious-looking state to her clothing. Ron's arms then dropped down to his sides as he cast her a sheepish look before turning back around to Harry.

"What did _I_ do?" Harry suddenly shouted approaching Ron until they were a foot apart. "What did _you_ do?" Harry jabbed at Ron's chest with his index finger.

The bright smile Ginny had flashed Hermione upon her surfacing from the bed faded instantly as she watched Harry and her brother glare at one another, both of their faces were flushed now.

"Harry…I swear…_don't_ push me right now." Ron growled. Harry looked as if he might definitely push him, so Hermione grabbed hold of both of their arms.

"Listen, Harry," She began looking into Harry's eyes, "It's _my_ fault that we slept together last night, and-…"

"_Slept together_!" Harry cried looking up at Ron, who rolled his eyes at Harry, "What did you _do_! Did you…did you _actually_…" Hermione silently cursed her poor choice of words.

Ron's jaw muscle was working furiously, and Hermione released her hold on Harry to grip Ron's bicep with both of her hands.

Ron looked scornfully at Harry. "Do you really think that I would…" Ron's face somehow turned an even deeper shade of crimson, "I would _never_ take advantage of her, Harry!" He yelled. Harry's glare lessened slightly, as he looked from Ron to Hermione and back.

Ginny suddenly approached Ron and Harry opposite Hermione, "No one got lucky, _alright_!" She exclaimed impatiently. "For heaven's sake! Hermione and I are both quite…_pure_." She finished, actually blushing a bit herself.

Ron peered down his long, freckled nose at Ginny, "You two really just slept?" He asked sternly.

Harry opened his mouth to respond, but Ginny scoffed, "I didn't say _that_." Harry's head dropped back and he looked to the ceiling in disbelief at Ginny's blatant honesty.

"_Damn it, Harry_!" Ron exclaimed, turning his back to his friend. He ran his hand angrily through his hair. Hermione glanced at Harry, and actually gasped. He looked at her suspiciously, so she cleared her throat and turned to Ron. _Had she seen that green glow again_? She must be going mad, she decided as she approached Ron.

"Ron?" She began timidly holding a tentative hand toward him. He looked down at her and despite his anger-stricken face, he grabbed her hand with his and held it gently as she continued, "We…I mean…" Hermione glanced to Harry and Ginny who were watching and listening intently, "They probably just snogged a bit, you know? I mean…no more than…than _we_ did."

Ron's jaw muscle worked a bit more as he looked at her, and to Hermione's relief, the corners of his mouth twitched slightly.

"See!" Ginny said suddenly squinting her eyes at her brother, "Hermione's right, you big hypocrite! Now can we please take our showers and be off? We might can make breakfast if we hurry."

Hermione nodded in agreement, and Harry and Ron looked at one another. "Sorry, mate." Harry said, looking down guiltily.

"Don't mention it." Ron mumbled, also looking down at his feet. Hermione nudged him in the side, "Oh…um, I'm sorry, too." Ron added. Hermione caught Ginny's eye and she had to look away for fear of laughing.

Harry turned to Ginny and shook his head at her while he gave her a disbelieving smile. She actually looked down looking slightly guilty. He approached her and bent down to kiss her gently on her nose. Ron still had a gentle hold on Hermione's hand, which he began absently stroking with his thumb as he stared at Harry and his sister.

Hermione tugged gently on Ron's hand; he looked down at her and she jerked her head toward the door. Once outside in the stairwell, Hermione whispered, "Give them a minute, okay? I'm going to go on to the showers."

He nodded at her and brought her hand to his lips for a kiss. She smiled at him before making the descent down the stairs. _Well_, Hermione thought as she replayed the course of this morning in her head, _that was a bit frightening… yet well worth the fright._

"I think I left it under-…"

Hermione looked up to see Lavender and Parvati entering the portrait hole door. Her heartbeat faltered. They both stopped in their tracks as they looked at Hermione, who was standing on the last step of the boys' dormitory stairwell in her nightclothes. Lavender looked away quickly and cleared her throat.

"…um…Under the table there. Yes, there it is." She said crossing to the coffee table in front of the fire, where she retrieved a book on Muggle studies. Hermione waited until the two girls had left hurriedly through the portrait hole before she stepped fully into the common room and headed for the showers.

_Things just got a bit more frightening…

* * *

_

Ginny sat with them at breakfast that morning. There were still school bags separating her and Harry on their bench, but Ron had the distinct impression that they were playing footsie under the table. After all, he and Hermione were. And it seemed that he and Harry had the same ideas when it came to intimate moments with their girlfriends. _Brilliant minds think alike_, Ron reckoned.

_Sleeping with Hermione had been wonderful_! Her body was so warm against him, and Ron had discovered something. _He loved to snuggle_! Snogging was amazing, _obviously_…but snuggling. _Ah! It was blissful_!

He had slept peacefully and soundly throughout the rest of the night with Hermione in his arms. Only to be awoken with her lying on top of him in an attempt to wake him. That had been…_surprising_. Pleasantly surprising…and then she had kissed him…_very deeply_. He could get used to waking up like that every morning.

Now in the Great Hall, eating and playing footsie, Ron looked at Hermione and smiled. What had made last night's slumber even better was the fact that his worries over Whitman and Neville had been mostly exterminated. He still felt suspicious of Whitman, but not of Hermione's feelings toward the bloke.

"Excuse me."

Ron snapped out of his thoughts to hear the faraway voice of Luna Lovegood. She sat down by his side and looked from him to Harry.

"I noticed both of your bandages from the Hufflepuff table." She stated plainly. "Was it the fish?"

Ron and Harry exchanged looks of slight awe before Harry responded, "Yeah. Detention with Snape."

"I know." She said almost sadly, "That's why I didn't tell you details. You wouldn't have been able to do anything about it anyway…so why make you worry? Right?"

"You knew that they would have to de-spine the lionfish?" Hermione asked curiously, as she had not been at the table with them yesterday during Luna's warning.

Luna nodded serenely.

"That's really amazing that you're able to See in that way." Hermione said with an awkward smile at Luna. Ron knew that Luna knew how Hermione felt about The Quibbler and Luna's beliefs. Hermione knew, as well, and Ron could tell that she felt badly about it.

Luna smiled back at Hermione and responded with, "Thank you. You are very smart and talented." Hermione looked a bit surprised at this blunt comment but she smiled.

"Thank you." Hermione replied quietly.

"Well…" Luna said standing from the table and looking around at them all pleasantly, "Bye." She then turned and walked off toward the exit doors.

"That was nice, Hermione." Ginny said sincerely. Hermione shrugged.

"Well, I've felt a bit bad for her. Besides…she really is a nice girl." Hermione said agreeably, before taking a bite of her bacon.

Ginny and Harry then began carrying on a conversation about Quidditch. Ron actually didn't join in because he noticed that Hermione was no longer responding to their game of footsie. He had his foot hooked around hers at her ankle. Every so often Ron would rub his foot against Hermione's, who then repeated the action. But, Hermione not only wasn't responding to this game, she was also staring off into space with a contemplative look.

"Hermione?" Ron asked, nudging her in the side, "You alright?" She looked up at him, her thoughtful expression remaining.

"Well, I've just been thinking…" She said casually, "Why would Dean be buffing his wand?"

Harry and Ginny's conversation stopped abruptly as Ron felt himself choke. He coughed a few times before resting his forehead in one hand. "Hermione…" He said quietly, as his face and ears began to burn. _She could be just as blunt as Luna sometimes_!

"Well, why was he?" She asked again, he looked up at her in disbelief.

"_Hermione_!" He said in exasperation. "What do you mean…_why_? You know…why he was… Hermione, he wasn't even really…" Sighing heavily Ron looked up at Harry, whose nose was a few inches from his plate. He was moving his food around with his fork. Ginny was smirking at him.

Hermione, however, was looking at him with furrowed brows as she shrugged, "Well, I'm sorry, Ron. I've just never heard of anyone buffing their wand before. Of course, I know some novelty stores make polishes, but I've always heard that they don't really work." At this Harry's fork suddenly flew out of his hand and hit the stone wall behind him. He turned around on his bench and ducked down to retrieve it. Hermione cast a puzzled look at Harry before continuing, "It's not even a big deal, but it's kind of odd that he would take his wand with him into the shower rooms, anyway."

Ron just gaped at her. Harry was coughing rather loudly now, still looking for his fork, and Ginny was slapping him on the back with an amazed look at Hermione, "Hermione…" Ginny began softly, "Are you _serious_? I mean, you don't… Hermione, Seamus was talking about-…"

"_Ginny_!" Ron and Harry exclaimed together. Harry had sat straight up, and was now turning around on his bench to stare back down at his plate. Ginny rolled her eyes at them. Hermione looked utterly confused.

With a sigh, Ginny said, "Fine, I won't tell her, but _someone_ should. _Honestly_, Hermione…"

"Wha-…" Hermione began, looking a bit offended along with her confusion. She turned a hurt expression to Ron. "First you cover my ears, and now I find that I'm the only one that doesn't know! Ron-…"

"Hermione…just…" He began slowly, grabbing hold of her hand under the table, "We can…we can talk about this later, alright?" Ginny actually giggled as she stood to grab her satchel. Ron shot her a warning look. Hermione just stared at him with her brows furrowed deeply before they followed Ginny's lead of preparing to make their way to their first class.

On the way, Ron and Harry didn't look at each other. It was almost as if they thought that if Hermione saw them looking at one another she might figure out the answer to her question. This was extremely awkward because he and Harry had never talked of anything even slightly sexual in front of Hermione. It was like an unspoken rule of courtesy toward her. Of course, he and Harry didn't even talk about such things when Hermione was absent, either. Seamus was the only one of their dorm mates that could be so indiscreet with his words and thoughts.

Hermione's brow remained furrowed as they took their seats in Sinistra's classroom. Ron was positively astounded by her innocence. _Did she really not know_? Surely she had come across the topic in the many books she read. _Didn't she ever read science books?_

Ron's stomach was squirming with anxiety. He would just have to tell her to ask Ginny at a time when he and Harry weren't around. There was no way he could be the one to give Hermione…_'the talk.' _

Sinistra walked in, her lips and nails painted deep plum. The Baccaberrys' box was sitting atop her desk, so apparently they would be having a practical lesson today. Ron also noticed that there were three rather large and menacing needles atop their tables. She opened the box and motioned with her hand for everyone to claim his or her own hare. Ron volunteered to get two on his trip to the front of the room so that Hermione wouldn't have to bother. However, once he approached the box of hares, he suddenly wished Hermione were with him.

Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil were looking at him with strange smiles upon their faces. After they'd gotten their hares, he heard them giggle on their way back to their table. He had no idea what that was about, but it was a bit odd. He returned to his table and handed Hermione her hare. She had turned in her seat slightly to watch Lavender and Parvati return to their table with a small scowl on her face. She must have seen them giggling and looking at him.

"Do I have something on my face or... something?" He asked her curiously. Hermione looked at him for a moment as if trying to decide whether or not to tell him something.

"Just freckles." She replied with a smile. He returned her smile weakly, but her face suddenly went back to frowning. "Ron, why won't you tell me about-…"

"Hermione," He said softly, "Just trust me, alright? I will tell you. But not now." She nodded at him without looking a bit comforted.

"He fancies Ginny Weasley."

Ron started at the sound of his sister's name coming from a table behind them. Hermione wrinkled her brow and Harry looked up at Ron. Ron glanced over his shoulder. It was Cho and Marietta Edgecombe in a seemingly deep conversation. They appeared to be whispering, but their voices trailed easily to Ron's ears.

"Yes. I don't understand what he sees in her… She's so-…" Marietta seemed to be having trouble thinking of a proper word.

"Gorgeous?" Cho asked snappishly. "I understand what he sees in her. That's not the point."

Harry and Ron exchanged bewildered looks. _Were they truly not aware that Harry could hear them perfectly_? And how did they know about Ginny and Harry? Cho sounded so sure in her statement, '_He fancies Ginny Weasley_.' _Of course_, Ron thought with trepidation as he looked at Harry, whose jaw was set, _they might not be referring to Harry_. Ron looked at Hermione, who was looking worriedly at Harry.

"The point is," Cho continued despondently, "He flirted with me all last term, and now he just ignores me completely. I thought he might ask me this term…I mean, it _is_ my last year."

_Okay_, Ron thought, _I'm pretty sure they're not talking about Harry_. Harry had definitely not flirted with Cho Chang to Ron's knowledge.

"But Cho, he-…"

"_Shh_! He's just come in!"

Ron, Harry, and Hermione all turned to look over their shoulders at these words. Their curiosity superseded any concern they might have had over appearing to be eavesdropping. Entering the door was Dean and Seamus… _Dean Thomas_… Hermione had put a hand to her mouth, and Ron scooted his chair a bit closer to her. He didn't want to be too near Harry if he spontaneously combusted. Harry's expression was stony and unreadable, however, as he turned back around in his seat.

"Alright class." Sinistra began, calling Ron's eyes away from Harry, "Today's lesson is going to be a tad different than what you're used to in here. We are going to be draining and bottling the clear secretions from the Baccaberry Hares. Baccaberry secretions act as an anesthetic. I have been informed by St. Mungo's hospital that it would be much appreciated if we could help them replenish their supplies. There are many casualties and injuries being inflicted daily in our world at the present time. So once a week we will devote one class period to milking Baccaberrys, mixing Pain Relief Potions, or any other task I see fit."

"Now," She continued. "You may have noticed the bottles and hypodermic syringes on your table. I would like for each of you to attempt to fill three bottles of secretion. More than three might negatively affect your hare's health. So simply insert the needle into your hare's arm or leg, fill the syringe, and deposit the secretion into the bottles. Two of your bottles will be sent to St. Mungo's, while I will allow you to keep one for yourself. Since the secretions will not be diluted, a mere drop will be enough to numb a three to four inch area of skin. It is quite helpful when dealing with cuts and lacerations. You may begin."

"Did you hear that? Ron…Harry?" Hermione said leaning in toward them, "That will come in handy while you two wait for your hands to heal, won't it? You can put them in your healing kits."

"Yeah…" Ron replied absently, looking at Harry. He didn't think his mate had even heard Hermione at all. Harry was staring intently at a random spot on the sterile, white table and biting the inside of his cheek. Ron actually didn't know if Harry had even heard Sinistra's instructions.

Ron turned to frown at Hermione, who looked quite perturbed. "Harry…" She began; Ron shook his head at her. She frowned at him before rolling her eyes and reaching for a needle.

Hermione always had good intentions, but sometimes she didn't know when to let Harry be. Ron, on the other hand, knew that Harry was in intense thought. He was working out everything Cho and Marietta had said, word for word. Thinking of questions he might like to ask Ginny…ways he might be able to investigate without appearing suspicious…

Ron, Hermione, and Harry worked throughout the hour without talking. They were each able to fill three bottles. Ron had dropped a bit on his hand on accident, and Hermione had to help him fill his last bottle, as he wasn't able to use his hand properly after it numbed. After class, Harry left for History of the Dark Arts with a vague, brooding demeanor, barely waving to Ron or Hermione. Ron then walked Hermione to Arithmancy. On the way, they briefly discussed Cho and Marietta's comments.

"I don't understand." Hermione had said, "I thought Ginny had broken off her fling with Dean before the summer holiday even got underway."

Ron had informed Hermione that his sister and Dean had written throughout the summer, and it had looked as if they might start dating at the beginning of term. However, Ginny had changed her mind abruptly a few days before classes were to start. Ron had been suspicious of her abrupt change of heart, and he thought it was probably due to her feelings for Harry. She had tried to overcome them, but they had remained. So, she had turned Dean down.

The only problem with the way she turned him down, was that she had given him the reason of, '_I'm not ready for a relationship right now_.' That was a very open-ended refusal. To a typical smitten male it simply meant, '_I think I like you, but you need to try a bit harder to win me over_.'

Hermione had scoffed at this, saying, "But that's not at all what Ginny meant!" Maybe Hermione was right, but Ron knew that it didn't matter. He hadn't really learned anything new from Cho. Dean fancied his sister…anyone could tell. But until today, no one had said this out loud. Ron would never dare mention it in front of Harry, and Harry would never dare mention it at all if he could help it. _But now…_

Ron gave Hermione a light kiss before heading for his Geography of the Magical World class with Madam Hooch. He was a bit anxious because this would be the first time he'd seen Neville since the library incident. The inevitable hour ahead had '_awkward_ 'written all over it.

And, sure enough, as soon as Ron entered the room, he saw Neville sitting in the back looking rather peaky. He was tapping the desk rapidly and bobbing his knees up and down as Hermione sometimes did. Ron approached the table and sat down slowly without making eye contact. _Who should speak first? Probably me_, Ron thought with dread.

"Neville…" Ron began. Neville's tapping finger and bobbing knees ceased immediately and he looked to Ron nervously, "Um…I've talked to Hermione about the…well, about what I saw. She told me that she had just helped you find…something." Now that Ron thought about it, Hermione hadn't actually told him what Neville had been so ecstatic over.

Neville began nodding his head fervently. He cleared his throat, "Yeah. The Bundimun Fungus. I guess I kind of went overboard when she helped me find the last ingredient I needed to finish my Memory Potion."

"Memory Potion?" Ron asked curiously.

"Didn't she tell you?" Neville asked, before continuing, "Well, I'm making a Potion. I have a permit to do so, and I'm putting the finishing touches on it. You and Harry get free samples whenever you like, alright?"

"Oh…um…alright. Thanks." Ron replied with a polite smile. Although, he wasn't sure if he wanted to try a potion made by Neville. _He was worse than Ron in Potions class_.

"Hey, Neville," Ron began hesitantly. He suddenly had the urge to do a bit of investigating, "Can I ask you something about Edgar Whitman?"

Neville looked a bit confused but simply nodded.

"I uh…Have you noticed how he acts around Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Yeah." Neville stated plainly, "He's a bit brazen, isn't he?"

"Yeah…a bit."

"But, I wouldn't worry about it too much, Ron. He's a bit cheeky with all the girls, except Pansy, who I'm pretty sure tried to hex him when he tried. Maybe he's more so with Hermione, but I think it's because he respects her intelligence."

Ron merely nodded as an awkward silence fell over them. Neville's comment made him feel better and worse at the same time. He was hopeful that Whitman was just flirtatious by nature, but he didn't like that Neville had noted Whitman giving Hermione _extra_ attention. _Was it truly because of her intelligence_? Ron began glancing around the room as if he might find an idea for something to talk about floating around in the air. He actually did. There was a notice board on one wall of the class that said, '_Flying lessons with Madam Hooch. Every Tuesday at 2:00 on the Quidditch Pitch._'

_Two o'clock…_ "Hey, Neville…" Ron began slowly, "This morning…um…you said that Harry and I told you that we were skiving Healing, but-…"

"I saw them." He said almost apologetically, "Hermione…and, well…Ginny. I couldn't sleep last night. I couldn't seem to stop thinking about my potion. So, I kept waking up frequently…one of the times happened to be around one AM. That was Ginny. The other was around two AM. Well, that was Hermione."

Ron felt his face and neck burn, but he simply nodded. "And," Neville began again, "I know why Harry's not dating Ginny. The secret's safe with me. I think it's really noble of him. But, you ought to tell her not to take the invisibility cloak off until she's in the curtains. She took it off right after she entered the door. That's why I saw her. Kind of spooked me, to be honest."

Ron nodded again. "Thanks, mate. I'll tell her." Looking down, Ron pondered over what he was thinking of saying. His and Neville's conversation had already been awkward, _why not push it_? "About Hermione and me…we didn't…I mean. Hermione's a lady, you know?"

"I know." Neville said with a small smile just as Madam Hooch entered the classroom. Ron returned Neville's smile before turning his attention to the front.

Ron was able to enjoy Hooch's class more than he had anticipated. After he and Neville had righted their misunderstanding, the awkwardness between them only lessened as the hour went by. The only thing Ron wasn't too pleased with was the area that they were studying today. _Australia…_ It seemed like a nice enough place, but it only reminded Ron of Whitman. They had learned about two magical creatures from the area. Bunyips and Dropbears. Bunyips were horrible creatures with flippers, walrus-like teeth, and horse-like tails that preyed upon human women. Dropbears, however, didn't actually exist. They were merely a '_tall-tale_' as Hooch said. They were said to be carnivorous koalas that dropped out of the trees to attack passerby.

By the time Ron left the classroom and headed for the third floor to meet Hermione, Ron had an unpleasing image of Whitman dropping down upon Hermione during Defense Against the Dark Arts. Whitman was a bit predatory now that Ron thought about it. And Ron couldn't stop thinking of what Neville had said about him. "_He's a bit cheeky with all the girls…Maybe he's more so with Hermione, but I think it's because he respects her intelligence." _

Ron decided that during the fifteen-minute break he and Hermione shared on the third floor, he would speak with her about Whitman. Before he left her for Magical Law, Ron would have to get this off of his chest.

As soon as Ron saw Hermione, he dashed toward her and grabbed her hand, giving her a weak smile. She looked slightly worried and anxious as he began dragging her toward a large, stone statue of a gargoyle.

"Ron, is something wrong?" She asked urgently.

He didn't answer her. Instead, he pulled her behind the statue into the shadows. They could see those passing by, butthey couldn't see them. Ron would have to remember this spot for later, more passionate fifteen-minute breaks. _What was he doing thinking about those things right now_? With a heavy sigh, he looked down at her slightly fearful eyes.

"Ron…" She began hesitantly, but he cut her off.

"Hermione, I've just talked with Neville." He said quickly.

Her face fell even more, "Ron, you weren't mean to him, were you? He really doesn't fancy me."

"What? Oh…no, Hermione. It's not that. It's about…" Ron took a deep sigh, "Neville says that he's noticed Whitman favoring you above the other girls in the class."

Hermione looked rather taken aback. "Neville said that? But Ron…_why_ would he fancy me? I just don't understand." She said earnestly. He frowned at her.

"What do you mean you don't understand, Hermione?" He asked. _Why could she not fathom this_?

"Well," Hermione said, suddenly avoiding Ron's eye, "There's Lavender and Parvati. Don't you think he would fancy them instead?"

"No." Ron stated simply. _What was she talking about_? She looked away from him again as she continued.

"It's just that…they're both much more…well…"

"Flirtatious than you?" Ron guessed with questioning eyes, "Hermione that doesn't matter. Men like Whitman like women that play hard to get."

"I'm not playing hard to get!" She said heatedly, glaring up at him.

"That's not what I meant, Hermione. I mean that if you don't show any interest in him, he'll see it as a sort of game." He said quickly. Her gaze softened.

"Oh…" She said quietly. She looked as if she were trying to understand what he'd just said, but she shook her head and began again, "Well, that's not what I was going to say about Lavender and Parvati, anyway…I was going to say that they're much more…" Again she faltered at this point of the sentence. With a deep breath she finished, "Much more attractive than I am, and-…"

Ron actually started laughing low in his throat and he pursed his lips together to try and stop himself.

"What's there to laugh about?" Hermione asked sounding slightly heated once more. His smile faded a bit, and he placed his hands on her waist, taking a step closer.

"Hermione…you really don't understand how beautiful you are, do you?"

Hermione rolled her eyes as she blushed, "Ron, that's sweet, but I know that I'm not beautiful...I"m just-…"

"You're mental!" Ron interrupted, shocked. She jumped slightly at his exclamation. Squeezing her waist, he leaned down a bit closer to say quietly, "Believe me, Hermione. With you sitting on the front row in his class, I'd be surprised if he's really even seen Lavender or Parvati."

Hermione gave him a feeble smile before clearing her throat and stating in a serious tone, "But Ron, you do believe me when I say that I don't fancy him?"

"Hermione, yes I believe you. But would you at least try and…and really watch him next time?" He asked trying not to sound too desperate.

Hermione took his hands from her waist and interlocked their fingers. She then closed the small space between them, tilted her head back, and closed her eyes. He leaned down, without delay, to kiss her. When he leaned back, she opened her eyes to smile at him.

"I'll watch him." She said simply. A rush of relief moved through him. _She'll watch him! There was hope…Maybe she would finally see!_ Ron was on the verge of saying, "_thank you_," when he heard something rather unexpected…

"Hermione Granger wasn't in our room this morning when we woke, was she Parvati?" Said the voice of Lavender Brown.

Ron's hold on Hermione's hands tightened as she looked up at him with surprise. Hermione removed her hands from his and moved to peer through the crevice under the wing of the gargoyle sculpture. Ron stood directly behind her, gripping her waist with his hands, as he peered over the top of the wing, his heart pounding.

"She wasn't." Parvati answered.

"And?" Asked some brunette girl that Ron thought he recognized as a fifth year Ravenclaw.

"Well, this morning we were on our way to breakfast when I realized that I'd forgotten one of my textbooks." Said Lavender, excitedly.

In a whisper, Parvati added, "After going back to the common room to fetch it…we saw her leaving the boy's staircase…in her pajamas!" Ron's heart leapt into his throat. _Why hadn't Hermione told him? Better yet, why were these girls running their mouths_? Anger was beginning to pulse quickly through his veins.

"_No_…" The Ravenclaw girl whispered. "Isn't Hermione Granger that girl that's always acting so high and mighty? Right? The bookworm?" Ron gripped Hermione's waist a bit tighter.

"Well…she is very smart, but she's actually quite nice." Parvati said softly. Ron actually thought that she was beginning to look uncomfortable.

"Yes. She's nice," Lavender stated in a bored voice. She then continued with wide, smiling eyes, "But I just didn't expect her to be…well, like _that_. Especially with Ron. I always thought she might have a thing for Harry, though."

"Wait," The brunette said, "Which one's Ron? The Irish fellow?"

"No." Lavender said, "He's the cute redhead."

Ron felt his face blush, and Hermione suddenly scooted back against his chest.

"Oh! The freakishly tall redhead with like fifteen siblings?" The Ravenclaw girl said, "I mean, he is pretty cute, but his family mates like mad, don't they? I guess he has to get started soon if he wants a big family of his own, right?"

Lavender giggled while Parvati smiled feebly, crossing her arms uncomfortably. Ron encircled Hermione's waist from behind, pulling her completely against him. She was trembling. He felt absolutely horrible. _How could he let this happen? He should have made Hermione go back to her room!_

Suddenly, Hermione pulled away from Ron, who made to grab her and missed as she stepped out from behind the statue. Ron's heart clenched painfully in his chest as he realized that Hermione was trembling out of anger. Peering over the stone wing, he saw that Hermione was now face to face with a very horrified-looking Lavender. Parvati was red-faced and wide-eyed, and the brunette looked stunned.

"Hi, Lavender." Hermione said casually, although Ron knew there was an internal boiling cauldron sitting inside her stomach.

"Hermione…oh….I…" Lavender began shakily, which Hermione ignored and interrupted.

"Lavender, I hear there's a Quidditch game this weekend. Ravenclaw vs. Slytherin. I was just wondering…do you and Seamus have your seats reserved…under the bleachers?"

Ron's mouth fell open, as did Lavender's. Anger flashed in Lavender's eyes before she straightened up to her full height. She then flipped her hair off of her shoulder, and turned to stalk off down the corridor. The Ravenclaw girl still looked shocked, but she quickly turned and headed out of sight without a sound. Parvati looked at Hermione for a moment with an extremely shame-faced expression. She took a breath, as if about to say something, but she then quickly ducked her head, turned, and hurried down the hall after Lavender.

Ron was in mild shock. He had forgotten about the story Ginny had told them last term. Seamus had been dating that April Hannings girl, yet two-timing her with Lavender. Shaking his head in an attempt to clear it, Ron reached around for Hermione's hand and pulled her back behind the statue.

"Hermione," He began in a near-whisper, "This is all my fault."

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked sharply. He grabbed hold of her arms and slid his hands down to her hands, which he held tightly.

"That story they were blabbing…it'll pass by every student in days, Hermione." He said gently. "People are going to think that you and I are…well…"

"Ron." Hermione began with her head held high, "It's just as much my fault as it is yours. We should have been more discreet. Actually, it's more my fault. I just waltzed right out of the boys' stairwell without thinking."

Ron felt miserable. "But the rumors this is going to-…"

"I don't care about rumors." Hermione said haughtily. "They can say whatever they like!"

Ron felt his heart tighten in anxious remorse. She was so innocent… She hadn't even had an inkling as to what Seamus' dirty comment had meant, and now her name would be slandered throughout the school as a floozy. _What had he been thinking by inviting her into his bed_? Gazing down at her, she honestly didn't look worried in the least…just heated.

Ron sighed and shook his head, "Hermione…baby, I don't think you understand what-…."

"I do understand, Ron." She said softly, suddenly hugging him around the neck and resting her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms about her as she continued, "I know what they're going to say about me. But as long as the rumors are about me and you…I don't care. I mean…even if the rumors were true…I wouldn't have anything to really be ashamed of, would I?"

She lifted her head and looked at him questioningly. He was speechless. She continued, "I mean, when two people love each other…well…of course, I'm not saying I want to…I just…there's nothing wrong with…well…" She was turning increasingly rouge as she continued, "I, of course, want to remain pure until I'm married, but…I…"

Ron couldn't take it any longer. He bent his head down and kissed her lips softly and lovingly. She had no idea the effect her words had just had on him. His heart felt so full of emotion for her, the excess seemed to be washing through his veins…cleansing his soul. Hermione slowly pulled away, kissing him gently on his chin.

With a sigh she said, "We better go before you're late for the Minister of Magic." Ron smiled down at her, squeezing her once more before releasing his hold. Hand in hand, they walked down the hall, looking at one another every few steps to speak silent, '_I love you's_.'

Once they reached the door to her Ancient Runes class, Ron released her hand. She smiled and turned toward the doorway, but she stopped abruptly and turned to him. "Oh, and just so you know…" She began with complete seriousness, "You _are not_ freakishly tall. I find your height to be quite attractive."

And with that, Hermione entered the classroom and left Ron standing in the corridor smiling stupidly, like the besotted fool that he was…

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Oh my... That's my two syllable review of my chapter... lol. But what do ya'll think? I have been loving your reviews! And, in response to whether or not I mind 'combined chapter' reviews. Not at all! I actually love reading them. Well, thanks again everyone! Chapter 34 is very rocky right now, and I have a roadtrip to take tomorrow...blegh. Hopefully I'll get to post it, though! Wish me luck! 


	34. Chapter 34

The Characters and situations of Harry Potter depicted in this story are the legal property of J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, and AOL Time Warner, and have been used without permission. No copyright violation is intended. No profit is being made off this site. It is for entertainment purposes only.

Chapter 34

Lavender Brown was quite frankly a blabbering blatherskite! A gluttonous gossipmonger! A quick-tempered quidnunc!

It was Friday morning, and Hermione was viciously attacking her mass of untidy, wet hair with her comb. She'd just gotten out of the shower, dressed, and returned to her dormitory to finish her morning preparations. Hermione normally enjoyed these duties. _What better way to start each day than by cleansing_? However, on this particular morning, she was nearly shaking with agitation by the time Lavender left Hermione alone with Parvati in order to take her shower.

_The nerve of some people_! They had blabbed on about something they knew nothing about, insulted Ron's family, and then complimented Ron's appearance! Hermione actually wasn't completely sure why this last offense had bothered her, but it had made a vein in Hermione's temple pulse with agitation when Lavender had referred to Ron as '_the cute redhead_.'

Hermione was very proud to be dating Ron Weasley, who was indeed a cute redhead. But, he was so much more than that, and Lavender really didn't know him from Merlin! It really bothered Hermione that Lavender had complimented Ron's appearance in the midst of defaming his name! _What a hypocrite_! But Hermione had truly meant what she'd said about not caring about the inevitable rumors…_mostly_.

She was a bit anxious of having to deal with whispers and stares, but she would survive. Harry had survived much worse rumors! So what if the school thought her to be copulating with the man she loved? _At least they didn't think she was the heir of Slytherin_!

Hermione could handle the rumors…what she couldn't handle was the remark that fifth-year girl had made on Ron's family, combined with Lavender's giggle. Parvati had looked very uncomfortable after this remark, which was why most of Hermione's anger was focused on the other two girls. _That Ravenclaw girl didn't even know whom Ron was until they'd told her his hair color_! Yet she had the _gall_ to make that crude comment! It was this comment that had caused Hermione's self-restraint to break…And she had then been prompted to make her own awful comment about Lavender and Seamus.

She had felt immensely better after her vengeful remark, until she had been lying in her bed last night, and had thought over what she'd said. She had never said _anything_ like that to _anyone_ before. A feeling of guilt for her words had nested in her stomach, coupled with anger at not being able to properly enjoy the afterglow of revenge. By the time sleep had taken her, Hermione had actually decided to speak with Lavender this morning.

When the morning came, Hermione woke early and returned from the showers just as Lavender and Parvati were waking. Parvati had whispered a timid good morning, but Lavender had openly scowled at her and stalked past her toward the showers, her nose high in the air. This unnecessary behavior had simply enraged Hermione. _Had the girl forgotten what she'd done to stimulate Hermione's insult? Was the girl not the least bit sorry for her gossiping_?

Any guilt that remained in Hermione's stomach had quickly disappeared, to be replaced with anger. And it was this anger that had Hermione viciously combing through her tangles. It was quite painful when she caught a particularly stubborn tangle, but Hermione wanted to leave the room before Lavender returned.

Once the tangles were somewhat under control, she performed a strong Drying Charm on her wet locks, grabbed her satchel, and made for the door. However, just as she reached for the handle, she heard…

"Hermione?"

She turned around slowly to face Parvati, who was looking at a random spot on the floor.

"Um…," Parvati began, wringing her hands together, "I know that saying '_I'm sorry_' can't take back what I said…but if I could take it back…I would."

Hermione nodded and swallowed the rising lump in her throat. She chose not to speak; she didn't want to let on that she was somewhat hurt by Parvati and Lavender's words.

"And Hermione…" She continued, "Lavvy's angry right now, but-…"

"She's no right to be angry with me!" Hermione said louder than she'd intended. Parvati looked quite anxious as she continued in a hurried voice.

"I know! I know! Um…it's just that, in a day or two…when her pride deflates a bit…she'll be sorry, too." She looked down at her feet after she'd finished.

Hermione remained silent, not quite certain what to say to this statement. She wasn't entirely sure that she agreed. The scowl Lavender gave Hermione that morning surely didn't look like it could go away in one or two days.

"If anyone asks me about…well…what me and Lavvy saw…I'll tell them that we were mistaken." Parvati said suddenly.

Hermione sighed slightly; she actually felt like laughing at this comment. "Parvati, thank you, but I think if there's to be any damage, it's already been done." She said blandly. Parvati's expectant face fell. _Well, what did she expect that Ravenclaw girl did after she heard an interesting piece of gossip? Forget about it?_ Not likely… Plus, Hermione's comment to Lavender may have set her on a vengeful path to spread the rumor further…

"I'm really sorry, Hermione." Parvati whispered. Hermione nodded, but she didn't look at her dorm mate for fear that Parvati might start crying. Hermione was appreciative of Parvati's apology, but she didn't really know how to respond. After an attempted half-smile in Parvati's direction, Hermione turned to exit the dormitory. It was beginning to feel quite cramped. Besides, Lavender would be returning soon.

Hermione would just wait in the common room for the others. Since she was ready an hour earlier than usual, she would just meditate in front of the fire. She needed to stop thinking about Lavender and Parvati if she were to concentrate in her classes today.

_Transfiguration_! Hermione thought with a groan. _She'd promised McGonagall that she would try to have better concentration_! She really did need to clear her mind. But the only thing that could help her do that properly at the moment was the one thing that had messed with her concentration in the first place. The only thing that could help her clear her mind was…

"Ron?"

Hermione had just reached the bottom stair to see Ron's tall frame stretched out over the sofa. His eyes were closed and his brow furrowed. His head was lying at one end, with his long legs draped over one arm. It looked as though he had already showered and prepared for classes. His satchel was even sitting atop the coffee table.

He apparently hadn't heard her, so she approached him slowly and sat down on the lounge chair beside him. "Ron?" She tried again. He quickly sat up straight, swinging his legs off of the arm.

As he turned to look at her, she noticed that his eyes were a bit dark underneath, yet he was smiling. "What are you doing down here at this hour?" He whispered.

She smirked at him, as she whispered back, "I was about to inquire the same of you…but why are we whispering?"

He looked slightly confused for a moment before smiling at her again and whispering. "I don't know." She giggled at him as he stood from the sofa.

"Where are you-…" She began, but he quickly crossed to her and squeezed down beside her on the roomy lounge chair. He then slumped down and laid his head upon her shoulder with a tired groan.

"I slept like hell last night." He began. Hermione would've reprimanded his swear if his warm breath hadn't felt so pleasant on her neck. "I just decided to get up early and wait for you down here."

"Why didn't you use a Sleeping Potion?" She asked curiously. He popped his head up quickly and looked at her with his mouth partway open.

"I forgot all about the things…bloody _hell_…" He grumbled.

"Ron!" She reprimanded as she slapped him on the knee. "Now that's twice, and the morning's barely begun!"

He gave her a sultry smile that she guessed was merely intended to be playful…_but no_…it was sultry. He then placed his arm around her to rest his hand on her upper arm as he leaned in and nibbled softly on her earlobe, before kissing her neck and laying his head back down upon her shoulder.

"That's not a very fair way to get out of trouble." She whispered as chills washed over her. He looked up at her with another '_playful'_ smile.

"It worked though, didn't it?" He whispered back; their noses were touching. "Oh…and why are we whispering again?"

She squinted her eyes at him and pulled her head back slightly, "You're hopeless." He chuckled at her, but she continued, "Why couldn't you sleep, anyway?" The adorable smile he had been wearing faded.

He was silent a moment before he muttered, "I'm not sure…" Hermione opened her mouth to press him for a more believable answer, but she was interrupted.

"Hey you two?"

Hermione and Ron both looked up to see Dean Thomas approaching them from the boys' stairwell, "I don't mean to interrupt, but…well, Ron I saw you leave early this morning so I thought I'd take the opportunity to…um…ask you something." Dean said quietly.

"Um…sure…" Ron replied with a touch of apprehension in his voice. Hermione wondered if Ron were thinking the same thing as she; she had a feeling that she knew exactly what Dean meant to ask.

"I actually wanted to know if…well, if Harry fancied Ginny." He said quietly, glancing nervously toward the boys' stairwell. Even though Hermione had anticipated this question, her heart still jumped into her throat. Ron's hand tensed around her upper arm.

"Harry fancy Ginny?" Ron began in a tone that Hermione did not think worthy of a casual manner. "My…my sister, you mean?"

"No, Dean." Hermione answered quickly. "They're simply good friends."

"Well, I thought so!" Dean said brightly, his nervous expression fading instantly, "But you never can tell with friends, can you?" He asked wagging his eyebrows at them. He then took his wand from his pocket and waved it in the air to create confetti, just as Whitman had done in class that first day.

Hermione and Ron both attempted chuckles and Hermione actually wasn't that pleased with the intended nonchalance of her own. But, Dean seemed to be too relieved by her answer to notice.

"Well, thanks guys! Guess I better finish getting ready." He said as he turned for the stairs. "See you two in class!"

As soon as Dean had ascended the steps, Ron turned to look at her. "Hermione…" He whined.

"What?" She asked hastily.

"_They're simply good friends_?" He said with a frown, "Couldn't you have…I don't know…"

"Betrayed Harry's trust by telling Dean the truth?" Hermione spat heatedly.

"No…but-…"

"Made up something that made Ginny appear to be unavailable?" She prompted again.

"Yeah!" He replied with enthusiasm.

Hermione leaned back as far away from him as she could and crossed her arms. "Okay, Ronald. What could I have said? You seem to have a _brilliant_ solution, so please share your knowledge!"

He stared at her with his brows furrowed for a moment before his eyes went wide and he breathed, "Krum!"

"What?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"Viktor Krum!" He exclaimed with wide eyes, "We can tell Dean that Ginny's talking with Krum and that they're dating via…owl."

"Oh, that's ridiculous!" Hermione said as she rolled her eyes at him. Although, there was a part of her that thought it might not sound all that ridiculous…it was just that the idea of someone dating Viktor through the post held a negative undertone with Hermione…

"Why is it ridiculous?" He asked suspiciously.

"Because," Hermione began haughtily, "…because…" She blew a curl out of her eyes and looked away from Ron. "No one dates via owl!"

"Charlie dated a girl from Hong Kong for over a year via owl!" Ron argued back.

"Charlie went to China?" Hermione asked surprised.

"Yeah." Ron replied with a shrug, "He was studying Chinese Fireballs and he…" He stopped abruptly and raised one suspicious eyebrow at her. "You're trying to change the subject."

Hermione's mouth dropped open as she scoffed. "Ron, that is so-…"

His eyes suddenly went wide as he interrupted, "Did you and Krum date through those letters?" Hermione's stomach began to ache.

"No!" She cried too quickly. _Oh, why was she digging herself in this hole_? She had nothing to hide! Even though…_she had been hiding something_… "Ron, we never dated. We just…well…I mean…"

"You kissed him didn't you!" He cried angrily.

"No!" Hermione cried back impatiently. "Ron, we never dated or kissed, but I…I asked him at one time if he would consider…dating me through the post. But he said no…" She finished in a near whisper, as she watched the color drain from Ron's face.

* * *

Hermione's words had taken the anger out of Ron instantly. But they had also made him feel intensely sick. _She asked Krum to date her? She'd never told him that_! A horrible sinking feeling came over him. 

"So…am I like…" Ron began, his heart beating frantically, "Am I your second choice or something?"

A horrified look appeared on Hermione's face and she practically flung herself against him. He held her to him with her head on his shoulder and her arm around his waist. "No! Ron, please listen to me." She began desperately against his chest. "_Viktor_ was my second choice…"

He was sure she could feel how much harder his heart had begun beating against his chest at these words. She lifted her head and looked up at him, "Ron…You have _always_ been my first choice, but I spent a lot of time thinking that you didn't even know I was a girl. Our fourth year is when I started telling Ginny to move on from Harry and start dating other people. I guess I thought it was only fair to advise her to do that…if I did it too. So, I only asked him in an attempt to…to get over you. I _never_ liked him in that way."

Ron released a breath that he'd just realized he'd been holding. "So…" He began slowly, looking down at her face. He felt the tension leave him slightly at the sincerity in her brown eyes. "So, why did he refuse your offer?"

"He wanted to be able to date other people while I was at Hogwarts…" Hermione said calmly before taking a breath and looking away from him, "But…well, he wanted me to come and live with him in Bulgaria after my seventh year…as an intern in some sort of post-graduate program."

"Live with him!" Ron exclaimed, his anger returning. "Live with-! Well you didn't consider it, did you?"

Hermione looked at him and began gnawing her bottom lip…_not a good sign in Ron's opinion_. "Hermione!" He began in disbelief, "How could you have considered something like that?"

"Ron, I…" Hermione began slowly, "I only considered it because of the opportunity of an internship in Bulgaria. Believe me, it had _nothing_ to do with Viktor."

"It had nothing to do with the guy that you'd just asked to…to…?" Ron stopped mid-question as he realized that the word '_date'_ was giving him difficulty at the moment.

"I told you that I _only_ asked him that to-…"

"To get over me. Yes, I know." Ron said harshly. He regretted it immediately at the saddened look that came over Hermione's face. _He would've rather her looked angry_.

"Hermione, I'm sorry…" He said softly. She looked away from him, but he gently took her chin and turned her to face him. "I believe you, alright?" He added before guiding her face to his.

"Alright." She whispered against his lips after their kiss.

"I just wish that you would have told me about you asking Krum to…to…" Ron sighed heavily. _He still couldn't say that word_! "…You know. And about him asking you to…to…" He couldn't say that either.

"I just knew how angry you'd be…" She said quietly, placing her head on his shoulder.

"Hermione…" Ron began, suddenly remembering something, "Last term you told me that Viktor would cross the line sometimes, but you'd always set him straight…"

With her head still resting on his shoulder she responded with a soft sigh, "I decided after the Department of Mysteries that I wouldn't be going to Bulgaria. After that night, I knew I couldn't leave you or Harry. I told Viktor, but he continued to ask me about it over the summer. When I continued to tell him no, he invited me to spend Christmas with him. He said that I would '_fall in love_' with his country if I gave it a chance, but I wrote to him and told him that I couldn't because I'd already fallen in love with you."

Ron's heart turned over a few times, and skipped a few beats in the process. "You told him that you'd fallen in love with me?" He asked quietly. She lifted her head from his shoulder to look up at him.

"Yes." She answered, "At the time, I didn't think that you felt the same way, but it didn't matter to me. I knew I couldn't move off and leave you…_unattended_."

"_Unattended_?" He asked confused.

She smiled sheepishly before resting her head back down on his shoulder, "Well, I think I thought that if I stayed here with you, Harry and I could be such good friends to you that you wouldn't need anyone else, you know? And that maybe I wouldn't have to suffer through you falling in love with…with some other girl."

Ron felt a lump in his throat at these words. Hermione really had loved him as he'd loved her all that time. He pulled her tightly to him and he felt her hand move up his chest as she hugged him around the neck. He turned his head slightly toward her and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Let's not keep secrets from one another, alright Hermione?" He whispered, "Let's always be completely honest…I love y-…"

Her head shot up from his shoulder suddenly and she glared at him. Ron froze immediately, but he then actually looked over his shoulder to make sure that there was no one else standing there that might be receiving this horribly intimidating look. _But no_, it was _definitely_ directed at him.

"Ron!" Hermione cried suddenly, leaning back away from him and lifting her chin with that look that always warned Ron to prepare himself for something unexpected and possibly dangerous.

"Ron, how can you ask me to not keep secrets from you?" She asked firmly.

"What?" Ron asked in exasperation. "How can I-…? Hermione, what's gotten into you all of a sudden?"

"Ron…you, Harry, and Ginny are _all_ keeping something from me _as we speak_!" She said with genuine hurt in her eyes.

"What are you _talking_ about, Hermione?" Ron asked in total confusion, as he absently stroked her arm.

"I know why, too!" She said with a slight quaver to her voice, ignoring his question. Then in a whisper she began again, "He's doing something…_illegal_…or…or _dangerous_, and you all think I'll turn him in. Because Hermione's _always_ so '_high and mighty_' and wanting to do the right thing, but you _never_ listen to me! Even though I'm almost _always_ right! Like that dagger! Have you even told Harry what you said you would? I bet you haven't. You still think it's a '_cool'_ dagger, even though he found it at the Black's home!" She finished in a near hiss.

Ron's eyes had to have been the size of Snitch's when she'd finished this unexpected diatribe. He realized that Hermione had a bottomless memory for everything that Ron had ever told her. Anything he said to her could and would be held against him if he weren't careful. _Were all women like this_?

He shook his head at her, as he began, "Hermione, what in bl-…"

"And!" She interrupted, "I bet he's found some sort of illegal wand-enhancement polish or wax that has to be used in water! Don't look so shocked, Ronald. Did you think I'd forgotten? Well, I haven't! But don't worry. I won't tell anyone what he's doing. I won't tell anyone that he's been going into the shower every morning to try and illicitly enhance his-…"

Ron hurriedly covered Hermione's mouth with one hand to stifle her as he quickly glanced around the, _luckily_, empty common room. She was glaring at him with annoyed bewilderment and trying to take his hand from her mouth with both of her hands. He almost chuckled…_almost_.

He leaned down to her ear and whispered, "Hermione, promise not to say…what you were about to say…out loud, and I'll take my hand from your mouth. But believe me…you _don't_ want anyone to overhear you saying that." She growled into his palm, and he decided to take that as her promise. He leaned back and slowly removed his hand.

"I can not believe you!" She exclaimed incredulously, "What in the world do you mean by covering my mouth like that! That is just the most-…"

"Hermione, Seamus wasn't talking about the kind of wand that you're thinking of." Ron said quickly, avoiding her eye.

Her brows furrowed briefly before she gasped, "So it's _not_ illegal polish! He's gotten an illegal _wand_! It's not the one he was waving about earlier, is it?"

"Thank Merlin, no…" Ron said shaking his head at her. "Hermione, Seamus was just making a crude joke when he said…when he used the phrase…'_buffing your wand_."

"A crude joke?" Hermione asked in confusion.

"_Blimey, _Hermione…" Ron sighed heavily as he leaned in close to whisper, "A crude _sexual_ joke." She leaned away from him with her brows furrowed.

Suddenly, however, a look of comprehension washed over her. Her eyes went wide, and her hands moved to cover her now gaping mouth. Ron looked away as his face began to burn with embarrassment. Although there was a lot of relief mixed in with his embarrassment. He was immensely relieved that Hermione had comprehended the meaning of the euphemism without further explanation.

"Oh, I'm such…an…_idiot_!" She cried as she put her face completely in her hands and leaned forward to rest her elbows on her knees.

Ron kept his arm about her shoulders as he leaned over her. "You aren't an idiot, Hermione. You just didn't know."

Her hands dropped suddenly and she looked at him with wide eyes, "And _Harry_! Yesterday, I asked you about it in front of _Harry_! Oh no…" She groaned as she returned her face to her hands.

"Harry's probably already forgotten about that." Ron lied, rubbing a hand soothingly over her back.

"Forgotten about what?"

Ron and Hermione both looked up so quickly, Ron was surprised one of their necks didn't snap. Harry had just approached them and was now staring at them suspiciously. When neither of them answered, he simply rolled his eyes.

"Ron, if you're talking about what Cho said, I haven't forgotten. But Hermione, don't worry yourself over it, all right? Ginny and I talked last night."

"Cho?" Hermione said blandly, her brows furrowed. Ron nudged her knee with his and her eyes went wide, "Cho!" Hermione exclaimed in relief. Harry looked puzzled. "I mean…yes, I know that you haven't stopped thinking about what she said." She replied quickly. "And…um… I'm not going to worry about anything. Ginny loves you not Dean."

Harry nodded with a half-smile, just as Ginny entered from the girls' stairwell. Ron noticed that his sister didn't look too chipper this morning. She actually looked very tired as she walked slowly to them. Her hair seemed to be thrown up in some sort of messy bun with strands falling everywhere, and she wasn't wearing any make-up.

"So," Ron began, as his worried gaze left his sister to fall on Harry, "What did you two talk about, exactly? I mean, what do you two plan to do about…about him?"

Ginny scowled at Harry as she responded, "When confronted by DT, as we shall call him in code, be polite but not flirtatious. Avoid being alone with him. And if it gets out of hand, simply tell him that I'm not interested." She said in a singsong voice, "Does that sum up your latest list of guidelines for me, Harry?" She spat before abruptly turning for the portrait hole door. Ron stared after his sister as she marched out of the common room, her loose hair falling down even more from its bun.

Ron quickly stood from the chair and reached a hand down to help Hermione up, "I'm sorry, mate." He muttered to Harry, who was staring after Ginny with a deep frown. "I shouldn't have asked."

"No," Harry grumbled without taking his eyes off of the exit, "You shouldn't have." He then tightened his grip on his satchel and stalked off toward the door. Ron exchanged a look with Hermione before he gripped her hand tighter. They then set off in pursuit of their two quarreling friends.

The morning had already taken some unexpected twists, and it didn't seem to be getting any less interesting. On their way to the Great Hall they passed Colin and Dennis Creevey huddled in one corner of one of the landings. Their heads were together and Dennis was showing his brother some pictures. Harry didn't give them a second glance, but Ron craned his neck slightly to see if he could catch a glimpse of what they were looking at so suspiciously. Colin saw him, however, and grabbed the pictures from Dennis' hands, shoving them in a pocket of his robes.

"What's that about?" Hermione whispered beside him. Ron shrugged, as he watched the Creevey brothers hurriedly climb the stairs. For some reason their covertness had bothered him a bit.

_Okay_, Ron thought tiredly, _I'm going to have to make it through the rest of this day with a mere hour of sleep behind me_. _I don't have time to worry about two titchy kids and their strange habits. _Ron hadn't told Hermione the reason for his lack of sleep, but it was completely her doing!

Of course, not in a way that angered him…it just frustrated him. He had slept through Wednesday night with her in his arms, and he had slept better than he could ever remember sleeping. And then the next night he was supposed to just go back to sleeping with his pillow, which didn't have even one of Hermione's beautiful curves!

Well, he couldn't do it! And he couldn't tell her why he had insomnia either. Knowing Hermione, she would offer to sleep with him. And, Ron couldn't take the chance that he wouldn't be able to say no. It was his fault in the first place that the inevitable rumors would begin to spread. He'd invited Hermione into his bed, allowed himself to fall asleep, and allowed her to just walk right out of his dormitory in her pajamas!

He might not be able to reverse his blunder, but he could prevent it from growing. Although, Ron thought sadly as he looked at Harry's troubled expression, it looked as if someone had a growing blunder of their own…

* * *

Breakfast was _awkward_. Just _awkward_! That was the best word for it. 

Ginny was pouting and barely eating anything. Harry was completely expressionless and silent. Ron was incredibly antsy, as if he wanted to say something. A few times he had even opened his mouth to speak, but quickly closed it again. And as for Hermione, she felt as if she couldn't look Harry in the eye. So, she guessed it was good that he was entranced with his plate.

The more Hermione thought about her misunderstanding of Seamus' comment, the more she remembered snippets of yesterday morning's breakfast chat. _She had just gone on and on about it_! No wonder Harry had been extra quiet around her the whole day! Of course, now he was being quiet for a different reason. A reason that actually disturbed Hermione more than embarrassment between herself and Harry.

Obviously Ginny still wasn't happy with the fact that Harry wanted to keep their feelings hidden. Hermione had thought that she would grow accustomed to it, but it seemed as though she only grew more edgy with each passing day. And it was only a week into the term!

"I have an idea." Ron said suddenly, calling everyone's attention to him. Hermione nudged him under the table with her foot, but he trudged on. "Ginny, I know what you can tell people to get Dean to leave you alone."

"Ron…" Hermione began apprehensively. She really didn't think it was a good time for him to talk about this matter with Harry and Ginny. A better time might be when at least one of them regained the ability to smile.

"No, I want to hear this." Ginny said with slight interest. Harry looked doubtfully at Ron.

Rather eagerly, Ron explained his idea of creating a false relationship between Ginny and Viktor. The whole while Hermione was watching Harry and Ginny's expressions. After Ron had finished, Harry had his eyebrows raised slightly as if considering it, but Ginny's interested expression had faded to something that looked almost like boredom.

"It won't work." Ginny said plainly.

"Why not?" Ron and Harry asked in unison.

"Because everyone that reads _Quidditch Today _knows where Krum eats, how many showers he takes every day, and especially who he's currently dating." She replied.

"That's not true!" Ron said in exasperation. "I've been a subscriber since I could read, and I've not once read anything about Krum's girlfriends!"

"That's because you don't read the gossip columns in the back, Ron." Ginny said impatiently.

"Well, who does?" Ron asked testily, "No one cares about those rumors."

"Unfortunately, people do care about those rumors." Ginny said with a sigh. Hermione's stomach cramped slightly at the word '_rumors_,' and she glanced down the table to see Lavender and Parvati eating with their usual crowd of friends.

"And," Ginny continued with a sigh, "Dean happens to be one of those people that care about that rubbish. He used to drive me mad always talking about-…"Ginny's voice trailed off at the uncomfortable look on Harry's face.

"Anyway…" Ginny said after clearing her throat. "It just won't work."

"What if…" Harry began quietly, "What if we just made up a person. You know, just some random Joe or John…"

"Yeah!" Ron breathed, "We'll tell him you're dating some prat that Fred and George met one day at their shop or something. We could make up a whole story about him and no one would ever know!"

Ginny looked miserable. "It won't work, you two." She said quietly. Ron sighed heavily and looked to Harry in disbelief at his sister's stubbornness.

"Why?" Harry asked calmly.

"Because…" She began, as she played nervously with her fingers. "Dean has always been able to tell whether or not I'm lying. He'll just know…and…and I don't want to lie to him. He's still my friend..."

Harry looked at her a moment before sighing and looking down at his plate.

"Don't roll your eyes at me, Harry." Ginny said sternly. "It's not my fault that-…"

"Hey guys!" Dean called merrily. Hermione looked up to see the one person that they all least wanted to see at the moment coming to stand directly behind Ginny, whose eyes had gone a bit wide.

Before any of them could properly return his greeting, Dean leaned over Ginny, placing his hands on the table top on either side of her. Hermione saw her tense as he leaned down to whisper something in her ear. Hermione's knees began bobbing up and down as she anxiously watched Dean and Ginny.

Hermione chanced a glance at Harry…and gasped. Harry didn't seem to notice, seeing as how he was burning a hole through the wooden table with his glare, but Ron grabbed her hand under the table and quickly leaned in to whisper urgently, "You saw it too!"

Hermione turned her head to look at him with wide eyes, "Yes!" She whispered back, "His eyes! You've seen it before?"

Ron nodded at her as he gnawed on the inside of his cheek. "Do you think he knows?" He asked under his breath.

Hermione shrugged, but she then leaned in a bit closer to whisper, "We've got to ask him about it." Ron nodded at her again, but as an afterthought Hermione added, "Let's wait until lunch, alright? Harry's got enough to worry about throughout today's classes." She then gave Ron a peck on his cheek and took a piece of his toast so they didn't look too suspicious.

When Hermione looked back up at Ginny, Dean was leaning back away from her. Ginny then gave him a small smile and nodded. He beamed at her before walking off to join Seamus, who was waiting for him at the double doors exiting the Great Hall.

After watching him leave, Ginny sighed and rested her head in one hand. "He's having trouble in Potions and he wants me to help him with an essay over the weekend."

"I didn't know he had trouble in Potions." Hermione stated absently, watching Harry to see if his eyes would glow again.

"I didn't know we had an essay for the weekend." Ron added with a scowl.

Harry rolled his eyes at them. "We don't." He stated darkly, before turning to Ginny, "So where's the date?"

Ginny turned to him with a glare. "Don't start, Harry." She said through gritted teeth.

"Well you know he doesn't want to study." Harry replied.

"We won't leave the common room." She spat, as she stood up to grab her satchel, "You're acting like I did something wrong, Harry. I would have loved to have told him no, but that would have upset you more!"

"Ginny, I told you that if it got out of hand to tell him flat out that you aren't interested." Harry said firmly, looking up at her, "I consider him asking you to join him in a private study session that we all know he doesn't need…to be out of hand."

Harry looked away from her then. Ginny reached up with one hand and took her hair down from a loose bun. She then slammed the golden, butterfly barrette Harry had given her for Christmas down on the table in front of him. He picked it up slowly and gazed back up at her.

"You can keep that until you decide to stop playing this game with me." She whispered with tears in her eyes. "I'm trying to play by your rules, but I can't do it anymore!" He started to reach for her, but he stopped himself and placed his head in his hand. She swallowed rather hard before turning on her heel and stalking hurriedly out of the Great Hall.

Harry stood to grab his satchel so Hermione and Ron followed. Hermione's heart was hurting for Harry and Ginny both. She understood why Harry would not publicly date Ginny, but she could also see how hard it was on Ginny. Hermione was beginning to question whether or not their secret relationship was for the best.

At the top of the stairs leading down into the dungeon, Hermione glanced over at Harry. His jaw was working, but Hermione's eyes then went to his hand, which was closed tightly about his satchel strap. She hastily grabbed his wrist.

"Harry!" She said, attempting to pry his hand out of a fist, from which a thin line of blood was trickling down.

Harry looked down and released his grip from his strap. Holding his bloodied palm up, Hermione saw Ginny's barrette lying in the middle of his shaking hand. Hermione took out her wand and uttered a healing spell on his palm and a cleaning spell on the bloodstained barrette.

"I can't see Snape right now." Harry muttered darkly as he placed the barrette in his pocket. "I'm skiving."

"Harry…" Hermione began quietly, but he turned and headed straight for the Grand Staircase.

Hermione felt a single tear roll down her cheek as she watched him go. Ron squeezed her hand gently as he urged her to follow him down the cold, stone stairs.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey everyone! I'm back, but unfortunately this chapter isn't as long as I'd like. It's 6000 words, but if I finished their day, it would have been like 12,000 and I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer for new material. So, I hope I've given you all a bit to chew on while I begin work on chapter 35! Which, I promise will be more juicy!

Maybe it won't take me too long to get back into the flow. Thanks everyone for being patient while I was on vacation. I had a good time in St. Louis and I went up in the arch for the first time! I'm afraid of heights... but luckily I made it back to solid ground without hyperventilating!

Lol...well, I'm off to write! Thank you readers and reviewers!


	35. Chapter 35

The Characters and situations of Harry Potter depicted in this story are the legal property of J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, and AOL Time Warner, and have been used without permission. No copyright violation is intended. No profit is being made off this site. It is for entertainment purposes only.

**Author's note: Okay, I finally figured out what I'd done wrong with the postings of chapters 34 and 35, and I think I've fixed it! So THIS IS A NEW CHAPTER. For a day it was just chapter 34 repeated, but now it's the real chapter 35. So please read and enjoy!**

**Author's Note Part II: Um...Thank you to Mr.Steven for informing me of the...um...rather inappropriate alteration of the spelling of the word shoulder. I have fixed that in this version of Chapter 35...so...yeah... (lol)**

Chapter 35

Hermione transfigured her third quill into a perfectly formed silver needle…_and she had no idea how she managed it_. She felt as if she had less concentration than she'd had in her last two Transfiguration classes.

However, this time her lack of concentration was not related to the handsome man sitting by her side, _who was not even attempting to concentrate in the least_. This time Hermione was confounded by the recent turn of events between Harry and Ginny.

Ginny had just given Harry that barrette back and told him that she couldn't play by his rules anymore… _Was that spoken out of anger? Or, was she truly unwilling to continue to 'play by Harry's rules?_' And what did that even mean? Hermione honestly could not imagine Harry without Ginny in his life, or vice versa for that matter. Now that they fully realized their love for one another_, how could either of them deny it_?

Surely Ginny hadn't meant that she would not even secretly date Harry. That was just too awful to think about! Hermione was reminded of that horrid week at Grimmauld Place, in which Ginny quit eating because of Harry's refusal to be with her. Surely she wouldn't put herself through that torture. Unless, of course, the torture of being in a secret relationship with Harry, was worse than no relationship with him at all._ But that was absurd!_

But it wasn't so absurd that the idea of it wasn't driving Harry mad… _He never skived lessons_. But he did not go to Potions, nor had he shown up for Charms…or Transfiguration… It was probably for the better that Harry did not face Snape today, who seemed to be feeling especially cruel. He had reminded Ron of his detention for this evening as soon as he'd laid eyes upon him. Hermione and Ron had both forgotten that Ron had two more assigned detentions ahead of him.

So, Hermione spent most of Potions worrying over what horrid task Snape had set for Ron. Would he make him endure more painful labor like the de-spining of the Lionfish? _Ron's hand still wasn't healed from Wednesday!_

Hermione guessed that there was a subconscious part of her that wanted to ensure that McGonagall was not disappointed in her work for the third time in a row. For there was no other fathomable way she could be doing so well with McGonagall's assignment with the current worries she had roosting in her mind.

As Hermione began the incantation on her fourth quill, a soft snoring interrupted her. She looked to her right and saw that Ron had dozed off with his cheek resting on his fist.

"_Ron_!" Hermione whispered urgently as she placed her hand upon his knee under the table and shook it gently.

His head shot up quickly as he muttered something that sounded like, '_chocolate frogs_.' He then looked at her with a rather puzzled expression. "Was I dreaming?" He asked quickly, looking a bit anxious for some reason.

"I don't know if you were _dreaming_," Hermione began, with one eye on McGonagall, "But you were _sleeping_! And I don't think this is the place to catch up on your sleepless night, Ron."

He sighed heavily and picked up one of the needles Hermione had transfigured. "So," He began in a bored voice, "We're turning these into quills?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at him and began explaining the lesson to him under her breath. She demonstrated it for him. More so because she wanted to remain inconspicuous than because she actually thought he needed a visual aid. However, she must have really been concentrating on her transfiguring because she was startled when she heard a snippy voice from overhead.

"Mr. Weasley."

Hermione looked up slowly to see McGonagall peering down at Ron with a disapproving, pursed-lip frown. "Yes, Professor?" Ron asked in a voice that sounded as if he'd just eaten something rotten.

"Mrs. Granger is doing an _exemplary_ job today, and I'm sure she would appreciate it if you'd listen to _my_ instructions at the _beginning_ of the class period so that she would not have to recite them to you multiple times throughout the hour." She responded in one long breath.

"Yes, Professor." Ron replied as he scooted his chair a couple of inches away from Hermione's and picked up a quill.

McGonagall nodded and took a deep breath before saying in a somewhat secretive tone, "I hope that you have plans to begin busying your team with practices starting next week. I hear that Hufflepuff has a promising group of players this term. I would hate for a pitiable year of Quidditch to affect your performance in my class, Mr. Weasley."

Ron looked quite taken aback, but he straightened up in his seat. "Well, professor …I wasn't sure if we would be allowed to use the pitch after four PM with the new rules and all."

"Of course you can." She replied briskly, "As long as you hand in a schedule of your practices at the beginning of each week." Clearing her throat she added, "Now please, Mr. Weasley, that's enough idle chatter about Quidditch. Resume your work."

Hermione watched her walk to the next table and peer over the frustrated, scowling face of Seamus Finnigan, who seemed to have turned his quill into a nettle instead of a needle. He had apparently pierced himself with one of its thorns as he was sucking on his thumb. The rest of the class period resulted in three more exceptional needles from Hermione and two very nice needles from Ron since he had been cheered up considerably by his chat with McGonagall.

On their way down to the first floor for Defense Against the Dark Arts, Hermione turned to Ron and asked anxiously, "Do you think Harry will show?"

Ron yawned a rather large yawn before responding with a casual shrug and an, "I don't know, Hermione."

She wasn't much satisfied with his answer. Actually, it quite irked her. For some reason, Harry's absence and his and Ginny's spat had really bothered Hermione.

"You don't _know_?" Hermione repeated as she mocked his shrug. "Are you not the _least_ bit concerned over Harry? Or your _sister_?"

Ron frowned at her. "Well, Hermione…Ginny was just angry with Harry at breakfast. She's not really going to break it off with him. _Believe_ me. I watched her drool over him for five years. She won't botch it up now."

"Botch it up?" Hermione said in slight disbelief, "She's not _botching_ anything up. She's just not happy with the mixed messages Harry's giving her."

"His messages don't seem all that mixed to me." Ron replied calmly.

Hermione sighed heavily and walked the rest of the way with a good two feet between them and her lips pursed. _Why was he acting so unconcerned_? Ginny had left the Great Hall in tears and Harry had been too upset to notice that he was cutting into his hand with a metal barrette. And what did Ron mean, '_his messages don't seem all that mixed_?'

…_Ginny we can't act like we're dating, but nothing else in our relationship will change. Ginny you can't eat with us all the time. Yes you can. Ginny be nice to Dean, but not flirtatious. No, Ginny! Not like that…!_

It made Hermione's head hurt just thinking about it! She knew Harry was only doing it because he cared greatly for Ginny's safety, but still… _It was enough to make anyone go mad_! And Ron was acting like there was nothing wrong with…_anything_! He didn't even seem worried that Harry had just skived three full class periods! Which, to Hermione's recollection, had never happened before.

Hermione could feel Ron's eyes upon her as they continued to their next class, but she didn't look at him. _She was just so miffed about his flippant attitude_! However, once they'd reached the landing of the first floor, he unexpectedly grabbed her hand and pulled her into the corner, nearest the doubled archway leading from the entrance hall to the classroom corridor.

"Hermione," He began, taking both of her hands in his, "I've been thinking…tonight…I'll say something to Harry about that dagger. _And_ about how he's been treating this situation with Ginny. Alright?"

Hermione gazed up into his concerned blue eyes, and quite without warning, she lowered her head, and…_burst into tears_. Ron immediately bent down to peer into her face with a frantic look of desperation.

"_Ah damn me to hell_…" He said under his breath as his hands left hers to stroke her arms.

"_Ron_!" She reprimanded in a choked sob, looking up into his still frantic expression.

"I'm sorry, Hermione! I won't say anything to Harry, alright?" He said soothingly. Hermione couldn't speak so she simply shook her head in an attempt to tell him that he was mistaking the meaning of her tears. "No? Okay …so you do want me to…_not_…tell…him? Or no..." He looked up to the ceiling temporarily before quickly looking down at her and squeezing her upper arms. "Is this about me falling asleep in Transfiguration?" He asked almost hopefully. She continued to shake her head, and his shoulders slumped slightly. "Blimey, Hermione…just tell me what to do and I'll do it! Alright?"

Hermione's tears slowly began to subside, so she took a deep breath and attempted to speak, "Ron, I'm just crying because…." She swallowed another rising lump in her throat before whispering, "_I…l-love you s-so m-much_!"

His confused frown turned into the most endearing smile ever. "Hermione…" He said through a deep chuckle as he pulled her to him. With his arms tightly about her he kissed her gently on her cheek. "I love you, too." He whispered low in her ear. She wrapped her arms as tightly as she could about his waist.

As she continued to cling to him, Hermione tried to understand where that strange outburst had come from. _She had been almost as startled over it as Ron_. She guessed that spending over two hours worrying about the possibility of two of her best friends splitting up and denying their love for one another had stressed Hermione to the limit. The limit that was breakable by Ron's sincere concern for her obvious annoyance at him on the way to the first floor.

She could only imagine the thoughts he must have had as he attempted to understand why she was angry with him. He seemed to have come to the right conclusion, as he had offered to speak with Harry over his treatment of Ginny… _Ron still amazed her sometimes with the many ways he showed his love for her._ Which brought Hermione to the realization of another reason for her tears. The current dispute between Harry and Ginny had made Hermione really appreciate her love with Ron. She was so glad that she and Ron had a relationship that they didn't have to hide any longer.

"Oi there! Let's keep our halls nice and clean!"

Hermione and Ron pulled away from one another to see Whitman just arriving on the landing from the staircase. He had been smiling smugly, but as he looked at them his eyes went wide.

"Bluey, is that _you_? And Miss _Granger_?" He asked in disbelief as he approached them with a flashy smile.

"You two cracking on each other?" He asked in surprise, but when neither of them answered, he turned to Ron, "Well, from one man to the next…Defense Against the Dark Arts can only get you so far…" He said in mock-seriousness, and then pointing to Hermione with his thumb, he added, "…with _sheilas_."

Hermione was surprised to see a hesitant, yet genuine smile from Ron. "Yeah," Ron said quietly, before looking to Hermione, "She keeps me on my toes."

Whitman and Hermione both chuckled a bit, but then Hermione looked to Ron and had a sudden urge to do something. "Actually," Hermione said playfully, "_You_ keep me on _mine_." He raised his eyebrow at her as she approached him and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek.

"Oh! I think she's got you there, mate!" Whitman said as he chuckled. "You've got him grinning like a shot fox, Miss Granger!"

Hermione smiled sheepishly, but Ron simply stared at Hermione with a silly grin. Which was, of course, her intention. She knew showing affection toward Ron in the presence of Whitman would thrill him…_or at least make him feel a bit more comfortable_.

"Well," Whitman began, as he slapped Ron on the back, "I think I'll rack off on that note!" He then moved past them to head for his classroom, still chuckling slightly. "Keep him on his toes, Miss Granger!" He called over his shoulder.

After Whitman left the entrance hall for the corridor, Ron's smile broadened. She beamed at him, and it looked as if Ron were about to say something, but he was interrupted by a loud cackling.

They both turned toward the staircase to see Peeves the poltergeist floating down the stairs, quickly pursued by…_Ginny_. She was waving her fist at him and shouting, "_Give it back_!" Hermione then noticed that Peeves was holding, what looked like, a satchel just above Ginny's reach. Peeves stopped right in the middle of the entrance hall, giving Hermione and Ron a perfect view from their corner in the corridor. Ginny was now jumping for her satchel, but to no avail.

The next horrible set of events happened in quick succession. Too quick for Hermione to really even consider trying to aid Ginny in retrieving her bag. The whole while Hermione and Ron were just staring at the scene from the safety of their corner, yet Hermione still felt as if she would be wise to conjure a shield around her and Ron.

As Ginny continued to jump at Peeves…Dean Thomas came down the stairs to the landing, surveyed the scene and then proceeded to smile from ear to ear like a '_shot fox_,' as Whitman would say. Dean then approached Ginny and began jumping for her bag along with her.

Unfortunately Peeves only flew higher. Although Hermione had no idea what would happen next, she found herself hoping that Harry would actually skive Defense Against the Dark Arts as well. However, her hopes were unfulfilled as Harry appeared on the landing from his descent of the staircase mere seconds later.

Harry looked from Ron and Hermione, still huddled in the corner, to Ginny and Dean, still jumping for the satchel. His stare was one of frustration and just plain stress. Harry remained by the stairs, as he too became a member of the audience, which seemed to be growing. There were now students gathering about the entrance hall, watching in either amusement or sympathy. Only a few students actually entered the classroom. Harry moved partway behind the banister of the stairs, and Hermione was fairly sure that Ginny had not even seen him enter.

"_Wheee_!" Shouted Peeves as he did a couple of flips in mid-air to dodge a rather large jump from Dean, which actually got close to making contact with Ginny's bag.

"Oh! Almost caught it did you?" Peeves taunted. "_Peevesy's too quick! Peevesy's too clever_!"

"Oh just _forget_ it!" Ginny cried in frustration as she roughly pushed her long strands of hair from her face and shoulders. Dean continued to jump for it.

"Is wee wittle Weasley going to pout?" Peeves asked in a singsong voice. "Pouting shan't get you your sack! Pouting shan't get you _nothing_! Wittle _weeper_!"

"Give us the bag, Peeves!" Dean said impatiently, as he too stopped jumping.

Dean then looked down at Ginny with a somewhat timid smile, as he said, "Let me just give you a boost, alright?"

Before she even had time to answer, he reached down and gripped a startled Ginny by the hips and hoisted her up into the air. A few bystanders whooped. Harry wasn't one of them…actually, he now had his head ducked low.

Ginny looked as if she might yell for Dean to put her down, but she glanced upward and saw how very close to the cackling Peeves she now was. She swiftly reached for her bag, and actually got a firm hold on one of its straps. But she lost her balance in the process. With a gasp she wrapped her arms tightly about Dean's neck to keep from falling backward, but Dean must have seen this as an invitation to kiss her…_because he did_.

Peeves blew a raspberry at them and flew up through the ceiling, apparently bored with them now that Ginny had retrieved her bag.

Hermione thought she heard a muttered, '_damn_,' from Ron and a few low whistles from some bystanders, but her gaze was on Dean and Ginny. Ginny hastily removed her hands from his neck and pushed on his chest. He took his mouth from hers and looked down at Ginny's shocked expression. He too appeared startled at what he'd just done, but he didn't remove his hands from her, which had somehow moved to her waist.

Suddenly, however, Dean gasped and pulled his hands away from her as if he'd just been burned. He looked at Ginny and then down at his hands in slight shock and even took a step back. Hermione immediately looked over to Harry, who was in the same partially concealed spot behind the banister, but who was now squatting on the ground with his head in his hands.

"_Ron_!" Hermione whispered urgently as she pointed to Harry. Ron's brows furrowed as he looked from Harry to Dean. Hermione was almost positive that Harry had just mildly cursed him.

Ginny wasted no time in reaching down to the ground for her satchel, which Hermione actually couldn't remember falling from Ginny's grasp. She then slung it over her shoulder and all but ran for the stairs. Dean was frowning after her, but he was still occasionally looking down at his hands with confusion. When Ginny reached the landing, she ran straight up the stairs without a glance at Harry's squatted form. Hermione didn't think that Ginny even saw him or knew that he had witnessed the entire thing.

Suddenly, Hermione heard a wheezing sound and looked up to see that Dean was clutching at his chest and taking big gasping breaths of air…_or trying to_. His face was contorted into a panicky gape. Hermione seemed to have lost all ability to move or speak, as she was glued to the spot, watching in horror. It seemed that most of the onlookers were suffering from the same stunned silence, although, some were whispering fiercely and pointing in confusion toward Dean. Looking around at them all, Hermione saw someone standing in one darkened corner…_Malfoy_. He was watching the scene with intense interest.

Seamus had run out of the crowd in the adjoined corridor to stand beside Dean with a terrified and helpless expression. "_Dean_!" He was shouting at his friend.

Ron suddenly ran past her toward Harry, who was still squatting on the ground, his head in his hands. "_Harry_!" Ron shouted, leaning down over Harry and gripping him by the shoulders.

Now everyone in the hall had noticed Harry's crouching form. Everyone was looking from Ron and Harry to Dean, who had now fallen to the floor on his back. His wheezing continued. At a complete loss as to what to do, Hermione ran to Dean and knelt on his other side, opposite Seamus, who was now kneeling as well.

"What's he doin' to 'im?" Seamus shouted at her angrily. She simply looked at him, as tears began stinging her eyes. She didn't respond, but instead looked down at Dean's panicked face.

"Dean?" She cried. _What should she do_? Hermione grabbed his hand and he held it tightly, there were now tears his eyes, which were staring into hers with fear. She placed her free hand on his forehead, and he was freezing cold, yet sweating.

"_Ron, do something_!" Hermione screamed.

"Harry, stop!" Ron began shouting; but Harry remained squatted in the floor with his head down. Suddenly Neville surfaced from the crowd of students and ran to Ron's side.

"Harry!" Ron shouted again.

"_I'm trying_!" Harry bellowed in a strangled voice. Ron looked at Neville and they each bent down to grab hold of Harry's arms, however they couldn't seem to lift him.

"What's all this chinwagging about out here? It sounds like a herd of-…"

Hermione looked up to see Whitman standing in the door to the entrance hall with wide eyes on her and Dean.

"_Hey_!" He shouted ashis eyes moving to Harry, Ron, and Neville. Whitman pushed through a group of students and began running toward them, but he stopped in his tracks as Harry shot up from the ground, knocking Ron and Neville to the floor.

Quite a few people screamed then, including Hermione. Harry had one hand over his face as he backed up against the wall, but his hand couldn't conceal the green light emitting from his eyes. The green glow was so bright it could be seen through the spaces between Harry's fingers.

"_What the f-…"_ Whitman breathed before shouting, "Everyone get inside the classroom!" He then retrieved his wand and pointing it at Harry, he muttered something. No one obeyed his order to leave the scene. They all continued to stare as a blue, translucent orb encircled Harry.

Harry's hand then fell from his eyes, and Hermione saw them fully. _His eyes_… They looked just as they had in his Animagus form. There were no pupils, just green glowing globes. More people screamed, and she suddenly felt faint. Nonetheless, she kept her hold on Dean's hand, who had stopped wheezing, and was now coughing and breathing heavily.

Now, however, Harry was clutching at his own chest and wheezing. Hermione stood from Dean and ran to Whitman.

"What's _happening_?" She cried through tears. Ron stood from the ground and ran to her. "Make it stop!" Hermione screamed as Harry kneeled back down to the ground.

"Stop, you bloody-…!" Ron shouted at Whitman, "Look what you're doing to him!"

Whitman's hand was shaking as he held his wand on Harry, "It's … not … supposed … to … _ah_!" He dropped his arm and grabbed at his wrist. As soon as he did so, the blue orb faded and Hermione heard a yell from Dean, who again began clutching at his chest and wheezing. Even Seamus' eyes were glossy as he looked back down at his friend.

"_Ah_!" Whitman shouted as he jabbed his wand in Harry's direction. A red light shot forth and impacted with Harry's chest. Harry let out a low groan before crumpling the rest of the way to the ground, unconscious.

"_No_!" Hermione screamed, making to run to him. Ron caught her around the waist, and held her back.

"Hermione, it's…it's not safe…" Ron said in a strange, low, quavering voice.

Whitman approached Harry and bent down to lift him up in his arms. He then took a few steps toward the opposite end of the hall as his classroom, before stopping and calling, "Uh…cl-class dismissed!" He then hurriedly carried Harry toward the hospital wing. Hermione looked up at Ron, who released his hold around her waist, grabbed her hand, and followed.

* * *

"So, you two are telling me that his eyes started glowing because he was crook with a poltergeist?" 

Ron and Hermione exchanged tired glances. Whitman had taken Harry straight to Madam Pomfrey, who was currently tending to his still unconscious form stretched out on a bed. Whitman had then sent for Dumbledore and begun an interrogation on Ron and Hermione while they waited.

"Peeves can be rather annoying, you know?" Ron replied, trying to sound convincing. Whitman just gave him a very disbelieving stare. _What was he supposed to say_? _He couldn't tell him the truth_! He couldn't tell him that Harry was mad at Dean for kissing Ginny because that would give away Harry's feelings.

Although, Ron highly doubted that the bystanders that had watched the entire scene hadn't become suspicious of Harry and Ginny. Whitman hadn't seen the kiss; he'd just seen Dean Thomas suffocating and Harry…_glowing_. But for those that had seen the kiss … _wouldn't it be easy for them to piece together that bit of information with Harry's_…_attack_?

"I've never seen…_that_…happen over a prankster's chyacking!" Whitman exclaimed, "Dumbledore told me that Harry was learning some advanced magic…but what in the _bloody hell_ was that? Oh! And, Hazza was attacking that Thomas fellow, not that Peeves larrikin!"

"But he wasn't attacking him on purpose!" Hermione said, standing up from the bed next to Harry's, where she and Ron were seated, and stamping her foot.

Whitman sighed and turned his back on her, but Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and urged her to sit back down beside him, which she did grudgingly. She turned toward Ron and crossed her arms, "He didn't attack him on purpose." She said with tears welling in her eyes.

"Of course he didn't…" Ron said soothingly as he scooted a bit closer to Hermione on the bed and put his arm around her waist. He kissed her lightly and she then rested her head on his shoulder. The only problem with Ron's soothing words was the fact that _he didn't really know whether or not they were true._

_What would Ron have done if he had witnessed someone kissing Hermione during his and Hermione's brief secret relationship_? Ron wouldn't have been surprised if his eyes had glowed as well! When Ron had approached Harry's kneeling form and touched him, Harry had been very warm to the touch. And when Harry had stood, Ron had felt some sort of invisible 'push' throw him to the ground. As Whitman had said…_What in the bloody hell was that?_

"Alright." Madam Pomfrey said suddenly, standing up straight from Harry's peaceful form. "He should wake in a few more minutes."

"Wake?" Whitman asked in disbelief, turning around to face the beds again. "Have you got kangaroos loose in your top paddock?"

Madam Pomfrey pursed her lips and stood up straighter, "The Headmaster has _asked_ that he be woken. He wishes to speak with him." She said firmly, and then thrusting a bottle of pink potion into Whitman's hands she added, "Here. Make sure Potter drinks this when he wakes. It's an Energy Restorative Potion." She then briskly headed for the door and exited, making sure it closed softly behind her.

Whitman sat the potion down rather hard on Harry's bedside table. "Energy restoration? The silly codger… Not only does he want him awake, he wants to make sure he's got heaps of energy!"

Hermione scoffed and turned her body away from Whitman. Ron squeezed his arm a bit tighter around her waist, but he didn't say anything. He sort of shared Whitman's concern. What if Harry was still unable to control his…_power_…when he awoke? _Should they give him more energy to work with? Where was Dumbledore! Ron needed some answers!_

Suddenly, there was a quick knocking on the door before it opened with a creak. Dumbledore stuck his white-bearded head in slowly, before pushing the door open a bit more to enter.

"Oh bonzer, Headmaster! You're here!" Whitman said, approaching him with his hand outstretched, "Holy dooley, Dumble-…" Whitman began as Dumbledore took his hand. Whitman suddenly stumbled however as, to Ron's surprise, Ginny walked in with deep concern knotting her forehead. "…_dear_…" Whitman finished with a small smile as he looked at Ginny.

"Actually it's pronounced Dumble-_dore_, though I once thought of changing it to Dumb-_lay_-dore." Dumbledore said calmly as Whitman absently shook his hand, his eyes still on Ginny. Dumbledore continued after Whitman released his grip, "Sounds a bit French, doesn't it? Nice country, France…"

"You're Miss Weasley, correct? In my fifth years' class? Hey, Bluey! Is this lovely, blue sheila your sister?" Whitman asked, completely ignoring Dumbledore's babble.

"Yeah, she's my sister." Ron stated with unconcealed bitterness.

Ginny turned around from softly shutting the door behind her, and then looked up at Whitman in confusion. He approached her and held out his hand in greeting. Ginny didn't take Whitman's hand, and he sort of shrugged before placing both hands on his hips.

"Your sister…" Whitman said after clearing his throat, and flashing Ginny a winning smile. "Well, she's a beaut, isn't she?" Ginny blushed, yet furrowed her brows at him.

"Edgar, let's all have a seat, shall we?" Dumbledore asked calmly, as he cast Whitman a _barely detectable_ glance of amusement. He then conjured five plush, purple lounge chairs.

Ron and Hermione rose from the bed and took two of the seats, Dumbledore sat down gracefully in the largest of the five, and Whitman sat down with a half-shrug. Ginny, however, glanced from Harry to Dumbledore.

"May I, sir?" She asked quietly. Dumbledore nodded serenely at her.

Ginny then turned to Harry and slowly approached him. She sat down gently on the edge of the bed and peered over his sleeping face. Tears abruptly began falling from her eyes. Hermione made to stand, but Ron grabbed her wrist as Dumbledore held his hand up to stop her. She slowly sat back down. Whitman looked a bit baffled as he stared at Ginny and Harry.

Ginny leaned down to rest her forehead on Harry's, placing her hands on his chest. Suddenly Ron saw Harry's hand twitch slightly before he reached up and took hold of one of Ginny's hands. She raised her head and Ron saw that Harry's eyes were now open, and they weren't glowing anymore. Ginny took his glasses from the side table and placed them on Harry's face before kissing him on his forehead…_on his scar_.

She then wiped at her eyes. Harry sat up and swung his feet off the edge of the bed so that he was sitting hip-to-hip with Ginny. He was still fully dressed in his robes. Dumbledore vanished the armchair that had been intended for Ginny and softly cleared his throat.

"How are you feeling, Harry?" He asked calmly.

Harry looked around at them all before looking down, somewhat shame-faced. "Alright, I guess." He muttered.

"Oh yeah, Hazza." Whitman said suddenly, snapping his fingers together, "You're to down that pink juice." He indicated to the potion.

Ginny reached for it and handed it to Harry, who took a sip. He looked to Whitman as he swallowed and said blandly, "You stunned me…or cursed me…or something."

Whitman smiled at Harry apologetically. "Well, I was afraid they'd throw you in Azkaban if old Thomas carked it." A worried expression replaced Whitman's smile, "Ah shite! Did anyone send for Dean?"

"You just left him in the-…" Harry began frantically, making to stand from the bed. Dumbledore held his hand up to Harry and interrupted him.

"No…no…" He said shaking his hand slightly, "He's been sent for and Madam Pomfrey has agreed to tend to him in her office since you and he seem to be…at odds with one another." Dumbledore replied nonchalantly.

Harry simply nodded, absently placing his hand on Ginny's knee. He drank some more of his potion, squinting his eyes as he swallowed.

Dumbledore suddenly turned to Whitman, "Oh, and Edgar…" He began calmly, "I do ask that my staff keep their language clean around my students."

Whitman looked confused for a moment before a dawning look came over him, "Certainly. Beg your pardon, Headmaster." He said politely.

Dumbledore nodded and then gave a small sigh before stroking his beard absently. "I think…" He began slowly, his gaze moving to Harry, "That we should discuss a few things."

Ron noticed Hermione sit up a bit straighter in her seat as Dumbledore continued, "Now. I have been told that a seemingly uncontrollable power caused your eyes to glow green, which somehow hindered Mr. Thomas' ability to breathe properly. Correct?"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all nodded. Ginny looked worriedly at Harry.

"Well," Dumbledore began, "What is the rest of the story?"

"Sir," Harry began slowly, "If that is all of the story that you know, why did you bring along Ginny?" Ginny looked curiously at Dumbledore as if she hadn't considered this as of yet.

Dumbledore took a deep breath before beginning. "Harry, I have known for some time that your feelings for Mrs. Weasley run deeper than that of two friends."

"How?" Ginny asked quietly.

"Have we forgotten your brief courtship while at Grimmauld Place?" Dumbledore asked, peering over his half-moon spectacles at Ginny and Harry.

"Oh yeah." Ginny responded as Harry blushed.

"But you still didn't know that Harry was angry at Dean kissing Ginny." Hermione said suddenly. Dumbledore inclined his head just slightly and raised his eyebrows.

"Well, that makes more sense than that yabber about the ghost!" Whitman exclaimed with his eyes wide. Dumbledore looked to Whitman with his eyebrows still raised and Whitman leaned back in his seat with an almost embarrassed expression.

"Is that what happened, then?" Dumbledore asked with interest, turning to Harry. He then clasped his hands, tapping the tips of his index fingers together. "Hmm. I see. Well, I believe that my suspicions must be correct."

No one spoke. Everyone seemed to be sitting on the edges of their seats waiting for Dumbledore to continue. Ron wanted to stand up and scream, 'What? What suspicions?' But he didn't, of course. Suddenly Dumbledore stood from his chair and vanished it. He then took a seat on the edge of the bed across from Harry and Ginny.

"Harry, is there anyone present that you would like to leave before I divulge my suspicions of this ordeal?" Dumbledore asked. Harry looked around the room very briefly before shaking his head '_no_.' He didn't even pause on Whitman, which slightly surprised Ron. But, Ron reckoned Whitman already knew enough to where a bit more information wouldn't make much of a difference.

"Harry, in the prophecy-…" Dumbledore began, but Ron coughed loudly, causing the Headmaster to turn a questioning look at him.

"Um…sorry, sir, but the _prophecy_?" Ron began, casting a furtive glance at Whitman, "I mean…do you think it's _alright_ to-…"

"Edgar is in the Order, Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore responded good-naturedly. "He joined last summer after I'd hired him."

"Oh…well…_still_…" Ron said, avoiding looking at Whitman, who was remaining silent. He felt awkward displaying his qualms over disclosing the prophecy to his Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, but he just hadn't been expecting it.

"All Order members are told of the prophecy." Dumbledore began, "And no Order member can repeat the contents of the prophecy outside of an actual Order meeting, due to a special charm similar to that of the Fidelius Charm."

Ron blushed slightly, but simply nodded. He didn't look over at Whitman. _Of course Dumbledore wouldn't just give out the prophecy to anyone_! How could it have remained a virtual secret for so long if Dumbledore were careless with it?

Dumbledore turned his gaze back upon Harry. "Harry, as you know, there is a line in the prophecy which refers to a power that you have that the Dark Lord knows not." Dumbledore began quietly. Harry was staring at him intently, "And I've told you that I believe this power to be your ability to love."

"Yes." Harry said blandly.

"Well…" Dumbledore began again.

"Wait, what?" Hermione interrupted suddenly. "You never told us that part of the prophecy, Harry."

Ron felt as confused as Hermione looked. Harry had, indeed, refrained from mentioning some power he had that Voldemort didn't know.

Harry sort of shrugged, "I guess I never really put much thought into that part of the prophecy. I mainly dwell on the whole part about me being destined to be a murderer of the second most powerful wizard in the world."

"Sir," Harry began as he addressed Dumbledore, "Do you know the prophecy well enough to repeat it for Ron, Hermione, and Ginny?"

With a somewhat sad smile Dumbledore nodded, "Oh yes. I have reviewed it…a few times." He sighed heavily before beginning, "_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..._."

"So…" Ron began, feeling slightly dazed, "If he marked you as his _equal_, but you have a power that he _doesn't_…then you're actually stronger than him, aren't you?"

The corners of Dumbledore's whiskers twitched a bit. "I've said the same thing many times myself, Mr. Weasley."

"I'm sorry, sir," Ginny began almost desperately, twiddling with her fingers, "Could you _please_ hurry and tell us the rest of your suspicion?"

He gave her a small smile and nod. "Alright. Where was I?"

"Love." Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and even Whitman responded in unison.

"Right." Dumbledore replied serenely, "Love. You have it running through your veins. As you know, I performed an ancient magic charm that was sealed upon you when Lily's last remaining relative, Petunia, took you into guardianship. I have, of course, told you all of this before, but what I have not told you are the details of the charm I placed upon you."

"In ancient times, Harry, many witches and wizards practiced these Blood Bonds before going into war to add protection to their warriors. They would generally nominate one among them to sacrifice. They would then use that person's blood to perform rather complicated spells and charms for protection. In your case, your mother sacrificed herself for you out of love, more so than loyalty. So, I was able to perform a very rare Blood Bond with Lily's blood."

"Now, after the incident at Grimmauld Place, in which you damaged the ceiling with a simple stare, I began to wonder if it might have something to do with a one Miss Ginny Weasley. Simply because…I couldn't think of anything else that might have happened while at Grimmauld Place that could have upset you so. Was I correct?"

"Yes, sir." Harry replied quietly.

"Was this incident also related to jealousy?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

Harry nodded. And unexpectedly Whitman chuckled. "You bring a whole new light to the phrase, '_green-eyed monster_,' eh?" He said grinning at Harry.

Harry gave him a small smile, as Dumbledore continued, "As I said, Harry, I became somewhat suspicious after the incident at Grimmauld Place, and I decided to research Blood Bonds a bit further, for I had heard tale of a few instances, in which the charm could become altered under certain circumstances."

"_Altered_?" Ginny asked apprehensively.

"I should say _enhanced_. Harry still has the protection of Lily's loving blood, but I suspect he has now found another form of love. Not motherly love… a love that he has never known before. A _romantic_ love with you, Miss Weasley."

Harry and Ginny looked at one another. Ginny blushed and Harry smiled at her briefly before turning his gaze back to Dumbledore, who continued after another deep breath.

"In my research of these particular Blood Bonds, which are forged with the intent of using the actual love in the blood to create a shield, I found cases in which some individual's developed new powers after they fell in love, had children, or even made strong friendships."

"So," Harry began slowly, "The love I now have for Ginny has…has reacted with the Blood Bond and given me some new power?"

"I think so, yes." Dumbledore said.

"But I…I can't control it." Harry said in a small voice.

"Yes, you can." Dumbledore said confidently. "It's just something that we will have to work on during your training lessons with myself and Remus, which coincidentally, resume at the start of next week."

Harry nodded, but didn't look entirely convinced.

"So, what is the power, exactly?" Ron asked. "I mean…is it just…can he just suffocate people with his eyes, or what?"

"Of the actual abilities he has gained with this new power, I am not sure." Dumbledore said, "Although I suspect there is more to it than _that_, Mr. Weasley."

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Suddenly there was a quick rap on the door to the infirmary, which then opened slowly. Madam Pomfrey peeked inside; looking rather frazzled, and then quickly went to Dumbledore's side. She leaned down and whispered something in his ear. Ron watched as Dumbledore's beard seemed to droop at the corners and his brows furrowed.

"Tell them that I'm on my way." Dumbledore said quietly to Madam Pomfrey, who nodded sharply and scurried from the room. With a heavy sigh Dumbledore stood gracefully from the bed. "I'm afraid that my presence has been requested. I regret leaving all of you with an undoubtedly long list of unanswered questions, but I will, of course, be glad to answer your queries at another time. Edgar, could you please spare a moment?"

Whitman looked rather worried as he stood from his chair, which Dumbledore vanished. "Of course, Headmaster." He replied promptly.

"Well, you four feel free to visit as long as you like." Dumbledore said as he and Whitman headed for the door. "I'll inform Poppy not to rush you off."

"Ta-ta." Dumbledore and Whitman said together. They each stopped and looked at one another briefly with mildly interested expressions before turning to exit the door and, closing it softly behind them.

"What do you suppose that was about?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"I wonder if it's to do with the Order." Ginny offered. "He invited Whitman along."

"I'm sure people are always needing to speak with Dumbledore nowadays." Harry said absently, staring off into space. Ron was sure Harry, like himself, was thinking more on this new power than Dumbledore's hasty departure.

Ginny looked at Harry for a moment as if considering something. "You need me." She replied plainly.

Harry turned to look at her. "What?" He asked curiously.

"You need me, Harry." She said again. "We should stop hiding. You're stronger when you can love me."

He looked at her and smiled, "But I always love you."

Ginny's eyes began tearing up, but as Harry reached for her she leaned away from him and held out her hand. "Give it back." She said firmly, wiping her tears away with one hand, yet keeping the other outstretched.

"What?" He asked in confusion.

"I want my barrette back."

He sighed slightly and chuckled at her as he stood up and reached into the pockets of his robes to retrieve it. She reached for it, but he pulled it back. "Let me." He said softly. Ron glanced at Hermione, who was smiling and biting her bottom lip as she watched Harry and Ginny.

Harry sat back down on the bed as Ginny stood up. Ginny then stood in between Harry's legs with her back to him. He gently gathered her hair into his hands with his fingers. After he had gotten all loose strands from her face and about her neck, he clipped her hair together in a low ponytail.

As soon as he was through, she spun around and hugged him tightly around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and Ron heard Harry whisper, '_I'm sorry_...' Ginny was now sobbing on Harry's shoulder, and Harry was kissing her tenderly on her hand, which he was holding in one of his hands.

Ron then felt a hand cover his. He looked up to see Hermione nodding her head toward the doors. They stood up from their lounge chairs and quietly slipped out of the infirmary. Harry and Ginny were so consumed with one another; Ron doubted that either of them knew that he and Hermione had left.

As soon as Ron and Hermione had exited the hospital wing, they heard the chattering of voices and saw the swarm of hungry students entering the Great Hall for lunch. Ron gripped onto Hermione's hand and looked down at her.

"Are you ready?" He asked with a sigh. She looked up at him with a feeble smile.

"No…are you?"

"No…but I'm hungry."

Hermione giggled slightly. "Well…shall we?"

Ron shrugged and began leading her into the crowded entrance hall, holding tightly to her hand. As soon as they entered the crowd…_they heard them…the whispers_.

_"Do you think he really is the heir of Slytherin after all?" "Did you see those eyes?" "He knocked his best mate to the floor!" "I hear Dean wants to be an auror; Harry must not want any competition." "Will he go to Azkaban for attempted murder?" "Did you see that kiss between Ginny Weasley and Dean Thomas?" "Harry must fancy Ginny Weasley!" "Will Professor Whitman be fired for attacking a student?" "Did you see how Hermione Granger was all over Thomas? The rumors about her must be true."_

Ron stopped in his tracks at these last words and turned to glare at the perpetrator. Hermione was pulling on his hand to try and get him to just leave it and continue toward the Gryffindor table. It was Pansy Parkinson, and she was looking straight at Ron and sneering.

"Come on, Ron." Hermione said urgently, "Let's just get to the table."

Ron continued to glare at Pansy, but he then heard a small, "Please," from Hermione. He looked down into her imploring eyes and grudgingly followed her to their table after casting one last glance at Pansy, who was now taking her seat beside Malfoy and whispering into his ear. Malfoy laughed loudly and looked up at Ron with a snicker.

Ron realized his pace had slowed down considerably as Hermione again began tugging on his arm. He then quickened his pace until they finally reached their area of the table and took their seats. Ron could feel dozens of eyes on him and Hermione; _even from their fellow Gryffindors_!

Hermione scooted as close to Ron as she could, grabbed his hand, and pulled his arm about her waist like a belt. Resting her forehead on his chin she whispered, "Oh, that was _so_ awful. Why can't they just keep their thoughts to _themselves_?"

Ron sighed heavily and tightened his arm about her waist. "I don't know, Hermione." Twiddling with her robes on her stomach, Ron began hesitantly, "Hermione…do you think Harry will be able to control his power?"

She leaned her head back to look at him, "Yes." She stated firmly. "He has to. And Dumbledore will be helping him."

Ron nodded at her. She sounded very confident, but Ron's stomach was still squirming. He just couldn't get the image of Harry's glowing green eyes out of his head.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yay! Well, I hope this was an enjoyable chapter for everyone. All of this content was originally going to be in chapter 34, but I was crazy to think I could manage all that in one day! So anyway, I hope you guys like my idea of the Blood Bonds and whatnot, and I hope I explained it well. Okay then...hopefully I will have another chapter for you tomorrow night! It's been storming a lot here in TN soI'm going to turn in for the night b/c I love sleeping in stormy weather! I don't know why I felt the need to tell everyone that, but anyway... lol... 

Thanks everyone so much for the reviews! They are as inspiring as ever!

Oh, and there are a few Whitman Words below, although, I think they're probably self-explanatory. Ta-ta!... lol..

Cracking / pursuing romantically

Grinning like a shot fox / the same as 'grinning ear-to-ear'

chinwagging / talking

crook / angry

chyacking / jeering

kangaroos loose in your top paddock / crazy

cark it / die

yabber / a lot of talk


	36. Chapter 36

The Characters and situations of Harry Potter depicted in this story are the legal property of J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, and AOL Time Warner, and have been used without permission. No copyright violation is intended. No profit is being made off this site. It is for entertainment purposes only.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: I'm sorry if those of you that reviewed on the "wrong" Chapter 35 couldn't review on the newly submitted one. I received a review through my personal email b/c one of my reviewers had that problem. If anyone wants to comment on chapter 35 in chapter 36, by all means feel free to do so!

**In regards to jadedangel's question**: Don't ever be sorry for asking questions! I love them! Especially good ones like this one! Lol… I wondered if anyone would be wondering about that, and actually his eyes were glowing b/c he didn't like what Ron was implying about he and Ginny's '_activities_.' Harry, like Ron, would never dream of taking advantage of the woman he loves. And, just as Ron shouted at Harry in anger for accusing him of that deed, Harry's eyes began to glow in anger. Does that make sense? It was kind of a hidden thingy, and I actually asked my fiancé if he caught on to why his eyes were glowing…he didn't. Lol… but that's okay! Anyways, thank you for the very good and observative question!

**ALSO**: There's more information at the bottom of this page on why this chapter took so long to post, but seriously writing a 5k to 9k word chapter is very time-consuming. I love writing, obviously...but please understand that if it takes longer than 24 hours for me to post a chapter, it has nothing to do with me not wanting to write or _'slacking_.' I really love writing, so don't worry about me just quiting or _giving up_ b/c NEVER I say NEVER! I will prevail! Sorry, I don't really know what that was all about, but I just felt the need to get that off of my chest... lol...

**Chapter 36**

Saturday mornings were not supposed to be stressful. You could sleep in until noon if you wanted, and you could stay up late and not have to worry about morning classes the following day. They were supposed to be the one day of the week that you could be guaranteed a sunny, cloudless, fun-filled day. Of course, Ron knew that this was not always the case, but he had really been looking forward to this Saturday, and it was rainy, wet, cold, and just plain taxing…

_This Saturday was the first class-free day of Ron and Hermione's courtship_! No flirtatious Defense teacher, overbearing Transfiguration professor, or spiteful Potions master. Ron had been hoping that he and Hermione could walk about the grounds, but it was wet and cold outside. He had also hoped to sit before the fire with her without the worries of homework, but that was actually sounding less and less appealing as he and his friends entered the Great Hall.

The common room was always rather crowded on rainy days, but in a somewhat cozy way… However, if the stares and whispers he felt on the way to the Gryffindor table were going to follow him about the castle, _he didn't want to be around people at all_! Ron and Hermione had informed Harry and Ginny of the whispers that they had to endure at lunchtime, and this seemed to take all four of their appetites away for dinner. Nonetheless, they had all decided to come to breakfast together. Ron had thought that, in a group a bit larger, people might be a little less obvious with their idle gossip…_but he had been wrong._

_It was really vile_! Whispering was one thing, but then there was also pointing, laughing, and some who didn't even try to whisper at all! Of course, there were also those that would give them timid smiles of support, but every time Ron received one of those, he felt as if he heard two new rumors! At least the Great Hall wasn't as crowded on Saturday mornings as it was the rest of the week. And Ron was very relieved to see that Malfoy was not at the Slytherin table this morning. His skinny, scowling face might have been the last straw preventing Ron from punching the rat in the jaw again.

"_Blimey_!" Ron exclaimed when they all took their seats. He immediately grabbed Hermione's hand under the table. It was sort of habit by now. "Did you hear that one fellow at the Hufflepuff table?"

"Which one?" Harry grumbled as he reached for a link of sausage.

"Said something about…about you being a Death Eater!" Ron replied in disbelief. Hermione sighed heavily, and Ron could tell by her expression that she must have already heard that one from quite a few people.

"Yeah…" Harry began blandly, "I think the story about Dean killing Avery over the holidays is widely known. People are assuming that Voldemort wants me to take on Avery's unfinished assignment."

"Like you would kill him in the middle of the Hogwart's entrance hall!" Ginny said while rolling her eyes. Hermione nodded at Ginny in agreement, although as Ron remembered the panicked look on Dean's face while he lay suffocating…he had definitely thought that Dean might take his last breath in the middle of the Hogwart's entrance hall. Luckily, Dean was released from the hospital in good condition yesterday evening.

Ron had been in detention during Dean's release, but Hermione had been in the common room studying over her Arithmancy. She had told Ron that many people had greeted Dean upon his entrance to the common room, but that he had simply gone straight to bed without talking to anyone. When Ron had returned that evening from his detention of helping Hagrid in the Forbidden Forest, Dean had already been asleep with his curtains closed.

"It seems to me that there are three primary rumors being thrown about." Hermione said suddenly. "I've heard many, but from what I heard while studying in the common room and during yesterday's lunch…I think there are only three that people are really all that worried over."

"Yeah…that's what Hagrid said, too." Ron said glumly. Ron reckoned Snape hoped Ron would be doing something dangerous, which was what Hagrid's chores usually were, but they had only visited Grawp. Which, thankfully, was no longer all that dangerous. So, he had actually had a fairly nice visit with Hagrid and his brother.

"Well, what were Hagrid's three?" Hermione asked curiously.

"He wouldn't say." Ron stated with a shrug. "Said he didn't want to talk about it anymore."

"Anymore?" Harry asked.

"He said the attack had-…" Ron began, but Ginny slammed her hand down on the table.

"I swear, Ron! Not _you_ too!" She said aghast, "I'm so _sick_ of people calling it an _attack_! It was an _accident_…"

Ron just stared at his sister with his mouth partway open for a moment before regaining his train of thought. Hermione had even jumped slightly when Ginny slammed her hand down, but Harry was simply staring at his plate. Ron cleared his throat before beginning in a more quiet voice, "Hagrid said that the _accident_ was a topic of conversation at the Order meeting last night."

"Order meeting?" Harry asked with interest, looking up from his plate.

Ron nodded. "I reckon that's why Madam Pomfrey came to fetch Dumbledore from the hospital. Hagrid said the meeting wasn't about you, mate, but I think Dumbledore must have brought it up." Sighing heavily, Ron added, "Anyway, Hagrid wouldn't say what the meeting was actually called for, or what three rumors they suspected would circulate the most."

"So what do you think the three primary rumors are, Hermione?" Ginny asked leaning forward a bit.

"Well," Hermione began matter-of-factly, "There's the one about Harry being a Death Eater, like Ron mentioned. There's the one about Harry not wanting competition as an Auror."

"Which is ridiculous…" Ginny spat angrily. Harry gave her a small smile, but she was too busy stabbing at her eggs with her fork to see it. Ron suddenly noticed that there was a good foot between his sister and Harry. Of course, there was always a space between them at mealtimes, but Ron had allowed himself to hope that Harry would not see a need in hiding his and Ginny's feelings any longer after yesterday's events.

Ron realized that Hermione hadn't resumed talking since Ginny's interruption. He looked down to see her staring at Ginny with her head tilted to one side. "And? Hermione?" Ron prompted, squeezing her hand gently.

Hermione looked up at him, looking a bit confused for a second before nodding her head. "Oh, yes…and," Hermione continued, "There's the one…well…obviously, some people figure that Harry fancies you, Ginny."

"Which is the truth…" Ginny began as she cast Harry a sad look, "I _think_…"

"_Ginny_…" Harry said in a low voice.

Ginny sighed and crossed her arms. "I don't see _why_ you want to keep pretending if everyone knows now…" She said in a soft whine.

"We've talked about it, Ginny." Harry said tiredly. "People will forget that rumor if we continue to appear to be just friends."

"Harry, mate…" Ron began tentatively, "Do you really think people will just forget it? I mean, it-…"

"They'll forget it." Harry said harshly giving Ron a warning look. Ron just sighed.

"So you would rather them think you a Death Eater or an egotistical maniac than my _boyfriend_?" Ginny asked heatedly.

Harry didn't look at her or respond; he simply used his fork to play with the eggs on his plate. Ron reckoned he could still see both sides of the galleon, but he couldn't help feeling as though Harry were being unrealistic in his idea of keeping his and Ginny's feelings hidden.

Ginny began whispering something fiercely to Harry, who began whispering fiercely back. Ron looked down at Hermione to see what her reaction was to all of this, and was surprised to see that she actually looked a bit teary-eyed as she watched Harry and Ginny quarreling.

Ron released his hold on her hand and wrapped his arm around her waist. She looked up at him and he gave her a kind smile.

Leaning close to her ear to whisper, he said playfully, "You'll get your breakfast soggy if you don't stop."

She simply nodded at him with her brows furrowed in concern, clearly trying not to cry. He rubbed his fingers along her side and added softly, "It's going to be alright, Hermione."

Hermione swallowed rather hard before kissing him gently on the cheek. "Ron?" She whispered looking across the table at Ginny and Harry, who were still whispering urgently to one another.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think you could change their topic so they don't get in another big argument…like yesterday morning?"

Ron gazed at her a moment. _Change their topic_? What could he possibly bring up that would capture the attention of both Harry and Ginny? There was absolutely nothing he could-…_hmm_…Ron smiled at Hermione before leaning down to kiss her lips. "I'll try…" He whispered as a plan began forming in his mind.

Leaning away from her, Ron sighed heavily, "Hey." He said to call Harry and Ginny's attention. They both looked up with scowls.

"Uh…I was wondering…what would you two say to a bit of Quidditch practice?" Ron asked casually.

"It's raining, you know?" Ginny asked in a somewhat bored voice, pushing her plate forward.

"It's just drizzle." Ron stated. Harry stood up quickly.

"Sounds great." Harry said at once, "I need to get out of this castle."

Ron beamed at him as he too stood up from the table. "Brilliant!" He said as he looked down to Hermione, who was standing up slowly from the table with a slight frown.

Hermione cleared her throat and in a somewhat sad tone said, "I'll just get a bit ahead on my Ancient Runes."

_Ancient Runes_? Ron thought. _No_! That's not what he'd had in mind for his first Saturday with Hermione as his girlfriend!

"Ah…_Hermione_…" Ron whined, grabbing her hand. She looked up at him in puzzlement. "I was hoping you'd come along."

Hermione actually laughed as she led Ron down their side of the table toward the double doors of the hall. "Come along?" She asked in disbelief, "To Quidditch practice?"

"Well…yeah!" Ron said excitedly. She looked at him in confusion as they met up with Harry and Ginny, who were waiting for them at the base of the Grand Staircase.

"Ron…I'm not too keen on sitting out in the cold rain, while you three fly." Hermione said. Ron grabbed her hand as they began climbing the stairs; the silent Harry and Ginny following close behind.

"I know." He said with a somewhat playful smile.

Hermione stopped in her tracks and Ginny actually bumped into her. "No, Ron." Hermione said evenly. "I…I hate flying and I…I don't even own a broom."

"It's not that bad when you get used to it, Hermione." Harry said matter-of-factly. She turned around and raised her eyebrows at him.

"Harry, you were _brilliant_ on a broom after your first flying lesson." She said with her hands on her hips. Harry merely shrugged.

"_Please_, Hermione!" Ron begged, as they all resumed their climbing of the stairs.

"Ron, I _told_ you…I don't have a broom!" Hermione repeated, beginning to look a bit nervous.

"I _promise_ I won't let you fall…" Ron continued, trying to sound casual. Hermione turned to him with wide eyes.

"Ron, no! You want me to-…" She looked from him to Harry and Ginny as if expecting one of them to be as astonished as she, however, they were just staring at her, "Ron, I am _not_ letting you fly me around one-hundred-feet up in the air! It's not safe for two people to ride a one-man broom!"

"Yes it is, Hermione." Ginny said plainly. Hermione glared at her. "Well, it _is_…Fred and George used to fly me around all the time."

"I'm sure they did…when you were _three_." Hermione countered. Ginny shrugged.

Ron was still holding tightly to her hand. "Hermione? What do you say?" He asked.

She looked away from him as she muttered, "Ron…I don't-…"

"We won't even be flying around all that much!" Ron added, "And, we'll only be _fifty_ feet in the air! Not one-hundred! I'm keeper remember?"

Hermione stopped again, but this time Harry and Ginny just moved around them and continued up the stairs. "You mean you actually want to guard the posts with me up there with you?" Hermione asked incredulously. They were now one floor shy of the entrance to Gryffindor Tower.

Hermione made to step onto the next landing, but Ron moved in front of her and kneeled down on one knee, grabbing both of her hands in his.

"Ron, what are you doing?" She asked as her face turned red. There were students walking up and down the stairs going to and from breakfast, and Ron knew that they were receiving many curious glances.

"Please, Hermione?" He begged, with a big toothy grin that made Hermione give a small giggle. "If you hate it, I'll never ask you again!"

"Ron…people are looking." Hermione said under her breath, shielding her face with one hand.

"Oh, who cares?" Ron asked. "I'm getting quite used to the stares, aren't you?"

Hermione giggled again, which caused Ron to chuckle along with her as he stood up. Then, feeling a bit bold, Ron grabbed her and hoisted her over one shoulder, causing her to yelp.

"_Ron_!" She cried. He was carrying her up the stairs, and people were definitely looking now. "I haven't agreed to fly with you!"

"Sure you have!" He said as they reached the Fat Lady. "Lemon Meringue!"

After Ron proceeded in carrying her over the threshold to the common room, he sat her down gently in front of the girls' stairwell. Ginny was waiting on her. "Now," He said excitedly, "Dress warmly, and meet me back down here!"

"Ronald!" Hermione called desperately, but his long legs had already taken him halfway to the boys' dormitories.

Ron hurriedly climbed the stairs and entered the dormitory, where Harry was moping about in his preparations. Harry didn't seem all that excited about their spontaneous flying trip, which was rare for Harry, but Ron was too excited about taking Hermione up on a broom to worry much over his best mate's mood. Ron changed into an older pair of jeans, a blue thermal shirt, and a thick jacket.

He and Hermione had never been flying before. _Ron had never been flying with anyone before_! He needed something to take his mind off of all the rumors and worries this first week of the new term had created. _And what better way to do that than by flying around with Hermione Granger, practicing his favorite sport in the world_? Of course, Ron didn't actually expect to do much practicing. _There was no way he was going to risk Hermione getting hit with a quaffle! _He would need to take it much slower than usual, too, seeing as how Hermione was scared of heights. But if he could just show her how amazing it was up in the air, maybe she would learn to love it.

After Ron and Harry had finished dressing, they each grabbed their brooms, Harry grabbed his practice snitch he'd gotten from Ginny for Christmas, and they headed for the common room. They stopped short as soon as they'd left their dormitory because they had come face to face with Dean Thomas.

Dean had a towel thrown over his shoulder, and appeared to have just left the shower rooms. All three of them stood frozen, just staring at one another. Dean didn't seem to have sustained any injury; he looked as healthy as ever. The only difference in his appearance was the uncomfortable, almost fearful, expression he wore. Finally, Dean mumbled, '_excuse me_,' and quickly moved past them up the stairs.

As soon as Dean entered the dormitory and closed the door shut behind him, Harry continued down the steps. He didn't mention the confrontation, so Ron decided that he wouldn't either. Ron reckoned that was the first Harry had seen of Dean since the incident. _It could've been worse than an awkward silence_. Ron thought…_at least Harry's eyes didn't glow green again…_

Ron and Harry were only left waiting in the common room a few minutes before Hermione and Ginny descended the stairs together. Hermione had on a white thermal shirt similar to Ron's only Hermione-sized. He reckoned she'd borrowed it from Ginny. She was also carrying a thick jacket in front of her with her arms crossed at her stomach. And, for some reason, she seemed to be blushing quite a lot.

"You ready?" Ron asked as he approached her. She nodded quickly without looking straight at him. "Alright." Ron replied hesitantly. _Was she really all that nervous about flying_? Maybe he shouldn't take her up if she were this worried… He wanted it to be fun for _both_ of them.

Harry and Ginny headed for the portrait hole door so Ron reached for Hermione's elbow to guide her ahead of him. However, she backed away from him.

"Hermione…what's wrong?" He asked worriedly. Her cheeks seemed to turn a deeper pink. "Look, Hermione…I don't want to take you up if you're this scared…"

"No! It's not that!" She replied quickly, before looking down and saying quietly, "I…um…I'd rather you walk ahead of me."

_Walk ahead of her_? She was beginning to act a bit mental… "Why?" Ron asked confusedly. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Are you two coming?" Ginny called impatiently from the door.

"Yeah!" Ron called back, just as impatiently, before looking back down at Hermione with furrowed brows. He then asked gently, "Hermione…why would you rather-…"

"Ginny used a charm on my jeans so that the broom wouldn't give me sore spots." Hermione said quickly. For a moment Ron just looked at her without comprehending what this had to do with anything.

She rolled her eyes at him again, and then quickly moved the coat she'd been holding in front of her away from her body before quickly moving it back. She hadn't moved it from her for long, but it had been long enough for him to see how skintight Ginny's Shrinking Charm had made Hermione's jeans.

"_Blimey_..." Ron muttered, feeling quite dazed, before clearing his throat. In an attempt at sounding casual, he said, "I…um…I don't see anything wrong with them."

He could tell that she was trying very hard not to smile. But a serious look quickly took over her. "Ron, I don't feel comfortable walking out of the castle like this."

If she walked out of the castle holding that coat in front of her no one would see anything… _Then again_… Ron attempted to peer around her body to see the backs of her jeans, but she took a step back from him.

"Well," Ron began, suddenly feeling warm as he imagined what the backs of her jeans might look like, "I don't feel comfortable with that either." _And that was the honest truth! He didn't want anyone else seeing her figure in those jeans!_

"Just put your jacket on." He added.

She sighed slightly before pulling the jacket on. Ron had never realized how sensual the act of putting _on_ clothing could be…_until now_. Looking up at him as she straightened the sleeves, she whispered, "Alright then…I'm ready."

_Ready? She was ready_? Ron didn't think so. He was looking up and down her form and he at least knew that _he_ wasn't ready… Her jacket barely covered her hips, and it did nothing to shield the curves of her legs.

"_Ron_…" She groaned, crossing her arms self-consciously in front of her. He shook his head slightly and looked up into her eyes.

"Wear mine." Ron said hastily, handing Hermione his broom and then removing his own jacket, which went down to his mid-thigh.

"Why?" She asked curiously.

"Yours isn't long enough." He said quickly, trying not to continue staring at her, "It's just…I can still…wear mine." He stammered, as she began taking her jacket off again.

He then took his broom and her jacket from her and motioned for her to turn around. She did so, and it was impossible for his eyes not to wonder over her legs and…_well_…from this angle. _Bloody hell_! Quickly, he helped her into his jacket so that he could cover her and regain the ability to think properly. When he'd finished, the jacket nearly reached her knees, and her hands were not visible at the cuffs. He couldn't help but chuckle at her.

"What?" She asked apprehensively, turning around to face him as she fixed her collar. He shook his head at her.

"You're adorable." He whispered as he placed his hand on the small of her back to lead her from the common room. Adorable and…_desirable_, he thought to himself.

Harry and Ginny were waiting with unconcealed impatience in the corridor. Neither of them seemed at all happy, and Ron was considering telling them to just go back so that he and Hermione could have a nice romantic flight in the rain. But he didn't do that. He decided that they each would be better off if they too got out of the castle.

So, all four of them made the trek to the Quidditch pitch. The clouds were dense and grey, but the drizzle was very light. It really wasn't raining hard at all. Just a nice mist that seemed to be making Hermione's hair curl even more than usual… _Ron liked it_.

"Okay, Captain." Harry began unenthusiastically once they'd reached the stadium. "What's the plan?"

"Well," Ron began calmly, "I don't really want Ginny throwing the quaffle at me while Hermione's up there. So, I'm just going to practice on my maneuvering of the broom around the posts. You and Ginny can use the practice snitch to seek against one another."

"How is that going to help my chasing?" Ginny asked moodily with her hands on her hips.

"It's always good to practice basic flying skills." Ron said with a shrug.

"Did you even bring the quaffle?" She asked with a frown.

"No." Ron said plainly. Ginny rolled her eyes at him, mounted her broom, and shot up into the air.

Harry sighed heavily as he mounted his own broom. Ron exchanged glances with Hermione. Harry and Ginny had been so doting on one another yesterday afternoon in the hospital wing. _What had happened between now and then_? Ron actually knew exactly what had happened. Ginny had, like Ron, expected the rumors of Harry fancying her to make their hidden relationship pointless. She thought that Harry would openly date her, but he was still being stubborn. Would the rumors about him and Ginny really just go away like Harry believed…_and did Harry really even believe that_?

_Swoosh_!

Ron looked up from his daze and saw Harry zooming upward, into the drizzling rain. He then looked down at a visibly shivering Hermione, crossed to her and wrapped his arms about her.

"You're freezing cold, aren't you?" He asked her quietly. "We don't have to fly today, Hermione. Okay?"

She looked up at him with wide eyes and shook her head quickly, "N-No! I w-w-want t-to fly w-with you." She said through chattering teeth.

"Hermione…" He began disbelievingly.

"R-really." She added, nodding. He continued to give her a questioning look, and she suddenly took his jacket off of her and handed it to him.

"Hermione, no…" He said trying to hand it back, "You keep it."

"R-ron…" She began tenaciously, pushing a damp strand of hair from her face. "Can y-you wear m-my jacket?"

Ron looked at her jacket, which he was still holding from earlier. "Well, no…but…"

"I w-won't f-fly if you d-don't have a j-jacket!" She said with her chin stuck out stubbornly.

Ron was really beginning to doubt whether or not going flying with Hermione were as good an idea as it had seemed earlier. He hadn't thought it was all that cold, but Hermione sure seemed to be fairly frigid. And there was also the rain…and the longer he waited; the wetter they were each becoming. So, Hermione was standing their frigid, wet, and jacketless! He really needed to make a decision… Her white, thermal shirt was getting increasingly more damp and…_and_… Ron quickly handed Hermione her jacket before turning away from her and donning his own.

He only turned back around after he'd given her plenty of time to properly button and zip her jacket. She had, but she was standing with her arms crossed and her teeth chattering.

"Hermione…" Ron began, his brow furrowed, "You're miserable… We can seriously just go back inside and-…"

"Ron!" Hermione nearly shouted, stamping her foot on the damp earth.

"Okay! Okay!" He said quickly, mounting the broom. Once he had the broom steady and hovering beneath him, he held his hand out to her. "Alright, come on."

She slowly and awkwardly got on in front of Ron, with her back to him. He put one arm tightly around her waist, and the other on the broom handle in front of her. He could tell how heavily she was breathing from the expanding of her abdomen beneath his palm. Ron closed his eyes and prayed to the stars that he would be able to concentrate on his flying despite the warm, damp body of the woman he loved pressed firmly against him._ Had this really been his idea_? Ron wondered as he pushed off from the ground.

* * *

Hermione gasped and grabbed Ron's arm with both hands. He had just risen into the air and they were ascending slowly. _Five feet…ten feet…fifteen feet_. 

"Ron!" She whispered urgently, but the light rain, which was becoming less and less '_light_,' and the wind, swallowed her voice.

_Twenty feet…twenty-five feet_. Hermione rested her head back on Ron's shoulder, closed her eyes, and turned her head to call him once more.

"Ron!" She said a bit louder. His hold tightened around her and the broom suddenly stopped to hover. _Oh_…Hermione thought…_I don't like hovering_… However, from this position, she could see Harry and Ginny zooming about the goalposts at the far end of the pitch. Her untrained eye couldn't see the snitch, but she was sure each of them had it in sight.

"Did you call me?" Ron said low in her ear, which gave Hermione a shiver that was quite unrelated to the cold.

"I w-want to go b-back down." She said, her head still resting against his shoulder. He squeezed her just a bit tighter and kissed her warmly and tenderly on her cheek as he began lowering them slowly to the ground.

As soon as her feet touched ground, Hermione dismounted. "I'm sorry, Hermione…" Ron began, "I knew I shouldn't have-…what are you doing?" He asked confusedly.

Hermione remounted the broom while Ron watched her in confusion, but this time she sat facing him. She hooked her legs under his, slid her hands underneath his jacket and around his waist, and then rested her head on his shoulder.

"Okay." She said against his neck. "We can go back up now."

Again, one arm gripped the broom while the other encircled her. "You're sure?" Ron asked.

She leaned her head back to look up at him as she nodded. He smiled broadly at her, and she felt his legs tighten over hers as he pushed off from the ground. Just as before, he raised them ever so slowly.

"You'll never get proper practice in with me tagging along." She said, gazing up into his stern expression. He looked very attractive as he focused on not only flying, but also keeping her safely on board.

He looked down at her, as they continued to rise, "Exactly." He said simply before giving her a wink. Her heart fluttered as it always did when he did that.

"What about Ginny, though?" Hermione asked. Suddenly her teeth had stopped chattering. Ron's body was very warm against hers.

"What about her?" Ron asked simply.

"Well, I think she might have been a bit angry about not being able to practice with the quaffle."

"No." Ron said with an unconcerned lip-twist. "She's just like that because she and Harry have been rowing."

"Yeah…" Hermione said quietly. She hated that Harry and Ginny were arguing so much lately. _They were just going to have to work out some sort of compromise before they both went mad_!

Hermione looked up to see Ron looking at her. He wasn't smiling or frowning…_just staring_. They each began leaning in to one another at the same time. Their lips met in an incredibly tender and slow kiss, but as they continued to kiss, Hermione realized that something was different. _Ron's hands_… Since one of his hands had to remain on the broom for balance and the other around her waist for support, he couldn't really rub her back or touch her face or hands… _all of the things that he usually did when they kissed._

So, Hermione removed her hands from their warm haven under Ron's jacket, and she then grabbed hold of his lapel. She pulled him to her and he deepened their kiss. The chills Hermione had because of the cold seemed to multiply. Hermione released his lapel and cupped Ron's face, placing a warm kiss on his rain-dampened lips. The feeling of kissing him in the rain was very exhilarating, and Hermione couldn't seem to stop.

However, the broom shook slightly and Hermione quickly pulled away.

"It's okay." Ron said quickly and a bit breathlessly, "It's just the wind."

Hermione nodded as she realized that the wind was picking up a bit, along with the rain, which could no longer be called drizzle. She was actually becoming quite drenched.

"Look, Hermione." Ron said with a smile as he looked about them.

She looked over Ron's shoulder to see the three golden hoops standing tall and graceful in the rain. The Hogwarts Castle was strong and still on its hilltop…and the lake was rippling with the falling of the raindrops.

"It's beautiful up here." She said softly.

"Yeah…it is." Ron replied in a strange deep voice that made Hermione look at him. He was gazing at her with slightly furrowed brows, and as she met his gaze, she felt his arm tighten around her back.

"_Harry_!"

_Ginny_… Hermione's heart was already beating frantically from the passion that had been growing in her and Ron's kisses, but now it was beating even more rapidly from fear. Hermione tried to turn around to see behind her, but Ron was holding her too tightly against him for her to move much. She could see Ron's expression, however, as he looked over her shoulder. And it was an expression of…_amusement_.

"What is it?" Hermione asked urgently.

"They're just-…" He began, before shaking his head slightly and maneuvering their position so that Hermione could view the opposite end of the pitch.

Hermione looked out across the way to see Harry and Ginny flying about for the snitch, only… they both seemed to be laughing hysterically as they raced neck and neck for the small golden ball.

"Har-_RY_!" Ginny shouted as Harry made a nosedive on his broom, which Ginny mimicked.

Hermione giggled a bit before turning to look at Ron. "I think you had a fine idea in coming out here, Ron Weasley." She said in a mock-serious tone.

"Why, thank you, Hermione Jane." He replied with a smile.

Hermione was smiling as well, and was about to kiss him once more, when her eyes truly looked down for the first time since they'd risen into the air. She gasped loudly and lunged forward to cling to Ron by throwing her arms about his neck.

"Whoa!" He said as the broom wobbled for a moment after her lunge. He quickly steadied it. "Hermione?"

"Sorry!" She cried, still clinging to him. "I just…I…we're _really_ high and I…"

"You're trembling!" Ron exclaimed as he held her tightly to him. Without another word, Hermione felt them descending from the air, slowly.

She knew all along that they were fifty feet in the air. But when you look straight down and realize that the only thing between you and the effects of gravity is a broom, it sort of takes your breath away! Well, maybe it didn't take Ron's…or Harry's…or Ginny's breath away, but Hermione was now, as Ron had noted, trembling!

Eventually, however, she felt her feet touch ground. Ron dismounted rather quickly and immediately helped Hermione off. The rain seemed to be falling in steady sheets now. Hermione wondered if it had been doing this moments ago, or if it were just more noticeable on the ground. Ron grabbed her hand and began leading her toward the locker rooms.

Once inside he led her to a bench where she sat down while he went over to a cabinet and began rummaging through some things. Although it was cloudy outside, it was still brighter out on the pitch than it was in this tent-like structure. Hermione looked about her, as she had never actually been fully inside the Quidditch locker rooms before. There were double doors that led onto the pitch. Two benches were bolted down at one end of the tent, which was where Hermione sat. Then there were the actual lockers, some cabinets, and a door to the shower rooms at the opposite end.

Hermione heard the shutting of a metal door and looked up to see Ron coming toward her. He had a couple of thick white towels in his arms. He unfolded one and handed it to Hermione before sitting down on her other side with the other towel. He ran it over his head a few times, which almost completely dried his hair. _That wasn't fair_. Hermione thought. _It took her a good ten minutes to fully dry her hair_.

"Do you know a drying charm we can use?" He asked.

"Y-yes." Hermione said nodding. Her shivering had returned. So, it was probably a good idea that they get warm and dry before they caught their death of cold…

Setting the towel down beside her, she began unzipping her jacket, which was completely soaked through. It would be easier to perform the Drying Charm if they weren't covered in layers. Before removing her jacket she stood up and motioned for Ron to stand up, as well. For some reason he seemed to be avoiding looking at her, however, he did stand up.

She reached up and moved the jacket off of his shoulders. Getting the idea, he removed it the rest of the way and tossed it down on the bench. After retrieving her wand from her jacket pocket, she did the same with hers. Ron then turned his back to her completely, so she guessed he wished her to dry his back first.

As she cleared her throat to perform the spell, she couldn't help but notice the lean form of his back clearly visible beneath his dampened, blue shirt. Maybe if she just stared at Ron long enough, she wouldn't need a Drying Charm to warm her… She actually giggled at herself, but not loudly enough for Ron to hear. _Okay Hermione_, she thought. _Get on with it!_

"_Exar-r-resssc-co_." Hermione stammered. A pitiful spurt of air came forth from her wand.

Sighing, Hermione tried again, "_E-exaresss-c-co_." Another pitiful spurt of air.

She tapped Ron on the back. He would have to do it. The longer she stood there in wet clothing, the colder she got! He turned around, but he seemed to be fighting some sort of battle with his neck and eyes. They couldn't agree on where to turn.

Suddenly a light went on in Hermione's brain. She looked down, gasped, and hastily crossed her arms over her chest. Hermione had never been an expert at riddles, but even she should have known what happened to the dim girl that got _soaked_ while wearing a _white_ shirt and _blue_ bra!

"Here, Hermione." Ron said quietly, reaching for a towel and handing it to her. She took it, turned away from him, and wrapped it around her torso.

Hermione slowly turned back around to look up at an awfully red-faced Ron. He wasn't smiling or laughing or doing anything that would make her feel more embarrassed. Although, his jaw muscle was working furiously, and Hermione remembered what that meant…_he was using self-restraint_. It made Hermione blush even more.

"Is it _Exaresco_?" Ron asked, removing his wand from his jeans pocket. Hermione nodded at him.

He closed the space between them and slowly coaxed her hand to release her towel, which she then allowed to fall to the floor. He placed one hand on the small of her back to hold her against him. They were so close; Hermione didn't have to worry about Ron seeing anything other than the top of her head. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest. His heart was beating rapidly.

"_Exaresco_." Ron muttered. Hermione heard the strong, jet of air streaming from Ron's wand, but she could not feel it yet.

Suddenly, however, one of Ron's hands moved slowly up her back and into her hair, while the other held the wand up to dry her mass of wet curls. The warm air felt marvelous. She looked up at him and he was looking down at her with an incredibly appealing stern look. She realized that they were swaying back and forth as they stood there, similar to when they danced with one another at Christmas.

Hermione couldn't stop herself from reaching her hands up to rest on the back of his neck. He continued to dry her hair, running his one hand through it lovingly as he bent down to kiss her. As they kissed, Hermione felt the warm air move from her now dry hair to drift over her back. Her heart was beating like mad, and she was positive that her teeth would no longer chatter if she attempted the drying spell on her own. _How could they chatter? She was closer to sweating than shivering!_

Hermione slowly pulled away and reached in her back pocket for her wand. Ron took a step back from her and turned around, giving her privacy. She smiled to herself as she began drying the front of her shirt. _He truly was a gentleman. He had turned a potentially mortifying moment into a romantic tryst_.

After she was completely dry, Hermione performed a spell on her jeans to take them back to their normal size. Ron then began drying their jackets, while Hermione went to the doors of the tent and glanced outside. The rain was returning to a light drizzle, and a timid sun was peeking through the dispersing clouds. At first she did not see any sign of Harry or Ginny, but she then saw them up in the stands where the commentator usually stood. They were under an awning, watching the subsiding rain together…_sort of watching the rain_…

As Hermione stood watching them, she saw something quite unexpected. _An owl…no…two owls_. One was flying straight up into the stands toward Harry and Ginny, and the other was flying straight toward the tent.

"_Ron_!" Hermione called. His Drying Charm stopped and he quickly came to her side. "Ron, look…"

The owl was now slowing down as it neared them, and Hermione could see that it was carrying a letter. _Why would two owls be delivering letters at this hour of the morning_? Breakfast had come and gone… And they weren't owls that Hermione recognized.

She and Ron backed away from the door to allow the owl entrance. It swooped in, dropped the letter at Ron's feet, and then quickly circled the tent and departed. Ron hastily picked it up and turned it over, where it simply read '_Ronald Weasley_.' He ripped it open with a furrowed brow before reading aloud.

_Mr. Weasley,_

_Your presence is requested at the Entrance Hall of the Hogwarts Castle as soon as possible. Please make haste. _

_Professor M. McGonagall_

Hermione looked up into Ron's troubled face as he stared out over the pitch. Ginny and Harry were now zooming toward them. Hermione opened her mouth to ask what this letter meant, but no sound came forth.

"Hermione?" Ron asked in an odd strangled voice, "Do you think you could ride with me long enough to get to the castle?"

"Of course." Hermione responded at once.

She ran to the benches and snatched up their jackets. She threw hers on quickly, and handed Ron's to him. She then grabbed hold of Ron's hand as they went back out into the mist. Once they reached his broom, Ron brought her hand to his lips for a gentle kiss before helping her on, backward. Harry and Ginny pulled up beside them to hover, as Ron quickly mounted the broom.

Hermione noticed that Ginny's face was quite pale, and their letter was in her hand. Harry and Ginny then sped off, but Ron gripped Hermione even tighter than before and leaned down to whisper. "I'm going to go fast. All right, Hermione?"

She simply nodded before…_swoosh_! … They were flying at full speed, behind their two friends, toward the castle. Hermione kept her eyes closed and her head pressed firmly against Ron's chest. There was no need to worry about getting wet in the drizzle at this speed.

But Hermione wasn't worried about the dampness of her clothes anyway. She was worried about that urgent letter. _Why would Ron be receiving a letter that urgent in the middle of a Saturday morning_? And, it looked as though the other letter had been delivered to Ginny. Hermione's stomach cramped painfully with worry, and it had nothing to do with speed or heights…

Harry and Ginny landed quickly and were able to nearly jump off of their brooms once they'd touched ground. However, Ron lowered he and Hermione slowly to the ground and helped her down. They all four entered the huge castle doors to the entrance hall and were immediately greeted by Professor McGonagall.

"Mr. Weasley…Miss. Weasley…" She began with her brows furrowed as she wrung her hands together. "Could you follow me please? Mr. Potter and Miss Granger may follow along."

Before anyone could respond she turned abruptly on her heel and began walking toward the corridor off of the entrance hall.

"Professor?" Ginny said in a small voice as the four of them followed, "Has something happened?"

"If you four will just follow me to my office please." McGonagall said crisply, ignoring Ginny's question.

Ron was beginning to go quite pale, too. "Professor," Harry began firmly, "Has this to do with yesterday's accident?"

McGonagall sighed, "Mr. Potter, I'm afraid that there was more than one accident yesterday." She said as she continued through the doubled archway and down passed the classrooms.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked somewhat desperately. She had stopped in her tracks with tears in her eyes. Everyone else stopped with her, including McGonagall, who looked incredibly anxious. Hermione noticed a few passerbies now looking curiously at the four of them. There was an opened door to the courtyard at the end of the hall, thus this corridor was heavily trafficked on Saturdays.

"Please, Miss Weasley." She began quietly, "I will tell you everything once we've reached my office."

"But I want to know now." Ginny said in a pitiful beg. Harry looked very uncomfortable. He was looking around the hall at the few onlookers, but then back to Ginny with an intensely pained expression.

McGonagall also looked uncomfortable, but with a small sigh she clasped her hands and said in a near whisper, "I am afraid that there was a confrontation between some of You-Know-Who's men and some Order members. And-…"

"No…" Ginny whispered as tears began welling in her eyes. Ron was just staring at McGonagall with a very stern expression.

"Miss Weasley." McGonagall began firmly, "Calm down. There was an injury, but he-…"

"Who?" Ginny nearly shouted. There were some concerned passerbies continuing slowly down the hall, trying to overhear the commotion without looking too suspicious. Harry had one eye on them and the other on Ginny, and he seemed to be having trouble deciding whether or not to keep his arms crossed or down by his sides.

"Who?" Ginny repeated, "Is it Dad? Is it my dad?"

"No, Miss Weasley…no." McGonagall said firmly, before adding quietly, "It's your brother, Fred. He-…"

"No…" Ginny breathed before grabbing at her stomach. Tears were now falling freely from her eyes as she shook her head over and over. Ron had gone completely stony-faced. Hermione grabbed his hand and squeezed it, but she wasn't sure if he even noticed because he just kept staring at McGonagall.

"He is at St. Mungo's emergency ward, Miss Weasley." McGonagall continued, "Your parents are there with him."

"But i-is…h-he alright?" Ginny asked between sobs. Hermione could tell that McGonagall did not know how to answer this question.

"He…" McGonagall cleared her throat before answering calmly, "He is alright, but we need to hurry because your parents are waiting on you at St. Mungo's. You four can floo there from my office."

Hermione wasn't sure that she entirely believed that Fred was all right because McGonagall almost never faltered in her speech… But saying '_he is alright_,' seemed to give her a bit of trouble. Ginny must have noticed because her crying only worsened and she actually turned to look at Harry, who was still fidgeting.

"_Harry_…" She whispered.

Harry glanced around at the current passersby. There were probably ten students walking through the hall, looking at them all peculiarly. He sighed heavily before taking two long strides toward Ginny and encircling her in his arms. She clung to him desperately, and her sobbing increased.

Hermione looked up at Ron, who was still stony-faced. _She didn't know what to do_. There was nothing she could say. The only thing she could think to do was squeeze his hand as hard as she could, so she did. He looked down at her for the first time since they had met McGonagall in the entrance hall. His blue eyes were worried, but he squeezed her hand back gently. Hermione then lifted the back of his hand to her lips and kissed it softly.

McGonagall cleared her throat calling Hermione and Ron's attention. Harry was prying Ginny's fingers from about his neck, but he did not release her hand as they all followed McGonagall up the marble staircase and into her office.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: OMG! This chapter gave me **so much trouble**! First I didn't get to post it 8-18 b/c of writer's block and then 8-19 I had a lot of **interruptions**… including my Internet not working properly! **ARGH!** I logged on at about five o'clock to post this and my Internet was down, and then it remained down for-**EVER**! Well, anyways… I'm sorry it's taken a while for this chapter to be posted. I hope it was enjoyable… I was frustrated with Internet problems **and such** while writing it, so I hope it didn't affect my writing. 

But, ah well…Time to move on! Chapter 37 is coming up next! Thanks everyone for reviewing!


	37. Chapter 37

The Characters and situations of Harry Potter depicted in this story are the legal property of J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, and AOL Time Warner, and have been used without permission. No copyright violation is intended. No profit is being made off this site. It is for entertainment purposes only.

**In response to MrSteven's question**: I really try my hardest to keep everyone in character. The whole reason I was motivated to write this fic in the first place was b/c JK had created such wonderful characters that I couldn't seem to stop thinking about! I love them all so much, I wanted to read about them in more detail. But instead, I decided to write about them in more detail. Anyways, in answer to your question, I do not feel that Ron or Hermione are ready to "go all the way." I think that they are both still very innocent. Even though Ron sees Hermione as being this very innocent being, in truth, so is he. So, no...I will not step over that boundary b/c I don't feel that Ron or Hermione would step over that boundary. I hope this sufficiently answers your question. Thank you.

**Chapter 37**

Ron was staring blankly into the roaring orange and red flames in McGonagall's marble fireplace. Fred was hurt. They were going to St. Mungo's because Fred had been injured in a fight with Voldemort's men. It didn't make sense for some reason. McGonagall had made a mistake of some sort. Fred and George were at their apartment in Diagon Alley. They were probably about to take their lunch break before they sold some more gelatinous, growing gumdrops…or whatever newly invented treats they had.

Harry had his arm about Ginny's waist, who was still crying, and Ron wasn't sure that she would remain standing if Harry weren't there by her side. _If McGonagall had made a mistake, she should hurry up and rectify it. It really wasn't good to leave them in such a worried state_. At the moment, McGonagall was talking to someone's head in the fireplace and telling them '_the four are on their way_.' The male voice of the head sounded familiar, but Ron's view was obstructed because McGonagall was kneeling in front of the flames. Ron could have leaned to one side or the other to peer around her, but he couldn't seem to move.

Suddenly McGonagall rose from the fire and turned around to face them all, "There will be an Order member waiting for you at St. Mungo's Floo Station." She said with a worried note in her voice. "Harry, why don't you go first?"

Harry walked with Ginny up to the fireplace before kissing her gently on her lips and ensuring her that he would be waiting for her on the other side. As Harry was using the powder to floo, Ron glanced down at Hermione. She was holding tightly to his hand, but she wasn't crying. However, she was blinking profusely, and her lips were pursed in a stubborn pout.

"Hermione?" Ron whispered. She looked up at him, and he saw by her eyes that his suspicions were correct, "Hermione, if you feel like crying…then cry."

She shook her head quickly as if to say, '_no, I don't fell like crying_.' But, even as she did so, tears began welling in her eyes. Ron knew that she was trying to remain strong for him, but he actually wanted Hermione to cry. If she cried, then he would have someone to comfort. If she cried, then he wouldn't, because he would be too concerned with making sure that Hermione was okay.

"Miss Granger." McGonagall called. Harry and Ginny had already gone. Hermione released Ron's hand and stepped into the now green flames before shouting, "_St.Mungo's_!" Watching Hermione disappear into a burst of flames sort of made Ron's stomach ache. He was suddenly reminded of the time Harry accidentally ended up in Knockturn Alley. Without waiting for McGonagall's signal, Ron speedily stepped into the flames.

"Now, Mr. Weasley," McGonagall said hastily as Ron stood in the tickling flames, "If any of you would like to stay the night, arrangements can be made. You can send an owl or reach me through my fireplace."

Ron nodded, "Thank you, Professor." He said, feeling slightly numb as he shouted, "_St. Mungo's_!"

Ron immediately felt the familiar dizzying whirl. This mode of transportation always spun him near the point of being sick. When he stopped this time, he found himself in a room he'd never seen before. It was a long, rectangular room with concrete walls and bright, yellowish lighting. There were quite a few people running about, but he saw no Harry, Ginny, or Hermione…

"Step forward, please! Step _forward_!" Called a high-pitched, yet bored voice.

Ron stepped out of the fireplace and saw a short, dumpy, older lady with white, curly hair and a dark green uniform. She had her wand out and pointed directly at him. _This wasn't St. Mungo's. Surely he'd done something wrong_. Looking about the long room, Ron saw two double glass doors at one end and outside the glass doors he saw Harry, Ginny, and Hermione, just standing there. _Okay_, Ron thought, _so even if this isn't St. Mungo's, at least we've all arrived at the same place._

Glancing along the wall, Ron saw that there were about thirty fireplaces, just like Ron's. And, at each fireplace, there stood a uniformed witch or wizard with their wand raised at those arriving at their station. There was also a gate behind each uniformed person.

"Okay! Come on! Come on! What's the hold up?" The lady called. Ron hesitantly took a step toward her. He was then able to read her nametag. _Rosa_. "On the platform! On the platform! Empty your pockets!" She said hurriedly.

"My pockets?" Ron asked as he stood up on a small circular platform.

"Your pockets! Your pockets!" She screeched impatiently, waving her wand about at his chest. In her other hand she was holding a small plastic tub for him to put his belongings.

"Rosa, can't you hurry this kid up?" Came a low voice from behind Ron. He turned around and saw that there were actually two or three people crammed into the fireplace that Ron had just exited. The closest, a tall man with a mustache, appeared to be less patient with Ron's sluggishness than Rosa, so Ron quickly added his wand to the rest of his belongings in the tub. Which wasn't much… a few coins and a couple of taffies.

Rosa began looking over the coins and taffies as if she thought they might contain some sort of poison or curse. She then placed his wand on a scale, similar to the one at the Ministry of Magic, which printed out some sort of card. While she read over the card, Ron overheard a conversation from the fireplace to his right.

"What? Empty my pockets?" Said a bristling, white-haired man wearing a very fine pair of black, silk robes, "Well, I _never_! Do you _know_ who I am?"

"No, sir. I don't know who you are." Said an extremely monotone voiced, uniformed wizard not much older than Ron. "It's St. Mungo's policy to check the pockets and pat down all arrivals before entrance."

"It is not!" Said the older man, "Why, I've been to this hospital _countless_ times, boy, and not once has anyone asked me, Sir Percival Eubanks, to empty my pockets!" Ron rolled his eyes at the irony. _Percival? Of course this pompous bloke's name would be Percival_…

"Yes, sir. I understand, sir." Said the boy in the same monotone voice. His eyes looked extremely tired and a bit annoyed, "This is a fairly new policy to ensure the safety of our staff, patients, and guests. We at St. Mungo's want the best for-…"

"Oh, I bet it's that Amelia Bones!" Shouted Eubanks, interrupting the boy's somewhat rehearsed-sounding speech, "Minister Fudge was doing a fine job in my opinion! Don't know why he was so mistreated. Is Amelia Bones asked to empty _her_ pockets? Well, I would _surely_ think _not_! Why in _my_ day…"

Ron didn't hear the rest of the man's ranting because Rosa began patting down Ron's legs, torso, and arms. She even stuck her pudgy fingers down into Ron's shoes.

"Clear!" Rosa yelled at the gate in front of Ron's fireplace, which opened with a creak.

He started to exit when something began banging into his arm. It was the small tub of his belongings. _Oh yeah_, Ron thought as he reached in for his things and pocketed them. _I must be really out of it if I were about to leave behind my wand_. The tub then floated back to a small table beside Rosa and apparently Ron was free to go. He walked quickly to the big glass doors, which opened automatically. He then found himself in the familiar St. Mungo's waiting room. _But where had Hermione gone?_

"Ron!" Called Hermione from a chair in the center of the room.

She was sitting in between…_well_…someone. The torso of a large, burly man was seated to her right with his eyes squinted in pain, while his legs sat to Hermione's left, crossing and uncrossing. Harry and Ginny were seated across from Hermione and the '_not-all-together_' man.

Ron rushed over to them. Ginny straightened up in her seat when she saw him. "Harry's told the receptionist that there are four of us." She said weakly, holding tightly to Harry's hand. "They have to get permission from the Healer on duty in the Emergency Ward before we can go see him."

"Where's the Order member that was supposed to be waiting on us?" Ron asked curiously.

"We don't know." Harry said, as he rubbed Ginny's back with his free hand, "It was supposed to be Remus, though. That's whose head McGonagall was talking to, anyway."

"They've really bumped up security, huh?" Ron asked blandly, staring at a woman across the room with a clawed hand protruding from her head.

"Yes!" Hermione said, sounding a bit miffed. "And they took my healing kit! You'd _think_ that since they sell them here, they would be considered safe…but apparently not."

"Maybe they're afraid people might smuggle in illegal potions or something." Harry offered.

"Will you get it back?" Ron asked, slightly amazed that Hermione could look adorable even in the midst of a possible tragedy while sitting, quite perturbed, in between two halves of one man.

"Yes." Hermione said, glancing nervously at the legs sitting next to her, which were becoming more and more restless. "They'll mail it to me. I asked them to…um…send it to Hogwarts…um…obviously…" Hermione was looking at the man's fidgety lower half with a slight scowl as she scooted a bit closer to the man's torso.

"You told her four, right Harry?" Ginny asked fretfully, glancing about the room in a way that reminded Ron of Pig.

"Yes, Ginny." Harry said softly, "I told her four."

"AHH!"

All of a sudden the head connected to the torso of the man Hermione was seated beside yelled loudly. He then reached across Hermione and grabbed hold of his knee, which Ron noticed looked a bit swollen beneath his slacks in comparison to his other knee. Hermione was now leaning all the way back in her seat, looking slightly terrified.

"Sir! _Sir_!" Ron said firmly, grabbing a hold of the man's hand and prying it away from his knee. Hermione escaped from her chair as soon as she had sufficient space to do so. Ron then quickly released the man, who went back to grabbing his knee.

"I'm _sorry_ little girl!" The man breathed through tears of pain, his eyes shut tightly, "_Sorry_! The pain is just so…_AH_!"

The man was now kicking his leg roughly out in front of him. Hermione was standing slightly behind Ron and gripping tightly to his arm. All four of them were staring at the man. There was a smiling, seemingly good-natured healer's aid walking about the room with a cart of biscuits and coffee, who didn't give the man a second glance.

"Weasley! Four!"

Ginny jumped up from her chair at the sound of their name, almost yanking Harry to the floor, as she still had her death grip on his hand. Ron looked up toward the front of the room to see a young witch in lime green St. Mungo's robes. She had a clipboard and was looking about the room with her eyebrows raised. Harry and Ginny led the way with Ron and Hermione close behind.

"Hi." The girl said pleasantly as they approached. "Visitors for Frederick Weasley? In room one-thirty-two?"

"Yes." Ginny said hastily as she twirled a long strand of hair around and around her finger.

"Follow me, please." The girl said briskly before turning around and heading down a long corridor with white walls and white floors.

It seemed to Ron as if it took them quite a while to reach room one-thirty-two. They must have taken four different turns. _A right and a left and a left and a right_… Passed a man with a shrunken head and then a woman with an enlarged neck… And then finally the girl stopped in front of a large white door with a small lime green one-thirty-two on it and a plaque beneath the number that read, '_Weasley_.'

"Alright." She said looking down at her clipboard. "Mr. Weasley's surgery prep is at twelve noon so that gives you about ten minutes until Healer Asa Gadgil comes for his consultation. Thank you."

Ginny opened her mouth to say something, but the girl had given them a speedy smile and scurried passed them, flipping frantically through her clipboard papers, without allowing time for questions. Although, Ron was sure he knew what question Ginny would have asked… _Surgery prep? What kind of surgery_? Harry approached the door and knocked tentatively.

Ron heard the quick shuffling of footsteps and then the door swung open, revealing the red, tear-stained face of his mum. She stepped out into the hall and closed the door behind her.

"Mum, what-…" Ginny began immediately, but Mrs. Weasley motioned for her to be quiet.

"Listen, Fred is awake." Mrs. Weasley began in a hoarse whisper, "Mr. Gadgil is his Healer, and he will be here soon-…"

"Yes! Yes! For his consultation! We know, Mum!" Ginny began desperately, "But _what happened_?"

Mrs. Weasley sighed and brought one hand to her forehead, "Ginny…I just can't repeat the story again…not now. Besides, don't you want to have time to visit with him before the Healer arrives?" She asked tiredly. Ginny simply nodded with a frown.

Suddenly the door opened and Tonks walked out. Her hair was a deep magenta this afternoon. She gave a very brief nod to everyone and then went straight to Harry. "Where's Remus?" She whispered urgently.

"He didn't meet us." Harry said.

Tonks rolled her eyes and sighed heavily, "Oh…I _knew_ I should've gone instead." She said snapping her fingers in aggravation.

"Why? Why should you have gone?" Hermione asked.

"He's just _bound_ to have set the alarm off again…" Tonks said more to herself than Hermione. "That's the only explanation. That _stupid, pointless_ alarm. Oh…I'll be back in a bit, Molly." She added with a wave of her hand before hurrying down the corridor.

"What was _that_ all about?" Ron asked.

"Security is just so tight now, dear." Mrs. Weasley said with a tired frown, "Remus set off the hospital's Werewolf Detection Alarm when we first arrived. He had to show them his immunization card and... Oh, it must have been so embarrassing for him. Right in the middle of the Floo Station…"

Mrs. Weasley smiled feebly at them all before shaking her head sadly and opening the door. "Be quiet, now." She whispered as she silently motioned for them to enter the room.

It was very dim and cool inside the small, squareroom. There were chairs set up around a small hospital bed, which was nearly in complete shadow because of some sort of privacy canopy. Glancing around the room, Ron saw his father, George, Bill, and to his slight surprise, Angelina Johnson. They were all seated away from the bed with solemn faces. Everyone was silent.

Ron's mum motioned for them to approach the bed. Harry led Ginny to one side, but he remained at the foot. Hermione then joined Harry as Ron slowly approached the other side of the bed and peered down over his brother. Ron immediately felt a lump form in his throat as he gazed down into Fred's face.

Fred was extremely pallid, and he seemed to be sweating. His normally brown eyes were almost gray…_or was that the dim lighting_? So thin was his face that when he looked up at Ginny and gave her a weak smile, it stretched his bluish lips taut across his teeth. Ginny started crying again as she looked down upon him.

Fred moved his hand from underneath the covers and held it up for Ginny to grab onto, which she did. Ron had to consciously close his mouth, which had opened in horror at the sight of his brother's hand. It was bony. His wrist was just…_bone_!

"Don't cry…Ginny-baby." Fred whispered in a croaky voice. He was taking raspy breaths between his words. "I've…looked…worse." He added. With every word, his chest moved up and down heavily.

Ginny was shaking her head at him, "No you haven't." She squeaked through her tears.

Fred made a strange coughing wheeze sound that Ron thought was some sort of chuckle, "Oh yeah. I…forgot. I must've…been thinking…of Ronnie…ugly bloke." He then turned to look up at Ron, who tried to smile at his brother, but he doubted he did a very good job.

_This wasn't Fred_. And that moping guy in the hospital chair wasn't George. _What was going on_? Ron had been telling himself that his parents would be safe behind the walls of Grimmauld Place, but he hadn't given any thought to Fred and George. _Why should he_? The twins were invincible! _They got away with everything_! They didn't mope or lie in hospital beds with raspy voices and blue lips!

"You're not going to die, are you?" Ron blurted out. At Ron's question, Ginny, who was now holding Fred's hand to her cheek, gasped; his mother started wailing.

He wanted to kick himself as soon as he'd asked it, but it just fell out of his mouth in some sort of a high-pitched voice that wasn't his own. Fred just continued to smile up at him weakly, however.

"I…can't." He rasped. "Still got…a list of things…to do."

Ron just stared down at his brother, who was now turning his feebly smiling face back to Ginny. A surge of unexpected anger was running through him all of a sudden. _Voldemort! Death Eaters_! Ron was so _sick_ of them hurting people! He didn't understand why! _Why did they hate Muggles? Why did they hate Muggle-borns? Why did they hate those that didn't?_

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

The door opened a bit and in walked a nice-looking man around Lupin's age or older. He had dark black hair and olive colored skin, and he was wearing lime green robes with the St. Mungo's logo of a crossed bone and wand. He had a nametag, which Ron was sure read, '_Asa Gadgil_,' but he couldn't see properly in the dimly lit room.

Ron's mum motioned for he and Ginny to move from the bed and take seats, so they did. Ron took Hermione's hand and led her to two empty seats beside his father, who patted him on the back as he sat down. Hermione was wiping at her eyes, and Ron put his arm around her. _She molded so well into the crook of his arm_. He noticed his father giving them an odd look, and he suddenly remembered that _no one outside of Hogwarts, other than Tonks, knew of Ron and Hermione's courtship…_

"Good afternoon, Weasley family and friends." The Healer said in a pleasant, yet strong voice. He went to stand to the right of Fred, in the same spot Ron had been standing.

"Okay." Gadgil began, in a tone that demanded everyone's attention, "I have some _good_ news and some _bad_ news, alright? Should I tell you the good news first?" He asked, looking down at Fred. Ron saw his brother nod.

"Well, your chance of survival has risen from around seventy percent to around _eighty-five percent_ over night." The Healer said matter-of-factly.

Everyone in the room seemed to let out a slight sigh of relief or gratitude, except for the four newest arrivals. Hermione had gasped and put a hand to her mouth, Ginny was sobbing into her hands, and Ron was just staring straight ahead of him. _The Healer's good news was that Fred had a lesser chance of dying_? Not that he _wouldn't_ die? There was a strip of paint missing from the footboard of Fred's hospital bed that Ron was studying intently. He was afraid to look anywhere else for some reason.

"It seems that your twin here may have saved your life." The Healer continued, motioning to George, who looked much less distraught now that the Healer had given his '_good news_.'

"The Jelly Leech, you mean?" George asked the Gadgil.

"Yes." The Healer said with a small smile, before turning back to Fred, "After performing some tests on your blood, we discovered the snake you were bitten by to be an Inland Taipan."

At these words Hermione gasped and Bill whistled low and shook his head. _Taipan? Was that supposed to mean something to Ron_? He didn't think so. No one other than Bill and Hermione seemed to have had an epiphany of sorts.

"But…" Hermione began with one hand running nervously through her hair, "…An Inland Taipan is the most-…"

"…Poisonous snake in the world." Bill finished. Hermione nodded at him.

"Yes." Gadgil replied, sounding slightly impressed by Hermione's knowledge. _Well_, Ron thought as he looked down at Hermione's concerned expression, _he's not the only one…_ Ron wasn't _surprised_ that Hermione knew…he was never _surprised_ at anything Hermione knew…_just fascinated_.

"However," The Healer began, "Immediately after Fred was bitten, this young man," The Healer indicated to George, "…gave his brother a…what was it again?"

"Jelly…Leech…" Rasped Fred.

"They double as a sugary, goo-filled gummy or a…well…a _leech_…" George said quietly.

"Smart boy." The Healer said, looking back to George. "After you attached that sweet to his bite, most of the venom was immediately absorbed into the gummy. And what remained, we were able to eradicate with potions." The Healer then took a deep breath, "But…we were too late to properly treat the limb that was bitten."

"We _have_ been able to isolate the venom in your arm, here." The Healer indicated to Fred's right arm, which was concealed by the sheeting. "But the poison has already infected all of this limb's tissues. I'm afraid, son, that you will have to lose your arm."

* * *

Hermione felt as if the lump in her throat that she'd been so desperately trying to swallow all morning, burst in her throat. It caused a silent torrent of tears to fall from her eyes. Ron's arm tightened about her shoulders. _Oh! She felt like such a namby-pamby_! _She_ should have _her_ arm around _Ron's_ shoulders, but all she could do was cry! 

"If we do not amputate, the bite will be fatal in a matter of days."

Everyone was silent, unless of course they were crying. Mrs. Weasley was crying on Mr. Weasley's shoulder, Ginny was crying on Harry's shoulder, and Angelina was crying into her own hands. Hermione was, luckily, able to cry silently. Ron was resting his head in one hand. Hermione didn't think that he was crying, but she felt so _badly_ for him…_for the whole Weasley family… For Fred! _A Taipan's bite contained enough venom to kill up to one hundred Muggle men! Of course, wizard's resistance to such things was much stronger. _But it was virtually a miracle that Fred was still breathing…_

"But…" George said suddenly, standing from his chair. He crossed to stand beside Fred, opposite the healer, before continuing in a shaky voice, "But isn't there a way to just…can't you just…"

He stopped and swallowed hard, looking down at his twin. Fred was lying perfectly still with his eyes on George. If this had been the first time Hermione had seen the two, she never would have guessed that they were twins. The poison had really taken a toll on Fred. _Of course it had! An Inland Taipan_?

"No, son. I'm sorry." Gadgil said firmly. "But your brother here is very lucky to be alive. An arm is actually a small price to pay for a Taipan bite."

"_Small_?" George asked incredulously. He lifted Fred's good arm up by the wrist and said, "This isn't a small price! What about…about riding brooms? Or…or what about clapping! Or what…what about _snogging_?" He then looked over at Angelina, who seemed to be blushing. George continued, "What about-…"

"George!" Fred croaked loudly before having a harsh coughing fit. He removed his bad arm from the covers and used his hand to cover his mouth. His right arm was swollen to twice its normal size and it was a hideous reddish purple color. Once he'd recovered from his fit of coughs, he sat up a bit against the back of the bed and looked at George.

"George…we'll still…have…three." He said with a small and somewhat forced smile. George frowned down at his brother, yethe ruffled his hair playfully.

Just then the door opened and Tonks and Lupin walked inside. They both looked a bit tired and irritated. "Pardon us." Tonks said quietly as she and Lupin moved to stand against one wall.

The Healer nodded at them in greeting before turning back to Fred. "Alright, young man. If you agree to the surgery, we will begin prepping you in about half an hour."

"I agree." He said without delay. The Healer nodded and patted Fred on the shoulder before quickly exiting the room.

As soon as the door shut behind him Mrs. Weasley jumped out of her seat and ran to Fred's side, "Oh my poor _baby_! Oh your _precious_ little arm!"

As Mrs. Weasley continued to hug on her son, Hermione noticed that Lupin was leaned down toward Bill, who was whispering something to him. Hermione figured he was informing him of the Healer's news because Lupin's face was becoming increasingly more worried.

"Can I get you anything? Is there _anything_ at all that you need?" Mrs. Weasley asked Fred as she continued to pat on him and unnecessarily fix his covers.

"_Air_…" Fred croaked from somewhere underneath his mum's fussing.

George chuckled at his brother before motioning for Angelina to take his side by the bed. She quickly got up from her seat and went to peer down over Fred. She then bent down to his ear and started whispering something. His mum patted him once more on his head before taking her seat beside Mr. Weasley, who Hermione was pretty sure she saw wiping his eyes a bit.

Hermione turned to look at Ron and was surprised to see that he was staring at her. She tried to give him a loving smile, and she received a feeble one in return. "Are you okay?" She whispered as she wiped at her eyes that she only now realized were still damp.

"As long as he's going to live…I reckon I don't care what surgery they have to do." He whispered back. She nodded at him.

"I want to know what happened, though." Ron said quietly.

"Me too." Hermione replied, "But I don't think we should ask right now." She added, looking around at all the worried faces.

"Tonks and Lupin will know." Ron said; it sort of sounded like a question.

"Let's ask them." Hermione said quickly, standing from her chair. Ron followed her as she walked slowly to the door, motioning for Tonks and Lupin to follow them. Hermione saw that Ginny still had her head on Harry's shoulder, and Harry was stroking her hair. _It might not be wise to inform Ginny of the details of the attack at the moment_, Hermione thought. So, she, Ron, Tonks, and Lupin stepped out into the bright hallway.

"What's up?" Tonks asked as they exited the room.

"We want to know what happened." Ron said quickly. "Where did he encounter the world's deadliest snake and why?" Tonks sighed heavily and looked to Lupin, who nodded at her.

"I'll tell it." Lupin offered. "Sturgis Podmore. Do you two remember him? He was a member of the Order."

"He's in Azkaban." Hermione replied.

"Yes." Lupin said, "Well, no. Not anymore. He's dead."

"Wait, wait, wait…" Ron said, holding up his hand. "Podmore was the guy that got sentenced to six months for trespassing and attempted robbery of the Ministry of Magic, right?"

"Right," Hermione said quickly, "But he was under the Imperius Curse when he committed the crimes and he wasn't even able to defend himself at the Wizengamot."

"Right…" Ron said, nodding at her.

"Well," Lupin began again, "Minister Bones got his sentence shortened to five months due to him being under the Curse at the time of the crimes. Unfortunately, however, upon his release Friday morning, he was kidnapped by Death Eaters."

"Oh…how _awful_." Hermione said as a sickening cramp formed in her stomach. She felt Ron's steady hand come to rest on the small of her back, and her stomach cramp lessened.

"Yes." Lupin said with a nod. "As soon as his abduction was detected, Dumbledore was notified immediately. And he then notified the Order."

"Yesterday around noon." Hermione said quickly, looking up at Ron, who nodded. That's what had happened to cause Madam Pomfrey to interrupt the Headmaster's visit to Harry in the infirmary.

"Well…yes…" Lupin said, with a curious look at them both, "Anyway, the Order formed a rescue team of volunteers to try and track Podmore down. The team consisted of myself, Tonks, Fred and George, Moody, Kingsley, and Whitman."

"We were able to track them. We caught up with them in a harbor-town at the coast of Belgium called Zeebrugge." Tonks said.

"Belgium?" Hermione asked in disbelief. "Why in the world would they be taking Podmore to Belgium?"

"Well, we don't think that they were." Lupin replied with a sigh. "You see…Zeebrugge serves as an international Port with ferries to the United Kingdom. There is an expressway that connects it to the European motorways, and its harbor is important for the importation of cargo from all around the world. The thing is…this town is a crossroad for traffic from all directions. They could have been going anywhere."

"_Anywhere_." Tonks added, shaking her head sadly.

"But why would they be using Muggle forms of transportation?" Ron asked with a confused scowl. Hermione was wondering the same thing.

"To reap havoc?" Lupin said with a shrug.

"To throw us off?" Tonks added.

"We don't know." Lupin replied firmly, "All we know is that we caught up with them and a fight broke out."

"A _fight_?" Tonks said with a scoff.

"Okay, a _skirmish_." Lupin said with a small smile at Tonks. "We estimated there to be about five to ten Death Eaters, but there were only three."

"Only _three_." Tonks said with wide eyes. "We _still_ don't know who they were though…kept their masks on. The _cowards_…"

"_Cowards_…" Lupin said with a grimace, before shaking his head and beginning again, "Anyway…they were _obviously_ outnumbered, so one of them used the Killing Curse on Podmore as soon as they saw us coming. Then, two apparated."

"So there was only one left." Tonks replied blandly, "Just one…but he managed to conjure that snake. It latched on to Fred's arm before Whitman was able to kill the beast."

"Apparently Taipan are from Australia, and Whitman knew what curse to use that would kill it instantly." Lupin said.

"But the snake had already gotten its bite." Tonks added, "George went all panicky because Fred went rigid and started sweating a lot."

"But he had one of those blasted leeches." Lupin said with a smile.

"What happened to the bastard that conjured the snake?" Ron asked darkly. Lupin's smile faded instantly, and he looked down.

"Apparated…" He replied softly. Something suddenly occurred to Hermione.

"Hey…" She began, "Do you think that they might have been heading to that Slytherin School of Magic?"

"Hey, yeah!" Ron breathed, "Maybe it's near Belgium! They might have led you straight to it if they hadn't spotted you!"

"We have definitely considered that possibility." Tonks replied with a glance at Lupin, "And just between us, there are some trained Aurors stationed at Zeebrugge now. They're disguised as Muggles, and they'll be watching for any suspicious activity."

"_Any_ suspicious activity…" Lupin repeated with a scowl.

"Well, if you can discover something about that foul school, maybe something good can come out of this." Hermione said softly.

The door to Fred's room suddenly opened and out walked Harry. Ginny wasn't with him, however.

"Hey." He said quietly before looking up at Ron, "You alright, mate?" He asked.

"Yeah…" Ron murmured, before adding, "We need to tell you what happened, though."

So, Hermione listened to the story for a second time. She even helped a bit in the telling of it. Harry's reaction was to be expected. He was very angry with the Death Eaters, yet intrigued by the area to which they were tracked. He told them that he'd left Ginny in the room with her parents because he thought that the corridor conversers might have been talking of such things.

Just as the second telling of the story was coming to a close, the door to the hospital room opened again. It was Mr. Weasley.

"Excuse me, guys." He said quietly. "It appears that Fred has something he'd like to share with everyone. He wants all of you to come inside and take a seat."

However clueless as to the meaning of this unexpected meeting, Hermione entered the small, dim room. She and Ron took their seats again, and again, Ron put a comforting arm about her. Fred was actually sitting up in bed, and Angelina was sitting by his side. She seemed to be holding tightly to his good hand.

"Everyone…" Fred began in his rasping voice once everyone had taken their seats once more, "We have…something…we'd like…to share."

Fred was smiling quite broadly for a recently poisoned man, who was about to lose an arm. Angelina was also smiling, although rather sheepishly.

"Tell them…Angie." Fred croaked.

Angelina nodded at him before addressing the room. "Everyone…one week ago today…Fred asked me to marry him, and I said yes."

Hermione's eyes went wide as the room burst into a loud uproar of chatter, applause, laughter, and excitement that was completely opposite of the mood that had recently left the room. Ginny was crying, yet again, but this time they looked like tears of joy. Mrs. Weasley was also crying as she shot up from her seat and crossed to hug Angelina around the neck. Mr. Weasley looked stunned, but very happy. Ron looked stunned…_just very stunned_.

"Congrats, you guys!" Harry cried over the commotion.

"_Married_?" Ron asked in, what sounded like, disbelief, "You two are getting _married_?"

"You look shocked, Ron." Said Angelina with a bright smile.

"Well, yeah…" Ron replied slowly, "It's just that…_marriage_? I mean…don't you understand what that means, Fred?"

Fred raised his eyebrows at Ron, who continued. "It means that you can't do whatever you want anymore, mate. And then…_kids_! You two will have some titchy rugrats running about your store! Have you thought of that?" He asked with wide eyes.

Angelina laughed, saying, "I'll take all that as a '_congratulations_,' if it's all the same to you, Ron!"

Ron just sort of shrugged before staring off into space. Hermione watched him as the happy chatter continued. He was just staring off into thin air with a blank, almost bothered, look on his face. It was a look that made Hermione feel sick to her stomach. It was a look that…_scared her_.

Ron's brother had just announced his engagement, and Ron's reaction was shock and something akin to worry. _Was it worry_? What had he said? "…_don't you understand what that means…you can't do whatever you want anymore…"_

Hermione had a horrible suspicion as to what was going on in Ron's mind at the moment as he stared blankly into nothingness. _He doesn't like the idea of marriage_, Hermione thought. It's scary to him. It sounds smothering. _Did it sound smothering to Hermione_? No…not at all. _It sounded wonderful to Hermione_…

All of a sudden, another horrible thought occurred to Hermione… _If the idea of marriage bothers Ron, how much space does he really need from me as his girlfriend_? Does he have enough space? Does he need more? … _Am I already smothering him_? _And if I am, what does a man do when he can no longer breathe_? Hermione knew what men did when they couldn't breathe… they rid themselves of the obstruction. _Was she an obstruction_?

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, there you have it! Chapter 37! What do you think? I had some more internet problems today, but luckily it started working again later this evening. The internet man is coming to my house Tuesday...but I'll go to the public library if I have to...Gosh darn it! Well, anyway... lol... I hope everyone liked this chapter! Thanks for all the reviews that keep coming in and thanks to all of my faithful readers! 


	38. Chapter 38

The Characters and situations of Harry Potter depicted in this story are the legal property of J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, and AOL Time Warner, and have been used without permission. No copyright violation is intended. No profit is being made off this site. It is for entertainment purposes only.

**_IMPORTANT AND NEW_ AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello! The very end of this chapter has been revised. A very slight revision that you might not catch even if you've already read this chapter. The reason for the revision is included in my author's note at the top of Chapter 39. Which I am about to post as soon as I post this revision! The revised section is in the last few paragraphs. If you want to check it out, you should probably start with the last three paragraphs!**

Chapter 38

"All of my babies are growing up!"

Ron was slumped down in a rather uncomfortable Emergency Waiting Room chair halfway listening to his mother. This waiting room was much less busy than the one in the main lobby. This room merely contained worried family members, many of which were sleeping in awkward positions in the gray plastic chairs. Ron didn't know how any of them were managing to sleep in the things. He was having enough trouble _sitting_ in one. Actually, Ron didn't know how they were sleeping through his mum's ranting either.

She was having one of her nervous floods of jabber. Whenever something happened to really rattle his mother's nerves, she would plunge into an endless sea of prattle! It would either be extremely angry prattle, or overly sugared prattle… When they'd first arrived in the waiting room, a good fifteen minutes ago, she had begun with _angry_ prattle. Ginny had asked to hear the full story of Fred's incident, and Ron's mum had played storyteller. Very _frightening_ storyteller…especially when she got to the part about the Death Eater conjuring the snake and then apparating…like a, _what had she called him_? A '_gutless, spineless, yellow-bellied toad_.?'

Thankfully, however, her angry story had been replaced with sugarcoated drivel. Ron would have preferred silence, but this was definitely better…

"Bill, honey, you're almost thirty. Charlie spends all of his time in Romania! And then Percy is…well he's…" Mrs. Weasley stopped to dab at her eyes with Mr. Weasley's handkerchief before continuing, "And then the twins have always been so absorbed with their inventing…I just worried and worried that I would _never_ have any grandbabies!"

Mr. Weasley was holding on to his wife's hand and patting it absently as he stared off down the corridor, in which Fred was currently in surgery. Healer Gadgil had agreed to Fred's request to take one family member back with him, and Fred had asked for George. Ron was a bit surprised that he hadn't asked for Angelina, but she didn't seem at all bothered. Actually she had seemed relieved. She had said, _'…Thank Merlin! Oh, I just couldn't bear to watch!…'_

"But now! Fred is getting _married_!" Mrs. Weasley continued looking to Angelina, who attempted to smile as she nervously twiddled her fingers. Ron had never seen the girl this quiet.

"And _Harry_…" Mrs. Weasley looked to Harry, who was sitting on a small bench with Ginny, who had her head in Harry's lap. He was stroking her hair. "…Oh I can just see it now! A _beautiful_ baby girl with black hair and-…"

"_Mum_!" Ginny exclaimed sitting up from Harry's lap and leaning into the crook of his arm, "My _word_! You're going to embarrass Harry to death!"

"I'm fine." Harry said quietly with a small smile, but Ron thought he did look rather flushed.

"Well, I'm sorry, dear, but you know I can't stop talking when I'm like this…" Mrs. Weasley shook her head as she turned to look at Ron and Hermione.

Hermione was, like Ron, slumped down in one of the hospital chairs. She had her head resting on his shoulder and they were holding hands. His mum hadn't noticed the change in he and Hermione's relationship until they'd settled themselves in the waiting room. When she first saw that they were holding hands, she had actually squealed with glee.

"And you two…" Mrs. Weasley sighed and dabbed at her eyes again, "…oh it's just so _wonderful_! I would have _never_ imagined…would you Arthur?"

"Yes." Mr. Weasley said confidently as he looked at Hermione with a smile. She lifted her head from Ron's shoulder and Ron saw that she was blushing worse than Harry.

"Hermione, dear, you knit, don't you?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I…well, a bit." Hermione said with a small shrug. "Of course someone once told me that my hats looked like woolly bladders." She glanced up at Ron with one raised eyebrow. He winked at her and her blush deepened a bit as she gave him a coy smile. He bit the insides of his cheeks to keep from smiling broadly like a fool. _He was just amazed that he could still affect her in that way with a simple wink_!

He glanced up at his mother, who had gone a bit quiet. She was smiling warmly at them and nodding her head, "Mmhmm. A little boy with adorable brown curls… _Oh_! I can teach you a _beautiful_ pattern for maternity sweaters. You just-…"

"_Mum_!" Ron groaned in disbelief as he shielded his burning nose and cheeks with one hand. Ginny actually giggled for the first time since Fred's surgery had begun.

"Oh, I'm sorry, dear." Mrs. Weasley said, putting a hand to her mouth, "I just can't seem to stop myself."

"Ask me about _my_ love life mother." Bill offered blandly, "It'll be a short story, mind you."

Mrs. Weasley actually did turn to her oldest son and begin chattering as Ron took a glance at Hermione. She was still blushing a bit, but she also looked a bit worried. Ron nudged her softly with his elbow and she looked up at him with an almost sad look in her eyes.

"Sorry about that." He muttered. She shook her head quickly before looking down at her bobbing knees.

"Hey…" Ron said sitting up a bit straighter, "Are you okay?"

She smiled, but it looked forced, before saying, "Yes. I'm just…um…just a bit nervous for Fred."

He simply nodded at her as she went back to staring at her knees. _Was she this nervous over Fred's surgery_? At the moment she looked antsier than Ginny, which was saying something as Ginny was now twirling a strand of her hair around her finger so quickly, Ron half-expected her to rip it out.

Ron reckoned he was nervous about Fred's surgery, and he did want to rip his own hair out, but, oddly enough, the two weren't related. As far as the surgery went, Ron really felt like everything would be all right. _His brother had been bitten by the deadliest snake in the world, and he was still alive_! So, if Fred had just been bitten by a snake, Ron wouldn't want to pull his hair out. However, Fred had also been bitten by the love bug.

_Fred Weasley_! Getting _married_! Ron was very happy for his brother, but as soon as he had heard that one of his brothers would be getting married…he had felt a couple of strange sensations. A slightly _shocked_ sensation followed by a _panicking_ sensation.

As soon as Angelina had announced their engagement, Ron had felt…_shocked_. _Marriage? For one of the twins_? Fred Weasley…whose entire life had been focused on playing practical jokes and having fun along with George. The twins always did _whatever_ they wanted and never worried about answering to anyone except for their mother, _whom they could usually sidestep_. Ron had imagined his brothers would both remain bachelors for life; he'd been stunned to discover otherwise. Thus, Ron's congratulatory remarks hadn't been very appropriate. He'd just asked Fred if he understood what marriage entailed, as if he even knew himself. However, before he could congratulate him properly, the second sensation had hit him…_Panic_!

_Marriage! He'd forgotten all about marriage_! Ron had always wanted a family. Wife, kids, pet, house…_everything_! And, of course, through the years he had dreamed that Hermione would be in that picture… But he'd never actually believed that that was a possibility… _it was a fantasy_! But now… _Hermione loved him_. They were _dating_. He was dating _Hermione Granger_! And ironically, this was what had made Ron forget about marriage.

He had been so thrilled that Hermione loved him and wanted to date him that he had forgotten that there were actually steps that followed courtship. _Hermione wasn't truly his yet_. If he wanted her to be his; if he wanted to ensure that he wouldn't lose her to someone else, _he would eventually have to pop the question_. _Would Hermione want to marry him_? _Well_, Ron thought, _I'll find out_. Because somewhere down the line he would have to ask her. He could not and would not lose her, so he would have to ask her…

"Now Harry…" Ron's mother began, breaking into Ron's thoughts. She had apparently finished her chat with Bill, "How are _you_ feeling? Dumbledore told us about the incident with the Thomas boy."

"I'm alright." Harry replied quietly. He didn't look all that comfortable with this new topic of conversation, and Ginny was frowning at her mother.

"Mum, let's not talk about that right now." She said softly.

Ron's mum nodded at her daughter, "You're right, sweetie. I'm sorry. I know you don't want to think of that, Harry dear. It just reminds you of those nonsense rumors, doesn't it? Oh! The _nonsense_! You being a Death Eater! Oh, I just-…"

Ron sighed heavily as his mother switched into her angry prattle mode. He noticed Ginny rolling her eyes and looking apologetically at Harry, who smiled at her and leaned down to whisper in her ear. Whatever he said earned him a kiss on the cheek.

Ron glanced down at Hermione, who was nodding politely at his mother at sporadic intervals. If Hermione really were as worried over Fred's surgery as she seemed, at least his mother would keep her mind off of it. _What was he thinking_? He doubted Hermione wanted to trade her worries over Fred for worries over Harry… _Kiss on the cheek…she could probably use one. _

Squeezing Hermione's hand gently, Ron leaned down and kissed her on the cheek, which seemed to surprise her a bit. She jumped slightly and then peered up at him with a warm smile before turning her gaze back to his rambling mother. She was definitely preoccupied, but whether or not it was over Fred's surgery…Ron was all that sure. _Maybe she needed some food_. They hadn't eaten anything since breakfast. Ron then turned to Harry to inquire if he would like to take a trip to the tearoom.

* * *

Hermione was frustrated. Ron was being as doting and kind as ever. If he were feeling at all cramped by her, _he wouldn't act like that_! So, maybe she wasn't smothering him…_not yet_. But _something_ about marriage seemed to bother Ron. His reaction to Fred and Angelina's news had been so odd. _Was it the commitment? Or the responsibility_? He had mentioned the issues of "_titchy rugrats_" and not being able to do what one wanted. When his mother had revealed her desire for Hermione to bear her a grandchild, Ron had reprimanded her. _Had it just been to prevent his mum from embarrassing them both further_? Or had he not wanted to think of it? _Am I just overanalyzing everything?_ Hermione wondered. 

For years Hermione had told herself that Ron did not like her. She wasn't his type; she was too much of a bookworm and not pretty enough. _What if she had been right? What if Ron loved her as a friend, and he was getting his emotions confused? What if he was just infatuated?_ Suddenly Hermione was beginning to feel like she had that night in the lean-to at Ron's house. After they'd snogged, she had started panicking. A million questions had hit her at once, and no matter how ridiculous some of them seemed, she couldn't stop herself from asking them. _She wanted to scream!_

"Hermione?"

Hermione snapped her head up as Ron called her. "_Yes_?" She asked quickly in a higher voice than normal. She cleared her throat.

Ron's brows were furrowed in concern, "I was asking you if you were hungry." He asked slowly.

"Oh…no, not really." She breathed before taking some deep steadying breaths. He nodded at her with a deep frown lining his face.

"Well, after Fred's surgery, we still won't be able to see him for an hour or so." Ron said, "Me and Harry are going up to the tearoom. Want to come?"

"What about Ginny?" Hermione asked concernedly, looking over at her friend, who was lying down on the bench she and Harry had been sharing. Harry had already stood.

"She's staying." He said plainly before standing and tugging gently on her hand, "Come with me."

Hermione nodded as she stood from her chair. _Maybe she could calm her nerves with a brisk walk_… She, Ron, and Harry then walked around a corner to the stairs and began the ascent to the fifth floor, where the tearoom and hospital shop were located. By the time they reached the fifth floor, Hermione's legs were aching a bit from the many stairs, but her head did seem to be a bit clearer.

There was a large open area at the landing. To the left was a quaint tearoom, with circular tables draped in green tablecloths. To the right was the brightly lit hospital shop. Ron led her into the tearoom; Harry was close behind.

As soon as they took their seats at one of the small tables, a waitress brought them each a cup of hot tea for them to sip and menus to browse. Ron and Harry each perused their menus, while Hermione sipped on her tea. She truly had no appetite, but the boys both ordered sandwiches. After the waitress had left with their order, Harry cleared his throat and leaned over the table a bit toward Ron and Hermione.

"I need to ask you two something." Harry said in a low murmur. "Listen, I've really screwed things up."

"What things?" Hermione asked.

"Things with…with Ginny." Harry replied quietly.

"Screwed things up?" Ron asked incredulously, "Mate…she's been clinging to you like a tick on a yeti!"

"Everyone knows about what happened yesterday with Dean, and surely no less than a dozen people saw Ginny and I embracing in the corridor today," Harry continued, ignoring Ron's statement. "I don't know what to do."

"Harry," Hermione began tentatively, "You have this ideal of keeping your feelings for Ginny hidden from Voldemort, but…Harry, it's just not feasible."

"It was feasible." Harry said calmly, "Until I…" He sighed and shook his head slowly.

"Harry, it's not your fault." Hermione said softly.

"Who else is there to blame, Hermione?" Harry asked rather harshly just as the waitress appeared with Ron and Harry's sandwiches.

The girl looked at Harry curiously before smiling briefly and scurrying off to the kitchen. Hermione took a sip of her tea.

"It's not your fault that you have a new power that you can't control," Hermione began in a whisper, "And it's not your fault that Ginny had that outburst in the middle of the corridor."

Harry didn't respond or look at Hermione; he simply took a bite of his sandwich, so Hermione decided to be a bit bolder with the issue, "I think it's time that you admit to yourself that you can not keep Ginny on this roller coaster ride any longer. Harry, I would be surprised if-…"

"Roller coaster?" Ron asked suddenly. Hermione looked up at his confused expression.

"It's a sort of ride, Ron." Hermione said. "Muggle entertainment. Anyway," She began again even though Ron still looked confused, "I would be surprised if Voldemort doesn't already know about your feelings for Ginny."

"But what if he doesn't?" Harry asked quietly.

"Harry, you can't let yourself believe that you can shield Ginny from all harm because you can't." Hermione said, feeling a bit impatient all of a sudden. "Especially not now. Not during this war. You can't just take on the responsibility of eliminating the chance of Voldemort hurting…_anyone_! Not _me_. Not _Ron_. Not _Ginny_."

"That _is_ my responsibility!" Harry shouted. Hermione flinched as she saw the edges of Harry's irises begin glowing faintly. An older couple, the only other customers in the small restaurant, cast worried glances toward them as they paid their bill and left.

"Damn it, Harry. Chill out." Ron said sternly, throwing his arm across Hermione's lap and gripping her knee. Harry glared at him.

"Chill out?" Harry repeated in disbelief, his eyes still glowing dimly. "It is my responsibility to-…"

"We know Harry." Hermione said delicately. Harry turned his gaze upon her, and Ron abruptly stood from his chair and reached across the table. He grabbed Harry's shoulder roughly turning Harry to face him.

"Don't look at her!" He exclaimed, breathing heavily, "If you can't control that…that… Just _don't_ look at her right now!"

Harry looked confused for a moment before his expression softened and he closed his eyes tightly. "I'm sorry, Hermione." He said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"It's alright." She responded softly.

Ron released Harry's shoulder and Hermione tugged on his jeans pocket, coaxing him to sit back down hard in his chair. He turned to Hermione and just stared at her for a moment, while Harry remained silent. Ron then reached one hand up to her face and traced down the side of her cheek with the back of his finger. She clasped his hand in hers and scooted her chair a bit closer to him.

"Harry, look…" Ron began in a quiet, yet firm voice as he turned to face his friend. Harry opened his eyes, and Hermione noted that they were no longer glowing. "I understand why you want to keep this from Voldemort, but the whole school is talking. The _whole school_, Harry. Think about it. There's Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Parkinson. And _hell_…Snape and Sinistra. They say they're reformed, but who knows? Now, I wouldn't want anyone other than you dating Ginny, but if you don't start dating her…and I mean _really dating_ her… You're going to…to…"

"Break her heart." Hermione finished quietly.

Harry sighed and slowly removed his glasses to rub at his eyes with one hand. "Alright." He said evenly as he put his glasses back on, "You two are right, but I have a favor to ask…"

Ron and Hermione exchanged glances before nodding at their friend. "Ron, I need you to help me with something." Harry began, "I want to drop my defenses again. I need to at least try. If there's anything important that I would be missing by keeping my defenses up, I'd never forgive myself."

Hermione felt a horribly sick feeling in her stomach as Harry continued, "I know you don't like the idea, Hermione, but I'm doing it either way. With or without Ron. It would be safer with him." He paused, looked down at his half-eaten sandwich, and stood up slowly, "I'm going to go on back down. You two can talk about it. I'd prefer to drop them as soon as we get a chance alone in the dormitories once we're back at Hogwarts."

Hermione and Ron just stared up at him without speaking as he reached into his pocket and placed some coins on the table…enough to pay for his and Ron's meals. He then did some sort of tired wave before turning around and striding from the tearoom. As soon as he was out of sight, Hermione placed her elbows on the table and her head in her hands.

Ron placed his hand on the small of her back and slowly glided it up her spine and back down again. "I won't do it unless you say it's alright, Hermione." He said softly, leaning down to her ear, "You were disgusted with me after that time at Grimmauld Place, and it was one of the worst feelings in the world." Hermione looked up from her hands to see deep concern and sincerity in Ron's eyes.

"Excuse me."

Hermione glanced up to see their waitress smiling down at them, "Can I get these plates out of your way?" She asked sweetly as she poured Hermione and Ron more tea. Ron sat his plate atop Harry's abandoned one, and the girl quickly picked them up and rushed off.

"I want you to help him." Hermione said regretfully. "He'll do it anyway, and it's safer when you help him…like he said."

"You're sure?" Ron asked, his hand still sliding up and down her back.

Hermione leaned toward him and kissed him lightly on his lips before resting her cheek against his and whispering, "I won't be angry with you, Ron." She felt his hand move around her side, where he rested it on her waist.

"I didn't get to thank you for taking me flying." Hermione said as she pulled away from him slightly.

Ron raised his eyebrows at her, "_Thank_ me?" He asked disbelievingly, "For what? Freezing you half to death, scaring you half to death, or nearly drowning you?"

Hermione giggled. "I actually quite enjoyed myself." She said.

"How's that?" He asked doubtfully.

"I was with you." Hermione responded in truth, causing Ron to smile at her in a way that prompted her to ask the question that was burning in her stomach.

"Ron?"

"Hmm?"

"I wanted to ask you something…about Fred and Angelina." Hermione began, trying to sound casual. Ron remained silent, as his smile faded.

She cleared her throat. _Okay_, she told herself, _just ask it_! Does an engagement like theirs frighten you? Just seven words…

"Hermione?" Ron pressed. He looked a bit anxious.

"Well…um… When do you think the wedding will be?" Hermione asked quickly. _Shoot! Those were the wrong seven words plus one_!

He actually looked almost disappointed as he responded, "I've no idea."

"Oh." Hermione said quietly. _Okay Hermione_, she thought, _maybe you should start out slow_… "Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Angelina and Fred are together a lot…like…everyday?"

"I'm not sure. They probably see each other quite a bit. Why?" He asked, sounding a bit suspicious.

"Well…" Hermione swallowed; her mouth was very dry, "Do you think that she ever… _overwhelms_ him? Like…does he ever…well…get sick of her being around?"

Ron frowned at her in slight confusion as he replied, "I wouldn't imagine. I reckon he really loves her."

"Really?" Hermione asked hopefully. Ron raised one eyebrow at her. _Oh double shoot! We're supposed to be talking about Fred and Angelina, not us_! Hermione reminded herself.

"Hermione, why are you suddenly so worried about my brother and Angelina?" Ron asked.

"Well," Hermione began hesitantly, "They've been really good friends all throughout school, you know? They were both in Gryffindor and in the same year. They ate together at lunch and went to the games together…I mean played together." Hermione added quickly before continuing, "And then out of the blue they start dating. Well, once two best friends start dating, how can they possibly go backward? They'd ruin everything…their friendship…if they moved backward! So they have to move forward, don't they? But what if he doesn't really want to marry her and he just asks because he thinks it's the next step? And then…and then…they get married and she just ends up driving him mad because she smothers him. I mean sometimes he might just want to grab a bottle of Butterbeer and find tickets to the next Chuddly Cannons game, right? But if he has other responsibilities then he might not be able to just grab a Butterbeer, and then what? Will he then realize that he doesn't love her as more than a friend?"

Once Hermione had finished, she began taking deep steadying breaths. Ron was staring at her with his mouth partway open. _Great_, Hermione thought. _Way to be subtle_…

"Hermione…" Ron began, and she actually thought he looked as if he were trying not to smile, "Are we still talking about Fred and Angelina?" He asked before grabbing hold of her hand with one hand and covering his growing smile with the other.

_He was smiling_? Smiling was good. Smiling was _very_ _good_. Hermione opened her mouth to respond, but realized she had no idea what to say, so she closed it again. Fortunately she didn't have to think of anything to say because completely without warning, Ron leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her to him tightly and one of his hands came to rest on the nape of her neck.

"Hermione, I love you more than you could ever know." He whispered low in her ear, "And definitely more than a bottle of Butterbeer."

Tears immediately began stinging Hermione's eyes at these words of comfort. He pulled away from her and rested his forehead against hers. She saw that he was grinning broadly. Despite her tears she tilted her head back and locked her lips over his. The panic and fear in her had been pulled from her chest, leaving her feeling almost lightheaded. _Or was that feeling caused by Ron's kisses_? She didn't know, and she didn't care! _What did it matter_? Nothing in the world could shatter the feelings of happiness she had at the moment.

_BUZZ…BUZZ…BUZZ…BUZZ…BUZZ

* * *

_

Ron pulled his lips from Hermione's instantly.

"What is that?" Hermione asked breathlessly, as she stared up into his face with her beautifully damp brown eyes.

Before Ron could respond a lime green card appeared in front of his face out of nowhere. There was one in front of Hermione's face as well. They each snatched theirs out of the air and Hermione began reading out loud.

_Guest of St. Mungo's,_

_Please do not panic. This alarm indicates the possible detection of an unwelcome intruder. If alone, try to find a partner or group. Remain calm while locating an adequate place of obscurity. Remain hidden until alarm has ceased and an announcement of safety has been given. _

_Thank you._

_St. Mungo's Staff_

Ron and Hermione looked up from their cards and into each other's eyes. Ron hurriedly stood from his chair, grabbed Hermione's hands, and looked about his surroundings. The alarm was still sounding and the waitress that had been serving them was now wailing at the back of the restaurant. _Okay_, Ron thought. _So unless that girl's new here, this alarm doesn't happen often. _

Keeping a firm grip on one of Hermione's hands, Ron ran back to the girl. "Is this the Werewolf Detection Alarm?" He asked as he retrieved his wand.

"_No_!" She sobbed, shaking her head furiously. "It's…it's…_oh_…"

"_What_? It's _what_?" Ron asked harshly.

"One of his men! _His_ men…_You_-Know-_Who's_!" She wailed before running back into the kitchen and slamming the door.

Ron's mind was racing. _There was a Death Eater inside the hospital_? _How had they gotten passed all of that security_? He couldn't just stay in this tearoom. What about his _family_ and _Harry_? What if they needed help? _But Hermione was with him_! Should he leave her here in the tearoom? Would she be safe in the kitchens with the workers? _No_! He couldn't leave her…

"Ron, what are you waiting for?" Hermione asked suddenly. "We have to go to Harry!" She was tugging on his hand as she tried to make her way toward the door. Her other hand was holding tightly to her wand.

Without hesitation, Ron ran with her to the door. The hospital shop's lights were out, but Ron could see some guy with a St. Mungo's hat peering over the top of the cash counter. Looking around quickly, Ron crept out of the tearoom, his wand ready. Hermione's was ready, as well. He led her to the stairs, which he then began descending quickly.

At each landing, he would slow their pace and they would each peer about the area before descending further. All of the wards seemed to be in darkness, and the corridors looked abandoned. Ron reckoned most everyone had stayed put when the alarm had sounded. With every step, Ron's mind began going through scenarios of what he would do if they came in contact with the intruder. _What spells would he use? What would he do with Hermione? _

Finally, they reached the second floor, where there were three separate stairways. One leading to the Emergency Ward's waiting room, one leading to the main lobby, and one leading to the dingy patient's ward for creature-induced injuries.

As they reached the top of the stairs that led to the Emergency Ward's waiting area, the buzzing stopped and two more cards appeared in front of Ron and Hermione's faces. They each snatched them from the air as they had in the tearoom. This time Ron read aloud.

_Guest of St. Mungo's_

_Thank you for remaining calm during this alarm. The unwelcome intruder has been detected and removed from the facility. It is now safe to abandon your current place of obscurity. This has been an announcement indicating the reestablishment of your safety. _

_Thank you._

_St. Mungo's Staff_

Ron breathed a sigh of partial relief, however, he wouldn't feel completely satisfied until they found the others and found out what had happened exactly. Hermione's hand was still clasped tightly in his; they looked at each other for a moment before he led them quickly down the last flight of stairs.

As soon as they reached the waiting room, Ron's mum ran to them and hugged them both around their necks. She looked quite frazzled as she dabbed at her eyes with her handkerchief. Harry and Ginny ran to them next. They both looked completely together, yet somewhat angry.

"Are you two alright?" Harry asked quickly. Ron nodded. Harry looked at Hermione with a strange expression in his eyes before he hugged her tightly around the neck. Hermione looked a bit taken aback when he released her.

"Are _you_ alright?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded, but Ginny was frowning at Hermione with a very concerned expression.

"What happened?" Ron asked quietly, "Do you know who it was?"

Harry and Ginny exchanged looks as Ron's mum ran over to his dad and began whispering. Angelina and Bill were sitting in their waiting room chairs, looking quite worried. Tonks and Lupin suddenly appeared behind them on the stairs, descending them hurriedly to stand before the four teenagers.

"They've just arrived." Harry said quickly. Lupin exhaled a breath and Tonks nodded sharply.

"The security wizards told Tonks that the intruder had used some sort of complex Disillusionment Charm and Polyjuice Potion to get passed the detection sensors," Lupin said calmly, as Tonks nodded in agreement, "He had the actual wand of the wizard he was impersonating. He must have killed the bloke, taken his wand, and made a potion from him."

"But apparently his potion began fading in the main lobby." Tonks began with a note of sadness in her voice, "When the receptionist noticed his changing hair color, she activated the alarm."

"So was it a Death Eater?" Ron asked anxiously. Tonks simply nodded at him.

"Well, where is he?" Ron asked hurriedly. Tonks and Lupin exchanged a quick glance.

Lupin answered, "He escaped. He managed to flee out the main entrance doors using a powerful stunning charm on three security wizards at once."

"Did anyone discover what he was doing here?" Hermione asked, "I mean…why would he come solo to a place as busy as St. Mungo's?"

Tonks and Lupin exchanged another quick glance, as did Harry and Ginny, which made Ron's stomach squirm before Tonks cleared her throat and began in a steady, yet quiet voice, "The Death Eater asked the receptionist if he could see the list of visitors for Fred Weasley, and he…he seemed particularly interested in whether or not there were any female visitors."

Ron's heart began beating frantically as he stared at Tonks. _Had he heard her correctly_? "Female visitors?" He croaked. Tonks simply nodded at him again.

Ron looked down at Hermione's distant expression. He clenched his hands into fists that began shaking slightly at his sides.

"Fred's alright." Ginny said quietly, looking sadly from Ron to Hermione. "Healer Gadgil sent a Healer's Aid to notify us that the surgery went well, and that Fred was in a highly secure recovery ward. We'll be able to visit him shortly. An hour tops…"

Ron nodded at his sister. He felt completely numb. Everyone seemed relatively calm, yet disturbed. His brother was going to be all right. That was great news…news that would have given him a great deal of relief if he'd been told moments ago in the quiet tearoom. Now, however, they seemed to seep into his mind slowly and without much effect.

_The Death Eater had seemed particularly interested in the female visitors to Fred Weasley_? His mum, Tonks, Angelina, Ginny, and Hermione… _Ginny and Hermione were the two most likely to interest a man of Voldemort's_. But somehow, Ron knew that the intruder had not come for Ginny. He knew with a sickening and unexplainable certainty exactly who the Death Eater had come for...

That Death Eater had been here for Hermione… _To kidnap her? To finish the task that had gone wrong over the holidays? How could they have known she was here_? They would have obviously known that Fred was injured in an attack. They might have assumed he would come to St. Mungo's and that he would have a number of visitors. Or, had they known for sure that Hermione was here? Had someone told them that they had seen Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione talking openly of coming to the hospital in the middle of the first floor corridor at Hogwarts?

As Ron felt a small, delicate hand clasp softly over his shaking hand, he was suddenly very eager to go back to the castle and help Harry with his recent request…

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Wow! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I had fun with it. What did ya'll think? Thanks for the great reviews on 37! They were...well.. GREAT! I can't wait to see what everyone thought of this chapter! It is my future mother-in-law's birthday tomorrow and we are going to go celebrate tonight. But I would like to start working on chapter 39 later tonight! Well, thanks again to my readers and reviewers! 


	39. Chapter 39

The Characters and situations of Harry Potter depicted in this story are the legal property of J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, and AOL Time Warner, and have been used without permission. No copyright violation is intended. No profit is being made off this site. It is for entertainment purposes only.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Well, guess what… I believe that it is necessary to inform everyone of the nearness of my story's finale. I have had sooo much fun writing this story, and **it's not over by any means**, but I thought that I should warn everyone of how close the ending is becoming. Imagine that _Behind Closed Eyes_ is an actual bound book. Well, you are now at the point that when you close the book and look at your bookmark, you say, "_Oh my gosh! How in the world is the author going to wrap everything up in so few pages_?" I have almost laid everything out there, and now the time for me to tie all loose ends is approaching.

**ALSO**: The ending of chapter 38 was altered very slightly b/c of a mistake on my part! Uh oh… Thank you to **Katherinep** for bringing something to my attention. After you said, "_I still don't really get Harry's glowing eyes_." I read back over the parts of this chapter that involved Harry's eyes and I realized that I jumped the gun a bit with Ron's train of thought. The part at the end where he's thinking, "_Harry's eyes weren't glowing. If he thought that this incident had anything to do with Ginny…wouldn't his eyes be glowing?_" That was just a flat out **booboo** on my part b/c he shouldn't have come to that conclusion…_**yet**_. I forgot that there is something you guys (_and Ron)_ don't know about Harry's power. That made me angry with myself that I did that. I tried to find a way around not changing that part of 38 (_so I wouldn't confuse anybody further_), but I decided I really needed to. There's more that Harry is going to discover about his new Power that will hopefully clear everything up. (_Not necessarily in this chapter, though_). If anyone is thoroughly confused now, don't be afraid to ask me what the heck I'm talking about! Because there's a slight chance that I might know! Lol…Now Please Enjoy! Thank you!

**Chapter 39**

_Seven words in over two hours? That wasn't normal for Ron, was it?_

Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny were all walking slowly and lethargically up the Grand Staircase to their Tower. They had just returned to Hogwarts from the hospital, and Hermione felt as if she had been given some of Fred's anesthetic. Only, her _emotions_ were numb, not her body.

After Tonks and Lupin had explained the break-in to Hermione and Ron, everyone had resettled themselves in the plastic waiting room chairs. During the rather tense hour of waiting, Ron had asked Hermione, "_Are you alright_?" quickly followed by, "_Are you sure_?" But the rest of the hour he had simply stared blindly into space. When Healer Gadgil summoned the Weasley family and friends to room one-thirty-two, they found Fred fast asleep from heavy dosages of Sleeping and Anesthetic Potions. He was lying peacefully underneath the covers of his hospital bed, but the outcome of his surgery was evident. From his elbow down, Fred's right arm was gone. The base of the stub was thickly bandaged.

Since Fred was asleep, no one had really said much of anything. Hermione made it through the visit without crying. _Actually, she hadn't felt even the tiniest of lumps form in her throat_. Even after Angelina approached Fred's form and kissed his right shoulder, no tears had fallen from Hermione's eyes. Angelina had started crying, which had prompted Ginny and Mrs. Weasley to cry. _But still…no tears from Hermione_. It had been a very touching scene…_hadn't it_? Hermione had felt numb to it.

Charlie had finally arrived from Romania to see his brother. He hadn't been able to come sooner because he had been on the reserve with some injured Norwegian Ridgebacks. At his entrance, Ron had said, "_Hello_…" But nothing more…

Shortly after Charlie's arrival, Tonks decided that, due to the unexpected break-in, it would be best for the four teenagers to return to Hogwarts before the Hogwarts grounds curfew of four PM. The four had not been able to speak with Fred, but they had each written him a short get-well letter before flooing back to McGonagall's office. They had waved to Percy, who was grudgingly emptying his pockets for one of the guards in the Floo Station. But none of them, including Ron, actually spoke to him before entering a fireplace. Tonks had urged them to rush through the Floo Station without loitering.

So here they all were, walking up the staircase, and Hermione could count the number of words Ron had spoken since the break-in on her fingers. She had seen the poorly concealed horror on Ron's face as Tonks and Lupin had explained what they knew of the intruder's intentions. She knew exactly why he was being so silent. _He was thinking about that Death Eater._

Well, Hermione was too. And in fairness she could count the number of words she'd said over the past two hours on one hand. Although, she couldn't begin to count the number of words she'd said to herself. '_I can handle this. I can turn my fear into determination, just as McGonagall suggested earlier in the week. Then I won't be afraid any longer. I will be determined to help in the fight against that awful monster_.'

She had repeated these words to herself over and over. Yet, she still felt numb. _Numb to every emotion except fear_… Ron had believed for some time that Harry's dream was authentic, but Hermione had not fully accepted it. It was always in the recesses of her mind… She could remember Harry's words… '_He was really angry because Wormtail had failed at some important mission…the mission had something to do with kidnapping a Muggle-born_.'

But despite the horrifying assumptions that vision evoked, Hermione had found ways around believing that it was her that Voldemort was after. There were tons of Muggle-borns…besides, Harry's dream might not have been real in the first place!

Then Lucius Malfoy had escaped over the holidays…_the day before her family's home was attacked._ She knew that it had been this incident that had truly confirmed Ron's belief in Harry's dream. He believed that Wormtail's failed mission over the summer was aiding in the breakout of Malfoy, whom was to have the task of kidnapping Hermione. _But No_!…Hermione had thought once the fear and anger subsided. The attack on her home over the holidays could have been conducted simply because she was Muggle-born. That's what Moody had said. _They weren't after Hermione Granger, they were after any and all Muggle-borns._

But now…what excuses could she develop? What explanation could she conjure to escape from her fears? The first time she'd left the grounds of Hogwarts since the start of term, a lone Death Eater had appeared, looking for a female visitor of Fred Weasley… Her mind had yet to find an adequate explanation and the result seemed to be this horrible numb feeling…

"Lemon Meringue." Harry muttered to the Fat Lady.

The portrait door swung open wide, allowing them entrance into the quiet common room. There were quite a few students scattered about, undoubtedly waiting for the evening meal, and the fire was roaring. She spotted Parvati in one corner reading a book…Seamus was playing chess with an older boy…several young girls were sitting around the lounge chairs in quiet conversation…

"I…am…so…sleepy." Ginny said through a long yawn.

"Why don't you take a nap?" Harry asked quietly.

She nodded at him and smiled weakly, "I think I shall." She replied before giving a slight wave and turning for the girls' staircase.

Just as she turned, however, Harry grabbed her hand. Ginny turned to him with questioning eyes. "Can I at least get a hug?" He asked with the smallest of smiles.

Ginny glanced about the room before whispering, "Harry…you don't have to do this…"

Without hesitation, Harry pulled her to him and wrapped his arms about her. Ginny's body shook with a soft sob as she clung to him. Hermione noted a small drop in the noise level of the room, and glanced around to see quite a few people watching her friends. And as Harry bent his head to kiss her, Hermione saw someone descending the stairs to the boys' dormitories. Dean faltered a bit on the last step as he saw Harry and Ginny embraced and kissing, but he ducked his head and began walking toward the portrait hole door.

After Harry and Ginny broke their kiss, Harry happened to glance up and see Dean just as he was reaching the exit. "Dean!" Harry called.

Dean stopped in his tracks and slowly turned to look at Harry. The room's noise level decreased again, and Hermione saw many people blatantly staring.

"I'd like to speak with you." Harry said evenly. Dean looked a bit hesitant, but he nodded. Hermione glanced over at the chess table, and saw that Seamus was staring intently at his friend and Harry.

"You go take that nap." Harry said softly as he looked down at Ginny. She smiled up at him and wiped her damp eyes before standing on her toes to kiss him one last time. She then ascended the stairs to her dormitory.

Harry turned back to Dean, who was staring straight down at the floor. Hermione grabbed hold of Ron's hand and quickly led him to the boys' dormitory stairs. She knew that Harry meant to apologize, and she figured that he and Dean should probably have some privacy. Of course, the two boys would probably have to leave the Tower altogether in order to have adequate privacy. But Hermione didn't want _her eyes and ears_ to be a part ofany eavesdropping.

So up the stairs she led Ron and into the empty dormitory. _Empty_… Harry's words from earlier suddenly echoed in her mind… He had said that he'd prefer to drop his defenses "_as soon as we get a chance alone in the dormitories_…"

"Ron…" Hermione began apprehensively, "Where is Neville?"

"It's Saturday." He said quietly, not even looking at her. His voice was almost lifeless as he took a seat on the edge of his bed. "No one stays up here much on Saturdays."

Hermione simply nodded. She knew that they would find a moment alone in the dormitories sooner or later. _But Hermione had hoped it would be later_.

"Hermione," Ron began in the same lifeless tone, only he did look at her, "Don't feel like you have to stay in here when Harry drops his defenses."

Hermione crossed the room to sit down on the bed next to Ron. "I don't feel like I have to." She began quietly, "I want to."

Ron's expressionless eyes turned sad just as the door opened slowly with a creak. Harry entered, closing the door behind him. He waved his hand over the handle and Hermione heard a soft click. _She had never been claustrophobic, but she suddenly felt as if the walls were closing in around her_.

"We need to hurry." Harry said hastily as he crossed to the middle of the room. "I don't expect Seamus, Dean, or Neville to return any time soon, but I don't know how long Ginny will nap."

"So you aren't going to tell her about this?" Hermione asked blandly.

"No." He replied, taking off his glasses and tossing them on his bed.

Ron stood up from his own bed and slowly approached Harry. "How'd it go with Dean?" Ron asked.

"I apologized; he apologized." Harry said hurriedly. "Let's get this over with."

Ron sighed, "Alright. Ready?" He asked hesitantly. It looked as if Ron were just as apprehensive about this as Hermione. Harry closed his eyes and nodded.

Just as he'd done at Grimmauld Place, Ron moved to stand behind Harry, where he then put his arms firmly around him, pinning Harry's arms to his sides. Harry took a deep breath, and then everything was completely silent except for the sound of Hermione's jeans rustling as she bobbed her knees up and down rapidly. Harry and Ron both had their eyes closed, and neither of them were moving a muscle.

"Hermione…" Harry said suddenly, causing her heart to stop. Ron's eyes shot open as he looked to her worriedly.

"Imperturbable." Harry added quietly. Hermione breathed a deep sigh as she slowly stood from the bed.

"_Blimey_, Harry." Ron said as he breathed a sigh of his own. "You trying to kill me?"

"Sorry." Harry said sincerely, keeping his eyes closed tight. Hermione quickly crossed to the door and uttered the Imperturbable Charm.

"Alright." Hermione said once finished. Her legs suddenly felt a bit unstable so she decided to remain by the door in case she couldn't make it all the way back to Ron's bed.

Once again, everything became silent. From her current location, she could only see the back of Ron, standing tall. She couldn't see Harry's face…_and that was a good thing_. She remembered the horrible pained look on Harry's face from last time, and she didn't want to see it again. _Maybe he just won't see anything_. Hermione thought. _Oh, please don't see anything. _

Suddenly, however, Hermione heard Harry take a sharp intake of breath, and she saw Ron readjust his footing. Harry wasn't moving or convulsing as he had before. But his breathing was quickening. _Was his expression pained_? _Were his eyes still closed? Were his eyes open and fearful? Oh_! Hermione thought miserably. _I can't stand this!_

She quickly marched around Ron and Harry so that she was standing a few feet from them. Ron's blue eyes were open and anxious as his gaze met hers. Harry's expression didn't look pained, yet his eyes were still tightly closed. He was breathing heavily, with a worried wrinkle above his nose. He suddenly took in another sharp breath. His frown seemed to deepen as his shoulders flinched one time. _This was horrible. He was seeing something. He was receiving a vision…one of those awful visions…and Hermione was confined to standing and watching in silence_. Her numbness to emotion seemed to lessen a bit as sadness coupled with her fear. The only thing that was keeping her from crying was the eye contact that she held with Ron.

"_No_." Harry said firmly. Hermione's heart rate quickened. It wasn't a whine or a plea. It almost sounded like a command. Harry then clenched his hands into tight fists as he spoke again. "No! I _won't_ leave, you _bastard_!" Harry shouted.

Hermione didn't realize she was backing away from him until she bumped into the stone wall behind her. Ron was still gazing at her, but his eyes were now wide with confusion and worry. _What was happening? Who was Harry talking to? Was he talking to…? _Hermione's head was beginning to feel fuzzy.

"It's been a while." Harry said through clenched teeth. "Haven't you missed me?" Some sort of a deep, almost malicious sounding chuckle followed Harry's question. "Is that fear in your voice? You sick _coward_! _AH_!" Harry suddenly jerked his head back fiercely into Ron's chest and his knees began to buckle. Ron moved his own head back, but stood his ground.

Harry's eyes slowly flickered open, and he looked straight at Hermione with pain now etching every feature of his face. He was completely still again.

"Harry?" Hermione asked tentatively, taking a step toward him.

"It's over." He said weakly.

Ron slowly released his hold on Harry, who stumbled to his bed and sat down quickly. He pressed two fingers to his scar and closed his eyes.

"Harry?" Ron asked quietly.

"I entered his mind." Harry muttered. "I entered his mind, and he…he saw me…or felt me…or whatever. He knew I was there."

"Does your scar hurt?" Ron asked.

"Yes." Harry said as he lowered his fingers from his forehead and looked up at them both. "Before he knew I was there, I saw him torturing Lucius Malfoy." Harry looked down after these words with a disgusted look.

"Malfoy?" Hermione asked, feeling her numbness return. "With the Cruciatus Curse?"

Harry shook his head slowly before glancing up at Hermione with a look that appeared somewhat apologetic. It made Hermione's stomach churn.

"Voldemort said that…" Harry began. He faltered and took a breath before continuing, "He told Lucius that he'd had his last chance. Then he…he told him that he needed to remind him of his oath. He grabbed Malfoy's arm and began cutting the outline of the dark mark into his skin with some sort of wandless cutting spell." Hermione put a hand to her mouth as the sick feeling in her stomach worsened.

"Last chance?" Ron asked hoarsely, ignoring the last bit of Harry's comment.

"Yeah." Harry said, not looking at either of them.

"What were his exact words to Malfoy?" Ron asked hurriedly. Hermione could see that Ron was breathing heavily by the heaving of his chest.

Harry looked from Ron to Hermione and back. "You've failed me twice." Harry began quietly, "That was your last chance. The task is no longer yours." Harry looked down at his knees before muttering, "After that is when he felt me in his mind."

Hermione watched as the color drained from Ron's face and he turned to look at her. She was now leaning fully against the cold stone of the wall because she felt quite faint. Ron broke their stare and ran one hand roughly through his hair before taking two long strides to his bedside cabinet. He gripped the top of it with both hands and leaned against it briefly. She could see his knuckles turn white and she thought that he might turn the cabinet over, but instead, he picked up an empty water glass and turned to throw it across the room, where it shattered against the wall opposite Hermione. He then shouted an expletive that she had never heard him use before, but she wasn't about to reprimand him. He sat down hard on the edge of his bed, rested his elbows on his knees, and dropped his head to his hands.

Closing her eyes tightly, Hermione willed herself to refrain from running to him. If she did, she would start to feel again, and she found slight solace in her numbness.

"So…what task is he referring to?" Hermione asked dully. Both Ron and Harry looked at her with puzzled expressions. She knew the answer to her question, but she needed to hear someone say it. _Then it would be real_. Then she _might_ comprehend it. Because at the moment, nothing seemed real. _Not even the moment itself. She felt as if she would soon wake from this nightmare._

"Hermione…" Harry began softly, "I think it's…it's about you." Hermione simply nodded.

Ron was staring at her sadly, and he made a move to stand, but she stepped away from him. He slowly settled back down with a look of slight confusion and hurt. He had been about to come to her side and comfort her. _But if he did that, she would definitely start to feel again. She might even break down and cry… She chose to remain numb… It was better this way_.

"Were you talking to him?" Hermione asked, and she was surprised that her voice sounded steady and almost casual.

Harry nodded. "Once he knew I was invading his mind, he yelled for me to get out. I could feel him trying to push me from his mind. He was afraid." He said firmly, almost to himself, "He was eventually able to push me out, but…he was afraid."

"Were you?" Asked Hermione.

"No." Harry stated firmly, before looking up at her and thenRon, who now had his head in his hands again.

"Listen…that vision I had of Ginny over the holidays…" Harry began dazedly, now staring out of the window, "I don't think it was from Voldemort."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked; Ron looked up from his hands.

"I mean…I didn't see it through Voldemort's eyes." Harry began, "I know what it feels like when he's in my mind, and I know what it feels like when I'm in his. When I had that vision of Ginny, I was seeing it through my eyes."

Hermione and Ron exchanged a quick glance before Ron spoke in a hoarse voice, "Are you saying you…_saw_ it? As in…you have an _inner_ eye?" He asked skeptically.

"Yes. No." Harry replied, before releasing an impatient sigh, "I don't know."

"But…" Hermione began,"Harry, you've had visions before that you didn't realize were from Voldemort…"

Harry shook his head and stood from his bed. "No. This is different. I can't explain it, Hermione. It's just different."

"You should tell Dumbledore then." Hermione said firmly. "If you go now you might can catch him before dinner."

Harry nodded at her. "Alright." He said as he began walking toward the door, "If I'm not back for the meal, tell Ginny the truth. I've gone to speak with Dumbledore about my vision of her. Just leave out the part about me dropping my defenses again."

He exited the room, without waiting for a response, leaving her and Ron alone in the dormitory. Ron was staring absently into the center of the room. _Hermione didn't know what to do_. Seeing him throw that glass across the room had been one of the angriest outbursts she'd ever seen Ron have. _Did he want to be alone? Did he want her to comfort him? And what about her? Did she want to be alone? Did she want to be comforted_? She honestly didn't know anymore.

* * *

_"Harry, you can't let yourself believe that you can shield Ginny from all harm because you can't."_

Those were Hermione's exact words to Harry just hours earlier. Ron had agreed with her completely. Harry needed to get a firm grip on reality because it seemed to be slipping from him. He had to understand that he was only human. _But now_…Ron was looking at those words in a whole new light. Turning the tables a bit, he tried to tell himself, _Ron, you can't let yourself believe that you can shield Hermione from all harm because you can't_.

In that light, the words angered him. He was sitting on his bed in silence. But his insides were screaming. _Screaming in fury and confusion… disgust and hatred_. He shouldn't have shown his feelings like he had after Harry revealed Voldemort's words. He hadn't made Hermione feel any better by blowing up like that… _and she had even backed away from him_.

Suddenly, however, Ron felt a warm body sit down beside him on his bed. While in his daze, Hermione had come to his side with an unreadable expression. _How was she being so calm? So seemingly unconcerned?_

"Ron…" Hermione began as she locked her eyes on his with an intense gaze, "I don't think he's going to stop until someone completes his task…until someone has taken me."

Ron felt as if her words had taken the breath out of him, but he swallowed hard and turned toward her to take her hands in his. "You don't know that." He said in the strongest voice he could muster, "Lucius Malfoy is probably one of his strongest men, and he's failed twice. We're one step ahead of him, and that's why he won't be able to…to find you." Ron finished with some difficulty. He had meant to say '_to take you_,' but he couldn't.

Hermione began shaking her head as he finished his statement. "Ron, we're talking about the most powerful dark wizard of our time. He _knows_ that if he wants to live, he has to kill Harry. And he's found a perfect way to get Harry to come to him. Me." She said quietly.

"But it's not a perfect way." Ron said firmly. "He'll never be able to get to you, Hermione. You're too well protected."

Hermione suddenly stood up from the bed. "Lord Voldemort, Ron! _Voldemort_! He's been sending _Death Eaters_ to take _me_!" She yelled as she began pacing, "And it's not as if Malfoy's mistakes were huge! If I had been at my house over the holidays…he would have succeeded. If his Polyjuice Potion hadn't worn off when it did…he would have succeeded. These are _small_ mistakes, Ron. One's that can and will be easily rectified! I am only standing here in front of you right now because of _luck_! It has _nothing_ to do with me being well protected."

"Hermione…_please_…" Ron muttered low in his throat as he stood from the bed. She took a step away from him again, so he stood his ground.

"You know what McGonagall said to me after class that day?" Hermione asked feverishly without giving him time to answer, "She told me that I wasn't performing well in Defense Against the Dark Arts because I had developed a fear of Death Eaters, but she also told me how to fix that problem! She said I just have to change my fear into determination to fight against them. So I just have to be determined to fight, Ron!" Hermione paused, looking into his eyes before adding, "I can't be…afraid…"

Hermione's voice broke slightly on this last declaration. She turned her back on him then and quickly covered her face with her hands as a soft sob shook her. He didn't know whether or not she wanted him to touch her, _but he had to_… Ron approached her slowly from behind and placed his hands gently on her shoulders. She immediately turned toward him and threw her arms around his neck, where she began sobbing against his chest. His arms encircled her.

"I'm scared, Ron." She cried into his shirt. "I'm just really scared."

A huge lump formed in his throat, but he only allowed one tear to roll down his cheek. _He had to be strong for Hermione. _Her arms were still about his neck, so he scooped her up and cradled her. Her small body went almost limp as he carried her to his bed and laid her down gently. Sitting down beside her, he leaned over her, placing his arms on either side of her head and resting his forehead against hers.

"Listen to me, Hermione." Ron began, whispering against her damp cheek as she continued to sob, "I know you're scared, love. I know you are. But I'm right here…and that's where I'm always going to be."

He placed a warm kiss upon her cheek as her sobs subsided slightly and she looked into his face and nodded. He thought she looked as though his words had really meant something to her. She brought one hand up to wipe at her eyes.

"Ron?" She asked in a pitiful tone that prompted him to kiss her on each eyelid.

"Yes, love?"

"Can I ask you for something?"

"Anything."

"Can I have one of your shirts?"

Ron leaned back from her slightly so that he could see her face. Her eyes were red and puffy, her hair was messy, and her cheeks were splotchy. _She'd never looked more beautiful_.

"One of my shirts?" He asked curiously, removing a stray strand of her hair from her forehead. _Had he heard her right_? She simply nodded at him. "Why do you want one of my shirts?"

"I want to enchant it to…" Hermione began, sounding a bit timid, "…to smell like you…and…and sleep in it."

This unexpected comment caused Ron to raise his eyebrows and smile dumbly. "You want to sleep in a shirt that…smells like _me_?" Ron asked, actually quite flattered. She bit her bottom lip and nodded. "So…what do I smell like?" He inquired.

"The earth…" Hermione said matter-of-factly, "…and soap."

This made Ron chuckle for some reason. She gave him a small smile, yet her eyebrows were still raised in an inquisitive arch.

"Of course you can have one of my shirts." Ron said softly as he took hold of her hands and lifted her into a seated position. "Take your pick." He added indicating to his trunk at the foot of his bed.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a soft kiss before she stood slowly from the bed and crossed to his trunk. She then sat down on the floor after opening it. He sat watching her as she rummaged through his things. Watching her was bittersweet after the revelation of Harry's most recent vision. _Sweet…Noting how absolutely adorable she looked picking up articles of clothing, looking them over, only to replace them and scrutinize another. Yet bitter…knowing that, because of her fear,she was looking for a shirt to sleep in that could possibly give her a bit more comfort and feelings of security._ Suddenly, however, she gasped and looked up at Ron with wide eyes.

"What?" Ron asked hurriedly, standing from the bed.

She reached one hand into the trunk, while keeping eye contact, and pulled out a _small pair of pale pink knickers_. "Ronald Bilius Weasley!" She exclaimed, standing hastily from the floor with the knickers held out in front of her with two fingers.

"Oh, _blimey_…" Ron groaned, "They aren't yours? Hermione, I can explain…I thought…"

"Yes, they're mine!" She cried, her eyes still wide with shock.

"Really?" Ron asked with an unintentional smile that he quickly wiped from his face, as Hermione's eyes got even wider.

"Did you nick these?" She asked in disbelief.

"No!" Ron exclaimed quickly, "I did not nick your…knickers." His face felt very warm as she raised a disbelieving eyebrow at him. He continued quickly, "My mum stuck them in my laundry by accident over the holiday. I just threw them in there and forgot about them. Honest, Hermione."

_Well_, Ron thought. _That was honest for the most part_. He _had_ thrown them in there and forgotten that the actual article of clothing lay in his trunk, but he _hadn't_ forgotten the images that they evoked. Of course, he wasn't about to tell her _that_.

Hermione's eyes had gone from wide to squinting and her lips were pursed. "Well…" She began slowly, still holding the garment out from her, "I believe you. But if this ever happens again, Ronald, could you _please_ return my unmentionables?"

Ron tried not to smile at her stern expression, but he didn't do a very good job. Fortunately Hermione's response to his smile was a timid one of her own. Just then, however, something very _unfortunate_ happened. The door to the dormitory swung open without a bit of warning and Hermione's eyes went wide once more as she quickly shoved her knickers into her jeans pocket.

Ron spun around and saw, to his great dismay, _Seamus Finnigan_. A _wide-eyed_ and _roguishly smiling_ Seamus Finnigan.

"_Be the bleedin' 'oly_…" Seamus breathed. "If yer two are playin' dress up, can I make a suggestion as ter who gets ter wear those beauties?"

"_Seamus_…" Ron warned, trying to keep his cool despite Seamus' smirk.

Seamus chuckled before looking at Hermione and wagging his eyebrows at her a couple of times. "Although…I prefer _green_, sweetheart." He said. Hermione crossed her arms uncomfortably and looked down at her feet.

"_Shut_ it, Seamus." Ron said harshly as he moved slightly in front of Hermione.

"I'm just jokin' around, mate." Seamus said with a shrug as he crossed to his bedside cabinet to dab on some cologne for the evening meal. "Don't get yer knickers in a knot." He added with a mischievous smile.

Ron took a deep breath as his heart rate began to quicken considerably. His tolerance for this playful banter about Hermione's undergarments was virtually nonexistent. "I'm warning you now…to stop." Ron said quietly. Hermione was remaining very silent as she averted her eyes from Seamus completely.

Seamus rolled his eyes. "Ya know…yer not as bad as Harry, but you could both chucker with a better sense o' humor. I won't forget tha' shite he pulled on Dean yesterday…apology or not." He said, sounding quite agitated as he headed for the door, where he paused, "If yer worried 'bout them rumors, don't be. Why would I give a pixie's arse who ya screw, anyway?"

Ron's eyes began to burn with his anger as he took a couple of long steps toward Seamus, who looked a bit startled. Ron grabbed a handful of Seamus' shirt collar as he glared at him. Seamus' startled expression quickly turned to anger, though,as he balled his fist and reared it back.

"If she weren't here…I swear…" Seamus said glaring at Ron.

"Ron, don't!" Hermione cried suddenly. He heard her approaching and then felt her squeeze in between himself and Seamus. She then wrapped her small arms around his waist.

With a sigh, Ron encircled Hermione's waist with his free arm, and released his dorm mate's collar…_taking care to push him quite hard in the chest in the process_, which caused him to stumble into the door. Seamus quickly and roughly righted himself and straightened his collar.

"I take it back!" Seamus exclaimed angrily, "Yer as much a nutter as yer bloody friend!" Before Ron could retaliate to this remark, Seamus had hurried out, slamming the door shut behind him.

Ron took a deep breath as he glanced down at Hermione, who was still clinging to him. "I'm sorry, Hermione." He said.

"For what?" She asked, lifting her head from his chest with furrowed brows. She actually truly looked confused.

"For _that_?" Ron said with wide eyes. "If I hadn't kept those," He patted her pocket containing the knickers, "in my trunk like a prat, that wouldn't have happened."

"Ronald, if you're going to apologize…"Hermione began, moving back from him slightly and placing her hands upon her hips, "…apologize for almost taking Seamus' head off. You _really_ need to work on your temper. What if I hadn't been in here? Would you have punched him?"

Ron looked down at her serious expression. They were only a foot apart, and he'd really like to embrace her again, but he knew she would only back away from him until she'd had her say.

"Yes." He responded truthfully.

"Well, you'll just have to work on that." She said matter-of-factly, walking over to his still open trunk and squatting down beside it to rummage some more, "Not that he didn't deserve to be slugged." She added as she rummaged, "It's just that…well, you are a wizard. And it doesn't matter that your brute strength could throw him across the room like your water glass while he could probably only push you mildly hard."

Ron smiled to himself. Hermione had never complimented his _brute strength_ before. Of course, it _was_ in the midst of a reprimand…_but he'd still enjoyed it_. She finally stood from the trunk with a plain white t-shirt in her hands. After holding it up and looking it over she smelled of it and actually hugged it to her before turning to him and continuing as if she hadn't just lovingly embraced a piece of his clothing.

"You are a _wizard_." She repeated with a nod of her head, "You may throw a punch, but your opponent could throw a really bad curse or hex! Slight boys like Seamus won't always use their hands to defend themselves, Ron. Okay? So…so just be more careful."

Ron approached her slowly and placed his hands on her hips. She smiled up at him, and she seemed to be blushing a bit at his sudden nearness. "I'll be more careful." Ron replied. She nodded at him, and he noticed her eyes move to his lips. As he began bending down to kiss her, however, she placed her fingers over his mouth with one hand. _The light touch was a tease, even if she didn't realize this fact._

"Oh…and…" She began, "Thank you."

"For?" He asked against her fingers before kissing them. She traced her fingers down over his chin and down over his Adam's apple, and then removed them as she placed a tender kiss at the center of his collarbone. He gripped her hips tighter, and she whispered against his neck.

"For _almost_ punching him."

He chuckled at her, but she kissed him just under his chin in a way that he found very seductive. It stopped his laughter abruptly.

"Are you three coming to dinner?" The unexpected, _and frankly unappreciated_, voice of Ginny called as the door creaked open. Ron and Hermione both turned to look at her tired and cross expression, which was quickly changing to confusion as she looked about the room. "Where's Harry?" She asked.

Grudgingly taking a step away from Hermione, Ron told his sister about Harry's trip to see Dumbledore. The three of them then made their way out of Gryffindor Tower and down to the Great Hall. A few people stopped them along the way to offer their condolences to Ron and Ginny for Fred's injury. Surprisingly, Lavender Brown was among them, and she and Hermione shared decently civil smiles.

The three of them then stayed in the Great Hall long after they were finished eating and until all of the plates had been cleared, just in case Harry had shown. He hadn't. Only then had they left for the common room, where they resumed their wait for Harry. It was now nearing nine o'clock, and Ron was really beginning to wonder how his friend's meeting was going. Ginny seemed to be wondering too, but a bit less patiently than Ron. She kept asking the same two questions over and over as they sat in the common room playing wizard's chess.

"So what was he going to ask him about, exactly?"

"The vision he had of you over the holidays." Hermione replied calmly, moving a pawn in a not so strategic position. "He doesn't think it was from Voldemort." She added.

"Right…" Ginny said nodding her head absently and looking toward the portrait door. "But when do you think he'll get back?" She asked anxiously.

Ron sighed heavily as he took one of Hermione's knights. "Ginny…" Ron began, as Hermione was busy reprimanding her knight for being too slow. "You know Harry and Dumbledore's talks always end up being hours long."

"I know." Ginny said softly, "But you don't think…"

Ron and Hermione both looked up as Ginny's voice cracked slightly and she swallowed hard. Her eyes looked teary, but she was keeping her tears at bay.

"Ginny?" Hermione prompted gently, turning in her seat to address her.

"Well," Ginny said in a small voice, "You don't think that Dumbledore would advise Harry not to see me anymore, do you?"

"Ginny…" Hermione said crossing to sit beside her friend on the small sofa and put her arm about her, "That is truly something you don't need to waste one moment worrying about. Harry has made up his mind on that issue."

"How do you know?" Ginny whispered.

"I just know." Hermione said soothingly, glancing up at Ron. He knew that one of the reasons Hermione was so firm in that belief was because they had recently witnessed Harry willingly dropping his defenses again…_but they weren't to tell Ginny that_.

Ginny nodded at Hermione, looking slightly mollified, and rested her head upon her friend's shoulder. "I think I'd like to go on to bed. I won't worry about him if I'm asleep." Ginny said softly, lifting her head.

Hermione stood up immediately, "Well then that's what we'll do." She said firmly. "Let's all go to bed. We've had a long and stressful day."

_That was true_, Ron thought. _Was it the same Saturday that he had enjoyed a romantic broom ride on the Quidditch pitch with Hermione_? And he was a _bit_ sleepy. Maybe an early bed would be best for all of them. He and Ginny stood up with Hermione, who looked down at the chess table and gnawed on her bottom lip.

She reached down and moved one of her pieces to take one of Ron's. She then looked up at him rather innocently, causing him to bite the insides of his cheeks to keep from grinning. As he looked back down at the board, his poorly concealed smile escaped him. Glancing back up at Hermione with an innocent look of his own, he reached down and moved one of his knights without bothering to look at the board. He deliberately kept eye contact with her.

At the sound of a shattering piece, Ron simply said, "Checkmate." Hermione's mouth fell open slightly and Ginny giggled.

Hermione placed her hands just below Ron's ribcage, where she then squeezed hard, causing him to jerk and wheeze with laughter. She began giggling as she continued her sudden bout of tickling. Instinctively, Ron grabbed Hermione's wrists and pried them away from him while he continued to laugh. Ginny apparently got bored as she waved at them both halfheartedly and headed for the girls' stairwell.

With Hermione's small wrists clasped tightly, he placed her hands on the nape of his neck as he pulled her to him. He heard a couple of low whistles, which caused Hermione's cheeks to rouge and Ron's stomach to turn.

"I sort of forgot we weren't alone." He muttered truthfully. He anxiously thought of the rumors of he and Hermione and realized what some of the minds in this room would be thinking as they watched them flirting.

"Me too." She whispered, but she stood up on her toes and placed a lingering kiss on his lips. This got them a few more whistles and a couple of claps, but Ron ignored them and hugged Hermione to him.

It meant a lot to Ron that she didn't care enough about the rumors to hide any emotions she had for him. He would have loved to invite her up into his dormitory for a while. Seamus and Dean usually stayed up late on Saturday nights. But he wasn't about to walk up into his empty dormitory with Hermione in tow with all of the people currently present. So, as they broke away from their embrace, he kissed her once more on her lips before leading her to her stairs, where they bid each other goodnight.

Once Ron was in his empty dormitory, changing into his pajamas, he began smiling to himself. Hermione wanted to sleep throughout the night…_wrapped in his scent. Wow_… _that thought definitely made the room feel a bit warmer_. Ron decided he could just sleep in his flannel pants… It was just too warm for a long-sleeved shirt.

As Ron tossed his shirt back inside his trunk, he thought of the wide-eyed look he'd seen on Hermione's face when she'd found those knickers…_that truly were hers_. _Wow_…Ron wiped a hand over his brow as he pulled the covers back on his bed. Of course, he then saw the stupid smiling face of Seamus Finnigan when he'd seen those knickers… _Now it was even warmer, but for a completely different reason_. Ron stripped his pants and threw them in his trunk as well before closing it shut. _This was definitely a night for boxers_.

* * *

"_Careful_!" 

"Sorry, Hermione! …whoa, _watch_ it!"

"Oh _shoot_! That was close…"

Hermione and Ginny were slowly maneuvering their way between the many Gryffindor students, still awake in the common room on this rainy Saturday night. They had finally reached the boys' stairwell when a fifth year boy had run passed them and had almost barreled right into Hermione. That would have been _horrible_. They were _so close_ to Ron and Harry.

A few minutes earlier, Hermione had been lying awake in her bed, trying her hardest to go to sleep. _She just wasn't all that sleepy_! And she missed Ron terribly… _He had been so caring earlier…_ So she had been pleasantly surprised when Ginny's voice had whispered through her curtains, inviting her along on a late night run to the boys' dormitory.

Of course she had consented. _She had been lying awake in her bed for a full hour, and she was nowhere near drifting off to sleep!_ Ginny hadn't been asleep either when she'd overheard one of her dorm mates exclaiming excitedly that Harry Potter had just arrived in the common room and held a brief, yet civil, conversation with Dean Thomas. Ginny had then wasted no time in donning the Invisibility Cloak and coming for Hermione.

And now they had finally reached the dormitory. Pushing the door open ever so gently, they stepped inside the quiet, dark room. Harry, Ron, and Neville's bed curtains were all pulled closed. Ginny quickly led Hermione over to Ron's bed, their feet patting softly on the hard floor. Hermione moved the curtains back slowly and peered inside. All she could see was a large mass hidden under the covers, which seemed to be breathing heavily. She already had experience by now with waking Ron, and knew that it could sometimes take a moment. So she went ahead and crawled onto the bed, waving at Ginny, who then tiptoed away, allowing the curtains to fall closed around Hermione and Ron.

He was definitely asleep. She could now hear a soft snoring from him. _Maybe she could jus slip under the covers without waking him_. Gently, Hermione pulled a section of the covers down and slipped beneath them into the cool sheets. With some awkward maneuverings, she was finally able to lie down beside Ron's warm body…

_Very_ warm body… _naked body_? Hermione's heart began beating rapidly in her chest as she reached a hand out to Ron's shoulder. He was lying on his back, with one leg bent at the knee. She slid her hand down his bare chest, slowing as she past his navel. _Okay_, Hermione thought. _Good_. _Elastic waist_… She breathed a sigh of relief and scooted in closer to him. _Wait_…

Her legs were touching his as she lay next to him on her side, with her hand now resting on his chest…_but_… Hermione moved her hand down to one of his legs and rubbed her hand across his thigh…_his bare thigh. Was he in his boxers_? Hermione covered her mouth with her hand. _She had just gotten in bed with Ron while he was merely wearing his underwear? _

He would be _mortified_ if he awoke with her lying here beside him! He'd _never_ let her back in his bed again! _Should she leave? Should she just get out of the bed and run for it?_ _No_! The common room was packed! Suddenly Ron stirred…And Hermione froze. _Okay_, Hermione thought. She had made up her mind. _She would go over to Harry's bed, and get Ginny to walk her back to the girls' dormitory…_

Hermione slowly raised back into a seated position, pulling the covers down off of her. But as she turned her torso to drape her legs over the side of the bed, she felt a warm hand clasp tightly over her arm.

"Hermione?"

Closing her eyes tight, Hermione sighed slightly before turning back around to look at Ron, who was sitting up on his elbows. The covers were now down around his waist, exposing his naked chest to her wandering eyes. He looked incredibly appealing with his sleep tousled crimson locks accentuating his pale, freckled face. His face was so stern and handsome with his current expression of disorientation.

Since Hermione was too engrossed in gazing at Ron's body to speak, he sat up fully and turned toward her, which caused the covers to move down to his mid-thigh, exposing _his red and orange plaid boxers._ She closed her eyes tightly as she felt his hands grip her upper arms.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" He asked urgently. She slowly opened her eyes and forced herself to keep eye contact with him.

"You…you're _unclothed_." She breathed. Even in the dim light, Hermione could see his face turn a darker shade as he glanced down at his body.

He quickly released her arms and pulled the covers up around his waist again. He then opened his mouth a couple of times without saying anything and she knew the mortification she feared he would suffer was taking effect.

"I'm sorry, Ron." She whispered. "I just couldn't sleep, and then Ginny invited me under the cloak. I really wanted to see you again, but I hadn't even thought that you might…well that I might see you in…in your _shorts_. I'm going to get Ginny to take me back."

"_No_!" Ron whispered quickly, grabbing hold of her hand before she could move one muscle. "Please…just…just wait right here."

Quite without warning, Ron threw the covers from him, flung his legs over the edge of the bed, and exited the curtains, leaving Hermione with her mouth hanging open. He had left the bed with haste, but she had still seen a glimpse of his body in the moonlight, and she was suddenly quite breathless.

She still hadn't moved a muscle by the time the curtains moved once more and Ron entered, now wearing flannel pants. He still had no shirt on,_ and for that Hermione was glad_. She could honestly stare at him all night and be perfectly content! _What was the matter with her? Was she so base that Ron's nude form could strip her mind of rational thought?_

A large, yet gentle, hand suddenly gripped her chin and turned her face upward to look into two blue eyes. _Smiling eyes…_

"Sorry…" Hermione said quietly.

"It's quite alright." Ron replied with a grin. "I seem to be missing my favorite white t-shirt, though…so I was forced to sleep without one." He said, placing a hand on his chest.

"Oh, is it really your favorite?" Hermione asked, glancing down at Ron's t-shirt, which she was sporting over her blue, cotton, sleeping shorts.

"It is now." He replied evenly. She glanced up and saw him looking at her with a playful smile.

"_Ron_…" She chastised, slipping back beneath the covers. He chuckled at her and joined her in lying down fully.

They were each on their sides facing one another and gazing into one another's eyes. Ron immediately wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her against his chest; a warm current moved through her body that was only intensified when he moved his hand under her shirt to rub her back. Her hand, which was resting on his chest, soon slid around the side of his torso to his back.

"Hermione…" Ron began. Their faces were touching and she felt his lips move across hers as he spoke.

"Yeah?"

"I have a confession."

Hermione leaned her head back slightly to better see his expression, which was frowning. _A confession_? Hermione had no idea what that could be, but it was causing her to hold her breath so she wished he would hurry and tell her.

"Hermione…you know how I've been sleeping like hell, lately?"

"_Ron_…"

"Okay…you know how I've been sleeping poorly?"

"Yes."

"It started the night after we slept together."

"_Oh_?" Hermione asked a bit breathlessly. She was fairly sure she knew where this was leading and it had caused her heart to begin beating rather quickly.

Ron squeezed her a bit tighter, and the hand that was rubbing her back stopped to hold her. "I slept better with you than I think I've ever slept." He whispered, his mouth now moving against hers again.

"Me too." She replied truthfully.

After her response, Ron's lips locked over hers. He began kissing her so slowly and passionately, it nearly took Hermione's breath away. All things were swept from her mind, except this strange…_rhythm_ that began coursing through her veins. She didn't understand it really, but it was a rhythm that matched Ron's kisses, which were actually more like loving caresses…it was a rhythm that was guiding her hand along his back…and it was a rhythm that made her entire body suddenly move against his, causing him to moan deeply and her to gasp.

She turned her head from his lips as she tried to catch her breath and understand what had just happened. Ron's hand had now moved from her back to her waist, where he was continuing this _rhythm_ in the way he moved his fingers along her side. She opened her tightly closed eyes to peer into his, which were, however, still closed. His jaw muscle was working fiercely…_she had bet on that_… And his chest was heaving with his breaths. She was fairly sure that he wasn't really consciously rubbing his fingers on her side in that strange rhythm… _which is what had happened to her_. It hadn't happened _consciously_.

Embarrassment at her action was flooding her face, but she didn't know what to say. _What had come over her? What was Ron thinking? And why, despite her embarrassment, did she really just want to kiss him more?_

"Hermione?"

_Even the unexpected sound of his voice and the feeling of his breath on her cheek sent wonderful chills over her!_ She tried to open her mouth and say, '_I'm sorry_,' but nothing came out.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Ron asked tentatively.

Hermione took a deep breath and then let it out before rolling onto her back and looking up into Ron's concerned face. He was peering down at her, now propped up on his elbow.

"I don't really know what to say to that." She replied truthfully.

"Well, what do you mean?" He prompted as his hand moved around to rest on her stomach.

"I mean that I don't know if I'm alright." She said softly. "I didn't mean to…to move against you like that. I wasn't trying to be more desirable to you or anything. It just sort of happened…and I'm sorry."

When Hermione finished her lame excuse for an explanation, Ron just continued to stare at her, gnawing absently on his bottom lip. Hermione realized that she was rapidly tapping her fingers on his back, so she stopped herself.

"Hermione…" Ron began with a note of uncertainty in his voice, "I'm a beginner at this too, but I know that you moving like that is just…well…_natural_. I mean I _think_ it is. I don't know because I've never been with anyone else…_obviously_. And I know you weren't trying to be more desirable…Quite frankly, I _honestly_ can't imagine how you could become any more desirable to me than you already are." He said with a somewhat nervous chuckle before clearing his throat and continuing with a serious expression, "_Anyway_, the point is…you shouldn't be sorry for anything. It just shows me that you find me desirable too. Well, I mean…I reckon you do." He finished before glancing down nervously.

"Of course I do!" Hermione cried, placing her hand over his, which was still resting on her stomach. "My heart is still beating like mad justfrom kissing you."

A small smile spread across Ron's face. "_Still_?" He asked with an adorable expression of boyish excitement.

"Yes, still…" She replied softly…and _truthfully_. Her heart was still beating frantically, and its pace was beginning to quicken at the urge she was suddenly tempted to act upon as they stared at one another.

Hermione held her breath as she took hold of Ron's hand and, keeping eye contact, placed it over her heart. "Can you feel it beating?" She whispered. She was _sure_ he could now; as it had begun beating so hard she could feel it in her ears.

He simply nodded slowly as his look became stern. She glimpsed his jaw muscle twitch once before he glided his hand gently across her chest and tucked it underneath her shoulder blade. She gasped slightly, and by his stern expression, she thought he might swoop down and kiss her madly as they had done many times before…_but he didn't_. He lowered his head down slowly to rest beside hers as he slid his arm down her back and pulled her onto her side to face him.

Closing his eyes he rested his forehead against hers and said simply, "I love you, Hermione," against her lips.

"I love you, too." She whispered back before closing her eyes and kissing him tenderly.

He returned her kiss and they soon found another rhythm. However, this one was different. This rhythm was slow… It was _extremely_ caring… It made Hermione feel secure. This rhythm lulled Hermione into the most peaceful sleep she'd ever experienced.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! I know it took a while for me to post it, but it is really as long as two chapters! So that's good, right? I hope so. Please continue to review! I want to know what everyone thinks of this chapter! Thank you thank you thank you! 


	40. Chapter 40

The Characters and situations of Harry Potter depicted in this story are the legal property of J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, and AOL Time Warner, and have been used without permission. No copyright violation is intended. No profit is being made off this site. It is for entertainment purposes only.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: In answer to **Dominica's** question on whether or not I intend to write more fanficiton: _Behind Closed Eyes_ was so unexpected for me. I was just pulling my hair out as I awaited the sixth book, and I kept going through all the things that I thought might happen or things that I thought would be cool if they happened until a story took shape in my mind! I was just going to write it for myself, but my brother said, "_Hey! Check out Fan Fiction_!" So I did, and **wham**! I'm writing a 200k (plus) word novel! It's been so awesome and fun! I definitely think that I've found my passion b/c I write and write and write and write and don't get tired of it! I am going to have to take a break after this story before I start another one, simply b/c I need a break, I don't have a good plotline for a sequel yet, and school is starting back for me… (Senior year in college! **Blegh** and **YAY**! Combined…) So anyways, I will have a more definite answer to your question once I post the last chapter! Once this story closes, I will be able to see what's ahead for me more clearly.

Chapter 40

A faint light was filtering through Ron's bed-curtains early Sunday morning, casting a lovely glow on Hermione's serenely sleeping face. Ron had woken a few minutes earlier, and decided that he should wake Ginny, so that she and Hermione could then sneak back to their dormitories under the cloak. However, he had yet to leave Hermione's side.

As soon as his eyes had opened to see the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen lying next to him, he had become transfixed. For six years he had _stolen_ glances at this face. _Cutting his eyes at her in class…deliberately sitting across from her at dinner…feigning the need to sit next to her while she helped him with homework…_

And now, he was staring, openly, at Hermione Granger, who was _lying in his bed_! Not only was she lying in his bed, she was wearing his shirt. _Blimey was she wearing it_… It was just a plain, white t-shirt for Merlin's sake! But Ron had never appreciated the beauty of simple white cotton t-shirts until now.

It had become a bit twisted overnight, so that it had risen up above her navel, which was exposed due to the state of his covers. Only one side of Hermione was covered with blankets. Ron reckoned she had gotten warm at some point, and had ridded herself of them. One of her perfect, white legs was thrown over the blanket, completely bare and beautiful, save for her adorable blue cotton shorts. One of her perfect, pale arms was resting above her head, while the other was resting innocently upon her chest.

As the light filtering in began to become less and less faint, Ron decided that he really did need to send her on her way. If he watched her sleep until he grew tired of it, he would never wake her. So, propping himself up on one elbow, Ron took his free hand and rubbed his fingers gently over her arm. She stirred a bit, turning her head away from him so that a succulent curve of her neck was exposed.

He stretched his free arm across her stomach, pulling her close, and then placed a warm kiss upon her neck. She breathed in deeply and arched her back into a _very attractive_ stretch before her eyes flittered open, and she turned to look at him.

"Ron?" She breathed in a sleepy drawl that stirred a warm sensation in the pit of Ron's stomach.

"Hi." He said, smiling at her.

"Hi." She replied with a smile, "Wha' time zit?"

"I'm not really sure. I reckon it's around seven-thirty or so…"

Without warning Hermione sat straight up with a slight gasp. "Why didn't you wake me?" She whispered urgently; her drowsy tone gone, "We'll be late for Potions!"

"No we won't." Ron said calmly, taking hold of her wrist. "Lie back down."

She looked at him with wide eyes. "_No we won't_? Ron! We have to-…"

"Hermione, what day is it?" Ron interrupted with a playful smile.

"What _day_?" She asked in confusion. But then her tense expression relaxed to be replaced with a small smile as she slowly lay back down beside him. "Oh, yeah…" She said simply.

He lay down fully next to her and she kissed him sweetly on his nose. She then glanced down at his bare chest and reached one hand out to rub her fingers along his skin. He was so sensitive to her every touch, it almost tickled. Not enough to make him laugh, but _plenty_ to make him smile.

"May I kiss you?" She asked bluntly. He raised one eyebrow at her.

"What do you mean, may you _kiss_ me?" He asked in confusion, "Of course you can."

She smiled at him before, to Ron's surprise, she leaned in to kiss him on his chest. _Oh_, Ron thought, as his heartbeat quickened. _That explains the question_… He swallowed hard as she moved her mouth slowly up his chest to kiss his neck.

"_Blimey_, Hermione." Ron muttered as she continued to kiss his neck with soft, slow caresses. "I woke you so that you could get back to your dormitory…but if you keep _that_ up, I might not let you leave."

Hermione ceased her kisses to look into his face. "I don't want to leave." She said with a slight pout. _He liked her pouts_…

"I don't want you to either…but what about Seamus and Dean?"

"It's Sunday." She replied, before asking with slight uncertainty, "We could at least stay in bed until they leave, couldn't we?"

Ron couldn't begin to contain a large grin. "Is my company really all that pleasant?" He asked, earning an adorable smile.

"Hermione," Ron began, as she closed her eyes and nuzzled against his chest, "If you'd like to go back to sleep, I'll stay awake and listen for them to leave."

"That's very considerate, Ron…" Hermione replied, lifting her eyes to his gaze, before continuing with a coy smile, "But to be completely honest…I'd really rather you snog me."

Ron's mouth actually fell open a bit at this statement. Hermione had never been _that_ straightforward before, _on this subject_, and it was quite arousing hearing her request a snog from him. She had left open an opportunity for him to make a clever and flirtatious comment, but his mind had gone somewhat blank. So, he instead coaxed her to lie back.

She gripped the nape of his neck with one of her small hands and pulled him down into an amazing kiss, but not before he saw the love, desire, and innocence in her brown eyes. With just one glance he had seen all of that, and it had given him a small boost of daring.

After the kiss he gazed down at her. "May I kiss you?" He asked boldly, with one hand fingering the cotton fabric of her shirt at the base of her sternum.

She didn't respond for a moment, and looking into her eyes, Ron saw apprehension and hesitancy join her desire. Nonetheless, she nodded. But her troubled look remained. Ron smiled comfortingly as he made his decision. He raised her shirt just above her navel, as it had been earlier. Then, leaning down over her stomach, he placed a gentle kiss right beside her navel before lying his head back down beside hers on his pillow.

Ron watched her troubled expression fade into a small smile just before their lips met in a kiss…_a small kiss followed by a stream of kisses_. As their passion began to grow, however, Ron felt Hermione pressing on his chest with her hand. He began to pull away, but she just continued the kisses and the pressing on his chest, so he lay back on the mattress.

Ron then felt a delicate leg moving over his waist and Hermione's mouth leaving his. He opened his eyes to see her climbing on top of him to straddle his hips. _Ron had never heard of a case in which a man died from a fantastic hallucination that made his heart stop, but there was a first for everything._

After she had situated herself properly, she laid her torso down upon his, resting her head near his shoulder. "Is this alright?" She asked in his ear, sounding a bit breathless and nervous.

Encircling her to hold her to him, he responded hoarsely, "Perfectly…"

She then began kissing him deeply. _Did she know what she was doing to him? Did she understand?_ Ron wasn't sure, but he was too busy enjoying every second of this unexpected snog to think on it. He was keeping his hands firmly pressed upon her back so as not to stray, but as Hermione moved her lips down his neck to his shoulder, his hands moved to her wonderfully soft legs. From their current position, he could rub his hands over her thighs…_actually, he could have reached every part of her from their position_, but he only allowed himself to glide his hands down her thighs, where he then rubbed circles just above her knees with his thumbs.

Suddenly, Ron heard the curtains move. He gripped his hands on her knees tightly and then froze completely, except for his chest heaving from his rapidly beating heart. Hermione must have heard the rustling fabric, as well because her kisses stopped as she lifted her head from his neck to look at him with wide eyes, gripping his hips tightly with her legs.

"_Ron_!"

Ron groaned in frustration at the sound of Ginny's harsh whisper. He turned to see her head peaking in through the curtains. Hermione sat up straight, but she didn't remove herself from her straddling position.

"Ron, if you _ever_ scold me or Harry for snogging again…_I_ will tell _Harry_ about _this_!" Ginny exclaimed as she crawled onto the bed and sat beside them, letting the cloak fall from her shoulders.

"Oh, Ginny, please don't!" Hermione whined, bouncing up and down slightly with her plea. Ron bit into his cheek so hard he actually tasted a bit of blood.

"Okay, Ginny." Ron said quickly, as his face burned, "I won't scold you or Harry, but could you _please_ leave? And next time _say something_ before you barge in…"

"Hermione has to come with me, you buffoon!" Ginny said as she rolled her eyes, "Unless you want her to get caught again. And I _did_ say something, but you two were too…_busy_…to hear me!"

"Oh…well…could you just wait outside the curtains for two seconds?" Ron replied impatiently.

"Well, you two need to hurry up because Harry wants to tell you something over breakfast." Ginny said.

"Tell us what?" Hermione asked, absently rubbing her index finger over the hair just below Ron's navel. He could not believe that Hermione and his sister were about to strike up a conversation whilst Hermione was straddling him and _driving his body mad_!

"About his talk with Dumbledore." Ginny replied, "He told me about it last night." She smiled slightly…more so to herself. "Anyway…I'm _going_! But hurry up!"

Just as she was about to don the cloak, Hermione grabbed her arm. "Wait, will you look at something?" She asked quickly.

"What?" Ginny and Ron both asked apprehensively.

Hermione looked down at Ron's chest and began poking around a spot under his nipple. "I saw this earlier…" Hermione said casually, leaning down to peer at it. Some of her curls fell into his face. "Is it a freckle? Or a mole? Right here under his…well…It's darker than his other freckles…" She said worriedly.

Ginny leaned over him as well and began poking at the spot. "_Ah_, bloody_ hell_…" Ron muttered as he rolled his eyes. "Could we do this another time? Or maybe even never _ever_ again?" He asked agitatedly.

"_Ron_…What if it's some kind of spider bite or something?" Hermione began, "Unless you take us to the showers with you, Ginny won't see it again." She added smartly.

This made Ron smile at Hermione playfully. "The showers? Well, if we left Ginny behind, I might consider-…"

"_Ew_!" Ginny squealed moving back from them and grabbing the cloak. "Hermione, it's just a freckle. Ron, no shower talks in front of me…_ew_… And both of you, hurry up!"

With that Ginny disappeared under the cloak and quickly left the bed to wait outside the curtains. Hermione looked down at Ron and abruptly laid down, burying her head in the curve of his neck and kissing him.

"Thank you for an absolutely fantastic morning." She whispered, before lifting her head to look into his eyes with a bright smile.

"It was brilliant, wasn't it?" He whispered back, squeezing her knees gently. She bit her bottom lip and nodded before slowly moving off of him.

"I'm eager to hear about Harry's chat with Dumbledore, are you?" Hermione asked as she situated her clothing and scooted toward the edge of the bed, grabbing the curtain.

"Yeah, I am." Ron replied truthfully, while sitting up and grabbing Hermione's hand.

She smiled sweetly at him; "We'll do this again sometime, won't we?" She asked.

He brought her hand to his lips for a kiss before responding, "Absolutely." After one last smile, Hermione opened the curtains, stepped out underneath the cloak with Ginny, and let the curtains fall behind her.

Ron immediately collapsed onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. That was definitely the most brilliant '_good morning_' he'd ever received! He honestly could have happily stayed inside the curtains with Hermione the entire day without food or water. _Who needs food or water when you have the woman you love in your arms_? Unfortunately, however, she was no longer in his arms. So, he would have to arise from his bed and greet the day, which he did grudgingly.

On the way to the shower rooms, Harry informed Ron that he not only told Dumbledore of his vision of Ginny, but also of his vision of Lucius and Voldemort. Dumbledore said that he, the Order, and the Ministry's Aurors were doing all that they could to find out where Voldemort and his followers were hiding.

This information had only brought Ron a meager amount of solace. Not that he didn't trust that Dumbledore was doing all that he could…it was just that Ron wasn't sure if that were good enough anymore…

So, after Ron had showered and dressed, he had to consciously smile convincingly for Hermione as they met in the common room. As she had said, they had had an absolutely fantastic morning. He didn't want to worry her by being mysteriously quiet after a morning like that.

Apparently Hermione had bought his façade of cheerfulness because she was positively glowing on the way to the Great Hall. Actually, Ron was feeling much better by the time they settled at the Gryffindor table and began filling their plates. It was impossible to feel gloomy and distant with Hermione smiling at him and hanging on his arm.

And, Ron noticed that Hermione wasn't the only one glowing at the table. Ginny and Harry were sitting so close, Ginny's shoulder was actually resting against Harry's chest. This was what she'd wanted from Harry all year. An openly recognized relationship… And now they had just that. They, like Ron and Hermione, didn't have to hide anything from anybody.

"Are you two ready? This may take a while…" Harry asked as soon as they'd all filled their plates.

With their arms tightly linked and hands clasped, Ron and Hermione both nodded at Harry to continue.

"Alright…" Harry began with a deep sigh, "I'm actually going to give you the condensed version because Ginny and I have a date after breakfast."

"A date?" Ron asked disbelievingly. Ginny and Harry exchanged smiles.

"Well," Ginny began, "It's not your conventional date. Dumbledore is tagging along…"

"I asked Dumbledore if he had time to work with me this morning and he said he would make time." Harry began, "So I'm supposed to go to his office after breakfast. He's going to start training me on how to better control this power. He told me I could wait until Monday if I wanted to enjoy the rest of the weekend, but I insisted on starting today."

Ron noticed Hermione nodding approvingly at Harry's words. "Good, Harry. Early training is good." She said earnestly. Ron smiled at her and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Alright…," Harry began with another sigh, "So, I told Dumbledore about the vision I had of Ginny while at Grimmauld Place. I saw it from my perspective. It was like…just as, last year, I felt as if I were Nagini…this time, I felt as if I were…well…me. Dumbledore agreed that it didn't make sense for Voldemort to send me that vision. One, Ginny was with me at the time…so I knew automatically that the vision was not through his eyes unless he could somehow show me the future. Two, I didn't recognize the place, so I wouldn't have been able to go there even if I'd wanted to."

"Dumbledore also agreed with my next point. If that were a vision from Voldemort, then that would mean that he had been waiting to enter my mind. That was the first time I'd dropped my defenses in months."

"That's right." Hermione said with a look of sincere intrigue, "Mere seconds after you dropped your defenses, you were hit with that vision."

"Right." Harry agreed. "Before I had time to leave my mind and seek his, I had the vision." He then paused and stared at a spot on the table.

"Harry, keep going!" Ginny said excitedly, "This is my favorite part." She then kissed him on the cheek, causing Harry to turn and smile at her before turning back to Ron and Hermione.

"This is her favorite part." Harry said, unnecessarily, before clasping his hands in front of him on the table and beginning, "You two heard what Dumbledore said about my love for Ginny reacting with the Blood Bond and giving me a new power. Well, he still says that he cannot know for sure what my new power involves, exactly, but he now has a new suspicion. He has developed the idea that my new power was not only activated by my love for Ginny, but that it is directly related to my feelings for her. Meaning that I can only call forth the power when I have strong emotions running through me that are particularly related to her."

"Why would he suspect that?" Ron asked, looking to Hermione's furrowed brows and wondering if she were experiencing the same confusion.

"Well, the first time I experienced the actual power…when I blasted the ceiling…it was from jealousy, anger, and frustration over mine and Ginny's relationship at the time. The second time I experienced the power…after Dean and Ginny's kiss…I was feeling the same emotions, and again, it was because of our relationship at the time."

"And yesterday at the hospital," Hermione began, "You became frustrated with me because I told you that you should accept the fact that you can't feasibly protect Ginny from all harm."

"Correct." Harry said with a frown at Hermione, "But Hermione, I wouldn't have hurt you. I know I can control my emotions toward you, Ron, and Ginny."

"But wait…" Ron began, remembering something, "The first time I ever saw your eyes do that glowing thing, we were at the Burrow. It was when my dad apparated to our house to take us to Grimmauld Place."

"I was under the impression that someone was about to attack the Burrow." Harry said simply. "Ginny's home."

"I remember seeing it for the first time after he'd seen that vision of me." Ginny added.

"I remember the first time I saw it, as well." Hermione said quietly, "It was on the train ride home after holiday…after Dean flirted with Ginny a bit."

"So, you can only suffocate people, or whatever, when you're experiencing strong emotions related to Ginny?" Ron asked.

"Well," Harry began slowly, "Yes. That's what Dumbledore suspects. But about the suffocation thing… You see, after Dean kissed Ginny, the first thought I had was, '_man, would I love to strangle him right about now_.' Then, before I knew what was happening, he was suffocating. But at Grimmauld Place, I had looked up at the ceiling and wished I could just blast a hole through it…and…well…I did."

"I hope you never get the urge to really hurt me." Ron muttered with an impressed smile at Harry, who smiled back.

"So what did Dumbledore say about your vision?" Hermione asked, sounding somewhat worried.

"Well, once he'd begun suspecting that my power could only be summoned by emotions caused by Ginny…another suspicion grew. He thinks that I may have acquired the ability to see things in mine and Ginny's future."

"No way." Ron said in awe. He looked to Hermione, who still had furrowed brows. "Hermione? Did you hear him?" He asked placing his hand on her knee.

She looked at him and nodded absently, but then turned to Harry, "But Harry," She began slowly, "If you can see visions because of a power that's within you, then why did Occlumency block them out? I mean, wouldn't you have been able to see them before that day at Grimmauld Place when you dropped your defenses?"

"I asked Dumbledore the same thing." Harry replied, "And he said that if I were a more accomplished Occlumens, I would be able to block out mind invasions, while retaining the ability to have my own visions. But because I have not fully compartmentalized my mind, I have been shutting down the compartment that now has the ability to see these visions. I have not yet learned how to put up walls around some areas of my mind, shut down others, and leave others exposed."

"Can you just summon these visions whenever you want?" Ron asked curiously.

"I'm not sure yet." Harry responded, "But I don't think so. I feel like I'll just have them randomly. Sort of like Luna…she never knows when she'll get another vision, you know?"

Ron, feeling slightly dazed, simply nodded at Harry.

"Wow Harry! We should go..." Ginny said suddenly, after grabbing Harry's wrist and looking at his watch. "Dumbledore wants us to be in his office in fifteen minutes."

"What are _you_ going for again?" Ron asked his sister.

"To watch." Ginny replied with a smile, as she and Harry both stood up.

Harry took hold of her hand once they'd stood. "I don't know how long we'll be." Harry said, "Don't wait on us for lunch or anything." He added before turning to walk down the side of the table.

Ron watched them walking, hand-in-hand, from the Great Hall and noticed that quite a few people turned to stare at them. One of which, was Draco Malfoy. Ron spotted him at the Slytherin table, his grey eyes squinting after Harry and Ginny. As Ron was watching, Malfoy turned to look straight at him. He sneered his usual not-so-formidable sneer before turning to whisper to his two goons. Ron's stomach churned a bit at the sight. _Why did he feel like they were planning something_?

* * *

Hermione was sitting, motionless and staring at her breakfast plate, which suddenly disappeared. The scraping of benches echoed through the Hall, but she continued to daze at the table. 

_Harry could have visions of his and Ginny's future._ That thought had not left Hermione feeling too well. It was an awesome power, but if Dumbledore were right…then that vision Harry had of Ginny was real.

Hermione knew that Harry and Ginny were both just happy to have an explanation for his power. They had believed for a month that the vision of Ginny was real…but Hermione hadn't. Hermione had fully believed that it was a false vision. But now Hermione knew that sometime in the future, Ginny would be bleeding and screaming for Harry.

She glanced up at the ceiling to see a blue sky and sporadic clouds here and there.

"Ron, would you like to go for a walk on the grounds?" Hermione asked. Maybe some fresh air would do her good.

When he didn't answer her, Hermione looked down from the ceiling to see Ron turned around in his seat and staring toward the big double doors. "Ron?" She asked.

He turned around quickly and looked at her, "What? Oh, yeah…um…a walk? Sure." He stammered, standing up from the table and taking her hand.

"Are you alright?" She asked worriedly, standing up with him.

He nodded, yet his tense expression remained. _Was he worried about Ginny, too_? Ron quietly led her from the Great Hall, through the entrance hall, and out of the huge oak doors. There was still a nip in the air, but Hermione was perfectly comfortable in her sweater and no jacket.

_Ron was definitely worried about something_. Hermione thought as they began walking hand-in-hand onto the grounds. He was staring straight in front of him and gnawing absently on his bottom lip. This was a huge change in his playful, yet loving mood from this morning.

Their morning tryst had been marvelous. Hermione had been surprised and flattered at Ron's bold question, '_May I kiss you_?' And although she had consented, Ron had somehow known that she didn't truly feel comfortable with it. His self-restraint and the gentle kiss he had placed upon her stomach had been very sweet and comforting. Enough to give Hermione the daring to move on top of him. Lying atop his chest had been so wonderful! _Comfortable, secure, warm, sensual…_ The memory of it was enough to bring a smile to Hermione's lips even now…but she didn't smile. She was too worried about Ron's mood change at the moment.

Squeezing his hand she asked, "Would you like to go and see Hagrid?" Looking up, she could see Hagrid's hut in the distance.

"He might ask us to come along on one of his feedings, you know?" Ron asked as his stern expression turned into a playful smile.

"Well," Hermione began, thrilled to see him smiling again, "I quite like Grawp actually. He fancies me, you know?"

"Oh?" Ron asked with raised eyebrows. Their hands were still clasped, and they were now swinging their arms back and forth as they walked. "Do I have competition now?"

Hermione giggled, but before she could respond, she saw something behind them out of the corner of her eye. Stopping in her tracks, she turned around to glare at the unwanted company, causing Ron to do the same.

"Look here!" Malfoy exclaimed, throwing his hands out to his sides, with Crabbe and Goyle following behind him, "It's the weasel and his mate."

Ron gripped Hermione's hand tighter, and took a step in front of her. He then immediately removed his wand from his back pocket, prompting Hermione to do the same. Malfoy was the last person she wanted to see on her walk to take her mind off of Harry's vision. Especially since he reminded her of Harry's encounter with Voldemort's mind and Lucius.

"If you want something, get to the point." She said crossly. "If not, beat it."

Malfoy's sneer turned into a hideous glare as he stopped about six feet from them. "You know, Weasel, you should teach Granger some manners before she crosses the wrong person's path."

"And you should shut your mouth before I curse your sorry ass." Ron said through gritted teeth as he raised his wand to point directly at Malfoy.

"If you haven't noticed," Malfoy hissed with a malevolent smile, "There's three of us, and only two of you. I don't think you can afford to curse me. Then again, I don't think you can afford much of anything, can you?"

Crabbe and Goyle laughed heartily at this, and Hermione watched Ron's face turn a bright shade of red as he just continued to glare at Malfoy.

"If you haven't noticed," Hermione began, as anger began to make her hands shake slightly, "There's two brains among us, but only a half of one among you!"

Malfoy mumbled something under his breath before taking a couple of steps forward. Ron released Hermione's hand and his arm went out in front of her. Crabbe and Goyle then split and began walking slowly around them until Hermione and Ron were standing in the center of the three boys.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ron asked harshly, looking around at all of them, yet keeping his feet firmly planted in a defensive stance.

"We're just having a little chat." Malfoy said in a jeering voice, "Are you scared, Weasley?"

"He's not scared of you!" Hermione shouted. This time Malfoy and Ron both looked at her. Malfoy was glaring, but Ron was shaking his head.

"Hermione, let me handle him." He muttered, while taking hold of her hand again.

"I told you to teach her some manners." Malfoy spat, but then an awful smile curved his thin lips, "But Granger, I do hear you've been taught some new tricks. Care to show us?"

As soon as the words left Malfoy's lips, Ron released Hermione's hand and began approaching him. However, Goyle reached Ron first, clamped one large hand around his neck, and lifted him off the ground. Ron's hands grabbed onto Goyle's wrists as he began making horrible gurgling noises.

"No!" Hermione screamed.

She waved her wand at Goyle and a red light shot forth and impacted with Goyle's side. He immediately stumbled backward, and released Ron, who fell hard to the ground on his back. _She had just performed her first silent spell_! However, it hadn't been very powerful as Goyle hadn't even fallen to the ground. Hermione ran to Ron and knelt down, clasping one of his hands.

"_Ron_!" She whispered urgently. He coughed a couple of times and then began to sit up. Hermione was reaching down with her free hand to help him when she felt someone grab a handful of her sweater and thrust her hard to the side, where she landed painfully on her shoulder.

Malfoy had his wand pointed down at Ron now, but Ron performed a silent _Expelliarmus_ on him, causing Malfoy's wand to fly behind him. Ron then kicked out with his leg and hit Malfoy in the knee. Malfoy cursed loudly and bent down to grab his wand, however Hermione didn't get to see more because she spotted Crabbe and Goyle both approaching Ron from the side.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" She shouted at Crabbe. His eyes went wide for a second before his body went completely rigid and he fell with a thud to the ground. Goyle, however, had taken two long steps toward her. She started to raise her wand, but he grabbed her wrist roughly and threw her wand to the ground. He then moved behind her and grabbed her arms to hold her back.

Now Ron and Malfoy were alone on the ground. Somehow Ron had ended up on top of him, one hand grasping a handful of his white blond hair, while the other held his wand, pressing it firmly into his neck.

Hermione was squirming quite a bit, but to no avail. However, she did get a yell from Goyle when she raked her foot down his shin and slammed her heel into his toes.

"_Ah_! Hold still, Mudblood bitch!" Goyle growled as he squeezed her arms even tighter. She could feel his thick fingers digging into her skin.

Ron looked up, his eyes flashing with malice, before rounding on Malfoy, "Tell him to let her go!" He yelled while jerking hard on Malfoy's hair.

"Not unless she keeps away from her wand!" Malfoy spat angrily. Ron lifted Malfoy's head by his hair and slammed it into the ground. Hermione gasped and felt Goyle's grip tighten even more.

"You're hurting me!" She yelled angrily, slamming her heel down on his foot again.

Ron looked up very briefly before bending low over Malfoy's face, "With a simple cutting curse I could slit your worthless throat right now! We're not negotiating this! _Let…her…go_…"

"You wouldn't-…" Malfoy began, but then he gasped and Hermione saw a trickling of blood running down the side of his neck.

"Greg!" Malfoy screeched in fear.

Hermione felt Goyle's hands release her at once. He then took a few steps back to stand beside Crabbe, who was now wiggling his fingers as the Body-Bind curse was wearing off. Hermione quickly picked up her wand from the ground and held it on the two of them as she backed up to Ron. Once she'dreached him, she could hear Ron whispering fiercely to Malfoy.

"Spoken to your father lately? Or Voldemort? Have you?" Ron hissed, a mere three inches from his face. Malfoy kept his mouth closed tightly, but Hermione saw him flinch at Voldemort's name, which was spoken from Ron for the first time.

"I swear if you so much as look at her," Ron began again, "I will not think twice about ripping your black heart from your chest!"

Hermione watched as Malfoy's pale face got paler. Ron then slammed Malfoy's head into the ground again before standing up from him and taking hold of Hermione's hand. Malfoy continued to lie on the ground, the side of his neck still bleeding from a three-inch cut, as Crabbe and Goyle stood their ground a few yards away.

Ron quickly began leading Hermione toward the castle doors. As soon as they entered he led her straight to the staircase and up the many flights of stairs to Gryffindor Tower. The first words she heard him speak since his threat to Malfoy were the password for the Fat Lady. As they entered the common room, Ron didn't slow his steady march to his dormitory stairs and all the way up to the sixth year boys' room.

The room was quiet and empty, and as soon as the door closed shut, Ron turned to her and pulled her into a tight hug. She couldn't contain a small whimper as pain throbbed through her arms. He released her immediately and looked into her eyes with a very intense stare.

"Hermione?"

"It's nothing." Hermione said quickly, "I think I might have a bruise or something."

"From Goyle?" He asked in a dark whisper. She nodded. "How tightly was he holding you?"

When Hermione hesitated to answer, Ron grabbed her hand and gently rolled her sweater sleeve up to her elbow. Hermione was a bit surprised herself to see the many bruises. She knew Goyle had been holding her tightly and it had been painful, but she hadn't realized just how fierce his hold had been.

Hermione looked up at Ron, who now had his eyes closed and his brows furrowed. His jaw muscle was working slightly. He then opened his eyes and slowly led her to the bed.

"Can you heal them?" He asked softly as they sat down. Hermione nodded as she removed her wand. Ron stared at her as she began muttering the appropriate incantations on her bruises. "Did you have your mirror on you?"

She stopped momentarily and looked at him, "No." She said simply, "Did you?"

He shook his head. "No…Look, Hermione…I want you to keep your mirror with you at all times from now on. I will too. We can shrink them and keep them in our pockets, alright?"

"What good would they have done us out there?" She asked.

Ron was quiet for a moment before he responded, "We could have used them if Malfoy, Crabbe, or Goyle had tried anything drastic."

"Like taking me?" Hermione asked calmly. Ron flinched slightly. "Do you think it's Malfoy's task now? Instead of his father's?" She added.

Ron looked at her sadly, but didn't respond. He, instead, scooted closer to her and rested his forehead against hers. "Just promise me you'll keep your mirror with you always." He whispered before kissing the corner of her mouth.

"I promise." She whispered back. They continued to rest their foreheads against one another until Hermione lifted hers to inquire something. "Ron, do you think they would have tried anything on a Sunday morning in broad daylight?"

"Did you see the way they were circling us?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

"It's my fault that it got out of hand like that." She said quietly before pointing her wand to her bruises and finishing the appropriate incantations for that arm.

"What are you talking about Hermione?" Ron asked in confusion.

"Well, I taunted them some. And then I threw the first spell." She replied, looking up from her arm. She then rolled her sleeve down and raised the other to perform the same healing spells on theremaining bruises.

Ron grabbed her hand to stop her, however. When she looked up at him, he actually wore a small smile. "You were brilliant, Hermione." He said sincerely, bringing her hand to his lips for a kiss. "That spell you cast to save my neck…was that silent?" He asked.

"Yes." She replied with a small smile. "Like you and Harry said, when you want something bad enough…it's not all that hard."

Ron simply watched her, rubbing her back soothingly, as she finished the last of her healing spells. He still wore his small smile, but his brows were furrowed in worry. She wasn't sure what he was thinking of exactly, but she guessed it might be similar to the thoughts circling her mind.

Ron had threatened Malfoy from even looking at her. And, the rat had actually looked quite fearful. But Hermione almost felt certain that Malfoy would not obey Ron's warning…

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I apologize for the brevity of the chapter in comparison to the amount of time it took me to post it. It's due, mainly, to two things. One, I'm moving back to my apartment to start my next college semester (which begins Monday!). And b/c the end is so near. The chapters are taking longer b/c I have to make sure that I include all of the necessary information and scenes and whatnot! And since classes start tomorrow, I will have to write around my class schedule. Ah! But we'll talk about that later. For now, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks everyone so much for the reviews. They are wonderful remedies for writer's block! Chapter 41 on the drawing board! 


	41. Chapter 41

The Characters and situations of Harry Potter depicted in this story are the legal property of J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, and AOL Time Warner, and have been used without permission. No copyright violation is intended. No profit is being made off this site. It is for entertainment purposes only.

Chapter 41

After the first week of the term, a cadence was found that rushed February into March…March into April…and April into May. The weather was pleasant, plants were flourishing, and summer holiday was nearing. _What had happened to the term_?

Actually, Ron knew _exactly_ what had happened to it… _It had been trampled and stomped on by his teachers._ Ron had always heard Hogwart's upperclassmen, particularly Fred and George, complain about their sixth year classes, but Ron had thought them to be exaggerating. Now, however, Ron was one of the complaining upperclassmen…and he was not exaggerating when he grumbled on about his weekly Potions essays, daily Magical Law assignments, complex transfigurations, and difficult Healing spells. Nor was he exaggerating when he complained about his ridiculous final exam study schedule… _His final exam study schedule that had been designed by a Miss Hermione Granger._

Ron looked up from his copy of _Quidditch Today _and glanced at Hermione, who had her nose buried in her Arithmancy textbook. She was flipping through the pages furiously and running her hand through her hair every few seconds with a look of intense worry etched upon her face.

"Hey." Ron said, nudging her knee with his under the wooden table, "Why don't you take a breather? Whitman will be in here any second."

Hermione glanced up at him briefly, wrinkling her nose as she looked at his magazine. "You could be using this time to study, you know? You didn't get to look over the last bit of those Charms notes last night." She said testily.

"My two hours were up!" Ron said defensively. She simply rolled her eyes.

"_Whatever_." She whispered harshly before looking back down at her book, "The solution to the equation for perfect love is somewhere in chapter thirty-four…"

"I think giving your boyfriend the time of day is a factor." Ron muttered. She actually looked up at him with furrowed brows.

"What?" She asked with a note of panic in her voice. "I don't remember that!"

Ron just stared at her, open mouthed, as she again began her frantic searching through her textbook.

"G'day, mates!" Whitman called as he entered from the back of the classroom. Hermione jumped before hastily shoving her Arithmancy book into her satchel and retrieving her Defense Against the Dark Arts text.

Ron just sighed and leaned back in his chair. This new, distracted Hermione had come to life over the last weekend…and Ron was _really_ beginning to miss his old Hermione. _Exams truly put her in a state_! Ron had always known this, but not until this term had they been dating whilst she was in one of these states. It was a bit different…_and worse_…for Ron, as her boyfriend during these times.

In the past, Ron had been able to just ignore Hermione and keep a safe distance from her when exams approached. But they had now been dating for over four months. _Four wonderful months of giving, taking, sharing…loving, laughing, and the occasional argument_… He couldn't just ignore her for two weeks after four months as her boyfriend. Yet, she was successfully ignoring him…lest she was reprimanding him for not studying enough. _And what would ever be enough for this woman_!

Hermione had made out her own study schedule in March, and had been sticking to it inflexibly ever since. Fortunately, she had only become edgy the past week or so…and more fortunately still, she hadn't bestowed a study schedule upon Ron until mid-April… However, this was only because Ron's birthday was at the beginning of March. She hadn't postponed the issuing of his study schedule as a birthday treat, but because she had felt it necessary for him to focus his attentions on gaining his Apparition License.

In mid-April, however, Ron had taken his Apparition test. A tester had been coming to Hogwarts from the A.T.C. once a month to distribute tests, and Ron had passed without a problem. But as soon as he had received his license, Hermione had given him his study schedule. _Two hours of study per day, six days a week!_ Finals were not until the beginning of June. For Ron, this meant that one needn't study until the month of May… _And not even then did one need to study six days out of the week_! But for Hermione, it meant that one only had three whole months to study at the close of February.

The day she had approached him and laid the schedule upon his lap, Ron had known that he and Hermione had stumbled upon the source of their next big argument. It hadn't happened yet…_but Ron could feel it brewing_.

There was no way the two of them would ever agree on the amount of time one should devote to academics. Hermione felt that if you _could_ be studying then you _should_ be studying. Ron felt that if you could be studying then you could probably be doing a lot of other things too. And Ron had always chosen to do '_the other things_' until a month before finals. However, this term, he was actually trying to stick to Hermione's study schedule. This term, she was his girlfriend…and Ron reckoned you were supposed to do whatever your girlfriend asked of you…_especially if your girlfriend were Hermione Granger._

In the afternoons they would go to the library for an hour, and at night they would study in the common room for another hour. Even on days with Quidditch practice, Ron would follow up his practice with a quick shower and an hour of study. _And this was in addition to the loads of homework thrown at them each week!_

Now, however, a week before the final game of the season and two weeks before exams, Ron needed a break from studying. He needed to take this week off to concentrate on Saturday's game. _He was Quidditch captain, after all!_ He had scheduled three practices a week since the second week of the term, _but would that be enough_? Cho Chang had caught the Snitch when Ravenclaw faced Slytherin and Hufflepuff… Of course, Harry had done the same for Gryffindor…but Harry had also regained the dark circles under his eyes that he had acquired last term. The only difference was this term Ron knew why Harry appeared so worn… And it had nothing to do with "_flying_" or "_walks through the corridors_."

Glancing around Hermione at his best mate, Ron saw that Harry had his head down on the wooden table and he was obviously asleep. Ron and Hermione had adopted a new rule: _No matter where they were, if Harry fell asleep, let him sleep until it became absolutely necessary to wake him_.

Harry was continuing his lessons with Dumbledore and Lupin. With Dumbledore, Harry would study Occlumency and how to control his new power. Apparently Harry was already becoming a more accomplished Occlumens because he could now summon his vision of Ginny whenever he wanted…_which he did at least once every day_. Neither Ginny nor Hermione were aware of this fact, but Harry had begun reviewing the vision daily in order to memorize every detail of it. _What Ginny was wearing, the color of the rocks, the condition of the sky…_ Ron and Harry had agreed that the girls would only worry about the vision more if they knew of Harry's reviewing of it. Therefore, they had also agreed not to tell either of them.

Harry was also learning more and more about his new ability. He had now discovered that he could actually summon it at will. It was similar to the Patronus Charm. Yet, instead of using happy memories to conjure a creature of light, he used unpleasant thoughts of Ginny to conjure his new power. The more disturbing his thoughts relating to Ginny, the more internal power Harry could gather and the brighter the glow in his eyes. Just as, the more happy one's memory, the more powerful one's Patronus. Now Dumbledore was trying to train Harry to be able to choose whether or not he used his gathered power. If Harry had been able to do this the day he attacked Dean Thomas, he could have let his power lay dormant until his anger faded. Ron had tried to convince Harry to gather his power and drop a suit of armor on Malfoy's greasy, blonde head, but Ron had then received a small punch from Hermione.

With Lupin, Harry continued the study of dueling with silent spells, Magic Bursts, and wandless magic. Whitman and Tonks had even aided Lupin during some of Harry's lessons so that Harry could get a feel for dueling with multiple persons at one time. Harry didn't go into great detail about his lessons, but Ron knew that he was being pushed each week to perform his absolute best. _Today was not the first day Harry had fallen asleep during class…_

_Clap!_

All whisperings died off as Whitman brought the class' attention to the front. Ron noticed Whitman glance briefly at Harry, who hadn't awoken with Whitman's loud clap. Whitman then, however, turned on one of his brilliantly white smiles and addressed the students.

"Alright then." He said cheerily, "We're going to continue our target practice, but I've enhanced the targets a bit. Hopefully I'll have youse zonked by the end of class!" Whitman quickly moved to the back of the room and retrieved a large box, where he now kept the small targets they used nearly every class period.

The class had graduated from practicing with the large, blue stationary targets to practicing with smaller moving targets. These targets could be used to practice spell-casting or hand-to-hand combat. Whitman had taught them some basic punches and kicks, which he claimed to have learned in Auror training. Whitman was spending the remainder of the term incorporating both spells and hand-to-hand techniques together in an attempt to train them to recognize when to use spells against an enemy versus when to use physical attacks.

"Let me demonstrate one time." Whitman said, removing about five small targets from the box.

The blue targets, which Whitman threw up into the air, were about the size of Ron's palm. They immediately began swarming around Whitman at a fairly fast rate. They didn't appear to be any different than what they'd been using nearly all term. Yet Whitman was standing in his defensive stance and watching the targets closely.

Then, very suddenly, Whitman let out a grunt as he kicked out with one leg, threw his elbow back behind him, and cast a silent spell all at one time, taking out three separate targets, which each fell to the ground. This was when Ron realized what the enhancement was to the targets, for the remaining two targets began shooting small blue lights at Whitman, who was dodging and blocking. He quickly took these two targets out with a simple punch and a spoken, '_Stupefy_.' Everyone in the class was silently staring at him after this performance, except for Harry, who was somehow still dozing.

"Well?" Whitman asked excitedly as he picked up the five dead targets and returned them to the large box.

"Do those blue lights hurt if they hit you?" Parvati asked curiously.

"Who cares?" Seamus stated. "I wanna hav' a go!"

"Hey, Professor, can you take on ten at one time?" Neville asked from the back of the room.

"Hey, no drama kiddos!" Whitman called through a chuckle. "Everyone's going to have a go, but I'm going to start youse off with three each. If you get hit with one of the targets' counterattacks, you'll feel a small shock, but nothing more. So everyone fang it and move your tables against the walls."

No one hesitated to stand and quickly move the tables out of the way. Ron reached over and shook Harry by his shoulder. He woke up with a jerk and looked around in confusion before realizing where he was and standing slowly from his chair. Once the room had been cleared, everyone found an empty spot and Whitman began going around the room, box in hand, handing out targets to each person.

"Hey, Edgar, are these the enhanced targets?" Harry muttered to Whitman as he took his targets from him.

"Yeah, Hazza." Whitman replied, moving next to Hermione, who took her three targets.

"Oh…" Harry began with a confused look, "…I only got three."

Whitman smiled at him and whispered in a voice that Ron had to strain to hear, "Yeah, and what would your classmates think if you cactused twenty at one time?" Ron and Hermione exchanged a quick, wide-eyed glance after this statement.

"Oh…right." Harry muttered before shrugging and throwing his three targets into the air. Whitman then approached Ron with three targets before continuing about the room.

"Have you practiced with these already, Harry?" Hermione asked. She, Ron, and Harry were standing in a triangle with one another. Harry merely nodded as he was in the middle of a pretty hefty yawn.

"Why aren't your targets shooting at you?" She added, watching Harry's rotating targets with great curiosity.

"They wait for you to make the first move." Harry replied in a slightly bored voice.

Ron heard a small yelp from across the room and saw Lavender sucking on her thumb and swatting at one of her targets, which had apparently just shocked her with one of its small discharges. Quite a few people had already begun dueling with their targets, so Ron threw his up into the air as well.

"Don't forget to try silent casting!" Whitman shouted over the growing commotion in the room.

Monday Whitman had begun to encourage silent spell-casting. Although, everyone in the class had tried, only a few had succeeded. Obviously, Ron, Hermione, and Harry had already cast silent spells by this time. But so had Dean, which Ron had forgotten about until he noticed how well he was doing with the silent spells. Then Ron had remembered that Dean used a silent _Avada Kedavra_ on Avery when Avery had attempted to kill him.

Ron glanced up at his moving targets. He wasn't so sure that he could use one hand to cast a spell, the other to punch, and his leg to kick all at once without falling over backward. So, he instead decided to take a different approach. He waited until the there were two targets on either side of him, at which time he shot the target to his left with a silent spell and hit the target to his right with his left hand. As he suspected, the remaining target flew around to his front and shot straight at him. He managed to duck under the shot, however, and then rise up to kick out in front of him. As soon as his foot impacted with the target, it fell to the ground.

Before he could really congratulate himself on his dueling, however, he heard a shrill squeal from across the room. He turned to see a delighted Pansy Parkinson, hanging on Malfoy's arm. Malfoy looked incredibly smug.

"Good onya." Whitman said half-heartedly as he walked toward them, "Is that your first silent spell?"

Malfoy simply nodded with his chin jutting out pompously, "I just imagined the targets to be three enemies…like you instructed." He then glanced over at Ron, Hermione, and Harry. However, Hermione and Harry seemed to be too involved in practicing their dueling to notice.

"Just remember that real enemies can strike back." Whitman said as he followed Malfoy's gaze. Malfoy scowled at Whitman and traced a finger absently down the side of his own neck before turning to glare at Ron again.

Ron turned his back on Malfoy and flashed a hand signal in his direction as he pretended to scratch at the back of his head.

"_Ron_!"

Ron dropped his hand quickly and turned to see Hermione approaching him with a frown. "I saw that, Mr. Weasley!" She whispered fiercely. "And I think Whitman saw it too."

"Really?" Ron asked with a curious smile, "What did he do?"

Hermione pursed her lips for a moment before responding, "He laughed…but that's not the point. " She said firmly. "Malfoy saw you too, and _he's_ not laughing."

She then turned to go back to her own dueling space, but Ron caught her hand. "Hermione…I think I might be able to better behave myself if you give me a kiss." He said with a smile.

Her face softened as she turned to look up at him again. "After class." She said with a smile, but Ron didn't release her hand.

He knew that as soon as class ended Hermione would rush to lunch, where she would somehow manage to eat with one hand and study with the other. So, Ron brought her hand to his lips and kissed it lightly before releasing her and giving her a small wink. She blushed slightly and mouthed, '_I love you_,' as she returned to her space.

This left Ron with a silly smile on his face for a while, but as he picked his targets back up and threw them into the air to practice again, his smile slowly faded. _Malfoy had performed his first silent spell… _

Ron's stomach cramped painfully as he remembered the confrontation he and Hermione had with Malfoy in mid-February. _What would the outcome of the fight have been if Malfoy could have used silent magic at the time_? And what if Hermione hadn't been there to blast Goyle with her first silent spell? The two-hundred some odd pound goon would've definitely won the fight. Ron didn't have an ability like Harry's. He couldn't think of Hermione, and suddenly be able to blast through solid objects and suffocate people. _If Ron couldn't stand up to three prats without Hermione's aid, what would he do if faced with Death Eaters?_ _He would fail_…and failure was not an option in the issue of Hermione's safety.

Even though Malfoy hadn't so much as looked at Hermione since that Sunday morning on the grounds, Ron would never trust the rodent. Malfoy might now have a three-inch scar on his neck from Ron's Cutting Charm, but Ron was scarred much worse.

He worried about Hermione every single day. After that confrontation, Ron had even decided that it would be best if Hermione did not leave the castle unless accompanied by…well…_the whole school_. So the only time Ron allowed her to leave was in the event of a Quidditch game. Which, consequentially, was the absolute only thing that had the power to take his mind off of his worries about Hermione. _Quidditch_… This was one of the main reasons Ron wanted a break from studying. When he fixated on his favorite sport, it took all of his concentration…all of his focus…all of his energy…_ until he had no room for worries. _But as soon as his thoughts strayed from Quidditch, they were filled with Hermione.

After Defense Against the Dark Arts, Ron, Hermione, and Harry rushed to lunch where they ate rather quickly. Ron scheduled Quidditch practices on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. The sooner they ate, the sooner they completed their hour of study in the library, and the sooner Ron would be able to get to the Quidditch pitch to warm up.

Once they had reached the library, Ron sat at a table with his sister and Harry. Ron was slouching low in his chair, his feet propped up on the empty chair across from him and his head bent low over a detailed drawing of the _Woollongong Shimmy, _which was disguised by his Geography of the Magical World textbook. The _Shimmy_ was a high-speed zigzagging maneuver used in Quidditch to throw off opposing Chasers. _Could he teach the team this move before the match?_ The last game of the year was to be played in four days! _Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw_. Ron wished he could ask his sister what she thought of the move, but that was a bit too risky.

Hermione was nearby, sitting at a table by herself, lost in rolls of parchment with Ancient Runes translations upon them. She was scratching away additional annotations, on her already covered notes, with a large quill. Her hair was even bushier than usual, and every few minutes she would gasp or grunt and then begin hastily rummaging through her piles of work. Ron would have sat beside her, but she needed an entire table for her strewn papers. So, he was instead sitting with Harry, who was leaning across the table helping Ginny study for her O.W.L.'s. And…Ron could honestly say that he was a bit jealous.

_Why couldn't Hermione be as calm about her exams as his sister_? Then Ron might be able to help her study as Harry was helping Ginny. But Ron knew that if he tried to quiz Hermione, it would only end up with her attacking him. He would either not quiz her quickly enough or she wouldn't trust him to check her answers thoroughly with her notes.

Of course, if Hermione caught him studying a Quidditch play as opposed to his Geography, he would be in much worse trouble. Even though this was the first time Ron had used a study hour for something other than schoolwork… _he would still be in trouble._ But he had just found the _Shimmy_ in _Quidditch Today_ this morning. Chaser A seemed to do most of the complex maneuvering…that should be Ginny. Chaser B would need to be Katie… Ron stuck one finger in his ear and shook his head slightly. He must be going mad. He could actually hear Hermione's disapproving voice in his head… '_Ron…Ron…Ron_!' Suddenly, a small hand reached over the top of his textbook and snatched his drawing of the _Woollongong Shimmy_.

"_Ronald_!"

Ron's heart jumped into his throat. Sighing heavily, he slowly shut his book and peered over at Hermione, who looked incredibly small yet intimidating behind her mounds of work. She was not wearing a very happy expression. Actually, she looked quite astounded as she stared at the Quidditch drawing held tightly in her hands. Harry and Ginny were now looking from Ron to Hermione to the Quidditch drawing with raised eyebrows.

"_The Woollongong Shimmy_?" Hermione breathed, slamming the paper back down on the book on Ron's table. "I can not _believe_ you! Is that what you've been doing during our study hours in here? _Quidditch_?"

"_No_!" Ron whispered urgently, as he shoved the paper inside his book and closed it shut, "I just found that move this morning in _Quidditch Today_."

She gave him a disbelieving pout, and Ron stood from his chair and crossed to her table to sit beside her. "Hermione…I have honestly never even thought about Quidditch during our library time…" Ron began calmly, "Until today… But I'm Quidditch captain, and there is a game this Saturday."

"Ron, final exams are in two weeks!" Hermione said aghast. "We are talking about exams for N.E.W.T. level classes!"

"I've been studying for over a month!" Ron exclaimed, earning a glare from Madam Pince, who was seated behind the circulation desk. He gave her an apologetic smile.

"And?" Hermione whispered, as if a month of studying meant nothing. "I have been studying since March, and I am no where _near_ ready."

Ron rolled his eyes at her and leaned back in his seat, "Hermione, you're mental. You could take any one of your exams right now and ace it."

"No I couldn't." She replied evenly, shaking her head back and forth with a look of pure disbelief.

"Yes you could."

"No."

"Yes."

"Ron…no I couldn't."

"Hermione, you could pass the seventh years' exams!"

"No, I couldn't, Ron!"

"Hermione-…"

"Do you two _mind_?" Ginny hissed suddenly. Ron and Hermione both looked up to see Ginny staring at them with wide eyes while holding up a sheet of her Transfiguration notes.

"Sorry, Ginny." Hermione replied quietly as she stood up from her chair. "We'll take this upstairs."

"We will?" Ron asked with a sinking feeling in his stomach. '_Taking it upstairs_' was never a good thing with Hermione unless they were taking a snog upstairs.

Hermione didn't have to answer Ron's question with words. Her pursed lips and squinted eyes were very clear. They were definitely taking this argument upstairs.

Ron stood slowly from his seat, gathered his books from his table and slung his satchel over his shoulder. He then waited for Hermione to collect her abundance of notes and books before following her out of the library and up the staircase to their Tower. He tried to take her satchel from her, but she jerked away from him. _Uh oh…_Ron thought. _Refusing his attempts at chivalry meant that she was really peeved._ They didn't speak to one another the entire way to the portrait hole door, where Hermione muttered the password.

There were a few people scattered about the common room, and Ron wished that he could just convince Hermione to play a game of Wizard's Chess with him instead of having a discussion… But the possibility of that happening was almost laughable. Once they reached the boys stairs, Ron took his time with each individual step. The longer he postponed this discussion the better. Although, Hermione didn't seem to want to wait until they got to the sixth year boys' dormitory because she began talking as soon as they reached the stairs.

"Ron, I have been so proud of you all year." Hermione said with her hand upon his arm. _Uh oh… _Ron thought again. Whenever Hermione threw compliments into the middle of their discussions, he knew she was only luring him into a false sense of security. Then, when he least expected it…_SNAP_!

"You have done wonderfully in your N.E.W.T. classes..." She continued, "You are Whitman's _best_ student in Defense Against the Dark Arts...You-…"

"What about Harry?" Ron interrupted, looking down at her earnest brown eyes.

"Harry doesn't count." She said simply. "You can't compare yourself to him, Ron. He has been receiving private lessons from Albus _Dumbledore_ and Lupin for a full year. I am talking about _you_ right now. You are Whitman's _best_ student. You've even improved in Transfiguration."

"I have?" Ron asked curiously. Hermione gave him a disbelieving look.

"_Yes_, Ron. But all of your accomplishments and improvements will be wasted if you fail your exams."

"Hermione, I'm not going to fail my exams." Ron said in slight exasperation. "I've studied more this year than all past years combined. And I promise I'll resume our study schedule after this week, but right now I just need to concentrate on this final match."

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. "How can you put Quidditch before your studies? The grades you make in this school will follow you for the rest of your life, Ron. Academics are-…"

_Oh great_…Ron thought…_here goes the 'Academics are…' speech_. Ron took a deep breath to prepare for the next hour or so of reprimands as he and Hermione reached his dormitory. However, as Hermione's hand reached for the handle he noticed something that caused him to grab her wrist and pull her back down one step.

"Ron, what in the _world_ are you doing?" She asked, snatching her wrist from him. "I'm only saying all of this because I love you and I'm concerned for your future. _Our_ future…"

"Hermione, I know. It's just that…" Ron began, but then he realized what she'd said. He looked down at her. "_Our_ future?" He repeated. A semblance of a smile showed at the corners of her mouth.

Ron continued, "I think that's the first time I've ever heard you say those words… _Our future_…" He said quietly, using one hand to cup the side of her face.

She leaned into his hand slightly and closed her eyes. "I just know how much you want to be an Auror, and I want that for you, too." She said, before lifting her head from his hand and reaching for the door again. Remembering why he stopped her the first time, Ron grabbed her wrist to stop her once more.

"Ron, wha-…"

"Hermione," Ron began, "We shouldn't go in there right now."

"Why?"

"Don't you see what's on the door handle?"

Hermione looked down at the door handle and then back up at Ron. "A _tie_?" She asked with an unconcerned shrug.

It was indeed a tie. It was a red and gold Gryffindor tie with a bright green shamrock pin on it. _That tie belonged to Seamus_.

"Hermione, Seamus' tie is there for a reason." Ron replied as he tried to lead her back down the stairs. She was resisting, as she looked from Ron to the tie.

"I don't understand." She said simply.

"It's a sort of warning sign among Hogwarts males that the owner of the tie is within the dormitory and that they…well…have _company_." Ron replied. Hermione just continued to look confused for a moment before her eyes got wide.

"Is he…" She began, "I mean…he's…he's actually in there with a _girl_?"

"Yeah." Ron replied, taking a precautionary move down one step.

"That's _disgusting_!" Hermione said, "Boys put their ties on the door handles to warn their dorm mates that they are in there with a girl having…having…_relations_?"

"_Relations_?" Ron asked with a small smirk, although the look on Hermione's face caused him to clear his throat and lose the smirk.

"Have you done anything to try and stop this?" She prompted.

"What?" Ron asked. He honestly thought he must have just misheard her.

"Have you done anything to try and stop this?" She repeated clearly.

"Hermione, I can't stop people from '_having relations_!" He exclaimed, "It's none of my business!"

"But you're a _prefect_." She stated shortly. "It is your _job_ to make sure the dormitories stay clean. Advocating an unwritten code that announces when two people are having _sex_…" She whispered this last word before continuing, "…is just unacceptable."

"I'm not advocating it…" Ron began defensively, "I'm just ignoring it."

"_Ron_!" She exclaimed in exasperation. "You can't just-…"

"_Hermione_!" Ron exclaimed louder than intended. She looked a bit taken aback, so he softened his voice as he continued. "Hermione, I am sorry that I'm not the perfect student or the perfect prefect. _You_ are those things…not me. And I'm also sorry that I'm going to have to say no to you. No, I will not continue the study schedule this week. I need Quidditch. I need this break. And no, I will not try and stop guys from leaving ties on the doors as a code…because, Hermione, guys like Seamus will do it with or without the ties. And quite frankly, I'd _rather_ be forewarned."

Ron watched as Hermione's mouth went from pursed to gaping in one nanosecond. She then abruptly brushed passed him to descend the stairs. He tried to grab for her, but only succeeded in stumbling down a few steps.

"_Hermione_…" He called as he followed after her. She ignored him, however, and marched straight into the common room and sat down in an empty armchair in front of the fireplace. She then began rummaging through her satchel.

Ron sat down across from her in another armchair, and watched as she removed a textbook, opened it, closed it, returned it to her satchel, removed it once more, and then again returned it to her satchel before standing up.

Harry and Ginny entered the common room at this time and slowly made their way toward a couch near Ron and Hermione. They were both casting slightly curious glances at them.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Ron asked with a sigh as she slung her satchel over her shoulder. He stood from his chair and approached her.

She looked up at him with her jaw squared. "I am going to finish my studies in my dormitory. I won't be able to concentrate in here."

"Meaning you don't want to be around me because you're angry with me." Ron muttered edgily. She squinted up at him for a brief moment before turning for the girls' stairwell.

"Hermione, can we not talk about this?" He asked, taking a few steps toward her and successfully grabbing her arm.

"I don't want to talk right now Ron." She said quietly. "I'm tired and I'd like to take a nap."

"I thought you were going to study." Ron replied smartly. She blushed slightly before jerking her arm away from him and stalking up the stairs.

"_Hermione_!" He shouted up the stairwell, but she didn't respond.

He slammed his hand into the wall in frustration, but he only did this once because it hurt quite a lot and it got him a few strange stares from his fellow Gryffindors. Two of the strange stares actually came from Harry and Ginny.

"Ginny, don't say anything." Ron said harshly. He could tell by her expression that she had an opinion on the matter at hand and he was not in the mood to hear her tell him that he was an ignorant prat that needed to apologize for doing nothing wrong.

"I was just going to say that I'm on your side." Ginny said calmly, "Hermione needs to give you a break. She's just being too…" Ginny looked up to the ceiling as she searched for the appropriate word.

"Hermione?" Ron offered.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"She's being too Hermione." Ron said as he slouched back down in an armchair.

"Well…yeah." Ginny stated with a sigh.

"Just don't take anything personal, mate." Harry said as he stretched his legs out in front of him and yawned, putting one arm around Ginny. "She's always like this at the end of May. Everything will be back to normal between you two after exams."

"Yeah." Ron grumbled with a shrug. "But I don't want to wait two weeks."

"Well, what else can you do?" Ginny said.

Ron didn't respond for a moment. Then reaching into his pocket, he retrieved his tiny square mirror. "_Engorgio_." He muttered quietly. As the twin mirror enlarged to its original size, Ron said, "_Hermione_." The mirror immediately began to glow with a blue tint.

At first, all Ron saw was blackness once his own reflection disappeared, but then he saw some movement and heard a soft voice say, "_Engorgio_." Then two brown eyes looked into the mirror, but not into Ron's eyes.

"Hermione, please come and talk to me." Ron whispered into the mirror. She wouldn't look him in the eye, but she appeared to be mulling over his request.

"Ron, I really can't right now." She said softly. "I'm sorry, but I need to study, and I can't be in the same room with you right now without thinking about…about…"

"About me not saying anything to Seamus? About me not studying twenty-four seven? What?" Ron asked impatiently. _Apparently a little too impatiently_. Hermione's expression turned fairly cold.

"Goodnight, Ronald." She said shortly before she turned the mirror away from her and Ron was again looking into blackness.

"Hermione?" He asked in exasperation. Looking up at Harry and Ginny, he saw that they were both looking down at a Quidditch magazine of Ginny's, pretending to read; yet their eyes were not moving.

"I can not believe her!" Ron exclaimed as he shrunk his mirror once more and shoved it into his pocket. They each looked up, but didn't respond. This irrational side of Hermione was not necessarily new, but Ron had never experienced in this way. He would have to talk to her before the night was over… _This would not fly… _

"Come on…" Ginny finally said, standing up from the sofa, "Let's go to practice early…I want to try that shimmy."

Ron sighed heavily, but nodded in concurrence. _After practice_…Ron thought…_I'll give Hermione some time, but then she's going to talk…

* * *

_

Hermione was sitting on her bed with her back against the headboard. The curtains were closed tightly to shield her quirky antics from her dorm mates' view. Parvati and Lavender were sitting in two armchairs discussing So-and-so's new haircut and Such-and-such's new boyfriend. Hermione, on the other hand, was tuning them out as she faced a major dilemma. She had two objects lying atop the covers in front of her, which had begun causing her great anguish the last hour or so. _Her Ancient Runes textbook…and her small, silver mirror… _

She needed to study. She had to study. Exams were in two weeks, and she was going to fail for sure. _But how could she study when she couldn't stop thinking about Ron Weasley?_ She should call him on her mirror. She'd been up in her room all evening. Surely he was back from Quidditch practice. It had to be nearing ten o'clock. She should call him and consent to discussing their disagreement. _But how could she discuss their disagreement when she couldn't stop thinking about studying_?

"Okay…" Hermione whispered to herself. She took a deep breath, as she looked form her textbook to her mirror. "I…am…going…to…to…call him." She hastily grabbed the mirror and looked into it.

After another breath, she opened her mouth to utter his name, "R…R…_Ridiculous_!" She muttered, throwing the mirror back down beside her book.

_I'm ridiculous_! She thought, placing her head in her hands. _Poor Ron…_ He's been studying much more than he used to without much complaint other than an occasional sigh or groan. And I can't even talk to him. What if he fell off his broom and died! My last words to him would be an angry '_Goodnight, Ronald_.' What is the matter with me? Why do I always get this way? My boggart used to be McGonagall showing me a failing grade for goodness sakes! _I'm a basket case_.

"No, you're not." Hermione whispered as she lifted her head from her hands. "He is."

She began nodding absently as she reminded herself that she was simply a devoted student. There was nothing wrong with wanting to prepare for exams three to four months in advance! But there was something wrong with allowing your dorm mates to behave like wild animals! If she found out that one of her dorm mates were doing _that_ in her dormitory…they would definitely get an earful. Of course, Hermione and Ron snogged in his bed…but that was entirely different. She would never even consider consummating their relationship in Gryffindor Tower! _How utterly disgusting_… And Ron just blatantly said, '_no_!' He wasn't even going to consider saying anything to Seamus…

Not only was there nothing wrong with Hermione's own exam preparations, but there was also nothing wrong with wanting her boyfriend to do his best on his exams, as well! She really wasn't asking much. _Two hours a day and one full day off each week!_ _Twenty-four seven? Please! _Hermione scoffed and shook her head as she reached for her textbook.

Opening it to the chapter that she was currently studying in class, Hermione began reading. _She could do this…she could study without thinking about Ron. _

"Hermione?"

Hermione gasped as she looked down at the small, silver mirror, out of which a damp-haired redhead was peering. Sighing heavily, she closed her book and set it down beside her. As she picked up the mirror to peer into his attractively stern eyes, she noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Hi." She said shortly.

"Hermione, come down to the common room and talk to me." He said in a soft voice, "I checked after I got out of the shower, and there's no one down there."

"Will you talk to Seamus about his extracurricular activities?" Hermione asked haughtily.

"Is that an _ultimatum_?" Ron asked disbelievingly. Hermione felt herself blushing, but she didn't respond.

Ron rolled his eyes, and muttered, "You are being ridiculous, Hermione," Through slightly gritted teeth.

"_Ridiculous_?" Hermione repeated as her heart rate began to quicken in anger. Her calling herself '_ridiculous'_ was one thing…but hearing it from Ron?

"Yes, ridiculous." Ron began, "Now come downstairs." He ordered.

"I will not!" Hermione exclaimed, not caring whether or not Lavender or Parvati overheard. "You can't order me to do anything!"

"Well, I tried being nice, Hermione, and you gave me a bloody ultimatum!" He said sternly. "And I told you no earlier. I'm not saying anything to Seamus..."

Hermione just glared into her mirror for a moment as she and Ron had a stare-off. When she saw his mouth open slightly, she closed her eyes and turned the mirror facedown on the bed. She heard a muffled, '_damn it_,' but then the faint buzzing sound ceased. She picked up the mirror and actually felt an ache in her chest when she saw her own reflection.

As she placed the mirror back down and picked up her textbook, however, she actually began to feel strangely calm. Ron was probably already in his bed now, and would be asleep shortly. And…after he'd slept on this little spat, Hermione knew that he would see everything her way. He would see that reprimanding Seamus' behavior fell under his duties as prefect, and he would see that studying for exams was much more important than Quidditch. And in the meantime, she could study. If she started now, she could get a good two hours in before she needed to turn in for the night. Settling back against her headboard, Hermione flipped open her book.

_Tap, tap, tap!_

Hermione heard her dorm mates gasp, and she sat up a bit straighter. "Parvati?" Hermione called.

_Tap, tap, tap! _

There was that tapping noise again. It sounded as though it were coming from the window. "Hermione?" Parvati called in a strange breathy voice. "It's Ron."

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. _Pigwidgeon_? Ron had actually resorted to sending her a letter? _He was really not going to give up!_

"Oh, good grief!" Hermione exclaimed, tossing her book down on her bed. "Let him in." She called blandly.

"Um…okay." Parvati said in that same strange voice. Hermione then heard the pattering of feet and the window creaking open, quickly followed by a loud thud and a whistle.

"_Hermione Jane_!"

Hermione's heart dropped into her stomach. That was not the sound of a small, twittering owl…and the heavy footsteps she heard were not the sounds of tiny, fluttering wings.

"You have armchairs in here?" Ron asked in surprise, "I mean…never mind… which bed is hers?" She heard him mutter. There was no audible answer, but Hermione heard the footsteps grow closer until they stopped directly outside her curtains.

"Are you clothed?"

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but a small squeak was the only sound she could make. Suddenly, the curtains flew open and she was staring up into Ron's glaring face. She wouldn't have been surprised if his eyes had begun glowing blue. He was so intimidating; in fact, all she could do was stare up at him with wide eyes as she pulled her knees into her chest. He was wearing the red Muggle gym shorts she'd gotten him for his birthday, but he wasn't wearing the matching shirt. He was shirtless and the tops of his ice-blue boxers were visible. _She now understood what the whistle was for. _

"You won't talk to me in the common room. You won't talk to me through our mirrors. So guess what? You're going to talk to me right here." He said firmly, crossing his arms in front of him.

Hermione looked from Ron to her dorm mates, whom were both staring at Ron with wide eyes and opened mouths. Actually, Lavender and Parvati's expressions probably weren't much different than her own.

As dim-witted as the words in Hermione's head sounded, she couldn't prevent them from spilling from her mouth, "Are you mad at me?" She asked in a small voice.

"Yes." He stated in a somewhat calmer tone. "I'm angry with you because you're angry with me, and I have done nothing wrong."

"But, Ron…" Hermione began, but he interrupted.

"Hermione, do you remember that day in the hospital last term when you made me promise to never refuse to talk to you about anything?"

Hermione nodded slowly.

"Well," Ron continued, "I think you should keep that promise too. I've tried my hardest to be good enough for you, Hermione, and I know that I fall short. But that's because no one could ever be good enough for you. You're as close to perfect as…as anyone or anything. But as perfect as you are, I think you're wrong for not talking to me about this." He finished with a deeply serious look upon his face.

Hermione was stunned into silence, but she was apparently the only one. Lavender and Parvati both had something to say.

"_Aww_…" Lavender began, looking up at Ron with an astonished stare, "That is the _sweetest_ thing I have _ever_ heard in my _life_!"

"I have never heard of a guy who would fly through a window just to talk!" Parvati added with a dreamy look in her eyes.

Ron turned around to look at Hermione's dorm mates, and when he returned his gaze to Hermione, she saw that his face had flushed a deep scarlet. He looked as if he'd just remembered that they had a small audience. Taking a step forward, he kneeled down beside Hermione's bed and motioned for her to come to him. Without delay, Hermione scooted to the edge of the bed, letting her legs drape over the side. Ron leaned his chest against her legs and took both of her hands in his.

"Will you talk to me?" He whispered pleadingly. Hermione nodded and made to stand from the bed.

"You two can stay in here!" Lavender said quickly. "Hermione, we don't even care if he stays the night. I promise we won't say _anything_ to _anyone_!" Parvati was nodding fervently in agreement.

Hermione glanced down at Ron, who shrugged. "Okay." Hermione replied. Lavender smiled dreamily as she crossed to the window, which she pulled shut. She then picked Ron's broom up from the floor and leaned it against the wall.

Scooting back against her headboard, Hermione grabbed her book and mirror and placed them on her bedside cabinet. Ron removed his shoes and sat down across from her on the bed. He then waved his wand around at the curtains, which closed, leaving them in a private haven. Hermione muttered an Imperturbable Charm on the curtains so that they wouldn't have to whisper, and she then simply sat still, her gaze upon her fidgeting legs.

"Nice shirt." Ron said softly.

Hermione looked up to see him looking at her. He wasn't exactly smiling, but his expression was no longer stern. She was wearing one of his Chuddly Cannons t-shirts.

"Oh…" She began with an apologetic smile, "I meant to tell you…I borrowed this a couple of days ago."

"I thought to borrow something you needed permission." He said casually.

"Well, I guess I stole it then." She replied. She saw the corner of his mouth twitch a bit, but he quickly regained control as his face began returning to that rather stern look.

"Ron, I know you're angry with me, but can you just hug me before we start discussing?" Hermione asked quickly, as she began to scoot toward him.

"No." He said firmly. Hermione's heart clamped at his denial of her, but then he continued in a soft voice, "Hermione, I'll be honest with you. I'd like nothing more than to hold you right now, but if I do that, then I'll probably just agree to anything you ask of me. And…well, I really want to have my say."

Hermione remained silent as she scooted back up against the headboard and nodded for him to continue.

"Do you think Seamus should be expelled for having sex in the dorms?" He asked calmly.

"No." Hermione replied in slight confusion. "Ron, I'm not asking you to-…"

"Hermione…what you're asking me to do would lead to his expulsion." Ron said evenly, "Seamus would not listen to me. I guarantee you, he would just ignore anything I ordered him to do. So, I would then have to go to go to the head of our house. Because, if I didn't enforce my own rules, my prefect badge wouldn't mean anything, would it? And do you know what McGonagall would do to him?"

"...Expel him..." Hermione replied quietly. She was beginning to feel about an inch tall.

"Yes." Ron said with a nod. "Now, sometimes I can't stand Seamus, and I don't agree with what he's doing…but then again, if you took me into my dormitory and asked me to make love to you, what do you think I would say?"

Hermione felt her face grow warm and her mouth go dry. "I...I'm not sure..." She managed to say in a slight croak.

He gazed at her a moment before giving a barely detectable nod and looking down at his hands. "Well, I couldn't say no…" He muttered. Suddenly _having relations _in Gryffindor Tower didn't seem utterly disgusting anymore…

After a short pause, Hermione cleared her throat in an attempt to find her voice. "Can we finish talking so I can get my hug?" Hermione asked, reaching forward to run her fingers over his arm.

Ron looked up from his hands with a small smile before moving to sit beside her. In one swift movement he pulled her into his lap and hugged her tightly as he leaned against the headboard. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head against his shoulder.

"Neville was asleep when we got back from Quidditch practice," Ron began softly, resting his head upon hers. "But he'd left me and Harry a sample of his potion. There was a small vile on each of our bedside cabinets with a note saying that he had finally perfected the Memory Potion and gotten a patent for it."

"A _patent_? That's great." Hermione said with genuine interest, although she wasn't sure where this comment had come from. She raised her head and looked at Ron as he continued.

"I just wanted you to know that I…I…" He swallowed rather hard and cleared his throat, "I'm still saying no to you, Hermione…I'm taking a break from studying this week. But I think that potion might help me study twice as hard next week."

Hermione couldn't contain a smile. "You're so adorable." Hermione said, kissing him gently on his freckled cheek.

"Why?"

"You really hate refusing me anything, don't you?"

"Yes, I do." Ron replied matter-of-factly as he squeezed her a bit tighter.

Hermione's smile slowly faded as she began to think on her recent foul treatment of Ron. "Ron," She began, rubbing her fingers along his collarbone, "I can't remember every awful thing I've said to you over the past few days, but I take it all back. It really has nothing to do with you. Around this time of year I just start freaking out, you know? I know that I have to study or else I'll fail everything. But everything feels like it's closing in around me, and I can't seem to focus even though focusing is the most important part of studying. I love reading and learning new things…but this time of year, those things become completely scary for me. And then I end up driving everyone I love away from me."

Hermione was surprised to hear him chuckle softly, "Does it look like you've driven me away?" He asked while patting her gently on her bum.

"Well, maybe I haven't driven you away, but I truly am sorry for being so overly-demanding." Hermione stated before smiling mischievously, "Although, I do have one more demand…"

"Which is?" Ron asked with one raised eyebrow.

"Spend the night with me?"

Ron answered by pulling her covers back and climbing beneath them. Hermione quickly joined him between the cool sheets, laying atop his chest and entwining her legs with his.

Hermione kissed him on his earlobe before breathing in his earthy scent. "Ron?" She whispered in his ear.

"Hmm?" He muttered low inresponse, sending chills down her back.

"You think I'm perfect," Hermione began, "…But in truth…you are."

Ron breathed heavily after this statement, and thanked her with a deep kiss. After this kiss, Hermione nuzzled as close to him as possible, closed her eyes, and made a silent promise to herself. If ever Ron asked her to talk with him, no matter what the circumstance, she would not refuse him. As she repeated this promise to herself, she felt Ron tucking the covers around them both. It wasn't long after this that Hermione began to breath deeply, kissing Ron's chest lightly at sporadic moments before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Oh my goodness. This is the longest I've gone without posting. But, I have some fairly good news. I'm completely moved into my apartment...I have a much clearer outline for chapter 42 than I had for this filler chapter...and tomorrow is a national holiday! Whoop-E for no school! I do have some assignments to finish, but I hope to be able to write a lot too...Thanks so much for everyone's support and patience...and of course for the readers and reviewers! 


	42. Chapter 42

The Characters and situations of Harry Potter depicted in this story are the legal property of J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, and AOL Time Warner, and have been used without permission. No copyright violation is intended. No profit is being made off this site. It is for entertainment purposes only.

**Chapter 42**

The morning after Ron spent the night with Hermione in her dormitory, he woke early and left for his own room. Of course, not until they had exchanged proper '_good morning'_ and '_goodbye'_ kisses. But, as soon as they had, Ron was out of the window and up the tower.

Ron reckoned Hermione must have taken their discussion to heart. He hadn't read any book that didn't have a picture of a broomstick or a Quaffle on the front cover since Wednesday, and Hermione didn't seem to mind. She actually seemed to be taking more frequent breaks from her studies herself. Presently, however, she was taking no such break.

She was eating less this evening than usual, as she remained silent and hidden behind her Healing book. Ron was all right with this, though…she might need both hands to read her book, but he had one hand resting over her delicate, yet bobbing knee. And…every few minutes she would turn her head and kiss him on the shoulder before diving back behind her book.

The Great Hall was usually quite cheerful on Friday evenings. Weekends were always welcomed. However, the approach of end-of-term exams seemed to have sucked some of the cheer from the air on this particular Friday. Though, Ron was all right with this, too… His team had a match in less than twenty-four hours, and he wasn't really nervous. _Just eager for tomorrow at noon…_ Ron credited this to the fact that he could now become consumed with Quidditch without the threat of Hermione becoming exceedingly angry with him.

"Good blocks this afternoon." Ginny said earnestly from across the wooden table, where she and Harry were sharing a treacle tart.

Ron nodded at his sister as he swallowed a forkful of steak and kidney pie. "Thanks." He replied, and as an afterthought he added, "You, Katie, and Jessica were _brilliant_ on the Hawkshead Attacking Formation."

"Well, we ought to be." Ginny replied with a tired sigh, stretching her arms to one side and then the other, "How long were we out there anyway?"

"Two and a half hours." Hermione muttered absently from behind her Healing book.

Ron smiled to himself. He wasn't sure how Hermione could listen in on a conversation, while engrossed in a textbook, but he was definitely enjoying the fact that Hermione was now paying him a bit more attention. She had actually pouted a bit over the amount of time Ron held the team outside for today's practice.

It wasn't because he was refusing to study, but because he wasn't spending the time with her. After Ron had shown her just how distant she had been with him lately, she seemed to crave time with him. And although Ron craved the very same thing, he unfortunately wasn't quite through with practice for the day.

"I think we should go back out to the pitch for a little while after dinner." Ron said casually, hoping his recent compliment to Ginny would lessen the resentment his statement might evoke.

"_What_?" Ginny asked with wide eyes. Harry remained silent, but Ron could tell that his friend looked slightly anxious. Hermione looked up briefly from her book, but then ducked back behind the pages.

"Just the three of us." Ron stated, absently squeezing Hermione's knee, "I know we've been working all week, but Ginny, I think you could stand to work on the Shimmy a bit more."

"What about the other Chasers? It's a _three_ Chaser maneuver." Ginny asked with a touch of defensiveness in her voice.

"Well, _you_ have the most difficult role in the move." Ron said matter-of-factly. At the indignant look on his sister's face he added, "Because you're the best."

Ginny's expression seemed to soften a bit, so Ron decided to push his luck. "I've been meaning to tell you, Ginny. I saw you blagging in the Hufflepuff game."

"I did _not_ blag!" Ginny exclaimed, looking highly offended.

"She _what_?" Hermione asked, looking up from her studies again.

"She grabbed the broom tail of another player." Harry replied with amusement in his voice. Ginny shot him a warning look, but Harry just smiled, "Well, you _did_." He added.

"I _did_?" Ginny asked, now looking truly concerned.

"Yes, and you blatched too." Ron added now that he had someone on his side on the issue of Ginny's tendency to sneak foul plays into the matches.

"What is bl-…"

"She intentionally collided with Zacharias Smith." Ron answered Hermione, who had now set her book down completely.

"Are you actually interested in a conversation about _Quidditch_?" Ron asked with a surprised smile. Hermione just shrugged and took hold of his hand under the table.

"I only blatched him because he blatched me first." Ginny said defiantly. "And it's not like you've never flacked before, Ron."

"_Blimey_…_How_ many times do I have to tell you that I wasn't trying to block that shot? I _had_ to put my arm through the hoop!" Ron began with slight frustration, "I would've fallen off of my broom if I hadn't. It was _really_ windy that day." This was mostly true, although he could've chosen to steady himself on the hoop that didn't happen to have a Quaffle flying toward it.

"But I did sort of regret blatching him later." Ginny said, ignoring Ron's argument.

"Good." Ron said firmly.

"Not because I _hit_ him," Ginny said, pursing her lips at him, "Because I broke off _two_ of my broom tail bristles in the process." She turned to Harry and added, "Which reminds me…I hear Cho likes to blurt. So watch out."

"Yeah, I've heard that too." Harry replied.

Ron looked down at Hermione, who had one inquisitive eyebrow raised, "Cho likes to lock her broom handle over the handle of the opposing Seeker to try and pull him off course." Ron explained.

"As long as none of you get hit with a bludger tomorrow," Hermione began, as the plates started disappearing, "I'll be fine. It's those worthless Beaters that should be removed from the game _entirely_."

"No Beaters in Quidditch?" Ginny cried in disbelief as she and Harry stood from their side of the table. "No _Beaters_ in-…"

"Ginny…" Ron interrupted as he helped Hermione load her satchel with her books and notes, "Forget about the Beaters, okay? Will you and Harry _please_ practice with me for another couple of hours?"

"It's passed four PM." Ginny said almost hopefully.

"I approved an evening practice with McGonagall." Ron stated, "I told her it would just be us three, and she didn't seem to have a problem with it."

Ginny did a poor job of hiding her disappointment at this news.

"Let's go fetch our brooms." Harry said, picking up his satchel and taking hold of Ginny's hand. Ginny's shoulders seemed to slump slightly before she looked from Harry to Ron and nodded.

"Fine," Ginny sighed tiredly, before a slight smirk appeared on her face, "But I think you should have to practice the Starfish and Stick." Ron and Harry both chuckled.

"Deal." Ron replied jokingly.

"What's the Starfish-and-_what's_-it?" Hermione asked as she and Ron stood from their bench.

"It's where the Keeper hangs from his broom by one hand and one foot to block a wide area." Ginny replied with a smile.

Hermione looked up at Ron with her eyes slightly squinted. "Ron, you better not!" She said worriedly, grabbing hold of his forearm. Harry and Ginny both laughed.

"Hermione, the Starfish and Stick is only performed by professional Quidditch teams." Ron said, smiling down at her, "I'll be practicing the Double Eight Loop."

"Will you be sitting on the broomstick _properly_?" She asked with both eyebrows raised.

"Yes." Ron replied, leaning down to kiss her before adding, "You can come and watch if you like. I really do need to practice for the most part, but I could take you up for a bit."

Hermione looked from Ron to her satchel and back with furrowed brows and an apologetic frown. "I'd like to, Ron, but…" She began as they started the walk toward the exit doors. "I _really_ need to do a bit of research in the library."

Ron highly doubted that Hermione needed to do research, but he nodded. "Well, we should be finished by eight or so."

Hermione suddenly smiled up at him as she asked, "You know what I'd like to do when you get back?"

"What's that?"

"Play you at Wizard's Chess."

"Is that so?" Ron asked, returning her smile as they reached the Grand Staircase.

"I know I won't win, but we haven't played in a while, and I really _do_ enjoy just watching you play."

"It is a spectacular sight, isn't it?" Ron asked in mock-seriousness, causing Hermione to giggle.

When they reached the fourth floor, Ron walked Hermione down the corridor to the entrance of the library. "It's a date then? Eight o'clock?" Hermione asked, leaning into his chest.

"It's a date." Ron replied before their lips met in a tender kiss.

* * *

_Okay… DeCameron…DeCameron…DeCameron. …_

Hermione was slowly edging her way down one of the silent aisles in the library.While studying her Healing book at dinner, she had come across a very brief passage on a particular Witch from the 1800s. She probably had plenty of information on Nessy Wellbrooks, but Hermione always felt as though she should research topics that were not discussed properly in the texts.

_DeCameron_!

Hermione reached down to the bottom shelf to retrieve _The 19th Century's Most Influential Withces_ by Candi DeCameron. Surely this book would have a more detailed account of Nessy Wellbrooks' accomplishments in the field of Healing. Hermione hoped she would have enough time to take some adequate notes from this text.

Ron, Harry, and Ginny had already been practicing for about an hour. So, Hermione had approximately one hour to study before Ron would be coming in from the pitch. She wanted to be completely finished with her studies for the night before he got back so that they could have a nice quiet evening together.

As Hermione returned to her table, strewn with paper and books, she thought she heard the sound of footsteps running down the hall outside the library, but she ignored them. It was most likely an underclassman, not yet familiar with Madm Pince's rules for the fourth floor.

Hermione sat down amidst her papers and opened _The 19th Century's Most Influential Withces_ to its table of contents, but before she could even read the title of the first chapter, she was interrupted by Madam Pince's harsh whisper.

"Mr. _Weasley_! There is _no_ need for that sort of disruptive running in the halls!"

_Mr. Weasley_? Hermione thought. _It was only seven o'clock…what was he doing back early_? _And why was he running? _Jerking her head up from her book, Hermione saw Ron coming toward her, being closely watched by a disapproving Madam Pince. Hermione's heart jumped into her throat at the sight of him, but not because she was excited that he was back early. Her heart was jumping because of the stern, urgent, and anxious look on Ron's face.

Hermione quickly stood from her chair as he approached her and took hold of her arm. "Ron, what's-…"

"Hermione, we have to go…_now_." He whispered urgently, his chest heaving.

"What's happened?" She asked, her heart beating madly. She reached for her satchel, but Ron was pulling her away from her table.

"Leave your things, we'll come back for them." He said before he all but dragged her from the room.

Once in the corridor, Hermione had to run to keep up with his long, hasty strides. "Ron, could you _please_ tell me what's going on? Did something happen on the pitch?"

"Yes." He replied shortly as they reached the stairs. He grabbed her hand and began descending. "It's Harry."

"Harry?" Hermione croaked as her heart began beating even more rapidly.

"We were out on the pitch, and he just…he just…" Ron looked at her with worried eyes and shook his head, "He let out this awful yell and then he…he just flew from the pitch and took off toward Hagrid's hut. I…I probably should have followed after Harry, but Hermione…I don't know what's going on, and I was afraid to leave you up here by yourself."

"Ron, we have to tell someone!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I told Ginny to alert Hagrid and then wait for us at his hut."

"So...do you think he had a vision or something?" Hermione asked as they reached the base of the stairs.

"I'm not sure." Ron said as they headed for the huge double doors of the castle, "I just know that I've never heard Harry yell like that before."

As she followed Ron out into the warm, dusky evening, she heard a bit of commotion behind her. Turning around, she glimpsed a group of students crowded about the doors to the Great Hall before the castle's front doors closed with a low boom.

As they hurried across the grounds in silence, Hermione saw Hagrid's hut slowly coming into view…_but she saw no Ginny or Hagrid…and no Harry_. Ron must have noticed this too because his grip on her hand became tighter and his brows became more furrowed.

"Ron, where's Ginny?" Hermione asked as a small bubble of panic began to form in her stomach.

"Maybe Hagrid wasn't in his hut…and…and Ginny has gone to find him." Ron offered, squeezing her hand tighter still.

Hermione had heard the uncertainty in his voice, however… And she knew that if Harry had flown off in the direction of Hagrid's hut, but wasn't actually _in_ Hagrid's hut…there was really only one other place he could've gone…_the Forbidden Forest._ And, if there were anyone brave enough to fly into the forest alone in search of Harry, it would be Ginny.

Once they were standing in front of the hut, Ron released Hermione's hand and ran his nervous fingers through his crimson hair. He then approached the door and knocked loudly…Fang's barks began instantly, but no one answered. He knocked again, but again…_no one._

"Ron, we've _got_ to go tell Dumbledore." Hermione said urgently. "That may be where Ginny's gone, but we can't take any ch-…"

Before Hermione could finish, she heard the loud snap of a twig coming from the direction of the forest. She then saw Ron's eyes get wide and his mouth drop open slightly. Spinning around on her heel, Hermione saw the tail of black robes disappearing just beyond the front wall of trees into the forest.

"Harry?" Ron called as he jumped down from Hagrid's front doorsteps and ran toward the forest. "_Harry_!" He yelled into the trees.

Hermione ran after Ron and caught him by his upper arm. "That was him?" She asked breathlessly.

"Yes! I saw his face!" He exclaimed, looking frantically into the trees. "Hermione…" He muttered before looking down at her. His blue eyes were filled with an emotion that Hermione couldn't place.

"Hermione, I have to go after him."

"I'm going with you." She proclaimed as she looked into the dense trees.

"Hermione…"

"I'm _going_!" Hermione shouted impatiently; she was sure she had just seen a glimpse of a lone figure walking deeper into the forest.

Ron closed his eyes briefly and let out a long sigh before grabbing hold of her hand and pulling her into the forest. It was beginning to get rather dark anyway, and with the canopy of trees, visibility was even poorer. However, there was nothing to prevent Hermione and Ron from hearing.

_Snap_!

"_Harry_!" They both shouted together before breaking into a run.

The night air was a bit cooler in the forest, and it seemed to sting Hermione's eyes as they ran, causing them to water. Beyond the tears, however, Hermione's sight was beginning to adjust to the darkness. Every few seconds she would see the figure ahead of them, who was running as well; his robes billowing behind him. But then she would lose sight of him again, leaving her running blindly, her hand held firmly in Ron's.

Although Hermione's feet were carrying her through the forest, tripping into small dips and ruts and jumping over fallen limbs, her mind seemed to be stagnant. All she could think of was stopping Harry. But as for the important question of, _What they were stopping him from..._Hermione had no room to fathom._Why was Harry running into the Forbidden Forest_

Deeper and deeper into the forest they ran until Hermione felt as though her lungs might explode in her chest. Every breath she took was painful. Her robes kept catching on fallen branches and twigs, a cold sweat had broken over her entire body, and she could almost feel the eyes of various creatures upon them.

And then without warning, Ron stopped in his tracks, causing her to stumble slightly. Hermione turned to him to inquire the reasoning for him stopping, but a mere ten feet behind him, she saw their suspect staring straight at her…_and it was not Harry…and he was not alone. _

"_Ron_!" Hermione screamed in warning, squeezing his hand tightly while pointing behind him.

Before she could speak the names '_Crabbe and Goyle_,' however, Ron grabbed her arms and thrust her roughly against a tree, pinning her body with his and covering her mouth with one of his hands. Hermione's whole body froze as she looked up into Ron's face with complete bafflement. A cold chill ran through her. His eyes were cruel, and he was smiling just slightly.

He leaned in toward her until his mouth was upon her ear, "You've done perfectly thus far, _Granger_. Now I just ask that you don't scream." He whispered in a low hiss. His breath was warm, yet it turned her very blood to ice.

Hermione's gasp was stifled by the hand that was still pressed firmly against her mouth. After a brief second of shock, she began trying to move her arms or hands, but they were pinned upon her captor's chest. She then tried to move her legs, but they were pinned against his. There was only one thing she could think to do, which she decided to do once he was distracted by his own voice.

In a mocking voice he began, "_But Hermione…I don't know what's going on, and I was afraid to leave you up here by yourself_ … Pathetic…" He chuckled before leaning back from her ear long enough to look at her with those familiar, yet foreign, blue eyes.

She briefly glimpsed a faint three-inch scar appearing on his neck. Closing her eyes tightly, she managed to open her mouth and bite Malfoy's hand between his index finger and thumb. He jerked his hand away as he growled an expletive, but not before she tasted blood. Hermione then attempted to move from being pinned against the tree, but his body was still pressed against hers. Before she could even scream, he had gripped her neck painfully with his other hand.

He was glaring at her, and suddenly she was looking into a face she'd never seen before. It was Ron's face, but she'd never seen her Ron look at anyone with so much hatred. His grip on her neck was only getting tighter as he glared at her, and a numb feeling began to spread throughout her skull. He then leaned in until his face was a mere two inches from hers.

"You want to be careful." He snarled in anger, tearing his eyes from her to look at the blood trickling down his palm. "I bite back." He added, wiping his bloodied palm upon her cheek before ducking his head to her neck.

As soon as she felt his teeth begin to clamp onto her neck she also felt his body release some of the pressure from hers. Hermione then lifted her knee as swiftly as she could until it impacted between his legs. A pained cry tore from Malfoy's throat and he immediately released her. Hermione ducked away from him, gasping for air as she darted into the growing darkness.

"Get her you idiots!" She heard Malfoy yell.

She could hear the sounds of footsteps upon leaves and twigs, but she didn't dare turn around. _She was suddenly in the Department of Mysteries again_. She was lost in darkness while being hunted by followers of..._him_. The same terrified, yet somehow quick and clear, thought process was taking over her mind._Where am I_? She thought frantically. She hadn't been paying a bit of attention to the path they had followed while in pursuit of one of Malfoy's goons. And even if she had, she couldn't see anything other than the outline of trees. _But wait…she could hear water_.

_There was a stream near Grawp's cave_! Hermione changed her course slightly in search of the stream. She wanted to scream for Grawp so badly, but what about the Centaurs? They would kill her if they saw her wandering through the forest alone at night, wouldn't they? Or what if there were Death Eaters in the forest? What if the forest were their hideout? What if Voldemort were amongst these very trees? Were the footsteps behind her growing quieter? Or was she making too much noise on her own to hear properly?

Maintaining a steady run, Hermione managed to remove her wand from her robes...her robes, which were not appropriate for running through a forest… Should she just remove them? She was still wearing her school uniform underneath. Was there anything in the robes she might need?

_The mirror!_ Why hadn't she thought of it sooner? Reaching into her robes, Hermione retrieved the mirror.

She held her wand to the tiny mirror. "_Engorgio_!" Hermione managed to rasp between pants. "R-…Ah!"

Hermione fell hard to the ground. A numbing pain was shooting through her entire body. Something had just hit her in the back. It felt like a brick, but from the blue flash she had seen briefly light the area around her before the impact, she knew it was a spell. It seemed to have paralyzed her legs. Lying there panting, Hermione realized that the mirror had fallen from her grasp after the fall.

She could now hear the sound of rapid footsteps approaching. Panic was coursing through her, but all she could do was use her arms to pull her along the ground. The crunching of leaves was growing louder and louder and louder.

"_No_!" Hermione screamed as she felt a hand clasp over her ankle. She was telling her leg to kick, but it wouldn't.

"Got her!" Goyle yelled as his other hand grabbed hold of her other ankle.

Before he had a chance to do more, Hermione shot behind her with a silent spell. She heard an angry groan, and managed to turn herself over on her back to see Goyle stumbling away from her.

A sharp pain suddenly shot through her left leg, which she had fallen on just moments before. _Her legs were beginning to feel again_! Hermione clumsily hoisted herself up onto her two feet. She didn't know where Crabbe and Malfoy were, but she didn't have time to think on it. Goyle was leaned against a tree, groaning in pain. After hastily wrenching the robes off of her and allowing them fall to the ground, Hermione was about to turn and run when she saw it.

_The mirror_! Hermione had just seen the glass reflect a bit of the minimal moonlight shining through a hole in the canopy of branches overhead. It was just one step from her. She made to lunge for it, but a figure stepped in front of her…_Malfoy_.

She started to raise her wand, but he was so close…he grabbed it with his hand, pulled it from her fingers, and threw it to the ground. She turned to run again, but she felt his arms encircle her. Hermione struggled with all her might, but his arms only held her tighter the longer she struggled. His hold was so tight, she felt as though she couldn't breath.

"_RON_!" She screamed in hopes that the mirror would detect her strangled voice. She then kicked her feet until she felt her toe collide with the small bit of metal and glass. She had to propel it away from her and Malfoy. If Malfoy or the others saw it glowing, they would surely smash it. She heard it skid along the ground a bit before it stopped. Hermione prayed to the stars that she hadn't smashed it herself.

* * *

"Just one more time, Ginny!" Ron shouted across the pitch, "Then I promise we'll head inside." 

Ron wasn't sure if his sister believed him. He had given her the '_one more time' _encouragement about three times already. But Ron really meant it this time. He was tired, it was getting too dark to see properly, and mostly, he was ready to see Hermione. He had a date with her and a chessboard.

Looking out over the pitch, Ron had a clear view of Harry, who was practicing nosedives and Ginny, who was perfecting the Shimmy. She was doing so well now, he was having trouble finding things to criticize. As Ron watched his best mate and his sister, he began to feel a bit guilty…_and a bit like Oliver Wood_. He'd been telling Hermione to calm down with her studies, but maybe he should back off just a bit from Quidditch… With this thought mulling around in Ron's mind, he decided to cross the pitch to tell Harry and Ginny that practice was officially over.

Ron leaned forward as he zoomed ahead. The wind was whipping across his face, which felt pleasant, although…the wind also seemed to be causing Ron to hear things. He almost thought he'd heard a scream.

"_What the_-…" Ron muttered as he halted mid-pitch. He could feel a slight vibration against his leg, and as he looked down, he saw a dim blue glow visible through his jeans pocket.

Reaching into his pocket, Ron clamped his hand around the tiny, silver mirror and removed it. He didn't see his reflection in the glass…just darkness…and he could hear the sound of rushing water. _Had the mirror accidentally activated from Hermione's pocket on a trip to the lavatory?_

Ron was just opening his mouth to call Hermione's name when he heard a familiar voice…a voice that caused the blood in his veins to freeze.

"_Lumos_."

A bright light flashed, and suddenly Ron could see two people standing. They seemed to be standing almost directly over the mirror because he was looking up at them.

"He won't hear you out here Mudblood!" Malfoy hissed. Ron felt his heart accelerate; yet as fast as the beating was, he felt paralyzed.

"You made sure of that, didn't you? _Coward_!" Hermione yelled as she struggled to break free of Malfoy's hold.

Suddenly Malfoy pushed Hermione roughly to the ground. Ron was gripping the mirror so tightly now it was painful. A feeling of dread was numbing his mind, which was suddenly filled with vital, yet unanswered, questions. _Where were they? _Malfoy seemed oblivious to the activated mirror. What would happen if Ron made his '_presence'_ known? What would happen if he didn't?

As Ron's stomach churned with the weight of the decision he was trying to make, he saw something quite unexpected. Malfoy leaned over the mirror slightly, yet Ron found himself looking at…_himself_… _Polyjuice Potion_… For a split second, Ron thought Malfoy was looking directly at him through the mirror. However, Ron soon realized that Hermione had fallen beside the mirror, and Malfoy was peering down at her with grey eyes. _The Potion was wearing off._

Ron could hear Hermione's quick breaths, and it was all he could do to keep himself from screaming her name. But…if he did, Malfoy would surely smash the mirror, and then Ron might miss something important. _Like where the hell they were!_ Had Malfoy drug her to a bathroom? He could still hear the water… _Was there more to the Chamber of Secrets than they knew?_

Ron was about to fly straight for Hogwarts when he heard Malfoy's voice again.

"Don't call me a coward." Malfoy said through gritted teeth.

Ron then saw Malfoy raise one hand and bring it down sharply. There was a loud smack and a scream from Hermione. Although there was a monster inside of him ready to explode from fury, Ron had just seen something vital. A hill…_a large, familiar hill_… And then…the soft buzzing ceased and he was suddenly looking at his own blue-eyed reflection.

"_Harry_!" Ron cried as he bent low on his broom and began zooming in the direction of the Forbidden Forest.

He didn't even look behind him to see if Harry had heard. He had to get to Grawp's cave! _I'm positive that was Grawp's cave_! Ron repeated to himself as he flew faster than he'd ever flown before. As soon as Hagrid's hut came into view, Ron dove low and made a somewhat sloppy landing in Hagrid's garden.

Ron then ran to the door of the hut and banged as hard as he could. He heard Fang barking, but he heard no heavy footsteps or cheerful voice.

"Ron!"

Ron spun around at the sound of a fearful voice. For a split second he had thought it was Hermione, but it was only his sister. She and Harry were looking at him with wide eyes as they approached him, their brooms held firmly in their hands.

"It's Hermione! He's got her! Malfoy! Grawp's cave!" Ron shouted as Fang continued to bark. He couldn't seem to get enough breath to make much of a coherent sentence.

"Malfoy has Hermione in Grawp's cave?" Ginny cried, her hand flying to her mouth.

"Outside the cave!" Ron exclaimed impatiently, running toward Harry and gripping him by the arms. "I don't remember how to get there! Harry, I don't remember..."

"I'll go get Hagrid!" Harry said; he had gone awfully pale, but he quickly mounted his Firebolt.

Ron shoved his mirror into his pocket as he nodded. "Wait!" Ron shouted as he retrieved his shrunken healing kit that had just clanged against his mirror.

"The Memory Potion!" Ron breathed. "_Engorgio_!"

The small metal box enlarged to its original size and Ron swiftly removed Neville's sample vile of potion. He then thrust the box at Ginny, who grabbed it awkwardly. Hastily removing the cork, Ron drank the entire vile of potion without a second thought. It was a somewhat sour concoction that caused Ron's nose hairs to burn, but he did feel _something_.

But _what_ did he feel? His stomach seemed to be churning slightly, but Ron didn't know for sure if that were from the potion or his anxiety. Harry and Ginny were both watching him anxiously. Harry seemed to be bouncing up and down on his broom in anticipation. _Then it happened._

He saw it. Ron saw the path to the cave as clear as if he had walked through the forest with Hagrid yesterday. "Follow me!" Ron shouted as he mounted his broom and shot up into the air.

It would be quicker to fly above the trees. Then they could swoop down once they were over Grawp's cave. So, Ron led the way. It was impossible to see down below, to the forest floor. The trees were so dense; it was actually impossible to see where the hill was located. But…_Ron remembered_.

_She's down there, and she's fine… She's down there, and she's fine…_ Ron continued to repeat to himself. The moon was the only light over the forest, but Ron could have found the hill in complete darkness. _Why wouldn't his broom go faster_! Every second that passed seemed to cause Ron's breaths to come shorter and faster with fear.

Once they were over the exact location of the hill, Ron dropped down into the trees and quickly lowered himself between the branches and to the forest floor. He heard Harry yell in surprise, but when Ron looked above him Harry just whispered, "_Thestral_…"

Finally, Ron felt his feet touch the earth. He immediately removed his wand, and uttered, "_Lumos_." Harry and Ginny followed his lead, lighting their wands as well.

Directly in front of them stood the moss-covered hill that was the home of Hagrid's brother. "I'll check out the cave." Harry said firmly.

Ron nodded as he hurriedly walked the perimeter of the hill. Nothing…_he saw nothing, he heard nothing_… Other than trees and water, there was _nothing_! For the first time since Ron looked into the mirror over the pitch, he began to feel true panic. Up to this point he had felt a numb fear and anger, but now…he felt as if a horrible poison were coursing through him, causing him to feel more and more helpless and hopeless with each shallow breath.

_"Ron! Harry!"_

At the sound of his sister's voice, Ron turned and ran as fast as he could back around to the front of the cave. When he reached her, Harry was already by her side.

"Harry, the cave?" Ron asked urgently. Harry shook his head.

"Nothing. No Grawp…no Hagrid…nothing." Harry said with his jaw set before looking down at Ginny.

"It's Hermione's wand and mirror and…and…" Ginny's whisper broke off as tears formed in her eyes and she thrust something into Ron's hands.

Ron took the item. _Hermione's robes_... They were covered in dirt and small pieces of twigs and leaves, and there was a tear along the bottom. Ron gripped the garment tightly and swallowed hard. _He couldn't lose it now. He had to stay strong. He had to find her_.

"It's okay, Ginny. We're going to find her." Harry said firmly, taking Ginny into his arms. The confidence in his voice actually gave Ron a small feeling of hope.

However, this small feeling of hope in the midst of Ron's panic was quickly squelched. "We're wasting _time_. We have to do something…_now_!" Ron said, mounting his broom.

"Wait." Ginny said in a small voice. She then turned her face up to Harry, who had an arm about her waist, "You have to seek his mind, Harry. He knows where she is. You know he does."

_Of course…_ Ron thought, dismounting quickly and crossing to Harry. Without a word, he and Harry looked at one another briefly before Harry closed his eyes. _He doesn't need to be supported anymore,_ Ron realized. Harry had become strong enough to reach Voldemort's mind without worrying about collapsing.

Ron glanced at his sister, who was biting her nails and shifting her weight from one foot to the other. He crossed to her and placed a hand upon her shoulder. It was a gesture meant to console…_both of them_. But after she looked up at him, she threw her arms tightly about him. They clung to one another as they turned their eyes upon Harry. The feeling of his sister in his arms was almost more than Ron could bear. Her frame was so similar to Hermione's..._so small and fragile_...

Harry was standing completely still. Ron couldn't even see his chest moving, although he could hear steady breathing coming from his friend.

"I l-love you, Ron." Ginny whispered.

"I love you, too, Ginny."

"Hermione is g-going to be fine. I know it. She's strong…"

"Yes, she is. Very strong. I just hope she realizes it..."

"Lie in tar." Harry murmured. Ron and Ginny both exchanged confused glances before they approached Harry, whose eyes were now open.

"I couldn't stay long." Harry began quickly, "It's important that he doesn't know I'm accessing his mind right now. But he was looking off of a balcony of some sort…he was looking down…it must have been three-hundred feet down. He was feeling anxious…like he was waiting for something…for _someone_." Harry finished gravely.

Ron's throat clamped, but Ginny asked the question stirring in his mind, "But what about lying in tar?"

Harry furrowed his brows for a moment before his eyes got wide, "Yes! There was a liontaur, standing beside him. It was a massive creature; he was wearing a large gold necklace. He had tattoos of some sort, and-…"

"Shut up a second!" Ron exclaimed. His stomach began to churn again. It was the Memory Potion, and he was apparently still feeling the effects of it.

"Liontaurs…" Ron repeated to himself. "_They practice Geomancy, which is a form of divination using the soil of the Earth instead of tealeaves and crystal balls…It's really fascinating that these creatures are only found in one area of the entire world…They live on an island in the North Sea above Germany called Fohr. Its largest town is Wyk, and the Muggles don't realize that it's named after the first Wemic Chief of the Middle Ages."_

Ron took a deep breath after this unexpected spill. Harry and Ginny were both staring at him with their mouths partway open. "We've got to get to Fohr! That's where he's taking her, I know it!" Ron exclaimed.

"Wait, _wait_!" Ginny cried, "How did you know all that…I mean…what…what…" She sighed heavily, looking from Ron to Harry in utter bewilderment.

"It's the Memory Potion." Ron replied hastily, grabbing his broom from the ground. He grabbed Harry's as well, and thrust it into his hands. "Hermione researched Wemics, or liontaurs, last term after she found out that Neville's new wand had Wemic tail hairs."

"We're not taking our brooms." Harry said quickly. Ron furrowed his brows at his friend.

"Harry, we don't have time to go back to the castle! We know where she is, and we've got to go! I learned map conjuring in Geography of the Magical World. We have everything we need right here. Ginny, you can go for help." Ron removed his wand from his back pocket and began the incantation for a detailed map from Scotland to the island of Fohr.

"No!" Ginny exclaimed, "I'm going with you!"

"Ginny, no." Harry said firmly.

"Harry!"

"Ginny, when we find Hermione, there's going to be…" Harry began, but he faltered when Ron looked up at him from his map conjuring. Harry cleared his throat before looking back down at Ginny and continuing. "We're going to need help from the Order. I'll send for Dumbledore, but we need you to stay here and make certain that someone gets the message."

Harry removed his wand from his pocket and held it up into the air. A white stag emerged from the tip and galloped into the trees toward Hogwarts.

"Harry, you _know_ Dumbledore will get that!" Ginny shouted, "You just don't want me to come along! But I can help!"

"We don't have time for this!" Ron shouted at his sister as he finished his map conjuring.

"Ron's right, Ginny. Now here." Harry said, thrusting his Firebolt into Ginny's hands. "Take that, and get to someone fast. Alright?"

"Harry…" Ginny began in a pleading voice. Harry grabbed her and pulled her to him.

"I love you." Harry whispered. Ron wanted to scream at them to hurry up, but he held his tongue. "Now…_please_ hurry." Harry added before kissing Ginny upon her lips.

"Let's go!" Ron cried, mounting his broom.

"I'm faster." Harry said simply, as he released Ginny.

"What?" Ron asked in confusion. _This wasn't the time to discuss flying skills!_

Without answering, Harry gave one last kiss to Ginny, who quickly mounted the Firebolt. Harry then turned his neck roughly to one side and stamped his foot. Ron watched him with wide, bewildered eyes, yet Ginny simply looked anxious. Ron was on the verge of grabbing Harry, throwing him over his own broom, and taking off, but then it started.

The transformation that Ron had only seen once before… Harry's face, back, arms, and legs began to elongate as his clamped fists turned black and hard. Resting his hooves on the ground, his form became covered with course black hair. Before his eyes, Ron saw the feral, winged creature that was unrecognizably his best mate. The unruly black hair, glowing green eyes, and white, lightning-bolt blaze were the only characteristics of this beast that Ron found to resemble Harry.

As soon as the transformation was complete, Ron realized what Harry had meant when he'd said, "_I'm faster_." He's faster than brooms… Ron dismounted quickly and allowed his broom to fall to the ground. Harry flapped one wing, causing Ron's and Ginny's brooms to levitate and fly into Grawp's cave.

"Good luck!" Ginny said as she hovered to Ron's side and thrust Hermione's wand and mirror into his hands. She then began to rise above the trees.

"The island of Fohr!" Ron called as a reminder. She nodded quickly; before she disappeared above the branches. Ron then heard a loud swoosh as she took off toward the castle.

Glancing back down, Ron saw that Harry had lowered his wing and was kneeling slightly. Without hesitation, Ron climbed on, locking his knees under Harry's wings. As soon as he was settled, Harry pushed off from the ground and rose into the air. His wings moved with grace and ease as he maneuvered them between the branches until they were above the trees.

Ron looked below and caught a glimpse of Ginny landing halfway between the castle and Hagrid's hut. Hagrid was seemingly on his way home as Ginny met him, moving her hands about furiously as she spoke. Hagrid looked into the sky, directly at Ron, before turning and running to the castle.

"Ginny's just told Hagrid." Ron said to Harry, who nodded his head twice.

Ron then felt the base of Harry's wings tighten over his legs a bit before he flew high into the air and increased their momentum. Ron gasped out loud at the remarkable speed. This was _definitely_ faster than their brooms. Not even Harry's Firebolt could move at this speed, which meant they were going faster than one hundred fifty miles an hour.

Opening the conjured map held firmly in his hand, Ron began calling out directions to Harry, who would nod twice if they were understood or shake his head back and forth if he needed them repeated. By his map, Ron saw that Fohr was approximately four hundred forty miles away.

"Harry…" Ron began croakily, "We're doing the right thing, aren't we? By not waiting for the Order?"

Harry nodded twice, and Ron continued, "I mean…you remember how long it took the Order to arrive at the Department of Mysteries. We've wasted enough time as it is, haven't we?"

Harry nodded again. Ron found himself absently patting the soft hair on Harry's neck; it was somehow helping clear Ron's mind a bit. Which was good _and_ bad… Good because he needed a clear mind for what they might find at Fohr, but bad because he could now think of all the horrible things that they might find at Fohr. _Did Ron hope that Hermione was there, or not_? If Voldemort were on the island with these liontaurs, then that's the last place he wanted her to be, but if she weren't there…_then where was she_?

* * *

"_Lumos_." 

A bright light shown in Hermione's eyes as Malfoy held the light up to her face.

"He won't hear you out here Mudblood!" Malfoy hissed.

"You made sure of that, didn't you? Coward!" Hermione yelled as she struggled to break free of Malfoy's hold.

Suddenly Malfoy pushed Hermione roughly to the ground. Hermione felt a sharp pain in her back and gasped. She was sure she had just fallen on a branch of some sort; she could feel a trickling of blood falling down her back. Glancing at the mirror, Hermione could see something…it wasn't a reflection, but a patch of red hair and a few twinkling stars behind his head…Ron… _He was watching!_

Malfoy leaned over the mirror slightly, and for a terrifying second, Hermione thought Malfoy had seen Ron. However, as she looked into Malfoy's grey eyes, she saw that he was peering down at her. First the scar, now the eyes… _The Potion was wearing off_.

"Don't call me a coward." Malfoy said through gritted teeth.

Hermione's breaths began quickening as she looked up into Malfoy's face. She could almost feel his disgust and hatred toward her. She was about to ask him what he planned to do with her when he raised one hand and brought it down sharply across her cheek. She screamed at the contact, suddenly fearful that he might kill her then and there…but Malfoy then grabbed her arms and lifted her from the ground.

Once she was on her feet again, she felt two arms grab her from behind…that was a familiar grip…_Goyle_. She spotted Crabbe approaching as well.

"Why are you doing this?" Hermione asked in a hoarse whisper before Malfoy waved his wand in front of her face. She immediately felt her throat tighten, and as she tried to speak, she realized that she had just been Silenced.

"I'm following orders, and I don't question the Dark Lord's orders." He spat before motioning to Crabbe and Goyle. They then set off into the trees. Hermione saw that they were heading behind Grawp's cave, closer to the sound of rushing water.

Although Hermione knew that without her wand or her voice, there was little else she could do, she refused to walk willingly with her captors into the arms of Voldemort. So, with all the strength she could muster she struggled, she kicked, she tried to bite when she could… The only thing she was accomplishing, however, seemed to be deepening bruises on her arms.

Hermione was actually a bit confused as to why Malfoy's pace was so slow. He wasn't walking quickly at all…he was almost taking a leisurely pace. It was hard to tell in the dim light, but Hermione thought his hair was becoming lighter and his body thinner.

Goyle hoisted her up onto his shoulder as she continued to struggle, and she saw the top of Grawp's hill becoming shorter and shorter.

"Is it in the stream, Malfoy?" Crabbe asked suddenly.

"He said it would be lodged in a tree by the stream. He said it would be obvious." Malfoy said distractedly. Hermione resumed her kicking again and felt herself being removed from Goyle's shoulder. He placed her feet on the ground once more, yet kept a firm hold on her arms. The stream was now in clear view.

"Are you sure we can't kill her?" Goyle growled, his grip tightening as Hermione continued to struggle.

"I told you the Dark Lord wants her alive!" Malfoy hissed. "_There_!" He breathed.

Hermione followed his pointing finger. She didn't see it at first, but then she spotted a strange knot on one of the trees that was directly on the stream's banks. It was a large knot with a raised carving of a curled serpent upon it. Was it some sort of…_button_? Would a secret entrance open when touched?

Hermione felt her heart begin to quiver madly, in her chest and ears. _Was she about to face the darkest wizard of all time?_ Her legs began to feel numb and her sight began to play tricks on her. She had just seen a large boulder in the stream move. Or…_wait_…

After gasping, which made a small sound as the Silencing charm was beginning to fade, Hermione raised her heel and kicked Goyle's shin as hard as she could.

"Ah! _Shit_!" He yelled. Malfoy turned two squinted eyes upon Goyle, who thrust her at Malfoy.

He caught her roughly by the arms and began to shake her. "Granger! I swear I am on the verge of using my first _Cruciatus_ Curse!" He growled, but Hermione was only half listening, for just behind Malfoy and Crabbe, the boulder she had seen moving in the stream was rising from the water…_sixteen feet tall…_

"Malfoy!" Goyle yelled with an obvious note of fear in his voice.

"Grawpy!" Hermione called. Her voice lifted from her chest loud and strong and she watched as Malfoy's brows furrowed in confusion.

"HERMY!" Grawp bellowed. Tears of hope sprang into Hermione's eyes as the giant took one step from the stream, bringing him to stand one foot from the four humans.

Malfoy's eyes became wide with fear as he turned sharply to look up at the giant. Hermione heard a sort of croak come from him and then she felt his grip on her release completely. She immediately ran to Grawp; Crabbe made to grab for her, but she dove forward, falling onto one of Grawp's coffee table-sized feet.

"YOU NO HURT HAGGER'S HERMY!" Grawp yelled, stamping the foot that Hermione was _not_ lying across and causing Crabbe to scream and collapse to the ground in fear.

"_Portus_!"

Hermione looked to the serpent carving and saw Malfoy holding his wand to it. A blue flame had just spread over the knot and then disappeared. _A portkey_…

"_Stupefy_!" Goyle yelled suddenly, shooting a red light at Grawp's chest.

It did, in fact, impact with the giant, but that is all that it did…_other than making him a bit angrier_. Grawp let out a yell that actually sounded like an echoing roar of some sort that Hermione had never heard before. He then grasped the tree next to the one with the embedded portkey, and with one tug, pulled it from the earth. Dirt began falling around the three boys, who were all shielding their heads with their hands.

"You _idiot_!" Malfoy yelled. "We can't take on a giant! Crabbe get her, and let's go! It's ready!"

Crabbe didn't move as Grawp threw the tree to the side. The tree made a resounding boom, and shook the ground as it landed on the opposite bank of the creek.

"UH _OH_…" Grawp muttered, which sounded more like an earthquake than a mutter. "HAGGER LIKES TREES…"

"It's okay, Grawpy!" Hermione called up to the giant. He tilted his head to one side and looked down at her. She tried to smile reassuringly at him, but she then felt a hand clamp onto her arm and pull her from Grawp's foot.

"NO! NO! NO!" Grawp yelled, stamping his foot one time, as Crabbe drug Hermione over the ground toward the portkey, where Malfoy and Goyle were standing with their wands raised.

Grawp was lowering his umbrella-sized hand slowly in an attempt to avoid hurting Hermione, but all Hermione could see was a hand casting a black shadow over Crabbe, who was still dragging her, struggling as she was, over the hard ground. She could feel her skirt getting torn, and her legs becoming scraped.

"Crabbe, reach for it!" Malfoy yelled. If Hermione could only free her hand from his grip, the Portkey would take Crabbe and not her.

It was impossible, however…he was so much stronger than her… All she could do was continue to struggle in vain as she kept a hopeful eye on Grawp, whose thumb and index finger were descending over a panic-stricken Crabbe. Crabbe lunged for the Portkey, and grabbed the knob, which Malfoy and Goyle grabbed as well. However, Grawp's fingers clamped down on Crabbe's torso at the same instant.

Hermione felt an awful tug behind her navel. As Hermione lay on solid ground, watching the world spin around her, she began to take deep gulping breaths. She was leaving Hogwarts. She was going to an unknown destination, undoubtedly far away. _Never to return again? Never to see Ron again? Never to see the light of day again? _Hermione was almost sure that her world would be spinning even if she weren't traveling by portkey...

Suddenly Crabbe began to scream in pain, calling Hermione's attention back to the horrifying present. Grawp was pinching him, squinting his beady eyes in anger. Hermione distinctly heard a cracking noise that she was sure was the sound of a breaking rib.

"Grawp, no!" Hermione cried. He was going to kill him if he didn't stop…

When the world suddenly stopped spinning, Hermione felt her body jerk, and she then found herself lying on a wet, marshy ground. Everything was suddenly much colder, and a dense fog hung low around them. She could even see her breath. The sound of rushing water could still be heard, but this sound was different from that of the forest stream. This water seemed to be echoing. There were trees scattered about a large field, and there was a wall of jagged mountains surrounding them, illuminated a shiny black in the moonlight.

"_AH_!"

Hermione felt her hand being released, and as she glanced up, she saw Grawp lift Crabbe from the ground and throw him to the side just as he had the tree in the forest. Hermione watched in horror as Crabbe's body flew through the air and landed with a thud in a crumpled pile on the ground. She meant to scream as she stared at his motionless form, but she instead became sick on the ground.

"YOU SLEEP NOW!" Grawp yelled, poking at Crabbe's body with a large finger.

Hermione was about to call for Grawp when she felt her throat clamp once more. Looking up from the ground she saw Malfoy approaching; she had again been Silenced. Goyle was kneeling on the ground, staring at Crabbe with horror in his eyes. Hermione, aching as her body was, hoisted herself from the ground. She would have to run passed Malfoy to get to Grawp, so Hermione made the decision to turn and run in the opposite direction.

However, after turning to run, she took two small steps before coming to a complete halt and falling to her knees in terror…

Before her stood two creatures that Hermione had only seen in books…two magical creatures that had not been properly represented by mere pictures. Wemics… _Was she on the island of Fohr?_

They were standing tall…at least eight feet tall. Their torsos, which were described in books as humanoid, were actually larger and more muscular than any human man she'd ever seen. And…they were covered with strange, colored tattoos that resembled some ancient symbols she had seen in Magic History books.

Their lion-like bodies, which extended nine feet long, were covered in a dusky golden fur with white underbellies. Feline features meshed with human features to cover their faces, which were framed with long manes of auburn hair. But for Hermione, the most frightening part of the beasts was their cat-like slitted pupils.

They were each carrying leather-covered shields, wooden bows and long, stone-tipped arrows, which they had pointed at Grawp, who was now approaching Hermione with a somewhat confused look on his face as he stared at the liontaurs.

"CENTAURS?" Grawp asked in a deep roar.

Hermione looked from Grawp to the Wemics, shaking her head as the only means of communication she seemed to be capable of at the moment. She was almost positive the Wemics would take Grawp's comment as an insult, and not surprisingly…

"Centaurs?" The smaller of the two asked in a deep drawling voice. Hermione was surprised to hear the clarity of his speech. "Giant calls us centaurs, does he?" He glared at Grawp with his yellow eyes before he pulled his bowstring back and released an arrow that lodged into Grawp's shoulder.

Grawp yelled in pain, as the larger Wemic reached one hand out to the other's bow. "No, Moritz! You anger Giant! Only attack on my order!" He growled.

Hermione felt the ground begin to vibrate as Grawp began taking cautious steps toward the Wemics, who were now prowling about with their bows and arrows pulled.

"Well, Volker?" Moritz shouted.

"Attack!" The larger Wemic, named Volker, shouted back. Two more arrows were shot at Grawp, who once more, yelled in pain.

"_Stop_!" Hermione shouted, despite her better judgment. Her voice had returned… And after she saw the smaller Wemic look at her with wide eyes, she wished she were still Silenced.

Moritz had something very evil about him…she could see it in his eyes. She also noticed that he had a necklace covered in small bones, while Volker wore a necklace of arrowheads. Two hands suddenly pulled her roughly from the ground. Malfoy hoisted her over his shoulder; his strength surprised her a bit, but she could tell he was struggling a bit more with her resistant movements than Goyle had.

"Grawpy!" Hermione yelled in panic as Malfoy began carrying her toward the towering black mountains before them. She could now see numerous caves along the walls of the mountains that had been hidden by the dense fog.

Over Malfoy's shoulder, she saw Grawp turn to look at her as he continued to pull the rain of arrows from his body. There were now two more Wemics around him, keeping him enclosed in a tight circle. He was trying to swing at them with his massive hands, but the creatures were as fast and stealthy as true lions.

Hermione began beating on Malfoy's back with her fists as hard as she could, and he actually stopped in his tracks. He had come to such an abrupt halt that Hermione actually ceased her poundings. Without a word, Malfoy lowered her feet to the soft ground. He then turned her around roughly to face the mountain rising ominously before them.

Then, Hermione saw something very odd. Malfoy reached one hand before them and closed his fist, as if grabbing an invisible handle. He then pulled his arm back, and Hermione heard the distinct creaking of a large heavy door. She gasped as she saw a long, large, gray-stoned hallway lit with torches along the walls appear before her. _It was a hallway in the middle of air…_

"The Fidelius Charm?" Hermione asked absently. Malfoy didn't answer and he didn't have to.

Suddenly, Hermione's eyes went wide as she saw a huge, black stone castle emerge out of…_nowhere_… She was suddenly standing before two large, black doors with large silver handles upon them…one of them was ajar, allowing her to see inside. Hermione had done in-depth research on the Fidelius Charm, and she knew that the only way to see a place put under the charm without obtaining the secret from the Secret Keeper was to look straight through an open door.

She tilted her head back in an attempt to see the top of the castle, but it was impossible because of the fog. Though, she did see some figures flying about overhead…_Dementors_? She also saw a large green engraving of a snake above the door, and written upon the snake were the words, '_Slytherin School of Magic_.'

As Malfoy held his hands firmly upon her shoulders, Hermione began to shiver. It felt as though the bulk of her shivers were in her stomach, but she wasn't sure if it were from the damp cold of this place, or if it were from the sudden appearance of this massive castle…this school of dark magic…

Hermione let out a long, shaky sigh as she suddenly felt all hope leave her. She was alone...with no wand...in front of Voldemort's lair.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello, everyone! I'm so sorry chapters are taking me so long now. I know I keep blaming school, but...well...school seriously is to blame! I write at every moment I get, but it is so crazy here! I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. And, I hope that everyone can review. I enjoy all the reviews that continue to come in, but please don't stop reviewing now! I need you guys! Well, I don't want to make any promises as to when I can post next b/c it seems as though I never know. I realize that this is the cliffhanger-of-all-cliffhangers, and I will write until my fingers bleed trying to post Chapter 43!

Well, I don't want to make any promises as to when I can post next b/c it seems as though I never know. I realize that this is the cliffhanger-of-all-cliffhangers, and I will write until my fingers bleed trying to post Chapter 43! I promise, promise, promise!

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, and please don't stop!


	43. Chapter 43

The Characters and situations of Harry Potter depicted in this story are the legal property of J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, and AOL Time Warner, and have been used without permission. No copyright violation is intended. No profit is being made off this site. It is for entertainment purposes only.

Chapter 43

"Move."

Hermione heard the command, but she didn't obey. Once she stepped over the threshold of this castle, and the doors closed behind her, she would be entombed. She fully understood that she would almost certainly never leave this place alive.

"_Move_!" Malfoy yelled impatiently, shoving her and sending a sharp pain through her back. The cut she had received after falling in the Forbidden Forest had only begun to hurt worse.

Taking in a deep breath of the cold night air, Hermione stepped into the dimly lit entrance hall. She was able to catch one last glimpse of Grawp, still pursued by the Wemics, running into the thick forest before the heavy black doors shut behind her. The echo of the closing doors sent a shiver through Hermione before the echo ceased and there was silence.

The silence wasn't complete. Hermione could hear the beating of her heart; _solid…hard_, a reminder that she was not dreaming. The long, grey-stoned hall before her had two arched doorways on the left and two on the right. The first door on the left had a descending staircase…the second, an ascending staircase. The stairways to the right mirrored those to the left.

Green-flamed wall-torches lit the corridor dimly, but with enough light for Hermione to see down its length. And as Hermione's eyes adjusted to what lay before her, she began to walk slowly down the hallway. She didn't offer a second glance to the two doorways on the left or right; she knew exactly where Malfoy was taking her.

At the end of the hallway, a massive green and black marbled staircase rose to a second floor. And, on that second floor, Hermione could see an orange glow coming from a black door, opened a mere crack…

It seemed to take a long while to finally reach the base of the staircase, which was unexpectedly immaculate and beautiful, but once they had, Hermione didn't hesitate to begin the ascent. The banister was smooth under Hermione's fingers, yet she could feel an engraving. Glancing down, Hermione saw an engraved snake the entire length of the handrail. She jerked her hand away, remembering whose hands had undoubtedly traced this marbled stone.

"A bit jumpy, aren't we?" Malfoy asked with a snicker as he followed closely behind her.

Hermione didn't respond. Her eyes were fixed upon the crack of the black door before her. As they reached the top of the stairs, she heard the crackling of a fire.

"Wait here." Malfoy said tensely before moving around her and quickly disappearing through the crack. Hermione could scarcely believe her ears…_'Wait here?_'

Her heart rate, which had become almost steady, began to quicken. Turning on her heel, Hermione had every intention of running back down the stairs and out of this tomb. She would take her chances with whatever lurked outside. But just as Hermione stepped off of the marble landing onto the first step, she heard a scraping noise that sent a chill down her spine.

Turning around on the step, Hermione first saw two bluish-yellow eyes in the shadows created by the dim light of the opened door on the landing, but the beast then stepped into the light, his claws scraping along the stone floor. It was a Wemic; but one she had not yet seen.

"You are female youngling who has brought Giant?"

Hermione was rooted to the spot, but she managed to nod. The Wemic continued to stare at her, and she stared back. Not because she thought it wise to keep eye contact with this massively powerful beast, but because she found it impossible to look away from his leonine eyes.

"He's my friend." She said quietly.

The Wemic tilted his head to one side, as if considering her. He looked much more youthful than the Wemics from outside and he had only one tattoo on his body. It was a large red and black sun on his tanned right arm. Massive as he was, he must have been at least a foot shorter than the others of his kind. He too wore a necklace, but his was not decorated with bones or arrowheads, but with strings of glass beads.

"Giants do not befriend humans." The Wemic stated plainly. Hermione could see his long teeth as he spoke.

"Yes they do." Hermione protested,"Grawp is gentle and kind. He was trying to protect me from your people."

"I do not have a people." The Wemic said, sounding a bit perturbed, "I, Egon, son of Basilius, have brethren." His voice was warm and leathery. It would have been a pleasant voice in a different situation…a much different situation.

"Egon…" Hermione repeated, as she stared into the creature's eyes. His eyes weren't really unkind, just untrusting. "Why do you and your brethren support Lord Voldemort?" She asked calmly; a question that had been burning angrily in her stomach as soon as she had seen the Wemics open fire on Grawp.

Egon's feline-like nostrils flared before he whispered deeply, "Wemics support no one but their Chieftain."

"Then why were there Wemics outside guarding this castle? Why did they attack my friend?" Hermione asked boldly.

Egon curled his upper lip into an unpleasant grimace, which showed some very sharp and intimidating teeth. Hermione took a couple of steps back. "As human, you should know that men often fall prey to temptation. Wemics are no different in that regard." He replied with a note of gravity.

"So Voldemort has bribed you…" Hermione murmured as she pondered what the '_bribe'_ could be. To her knowledge, Wemics were some of the least materialistic creatures on earth. "But don't you understand who you're helping? Voldemort is an evil man, and your kind could be fighting against him… I always thought Wemics were peaceful…" She finished quietly.

"Wemics are obedient to their Chieftain." Egon replied tersely.

"Well don't be!" Hermione spat, causing Egon's eyes to go wide. She then added, "Your leader is foolish, but those that follow him without question are even more foolish than him!" She suddenly felt no fear, just anger and confusion.

"Chief Basilius is my Chieftain!" Egon growled, taking a few prowling steps toward Hermione. "He is my Chieftain and my father…" He added, now standing so close to her that she could feel the heat of his body. His enormous clawed paws were mere inches from her feet.

A bit of Hermione's fear returned, as she looked at the heaving torso of this half-man half-beast. His chest was about three times the width of Hermione's, and she was strongly considering apologizing for insulting not only his Chieftain, but also his father, when she heard the sudden creaking of the door behind her. The corridor was flooded with orange light.

"Granger." Malfoy called.

Egon backed away from her slowly, and Hermione turned toward the snarling face of Malfoy…_the now completely transformed Draco Malfoy_. There was not even a slight semblance of Ron remaining.

This fact tore at Hermione unexpectedly. _She would never see Ron's face again…_ Even if it were a copy of his face on another, Hermione wished she could see it one last time… But she had no picture of Ron with her…she had no magic mirror… And it was because of the blond-haired rat standing before her.

Hermione glared at him for a moment before her eyes wandered into the room behind him. It appeared to be a study of some sort.

"He's ready to see you." Malfoy said, "_Both_ of you." He added looking to Egon cautiously.

As Hermione took a few steps toward the doorway, she began to feel the heat coming from the room's crackling fire, yet she somehow felt cold. Egon was standing silent, tall and proud, obviously waiting for her to go first, and Malfoy leaned against the black door, holding it open for her entrance.

Hermione straightened to her full height and held her chin out. _She would not scurry into the room like a coward._ Praying that her shaking knees would remain undetected under the hem of her skirt, Hermione stalked past Malfoy into the warm room.

As Hermione looked around the study, she was surprisingly reminded of the Gryffindor common room. Only, instead of all décor being red and gold, it was green and silver. The stone walls were covered in green tapestries, all of them plain except for one hung above the stone fireplace, on which was woven an elaborate silver snake. Facing the flames dancing in the stone fireplace was a tall, black winged-back chair.

As Hermione's eyes continued to sweep the room, she saw an elaborate desk, made of the same marble as the staircase, situated in one corner of the study. Books surrounded the desk in neat piles…most of them leather-bound and quite worn in appearance. Even more beautiful than the mounds of books, however, was the ceiling.

Twenty feet above her, there was a mosaic of green, silver, blue, and yellow glass. It was a room that, if it were at Hogwarts, Hermione would have undoubtedly spent an endless amount of time.

"Welcome, Miss Granger."

Hermione's throat clamped tightly, and she briefly wondered if she had been Silenced once more. It was not a _spell_ that had rendered her speechless; however, it was the smooth, articulate voice coming from the black chair in front of the fire's glow.

A tall, dark-haired figure emerged from the chair, and slowly turned to face her. Hermione could feel her chin start to tremble slightly, so she clenched her teeth in order to hide it.

He was holding something in his arms that he gently laid on a small rug before the fire. It was a snake. Hermione was immediately reminded of the many times Harry had told her that Voldemort looked like a snake, but either Harry was wrong…_or Voldemort had changed_.

This man before her was tall and handsome, with straight and shiny black hair combed neatly about his pale face. There were a few strands of gray mixed into his locks. He was wearing long black robes with the Slytherin crest upon the breast. Although he was thin and pale, he did not look weak. His cold smile and shining eyes gave him an air of arrogance and confidence.

As Voldemort looked Hermione up and down with a critical eye, the snake began slowly slithering along the floor toward her. Hermione took a sharp intake of breath and stepped a few paces backward; she heard a low growl and looked over her shoulder at Egon, who was baring his teeth at the snake.

"Now, now, Miss Granger." Voldemort said smoothly, "Nagini is simply welcoming you to my school."

Hermione swallowed hard, trying to keep her voice calm. "If this is a school, then why have I seen no students?" She asked shakily, keeping one eye on Nagini, who was still slowly inching her way toward her.

"Why…the summer holidays, Miss Granger." He replied matter-of-factly, "I was never fond of Hogwart's spring term schedule. My faculty and I thought a more concise term would suffice."

"You mean you and your Death Eaters." Hermione said evenly, making sure to keep eye contact with the man that had been set on taking her for the last year…and set on killing her friend for the last sixteen.

Voldemort raised one eyebrow and took a couple of steps toward Hermione, who kept her ground, despite the growing shakiness of her legs. He was still a good ten feet from her, but she felt as if his eyes were boring into her thoughts. Just when Hermione was beginning to feel that she would have to look away from his penetrating gaze, he turned his eyes upon Egon.

"Do you have a message for me, Wemic?" Voldemort asked, sounding a bit impatient.

"My father wishes to know what female youngling is for." Egon stated firmly, taking a few steps forward until he was standing beside Hermione. "Volker sends word to father of girl appearing out of air with three boys and violent Giant."

"He was only violent because one of the Wemics shot an arrow at him." Hermione said through gritted teeth.

"Silence, Miss Granger." Voldemort said in a near whisper. It was a quiet command, but Hermione shut her mouth. She had never heard a human voice '_hiss'_ quite like that.

"Your father knows the gift I have promised his nation if he aids me in my mission." Voldemort said with quiet calm as he turned to Egon once more, "He need not know anything more."

"He need know why Giant is brought to our home by your people." Egon stated squarely.

Voldemort clenched his jaw and looked passed Egon to Malfoy. "Unfortunately, Wemic, your father and I both know that it is hard to get proper work from _younglings_." He said, before turning his eyes back to Egon, "However, you can tell Basilius that the Giant will be taken care of and that the girl…the girl is merely a _guest_."

Egon looked from Voldemort to Hermione with an unreadable expression before nodding once and turning to leave. As soon as he had exited, Voldemort put one thin, pasty, long-fingered hand to his forehead. "Draco, summon your father and your uncle." He sighed.

"Yes, my Lord." Malfoy said promptly before making a hasty exit.

Hermione's stomach began to turn with increased anxiety. She was now alone with Voldemort, and when Malfoy returned, he would be accompanied by two Death Eaters.

Hermione looked down as she glimpsed something moving to see Nagini now coiled at her feet and looking up at her with a flicking tongue.

"She must have a liking for you." Voldemort jeered. Hermione looked up to see him smiling slightly, "After all, you two have a bit in common. You both have a…shall I say…a _taste_ for Weasley men."

Nagini hissed, showing her teeth, and Hermione was almost certain that she were about to strike when she heard another hissing coming from Voldemort. _Parseltongue_… After a strange series of hisses, Nagini closed her mouth and turned to slither to Voldemort's feet.

Hermione didn't like the way Voldemort had said, '_Weasley_,' It gave her a fear of what he might be planning for Ron or his family, but at the same time, it somehow made some of her fear fade.

"I know you've brought me here as bait for Harry." Hermione said in disgust, releasing the breath she had been holding. Voldemort lifted his gaze from Nagini, and Hermione saw an unsettling malice in his eyes, which she noted were solid black…_Harry had said they were red…_

"It won't work again." Hermione began; she silently cursed her voice's inability to keep from shaking, yet she continued, "It worked with that vision of Sirius, but Harry has learned his lesson. He won't come for me."

Hermione felt a chill as Voldemort began laughing deep in his throat. "Your intention is touching, Miss Granger, but you should know that it is useless for the weak-minded to lie to Lord Voldemort. You and I both know Harry will come…"

"Why do you call him Harry as if you know him?" Hermione asked before she could stop herself.

He stared at her deeply after this comment, but she broke eye contact with him as she heard footsteps ascending the staircase. Turning toward the door, she saw Draco and his father, followed by Rastaban Lestrange and another man that looked vaguely familiar. They were all wearing plain black robes.

"Ah…" Voldemort said as they entered, forming a small circle around her. Hermione suddenly felt as if she were standing before the Wizengamot. "Lucius, you see before you proof that kidnapping a young girl is not as difficult as one might think."

"Yes, my Lord." Lucius said quietly. He was standing to the left of Voldemort, his head ducked slightly. Hermione noted this moment as the first time she'd ever seen Lucius without his nose in the air.

"Rastaban," Voldemort continued, "Would you see that our rather large and unwelcome guest is destroyed."

"Yes, my Lord." Rastaban answered, before quickly sweeping from the room. Hermione felt a sick feeling in her stomach at the thought of Grawp, lost and scared on the island.

"Vincent…I do not recall sending for you." Voldemort said calmly, yet with a hint of annoyance.

_Vincent_… Hermione thought… _The man that looked vaguely familiarwas Crabbe's father._ There was a definite resemblance.

"No, my Lord." Vincent whispered, before continuing in a strained voice, "Draco brought word that my son was…was killed by the giant, but I saw no body on the grounds. Is it possible that he might have surv'…"

"No, he is dead." Voldemort said, waving his hand impatiently, "The Dementors will have disposed of him by now. Now please, I have business to attend to."

Vincent swallowed hard with a clenched jaw before bowing slightly. "Yes, my Lord." He replied quietly before exiting the room. Hermione looked after the Death Eater as an unexpected swell of pity formed in her chest.

"Miss Granger, why don't you have a seat?" Voldemort asked, waving his hand to his side, where he conjured a small black chair.

"I prefer to stand." Hermione replied coldly.

Voldemort lifted one corner of his upper lip in an unpleasant smile, "I think you prefer to sit." He said calmly.

As soon as the words left Voldemort's lips, Lucius rushed to Hermione's side, grabbed her roughly by the arms, and thrust her into the seat. Draco was now regarding her with a smirk.

Voldemort simply nodded before motioning for Draco, who then approached Voldemort and knelt before him. Draco extended his left arm and raised his sleeve to reveal a pale forearm.

Clasping his thin fingers around Malfoy's wrist, Voldemort removed his wand and placed it upon Draco's arm. Lucius knelt beside his son while rolling his own sleeve up. Hermione leaned forward slightly to see Lucius' Dark Mark. It was positively sickening. There was a discolored scar in the infamous design of a skull with a snake for a tongue raised along his skin.

Hermione hadn't needed confirmation that Harry's vision was real, but she had it regardless. Voldemort had used a Cutting Charm on Lucius' arm when Lucius had failed to take her a second time.

Lucius took his son's left hand in his while Voldemort continued to hold Draco's wrist. "You see, Miss Granger," Voldemort began, looking up from Draco's arm, "Before one can join my family, they must perform an assigned task for me. Draco has brought you to me, showing a degree of loyalty and competence greater than that of his father." Voldemort turned his gaze to Lucius, who remained silent, "Lucius, do you agree to be your son's witness during this ceremony?"

"I do, my Lord." Lucius whispered.

Voldemort nodded and focused his eyes upon Draco's arm as he began chanting. It was that awful Parseltongue again. Hermione knew she was watching an initiation of sorts. Draco would arise a Death Eater after this creepy chant… Until death parts servant from master or master from servant, Draco would be his. Even if Draco converted later in life…he would still be bound by Voldemort's mark.

Hermione gasped aloud as a chilling wind circled the room and extinguished the fire, sending the room into pronounced darkness. But just as quickly as the wind had come it was gone, and Voldemort's chanting stopped.

There was a faint red-tinted glow on Draco's arm in the form of the Dark Mark, and he and his father were standing from the floor.

"Lucius…you may go," Voldemort began calmly, as if he hadn't just added a member to his family of evildoers, "Draco, if you would wait outside…I need a moment with Miss Granger."

Father and son both nodded before exiting the room; Draco was wearing a self-satisfied smile as he examined his new marking. And then, once again, Hermione was alone with the darkest wizard of all time.

"How long are you going to wait until you kill me?" Hermione asked quietly, remaining seated as Voldemort reignited the fire.

Voldemort began pacing and turned to her with a smirk, "Well, let's see…that depends, doesn't it?" He asked lightly.

"Does it?" Hermione asked.

"Oh yes." Voldemort stated, "I think a week's worth of worrying about his dear friend is due young Harry. Then he will surely be willing to bargain for your life, don't you think?" He asked, raising one eyebrow and ceasing his pacing. When Hermione didn't respond, he shrugged and resumed his circling of the study. "No matter. If he is _not_ willing to listen to reason, I'll simply have to..._send_ for him."

"What do you mean, '_send for him_?" Hermione asked. "Do you mean try and kidnap Harry?" Hermione added incredulously. Voldemort squinted his eyes at her as his mocking smirk began to fade. "He survived the Killing Curse as a baby, and you think your imbecilic androids can kidnap him?" She spat, forcing a mocking snicker despite the nervous churnings of her stomach.

There was really no logical explanation for Hermione's taunting…other than she was angry, and most likely doomed…_so why not_?

"It seems I underestimated Hermione Granger, the loyal friend of Harry Potter." Voldemort began, his voice cool, "You are either very brave or very unwise. Yet, I still have a proposal to offer you. I'm sure you have heard that life is full of choices, and that it is up to you to make the right ones. Well, Miss Granger, you should know that there is no good or evil. There is only power, and those too weak to seek it. My proposition to you is that you help bring Potter to me. If you do this I will spare your life, and you may even become the first Death Eater with complete Muggle parentage. I hear that you have a thirst for knowledge. I can quench that thirst more than anyone you've ever known, Miss Granger. The decision is yours, but I must warn you that my propositions are few. I don't like it when they are refused, and if you refuse me, your death will not be quick or painless."

Hermione continued to stare into Voldemort's black eyes, and she felt the churnings in her stomach slow, and her knees cease their bobbing. "I would rather die a slow and painful death than help you get one step closer to the boy that will rid you from this world forever." She breathed as a defiant tear rolled down her cheek.

Voldemort slowly lowered his head to peer at her down his white nose. "And so you shall." He whispered menacingly before shouting, "Draco! Take her to her cell!"

Hermione heard the creaking of the door, and she quickly stood from her chair before Draco had the opportunity to manhandle her. She felt one of his hands clamp around her arm, and she then felt her wrists being pulled together by some sort of force. Malfoy was using an Invisible Rope Charm on her wrists. She could feel the rope, but she could not see it.

Voldemort did not offer her a second glance before stalking past his marbled desk and to a door, which Hermione had not seen until now. It was veiled behind one of the green tapestries hanging on the walls.

Once Voldemort was out of sight, Draco wasted no time in directing her to the marble stairs outside Voldemort's study. Walking slowly down the staircase, Hermione began to wonder what Voldemort meant by '_cell_.' _Where was Draco leading her? Was it inside the castle? Would it be a solitary cell? Would she be in a room with other prisoners?_

As they reached the base of the stairs and continued down the corridor, they soon neared the four arched doorways, each with a staircase, Draco grabbed Hermione's arm and led her to the second staircase on her left. These stairs spiraled downward into an even dimmer lit area.

Hermione descended without showing the hesitation that was burning in her stomach. Although small candles dimly lit the stairwell, Hermione could tell that the deeper they went the more the atmosphere began to feel like a cave. The stone walls were becoming dirtier with vines and roots growing between the cracks…the air was becoming damp and cool…and there was a smell of moisture-laden rocks and earth.

When they finally reached the bottom of the stairs, Hermione was surprised to find herself standing not in a cave-like basement…but in a cave. It reminded Hermione of a darker and damper version of Grawp's home in the Forbidden Forest. Except…this was not just one room… she was standing in a large room, which had a large opening at the opposite end than the spiraled stairs. And through that opening, Hermione could see two tunnels forking away from one another.

"How far underneath the castle are we?" Hermione asked, her voice echoing in the darkness, as Draco continued to lead her toward the large cave opening.

"We aren't underneath the castle." He said simply, "We're underneath the mountains. There are endless tunnels and caves down here. Most of the tunnels lead to Wemic grottos, so I wouldn't try to run if I were you. Those beasts don't take kindly to unwelcome guests."

Hermione cut her eyes in Malfoy's direction. His voice had sounded anxious, and his eyes, darting from wall to wall, showed the same emotion as he halted. Hermione raised her bound hands and ran two fingers along the left side of the cave opening. The wall had a thin layer of damp dirt along the inside. They then took the left fork of the two tunnels, and Malfoy's pace quickened.

"Are you scared of them?" Hermione prompted, rubbing her fingers together and letting the mud dry and fall to the ground.

"What?" Malfoy asked incredulously, "_Please_… They might be big, but they've no brains. They all follow their Chief as if he were a god. You get him and you've got them all."

Hermione scoffed, "Sounds a bit like your new '_family_,' doesn't it?" She asked testily.

Malfoy suddenly stopped, and Hermione was sure he was going to strike her or hex her…but instead he turned to face the cave wall, where Hermione then noticed a solid metal door. Malfoy used a key to unlock it before thrusting it open and shoving her inside a small square room with eight-foot long walls. It seemed even colder and damper than the outside tunnel. It was completely empty other than a single candle on a stand in one corner.

"You know, you don't act very scared." Malfoy spat as he came inside the cell, propping the door open with some sort of charm. "But you should be." He added, taking slow steps toward her.

Hermione began backing away from him until she collided with the wall. "Voldemort told me that-…"

"Don't speak the Dark Lord's name!" Malfoy shouted, bringing his face a few inches from her own.

He was staring into her eyes, and she stared right back. "Fine." She said fiercely, "Your _Chief _informed me that he has plans to kidnap Harry if he doesn't come for me. Are you part of that mission, as well?" She asked.

Malfoy leaned away from her, his eyes squinting maliciously. "The Dark Lord does not plan to kidnap him. He plans to send for him through a vision. And when Potter sees your near-lifeless form, he will be told specifically to come for you…alone and unarmed…or watch you die at the hand of the Dark Lord." He spat.

"And if Harry comes, Voldemort will simply let me go free and take Harry instead?" Hermione asked disbelievingly. "He doesn't plan to let me leave here alive. I've seen too much."

"Logical assessment, Granger. You always know the right answer, don't you?" Malfoy said mockingly, "But he also has plans for you that he hasn't expressed to you yet."

"Which are?" Hermione asked, furtively straining against Malfoy's Rope Charm to no avail.

"If you don't agree to tell us everything you know of Potter, then we will have to _make_ you tell us, won't we?" Malfoy asked with a wicked smile.

"I'm not like Pettigrew!" Hermione shouted. "You can torture me until I'm driven mad like the Longbottoms, but I won't tell you anything!"

"You don't know what you might do after a Cruciatus Curse, let alone a weeks worth." He scoffed.

"Oh, and _you_ do?" Hermione asked sarcastically, continuing to strain against the Rope Charm.

"Yeah I do!" He shouted back, his face now an inch from hers.

"Has your master given you a taste of the curse then?" Hermione taunted.

"The Dark Lord has never harmed me." Malfoy responded through gritted teeth.

"So, stop acting like you've had to endure being Crucio'd before!" Hermione shouted, sick of this macho façade.

"I have!" Malfoy yelled, as his face grew increasingly red.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh, and who-…"

"My father!"

Hermione's mouth was left hanging partway open; her ready retort unwilling to be given. She stared into Malfoy's angry grey eyes for a mere second before he turned away from her. For the first time since Hermione had arrived on this forsaken island, she felt as if she were not the only prisoner.

Just then the door creaked open, and two figures entered, wearing hooded black cloaks. The hands visible from the sleeves of these figures were so pale; Hermione thought them Dementors until they lowered their hoods. She gasped, and her bound hands flew to her mouth.

"_Professor Snape_…" Hermione breathed as she looked into his pale face. His eyes were dark, as he looked her over with disgust. The other figure, also looking her over, was Bellatrix Lestrange, yet she didn't look disgusted…_she looked elated_.

"It's true then?" Bellatrix whispered with shining eyes. "Draco, you've done it!"

Draco shot Hermione an awkward sort of glance before forcing a smile for his aunt. He then approached her and raised his sleeve. Bellatrix's mouth fell open slightly and she gently touched the marking.

"Lucius told us your task had gone well, but we were skeptical." Snape drawled, his eyes boring into Hermione's.

"I see she didn't come willingly." Bellatrix said with a giggle as her eyes raked over Hermione's unkempt appearance.

"They never do, Bellatrix." Snape sneered.

"Dumbledore trusts you!" Hermione shouted angrily, looking at Snape with wide eyes. Snape just continued to look at her with disgust.

"Of course he does, you stupid girl!" Bellatrix hissed. "That old fool thinks anyone can change, but no one can…not truly. Can they Severus?"

"Why would I stray from the Dark Lord's path?" Snape asked with a sinister smile. "It is the path of power, is it not?"

"Yes!" Bellatrix rasped excitedly, nearing Hermione with one black eyebrow raised.

"Are you the Headmistress of this place?" Hermione asked.

"The Dark Lord has no need for such things." Bellatrix replied. "This school is his and his alone."

"But it was you that they quoted in the Daily Prophet, wasn't it?" Hermione prompted, "Saying that you were the Headmistress and that this school was in no way affiliated with Voldemort and that-…"

Hermione gasped, and her cheek immediately seared with pain. With one long, crimson fingernail, Bellatrix had slashed down Hermione's face. Bellatrix made a tittering noise as she looked at her fingernail, which now had a few drops of Hermione's blood on it.

"Your lips are not worthy to speak his name!" Bellatrix exclaimed, looking at Hermione with wide eyes.

Hermione looked to Snape, who was standing near the door with an indecipherable expression, while Bellatrix approached Draco with her finger extended, her long, black hair swinging behind her.

"Look, Draco!" She whispered, looking at her finger with wide eyes. "_Reveal_!"

Hermione watched as her blood rose from Bellatrix's fingernail and turned black as oil before dropping to the ground and returning to its crimson shade.

"Dirty-blood!" Bellatrix breathed in revulsion before spitting at Hermione's feet. "Look at me girl." She said. Hermione lifted her gaze to the crazed woman before her, "You saw him, didn't you? The Dark Lord?" She asked excitedly, "He no longer looks like a serpent, does he? He is fully man once more. His strength is back, and your foul friend will soon be lying in a puddle of his own polluted blood!"

Hermione could feel a trickling of blood rolling down her cheek, "Why does he no longer look like a serpent?" Hermione asked quietly, remembering Harry's description of Voldemort's red eyes, bald head, and slitted nostrils.

"The Dark Lord's rebirthing was just the beginning of his bodily resurrection." Bellatrix began excitedly, "How does it go Severus? The tongue of seven and heart of ten make the body whole again…"

"I believe that is correct." Snape responded in an almost bored voice.

"So, the hearts of ten innocent people were used to bring him strength?" Hermione asked appalled, looking at her Potions Master in disbelief.

"Innocent?" Bellatrix asked as she released a shrill cackle, "Only the infantine are innocent." She added before rubbing her stomach absently, which Hermione then noticed was visibly swollen underneath her cloak.

"You're…you're..." Hermione stuttered, suddenly feeling more and more sick.

"My husband was taken from me, but not before he left me with child." Bellatrix said coldly. Bellatrix's eyes then began to narrow as if she had just remembered something. "Do you know what they've done with my ring? They took it from him! Lucius saw that Mundungus Fletcher take my husband's ring, and you know where it is, don't you?"

Hermione began sidling along the wall as this demented woman came closer and closer. "I don't know what you're talking about!" Hermione lied. She knew exactly where the Black family ring was. It was at the bottom of Harry's chest at Hogwarts, but Hermione wasn't about to reveal that to this madwoman.

"You lying dirtied little Mudblood!" Bellatrix yelled before raising one skeletally thin hand as if to strike.

Hermione closed her eyes and raised her bound hands to shield her face. When nothing happened, she reopened her eyes to see Snape holding Bellatrix back by her arms, which were struggling madly.

"No, Bellatrix!" Snape shouted, "You know the Dark Lord would be angered if we injured her without his consent. She is his now." This statement seemed to calm Bellatrix, who stopped struggling and began to smile.

"Yes…" She said maliciously, "She is his. She will get the pain she deserves soon enough."

"Right." Snape said, releasing his hold on Bellatrix and approaching Hermione. "Now, we should go above and report to the Dark Lord. He will want word that Miss Granger has been put away."

"Yes…" Bellatrix breathed, her heavily lidded eyes raking over Hermione one last time before she turned to her nephew. "Come, Draco!"

Draco went to the cell door and opened it slowly; removing the charm that had thus been keeping it ajar, yet, Snape was still staring at Hermione.

"Well, Severus?" Bellatrix prompted from the doorway.

Snape looked over his shoulder at his two fellow Death Eaters before clasping Hermione's chin with his cold hand. Hermione flinched when he placed his thumb over the cut on her cheek.

"I trust that you will remain quiet so as not to disturb the Wemics, correct?" Snape asked, raising one eyebrow. Hermione was about to nod when she saw his mouth moving silently.

Suddenly, Hermione felt the burning of the cut on her cheek ease until she could feel no pain at all. Snape then released his hold on her face, lowered his eyebrow, and turned on his heel for the door. Draco and Bellatrix exited, but before Snape followed he looked over his shoulder at Hermione and waved a hand in her direction. She felt the invisible rope around her wrists depart before Snape's robes disappeared behind the slamming metal door. The sound of the key locking the door seemed to echo in the small, dark room.

Hermione rested her weight against the wall as she sunk down to the cold floor, and brought a hand to her cheek. There was some dried blood, but there was no longer a cut. _Snape_… Voldemort thought him to be a Death Eater; Dumbledore thought him a converted man… _Which was he_? If he were a Death Eater, why had he healed her cheek and unbound her hands?Was it an act?If he were converted, why hadn't he told the Order where this castle was located? He had probably been inside numerous times throughout the year! But, the Fidelius Charm would have prevented him giving out any information about the school's whereabouts or even anything that occurred inside the castle. _Maybe she wasn't lost forever… _

As Hermione sat in the deadly still and quiet cell, she began to come to herself slightly. _She was achy_. She had a cut on her back from falling in the forest and numerous scrapes along her arms and legs. _She was dirty_. Her clothes were muddy and torn. Her buttoned white shirt was no longer white, and her woolen skirt was fraying at many spots. _Why hadn't she changed out of her uniform after classes today? _

Hermione felt a nervous laugh bubbling in her stomach, but she stifled it with her hand. "Oh, I can't lose my mind now…" Hermione whispered into the dark. The lone candle offered just enough light to cast eerie shadows about the room.

It was just a bit humorous that she was sitting in a cavernous cell under a mountain on the island of Fohr, Voldemort's headquarters, and she was regretting that she didn't have a change of clothes.

She had heard tale of many captives of Azkaban losing their minds during captivity. Would that happen to her? Had it started already? How much longer did she have to live? What type of torture would they use? The Cruciatus Curse…or were there worse means of torture used by the Death Eaters? It didn't matter! She would never reveal anything to them! Like she had said, she would die before she helped Voldemort capture Harry.

_But would she have to die?_ She now had a small flicker of hope that had been rekindled by the possibility that Snape were truly on her side. But even if he _weren't_… If she could get free long enough to run to a town, she could use a telephone to call home, or possibly find a wizarding family that would allow her to floo to the Burrow or something. She was clever enough to figure something out…

_Although…maybe she wasn't all that clever after all._ She had fallen for Malfoy's trap. How long had he been planning this? She had already realized that the commotion she had seen at the doors of the Great Hall was a diversion intended to keep Hagrid from his hut. _It had worked_…

She had also realized just when Malfoy had gotten a hair from Ron's head for the Polyjuice Potion. It was surely that strange Sunday in February when Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle had approached her and Ron on the grounds. They had been looking for a fight so that they could obtain the most important ingredient of the potion. _It had worked…_

Everything had gone according to Malfoy's plan, with the exception of Crabbe's death and the extra sixteen-foot passenger on the Portkey.

_Why had she been so stupid!_ She should have _insisted_ that they tell Dumbledore before going to Hagrid's hut. Why would they do anything else? If Harry had screamed and flown to the forest, Dumbledore should have been the first person alerted… But she had followed her captor, hand-in-hand, into the forest, where she had then lost her wand and mirror.

She _should_ have been able to hold onto her wand and mirror, and she _should_ have been able to make better use of those things while she had them.

But now…she had nothing, save the faint flicker of hope that Snape was truly a spy for Dumbledore… Then she wasn't completely alone on this island. But…if Snape _were_ a spy for Voldemort…she was as good as dead. The Order would remain un-alerted… Ron and Harry would have no idea where she was… _No one would.

* * *

_

"Turn a bit more South, Harry!" Ron shouted over the increasing winds…_or was Harry just increasing his speed_?

According to Ron's map, they had about fifty miles until they reached the island. Meaning they had about fifteen minutes remaining of their journey.

It was surreal for Ron to think that a few hours ago,he had been worrying about Quidditch. And now…Hermione's life was on the line. Ron kept repeating the facts to himself. Voldemort wanted Hermione in order to bring Harry to him. So, Draco had been sent to kidnap her, and he had succeeded. But what now? Would they try to force information about Harry from her? Would they let her live if she didn't reveal anything to them?

Ron checked inside his jacket pocket for Hermione's wand and mirror. As he clasped the mirror in his hand, Ron felt a feeling of disgust…_at himself_. He should have shouted into the mirror when he'd had the chance. He had seen Malfoy and Hermione through the glass; he had seen him push her to the ground, yet he had said nothing. But if he had said something, he might not have seen Grawp's cave…but the only thing gained from Grawp's cave were Hermione's things…when all they really needed was the vision of the Wemic from Harry.

She had yelled for him, and he had not responded. _She must be terrified beyond all reasoning… _Ron thought, releasing his hold on the mirror. _I am… _

Suddenly, Ron felt a change in Harry's speed. He was slowing. Looking down, Ron saw more than an endless sea…he saw land. It was a small island. From their altitude, Ron could see its entire perimeter. Although…the Northeastern corner of the island was unusual. It wasn't flat and green like the rest of the island. It was heavily wooded and immensely foggy. It was a fog unlike any Ron had ever seen. It reached from the ground all the way up to the peaks of some barely visible jagged, black mountains.

Ron didn't have to say anything, as Harry continued to slow his speed and head straight for the Northeastern corner. Their altitude was quickly dropping as they neared the outer edge of the dense forest. Ron was almost certain he saw a tree fall somewhere in the middle of the forest before Harry quickly landed at the base of a large hill.

It seemed much darker on the ground than it had in the sky, under the moon and stars. Judging from the moon's position, it was surely ten o'clock. Ron quietly jumped down from Harry and removed his wand. He then tucked Hermione's robes into his jacket as Harry began transforming.

"It's freezing here..." Ron whispered looking into the trees before them._ It was an unnatural cold..._

"Yeah…" Harry agreed, standing up from all fours. His face looked pained.

"You alright?" Ron asked, a nervous sensation moving through him. "Are you getting a vision or something? Can you see her?"

"No…no…I've just never flown that far before." Harry replied massaging his right shoulder and then his left. "But I'm fine."

"Whenwill the Order arrive?" Ron asked, looking about them uneasily; he already felt as if they were being watched.

"Soon."

"So…into the trees or over the hill?"

Harry frowned as he looked at their two choices. He too had his wand ready. "I vote for the hill…but we'll have to go by foot. It's too foggy for me to fly over." Harry replied.

Ron nodded in agreement, looking up at the hill. "Harry…" Ron began, "This hill is more like a bunch of…well…"

"Jagged rocks?" Harry offered darkly.

"Well…_yeah_…" Ron replied. He hadn't been thinking of Harry's vision of Ginny at all…_until now_…but that was crazy…

"Harry, Ginny's at Hogwarts." Ron said evenly."She'll be safe there."

There was no response, but Ron didn't have time to wait for one. So, he started to approach the hill, but before he could take one step, Harry held a hand out to stop him.

"Maybe we should wait for the Order." Harry muttered, scanning the sky.

"_Wait_?" Ron asked incredulously. "Are you mental? We can't just stand here. It's already been at least two hours since the bastard took her!"

"I know, but…"

"Listen, if you would rather wait around to see if Ginny decided to tag along with the Order…_fine_…but I can't just stand here."

"That's not what-…"

"Harry-"

"_I know you love her_!" Harry whispered urgently, grabbing Ron's arm. "I love Hermione too, but if we're going to find her we're going to have to work together. The only reason I suggested waiting was because I don't know what we're going to encounter on this island and I want to make sure we do what's best for her. If we'll have a better chance of getting her out of there when the Order arrives, then I think we should wait for the Order. Last time I rushed into the unknown…someone got killed."

"I'm sorry." Ron muttered. "You're right… But can we at least search the island for the castle instead of just standing around?"

"The castle could be bigger than Hogwarts, and we won't see it." Harry said, rubbing his finger along his scar.

"What do you mean we won't see it?" Ron asked desperately, feeling as if the pulse of his heart were a steady reminder of the seconds ticking by.

"Do you really think this Slytherin School of Magic would still be hidden if it weren't under the Fidelius Charm?" Harry asked, lowering his hand from his forehead.

"The Fidelius Charm?" Ron breathed, a feeling of dread washing over him. "So, how are we going to get in?"

"We'll have to get the location from the Secret Keeper." Harry replied. His eyes then narrowed as he continued, "And…there's only one person Voldemort would trust as his Secret Keeper."

"Himself…" Ron rubbed his hand down his face in frustration.

"Right." Harry said with a note of finality. "I'm going to have to delve into his mind to find the secret of this place's location."

"But I still wont' be able to see the place."

"Not yet." Harry began, "But there's another way to see a place without getting the information from the Secret Keeper. You'll have to look through the front doors."

"That's all?" Ron asked surprised. Harry simply nodded, before looking Ron up and down.

"Can you turn your clothes black?" Harry asked hastily.

Ron glanced down at his attire. _Blue jeans, a bright orange shirt, and a red jacket…great for Quidditch, but not for sneaking around an island._ Ron immediately began an incantation for darkening his clothes; Harry did the same. Harry then began tapping Ron on the shoulder with his wand, and murmuring something under his breath. Ron was about to ask Harry what he was doing when he felt the sensation of ice-cold water trickling down his back.

"Disillusionment Charm." Harry said simply, before he then performed the same incantation to himself. Ron watched as his friend disappeared.

"Alright," Harry began quietly, "Before we start wandering around this place, I should at least make sure I have the ability to see the castle…so…uh…hang on a second."

Ron heard Harry take a deep breath before going completely silent. _Please find it…_Ron thought desperately. Ron was preparing himself for a long wait. Surely extracting information of this importance from Voldemort's mind was not an easy task.

"Come on…" Harry whispered suddenly. Ron felt his arm being grabbed, and he was then ushered to the side of the hill. "You go first; I'll follow your sound."

"Wh-…you've found it already?" Ron asked with a mixture of awe and relief.

"Yeah…had to be quick." Harry responded. "I don't think Voldemort would like it much if he knew his Secret Keeper wasn't doing his job properly."

"So, why in bloody hell didn't you do that when we first found out about this Slytherin School?" Ron asked in exasperation.

"I did." Harry said simply. "It's only because we're so close to him that I could enter his mind that easily."

"So, can you see it now?" Ron asked, feeling a bit more hopeful.

"No…but I'd wager a handful of galleons it's over this hill."

Ron nodded even though Harry couldn't see him, before placing one hand on the wall of the hill. It was difficult to tell any detail about the hill, other than it was just as dark as the night sky, but Ron had expected to feel some sort of grass or moss covering the jagged rise. He had instead grabbed hold of a very hard, smooth surface.

Harry had said he would follow Ron's sound, so Ron began awkwardly scaling the stone. This wasn't a nicely rounded hill at all, Ron soon discovered. It was segment after segment of vertical slabs of rock. After scaling each segment, there would be a one-foot-width ledge followed by another wall to clamber up. It was such a slow process. Ron had to find something to hold onto with each hand, then find a small crevice for his foot, before hoisting himself up a little ways and repeating the process. Ron soon broke into a sweat. His hands and nose were freezing, but his clothes were drenched.

The forest that they had decided not to venture inside, seemed to rise alongside the hill. Ron was sure there was a soft, mossy ground in the forest, which rose over a nice rounded hill, but Ron much preferred the jagged rocks to the foggy trees. He didn't trust those trees. He and Harry couldn't risk being captured by liontaurs for an easier route.

While climbing one particular segment of his preferred rock, Ron heard a grunt from Harry and the sound of a chunk of rock falling down the walls to the ground. He then heard a whispered, _'I'm fine…keep going,_' but it was then that Ron realized how far up they had gone. It had taken that chunk of rock a while before it had ceased its tumbling…its _noisy_ tumbling. Ron hadn't heard or seen anyone since they had landed, but he felt as if their presence was known.

After what felt like forever, Ron saw something on the next ledge…a tree… _no_…several trees. Ron quickened his pace up the wall until he reached a ledge that didn't contain a black wall in front of it. Instead, this ledge was actually a vast field with a spattering of trees, and a stream running across it.

They were on a plateau. The fog was so dense overhead; the night sky was no longer visible. But, Ron could see the entire area of this strange plateau, which had a perimeter surrounded by the strange jagged hills like the one he and Harry had just climbed. At one end of the plateau, however, there was a wall of mountains that extended up past the fog.

"There…" Harry whispered, panting slightly. Ron was wheezing, as well, and he hadscrapes on the palms of his hands.

"The castle?" Ron asked.

"You see those mountains?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, the castle is in front of them…or…well, it's sort of built into them. Anyway, I know I said we should wait for the Order, but we can't just stand here now that I have it in sight…let's g-…"

"What do you mean you've lost him?"

Ron froze mid-breath as an angry voice echoed along the plateau. Turning toward the sound, Ron saw two black-robed, hooded figures emerging from the forest that he and Harry had bypassed. They had come to a halt just outside the perimeter of the trees, and one of them seemed to be yelling into the forest.

"Answer me! How do you lose a sixteen-foot tall giant?"

Ron was sure his open mouth had just opened wider. It was quite possible or even probable that there were thousands of sixteen-foot tall giants in the world… _But Ron only knew of one… _

"It would be easier to find Giant if Dark Lord's Dementors would leave island and take cold and white haze with them." Said a deep voice from someone…or _something_, who was now emerging from the trees.

"_Wemic_…" Ron breathed as he stared at the massive creature. Ron had always seen centaurs as being mildly creepy, but they were nothing as compared to this beast with a necklace of stone discs around his tattooed neck.

"I thought you Wemics were supposed to be good trackers!" The angry man shouted, "You should be able to find a giant blind-folded!"

"We think he may have entered caves. Besides, there is another presence you should worry about now." The Wemic said gravely. Ron then felt Harry grab his arm and pull him behind a rather large tree trunk.

"Presence?" The man asked haughtily, "You stupid superstitious beast…"

The Wemic took one step forward, which brought him to stand in front of the Death Eater. He then reached one large hand down, grasped the Death Eater by the collar, and lifted him from the ground. The other hooded figure ran a few steps backward and removed his wand.

"My name is not Wemic or Beast, it is Aloysius, Guarder of the Trees, and you will do well to remember that, Rastaban…" Aloysius growled before dropping Rastaban, who fell hard to the ground, but quickly stood and removed his wand. "You as well, Vincent. You do not want to meet fate like your son."

Before Ron could truly take in the phrase 'fate like your son,'Crabbe let out a yell and shot a purple jet of light toward Aloysius, who at the same time, removed one of the discs from his necklace and threw it to the ground. A wall of rock, similar to those Ron and Harry had just been climbing, shot up from the ground where the disc had fallen, deflecting the curse, which Crabbe quickly ducked.

"I am true friend of Earth, and your wizard spells are no match for that." Aloysius shouted, turning for the trees. "Rocks tell me of a presence. You have been warned." He added before disappearing into the forest.

Crabbe helped Lestrange up from the ground, and they both put their wands away. "The rocks tell him of a presence?" Lestrange hissed, brushing his robes off, "The beasts are mad…"

"We should tell the Dark Lord that we've yet to find the giant." Crabbe said as he and Lestrange began making their way toward the mountains, where Harry had said the castle was situated. Ron felt Harry grab hold of his arm again and begin leading him after the two Death Eaters.

"He won't be happy." Lestrange muttered.

"He has the girl." Crabbe began, "It's possible he'll give us a break."

Crabbe and Lestrange exchanged a worried look before quickening their pace toward the castle. Ron and Harry quickened their paces as well. '_He has the girl_.' Ron repeated to himself. _She's alright_… _He wouldn't have worded it that way if Hermione were_…

Ron tried to clear his head as they neared the mountains. He needed to focus. They were about to gain entrance. These idiots were leading them right through the front doors and they didn't even realize it. That Wemic had '_sensed a presence_.' Ron was sure it was him and Harry. He wasn't sure how or why their presence was sensed, but Ron wanted to make sure and keep a good distance between himself and the liontaurs.

Wand in hand, Ron began going over some of the spells he'd learned this term from Whitman. That curse Crabbe had sent toward Aloysius was fairly sloppy in Ron's opinion, and his hope of saving Hermione was growing a bit with each step. He was beginning to realize that Death Eaters were simply men… The only things they had that Ron didn't was experience and ruthlessness…

Suddenly, Ron's self-confidence boosting was interrupted by the sudden halt of Harry, who held Ron back. The Death Eaters stopped as well, and Ron saw Lestrange reaching a hand out into thin air. Lestrange then closed his fist and pulled backward. As Ron stood completely still, trying his hardest to keep his heavy breathing as quiet as possible, a long hallway appeared before him…a long, stone, green-flame lit hallway in the middle of air.

Then, a large black door appeared, followed by a colossal castle of black stone. Above the black doors was an engraving of a green snake and the words, '_Slytherin School of Magic_.'

Harry released Ron's arm as the two Death Eaters stepped inside the castle. As soon as their feet had crossed over the threshold the doors began to close, and Ron and Harry immediately slipped inside.

The heavy doors slammed shut behind them, and Ron and Harry exchanged a look of relief. They had made it…undetected and… _Wait_… Ron and Harry turned toward one another, and Harry's horrified expression was surely mimicked on Ron's face. Ron pressed himself up against the wall to the right of the doors; Harry did the same on the wall opposite him. Luckily there were two stone columns shielding them from view.

Neither of them had counted on the possibility of their Disillusionment Charm not working once inside the castle. _But they should have… of course Voldemort would have numerous charms and enchantments on his lair!_

Crabbe and Lestrange, somehow still oblivious to Ron and Harry's presence, continued down the long hallway, passed two doors on the left and two on the right, toward a large marbled staircase at the opposite end. Ron had a good guess at who resided at the top of those stairs.

"So, Egon is the name of the Wemic that the Dark Lord is growing weary of?" Asked a horribly familiar voice.

Ron peeked around his column to see Lucius Malfoy and a shorter, balding man descending the stairs at the opposite end of the hall. The shorter man was Peter Pettigrew. Ron saw something shining at the hem of Pettigrew's sleeve…something silver; it was the hand Harry had told he and Hermione about. The sick feeling Ron had at the sight of Pettigrew was overshadowed by the burning anger in his stomach at Malfoy. The man who had attempted to take Hermione…the man who had attacked her home was standing within hexing distance, but Ron had to stay hidden. _Now was not the time for revenge._

"Yeah...Egon…" Pettigrew murmured tiredly. "He asksquestion after question. I think he's smarter than the others."

Lucius' and Pettigrew's steps halted when they met the other two men in the corridor. Lucius drawling voice echoed, "The Dark Lord does not wish to see anyone for the rest of the night."

"So, what are we supposed to-…" Lestrange began, but Lucius interrupted.

"Sleep."

"Sleep?"

"Rastaban, you and Vincent will watch her cell after my watch." Lucius said. Ron clenched his fists at the term '_cell_.'

"Well, when is your watch?" Crabbe asked.

"Now." Lucius replied. "I don't know who's on watch with me, but we will alert both of you when it is time to trade posts."

Crabbe grunted in response before he and Lestrange turned, and thefour Death Eaters began making their way back down the corridor toward Ron and Harry. _Please don't go outside_… Ron thought, his wand ready at his side… _Please go through one of the doorways_…

Ron's heart was beating so hard he was afraid one of the Death Eaters might hear it, but their footsteps, which had been growing steadily louder, suddenly stopped. Ron leaned forward ever so slightly, despite Harry's shaking head, to see Pettigrew, Rastaban, and Crabbe disappearing up one flight of stairs. Lucius, however, had gone through one of the doorways on the opposite wall.

As soon as all footsteps had faded,Ron crossed the hall to Harry. "Did you see which way Lucius went?" Ron whispered urgently.

"No…" Harry murmured. "I was too busy trying to cast a Disillusionment Charm. It's useless. There's some sort of barrier against them in this castle."

"I figured." Ron muttered. "Well, I know Lucius went through one of the doorways on the right wall…one of us can go up…the other down."

"I agree." Harry began, "Listen, whoever finds her first should get her out of the castle as soon as possible."

"Right. We can meet at that hill we scaled, alright?" Ron offered, looking at the two doorways, "I'll take downstairs."

Harry gave Ron a small pat on the back. "Good luck, mate."

"You too." Ron replied, and then as an afterthought he added, "Hey…if you run into…_him_…just…just be careful."

Harry nodded; his jaw clenched, before they each approached their respective paths, gave each other a parting nod, and entered the stairwells.

As soon as Ron stepped onto the stairs, he felt sure that this was the way to Hermione. He could smell damp earth, and the deeper he went, the cooler and darker it became. _Cold and scared_…that's exactly how Voldemort would want his prisoners.

It took Ron a while to reach the bottom of the stairway. He made sure not to make a sound. Once he had reached the downstairs floor, he felt a feeling of foreboding. In front of him stood a large cave entrance with a forked tunnel just beyond the opening. _But which way to get to Hermione?_

Ron approached the opening and stopped to listen. He couldn't hear anything…but he _saw_ something… There was a smudge mark along the inside curve of the opening on the left-hand side. It looked as if someone had run their fingers along the wall…someone with _small_ fingers. Ron's heart rate began to quicken as he began inching his way down the left tunnel of the fork.

_This was the right way… He knew it._ The temptation to break into a run was almost overpowering, but Ron settled with the longest strides he could manage. There were torches on the walls, but they were few. There was about one lit torch every twenty yards, creating shadows that moved with the flicking flames.

Ron was about to round a corner, when he noticed a small crevice in the rock. It appeared natural, but he crossed the floor to examine it nonetheless. It was fairly narrow, just big enough for Ron to squeeze into, but it only seemed to be about two feet deep. Stepping out of the crevice, Ron turned to resume his walking when he noticed a large black shadow that he hadn't seen upon entering the crevice.

It was a tall figure in black robes that had just rounded the corner, and their pale face was staring with wide eyes directly at Ron. _Professor Snape_… Ron opened his mouth to utter the one word reverberating in his skull.. _Traitor_! But before he could speak…

"Severus?" Lucius Malfoy called from just around the corner. "Have you seen something?"

Ron couldn't see Lucius, but he could hear his steady footsteps… In seconds, two Death Eaters would be staring wide-eyed at him. Ron raised his wand and pointed it at Snape, who suddenly turned his back on Ron.

"No." Snape said suddenly, in a very cool and collected voice. Ron retreated back into his two-foot crevice just as Lucius rounded the corner. Now Ron could see both men, but neither could see him.

"Are you alright?" Lucius asked, sounding a bit suspicious, and looking down the tunnel, of which Ron had just come.

"I'm perfectly alright." Snape said coolly. Ron saw one of Snape's hands move to rest behind his back. He was holding tightly to his wand. "Though, something has just occurred to me. Miss Granger's cell can not simply be opened by a mere _Alohomora_, can it?"

"Of course not, Severus." Lucius said, turning to Snape with furrowed brows. "Only with a key can anyone open that lock." Lucius added, motioning around the corner from which both men had just come.

"Good then." Snape replied simply before flicking his wrist slightly. There was then a distant sound down the corridor from where Ron had just come. It sounded like the falling of pebbles down a wall.

Lucius raised his wand and pointed down the tunnel, a curious look on his face. "It's probably one of those damned felines…"

"Yes, but we shouldn't assume." Snape drawled, taking a few steps down the tunnel, toward Ron's crevice. "Shall we?"

Lucius sighed agitatedly before following behind Snape's hasty footsteps. Ron leaned as far back into the crevice as possible as the two men walked straight passed him. Snape did not even cut his eyes in Ron's direction. As Ron let out a long, silent breath, he made a promise to himself to never complain about his Potions essays again…_if he were to get out of this alive_.

As soon as Ron could no longer hear their footsteps, he stepped out of his crevice and hurried around the corner. _And there it was_… there was one, lone, metal door against the left wall of the tunnel. There was a keyhole, but no handle or window. And…just down the tunnel from the door was another fork.

Ron placed one hand on the cold metal of the door. He then pressed his ear against it, but heard nothing. It didn't matter… _he knew_… Hermione was just beyond this door. But he had no key… Ron ran one anxious hand through his hair as he glanced nervously one way and then the other. Maybe Lucius was wrong…

"_Alohomora_!" Ron whispered urgently. Nothing…

_Would he have to use a powerful spell to destroy the door_? That was too dangerous. Hermione could be injured. But he had no key! _Wait_! Ron's heart stopped in his chest as he began scanning the cave floor for a small rock of some sort.

"There!" Ron whispered, crossing the tunnel and picking up a rock that fit nicely in his palm. He then crossed back to the door, held the rock up to the keyhole and put his wand to the rock. "_Pacefarius_." He muttered.

The rock immediately turned into a golden key. "Blimey, I love Transfiguration…" Ron breathed, holding the key up for inspection.

Ron turned his head quickly to one side. _Footsteps_…but not from the direction of Lucius and Snape… He didn't have time to stick around and find out who was approaching with steady…_and somewhat odd_… footsteps. Ron thrust the key into the door, turned it, and heard the glorious sound of an unlatching lock. Without further delay, Ron removed the key, pushed the door open, and stepped inside. Without so much as a glance about the room, he returned the key to its rock form, and lodged it between the door and its frame. He should still be able to open it, yet it would appear closed from the outside…_hopefully_.

"Hermione?" Ron croaked.

There she was. She was sitting in one corner of the small cell, draped in shadows, her knees pulled into her chest. Her clothes were tattered…her hair beyond bushy…scrapes covered her legs, arms, and face… And her expression… She was staring up at him with her mouth partway open and a few silent tears welling in her brown eyes.

"Hermione…" Ron repeated again as he took long strides toward her.

"Get…_away_…" She said shakily, through gritted teeth as she hoisted herself up off the ground. Ron stopped in his tracks. "Don't even _think_ about touching me! You cruel, hateful…" Her angry voice trailed off as she roughly wiped the few fallen tears from her cheeks.

"Hermione, it's _me_." Ron said softly, using all the willpower he had in him to keep from embracing her. "Harry and I traveled four hundred miles over the ocean to-…"

"Stop it!" She screamed. Ron held a hand up to silence her as he looked worriedly at the door, but she continued,"You finished your task, haven't you? I'm here, aren't I? Why can't you just leave me alone? Why can't you-."

Ron took the remaining two steps between them and placed his fingers gently over her lips. She placed both hands on his chest, and began to push on him…_but she stopped_. He stared deeply into her eyes, and he felt her quick, warm breath on his fingertips becoming quicker as she gazed at him with furrowed brows.

Reaching into his jacket, Ron removed her wand and placed it in one of her delicate hands. Her eyes widened as she looked at this unexpected token. Ron then reached into his jacket again and removed her robes. He gently draped them around her shoulders, which then began shaking with sobs as she looked up at him and released a hugh sigh.

Hermione flung both arms around Ron's neck and began softly sobbing into his jacket collar. He wrapped his arms around her without hesitation as silent tears began rolling down his own cheeks.

"Thank bloody Merlin…" Ron said as he breathed in her wonderful scent…_her wonderfully alive scent._ She was still sobbing, and her robes fell from her shoulders to the floor.

"I've been thinking of all the things I wanted to tell you if I ever saw you again, but now that you're here I can't remember _any_ of them." Shewhispered as she clung to him.

"How about, 'I love you?" Ron asked, using one hand to quickly wipe his eyes before leaning down to take her lips with his. This kiss was soft and lingering. Time was short at the moment...too short for adequate words and embraces, but it was a kiss that said everything for them.

"I love you..." She whispered as their kiss ended. Ron rested his forehead upon hers for a moment, before she nestled her head into his chest and wrapped her arms about his waist. And it was then that Ron noticed the back of Hermione's shirt.

"Oh _hell_…what did they _do_ to you?" He asked, leaning back from their embrace to judge her eyes.

"Ron…" She began, wiping her confused eyes with her hands, "…I was _kidnapped_."

"No, Hermione...I mean, the back of your shirt is completely covered in blood!" Ron whispered urgently, trying to turn her around by her shoulders; she was resisting. "Let me see it, Hermione. You're hurt."

"We don't have time for that, though." Hermione said swiftly, picking her robes up off the floor. "Someone could come at any moment."

Ron sighed heavily as he looked from the door to the ceiling, unwillingly admitting to himself that she was quite right.

"How did you get here?" She asked as she hastily pulled on her robes and buttoned them.

"With a little help from the mirrors…a little help from Neville's potion…and a lot of help from a Pegasus." Ron replied before leaning down to kiss Hermione's lips once more.

"So Harry…he's…" Hermione began worriedly.

Ron glanced up at the solid stone ceiling of the cell. "He's…_about_." He muttered before looking back down at Hermione's increasingly furrowing brows. "Look, right now we just need to worry about getting you out of this place."

"Ron, _no_!" Hermione exclaimed, "I went and got myself kidnapped so it's my fault Harry's here. We can't just leave him!"

"Hermione, Harry and I already have a meeting place. We've worked it all out. I mean, as far as we know-"

"Great Scarred One is already on grounds."

Ron swung around, instinctively aiming his wand at the intruder, with the intent of disarming. However, the intruder, who had to duck under the doorframe in order to enter, had no wand. As Ron looked from the massive beast's paws to his long mane of hair, the absence of a wand brought him little solace. If the beast were to enter the cell completely, he would fill the room.

"Look, Wemic," Ron began, keeping his wand arm steady, "If you come any closer, I will be forced to-"

"His name is Egon." Hermione interrupted in a small voice. Ron's breath caught in his throat, and he looked down at her with one raised eyebrow.

"You know him?" He asked incredulously.

"Well…we've met." Hermione replied, keeping her head tilted back and her eyes on the Wemic. There was a strange silent moment in which the three cellmates took turns looking from one to the other, but then Egon spoke.

"I see small boy wandering from castle. I follow him, and discover him to be Great Scarred One of legend. He discovers dark secret of Dark Lord."

"Is he talking about Harry?" Ron asked Hermione with wide eyes, his wand still pointed at Egon's chest. Hermione simply clung to Ron's arm and looked at him with worried eyes.

"I must explain from beginning…" Egon said before backing out of the cell, "But not here. Will you follow me?" He asked as Ron and Hermione stepped out of the small cell cautiously looking from left to right.

"How do we know we can trust you not to lead us straight to Voldemort?" Ron asked quietly, quickly grasping Hermione's hand.

"You don't." Egon replied before turning around to face the wall opposite the now closed cell door. "But to your left is Wemic grotto and to right are black robed men. My path is safest."

Ron looked down the tunnel from left to right. What did this creature mean by '_his way_?' There _was_ no other way out.

"Egon…" Hermione began, and by the way she bit her lip, Ron knew she was thinking the same as him.

"Will you follow?" Egon asked.

Ron looked to Hermione, and they exchanged anxious glances. The Wemic then approached the wall directly opposite the cell and stopped. Ron was contemplating whether he would rather face Death Eaters or Wemics… Death Eaters were not as physically strong, but they had enough sense not to stare at cave walls at times such as these.

Deciding that it was time to bid farewell to Egon, Ron approached the beast's side, and gently cleared his throat. "Um…Egon…I appreciate the offer, but in truth, we don't have time for…for…-"

"Truth is always in plain sight." Egon replied simply without so much as a glance down at Ron, who was now beginning to lose his patience entirely.

Egon then removed one solitary glass bead from his necklace. The beads on his necklace were transparent with colored mist inside. This particular bead contained purple mist. Without warning, Egon threw the bead to the ground before the wall, where it shattered, releasing the purple mist to risefrom the ground and cling to the solid cave wall. An opening to another tunnel immediately appeared.

"Well," Ron began, squeezing tightly to Hermione's hand, "That's definitely in plain sight."

"Let's go." Hermione said without waiting for Egon. She pushed passed the Wemic, dragging Ron behind her, and entered the new tunnel, which was identical to those on the other side, minus the torches.

Egon followed behind them, and as soon as his lengthy body was through the cave door, the opening disappeared. This tunnel was identical to those on the other side, minus the torches.

"_Lumos_." Ron and Hermione said together. The white light from their wands illuminated the path winding in front of them, for a solid ten yards.

With their hands clasped and their lit wands held high, Ron and Hermione let the Wemic move around them and begin to lead the way down the tunnel. As Ron squeezed tightly to Hermione's hand, he felt a surge of empowerment. He loved her so much. His world was walking beside him, bravely, after a night of pure terror, and Ron knew that he would stop at nothing to get them off of this island alive.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: 

Hey everyone! I hope everyone is enjoying the story as the ending takes on this new 'feel.' Very sorry for the delay in updating, but chapter 44 should be the last actual chapter. I will add an Epilogue, however, which will take slot 45 (at least, this is the plan right now). I really really really appreciate everyone's patience with the update, and I hope to read everyone's review on this newest chapter. Thanks to all of you!


	44. Chapter 44

The Characters and situations of Harry Potter depicted in this story are the legal property of J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, and AOL Time Warner, and have been used without permission. No copyright violation is intended. No profit is being made off this site. It is for entertainment purposes only.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

I hear it in my head like an evil mantra from a demon on my shoulder, "Don't read stories by that Sarabhi girl...She pulls you in with a chapter a day, then she'll leave you hanging for three or four months with NOTHING!" Well, if any of you have said this or thought it, I can not blame you at all. Are there reasons behind the time it took to post this chapter? Yes. Will I bore you with them to try and ease my conscience? No. All I ask before you begin reading this final chapter is this: Please, please, please...if you have any anger or frustration at how delayed this chapter has been, send me personal hate emails, draw a picture of me and use it as a dart board...whatever you need to do...but please, please, please don't hold it against the chapter itself. I really want everyone to read and enjoy! This is the last chapter, so I'd really love to have lots of reviews giving your thoughts on it. There will be an epilogue to follow it, which will go in the chapter 45 slot. Well, here's chapter 44. Please read, enjoy, and review.

**Chapter 44**

The air in the secret cave was cold and damp. The only sounds were the dripping of moisture onto the stone floor, shuffling footsteps, and three different rhythmic breathing patterns. Soft, quick breaths…shallow breaths…and deep, purring breaths… There was also a distinct smell hanging heavily amid the semi-darkness. It was the smell of dirt and stone… But for Ron… it was the smell of renewed hope.

Moments ago, Ron's insides had been squirming with the thought of not being able to find her…or of finding her without that beautiful pink color of life on her cheeks. But here he was, hand in hand with her…

Ron glanced down at the bushy-haired brunette at his side. Not only were her cheeks flushed, but her hands were warm. She was walking steadily; her wand lit and held out in front of her, as was his. She was very much alive…

Hermione lifted her head to him with anxious brown eyes. She offered him a small smile before facing forward once more and taking a deep breath. "Egon?" She prompted.

Ron's footsteps faltered for a moment at the sound of Hermione's voice in the eerie black cave. They had been tracking this Wemic for a good ten minutes in utter silence, and Ron had forgotten that this creature had yet to tell them his story of '_The Great Scarred One_.' Nor had he told them where this cave would lead them exactly. Hermione seemed to trust this beast, but Ron wasn't so sure. The Wemic he and Harry had seen earlier had been helping Rastaban and Crabbe…Death Eaters. What was the Wemic's name? Aloysius? He had even warned the two Death Eaters of a "_presence_" to be wary of… Why would _this_ Wemic be any different?

"Egon…" Hermione continued when there was only silence from the massive beast before them, "Where does this lead? What did you mean by the Great Scarred One? Is it…_Harry_? Does this lead to Harry?"

"I do not know." Egon replied deeply, and with great calm. He didn't turn around or even slow his pace.

Ron's mouth quickly went dry, "You don't _know_?" He asked incredulously. "What do you _mean_ you don't know? Do you not know if this leads to Harry…or…do you not know _where_ this leads?"

"I should start from beginning of story." Egon replied.

"Yeah, alright." Ron said, "And while you're at it…why don't you start the story with why the hell we should trust you."

"Ron!" Hermione hissed, squeezing his hand tightly.

The Wemic stopped and was momentarily quiet before replying calmly. "I have told you. To left is Wemic grotto and to right are black robed men. My path is safest."

"Ron, just let him tell his story." Hermione said pleadingly. Ron released a reluctant sigh before nodding at the Wemic, whose massive torso was turned around just enough to peer down at Ron with his bluish-yellow eyes.

"I found Great Scarred One…one who goes by name Harry…on grounds outside." Egon began, resuming his sauntering, yet somehow quick, pace, "I assumed he would not have trust for Wemic, but he told me he had story to tell Wemic called Egon. I tell him I am Egon, and he tells me dark secret."

"Harry told you a…_secret_?" Ron asked, his suspicion of this creature growing slightly. Egon's tail swished, sweeping the floor of the cave, but he ignored Ron's question as they all continued along the tunnel.

"Great Scarred One ventures high into castle in search of female youngling and instead overhears Dark Lord's dark secret. Dark Lord did _not_ tempt my father with immortality…"

"_Immortality_!" Hermione exclaimed. "I hadn't considered that…But then, why else would your father consent to the Wemics helping Voldemort?"

Ron wasn't exactly sure what this exclamation meant, but he decided to remain silent in hopes that Egon's story would begin making sense of some sort.

"My father never consented. He was never given chance. Voldemort killed my father after capturing his voice in enchanted orb." Egon continued.

"I'm sorry…did you say he captured your father's _voice_?" Ron asked, his hopes of this story _or_ cave leading them anywhere dwindling.

"Spirit Orbs." Hermione said softly, "I've heard of enchanted orbs that capture certain aspects of a person…their scent…their memories…their _voice_. But they can only be enchanted by capturing the dying breath of the one you wish to imitate. So…"

"Wait…" Ron interrupted, "Egon… Harry told you that Voldemort killed your father in order to steal his voice? Why would Voldemort want your father's voice?"

"Don't you _see_?" Hermione continued with that airy voice that meant she had _somehow_ figured out everything, "Voldemort, or anyone for that matter, would simply have to place their hand upon the Spirit Orb in order to speak with the voice of Basilius. With the voice of the Wemic's chieftain, Voldemort has the entire clan at his fingertips." Hermione finished with a fascinated look that soon turned to confusion, "But how could you not have known? You wouldn't have seen your father since his death…"

"Dark Lord tells me and my kind that Chief Basilius was to live in castle." Egon stated, "Then he makes me messenger to fool me. I was only allowed to speak with my father through closed door. Dark Lord says it is because Chieftain is ill and must stay away. He has me deliver false messages to and from my father's voice. Since my cub years, I have been taught to always follow path of Chieftain. So I did. I was foolish."

"You were just trying to be loyal to your father." Hermione said softly.

"I had to tell story to you first, female youngling." Egon said, still walking down the tunnel, "The Great Scarred One did great service to me and brethren by telling me of dark secret. But now I must tell my nation that I am their new Chieftain…and we will no longer follow Dark Lord. They must follow me."

"But what about Harry?" Ron blurted out. He didn't want to seem insensitive to this beast's family problems, but Ron really needed to know where Harry was.

"I told Great Scarred One that because he showed me kindness, I would help him save his friend." Egon began, "He wanted to come with me, but I told him it would be best if he waited on grounds. He consented."

"So, is that where you're taking us?" Hermione asked.

"This tunnel leads to grounds. But I do not know where Great Scarred One will be waiting." Egon replied.

"Is that an opening up ahead?" Ron asked, squinting his eyes enough to barely make out the outline of a breach in the seemingly never-ending stone walls.

"Yes." Egon replied.

"_Nox_." Ron whispered, "Hermione, you too." He added as their steps quickened.

Hermione looked up at him and nodded, "_Nox,_" she whispered, submerging them into semi-darkness; a chilling breeze had begun streaming through the tunnel along with a now visible pool of dim moonlight.

Still hand in hand with Hermione, Ron picked up his pace as Egon lowered his body and began quickly prowling toward the exit. Once they reached the opening, however, Ron couldn't see a thing due to the massive beast filling up the entire gap.

"Egon can you…" Ron began, but a low growl rumbled deeply sending a chill through him. The growl seemed to have filled the entire space. Egon then took several quick steps back, forcing Ron and Hermione to run backward a few yards.

"What are you growling for?" Ron asked as Hermione gripped both hands around his arm.

There was no reply, but Ron was sure he saw a pair of yellow-greenish eyes staring into the cave from the opening.

"Moritz…get back to your post." Egon commanded powerfully.

There was another growl, and Ron realized that it was not coming from Egon, but the body that belonged to the eerie pair of eyes still piercing the darkness of the cave. Ron instinctively positioned himself in front of Hermione.

"Helping prisoner… why Egon…you've _never_ disobeyed Basilius' orders." Moritz's deep voice growled.

"It is _Chief_ Basilius to you!" Egon growled back before continuing a bit sadly, "Or…it was. But he is dead. I am Chieftain now. We are no longer helping Dark Lord. We are helping younglings."

There was a pause of silence in which Ron thought perhaps Moritz simply wasn't going to respond. But, then there was a low rippling growl as Moritz entered the cave fully. Egon had to take a few more steps back to allow his massive form entrance. At the sight of Moritz, Ron reached behind him to grab Hermione's hand. The cave was so dark, even with the bit of moonlight shining in. Ron could only see Moritz's eyes and his teeth, which seemed to be shining. Of course, he and Hermione were now a good twenty feet away from the exit because of the amount of space needed to accommodate the two beasts.

"You would choose a _human_ youngling over your nation's immortality?" Moritz asked with his cold and mocking voice, which made Ron trust Egon, with his deep soothing voice, a bit more.

"Voldemort was lying to your nation!" Hermione shouted suddenly, causing Ron to jump.

Ron turned his back on the two Wemics to face Hermione. He couldn't see her very well, and was tempted to relight his wand, but he preferred feeling less exposed to this new Wemic guest.

"Hermione…_please_." Ron pleaded under his breath, but he was ignored.

"Voldemort can't even make himself immortal, though he's tried." Hermione continued, "He is manipulating you…using you!"

"Silence, youngling!" Moritz growled; Ron turned to face him with his wand ready, pressing himself against Hermione, who was shaking a bit. Ron was sure it was more from anger and frustration than fear.

"Egon, do you hear words of youngling? She says Wemics can be used and manipulated by humans. She is like most of her kind, who see themselves as superior to all creatures. No doubt she lies in order to get immortality for herself!"

"You are wrong, Moritz." Egon stated calmly. "And it is because your own heart is black that you can not see the pureness of hers."

"What profound words you speak, cousin." Moritz uttered low in his throat. Ron supposed this was meant to be a whisper, but it seemed to rumble throughout the cave. "But my heart is not black. It is red with lifeblood, and I want lifeblood to course through me _and_ our brethren forever…and that is why I let _nothing_ stand in my way!"

"What do you mean by this?" Egon asked sternly, his tail now still and arched slightly.

"I mean…" Moritz began, "I claim _Bishvajit_." At this Ron saw Moritz throw a small object to the ground, which made a sound like a small pebble bouncing along the stone floor.

A low and powerful growl was Egon's response to this strange statement from Moritz. Ron turned slightly, keeping one eye on the two Wemics, and whispered over his shoulder.

"What does bishy-whats-it mean?"

"How should I know?" Hermione whispered back.

"You're…you're _you_!" Ron whispered tensely.

"Younglings…" Egon began in a steady voice as Moritz's growl began to grow. "Run." He stated evenly.

"_Run_?" Hermione squeaked. "But wh-"

Just then a great roar erupted from Moritz as he leaped forward, claws ready. Before Ron knew exactly what was happening there was an awful sound of Hermione screaming, two massive bodies colliding, teeth gnashing, and claws scraping the stone floor and ripping taut flesh.

* * *

Hermione felt herself being dragged toward the breach in the cave. Her back was still aching from the injury she had gotten in the Forbidden Forest after being knocked to the ground by Malfoy. But she was forced to press her back against the cave wall to keep from being bombarded by one of the two beasts, now biting and clawing at each other without mercy. 

Hermione truly didn't know what _Bishvajit_ meant, but judging from Egon's response, it wasn't good.

The two Wemics were so fiercely fighting with one another; Hermione hoped that she and Ron would be able to reach the cave's opening without being killed. It seemed to be taking them forever, inch by inch, as the beasts continued to make the most awful sounds.

"Almost there…" Ron whispered over his shoulder.

He was right. The opening was just a couple of yards away. Hermione could see the trees, damp grass, and fog. Although the sight evoked a fear in her from the memories of her journey through the Portkey, it looked like a haven as compared to this… She heard one last booming roar from Egon before she and Ron finally exited the cave. The air was humid and cold, and it seemed to slap them in the face as soon as their feet touched the marshy ground. And the fog…it seemed denser than when she had first arrived through the Portkey. There was ten feet of visibility in front of them at best. However, upon looking up, Hermione could just make out the form of the castle to the left. Jagged mountains loomed high to her right, and a mass of trees was just ahead.

"We need to find Harry." Hermione whispered fiercely, taking the lead and tugging on Ron's hand. "We'll be seen on the grounds. Let's take cover in the trees."

She pulled Ron toward the trees. As they neared them, Hermione noticed that the branches and trunks were even thicker than those of the Forbidden Forest. They ducked into the forest's low-hanging branches to find something quite amazing. No fog. Along the perimeter of the forest, the field was not visible whatsoever. There was simply a thick white mass surrounding the trees. It was as if the forest was enchanted to repel the fog.

The forest, itself…was beautiful. There was no fog overhead, so the bright moonlight of the full moon shone through the tops of the trees freely. The ground was covered with bright green leaves and there were beautiful purple flowers budding around the tree trunks.

"_Wow_…" Hermione breathed before looking up at Ron. He wasn't looking down at her, however. Instead, he was looking about them nervously with a furrowed brow.

"Ron?" Hermione asked tentatively, prompting him to look down at her with his piercing blue eyes.

"We can't stay in here, Hermione." He blurted out, pulling her to him with one strong hand and raising his wand with the other.

"Why not?" Hermione asked, her heart beginning to pound faster and faster. Mostly from fear…but there was also the small thing of being pressed warmly up against Ron, whom she had so recently thought gone from her life forever. She couldn't keep herself from wrapping her arms around his waist and clinging to him.

"Harry and I…we saw Wemics earlier." Ron began, "These trees belong to them. There's even a tree-guarder…or something…His name is Aloysius, I think. Anyway, the trees are probably full of them."

"But…well…" Hermione murmured, looking from the enchanting beauty of the forest to the eerie white wall surrounding it. "It's just that there are probably Dementors running wild out there. Along with Death Eaters…and…well, Wemics aren't _bad_ creatures. They're really _very_ peaceful."

"_Peaceful_?" Ron asked, pulling away long enough to look down at her with a sort of nervous smile twitching at the corner of his mouth. "Hermione, that Moritz cat is trying to kill your dear friend Egon as we speak, and he probably would have chewed _us_ to bits if Egon hadn't been with us."

"Yes, but…"

"And that's not to mention the rest of the beasts that are following Voldemort!" Ron added tensely, still holding her to his chest with one arm.

"But Ron…" Hermione began, but before she could finish, she felt Ron's hold tighten upon her back as he somehow lost his balance and they both began falling backward.

A gasp and a thud later, Hermione found herself lying haphazardly across Ron's knees in the middle of two trees and amid a bunch of bushy, yet startlingly soft, undergrowth. She was also looking into two dark and twinkling eyes and a heart-shaped face, topped with a short cropping of silver and red hair.

"Tonks?" Hermione and Ron blurted simultaneously as they quickly re-situated themselves to a kneeling position.

"Shh!" Tonks whispered, holding one finger to her brightly painted lips. She was dressed in a black suit. Hermione had never seen anything like it. The pants, which looked as if they were made from dragon hide, were skin-tight, tapered at the ankles, and tucked into thick leather boots with thick straps. The coat had long, tight leather sleeves that covered half of Tonks' hands and buttons that went all the way up the torso, ending in the middle of her neck. Her wand was held tightly in her hand, and she had that stony, serious look Hermione remembered from that day at Grimmauld Place when Harry had burst a hole through the ceiling.

"Yes, it's me." Tonks began in a low voice that wasn't a whisper, but that Hermione had to strain to hear nonetheless. "Merlin's beard, Hermione, it's great to see you… Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, really." Hermione said, taking hold of Ron's hand. "Thanks to Ron…well, and Harry…" Hermione gazed up at Ron for a mere second, before her mouth went dry. "Oh! _Harry_! Tonks, we've got to-…"

"Forget about Harry for a second." Tonks said sharply, her eyes squinted at Ron, whose mouth was hanging open at Tonks' remark. "Mr. Weasley, I can _not_ believe that you took this mission upon yourself! Are you mad? Do you know that your mother is in the Hogwarts Infirmary? Do you know that-…"

"Mum's in the hospital?" Ron croaked.

"She fainted flat out in the floor of Dumbledore's office!"

"Dumbledore's office?" Hermione asked in confusion, as Ron's face went a bit pale.

"He called us to his office as soon as Ginny and Hagrid brought the news!" Tonks said, "The search and rescue team then set out immediately."

"When did you arrive?" Ron asked with a strange look in his eyes as his hand tightened around Hermione's.

"The Order arrived no more than an hour ago."

"What kind of search and rescue is that?" Ron whispered harshly. Hermione saw something flash in Tonks' eyes at Ron's response. "Do you know how long it took Harry and I to get to this Merlin-forsaken island? And no one was here! Hermione could've been-…" Ron took a sudden deep breath and blew it out shakily, looking to the ground.

"Listen here. I will tell you what kind of search and rescue party that is!" Tonks spat, "It's the party that took 3.7 seconds to group at Dumbledore's office after the call was sent. It's the party that then immediately flooed to a coastal Wizarding station in Germany so that we could fly our brooms over the ocean to this fog-bath!"

"You flew brooms?" Ron asked incredulously. "What in hell'd you do that for?"

"A wizard cannot apparate to places he's never been," Tonks began, "No one from the Order'd ever been to Wyk! This island's not hardly big enough to piss on, so of course it's not connected to the Floo Network. It's one hundred percent Muggles…or so thought…so it's not connected to the Portkey Network either."

"I arrived by Portkey…" Hermione began softly, almost frightened to cut in, but Tonks soon interrupted.

"The one Malfoy used was specially made; you have to know exactly what location you're preprogramming before you just up and-…"

"Alright, fine!" Ron blurted out suddenly; Hermione saw that his brows were fiercely furrowed. "Thank you for coming, _really_, but we can't sit here. Harry's out there somewhere, and who knows wha-…"

"Ol' Wings is with Dumbledore." Tonks interjected.

"Dumbledore came?" Hermione asked, a feeling of renewed hope spreading through her.

"Yes." Tonks said shortly, "Along with Arthur, Kingsley, Hestia, Emmeline, Mad-eye, Lupin, and Whitman."

"So where is everyone?" Hermione asked quickly.

An awkward look formed on Tonks' face before she responded. "Well, there was a sort of problem. The party had to split up a bit."

"What sort of a problem?" Ron asked apprehensively. "A big problem?"

"Uh…I would say it's more of a '_giant'_ problem." Tonks responded.

"Oh no…" Hermione groaned. A feeling of dread washed over her. "Is he hurt?"

"Well, no…" Tonks began, "He just sort of…made a trip into town."

"What?" Ron asked, looking completely lost. "Who's in town?"

"Grawp." Hermione stated. A look of comprehension came over Ron's face.

"I heard a Wemic talking about a giant earlier." Ron began, "Harry and I wondered if it were Grawp. But how-…?"

"He followed me." Hermione said. "He was trying to save me…but he connected with the Portkey in the process. The Wemics didn't receive him very well."

"Yeah. I don't think the Muggles received him very well, either." Tonks said with a sigh. "Arthur, Hestia, and Emmeline have gone to apprehend him and hopefully send him back to Hogwarts. Now that we know the exact location of this island we can hopefully send him by Portkey."

"And the Muggles?" Ron asked.

"The operation will involve some Memory Charms on the Muggles; one of Hestia's specialties." Tonks answered.

"And what are the other Order members doing?" Hermione asked.

"Everyone's with Harry, 'cept Kingsley and Whitman." Tonks began, "At the onset…Kingsley, Whitman, and I split up to scout the place. As awful as your kidnapping was, Hermione, it has brought us to the place the Order and many other Wizarding agencies worldwide have been searching for."

"So, can the Order members see the castle?" Ron asked.

"Yes." Tonks nodded, "Harry was able to share the secret of the location with Dumbledore by using Occlumency. Dumbledore then cast a spell on all of us to pass the information. That's when I saw the castle. I can't believe Voldemort went twelfth century; I mean with the embattled parapets and the-…"

As Hermione listened to Tonks' criticisms of Voldemort's castle, she could've sworn she saw a swiftly moving shadow in her peripheral vision. It was to the right of Tonks' head…But as soon as she saw it…it was gone.

"I think we should get to Harry and Dumbledore." Hermione stated evenly, interrupting Tonks. "Now. We need to go _now_."

"Hermione?" Ron asked worriedly.

"Hermione, did you see something?" Tonks asked, peering around their foliage refuge into the dense forest.

"No. Yes…I mean…" Hermione stammered, "Where do we go to get to Harry?"

Tonks raised one curious eyebrow at Hermione, "Well, our best bet is to follow the tree line. That way we won't be getting too far into the forest, and neither will we be walking out in that blimey-…"

"You should not be here."

Hermione felt as if an ice-cold bucket of water had just been poured over her at the sound of the low bristly voice coming from above her head. She, Tonks, and Ron all stood up with their wands outstretched and pointing at a large muscular chest. It was a chest decorated with a necklace of stone discs and a bright red tattoo. As Hermione's eyes traveled up the chest, she saw two glowing eyes.

"Holy shit!" Tonks exclaimed in a half-croak. Hermione turned a warning stare upon her before addressing the Wemic.

"Um…_sir_…we know that we probably _shouldn't_ be here, but we really need to-…"

"You should not be here." The Wemic repeated evenly. "I, Aloysius, Guarder of the Trees, will see you back to your imprisonment, youngling."

"Oh, I don't _think_ so." Tonks shot back suddenly regaining her composure. "We were just about to leave, and for your and your _trees'_ benefits, I suggest you allow us to do just that."

Hermione's mouth dropped open at Tonks' boldness, and she swore she heard Ron make a muffled swear under his breath.

"Dark Lord wants youngling in castle, and by order of Chief Basilius I follow Dark Lord's orders." Aloysius replied as his feline nostrils began to flare.

Tonks puffed and shrugged, "Well, you can tell Chief Basilius to just-…"

"Uh! What she means is…" Hermione interrupted before Aloysius' eyes could get anymore squinted. She then took one deep breath before continuing very quickly, "Voldemort killed Basilius, which made Egon chief, but now Egon is fighting Moritz so he hasn't been able to tell the nation that he's chief…And I don't know why Moritz wanted to fight but it has something to do with the word _Bishvajit_ and I think-…"

"_Bishvajit_!" Aloysius breathed before a deep growl began to rumble in his throat.

"Bless you." Tonks said with a raised eyebrow. Surprisingly, the beast didn't seem to hear this remark.

"Youngling," Aloysius began, as he peered down at Hermione with stoic eyes, "Where do you hear these words?"

"Egon helped me escape." Hermione replied. The Wemic narrowed his eyes.

"Mr. Aloysius," Ron began, "Could you possibly explain that…_Bashjavit_ word to us?"

The Wemic looked down at Ron, his eyes narrowed, and began slowly, "_Bishvajit_ is claimed by member of my nation when he wishes to dual Chieftain to death. Stone of war is thrown, duel is fought, and survivor takes throne. It is meant to be used against unlawful or cruel Chieftains."

"But, Moritz only wants to be Chieftain so that he can follow Voldemort." Hermione said quickly, "He thinks that will lead him to an immortal life, but he's wrong. Egon…he will win, won't he?" She asked worriedly.

Aloysius simply stared down at Hermione after these words. It wasn't an intimidating stare; if anything, the beast looked horribly sad.

Suddenly, the Wemic turned his head sharply to the side just before a booming roar pierced the brief silence, and another Wemic burst through the fog and entered the trees; a few yards away.

Hermione, Ron, and Tonks, who had all lowered their wands from Aloysius, were now aiming at the unidentified Wemic, now standing tall in the shadows. Ron had grabbed Hermione's free arm while Tonks' was attempting to shield both Ron and Hermione with her small body. However, this was probably unnecessary of Tonks because at the same time, Aloysius had made to stand in front of all of them, facing the unexpected guest.

"Moritz?" Aloysius asked in a strong, steady voice.

The Wemic began to take slow prowling steps forward, and as the dim moonlight hit the beast, Hermione took a sharp intake of breath. His chest was covered in blood, oozing from a large clawed mark, and it appeared as though he was missing part of an ear.

"_Chief_ Moritz, Aloysius," Moritz sneered, "It is _Chief_ Moritz." The Wemic then held up a necklace, covered with bloodstained glass beads.

Aloysius' expression was unreadable as he responded. "Chief Basilius is-…"

"Dead." Moritz stated harshly, now beginning to take slow, prowling steps toward them.

"And you then claimed _Bishvajit_ over Egon." Aloysius said in a near growl. "You did not consult counsel. Duel had no viewers. Duel is void."

"No." Moritz growled back. "Aloysius, duel is not void. Counsel and viewers are not binding to _Bishvajit_."

"But it is Wemic tradition of respect for one's brethren!" Aloysius cried, taking a step closer to Moritz.

"It matters not now!" Moritz countered, angrily hurling Egon's beaded necklace over their heads, where Hermione watched it soar through the wall of fog into white oblivion. She distantly heard it hit the ground. "I am new chieftain, and your first order is to inform nation while I deal with younglings."

Aloysius remained silent for a moment as he and Moritz stared at one another, standing a mere two feet apart.

"I will take order." Aloysius finally said, stoically. "But younglings have done naught."

"Younglings are not your concern." Moritz stated with a sneer that plainly showed he was enjoying ordering the larger Wemic around. "Now take order and go."

Aloysius gave the tiniest of nods before turning and dashing into the trees without a glance back. Now Hermione really understood what Egon had meant when he informed her that Wemics always follow their chieftain. Moritz had not been chieftain for an hour yet Aloysius followed his order as a stream follows its course.

Moritz, however, stood his ground, turning his massive head full of course auburn hair to stare at the three of them.

"Ron, you and Hermione follow the tree line until you find some…_wings_, alright?" Tonks said in a surprisingly calm voice, keeping her eyes and wand on Moritz, who was now glaring at Tonks with a curious expression.

"But-…" Hermione began, but Tonks simply held up her free hand in their direction and shook her head.

"No one leaves!" Moritz growled. "I give orders here."

"Yes you do." Tonks said belittlingly. "And if I had fur and a tail I would probably follow them. But alas…"

Instantly, Moritz began to growl deeply, and his tail arched stiffly as Egon's had in the cave.

"Ron…NOW!" Tonks yelled suddenly, and then without warning she lunged toward the massive beast in front of them.

Moritz looked stunned for a mere second before he quickly dodged Tonks' lunge and bright red magic burst. Moritz then made to throw a seed from his seed-covered necklace, but Tonks was able to obliterate it with a quick spell before Moritz could even fully remove it. The two then began circling each other; Moritz was removing short sticks from a leather satchel around the base of his torso. He then began putting the sticks together, end-to-end, and Hermione realized it was actually a spear as the Wemic added a stone-tip to the end.

Hermione was watching the two circle each other so intently; she was completely startled when she suddenly felt herself being tugged in the opposite direction. She gasped so hard it made her throat soar, but she was more worried about catching her brain up to her feet which were running alongside Ron without her full consent.

"Ron, we can't leave her!" Hermione wheezed, having completely lost the tug-of-war battle with Ron. Looking over her shoulder as she jogged to keep up with him, Hermione saw Tonks do an amazing roll to dodge a grab from Moritz.

"Hermione, she's an Auror." Ron said, beginning to pant a bit as Tonks and Moritz became no longer visible through the thick brush. "She can handle herself. Besides, I'm getting you to safety. If we stayed back to help, how long do you think it would take the new _chief_ to call for back-up?"

Hermione only considered resisting for a second or two before she decided to trust in Tonks' ability and concentrate on finding Harry and the others. But, Hermione also began to realize just how fatigued her body was from the events of the day. The cut on her back hurt; no question. But at the moment, Hermione felt the most pain in her legs and chest. It had to have been adrenaline that kept one foot going after the other because she had so little energy left. She was truly baffled at how she was continuing to run, and she was suddenly reminded of running through similar trees as these with who she thought had been Ron.

"How much longer?" Hermione breathed after she was sure they'd been running for at least ten minutes.

"Not long, Hermione…" Ron said, squeezing her hand tightly, "Tonks said we could just follow this tree line and-…"

Suddenly, Ron came to a complete halt. Hermione slammed into his back and nearly fell over. But, she didn't have to ask what Ron's sudden halt was for.

Just ahead of them…about twenty yards…a hooded figure in black robes stood… Was it a man? Hermione couldn't be sure. It was facing them, though its actual face was not visible. Two arms were hanging loosely at its sides, but were not visible either. It seemed to be hunched over slightly, and breathing heavily, for the upper body was rising and falling quite noticeably.

"Ron…Hermione…thank heavens." The figure said. It was a man's voice. But not just any man. Hermione recognized the voice and as she looked up at Ron's shocked expression, she knew he did as well.

"Professor Lupin?" Ron prompted uneasily.

"Yes." The figure spoke again.

Ron and Hermione exchanged a disbelieving look before they each raised their wands and pointed at the figure, who continued to stand perfectly still except for the rising and falling of his upper body.

"I know my voice sounds a bit different," The figure said, "But I assure you it is I. Look up…the both of you."

Hermione didn't look up as Ron did; she didn't have to. She had seen the full moon earlier. That was the reasoning behind the eerie voice coming from beneath the hood. It was Lupin's voice, but at the same time, there was almost another voice speaking. The second voice was deeper than Lupin's, and sounded as if there was hardly enough air for it to speak at all.

"You've been taking your Wolfsbane Potion, Professor." Hermione began, taking a few steps forward, despite Ron's attempts to stop her. "You can lower your hood if you'd like."

Hermione and Ron both watched as Lupin raised both hands to grab his hood. When the hands became exposed, Hermione heard Ron mumble, "Blimey," for which she pinched him hard on the arm. Although, Hermione was thinking something similar. Lupin's hands were long and clawed, and not the color of a human at all. They were almost blue. As he lowered his hood, Hermione saw for the second time in her life, a werewolf.

Lupin's face was that of a man-wolf, with yellow eyes and a long nose.

"So…" Ron began, "You can still talk and everything as long as you take that potion?"

"Yes." Lupin said. It was more than a bit odd watching a werewolf talk, especially when it was Lupin. "While Wolfsbane won't cure lycanthropy, it prevents the dementia that would otherwise accompany…this form…But enough about that. Thank heavens you are alright. Now, both of you need to follow me. Harry and-…"

Hermione had been about to take a step toward Lupin, but he stopped speaking so abruptly, she actually stumbled a bit. Lupin was suddenly standing very tall, with his arms bent oddly at his sides and his snout lifted into the air as if he were sniffing.

"Nymphadora?" Lupin said suddenly. He then began approaching Ron and Hermione quickly, and just when Hermione thought he might run into the both of them, he leapt into the air and over their heads, landing behind them so gracefully she barely heard his feet touch ground. He then took a few steps in the direction Ron and Hermione had come before stopping and lowering his head to sniff the ground.

Ron and Hermione exchanged a worried look just as Tonks burst through a bush a mere foot from Lupin's nose.

"Tonks!" Hermione gasped as Lupin lunged for her. He grabbed her around the waist with one long, scarred arm while she wrapped one arm around his bony, fur-covered neck.

"Remus, you know I hate that name." Tonks rasped, a long gash oozing blood running along the left side of her face. Lupin said nothing, but looked Tonks up and down quickly before lifting her into his arms and turning to walk in the direction away from whence Tonks had just come.

"Bloody Hell…" Ron breathed. "Hermione was right. We shouldn't have left you, Tonks."

Hermione was biting her bottom lip to keep her mouth from drooping open into a horrified gape as she and Ron hurried to keep up with Lupin's unusually long strides. From behind Lupin Hermione had a perfect view of Tonks' legs, which were hanging limply over Lupin's arm. Just above her left knee a rip had been made through her dragon-hide armor. It was surely ripped by teeth because Tonks' exposed leg had a semi-circle row of puncture wounds, bleeding heavily.

"Remus, it was a Wemic." Tonks said in a voice Hermione had never heard her utter. It was weak and raspy, and it gave Hermione a chill of worry.

"I know." Lupin said calmly. "I can smell it."

"I failed."

"You look victorious to me."

"No, Remus. He got away. He'll go straight to him. It will be my fault if we don't get these kids out of here."

"You did all you could. Besides, the Portkey is ready."

Tonks said nothing to this, but Hermione saw her hand grip the back of Lupin's neck. Her fingernails were painted silver, which nearly matched Lupin's hair. This made a lump form in Hermione's throat for some reason, but she didn't cry. She actually didn't think she could cry if she wanted to. It was as if the lump of tears was stuck in her throat behind a wall. She was immensely grateful for this wall because she was sure if it broke the tears would flood her mind and senses until she went as limp as Tonks.

Hermione shook her head to clear her mind of these thoughts. She looked to Ron, walking steadily by her side. He looked completely alert, with his wand ready and his blue eyes wide open. It was then that Hermione realized her hands were shaking and her feet were numb. It was quite cold on this island, but Hermione didn't think that was it. She was sure it was the lack of food mixed with the running, fighting, jumping, and fear she'd endured this seemingly never-ending day.

The question, '_how much further_,' was resting on Hermione's tongue, but she swallowed it. How could she complain or seem impatient when Tonks had nearly gotten herself killed in order to give her and Ron a chance to get to safety?

"The tree line's ending!" Ron whispered urgently. Hermione's head shot up from staring at Lupin's hunched back. Ron was right. She could see a thick wall of white ahead of them, just beyond the trees.

"Yes." Lupin said quietly. "Keep following me, and be alert."

Ron and Hermione obeyed. They came to a halt with Lupin at the edge of the forest, and Hermione watched in confusion as Lupin looked all along the wall of fog. Left and right…right and left.

"He can see through that?" Ron whispered low after bending to Hermione's ear.

"Yes. Heightened senses." Lupin said suddenly. "Including hearing…Now come."

Ron grabbed hold of Hermione's hand as they followed Lupin out of the beauty of the forest and into the fog-wall. As soon as they exited, Hermione felt as if she had been draped in a drenched cloth of cold silk.

Whether the shock of the damp cold caused her to slow, or exiting the forest prompted Lupin to quicken, Hermione wasn't sure. All she knew was she was suddenly being dragged by Ron over the marshy ground. If Lupin had not been leading them, Hermione wouldn't have known which way was up. Because of the fog, she couldn't even see the moon any longer, although she knew it was there because she was chasing a werewolf.

They had not been out of the forest for more than five minutes when a large wall of rock loomed large before them. Lupin made his way around it into what looked like a small cove of jagged, black hills. And within the cove stood Dumbledore, Whitman, Kingsley, Mad-Eye, and Harry. Dumbledore, Mad-Eye, and Harry stood with their black cloaks whipping around their ankles, while Hermione was surprised to see Whitman and Kingsley in similar garb as Tonks. Dragon-hide uniforms.

As soon as they'd laid eyes upon them, Ron released his hold on Hermione's hand. She knew he understood what she had to do. Hermione ran straight passed Lupin and Tonks and into Harry's arms.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry…" Harry whispered as he hugged her tighter than he ever had before. The soar place on her back was throbbing with pain, but she paid it no mind.

"There's nothing for you to be sorry for." Hermione said evenly. "If anyone should be sorry, it's me."

"Nonsense, Miss Granger." Dumbledore said softly, placing one hand on her shoulder. Harry released her and she saw him wipe one eye before she turned to look up at her Headmaster; she briefly noticed a small silver goblet of sorts in Dumbledore's other hand before he added, "No one among us has any fault for the events of tonight."

"Dumbledore's right." Mad-Eye growled, as he hobbled over to stand beside Ron. "Although there're two young men here that might have shown a bit more vigilance!"

"Alastor, come now." Kingsley began, with both arms crossed over his chest, "These men are heroes."

"Bah!" Mad-Eye grumbled, "Heroes are made when careless fools take chances…and get lucky!"

"Oh I dunno, Moody," Whitman piped up suddenly, "Give 'em a bit of credit, eh? Bluey and Hazza have shown they've got the steel bullocks it takes to be Aurors."

Mad-Eye made a huffing noise at this. "Whitman, I think you confuse bullocks of steel with brains of lead."

"Alastor, Edgar…please." Dumbledore began. Hermione saw that he had turned from her to peer down at Tonks' form, still limp in Lupin's arms. "Remus…I do hope this injury isn't a product of negligence in taking your potion as Severus instructed."

"No, sir." Tonks replied, as Lupin kneeled to set her on the ground. "This is the work of one of those cats."

"Ah." Dumbledore stated with a raise of his eyebrows. "Well, Poppy will have you fit in no time. Now, if everybody-…"

"Professor!" Ron burst out suddenly, "Severus is…I mean…Snape is here! He was in the castle!"

"Yes, I saw him too." Hermione added. She had almost completely forgotten. "But he helped me."

"Yeah…me too." Ron added, as if it almost pained him to say it. Harry was looking at them both with wide eyes.

"Of course Severus is here." Dumbledore said calmly. "But, please tell me he was able to help you in a most subtle way if in the presence of others."

"Yes, sir." Ron and Hermione said together.

"Good." Dumbledore said with a nod. "Now, will everyone please gather around the goblet? We've no more time to waste here."

"Right." Kingsley said briskly, stepping up to Dumbledore, who was now holding the goblet out in front of him a bit.

"I concur." Mad-Eye growled.

"Aye." Whitman replied.

Everyone gathered as quickly as possible. Hermione squeezed in between Ron and Lupin, who had once again lifted Tonks in his arms. Ron took hold of Hermione's hand and squeezed tightly. A sudden rumbling of excitement began to spin in Hermione's stomach as everyone reached out their hands for the goblet. She was going home. They would all be home in a matter of seconds.

Once everyone had at least one finger upon the goblet, Dumbledore raised his wand. He then placed its tip upon the Portkey, but before he could utter a word a sudden whooshing sound was heard from overhead. It startled Hermione so; the very hand she had placed upon the Portkey flew to her mouth as she gasped and looked to the sky.

Through the fog, she had made out a rider upon a winged horse flying in the direction of the castle. Before Hermione's eyes had even left the sky, she heard another whooshing sound. Harry had transformed into his Pegasus form in seconds and taken off in pursuit of the other horse.

* * *

"What in bloody hell is he _doing_?" Ron exclaimed as his heart began beating heavily in his throat. No one answered him as quiet chaos erupted among the small group. 

Ron could have sworn he had looked into the sky to see someone fly by, as if on a broom, but he had seen no broom! Then Harry had taken off like a madman…or mad-horse. And now! Now, Ron felt as if he had been cursed with a body-bind as he watched everyone around him.

Dumbledore, who had picked up a jagged stone from the ground, had the most steely and unreadable expression Ron had ever seen him wear.

"Portus!" Dumbledore breathed, holding his wand to the rock. He then quickly handed the rock to Tonks, who had once again been placed on the ground by Lupin, who was standing tall and peering into the sky.

"You take this, Nymphadora. No buts; there's no time. It will take you straight to Poppy. Go. Now!" Dumbledore ordered.

At these words Lupin looked down at Tonks, who was able to give him a fleeting glance before she disappeared with the stone Portkey.

"Professor!" Ron shouted, suddenly able to move again. "What about Hermione?"

"This is for yourself and Miss Granger." Dumbledore said quickly, thrusting the silver goblet into Ron's hands. "I'm sending you both directly to the safest place in Hogwarts right now. My office. Go. Now!"

As soon as Dumbledore had given his order, he turned to Lupin, and grabbed hold of his arm. Ron was standing with Hermione, but neither of them made to obey their Headmaster as they continued to watch in silent trepidation.

"Was it Miss Weasley, Remus? Did you see?" Dumbledore asked. Ron felt a pain shoot from his heart to his brain at these words. Miss Weasley? Ginny?

"Yes." Lupin replied quickly in that strange double-voice. "Her scent was strong. She must be bleeding. I believe she might have wounded herself in order to attract that Thestral."

"Foolish girl!" Mad-Eye growled. "She must have asked the creature to track Harry."

"It would have been an easy task for one of those beasts to track the scent of a Pegasus." Kingsley added.

Dumbledore closed his eyes for a mere second before turning to Mad-Eye, Whitman, and Kingsley, who were all three standing to his side, listening intently with their wands in hand.

"You three come with me." Dumbledore began, "Miss Weasley won't be able to see the castle. Harry might stop her from running into it, but there will be Death Eaters about."

They all nodded as Dumbledore turned to exit the cove. As he turned, however, he laid his eyes upon Ron and Hermione, who were now staring at him in horrified silence. "I told you two to go!" He said evenly before turning back to Lupin, "Accompany these two to my office."

"Of course." Lupin replied quickly, but Ron wasn't sure if Dumbledore heard for they were gone from sight already, leaving Ron, Hermione, and Lupin alone in the cove.

"I'm not leaving Harry and my sister!" Ron demanded, removing his wand.

"Yes you are!" Lupin said harshly, holding out the goblet with his long, clawed hand.

"Was it her arm?" Hermione asked suddenly, in a small voice.

"What?" Lupin asked, sounding a bit agitated as he continued to keep the goblet held out for them to take.

"Harry's vision." Ron said, a horrible sick feeling overtaking him. "He saw Ginny amid jagged rocks with a bloody arm."

Lupin's yellow eyes seemed to stare through Ron for a moment as if he were thinking, before he shook his wolfish head and nearly growled. "Take hold of the Portkey!"

"_Reducto!_"

Ron and Hermione both fell hard onto the marshy ground as a silver dust burst into the air from Lupin's hand. Lupin made a sort of sneezing sound and squeezed his eyes shut as apparently, bits of what remained of their Portkey had blown into his eyes and snout.

Ron had nearly forgotten the utterance of the spell as he stared transfixed at the falling silver dust, but he soon looked up when he heard a gruff and scratchy voice.

"Look, Rat-tail." Dolohov rasped. "It's one of your dear old friends."

Through the fog, Ron could just make out the faces of Pettigrew, Dolohov, and Mr. Goyle. He stood from the ground quickly, raising his wand as he helped Hermione up, as well.

"I believe it was Wormtail, Dolohov, but Rat-tail may actually be more fitting." Lupin said in a growl. Pettigrew didn't respond, and Ron thought he looked a bit jumpy as he stood behind Dolohov.

"Look who else we have here, Antonin." Goyle said with a snicker. "Little Miss Survivor."

Ron's blood immediately began to boil, but he said nothing as he took a step in front of Hermione. Lupin hadn't moved, yet Ron could hear a steady growl coming from him.

"You mean Little Miss Lucky." Dolohov sneered. "Though, I don't think your cards are quite as high tonight. Only a poor apprentice wizard and a domesticated wolf to protect you…"

Ron was so angry, he could feel heat in his cheeks so warm, he felt his face must have been lighting up the foggy cove. But still, he made no comment or move. They were trying to provoke them, but it wouldn't work. He wasn't going to make an angry, mindless move, putting himself, Hermione, and Lupin in a greater state of vulnerability. They were already about twenty feet below the Death Eaters, completely exposed in their small cove, with only the fog for cover.

"You know, Goyle," Dolohov began, "Bella is quite good at exterminating hairy mongrels, perhaps we should call her over to-…"

Before Dolohov could finish his insult, Lupin had amazingly jumped ten feet into the air, grabbing hold of the jagged rock hill the Death Eaters were atop. The three looked temporarily stunned, which gave Lupin the advantage he needed to jump the rest of the way up the hill and onto the landing with the three men. Ron and Hermione could not see what was happening, but they could see lights and hear shouts and growls.

Without fully knowing what he planned to do, Ron grabbed hold of Hermione's hand and darted out of the cove, in the direction of the forest. They had been spotted, Lupin had left their side, and their Portkey had been obliterated. And for whatever reason, the forest seemed the safest place for them at the moment. A flash of Tonks' mangled leg settled itself in Ron's mind as he continued to drag Hermione uphill toward the trees and away from the flashing lights and growls of the brawl. His gut was telling him to go back to the fight and help Lupin, but his heart was screaming for him to keep Hermione in his sight and safe.

It seemed like another lifetime ago that he had been on the Hogwart's Quidditch field and heard Hermione scream his name through the mirror. But it wasn't a lifetime ago…it was that morning. _He wouldn't lose her again_. Not twice in a lifetime, and certainly not twice in one day.

Suddenly, green trees began to take shape in the distance. In seconds they were upon them and stepping out of the fog into the enchanted woods. As soon as their feet hit the leafy ground of the forest, the sounds of spells, shouting, and wind ceased so that Ron could fully hear the beating of his heart in his ears.

He wasn't about to stop once they entered the forest, but when he tried to continue their quick pace into the trees, Hermione stopped him by holding her ground. Ron stopped and turned to see her doubled over a bit.

"Ron, it's my robe!" She panted, "It's caught…"

Ron peered down at a section of Hermione's robe, which was indeed snagged on a small knob of a tree. "Hold on to me." Ron said as he bent to try and free the fabric.

Just as she began to wrap her arms about his neck, however, she made a gasping sound and disappeared back into the wall of fog.

"Hermione!" Ron shouted, hurdling over a bush and fallen limb back onto the marshy ground.

He held his breath and felt the blood drain from his face and settle into his feet at the sight in front of him. Dolohov was smirking at him, one hand holding Hermione against him, the other thrusting a wand at her throat. Not just any wand, either. It was Hermione's wand. Dolohov had his own wand held tightly in his other hand. A bit surprisingly, there was no sign of Pettigrew, Goyle, or Lupin.

"Let her go." Ron stated as steadily and strongly as he could. "Just let her go and duel me man to man."

"Any why would I do that?" Dolohov asked gruffly, yet with a hint of a smile that showed how much he was enjoying this.

"For one, it would be more honorable." Ron began, "But I know honor means nothing to you. So instead, you should let her go to save your hide. If you don't, I'll kill you right here and now."

Dolohov made a sort of coughing noise that Ron realized was a laugh. "Boy, if you could see mere pictures of the things I've done to wizards much more powerful than the likes of you, your knees would buckle."

Ron opened his mouth to retort, when he noticed Hermione doing something odd with her eyes. She was opening them wide and looking down at the ground and then up again. She started to mouth something when Dolohov tightened his grip around her neck, causing her to make a choking sound.

"What are you playing at, little girl?" Dolohov growled.

Without warning, Hermione raised her foot from the ground and brought her heel down hard into Dolohov's shin. He grunted and swore loudly, while at the same time loosening his grip enough for Hermione to drop to the ground, giving Ron a clear shot at Dolohov's chest. Ron quickly focused his anger into his wand, shooting a magic burst of blue light at Dolohov, who stumbled backward.

Hermione stood from the ground and ran to Ron's side. Dolohov still had both his wand and Hermione's, so Hermione crouched behind Ron, who knew in an instant what his next move would be.

"_Lumen Contego!_" Ron shouted, pointing his wand forward, while reaching down for Hermione's hand.

A bright white, transparent globe of light encircled Ron and Hermione, just as Dolohov yelled '_Crucio!'_

A black light shot out of his wand, but when it contacted with Ron's shield, it turned a faint purple and ricocheted back toward Dolohov, who dodged it by quickly rolling to his left. Ron guessed that his protective charm had caught the Death Eater so off guard that he forgot how near they were to a small cliff. The cliff dropped into a similar cove as the one Ron and Hermione had recently retreated from, but the drop-off was a good thirty feet to a jagged, stone floor.

Dolohov missed rolling off of the cliff by a few inches, but as he stood quickly from his vulnerable position, just enough rock gave way under his feet to cause him to lose his footing. In seconds Dolohov was grasping onto the plateau by his bony, wrinkled hands…one of which was still holding Hermione's wand.

Ron lowered his shield and with Hermione by his side, approached the Death Eater. "Who's playing with high cards now?" Ron asked between clenched teeth, as he bent to retrieve Hermione's wand.

After prying it from Dolohov's fingers, Ron handed it over to Hermione, who looked quite relieved to have it back.

"Hand over your wand." Ron ordered harshly.

"It…it fell." Dolohov panted as his fingers began to slip a bit and more rocks began to crumble and fall down the sides of the cliff.

"Hand it over!" Ron shouted, lifting one foot and holding it threateningly above Dolohov's right hand, which was beginning to bleed from hanging on to the jagged rocks.

"I swear it fell below!" Dolohov shouted, before panting, "Please…help me!"

"Why should I?" Ron asked.

"I'll die if you don't!" He growled.

"Ron…" Hermione began, "We can't let him die…"

"Hermione, he was a second away from killing you." Ron stated. "Let's go."

Before Ron could turn, Dolohov shouted, "Little girl! You won't be able to live with the guilt! My blood will be on _your_ hands!"

"Don't listen to him, Hermione." Ron said, grabbing hold of Hermione's elbow to try and lead her away.

"Ron!" She pleaded once more. By the look in her eyes, Ron knew he was going to have to save the bastard. Even if he could live with Dolohov's blood on his hands, Hermione really would be eaten by the guilt.

Grudgingly, Ron turned to Dolohov, and held one hand out for him. The man took it quickly, and Ron was able to pull him up from the rocks. Ron let go of him as soon as possible and was about to back away when Dolohov snatched something from within his robes…his wand. Ron knew what spell the Death Eater was about to cast, and he knew he was too late to stop it as he brought his own wand up in defense. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion as he heard the words:

"_Avada…Ke-…" _

"NO!"

Before Ron could blink or even take a breath, he saw a bright blue light shoot passed him and hit Dolohov square in the chest. The man's eyes went wide as he was blasted backward. Ron glanced down at Dolohov's feet, which were sliding off the edge of the cliff. He had time to reach out and grab for him, but he kept his wand pointed at the man, and his other arm down at his side as he watched him fall into the fog.

A gruff yell began, but was cut short as a horrible thud echoed up the cove. Ron lit his wand and peered downward, but as soon as he felt Hermione's arms about his waist he put out his light. He had seen below, but he wasn't about to let Hermione, who was already shaking from head to toe.

Ron pulled them back farther from the cliff's edge before sinking to the damp ground with her wrapped in his arms.

"You saved me, Hermione." Ron said softly.

"He was going to kill you." Hermione whispered in a shaky voice. "Right in front of me. You pulled him up, but he was going to…I didn't know what else to do…He was-…"

"Hermione, these men have no hearts." Ron began, rubbing a hand along Hermione's arm, "You saved my life just now, alright?"

"I love you." She whispered, kissing him lightly on the corner of his mouth.

Ron sighed, before holding her a bit tighter. "Hermione, I-…"

Just then, a whooshing sound filled the air above them, and a black horse began descending upon them. They each stared upward as Harry landed beside them with Ginny on his back. Ginny nearly jumped off of him and ran toward Ron and Hermione, embracing them both. Ron barely got a glimpse of a long cut down Ginny's right, upper arm before he was patting her soothingly and watching Harry transform into a human.

"Ginny, what were you thinking?" Ron demanded, suddenly remembering what his sister had done to get there, "Harry told you to stay at Hogwarts!"

"Ron, I've already half-chewed her head off," Harry said suddenly, kneeling beside his three embraced mates. "Now where's Dumbledore?"

"What?" Hermione asked in a slightly higher voice than normal as she quickly broke the embrace. "You mean you didn't…? You mean you haven't…?"

"Ah, hell." Ron swore, "You must've crossed each other's paths."

"Whose path?" Ginny asked confusedly.

"They went looking for you both!" Hermione exclaimed, standing from the ground, "Dumbledore, Whitman, Mad-Eye, and Kingsley! They're headed for the castle!"

"Lupin's out there somewhere, too." Ron added, as a cramp began to twist in his stomach.

"Well, where's the Portkey?" Harry asked, his brows furrowed. "We can at least send the girls back."

"No!" Ginny shouted.

"There is no Portkey, anyway." Hermione offered. "Dolohov blew it to bits."

"Dolohov?" Harry asked, raising his wand. "Where is he?"

"I blasted him over that cliff." Hermione said absently, motioning behind her with her thumb. Harry and Ginny both looked at her as if she'd just spoken a completely foreign language, but she was oblivious so they turned to Ron as if to ask, '_Is she mad_?'

"I think he died instantly." Ron said, "But that's neither here nor there right now…Well, I guess it is _there_," Ron corrected himself, glancing toward the cliff, "But no matter. We've got to find Dumbledore and the others, and get everyone out of here!"

"Right." Harry agreed. "Listen, I think the girls should stay in the forest…hidden. You and I can fly over the area quickly. It won't take long to spot them."

"I'm not staying here." Ginny protested.

"Well, fine, because I'm not leaving you and Hermione in that forest, anyway." Ron stated evenly.

"What?" Harry asked.

"There's a long story of Wemic politics thatwe don't have time for right now, but believe me when I say the forest isn't any safer than the grounds."

"So you propose we set out in this fog by foot?"

"Why foot?"

"The three of you can't fit safely on my back."

Ron sighed heavily before giving a small shrug. "Then yes, I propose we set out by foot."

"Me too." Hermione said quickly.

"Me three." Ginny added.

Harry looked a bit annoyed for a fleeting moment before he nodded sharply and turned toward the castle. "Then follow me." He ordered, taking hold of Ginny's hand.

"Wait!" Hermione said suddenly, grabbing Ginny's free hand.

"What, Hermione?" Ginny asked.

Without warning Hermione pulled Ginny's torn shirt sleeve away from the wound, and cast some sort of spell that immediately closed off the cut.

"Wow, Hermione!" Ginny breathed turning her arm this way and that as Hermione dropped Ginny's hand.

"Now, that's only temporary. So try not to use that arm very much, alright?" Hermione asked; Ginny simply nodded as Ron took hold of Hermione's hand.

"Shall we?" Harry asked. The three obediently fell in step behind him.

"We're at least following the tree line." Harry began as they turned a bit east until the trees were visible. "That way we won't end up going in circles through this fog."

"We could always just use the _Four-Point Spell_." Hermione offered.

"Well, I also sort of like the idea of being able to run into the trees if necessary." Harry said calmly.

They walked a bit more until they began to hear bursts and shouts. It was immediately clear to the four that there were many battles taking place across the grounds. There were so many, however, and such an echo among the mountain-surrounded plateau…there was no way of knowing which direction the noises were coming from. One second it would sound as if the commotion were merely a few yards away in this direction or that, but then seconds later it would sound distant…barely audible.

At one point they came along a stream flowing from the trees out into the middle of the grounds, and they decided that it was time to leave the security of the tree line. They would run straight into the castle before they caught sight of Dumbledore if they continued along this way much further. So, Harry suggested that they follow the stream into the middle of the plateau. This way, if trouble arose, they could run back along the stream, knowing it would lead them straight to the forest.

They had merely walked thirty yards or so along the stream's bank when a bright green light streaked through the air in front of them. Each of them ducked instinctively among some tall grass, which was growing along the banks.

"You missed him again, you fool!"

Ron and Hermione exchanged a brief glance before they each looked to Harry, whose face had gone completely stony. Harry had not seen Sirius' murderer since that day at the Department of Mysteries. Ron and Hermione then squinted their eyes to better see the two cloaked figures standing a few yards away. Hermione had one hand squeezing tightly to Ron's upper arm, but at the sound of the second voice, her hold loosened a bit.

"Well, what do you expect, Bellatrix? With that damn eye, he can dodge anything!"

"Oh, forget it!" Bellatrix seethed, "The Dark Lord is only concerned with two here tonight, anyway."

"Dumbledore has surely sent Potter back to Hogwarts by now. I say we regroup with Lucius and Rastaban."

"Severus, you almost sound as if you hope Potter _has_ escaped!"

"Don't be so utterly ridiculous! I just think our services would be better spent handling those blasted Aurors."

"What has happened to your faith in the Dark Lord? He said he could still feel Potter's presence. The boy is _here_!"

"My faith in the Dark Lord is as strong as ever. I just…" Snape faltered a bit, and although Ron couldn't make out any details of the man's face, he was fairly sure he was quickly thinking of a convincing response. "If I'm to be honest…My true concern lies with you."

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"Bella, should you really be fighting while carrying an unborn child?"

"If Potter dies tonight, nothing that happens to me or my child will have been in vain."

Snape remained silent after this comment. But even if he were about to respond, he would have been interrupted by a quick rustling of footsteps.

"Severus! Bella!" Called a voice, much too familiar for Ron.

"Lucius!" Bellatrix called, sounding a bit relieved to have the company of someone other than Snape.

"Look what we've found." Lucius said with his pompous tone. Ron squinted his eyes more to try and see who the "we" and what the "what" was that Lucius was referring to. The "who" was almost immediately made apparent.

"Rastaban, what is that you have?" Bellatrix asked with a bit of a maniacal sound to her voice, which told Ron that she already knew what it was. "A man? No… Let me see… A dog? No… Ah! It's a filthy, _mangy_, half-blood."

"Half-blood. Yes." Lucius sneered. "In more ways than one."

Ron had his suspicions as to who Rastaban and Lucius had captured, and they were confirmed when Snape lit his wand and shone it in Lupin's face. They had stripped him of his robe and cast some sort of binding spell on his body, which kept his arms crossed tightly over his chest. Ron saw that it was Lucius that had his wand jabbed into Lupin's side, keeping him bound and suspended a bit in the air. There was a trickling of blood running out of Lupin's mouth and down the hair of his chin. His yellow eyes looked weak and dazed, as well.

"We need to kill him quickly so that we can join the others." Rastaban said, "There's an Aussie and that Shacklebolt bloke fighting with Crabbe, Goyle, Draco, and Gregory."

"And what of Dumbledore and the boy?" Bellatrix asked almost hungrily.

"Nothing." Lucius stated evenly. "I'm sure they're hiding like the cowards they are, which is why we must keep searching."

"Right, so hurry up and kill the mongrel, Severus." Rastaban said.

"What?" Snape asked, sounding as if he really hadn't heard the other man.

"You heard him, Severus!" Bellatrix screeched. "What's the matter with you tonight? Rastaban has brought you the last of your worst enemies. Now kill him!"

"It's only right for the honor to be yours." Lucius said.

"Do it…" Lupin said suddenly. He still had that strange double-voice, but this time it was more hoarse than normal.

Ron couldn't believe his ears. What could they have possibly done to Lupin that would make him give up on life so easily, but then Ron realized something. If Snape refused to kill Lupin, the others would almost certainly realize Snape's loyalties. Lupin was giving Snape permission to kill him in order for him to remain a spy for the Order.

Ron could see that everyone was staring at Snape, who hadn't even raised his wand yet. Ron then realized that Hermione was squeezing his arm like crazy, and he knew that she was thinking the same as him. They had to do something. Just as Ron was getting ready to stand, Harry shot up out of the grass, wand ready, and shouted:

"_Praeliumurus!_"

As soon as the word left Harry's mouth, a circular beam of light shot out of Harry's wand and, in the blink of an eye, spread wide to form a lucid, silvery wall inches in front of him…ten feet high and wide.

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were on their feet almost instantly, wands ready. Ron had never heard this spell before, and by the looks on Hermione and Ginny's faces, neither had they. Of course, the Death Eaters on the other side of the wall looked more shocked than the girls, but Ron was fairly sure it had little to do with the actual spell and more to do with four teenagers suddenly jumping out of the grass.

"Let him go." Harry said suddenly. Ron noticed that Harry's wand, aimed steadily before him, had a thin wisp of light connecting the tip to the shield. Lupin, still magically bound and suspended by Rastaban, looked even more miserable at the sight of Harry. His eyes held a sadness Ron was sure he'd never seen before.

The Death Eaters had their wands pointed at the four teenagers, and each of them wore an expression of shock and hatred. Although, Ron noticed Bellatrix's expression was more akin to amusement.

"Well, well, well…how lovely to see you tonight, Potter…" Bellatrix rasped, licking her lips a bit as she took a step in front of her brother-in-law. "I see you were hiding in the grass this whole time. We should've known to search as low as possible when looking for a dirtied half-blood."

"Let...him…go". Harry repeated, ignoring her insult. Ron was surprised at how calm Harry sounded and how still his hand was around his wand. Ron gripped his wand tighter, willing his hand to be as steady as Harry's; last summer at the Department of Mysteries a full fledged brawl broke out before the talking was over.

Although Ron could see everyone's warm breath lifting from their mouths in the chilling air, a layer of sweat covered his entire body. Glancing at Hermione and Ginny, Ron thought Hermione looked more calm and steady than his sister. Of course, she had been through more than any of them in the last twenty-four hours.

"Oh come now Potter" Bellatrix taunted, "you don't truly believe hiding behind your shiny little wall can possibly protect you from the Dark Lord's best servants, do you?"

"Harry has faced that bastard five times, and look who's standing before you!" Ginny shouted suddenly, her voice shaking with anger.

"_Ginny_!" Hermione warned in a slight groan.

Ron could've sworn he saw a tiny quiver pulling at the corner of Harry's mouth. As for the Death Eaters, they were now staring at Ginny with disgust, including Snape.

"How can you call yourself a pureblood?" Rastaban asked, disgustedly.

"I don't call myself a pureblood." Ginny retorted, holding her head high. "I call myself a witch!"

"_I call myself a witch_!" Bellatrix mimicked in a high-pitched voice that sounded nothing at all like Ginny. "Your little defensive spells will only get you so far, but dark magic has more power than any of you have ever known."

"Is it possible," Harry began darkly, "That if your dear husband had better learned his defensive magic, he would still be alive?"

"How _dare_ you!" Bellatrix hissed, her eyes glossing over as she began to approach the wall, Lucius grabbed her with one arm to hold her back. She wrenched herself free, yet stood her ground, visibly shaking with rage.

"Yes!" She shrieked, and then more calmly, "…Yes…your precious Order did take my husband, but once we spill your blood, this dog…" She then turned and jabbed her wand into Lupin's chest, "…Will be the next victim…"

Lucius put a steadying hand on Bellatrix's wand, and guided it down from Lupin. "Now Bella," Lucius began in his cold drawl, "You mustn't get overexcited. We don't want you to kill off anyone just yet, and we all know how you so enjoy killing…_dogs_." At this Lucius turned his sneering face to look Harry in the eye.

Ron saw Harry swallow hard as his wand hand began to shake slightly. Ginny put her free hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Oh, too right you are, Lucius." Bellatrix began, her own shaking slowly being replaced by a mad glimmer in her black eyes. "I'd almost forgotten; it was, after all, such an easy task."

Harry was gripping his wand so tightly, his knuckles appeared as white pebbles against his hands, reddened from the cold. Ron knew the only thing between the four of them and a string of Killing Curses was the translucent wall shining before them, held by Harry's wand. The Death Eaters were aware of this too, and Ron knew Harry was itching to take a shot at one of them…or all of them. But that shot could cost the protection of Hermione…of his sister…

"Oi there!" Ron yelled suddenly. To his satisfaction, all attention was drawn to him, "I was thinking, I'm pureblooded and all…and that seems to be worth gold to you lot. So why is it that you blindly follow a mere half-blood? I mean, how ironic, a Weasley's blood is worth more than Voldemort!"

These words flew off of Ron's tongue like a hot knife slicing butter. He was a bit surprised with himself, but he dared not show it.

Although everyone, on both sides of the wall, wore expressions of shock, Lucius was the first to respond. He quickly took several steps forward, and pointing his wand at Ron, he spat with great loathing, "You revolting, blood-traitoring fool…_Crucio_!"

Ron barely had enough time to brace himself before a black light impacted with Harry's shield. After impact a tiny black ball of light seemed caught in the shield directly in front of Ron, who felt himself slowly exhaling a breath. However, he almost immediately snatched the breath back as the light sped to the center of the wall, and Harry's wand. As soon as it touched Harry's wand, Harry let out a low growl of pain, grabbing his wrist with his free hand, but also dropping his wand to the marshy ground.

The shield disappeared immediately; seemingly fading into the fog. The realization at their sudden vulnerability seemed to settle over Ron in slow motion, before dropping into Ron's stomach like a stone. Then, everything seemed to happen at once.

Hermione and Bellatrix were the first to act.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Hermione shouted. The spell hit Snape square in the chest, who toppled over backward, as stiff as a board. Ron cursed under his breath, sure Hermione meant to hit one of the others, but when he looked at her, she only gave a short nod as if pleased with her work.

"Accio Potter's wand!" Bellatrix shrieked, pointing her own wand at Harry's, idle on the ground. The wand began to glide across the grass, but Harry rose from the ground and leapt forward, grasping it with his fingertips.

Bellatrix with wide eyes, and an unearthly grin, thrust her wand down at Harry's form, as did Lucius.

"Protego!" Ron shouted, aiming for Harry. He uttered his spell less than a mere second before the Death Eaters' curses. A faint blue light domed over Harry, as two red lights from Bellatrix and Lucius collided with the dome and miraculously exploded backward, knocking the two off of their feet.

Harry scrambled up and retreated to stand in front of Ginny. Ron snapped out of his bit of shock, and reached a hand out for Hermione. She came to him, grabbing his hand as they both ducked.

The fog and tall grass shielded them temporarily as Ron tried to form some sort of plan. Ginny and Harry suddenly ran forward, together, and were dueling with Rastaban and Bellatrix. Lucius was subdued by Lupin, who was no longer bound.

"Hermione, we've got to unbind Snape." Ron stated, preparing to make his way toward him. Ron could just make out a dark form amidst the grass and fog a few yards away.

"What? No!" Hermione whispered harshly, grabbing Ron's hand.

"Hermione, wha-…"

"I meant to hit Snape!" She began, "If he's unbound and doesn't help the Death Eaters, they'll know!

_Of course_, Ron thought, feeling a bit dim, but impressed with Hermione's quick logic.

"We must help Harry and Ginny." Hermione said.

Ron wanted to protest so badly. He wanted to tell her to stay hidden while he helped, but he wouldn't leave her. Plus, he had to show that he had faith in her. How could he look into her anxious brown eyes and refuse her to use the talents he knew she had as a witch.

"Right." Ron responded before raptly stealing a kiss from her unsuspecting lips. Gripping her hand tightly, Ron stood from the grass and started toward the fight.

The first thing to meet their eyes through the dense fog was Lupin's wolf-like body sprawled on the ground, his tongue hanging out of his mouth, his eyes closed.

"Professor!" Hermione breathed, rushing to his side, and grabbing one limp paw in her hand. "Professor, can you hear me?"

As Ron looked down upon the unconscious face of Lupin and then up through the fog at the dueling bodies of Bellatrix, Rastaban, Harry, and Ginny, he realized something that made his skin prickle.

"Ron, we've got to get him out of here." Hermione said, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Where's Lucius?" Ron asked.

"What?"

"Lucius and Lupin were fighting earlier. Now, where's-…"

"The f-forest…" Lupin mumbled.

"Professor…" Ron breathed, leaning a bit closer to Lupin's mouth so he could better hear his weakened voice.

"Track him." Lupin began, his yellow eyes staring into Ron's. "I…heard him…telling…Rastaban. He said if trouble arose…one of them…should get reinforcements…feline reinforcements."

"Ah, _bugger_." Ron muttered. "What about Harry and Ginny; they need our help."

"And imagine the help you four will need if you try and take on a herd of Wemics and Death Eaters." Lupin said, sitting up slowly; his voice growing a bit stronger.

"He's right, Ron." Hermione said.

"I know." Ron admitted, "Will you come with us then?"

"I…I don't think I can walk." Lupin said.

For the first time, Ron looked at Lupin's legs. They were covered in gray hair, yet there were large mats of hair and dried blood around his knees and shins.

"Don't worry about me." Lupin said, "Find Lucius…stop him."

Hermione was still gripping tightly to Lupin's paw, and looked as if letting go was the last thing she wanted to do. But, Ron knew Lupin was right. If they were to have any chance of catching up with Lucius, they would have to leave Lupin behind.

Ron pried Hermione's hand away from Lupin and pulled her up with him as he rose from the ground. Ron glanced around briefly before nodding once at Lupin and turning to retrace their earlier steps along the stream. It would lead them straight back to the forest, and was no doubt the same path Lucius had taken.

Ron wasn't sure why, but all of his senses seemed to be heightened as he and Hermione walked toward the forest, hand in hand, along the stream. The fog seemed denser than ever, yet Ron felt as though he could see about fifteen feet in front of him instead of ten. The sound of the rippling stream, which had earlier seemed to glide downstream with casualness now sounded like a thousand hurried footsteps taking residence beside Ron's eardrums.

Their own footsteps were taken as quickly as they could without making too much noise. Every once in a while Ron would see a red, blue, or green light reflected in the stream…It was coming from the duel he and Hermione had left Harry and Ginny to deal with. What must they be thinking? They surely had no idea where he and Hermione had gone to, and if they reckoned they had retreated gutlessly…The thought of Harry dieing in a duel with the taste of his friend's betrayal on his lips was enough to make Ron hurry their steps a bit more.

"Ron?" Hermione whispered suddenly. Her tiny voice sent a chill over Ron and made him stop in his tracks to gaze down at her worried face.

"What is it?"

"Are you alright? You're sort of squeezing the life out of my hand." Hermione responded. Ron briefly glanced down at his white knuckles and long fingers clutching to Hermione's poor thin hand before he loosened his grip. He then pulled her hand to his lips and kissed its back lightly.

"I'm sorry, Hermione." Ron said, winning a small smile from her.

"_IMPEDIMENTA!"_

The curse came from the banks on the opposite side of the stream, hitting Ron in the middle of his abdomen and knocking him five feet from Hermione, who let out a stifled scream. Ron felt as if every bit of oxygen in his lungs had been knocked out of them as he gasped for breath on the ground, but this was the last thing on his mind as a searing pain ran up and down his right arm, where a jagged rock the size of his hand had broken his fall.

Ron's eyes were having a bit of trouble focusing, but he managed to push himself up from the ground with his left arm. As he glanced about him for Hermione, he realized she was nowhere to be seen. Although, there was a figure approaching…crossing smoothly over the stream. Flying? A Dementor! It had to be, thought Ron. Long black cloak, floating almost gracefully…he had to conjure a Patronus!

"My wand…" Ron whispered. Looking around the ground frantically, he realized his wand had fallen from his hand with his fall.

"_Accio _wand!" Ron rasped, holding his right arm with his left hand, he could feel blood oozing between his fingers.

His wand didn't come, but he was answered by a low chuckle coming from the figure now standing where he and Hermione had been moments before. _Dementors don't chuckle…and neither do they cast spells, _Ron thought.

"I see by your eyes, Weasley, that Dark Magic amazes you." Lucius sneered, his long face and slick blonde hair coming into view as he took a step closer.

"You…fly?"

"Ha…no, fool." Lucius began, "It is an ancient self-levitation charm known by dark wizards."

"What have you done with-…"

"Your wand?" Lucius interrupted. Ron was going to say Hermione, but he then realized something that eased the pain in his arm a bit. Lucius must've only seen Ron from the opposite side of the stream. Hermione had caught some of the blast and was hiding amidst the grass. _Please stay hidden…_ Ron willed silently.

"Yes, my wand." Ron lied.

"You must mean this…although I thought it a mere twig." Lucius said, holding up two thin, short pieces of wood. Ron felt a horrible sinking feeling wash over him, as Lucius added, "I'm afraid these second-hand items just don't hold up as well as…well, the very best."

As another mocking chuckle erupted from Lucius, Ron hastily knelt to the ground and snatched up the jagged rock that had broken his arm and fall, and threw it as hard as he could toward Lucius. It missed as Lucius moved swiftly to his left, chuckling all the while.

"Look at how utterly useless you are without your wand, Weasley!" Lucius laughed, "If only your Muggle-loving father were here to see you fight like a Muggle. How proud he would be."

Clenching one fist tight at his side, the other hanging limp and painful, Ron closed his eyes and used his anger to silently cast a powerful bludgeoning curse. As Ron opened his eyes, he felt as if a water tap had been turned on for a brief second to let a bit of his anger ooze out as the curse hit Lucius in his left shoulder. Lucius was sent sprawling unceremoniously into the cold water of the stream. Ron took this opportunity to look around for Hermione; she was still nowhere to be seen.

Ron was preparing to dart for the trees in hopes to find Hermione had made a run for it, but his heart stopped beating as he saw Lucius emerge, soaking wet, from the stream with a limp form in his arms.

"Thank you, Weasley," Lucius began, "You made the task of finding this Mudblood much easier for me. Tell me though, whose fool idea was it for her to hide in the below freezing temperatures of the water? It will be such a pity if she's dead. I'm sure she had a slew of vital information we could have extracted from her. Possibly with one simple word…_Crucio!_"

Ron was blinded with the white-hot pain coursing through him as he fell to the ground. The only thing he could see was the blue-tinted lips of Hermione's motionless form and the bloody wound on her forehead. She must have fallen into the stream after the Impediment curse burst them apart. But she couldn't be dead. How long was she in those frigid waters? Suddenly Ron realized through the fiery pain in his nerves that someone was screaming. Was it Hermione? He was being stabbed by thousands of knives…his internal organs felt like they were collapsing…and someone was screaming…himself. Ron couldn't hear the screaming anymore, and it was probably because his lungs did not have sufficient air. He wanted to say, "_Let me die. Just kill me. Anything but this pain_." But he couldn't form the words.

And then suddenly, the pain ceased. Ron was panting, gasping for breath, as he stared up into the fog. He couldn't move. A figure was suddenly peering over him. It was Lucius, and he was still holding Hermione…she was still unconscious.

"Is she dead?" Ron asked breathlessly, pushing himself up from the cold ground with his left arm; his right was of no use to him at all.

"Unfortunately for her…no." Lucius said with deathly calm. Ron felt a huge relief pour over him as he stood to face the Death Eater, who aimed his wand at Ron's chest. "But you and she will both wish for death before the Dark Lord is through with you."

Ron felt a sinking sensation in his stomach as he recalled that he had wished for death during the Cruciatus Curse. He would not let Hermione feel that pain.

Ron thought of many adequate silent curses to throw at Lucius, but with Hermione in Lucius' arms, it was too risky. Suddenly, however, the Death Eater thrust Hermione at him. Ron stumbled backward a bit and was forced to support her weight with one arm by leaning her against his chest. Before he could properly regain his balance, he felt his knees buckle against his will as he fell to them in the mud. Ron still had his arm wrapped tightly around Hermione's waist, but he wasn't prepared to feel a thick rope wrap itself around the both of them like a snake, squeezing the life out of its prey.

Ron looked up at Lucius, who was smiling cruelly and lowering his wand, apparently satisfied with the painful ropes he'd conjured. Ron felt as if the ropes were cutting ridges into his skin, but that pain was nothing compared to the burning of his right arm.

"Ron?"

Ron looked down at Hermione's pale face, lying against his shoulder; her eyelids were fluttering open to reveal the reddened whites of her eyes. The look on her face as she gazed up at him told Ron that she was also feeling the pain of the ropes, tightening with their every move.

"What…is…this?" Ron asked through gasps and gritted teeth.

Lucius looked as if he were fighting the urge to laugh. "The ropes will continue to tighten as long as you move. So why don't you just sit perfectly still? The Dark Lord surely wants the privilege of killing both of you, himself."

"Hermione, don't struggle, alright?" Ron whispered, lowering his lips to her ear. He felt her nod slightly against his cheek; Ron hoped his limbs, shaking from anger, wouldn't cause the ropes to tighten more.

Ron looked up at Lucius, with the intent of threatening the bastard, only to find the Death Eater looking about himself nervously. It was then that Ron felt it. The ground was…quaking. And Ron could hear something… _thum-thum…thum-thum… _

There was an odd moment when Ron and Lucius locked gazes of confusion. It was a brief moment, however, interrupted by a silhouette of a giant creature approaching through the fog from upstream.

"Finally!" Lucius rasped, approaching the Wemic, now standing tall and proud a few yards away. "I thought you dumb beasts would never come out of those damned trees!"

The Wemic didn't respond but approached Ron and Hermione, huddled on the ground, still bound by the painful ropes.

"Do younglings follow Dark One?" The Wemic asked.

"What?" Lucius asked, his brows furrowed. "Do they-…Does it look like it? Although, I suppose they're as good as his property." After these words Lucius began smoothing his robes and casting a drying spell upon them.

"Younglings do not follow Dark One?" The Wemic asked again, apparently wanting a more direct answer.

Lucius stopped his drying spell to look up at the creature with annoyance, "Did I not just answer you, fool? These two foolishly oppose the Dark Lord, therefore, must be dealt with. That is _your_ job. Take them to the castle _without_ being seen and lock them up. Then have another one of your beasts guard them."

The warrior nodded his head slowly in response, but instead of grabbing Ron he grabbed Lucius' wand with his saucer-like hand and wrenched it free before tossing it to the ground. Lucius looked completely shocked and angry, but before he could really react the Wemic grabbed Lucius by the collar of his robes. He then pulled him off of his feet to eye level.

"I follow Chief Egon, and Chief Egon says followers of Dark One are no longer welcomed in our home. He gave order to protect non-followers, especially younglings."

The Wemic then threw Lucius to the ground like a toy. Lucius lay completely still, his mouth open with the pain of having the air knocked from him. The Wemic reached up to his necklace, pulling a small, coiled shell from the rope. Ron watched as he tossed the shell at Lucius' form and a brown and black cage of stone and wood suddenly appeared around the man. The ground then split apart under Lucius, consumed him and his cage and re-closed, leaving no trace that the earth had just swallowed a caged human.

* * *

Hermione, shaking from the cold and her shock at what she'd just witnessed, cleared her throat. "W-what just happened?" 

"Earth will take him to Wemic prison beneath trees." The Wemic said calmly.

"A-and your name?"

The Wemic peered down at her with one arched brow, "I am Oryin, son of Marius and follower of Egon." He said calmly before taking one long claw of his front paw and slicing through the thick ropes surrounding her and Ron.

Hermione settled on the ground beside Ron, whose arm was still held tightly around her. She would've stood, but wasn't sure that she could if she tried. Her clothes were freezing and wet, and the wound to her head was throbbing so badly it impaired her vision.

"But Egon is…dead, isn't he?" Hermione asked, holding one hand to her forehead.

"He was thought to be dead by Moritz." Oryin stated. "But Egon defeated Moritz after arising from cave."

"Oh, that's wonderful news." Hermione said with sincerity. "We need all the help we can get."

"Yes." Oryin began, "But I warn you, Wemics are gentle creatures by nature and only fight when we deem it completely necessary."

"I know." Hermione admitted. How could she push the beasts, when they had done so much for her already?

"Hermione," Ron said suddenly, rubbing one hand up and down her arm, "Give me your wand. We need to dry your clothes."

"My wand? But why do you need…_My wand_!" Hermione gasped, one hand flying to her mouth as she stood up from the ground. Before she could reveal the frantic feelings boiling in her stomach at the loss of her wand, she noticed something that made her stomach boil harder. "Ron! Your _arm_!"

"Don't worry." Ron stated firmly, pushing himself up from the ground awkwardly with one hand.

"Don't worry?" Hermione asked frantically, approaching him and leaning down to inspect the oozing wound. "I can see the bone!"

"Yes, but we don't have time." Ron stated, "We need to find Harry, and I would like to have at least one wand between us while we search for him. Lucius broke mine, so where's your wand?"

"I…I must have lost it in the stream when I fell unconscious." Hermione said, feeling completely useless. Hadn't she caused enough trouble already?

"Ask stream to bring it back." Oryin said suddenly with a look of slight confusion on his face.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Ask stream to bring wand back." Oryin stated more slowly as if talking to someone with little or no sense. When Hermione and Ron just looked at each other with blank expressions the Wemic shook his head in apparent disappointment of two such ignorant people.

The Wemic then walked slowly to the water's edge and knelt on his two front legs. He then removed a shell from his necklace of twine, and with his tanned hands held it beneath the rippling waves of the stream. While he did this, he closed his feline eyes and Hermione could've sworn she heard something…music? It was a faint whispering sound, like hundreds of tiny mermaids.

As Hermione watched this strangely beautiful ritual, she gasped as her wand began floating upstream, against the current, straight into the Wemic's hand. Oryin then rose from his kneeling position and approached Hermione, holding the wand out to her in the palm of his massive hand. It truly looked like a tiny twig until Hermione took her wand from the beast to hold it in her own small hand.

"Thank you, Oryin." Hermione said, smiling up at the creature. He merely nodded once in response. Hermione immediately began drying her damp robes as Ron cleared his throat awkwardly, shuffling one foot.

"And…my wand? I don't suppose-…"

"My apologies." Oryin said. "I can not fix broken wand, but I can tell you…Great Scarred One and youngling of ginger hair are _there_." Oryin then pointed one finger across the stream and toward the castle.

"Wha-…how do you know that?" Hermione asked.

"Your eyes do not see what mine see, youngling." Oryin said as he turned toward the direction of the forest. "Take care. You must go now." And with that he took off into the fog, disappearing from sight almost instantly, his massive steps falling silent on the marshy ground.

Hermione stared after him for a moment before turning to Ron and flinging her arms around his neck. She knew she was giving Mrs. Weasley a run for her money with this embrace, but she was so tired, cold, and frightened… Ron put one arm around her, but she felt him flinch and then tense up.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" She whispered, pulling away. However she was pulled back into Ron's chest by his left arm, while the other hung loosely by his side. Tears threatened to spill from Hermione's eyes at the sight of his wound. She opened her mouth to insist that he let her tend to it as best she could before they continued, but Ron stilled her speech with his lips. Hermione had been so chilled for the last few hours, the soft warmth of Ron's mouth on hers nearly burned.

When Ron pulled away, he kissed her once on the nose. "Let's go find Harry and the rest so we can get out of here."

"Ron, your arm…it will only take a few minutes…"

"That may be a few more minutes than we have." He replied with firmness. Hermione wanted to protest, but at the eerie silence of the night, she knew he was right. So, biting her lip, Hermione reached down for the hem of her robes, found a tear by her right ankle, and ripped a five-inch wide strand of fabric off the entire base of her garment.

She then straightened, looking up at Ron with an apologetic frown. By the semblance of a smile in his stressed blue eyes, Hermione knew he was following her thinking. She then quickly crafted a temporary sling for his arm with a few creative ties and twists she had learned from Professor Sinistra. She tried to be gentle, although Ron still flinched a few times from pain.

She then grabbed his hand and let him lead her a good ways downstream. Finally, they approached the site of the duel that had taken place between Harry, Ginny, and the Death Eaters. There was no one about, but there were plenty of signs to give horrible hints at what took place. The ground was singed in numerous places. There were small craters and debris of stone, wood, and earth littering the ground in broad circles.

Hermione felt too scared to move, but Ron's hand tightened around hers as he took them a bit further downstream where they found a small bridge of about ten feet leading to the opposite bank…Or at least, what used to be a bridge.

Apparently some powerful spells had made it into a pile of firewood, but with a quick _Reparo, _some of the holes were mended well enough for them to cross. They crossed quickly, hand in hand. The fight had obviously continued over the bridge…more singed earth and debris met them. Hermione felt as if she were walking in someone else's nightmare. A nightmare that continued to get worse… A stifled gasp caught in Hermione's throat, bringing Ron to halt beside her. On the ground, a few yards ahead, was a completely motionless robed figure.

"It's Rastaban." Ron whispered, "He looks to be unconscious."

"How can we be sure?" Hermione asked, her voice coming out in a squeak.

Ron gave a brief shrug before releasing Hermione's hand, approaching the body, and giving it a quick kick in the side.

"Ronald!" Hermione reprimanded.

"Yeah, he's out." Ron stated, as if he hadn't heard her. He then took her wand from her fingers as she stared at him, aghast. Conjuring some quick ropes, Ron made them to encircle the Death Eater.

"Just in case?" Hermione asked smartly, with a hint of a smile. Ron gave her a small wink.

Staring down at Rastaban's form, his cold, pale face…Hermione shook her head at the fact that she and Ron could joke a bit in front of such a site and in such a place.

"Why didn't they bind him, you think?" Ron asked as he grabbed Hermione's hand once more. She noticed he didn't offer her her wand back, but instead, held onto it tightly in the hand of his broken arm.

"They might not have had time." Hermione stated, a scared feeling welling up inside of her again. These feelings of fear seemed to come and go in this place, sort of like the visible surroundings. One minute, she would see something…or think she saw something…the next minute it would be gone.

Just as Ron took a step in the direction of the castle, pulling her along, a bright red arch of light shot into the sky, about thirty yards away. Before either of them could respond, there was a similar arch of blue…then a spark of black…another arch, this time green.

"Ron!" Hermione gasped.

"Come on!" Ron breathed, pulling Hermione through the fog. He wasn't going directly toward the fighting, but he was swiftly leading them in an indirect path to the castle.

There were some trees coming into view. It looked as though there were a few scattered to the right of the castle, along with the jagged black rocks and some sparse brush. Ron pulled Hermione quickly toward a particularly bushy circle of brush, where they quickly ducked. The castle loomed large in the distance, at least forty yards away. It took Hermione a second to realize that the fog wasn't nearly as dense around the castle as it was on the rest of the plateau. Of course, the density of the fog was the last thing on Hermione's mind. For there was a scene before them the likes of which she had never seen.

Dumbledore, his black robes billowing around his ankles, was dueling…and _winning_…against seven Death Eaters. Bellatrix, Jugson, Mulciber, Rookwood, Goyle Sr., Gregory Goyle, and Draco. Crabbe Sr. and Pettigrew were not present among them.

The shocking white of Dumbledore's beard made the surrounding fog gray before him. He moved with speed and agility, making every move seem effortless. Deadly curses were blocked like disarming curses thrown by third years. Massively powerful counter attacks were executed with one or two fluid motions of his wand…or with no wand at all. He levitated nearby rocks to use as projectiles while slinging stunning spells or conjuring shields…Seeing such power and grace flow from his every move brought tears of shock and amazement to Hermione's eyes.

"He's…beautiful…" Hermione said, more to herself than Ron. She then looked up at Ron, who was looking on the scene with furrowed brows.

"Where are the others?" Ron asked with a graveness to his voice that sent a chill of worry over Hermione.

"Everywhere."

"Bloody hell!" Ron rasped as Hermione grabbed at her heart and fell from her kneeling position to her bum on the wet ground.

"Harry!" Hermione whispered, her hand moving from her heart to her mouth. "Ginny!" She squealed under her breath.

Hermione wrapped her arms around her two friends that had suddenly appeared, kneeling behind her and Ron.

"What if we had been Death Eaters? You two are in a trance!" Ginny scolded, moving from Hermione to give her brother a swift hug. She then sat down in the grass with Hermione before muttering _Protegotudo, _which cast an invisible shield around the four of them to deflect any stray spells from the continuing duel before them.

"We're sorry, it's just that-…"

"Oh never mind!" Ginny said quickly, "Where have ya'll been?"

"Lupin sort of sent us on a mission to stop Lucius from recruiting help from the Wemics." Hermione offered.

"Well?" Harry asked, his brow furrowed. Hermione saw that there was a bright green glint to his eyes.

"The Wemics are on our side and Lucius is locked in their dungeons." Hermione assured, placing one hand on Harry's shoulder before turning to Ginny, "But it was so awful! Ron's arm has been-…Ginny! Your arm!" Hermione put a hand to her mouth again, at the sight of Ginny's cut.

Ginny quickly covered it with one hand, but not before Hermione had seen the blood. "Don't fuss, Hermione." She said with a slight eye roll.

"Ginny, you shouldn't be in the middle of all this." Hermione said harshly, "You should be hiding!"

"Well, what exactly do you call this Hermione?" Ginny asked motioning to the surrounding bushes before knocking lightly on the invisible shield she'd conjured, which made a soft _bom-bom_ noise.

Hermione simply shook her head, "I knew that stitching wouldn't last." She mumbled.

"Oh, really, you sound like mum." Ginny replied.

"Bloody hell, you two!" Ron said suddenly, gaining a look of understanding and agreement from Harry, "We're sitting in front of Voldemort's castle watching Dumbledore row with half a dozen ninnies, do we have some sort of plan?"

"I tried to help him, but he knocked me out of the way with a stunner." Harry grumbled, staring after Dumbledore.

"Haven't you had enough fighting for one day?" Ginny asked, smoothing the hair off Harry's forehead. She then looked at Hermione and Ron, "Bellatrix and Harry immediately began dueling back over the stream. It was amazing. He used curses I never knew existed. I think he almost forgot about her having a baby."

"I didn't forget." Harry said firmly, "I would never harm an innocent child."

"Rastaban was there too, of course." Ginny continued, "I kept him at bay while Harry and Bellatrix's fight started getting out of hand. With me there, the idea of me being hurt gave him a bit more...motivation...if you know what I mean. Bellatrix actually retreated, but we couldn't track her immediately because there was Rastaban to deal with. Which, honestly, wasn't that difficult. The idiot called me something foul, and before I took a breath Harry had hit him with a curse so powerful, Rastaban fell to the ground like a stone. Bellatrix was barely visible at that point so we hiked up our robes and ran after her."

"And what of Lupin, have you seen him?" Hermione asked quickly.

Hermione noticed a short glance pass between Ginny and Harry before Ginny continued, "Someone hit him with a curse that was eating the muscles and tendons in his legs. Hermione, it was horrible. He was pulling himself along the ground to get to someone for help. Mad-Eye, Kingsley, and Whitman took him to Hogwarts and were supposed to come right back…with reinforcements at that. The thing is, that was nearly half an hour ago and no one's seen sight of them. Harry thinks Voldemort has put a charm on the island, which won't let anyone in. Luckily Harry said it's not in his power to keep us from leaving."

"Oh no…" Hermione breathed, a sick feeling coming over her. She glanced up to see how Dumbledore was holding out. He was still slinging curses left and right, but unless it was Hermione's imagination, he didn't seem to be moving as swiftly as before.

"If he'd only-…" Harry began, but he shook his head angrily, running his hands through his unruly black hair.

"If he'd only what?" Ginny asked, rubbing a hand over his back.

"He can't keep going like this. If he'd just let me help." Harry began, "It's bad enough that the lot of them think I'm over here hiding on my own accord, but actually being forced to hide while I watch him grow weaker…"

"So, he won't let you near him?" Ron asked.

"Didn't I say he stunned me?" Harry shot back angrily before looking down at his hands, "Sorry mate…I'm just going spare sitting here like this."

"Dumbledore knows what he's doing." Hermione assured, "I'm sure he…"

"Hermione?" Ron prompted at her sudden silence. Hermione couldn't speak, however. The words she'd been about to utter were stuck in her throat, along with the scream that wanted to escape.

Emerging from the side of the castle, around a few scattered trees that outlined the jagged mountains in the distance, Hermione saw seven black-scaled snakes slithering along the ground toward the duel.

"It is time!" Bellatrix's voice rang out loud and shrill in the midst of all the fighting as if stealing the glory from Hermione's suppressed scream.

Hermione's stomach tightened around a small central core of fear as the creatures began to rear back their slick black heads, the tops of which shone green. Two red-slitted eyes were alight on each face. They continued to rise on their bellies until they reached a height of seven or eight feet, at which time Hermione saw that the base of each snake was joined at the center of the hideous creature. There were seven heads, not seven snakes. It was a Hydra.

It seemed as if time stopped as everyone stared at the creature. Nothing moved save the rolling of the fog along the ground and the seven bright red tongues of the Hydra darting in and out of its mouths in a grotesque rhythm. Even Dumbledore had stopped to stare at the creature.

Suddenly, however, the Hydra dropped to its belly and began slithering along the ground toward Dumbledore. The wizard stood to his full height and with a rapid sweep of his arm, cast a spherical mushroom spell that blasted out from his wand in a wave of blue and green, quickly sending all the Death Eaters to the ground. Dumbledore then turned around on his heel and faced the approaching Hydra, but to Hermione's horror, he turned too late…Or so she thought.

Four of the seven heads struck out viciously toward Dumbledore, and they should have come in contact with the wizard. In fact, Hermione found herself blinking her eyes furiously in hopes of focusing her failing eyesight, but her eyesight wasn't failing. Dumbledore had disappeared in a cluster of red flames, leaving the Hydra recovering from its sprawled position on the ground where he had been standing seconds earlier.

"No!" Ginny screamed, shooting up from the ground and voicing the fear in Hermione's chest. Harry grabbed Ginny and pulled her back down beside him, covering her mouth with one of his hands.

The Hydra had heard them, however. Its heads had shot up for a split second after Ginny's scream, and they were now inches from the ground as it began slithering straight for them.

Before Hermione had time to stand and run or even catch her breath, Ron clutched her hand tightly and motioned for her to look above them. She then noticed that Ginny and Harry were looking up with their mouths hanging slightly open. Glancing upward, she saw it. A phoenix. A beautiful phoenix circling them overhead with feathers as bright as Fawkes but a wingspan nearly twice the size.

The phoenix circled them one graceful time, singing its beautiful song before it flapped its red and golden wings, sending a rain of red sparks down upon them. Hermione's immediate reaction was to cover her face with her hands, but when she felt nothing fall upon her, she looked up to see that the invisible dome of protection that Ginny had conjured was now glowing faintly red with added strength.

The Hydra had now stopped its charge upon them and was positioned about ten feet from them, its fangs showing in many of its heads as it stretched to its seven-foot height. The phoenix, however, was simply hovering above the dome, its tail feathers seemingly shining in the moonlight.

"It's him." Harry whispered, two fingers pinching the bridge of his nose beneath his glasses.

"Dumbledore…" Hermione nodded, amazed that any wizard could have the animagus of a phoenix. She then looked up to Harry, and noticed something that caused a knot to form in her stomach. He was still pinching his nose with his fingers, yet his eyes were peering out from underneath his brow and staring at the Hydra…not the phoenix.

There were three wizards in the entire world that had magical animagi…that's what Dumbledore had said. Harry was a Pegasus…Dumbledore was a phoenix. And now, as Hermione looked at the Hydra, slithering around on the ground with its many red eyes…she knew.

Without warning, the snake let out a hiss before lunging for the phoenix. Dumbledore was quick, however. He dived to the right of the snake, missing being bitten by a few inches. The snake continued to take lunging bites for Dumbledore, who continued to dodge, clawing and biting with his sharp talons and beak when possible. Everything was happening so fast, each creature was so graceful in its own way that they barely made any noise at all as they fought. But then a beautiful, but heartrending, note filled the air as the phoenix fell to the ground. One of the heads had managed to sink its fangs into the base of Dumbledore's left wing. As soon as the bird touched ground, a cluster of flames enveloped it and it immediately transformed into the unconscious form of Dumbledore.

Hermione stood with wide eyes staring at Dumbledore's crumpled form on the ground. It wasn't until she felt Ron's strong arm around her that she realized she had nearly fainted.

"Hermione, what do you know of Hydra bites?" Harry asked, fiercely grabbing her arm. She looked up at his watery green eyes before shaking her head.

"He's…he's dead, Harry." Hermione whispered as the Hydra began turning to its true form. She knew from her studies that nothing could save a person bitten by the venomous fangs of a Hydra.

Harry continued to stare at her in horror and disbelief, but Hermione's eyes were now glued to the creature slowly writhing on the ground…black scales morphed into a black cloak…the thick body split into two human legs, while the heads began molding into a torso and arms. In seconds, Voldemort was lying beside the dead body of Dumbledore.

Hermione was still slumped against Ron's good arm, but as she regained her footing, she realized that she wasn't the only one recovering.

The Death Eaters across the grounds were standing up, brushing themselves off, and looking around as if they didn't know where they were. It was then that Hermione realized the powerful stunning spell Dumbledore had cast earlier was not in effect now that he was dead…and neither was the dome of protection the four teenagers had been hiding beneath in the bushes.

As Hermione stared at Voldemort, who was just losing the last of his scales, she heard a high-pitched scraping sound. Turning to the source of the sound, she saw that Harry had just raised his pant leg and removed a dagger from a small sheath secured about his calf. Hermione recognized the weapon at once. It was the dagger from Grimmauld Place.

"Harry, is that…?" Ron began, but Harry didn't bother answering. In fact, he had started running toward Voldemort's form before the broken words had left Ron's mouth.

"Harry, no!" Ginny screamed, running after him.

Hermione and Ron emerged from the brush as well. They ran a few steps forward, and Ron, reaching out his good arm, grabbed Ginny around the waist.

"Let me go, Ron!" She screamed, but her brother stayed his ground as Harry cast a red stunning spell on Voldemort, before the dark wizard had even stood from the ground beside Dumbledore. Voldemort let out a low grunt and faltered for a mere second…but this was the only second Harry needed to lunge for him, plunging the dagger into Voldemort's chest. Voldemort's black eyes went huge as gasps erupted from his nearby followers.

"No!" Bellatrix shrieked, sending a curse flying from her wand toward Harry. To Hermione's amazement, however, Voldemort waved his wand in front of Harry, who was still clutching the dagger that remained in Voldemort's chest, and deflected the curse.

"No one touches this boy!" Voldemort hissed toward his followers, "Take care of the others, but leave him to me!" With this he grabbed the handle of the dagger from Harry, pulling it from his own chest as he pushed a startled Harry to the ground, where he landed half on top of Dumbledore's body.

As Voldemort stared down at the confounded Harry, a hideous laughter began to erupt from him. A laugh that conveyed the fact that he was feeling no pain. The knife had left no mark, there was no blood…none on the knife…none on his chest.

"_Lumen Contego!" _Ron suddenly shouted, using Hermione's wand and shoving Hermione and Ginny behind him slightly as a slew of spells belted the shimmering shield surrounding the three of them.

The Death Eaters were shouting spell after spell, all the while taking steps toward them. Hermione knew that they would have loved to attack Harry, but at their master's command they were instead "_taking care of the others_."

Ginny was helping to reinforce the shield with a similar shield charm, but Hermione took notice of the dimming of the shield with each curse contacting it. Hermione could still see Voldemort, standing over Harry with the dagger in one hand and his wand in the other. It looked as if he were holding Harry to the ground with some sort of spell.

"Hermione, I've got to go to him!" Ginny shouted suddenly, her wand hand shaking and her cut bleeding red blood down her arm and torn sleeve.

"No, Ginny!" Ron said firmly.

"Hermione, you'll have to cast a wandless shield charm, alright?" Ginny asked shakily, ignoring her brother.

"Ginny, no!" Hermione said. "You'll never reach him before you attract the fire of the Death Eaters."

"_Wait_!"

Suddenly all fire stopped. Voldemort's harsh command cut through the air and fog. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were hunched under what remained of the shield charm, while the Death Eaters stood staring in confusion at their leader. Harry was lying completely still on the ground beside Dumbledore, as Voldemort held one pale, long-fingered hand above him…his wand and dagger were clutched in his other hand.

"I've changed my mind." Voldemort said with great calm, a slight smile at the corners of his thin mouth. He slowly wetted his lips with his bright red tongue, his black eyes twinkling.

"Yes, my Lord?" Mulciber asked.

"I can see by the look on their faces that our guests are uncomfortable." Voldemort replied, "I think they would much rather enjoy watching me kill their friend. And if not…I believe I'll entertain the idea of an audience. After all, I've waited so long for this moment."

Ron's arm went slightly limp to his side as the shield dissipated and he stood gasping for breath. Hermione threw her arm around his waist as he continued to catch his breath. He had held a shield strong enough to deflect a rain of Death Eaters' curses for a period of time much longer than Hermione could have managed.

"So…what should we do, my Lord?" Jugson asked, a wrinkle between his bushy eyebrows.

"What should you do?" Voldemort asked, the semblance of a smile leaving his mouth. "You? You, my followers, who could not manage to defeat one man with all of your powers united?" As he shouted this into the cold night he kicked his foot out to impact with Dumbledore's unmoving form. The old wizard's body shuffled with the blow before going sickeningly limp once more.

Voldemort blew out a puff of angry air before pointing his wand at Ron, Hermione, and Ginny and shouting, "_Funis Morsus_!" Three lengths of ropes shot forth from his wand and encircled each of them. Hermione gasped as she and Ron were somehow forced apart and made to stand shoulder to shoulder along with Ginny.

Hermione instinctively tried to jerk free, but soon discovered these ropes to be similar to those Lucius had encircled her and Ron with earlier. With every movement, they tightened. She could hear Ron grunting in pain as the ropes surely tightened around his fractured bone.

"Now!" Voldemort shouted, lifting his hand to the air, apparently releasing Harry from his hold. Harry began gasping for air and clutching at his chest as Voldemort laughed. "The three of you will watch as your friend dies here tonight!" Voldemort said before turning his eyes upon his Death Eaters, "And you! Lower your wands…stand back… You will watch as I begin a new era for the wizarding world!"

Hermione could only think one thought as she looked from Dumbledore's crumpled body on the ground to the by-standing Death Eaters to herself, Ron, and Ginny wrapped tightly in thick brown ropes… The prophecy. Hermione saw the events of the evening flash through her mind as if thumbing through a picture book. And each picture…each event suddenly seemed to Hermione to be an inevitable page in the fore-destined book of Harry's life.

How was it that a horde of Death Eaters and a crew of Order members could gather in a duel and in an hour be reduced to the two people the Wizarding world feared and loved more than any others?

"So…you admit…my life is…worth something, do you?" Harry asked between pants, suddenly pushing himself up from the ground and raising his wand to point at Voldemort.

Voldemort's maddened smile left his face as quickly as the feeling of dread went from Hermione's stomach to her throat. Voldemort and Harry took a couple of steps away from each other, each holding their wand on the other. Slowly, Voldemort's smile began to return.

"What is it, Harry?" Voldemort asked, one thin black eyebrow raised. "You have some parting words for us?"

"You seem to think if you kill me tonight, a new era will begin." Harry said, standing up a bit taller with each word. "That's putting a fairly big price on my head, wouldn't you say?"

"Harry, everything in this world has a price…a worth." Voldemort said, now beginning to circle Harry slowly, "And…every person in this world puts a different amount of worth on each thing. For example…" Voldemort stopped to peer down at Dumbledore's form. "This wizard was of some worth to you, for whatever reason. Probably because he made you believe you, yourself, had true worth…but nonetheless, the fact remains that to me…he is…or shall I say was…_worthless_."

"Then why did you fear him?" Harry asked.

"_I never feared Albus Dumbledore_!" Voldemort shouted, causing Hermione to jerk slightly, which made the ropes tighten a bit more. "He was a stupid fool, living his life by ideals that could never be! You live by those same ideals, as do many others, which is why your death will start a new era. With you alive, the people that see worth in your blood…the people that hold their hopes in you will have no more hopes."

Harry actually scoffed at this and shook his head slightly. "You know…you told me once that you valued bravery. So why are you so scared of dying?"

Voldemort continued to stare at Harry, but he said nothing.

"Death is the end of life, but it's not the worst of life." Harry went on, "And you know it!"

"What are you talking about, Potter?" Voldemort asked through gritted teeth, "Is this your way of stalling me?"

"I've felt sadness so great that I've almost wished for death." Harry said slowly, "So have you. You don't want to kill me to crush other people's hopes. You want to kill me to crush your own fear."

"You honestly think _I_, Lord Voldemort, fear _you_?" Voldemort asked with squinted black eyes.

"No…and yes." Harry said. "You're a stronger wizard than me. But from the very first time we met…sixteen years ago…you've had a fear of me. You didn't fear an infant, and you may not fear what you see before you now…but you fear what I will become."

Hermione was almost sure she could hear the very breath of everyone on the grounds staring at the two men facing one another in the midst of them all. She caught a glimpse of Draco with a strange pensive stare on his pale face. The silence was so great, and the power of Voldemort's black eyes boring into the green irises of Harry's sent a shiver down Hermione's spine so great she thought she felt the ropes tighten once more.

"You think you know much about this world when in truth you know so little." Voldemort said, beginning to pace once more. Keeping his wand on Harry, he lifted the dagger in his hands and peered at it thoughtfully. "Just as you thought you had found some worth in this dagger. Did you go searching the Black family heirlooms…or was it given to you…hmm…by Sirius? Was it a token left to you before or after he died? Does it hold fond memories for you? Stop your grieving Harry, it's no different than fear."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked, swallowing hard.

"Don't you wonder why it drew no blood from me?" Voldemort asked. Harry said nothing, but Hermione knew he was at least as curious as her about the weapon.

"I'm afraid this dagger was a token to Regulus…" Voldemort began, "A gift from me. It holds no power against Dark Wizards…However…"

A cold sweat had begun to bead on Hermione's forehead…and it just so happened that one tiny bead had rolled down from her hairline to rest on an eyelash. Before Hermione could blink the droplet away, Voldemort disappeared, teleporting himself to stand inches in front of Harry. With one quick sweep of his arm, Voldemort slashed across Harry's chest with the dagger, sending a spray of blood into the air to fall in small drops on the wet ground.

Hermione gasped as Harry let out a low yell, falling to the ground on his back… a thirteen-inch gash on his chest visible through the torn front of Harry's robes.

"_Harry_!" Ron shouted over Ginny's wailing. With another slash of his wand, Voldemort released Ginny from her ropes. She fell to the ground in a heap of sobs, but quickly pushed herself up and ran to Harry's side. Ron was now grunting in slight pain as his relentless jerking to free himself had only caused him to be restricted more by the magical ropes.

Tears of fear, hopelessness, and helplessness were running down Hermione's cheeks as Ginny lay over Harry, sobbing uncontrollably. Harry was gasping for each quick and shallow breath he drew...and a faint line of blood was running down his chin from the corner of his mouth. Hermione glanced to Ron for some sign that everything would be okay only to see tears streaming down Ron's face, as well.

A slow laugh began to spill from Voldemort's lips as he stared down at Harry and Ginny lying only feet from Dumbledore's lifeless form. "Oh…the irony! It's too much, Harry…" Voldemort said between laughs. "The poor population of witches will rest easier after tonight. Young Ginny will be the last of them to die protecting you. Too bad she hasn't the blood of you, Harry. You won't be so lucky this time..."

"_NO_!" Harry shouted suddenly. Hermione blinked away her stubborn tears to try and see clearly. She couldn't wipe them away with her hands, which were pressed to her sides under the ropes. She would simply have to look on blurrily as Harry stood from the ground, shoving Ginny behind him.

Although Hermione was watching the scene through blurred vision, she could see the bright green light glowing brighter and brighter emanating from Harry's eyes…no not just his eyes…his entire form.

A bright green blazing light of raw power was erupting around Harry. Voldemort was taking steps backward, his wand still raised and pointed at Harry. The Death Eaters were more or less running backward and Ginny was refusing to stand behind Harry. She was instead standing to the side of him screaming his name over and over, her hair blowing around her face like long, red flames.

The green light seemed to be piercing through the fog now. Hermione could clearly see the castle, the trees, and the surrounding mountains. Then she saw it…Harry's vision. _Ginny was standing there, outlined by the jagged, black mountains in the background…her arms out to her sides…one bloody…tears streaming down her face as she screamed Harry's name_.

Hermione briefly wondered why Voldemort wasn't doing anything at all…only to realize that he was. He was shooting curse after curse at Harry, as were the Death Eaters, but the lights from their wands simply dispelled at the first contact with Harry's radiating green light.

Suddenly the ropes that were encircling Hermione and Ron, keeping them standing upright, disappeared and sent them sprawling to the ground. It was then, without the support of the ropes, that Hermione felt the gusts of power pouring from Harry like heat. She crawled to Ron, who was waiting on the ground with one arm outstretched for her, the other arm still held by the torn piece of Hermione's robes, which were now soaked with blood. He immediately wrapped his arm about her as they remained crouched to the ground.

As the light from Harry grew Hermione could no longer see Ginny or the Death Eaters or Voldemort. She had to turn her gaze away from them…away from the castle. She buried her cheek into Ron's shoulder and peered out to the east coast of the island. The fog seemed to be completely gone from the place and a warmth was settling upon her. Just before the flames shot across the peninsula in a wide circle of power, Hermione caught a glimpse of something shining on the horizon. Something beautiful…gold and red… It was the sun. The night had passed and the sun was rising.

Hermione felt a surge of peace fall over her as the green light blocked her view of the sun and plunged her into complete and utter darkness.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Please remember to review on this last chapter. Don't fret about the ending. The epilogue will leave you fully informed; I assure it. Most of the epilogue, which won't be very lengthy, is already written. So, I will have it to you within the next week. Thanks to everyone!


	45. Chapter 45

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

Hey everyone! I'm sorry to say that this chapter/epilogue is the end of Behind Closed Eyes. This was my first fanfic, and I have to say that I absolutely loved the experience of writing and getting feedback from readers! You guys have been great, and I ask that everyone please review this epilogue b/c it's your last chance (and I really wanna know what you think)! Anyway, sorry I didn't get this posted last week. But, I actually completely rewrote the whole thing after I'd finished my first draft! Well, anyways, I'll let ya'll get to writing. And again, thanks so so so so so much! I've got some story ideas turning over in my mind that you might just see on fanfic one day:)

**Epilogue - _Chapter 45_**

**THE DAILY PROPHET**

**Harry Potter Duels With You-Know-Who**

Last night, May, Friday the 28, history was made. Hope was renewed. Lives were lost. Last night, Harry Potter, the young wizard who has been dubbed such names as, _The Boy Who Lived_ and _The Chosen One_, discovered the location of and fought in a duel with You-Know-Who.

On May 28, Harry Potter traveled by broom to a small island in the North Sea. He claims to have had a dream in which the voice of his dead mother, Lily Potter (murdered by You-Know-Who), told him the location of his arch nemesis.

The island of Fohr, of the Northern Frisian Islands to the North of Germany, is a small island of approximately thirty-two square miles. The Muggle population is a mere 4500, while the Wizarding population was recorded at 0. Fohr is the only known inhabitation of Wemics, magical liontaurs with astounding earth-magic abilities. Wemics inhabit the Northeastern forests of the island, and the Muggles actually avoid these forests for fear of legendary hauntings.

Overall, Muggles could not ask for a more quiet and peaceful town, primarily made up of fishermen and sailors. Yet these Muggles, along with the majority of the Wizarding World, are oblivious to the fact that this island is the location of the mysterious Slytherin School of Magic, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's locality. Yes. After nearly a year of wizarding authorities searching for You-Know-Who and his followers, Harry Potter found them in one heroic night.

Many in the Wizarding World have had their suspicions about the so-called, Slytherin School of Magic. Minister of Magic, Amelia Bones once suggested Bellatrix Lestrange, known Death Eater and escapee of Azkaban, to be the Headmistress. Many students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry did not return for this school year, and were instead enrolled in the new and unanticipated school. Yet until now no one knew its whereabouts or any relevant information of the establishment.

The four hundred forty miles separating Hogwarts from Fohr was not enough to deter Potter from secretly leaving school to confront You-Know-Who. He flew the long course by broomstick, arriving to the island tired but not daunted, where he was immediately confronted by Death Eater Antonin Dolohov and Hogwart's student Vincent Crabbe. Potter was left with no choice but to defend his life until the death of the two men.

Dolohov had a history of dark magic use and illegal acts against wizards and witches. Crabbe, however, was simply a Hogwarts student in the House of Slytherin. It is believed that Crabbe, along with students Draco Malfoy and Gregory Goyle, left Hogwarts and followed Potter to the island. These three Hogwarts students are now known to have been spies for You-Know-Who.

After dueling with Dolohov and Crabbe, Potter reportedly located a large castle, which he discovered to be the Slytherin School of Magic.

The Slytherin School was conceptualized and founded by You-Know-Who, himself. The school was created, not only as a hideout for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and his Death Eaters, but also as a school of the Dark Arts for students supporting the man they call their Dark Lord.

Potter's presence outside the castle was soon detected. Astonishingly, Potter's Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, had followed him to the island. Fortunately for the duo, the Slytherin School students had already left for their homes on holiday. Nonetheless, the two were soon surrounded by You-Know-Who's followers.

A massive duel reportedly ensued, in which Dumbledore was severely injured. At that moment, You-Know-Who, himself, confronted Potter for a one-on-one battle. Little details are known of the actual duel, yet somehow Potter was able to intimidate You-Know-Who and his Death Eaters into fleeing the scene.

Potter and his injured Headmaster were able to return to Hogwarts after their adventure. They immediately contacted Five-Wand Auror, Alastor Moody, who then contacted the London and Scotland Auror Departments. Moody and Hogwarts' faculty member, Severus Snape, accompanied the LAD and SAD to the island for a post-incident inspection.

When asked for details of the search Moody replied, "_We enlisted a few Wemics to help us search the grounds, castle, and caves. After Potter's attack, You-Know-Who and his Death Eaters apparated inside the castle. Some had already escaped, but many were captured by the LAD and SAD and sent to the UK Ministry of Magic. There they will be registered, profiled, and sent to Azkaban_."

Severus Snape gave the names of those captured: Gregory Goyle Sr., Gregory Goyle Jr., Deimos Jugson, Vulcan Mulciber, Rastaban Lestrange, and Lucius Malfoy. Some, however, were unaccounted for: Bellatrix Lestrange, Draco Malfoy, Peter Pettigrew, Augustus Rookwood, and You-Know-Who.

After the inspection of the LAD and SAD, the German Chancellor of Magic, Ludwig von Bremen, was notified of the activity on the island of Fohr. Bremen was fully cooperative with the United Kingdom's Ministry of Magic. By decree of the UK and German Ministries, the castle, concealed by the Fidelius Charm, will undergo a routine demolition after being properly searched by Ministry Officials from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

The school crest or blazon, as discovered on a collection of school robes found inside the castle, is a silver serpent on a green field. This crest is identical to that of the Slytherin blazon at Hogwarts. Throughout the castle there can also be found various sculptures and engravings of snakes, dark wizards of the past, and the Dark Mark.

Gentleman Wizards and Lady Witches, hold onto your hopes of brighter days and an end to this war. In the coming days remember that the darkest wizard of all time fled from a duel with sixteen-year old, Harry Potter.

_Story by Natalie Pry_

Dumbledore laid the paper down atop his large wooden desk and smoothed out the creases to look at the picture once more. In front of a jagged outcropping of rocks, Alastor and Severus were standing amid ten uniformed Aurors. None of them were waving or even smiling, but there was a young Auror in the back row looking all about the picture with wide and awestruck eyes.

Perhaps Miss Pry had received her slightly slanted version of the truth from that young man. Perhaps not. Perhaps it best that the Wizarding World did not know that Harry had left Hogwarts, not because of a dream, but because of a kidnapped friend…a _student_.

"How did this happen, Fawkes?" Dumbledore asked with a sigh, looking up from the photograph and peering at his pet perched quietly on its stand.

The bird twisted its head from one side to the other, its round and glossy black eyes staring. Dumbledore reached up to stroke the neck of his feathered friend, but jerked his arm away when he felt the stinging pain in his shoulder. He flexed his fingers and laid his hand in his lap. If he hadn't been in his animagus form, he wouldn't be sitting in his warm office, the fire roaring. How would things have turned out if he hadn't been injured? Would Voldemort have still escaped?

Dumbledore stood from his leather armchair, circled his desk, and began pacing the floor. Alastor had informed him of the details once he had regained consciousness from the Hydra bite. Dumbledore paced his way over to his black cabinet and opened it to reveal a rune-covered, shallow stone basin. Removing his wand, Dumbledore lightly touched the tip of it to the silvery swirls lighting the contents of the Pensieve. Within seconds, a miniature Alastor arose and began to speak excitedly:

"_Albus, Whitman thinks it was fate, Shacklebolt says luck…I don't know what the hell it was…but I know that just before Voldemort and those Death Eaters apparated, we got the Portkey to working. It took us to a spot on the other side of that river. There was no fog, we saw the end of the battle…if you can call it a battle. I don't know what you call a bunch of advanced dark wizards shooting curses at a young boy and not leaving one mark…Harry had a green aura about him, and he'd managed to form a shield around Granger and the Weasley kids. But just before this massive radial blast erupted from the boy, every one of those damned cods apparated. I sent Shacklebolt and Whitman to gathering you and the kids and getting you out of there. They took you straight to Pomfrey. I, on the other hand, stayed with the LAD and SAD…and Severus, of course. Severus and I agreed that he should just stay back and watch, so the Death Eaters would think he was still playing a role and spying on us. But the rest of us…hah…well, Albus, I must admit I enjoyed ransacking that bloody place..."_

Dumbledore stood back from the Pensieve and tapped the edge of his basin, sending the tiny Alastor back into the silvery mist. Though he had reviewed Alastor's words numerous times, he couldn't stay seated behind his desk long before he found himself walking over to his black cabinet amid his bookshelves. There was little else to do while he waited for Harry to regain consciousness from the blast…except reread the _Daily Prophet_ article. But the half-truth of the story only mildly bothered Dumbledore, making him antsier for Harry's arrival.

It had been over twenty-four hours now, and Poppy had sent word just moments earlier that Harry had awoken. Dumbledore had sent a copy of the Prophet article to the infirmary for Harry to read, along with an order to send Harry straight to his office when he was able.

Just as Dumbledore was about to review some of his memories of the night at Fohr, there was a soft knocking at his office door.

"Come in, Harry." He called, closing the black cabinet doors and making his way to his desk. As he rounded his desk and took his seat, the door creaked open, and Harry emerged.

He was wearing school robes, his hair was clean, and his few scratches and scrapes appeared to be healing. Although he was a bit pale, he looked well. Dumbledore offered him a small smile and nodded toward one of the chairs opposite him.

"Take a seat, please, Harry." Dumbledore said, "I believe we have much to discuss."

Harry nodded a bit solemnly, and mumbled, "Yes, sir."

"Did you read the article I sent you?"

"Yes, sir."

"I'm sorry about the…_fabrication_." Dumbledore said, sincerely. "Alastor nor Severus gave any false information to the reporter. I believe one of the young Aurors from the LAD or SAD must have given an interview."

"It's alright." Harry said with a shrug. "Hermione, Ron, and Ginny read it with me in the infirmary. I think Hermione was glad that she wasn't included in the story."

"I understand." Dumbledore replied with a nod.

"And, I was just glad to see that you weren't…" Harry paused, with a worried look on his face, "…well, dead.

Dumbledore couldn't help a small chuckle, "Well, Harry, I appreciate your concern. Luckily I had the healing powers of a phoenix in my blood at the time of the bite."

"Yeah, that's what Hermione reckoned allowed you to survive." Harry replied with a nod before his face suddenly fell, "I just…."

"Yes, Harry?"

"I just wish they hadn't made me out to be this big hero." Harry said, looking to the floor. "I'm no braver than Ron or Hermione or Ginny. I may be a bit stronger, but I've had more training. And…and the magic burst on the island…that wasn't heroics…"

"No?" Dumbledore prompted.

"No." Harry said, with a shake of his head, "Voldemort was going to kill her…kill Ginny. I saw the fear in her eyes and…and I felt as if I weren't only seeing Ginny, but my mum, too…that must have been the look Voldemort saw in my mother's eyes before he killed her. Once I realized that…I…I almost lost control."

"_Almost_?" Dumbledore found himself resisting the urge to lean forward like a schoolboy to listen to the tale. This, of course, was new to his ears.

"Well, I could feel the power welling up inside of me, but I was afraid if I just started blasting Voldemort, he would somehow get to Ginny. So…I created a shield from my powers and covered her, Ron, Hermione, and myself. Then, Voldemort and the Death Eaters started shooting curses at me. Once I saw that I had control of my power, I decided to use the shield's energy to form a radial blast. I could see Voldemort taking steps back from me…I knew I had to act fast…so I did…but then that's all I remember."

"Harry, I don't know what you consider a hero to be." Dumbledore began, "I, myself, think a hero is different for everyone. But regardless, you left the security of Hogwarts to help one of your friends. You showed true courage and bravery, and I thank you."

Harry looked up with a slightly surprised expression. "Sir, I…I actually expected you would be furious at me for leaving."

"Oh, I was." Dumbledore replied in honesty. "At first, I was quite angry. But I realized you had done what your heart told you, and…well, I can't hold that against you."

Dumbledore saw a semblance of a smile on Harry's lips for a brief moment…before a darkness fell over his countenance like a storm cloud.

"Harry…" Dumbledore began, but Harry stopped him with a desperate look in his eyes.

"I didn't kill him. Voldemort is still alive." Harry exclaimed, his voice growing slightly with each word, "I have the ability. I know that now. Yet the bastard is still out there somewhere…" Harry fretfully ran his hand through his hair as he ended.

"Harry, what is ability without opportunity?" Dumbledore asked softly. Harry's eyes went wide.

"But I had the opportunity! He was right there!" Harry exclaimed, gesturing before him with his hand, "If I'd just acted sooner…or…"

"Harry, he _chose_ to run." Dumbledore began, "Something I've only known him to do when faced with one other wizard, but he was face to face with _you_, and he _chose_ to run."

"Good choice in my opinion!" Headmaster Everard exclaimed unexpectedly from his frame on the wall. Dumbledore looked up to the sallow-faced wizard with the short black whiskers on his chin. A few other portraits murmured their accord.

"Perchance." Dumbledore said thoughtfully before returning his gaze to Harry, who was looking at Everard with a raised eyebrow, "But then again…he saved himself by running. And what sort of life does that leave him to lead?"

Harry looked at Dumbledore with furrowed brows, "What do you mean?" He asked. "What sort of life _is_ it?"

Dumbledore inclined his head to one side. Harry's features were not childlike anymore, yet his eyes somehow held some boyhood innocence. As he looked into the boy's eyes, Dumbledore gave a deliberately shrewd smile. There was really no doubt in his mind what the outcome of the prophecy would be one day.

"What I mean, Harry," Dumbledore began, "Is that Voldemort is now simply living…to die another day."

* * *

Ron looked around the vast chamber of the Great Hall with a completely surreal feeling moving about in his stomach. From the two huge wooden doors allowing the entrance of student after student…to the High Table full of faculty…to the starry ceiling and floating candles over each table, Ron felt as though he would soon wake up from a dream. _Had it already been three days since Ron and Harry had left Hogwarts for the island of Fohr? Was Hermione really sitting beside him on the wooden benches of the Gryffindor House table, her hand in his?_

After the blast from Harry, all four teenagers had been sent into mild comas. Oddly enough, they awoke within minutes of each other…two _days_ after the incident. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were allowed to rest in the quiet of the infirmary, along with Tonks and Lupin, still healing from their injuries, but Harry was immediately summoned to Dumbledore's office…not surprisingly…

After Harry returned to the infirmary from his talk with Dumbledore, he informed everyone of their talk. Ron wasn't surprised that Dumbledore had decided to end the school year early this term. Word traveled fast, as it always did in the Wizarding World, and _The Daily Prophet_ article had already provoked mixed feelings of fear and hope throughout the students, and _apparently_, their parents.

Dumbledore was receiving owl after owl from parent after parent. Some wanted their children to be sent home, for fear that Voldemort and his Death Eaters would be on their way to wherever Harry Potter was. Others wanted their children home for fear that there were more Voldemort spies within the walls of Hogwarts. And still others wanted their children home due to anger at Dumbledore for allowing multiple students to sneak out of Hogwarts undetected.

From what Harry had said, Dumbledore didn't seem too upset about sending the students home early. Harry said their Headmaster actually seemed eager to be done with it so that he and the Order could begin future plans. Canceled exams spread a layer of relief over Ron as canceled Quidditch finals spread a layer of disappointment. Although, _to Ron's delight_, word had been sent to the house elves to fix the end of terms feast early. They were, of course, only too happy to oblige. The tables, however, weren't full of mouth-watering morsels yet, and the small meal of vegetable soup Madam Pomfrey had supplied them with upon waking had not even begun to cease the growling of Ron's stomach. But, Dumbledore first had to give his term-closing speech.

Ron suddenly heard a rumbling of a stomach, but it wasn't his own. He turned to Hermione, who had grabbed her stomach with one hand. She looked up at him and smiled shyly, clad in a light pink sweater, jeans, and a new Gryffindor robe, with little more than a few scratches on her beautifully clean face. Her hair was washed and falling around her shoulders in thick brown curls.

When Ron had first awoken in the hospital bed, he had felt as heavy and unbalanced as a sack of potatoes. He had jumped out of bed, nearly falling over Lupin in the bed next to his. He had been on the verge of screaming '_Where is she!_' But then Hermione had emerged from the green privacy curtains around her own bed. It was at that moment that Ron realized it was truly over. They were back at Hogwarts…everyone was safe. Even after he, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry had read the paper to see that Voldemort had not been killed and that Bellatrix, Draco, Pettigrew, and Rookwood were still free…Ron couldn't suppress the light feeling in his heart.

He knew, however, that this wasn't the case with Harry. The fact that he had almost had Voldemort, but failed, was eating away at him like a sickness.

Ron looked up at his friend across from him. He was staring at the top of the table with a dazed look in his eyes. Ginny was staring at him and biting her fingernails worriedly. She wasn't the only one staring at him either. In fact, it would be easier to point out the students in the Great Hall that weren't staring at Harry. And, as Ron looked about at all of their faces, he was pleased to see that nearly all were wearing expressions of awe and appreciation. They were looking at Harry as if looking into the future and seeing an end to the war.

"Come on, Harry…" Ginny coaxed, laying her head on his shoulder with a sigh, "Look on the bright side of things. At least Dumbledore has agreed to let you ditch the Dursleys this summer. You, Ron, and I can play Quidditch until…until our ears bleed!"

"What?" Ron asked, looking at his sister with one eyebrow raised. She rolled her eyes at him, and Ron thought he saw a small smirk cross Harry's face…but it quickly disappeared. Hermione must have seen it too because she decided to jump in on the topic to keep it going.

"I'm so jealous." Hermione began with a slight frown, "You three will be having loads of fun without me."

"Hermione, you'll just be one fireplace away from us. Don't forget." Harry said matter-of-factly.

"I guess that's true." Hermione nodded.

"It _is_ true!" Ron exclaimed, "How much snogging between those two do you think I can stomach before I go mad? Believe me, I'll be flooing over quite frequently."

"Did you hear that, Hermione?" Ginny asked with mock alarm, "Ronald will only visit you when he's tired of us."

"That's _not_ what I meant." Ron retorted with an eye-roll of his own.

"Don't worry." Hermione said, shooting Ron a teasing look, "I know he can't live without me."

"Honestly…am I _that_ see-through?" Ron asked. Hermione chuckled a bit.

"Yes, you are." Ginny answered with a smile.

"Almost as see-through as Neville." Harry said suddenly, a surprised smile lighting his face.

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all glanced down the table to see Neville sitting beside a girl whose face was hidden behind a copy of a newspaper. His eyes were alight as he talked to the girl with what was, astonishingly but unmistakably, confidence. Just as Ron was about to ask who the girl was, Ginny and Hermione both gasped as Luna's protuberant eyes peeked up at Neville from over the top of her newspaper…which Ron now recognized as the _Quibbler_.

"Okay, now I've _really_ seen everything." Ginny said, as Luna stood to go to her own table, waving dreamily at Neville as she left.

All four of them had to refrain from looking at one another for fear of bursting out laughing as Neville smiled into space…a look that much resembled the expression Luna wore most of the time. Ron was pleased to see that Harry remembered how to smile. For one, it obviously meant that Harry had some happiness in him still…but…it also gave Ron hope that although the four of them were growing up quickly…no war, no dark wizards, no evil could take away their spirit.

Suddenly, a wave of quiet began to wash over the room, table by table. After a poke on the arm by Hermione, Ron looked up to the front of the room to see Dumbledore standing to speak. There was a brief rustling of students turning on their benches to better see the Headmaster, but then a stony silence fell over the hall.

"Good evening, everyone. Young students of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin, our term is coming to an end. We began this year with fewer students than ever before, and we end with fewer still. Now…after a recent turn of events…we know why our numbers are fewer. In the years before many of you were born and before any of you can remember,Voldemort sought to rule over the hearts of wizards and witches through fear. Unfortunately, in this second war, he has managed to win a throng of new, young followers. Some of which, were living right under our noses all year.

Now…I ask that everyone look around you. Look at your neighbor. Look at your friends. Look at your fellow students of Hogwarts that choose not to follow Voldemort and know that now, more than ever, the things that matter most in life are the people you love. If you know that, than you already know much more than the students that chose to leave this school.

There are those who walk with open eyes, and those who walk with their eyes closed. It is behind closed eyes where neither good, nor evil, can be seen. So, I tell you all… open your eyes. But open them wide enough to see both good and bad. If you learn to see the world with open eyes, I warn you that you will see evil, so hideous that you will have to look away. But…you will also see good, so beautiful that you cannot look away. And when you see that goodness…when you truly see it…you will also see that no magic has true power over the heart."

At this there was a slow progression of applause. Dumbledore simply bowed his head before clapping his hands together lightly and taking his seat. Immediately warm plates of food appeared on every table. Mountains of bread and pudding, cakes and candies, meats and cheeses... Ron heard another stomach growl, and this time it was definately his.

Neither he, nor anyone else for that matter, hesitated in filling their plates and enjoying their last meal of the term. As they ate, several people from all houses approached Harry and either congratulated him or thanked him for his heroic actions on the island of Fohr. Harry gave Ron multiple apologetic smiles as he modestly accepted their praise. Ron had told Harry earlier that day that it would be best for everyone if they all pretended that the article was completely accurate.

With everyone believing Harry had left the safety of Hogwarts to track downVoldemort, there was definately an overall feeling of hope in the air. And, Ron honestly didn't mind that no one knew of his own heroics. Hermione was safe, and that was all that mattered to him.

Ron glanced over at Hermione to see her biting into a roll. Smiling, he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "I love you, Hermione." He whispered in her ear.

She turned to him with a smile and after swallowing her bite of food, mouthed the words_, I love you _too. They then began to gaze at one another, but were rudely interrupted by four letters falling from the sky. Ron looked up to see a brown school owl flying away from their table.Looking around the room, he saw that several owls were delivering last-minute packages to students.

Returning his gaze to the four letters on the table, Ron saw that one of them bore his name, while the others each held a name of Harry, Ginny, and Hermione. Ron exchanged shrugs with Harry as they each reached for theirs...the girls followed. All four of them ripped into their letters.

"Oh my word..." Hermione breathed.

"I know!" Ginny squealed. "I wasn't expecting the wedding to be so soon!"

Ron read through the wedding invitation from Fred and Angelina, shaking his head. "Um...does everyone else's invitation have _The Burrow_ written beside place of ceremony?"

"That's what mine says." Harry said with a smile. "This'll be great!"

"Yeah," Ron agreed, "As long as _The Burrow_ is not also the place of the honeymoon."

"Oh good grief." Ginny sighed, "Surely not."

"Oh wow!" Hermione exclaimed suddenly. "Did you guys see the picture on the back of the invitations?"

Ron shook his head before snatching his invitation back off the table and turning it over. At first glance, it appeared to be a charming picture of his brother and Angelina, waving and smiling. Fred had even been fitted for a prosthetic arm. Ron was about to ask Hermione why she had _'wow'd'_...but then, Fred's prosthetic arm extended to about four feet in length, picked a rose off of a nearby rose bush, and held it out to a smiling Angelina.

Ron covered his mouth with one hand as a laugh bubbled up in his throat. "This summer holiday is looking to be very interesting indeed." He said, wrapping his arm around Hermione's waist after taking a sip of his chilled pumpkin juice.

"I just hope it's a little less interesting than this school year." Hermione said a bit tiredly, resting her head on Ron's shoulder.

"Don't count on it." Ginny said matter-of-factly.

"Why not?" Ron asked with apprehension as Harry eyed her curiously.

She simply shrugged. "Has anything in life been _un_-interesting since we met Harry?"

Ron chuckled a bit before shrugging as well. "I guess she has a point, mate."He admitted.

A guilty smile spread across Harry's face as Ginny grabbed his chin and turned his face toward hers. She planted a kiss on his lips, turning his guilty smile a bit brighter. Hermione giggled, covering her mouth with one hand. Ron smiled down at her...and somehow...he knew in that moment that the four of them were brought together by destiny...fate...magic..._something_.

And that _something_ had bound their friendship and love so tightly, nothing could pull it apart.

* * *

AUTHOR's FINAL NOTE:

Just wanted to say _one more time_: **Thanks everyone! Please review! I love you guys!**


End file.
